Aprendendo a Seduzir
by Amarthwen
Summary: [CONCLUÍDA] Baseada no livro homônimo de Patrícia Cabot. Camus é um executivo que tendo sido traído pela noiva resolve pedir lições de sedução ao ator mais quente do momento: Milo Scorpion! E agora? Será que o Milo vai ensinar o Camus direitinho? UA/ YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

Camus POV

– Você quer que eu o quê? – praticamente gritou ele piscando pra mim aqueles incríveis olhos azuis. Parecendo realmente assombrado.

Bem, é claro que ele estava assombrado. Quem não estaria? Quer dizer, não é todo dia que um completo desconhecido entra na sua casa e lhe pede pra que você o ensine a seduzir. Tampouco _eu_ costumo entrar na casa das pessoas propondo esse tipo de coisa. Não, de jeito algum! Muito pelo contrário, normalmente eu sou bem quieto e comportado. Monótono até, eu diria. Você sabe como é: frio, distante, calado, incapaz de expressar o que sente... enfim, o típico estereótipo do nerd emocionalmente fracassado. E, bom, que eu sou nerd eu sempre soube, mas emocionalmente fracassado pra minha infelicidade eu só vim a descobrir na semana passada.

Mas acho que é melhor eu me apresentar primeiro, não?

Meu nome é Camus Lefevre Chevalier, doutor em análise de mercado e comércio exterior, vice presidente da Invoice Finnancial and Factorig Corporate, e noivo da belíssima Saori Kido, herdeira das Fundações Kido do Japão.

E eu sei que agora vocês devem estar: "Uau! Nossa!" Tudo bem, quase todo mundo reage dessa forma mesmo. Mas vejam bem, eu nunca fiz realmente nada pra merecer isso, entendem? Quer dizer, eu estudei bastante, me graduei em Oxford e tudo, mas isso não me exigiu realmente um _grande_ esforço, sabe? Digo, levando-se em conta que eu sou nerd e essas coisas. E, certo, eu até que sou bem bom no que faço, eu acho, mas vice presidente de uma multinacional aos 25 anos? Faça-me o favor! O problema, senhores, é que eu sou o filho do dono. Exatamente! Filho do dono! Então nunca importou realmente que eu fosse o melhor aluno da classe, ou que eu me doutorasse em Harvard, ou que fosse bom no que fizesse, entendem?

Não que por isso eu tenha algum tipo de rancor ou dificuldade de relacionamento com o meu pai, longe disso (isso é a vida real, afinal de contas). E eu até me orgulho dele por ter construído o que construiu, e tudo mais. É só que eu nunca vou poder saber o _quão bom_ eu realmente posso ser no meu trabalho, nem nunca vou me sentir _verdadeiramente_ reconhecido pelo que eu faço, sabe.

E quanto à Saori... bem, a Saori já é outra história porque eu realmente achava que ela _gostava_ de mim. Pelo que eu sou, eu digo. Quer dizer, ela é amiga do meu irmão, o Hyoga, e eu a conheço desde menina já que ela é neta de um dos sócios do meu pai. Daí teve toda aquela coisa de ela meio que ter 'salvo a vida' do Hyoga no ano passado (quando ele foi baleado em uma tentativa de assalto que sofreu em Harvard. Dá pra acreditar? Como é que um aluno é baleado no Campus de uma faculdade tão famosa e ninguém nem fica sabendo?). E depois ela começou a dizer que gostava de mim, e era sempre tão carinhosa, que eu meio que acreditei nela. Tá, eu _realmente_ acreditei nela. Até a semana passada, é claro. Porque na semana passada teve aquela festa e então eu pude ver, _literalmente_, o quanto eu estava errado.

O pior é que eu nem queria ter ido. Na festa, eu digo. Só que era uma dessas festas famosas do meio artístico. Daquelas, sabe, que sempre saem nas revistas e tudo? E não que eu costume frequentar esse tipo de festa. Ao contrário. Pra falar a verdade eu nem _gosto_ de festa. Só que parece que era aniversário de algum diretor, ou empresário, ou sei lá (eu não sei direito porque eu realmente não me ligo muito nessas coisas), e o Afrodite, que é o meu melhor amigo (e que também é meio que meu irmão agora, já que meu pai e mãe dele se casaram finalmente, e estão em uma lua de mel prolongada pelo mundo que já vai pro seus três meses, e sem sinal de querer acabar), conseguiu alguns convites, que segundo ele eram _impossíveis_ de se arranjar. E ele e o Hyoga insistiram tanto que acabaram conseguindo me arrastar pra lá.

É que o Dite agora está nessa de ser artista, sabe. E o Hyoga ainda está naquela idade em que se impressiona com esse tipo de coisa. Então, o que é que eu ia fazer? Quer dizer, o Hyoga é meu irmão caçula, ainda está se recuperando do tiro que levou há seis meses e tudo, e o Dite... bom, primeiro que o Dite sempre foi assim mesmo, cada hora resolve que vai ser uma coisa diferente, e depois, que desde que ele começou a sair com aquele namorado italiano dele (é, o Dite é gay), que é diretor de cinema, por sinal, embora não tenha feito nenhum filme realmente famoso, pelo menos nenhum que eu conheça, que o meu amigo colocou na cabeça que vai ser ator. Então não dava pra eu simplesmente dizer que não ia, dava? Quer dizer, isso seria demais até pra alguém como eu, que todo mundo diz ser frio, insensível e essas coisas, não seria? Mesmo porque, se você me perguntar, eu acho que o Dite finalmente descobriu a vocação dele. Sério! Porque o Dite é totalmente lindo, e carismático, e eu realmente acho que ele vai dar certo como ator. Então eu também tenho que dar algum apoio pra ele de alguma forma, não tenho?

E foi assim que eu me vi sozinho, irritado e mau humorado, naquela fatídica festa. Ou melhor, naquilo que me disseram que seria uma festa, porque aquilo podia ser muito coisa, inferninho, suruba, mas festa... realmente, eu tenho que rever meu conceito de festa pelos próximos mil anos se aquilo era o que chamam de festa hoje em dia. O lugar estava tão lotado que era impossível dar um passo sem esbarrar em alguém. A música alta, repetitiva e de péssimo gosto (fala sério, eu esperava algo melhor considerando a champanhe e o caviar que estavam servindo) parecia martelar meu cérebro, e o jogo de luzes me dava náuseas. Isso pra não falar na fumaça de cigarro, maconha e sei lá mais quantas outras substâncias psicotrópicas, que pairavam como uma nuvem pelo ambiente. Aquela altura, eu já tinha perdido a conta do número de vezes que tinham passado a mão na minha bunda, isso pra não falar de outras partes um tanto mais íntimas. Pra piorar o Hyoga e o Dite pareciam haver magicamente desaparecido em algum lugar daquela bagunça e eu não fazia idéia sequer de onde a Saori poderia estar.

E isso não era nada bom. Porque vejam, aquele não era _exatamente_ um lugar onde vc se sentiria _confortável_ de perder sua noiva ou seu irmãozinho recém operado. E tudo bem, eu _sei_ que o Hyoga já tem 19 anos e que teve alta da cirurgia já faz quatro meses. Mas, ei, ele ainda é meu irmão caçula! E o médico disse que não era pra ele se esforçar, não foi? Então lá estava eu, andando de um lado a outro, entre cutucões, esbarrões, apertos e mãos bobas atrás dos dois perdidos, fazendo uso de toda a tolerância que eu era capaz de reunir, e já tinha quase que desistido da minha busca quando finalmente a encontrei. A Saori eu digo.

Eu já havia procurado por quase todo o térreo, e então, pensando que eles podiam ter se perdido procurando o banheiro ou algo assim, me aventurei pelos andares de cima do apartamento. Tá, reformulando, me aventurei pelo outros andares daquela _gigantesca cobertura triple_x (eu realmente não entendo a necessidade que certas pessoas tem de morar em um lugar tão grande). E acabei me perdendo pelos corredores, indo dar por mim em uma parte completamente deserta da propriedade. Por certo que se tratavam das partes mais íntimas da casa, pensei comigo, e já começava a me virar pra voltar quando ouvi uma voz que me pareceu familiar. Na verdade eu a reconheci imediatamente, porque era a voz da minha noiva. E ela parecia estar... gemendo?

Meio sem saber o que estava fazendo eu caminhei até a porta, que era de onde vinha o som, e girei cuidadosamente a maçaneta. Empurrei-na um pouco, apenas o suficiente pra poder olhar o que acontecia lá dentro, e foi então que eu vi. E imediatamente soube que além de nerd, eu era um total e completo fracassado na área amorosa

Porque a Saori, que se supunha ser a _minha_ noiva, estava com a língua enfiada na garganta de _outro cara_! Na verdade, ela estava fazendo um pouco mais do que isso. Pelo que eu podia ver, e eu _realmente_ não queria estar vendo, ela estava sentada de pernas abertas, em cima de um grande divã do que parecia ser uma sala de TV, com os olhos fechados e uma expressão de intenso prazer no rosto. A saia rosa dela estava levantada e ela estava nua da cintura pra cima, o que obviamente permitia que eu visse seus seios balançando fortemente enquanto ela subia e descia rapidamente sobre o corpo do homem abaixo dela.

E foi então que eu reparei... só que não podia ser verdade, podia? Porque entre as pernas dela, deitado no divã de couro preto, estava nada mais nada menos do que _Milo Scorpion_! O mais conhecido ator do momento. Indicado ao Óscar no ano passado e eleito um dos 10 caras mais sexy do ano pela revista People (eu sei disso porque o Dite é super fã dele). Então é claro que aquilo não podia ser real, podia?

Porque a Saori que _eu_ conheço nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Digo, dormir com um cara que ela nem conhece e que, todo mundo sabe, troca de amantes como quem troca de roupa. Quer dizer, todo mundo diz que o cara já deitou com todo _casting_ feminino (e grande parte do masculino) de Hollywood, por favor! E, além disso, o que diabos um ator badalado como ele (fala sério, até eu já tinha ouvido falar no cara!) iria estar fazendo _naquela sala_ e com a _minha_ noiva?

Então, sei lá, talvez eu tivesse atravessado algum tipo de portal dimensional, e ido parar em uma realidade alternativa, igual naquele filme que o Hyoga vive assistindo. Ou podia ser só um sonho. Era isso. Com certeza eu estava sonhando e, se eu me concentrasse bastante, ia acordar confortavelmente na minha cama quentinha e rir de tudo aquilo. Só que, ao contrário do que aconteceria se fosse mesmo um sonho, a imagem não desapareceu quando eu fechei e reabri os olhos, repetidamente. Não, ela continuou lá. E eles estavam tão entretidos no que faziam que sequer haviam percebido minha presença na porta. Que era onde eu ainda estava, por sinal. Porque eu não tinha realmente muita certeza de como eu deveria reagir, sabe?

Quer dizer, eu sei que o normal seria que eu já tivesse feito uma cena e tirado a Saori dali à força. E eu também sei que a maioria dos homens no meu lugar estaria furioso, louco de ciúmes, e talvez até desafiando o rival pra uma briga. Porque aparentemente é isso que um cara deve fazer. Quando pega sua mulher na cama com outro, eu digo. Só que eu não estava furioso. Não mesmo. Com o orgulho um pouco ferido, talvez, chocado, com certeza, mas realmente nem um pouco furioso. Nem com ciúmes, tampouco. A verdade é que eu não sentia nada além de curiosidade. O que é realmente _muito _estranho. Quer dizer, tudo bem que eu nunca fui muito dado a arroubos emocionais e tudo, mas que tipo de pessoa pega a própria noiva _transando_ com outro cara e não sente ciúme? Nada? Só que eu não sentia. E não tinha a menor vontade de fazer uma cena. Então talvez eu devesse simplesmente, sei lá, sair de lá e fingir que não tinha visto nada. Só que aparentemente eu também não conseguia me obrigar a fazer isso. Porque inexplicavelmente meus olhos pareciam incapazes de se desgrudar de tudo aquilo.

Tá, na verdade eu não conseguia mesmo era tirar os olhos do tal Milo Scorpion. Mas não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando. É só que tinha alguma coisa nele que... Não sei... A forma como os cabelos dourados ondeavam em cachos desalinhados ao redor do rosto, e os lábios vermelhos entreabriam-se ofegantes. O abandono lânguido daquele corpo tão masculino. A maneira com que alguns músculos se contraiam e relaxavam no tórax exposto pela camisa aberta. A pele dourada de sol, tão diferente da minha, e os olhos incrivelmente azuis, que refletiam uma espécie de torpor sensual. Aquilo tudo, de alguma maneira que eu não sei explicar, meio que mexia comigo. De uma forma esquisita. E, talvez por causa de toda aquela energia sexual no ar, eu estava meio que... bom... começando a ficar excitado.

O que é _totalmente_ estranho. De verdade. Porque vejam, eu _não gosto_ de homens. Não que eu tenha qualquer preconceito com isso. Não mesmo. Eu até já tentei uma vez. Com outro homem, quero dizer. Vocês sabem, quando eu era adolescente, pra ter certeza. E mesmo que tudo não tenha passado de uns beijinhos, foi completamente estranho. E é por isso que eu realmente _sei_ que essa _não é_ a minha praia. Então era mesmo muito esquisito que eu estivesse... bem, um tanto excitado, de olhar pra aquele cara que, só pra lembrar, estava _comendo_ a _minha_ noiva. Ao invés de sentir todas aquelas outras coisas que uma pessoa normal deve sentir quando flagra sua mulher com outro homem. E foi exatamente isso, essa coisa toda de me excitar com outro homem, eu digo, que fez com que eu voltasse a mim, e saísse imediatamente daquele lugar. Que era o que eu deveria ter feito desde o primeiro momento, pra começo de conversa.

Só que enquanto eu caminhava de volta pelos corredores vazios por onde eu tinha vindo, a imagem do tal Milo, naquele torpor que antecede o gozo, teimava em não sair da minha cabeça. E isso realmente não estava ajudando em nada. Então eu meio que tentei forçar meu cérebro a pensar em outra coisa. No que eu iria fazer a partir de agora, por exemplo. Porque, mais importante que todas aquelas coisas que eu podia estar sentindo, eu realmente precisava definir o que seria do meu relacionamento com a Saori. Quer dizer, ela tinha me traído afinal de contas. E o normal nesse caso seria que eu terminasse com ela, não? Só que pra fazer isso eu teria que contar o que eu tinha visto. E isso seria totalmente constrangedor. E ela com certeza iria fazer uma cena.

Além disso, nós vamos nos casar em três meses e os convites já foram todos distribuídos, e muito dos presentes entregues. E nem morto que eu vou escrever, _a mão_, 500 cartões de desculpas, informando que não haverá mais casamento. Como, afinal, seria o esperado que eu fizesse. Claro que eu sempre poderia contratar alguém pra escrever pra mim. Ou colocar um anúncio no jornal informando o fim do noivado. Até parece! E ser conhecido corno a nível nacional? Porque o que é que eu iria dizer, afinal? "Ilustres convidados, é com imensa tristeza que venho comunicar que não haverá mais casamento, pois tive o desprazer de pegar minha excelentíssima noiva fodendo com o maior puto do mundo artístico"? Esquece!

Eu também poderia inventar uma desculpa, é claro. Dizer que o amor esfriou, que eu conheci outra pessoa, sei lá. Só que daí eu teria que aguentar as chantagens emocionais dela. E, obviamente, que eu não conseguiria esconder a verdade do Dite, e então teria que aturar ele me consolando. O que é uma coisa que eu odeio totalmente, e que ele adora fazer.

E, bem, está certo que ela me traiu e tudo, mas isso não apaga o que ela fez pelo Hyoga, apaga? Porque se não fosse por ela, por tê-lo encontrado e socorrido a tempo, quero dizer, ele teria realmente morrido com aquele tiro (quem mais estaria passando pelo Campus aquela hora da madrugada? Foi mesmo muita sorte ela ter perdido o último trem e ter voltado tão tarde pro alojamento). E o Hyoga, e o meu pai são tudo pra mim, então eu nunca vou ser capaz de compensá-la o suficiente por aquilo. Por isso eu definitivamente _não posso_ arruinar a imagem dela. Cancelando um casamento assim, em cima da hora, eu digo. E só por causa de um deslize desse, ainda por cima. Tá, talvez eu esteja subestimando a coisa toda. Mas enfim, isso nem me afetou de verdade, não foi? Além disso, eu não posso realmente culpá-la, posso? Quer dizer, considerando que o tal Milo é totalmente deslumbrante e tudo.

Não que eu seja feio, não é isso. Porque eu posso ser um nerd sem graça, mas não sou totalmente de se jogar fora. Ou pelo menos é isso que o Dite vive me dizendo. Na verdade ele diz, naquele jeito meio afetado dele, que não entende como um 'monumento francês' da minha categoria (oui, je suis français) pode ter tamanha baixa estima. Só que o Dite é sempre exagerado assim mesmo. E eu não tenho baixa estima. Como eu disse, eu não me acho feio nem nada. Eu só, sabe como é, sou comum. Quer dizer, na medida em que alguém branco escritório, com uma terrível cabeleira vermelha e olhos de cor indefinida pode ser comum. Certo, talvez esquisito fosse a definição mais apropriada. Mas vejam pelo lado bom, pelo menos eu não uso mais óculos, a não ser pra leitura, e cuido bastante do meu corpo. Então já não podem mais me chamar de 'cenoura de quatro olhos', ou 'cenoura raquítica', como nos tempos de colégio. O que é realmente um avanço se vocês forem parar pra pensar.

Na verdade eu cresci bastante, fisicamente falando, desde aquela época, e sou mesmo mais alto do que a maioria dos homens que eu conheço. Mas o que eu quis dizer é que não tem nada em mim que _realmente_ se destaque, entendem? Que chame atenção. No _bom_ sentido da coisa, eu digo. Nada como cachos louros, olhos devassadoramente azuis, uma pele perfeitamente dourada de sol ou lábios sensuais. Nada disso.

Tampouco eu compartilho os traços meigos e os imensos olhos azuis do Hyoga, ou a beleza arrebatadora do Afrodite. Mas o que se há de fazer? Eu não sou filho de uma bela bailarina russa, como o Oga, ou de uma ex top model sueca, como o Dite. Minha mãe também era bonita, com certeza, mas era só uma francesa comum que meu pai conheceu na universidade. Ela morreu quando eu ainda era pequeno então eu não me lembro muito dela. Depois disso meu pai se apaixonou a primeira vista pela Natássia, em um espetáculo que a companhia de balé russa, da qual ela fazia parte, apresentou em Paris. Nós morávamos ainda lá naquela época, claro. E, três dias depois de começarem a sair, eles se casaram, no que o meu pai chama de um relacionamento '_tres romantique'_, e eu chamo de deveras inconsequente.

Mas o bom disso tudo foi que dessa união nasceu o Hyoga. Só que aparentemente a Natássia não ficou tão feliz quanto a gente com a chegada do bebê, porque um ano depois ela fugia com um amante que conhecera em uma apresentação na Eslovénia. E, sabe, até hoje eu realmente não entendo como alguém poderia ter abandonado o Oga. Porque ele era totalmente a criança mais linda e meiga que eu já vi. Coitado, ele ainda é meio traumatizado com essa coisa toda do abandono da mãe.

Então, finalmente, quando eu estava entrando no colegial, a gente teve que mudar pra New York por causa da filial que meu pai estava abrindo por aqui (que é onde eu trabalho atualmente, por sinal) e eu conheci o Dite. No começo a gente não se dava muito bem, porque, convenhamos, nós somos _totalmente_ diferentes. Então, apesar de estudar na mesma escola e na mesma classe, e de sermos ambos estrangeiros no país, quase não nos falávamos. Só que, depois de um tempo, meu pai começou a namorar a mãe dele, que era viúva de um empresário grego (por isso o Dite tem esse nome. Mas, bom, antes isso do que um daqueles nomes suecos cheios de consoantes) e que ele conhecera numa festa. E ambos, mãe e filho, começaram a frequentar a nossa casa. E quando você começa a conviver mais de perto com o Dite é absolutamente _impossível_ não gostar dele, sabe. Quer dizer, ele é totalmente irritante às vezes e tudo, mas mesmo assim. Porque debaixo daquela aparente futilidade se esconde uma pessoa verdadeira, amiga, doce, sensível e que se preocupa mais com os outros do que consigo própria. E no fim nós acabamos descobrindo que tínhamos mais coisa em comum do que pensávamos. Tipo o gosto pelas artes, livros, teatro e essas coisas. E isso, somado ao fato de estarmos ambos sozinhos em um país estranho, fez com que, apesar das diferenças, nos tornássemos melhores amigos bem rápido. E vem sendo assim até hoje. E já que agora meu pai e a mãe dele finalmente se casaram, ele também é meio que meu irmão, eu acho.

Mas como eu vinha dizendo antes de me perder nestas digressões, o caso é que não se podia realmente condenar a Saori. Por ter me traído com o Scorpion, eu digo. Porque não se pode realmente culpar uma mulher por sucumbir à um cara capaz de causar reações estranhas até em um homem totalmente hetero como eu. E, sei lá, talvez o problema fosse comigo, na verdade. Quer dizer, talvez se eu não fosse tão sem graça... Tão frio e fechado. Se eu fosse mais atraente e divertido. Se eu soubesse explorar melhor minhas qualidades, como o Dite vive me dizendo pra fazer. Então talvez ela não se sentisse atraída por outro cara. E talvez, só talvez, ela não tivesse se sentido tentada a ir pra cama com o tal Milo Scorpion.

E foi naquele exato momento, eu acho, encostado sozinho no bar daquela festa esquisita, a pensar naquelas coisas, que a idéia começou a se insinuar na minha mente e que a coisa toda meio que começou a querer tomar forma na minha cabeça. Só que, claro, eu ainda não tinha total consciência disso naquela hora.

Na verdade, a consciência só veio alguns dias mais tarde. Na noite de terça, pra ser mais específico. Quando estávamos todos em casa jogando cartas, e o Máscara, que é o tal namorado do Dite (Máscara é o apelido dele, é claro. 'Máscara da Morte', na verdade. E não me perguntem o porquê, eu realmente prefiro não saber) começou a falar alguma coisa sobre o Milo Scorpion. Que ele estava tentando produzir seu primeiro filme. Pelo que eu entendi da conversa toda parece que a grande maioria dos atores chega a certo momento de suas carreiras em que resolvem produzir seu próprio filme. Bem, ele estava nesse momento, ao que parecia, e estava desesperado atrás de um patrocinador.

E foi então que ela surgiu. A idéia, eu digo. Clara e nítida. Porque eu podia facilmente convencer os outros diretores da empresa a patrocinar o filme dele. O que significava que eu tinha algo que ele queria. E, obviamente, que ele também tinha uma coisa que eu queria. _Realmente_ queria. Porque se eu fosse pelo menos _um pouco_ parecido com ele, eu certamente conseguiria reconquistar minha noiva, e ela não teria mais necessidade de procurar outros caras. E então eu não teria mais que ficar pensando no que eu iria fazer sobre o casamento, que era no que eu vinha pensando nos últimos dias, e poderia me concentrar em outras coisas mais simples. Tipo, as oscilações da bolsa ou as cotações do mercado internacional.

E foi assim que eu vim a me encontrar, naquela sexta feira, corajosamente sentado na sala da casa do homem mais desejado da América (segundo a revista Time). Encarando os olhos azuis mais lindos que eu já tinha visto na vida. Fora de brincadeira. E tentando parecer calmo enquanto lhe propunha o que muitos achariam a coisa mais estapafúrdia do mundo. E talvez fosse mesmo. Só que eu não tinha outra saída, tinha? A única coisa que eu não imaginava é que pudesse ser tão perturbador ficar em uma sala sozinho com o famoso Milo Scorpion.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

**Olá a todos,**

**Antes de mais nada eu queria dizer que eu não desisti de ****_Wuthering Heights_**** e que ela ainda é minha prioridade de atualizações. É só que ****_Wuthering Heights_**** é uma história mais densa, com um texto difícil de escrever, e eu precisava de algo leve e que fluísse fácil depois de ter quase todos os meus neurônios fritos pelas provas finais. Então essa história surgiu meio que como válvula de escape, só pra eu relaxar, e no começo não tinha nem trama. Só que do nada a trama foi aparecendo, e não é que ficou bem legal? Então eu resolvi postar.**

**Como vcs puderam perceber trata-se de um gênero ****_bem_**** diferente da minha outra história, e talvez os leitores que acompanham aquela nem venham a gostar muito dessa. Mesmo assim eu resolvi investir nela. Apostando em um estilo meio Chick Lit, pra variar. E eu sei que soa estranho falar em Chick Lit em uma história com protagonistas masculinos, mas como eu creio que 80% dos fãs de yaoi aqui sejam mulheres, não foge muito da proposta original.**

**Essa história, como eu disse, foi inspirada no livro "Aprendendo a Seduzir" da Patrícia Cabot, só que diferente de em ****_Wuthering Heights_****, a intenção aqui não é fazer uma releitura do original, só a idéia mesmo que foi tirada de lá.**

**E eu sei que muita gente deve estar achando o Camus meio OOC aqui, mas essa é a ****_minha visão_**** do Camus. Pra mim, apesar daquele jeito quieto e sério por fora, por dentro ele pensa em quinhentas mil coisas (ele é aquariano afinal XD). Tudo que ele não fala, ele pensa, eu acho. E se alguém pudesse estar dentro da mente dele, na minha opinião, iria se surpreender com certeza. Então um POV dele seria, seguindo esse raciocínio, mais ou menos assim mesmo ^^".**

**Outra coisa é que apesar de eu sempre ver o Camus retratado como tendo sido lindo desde criança, eu tenho uma fixação com ele tendo sido uma criança feia e esquisita, que, no melhor estilo 'patinho feio', vira o homem deslumbrante que a gente conhece depois de adulto. Só que, claro, ele não se dá conta disso. XD**

**Bem, como a história é contada sob o ponto de vista dos personagens vcs tem que filtrar a coisa toda, porque a forma como eles vêem as coisas não necessariamente é a forma como elas realmente são. No próximo capítulo, teremos um PVO do Milo e então vcs vão reparar na discrepância de certas coisas quando vistas sob diferentes pontos de vistas.**

**Mas, bom, é isso aí. Espero que vcs gostem dessa nova história, agora com meu outro casalsinho preferido ^^**

**Bjos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 2**

Milo POV

Tudo bem, era uma piada, certo? Não, porque aquilo simplesmente _tinha_ que ser uma piada. Alguém estava obviamente querendo tirar uma com a minha cara. Só podia. Porque quando é que um ruivo _totalmente deslumbrante_ daquele ia simplesmente entrar pela minha sala e me fazer uma proposta daquelas? Quer dizer, esse tipo de coisa simplesmente não acontece, não é?

É claro que eu estranhei quando a minha agente me passou aquele telefonema na quarta feira e uma mulher disse que a Invoice Finnancial and Factorig Corporate estava interessada em patrocinar o meu filme. Porque, vocês sabem, a Invoice Finnancial and Factorig Corporate não é exatamente o tipo de companhia que sai por aí patrocinando filmes. E estranhei ainda mais quando ela me disse que o vice presidente da empresa (o _vice presidente_, fala sério!), gostaria de marcar uma reunião comigo pra discutir o assunto. Quer dizer, não é como se o vice presidente de uma companhia do porte da Invoice Finnancial fosse ficar por aí confraternizando com atores cujos filmes eles inexplicavelmente queriam patrocinar. Porque o normal nesses casos não seria eles mandarem, sei lá, o secretário, o diretor executivo, ou algum outro subalterno qualquer? Então é óbvio que eu achei a coisa toda _muito_ esquisita. Mas até aí a imaginar que em vez de um cinqüentão grisalho, ia entrar pela minha sala aquele espécime de ruivo, era algo que, vocês hão de concordar, eu absolutamente não poderia prever.

Só que foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Porque quando a secretária anunciou pelo nome de Camus Lefevre Chevalier (eu já sabia que o nome do vice presidente da Invoice Financial era esse por causa de umas pesquisas que andei fazendo no Google) e a porta da sala se abriu, eu tive que piscar umas três vezes pra ter certeza que eu não estava sonhando. De verdade. Porque ali, na minha frente, ao invés do velhote barrigudo que eu esperava, estava um dos homens mais lindos, que eu já tinha visto. Fora de brincadeira. E olha que eu já vi bastante. _Intimamente_, inclusive, se me permitem acrescentar.

Só que definitivamente nenhum era como aquele. Não mesmo. Totalmente exótico e elegante, sabe. Com aqueles cabelos vermelhos longos e lisos e aquele ar sério, em um Armani impecável. E a forma como os lábios dele se mexiam quando ele articulava as palavras, então? Meio que fazendo um biquinho, em um sotaque francês totalmente enlouquecedor. Isso, claro, pra não falar dos olhos. Meu Deus, o que eram aqueles olhos? Másculos, retos, gélidos. Mas que se adivinhava calor por baixo. De uma cor que ora parecia castanho, ora tomava tons de vinho, e, que se você olhasse bem, era ainda capaz de distinguir, lá no fundo, nuances de azul. Sério, uma pessoa era totalmente capaz de se perder naqueles olhos, só tentando adivinhar qual cor ainda poderia descobrir ali se olhasse mais fundo.

Então é claro que ninguém poderia realmente me culpar por estar ocupado demais tentando imaginar como ele seria por baixo daquele terno, ou em como iria ficar lindo deitado na minha cama com aqueles olhos indecifráveis nublados de desejo, pra me preocupar em prestar atenção ao que ele dizia, poderia?

Na verdade, eu realmente não consigo entender como é que um homem com aquela aparência pode ser vice presidente de uma multinacional. Sério. Quer dizer, será que alguém realmente presta atenção a alguma palavra do que ele diz em alguma reunião? Porque eu te digo, isso é _totalmente_ impossível! A menos que todos os executivos sejam eunucos, é claro. Porque, fala sério, tinha que ter alguma lei _proibindo_ uma pessoa de mexer os lábios desse jeito. Assim, fazendo esse biquinho, sabe. Quase como se estivesse _pedindo_ pra ser beijado.

E talvez eu realmente _devesse_ beijá-lo. Quer dizer, considerando-se que ele estava ali tão disponível e tudo. E se ele fosse uma mulher eu _com certeza_ já o teria feito. Só que com homens a coisa é sempre mais difícil, sabe. Mesmo pra um cara como eu (eleito o homem mais desejado da América e tal). Porque sempre tem a chance dele ser hetero. O que seria um desperdício total no caso dele, diga-se de passagem.

Quer dizer, não que seja um desperdício transar com mulheres, não é isso. O problema é _só_ transar com mulheres. Porque se vocês me perguntarem não existe estupidez maior do que essa coisa de 'eu só faço isso', ou 'só gosto daquilo'. Qual é? Não vivem dizendo que o amor é divino, sublime e essas coisas? Então como você pode dizer que só vai se apaixonar por alguém se esse alguém for homem ou mulher? Não que eu já tenha me apaixonado antes, de qualquer forma. Mas mesmo assim.

E foi exatamente quando eu estava me perguntando qual seria a reação dele se eu me levantasse daquele sofá naquele momento e o fizesse calar a boca com o melhor beijo da vida dele, que aqueles tentadores lábios que gemiam o meu nome, quer dizer, que se moviam a minha frente, silenciaram subitamente, e eu percebi aqueles olhos frios me fitando inquisitivamente. E estava _óbvio_ que ele esperava que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Só que, claro, eu _não fazia idéia_ do que dizer. Já que eu não estava _exatamente_ prestando atenção ao que ele dizia.

Percebendo a minha situação (ou só tomando por hesitação o meu silêncio, mesmo), ele continuou. E dessa vez eu finalmente _consegui _prestar atenção ao que ele estava dizendo. Só que talvez eu não estivesse _realmente_ ouvindo direito, não é? Quer dizer, talvez eu ainda estivesse meio que imaginando a coisa toda, sabe? Porque o que ele disse era _definitivamente_ a _última coisa no mundo_ que eu esperava que ele fosse dizer. E o que ele disse foi pra que eu _o ensinasse a seduzir!_ Exatamente. _Que eu o ensinasse a seduzir_! Em troca do patrocínio da empresa dele, é claro.

Dá pra creditar? Assim, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, sabe. Como se todo mundo entrasse todos os dias na casa das pessoas que nunca viram na vida, tomassem um café, conversassem sobre a última queda do dólar, e lhes pedissem que os _ensinassem a seduzir_! Só que, bom, a menos que eu esteja realmente _muito_ desatualizado dos costumes nova-iorquinos, e eu acho que eu não estou, isso não é _nem um pouco_ a coisa mais normal do mundo. Não mesmo. Principalmente no caso _dele_. Quer dizer, olha só pro cara! O que ele menos precisa _com certeza_ é de aulas pra seduzir alguém, por favor!

Então _é claro _que aquilo era uma piada. E a qualquer instante uma equipe de filmagem ia entrar por aquela porta pedindo pra eu olhar pra uma câmera escondida, e então eu ia descobrir que aquele era o mais novo modelo masculino da Vogue. E não o vice presidente da Invoice Finnancial como eu tinha pensado (o que, afinal, fazia muito mais sentido, na verdade). Porque aquilo absolutamente _tinha_ que ser uma pegadinha.

Só que aparentemente não era. Porque ninguém entrou na sala, apesar de eu ter esperado uns bons minutos, e o meu 'modelo masculino da Vogue' continuava apenas me olhando com aquele com aquele mesmo olhar impassível que ele provavelmente usa pra propor acordos, fechar fusões, ou sei lá o que mais que caras como ele costumam fazer naquelas tais reuniões de negócios (aquelas em que eles sempre estão quando a gente tenta procurar algum deles pra entregar um currículo, eu digo), esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. E o que eu disse, atônito, foi:

– Você quer que eu o quê? – Porque eu realmente ainda não tinha conseguido assimilar muito bem a coisa toda.

E eu sei que essa não era exatamente a coisa mais _inteligente_ do mundo a se dizer no momento e tudo. Mas não se pode exigir muito de alguém numa situação dessas, pode? Ele pelo menos pareceu compreender esse ponto, porque se prontificou a explicar pacientemente todo o caso de novo. E eu digo 'de novo' porque é claro que ele já devia ter explicado a coisa toda antes. Quando eu estava mais entretido em imaginar como ele seria sem roupa, eu digo. Não que a idéia (dele sem roupa) ainda não fosse totalmente tentadora.

E o caso era que a noiva dele (eu sabia, ele tem uma noiva, nada no mundo pode ser perfeito) tinha corneado ele com um cara, e ele pretendia ter algumas lições com o 'sexy simbol' do momento (vulgo, eu) para reconquistá-la. Porque_ aparentemente_ ele não era _sexy_ o bastante.

Dá pra acreditar?

Quer dizer, _como assim ele não era sexy o bastante_? Eu lá quase _atacando_ o cara há um minuto atrás, e ele não era _sexy o bastante_? O bastante pra quem, posso saber? Pra estúpida da noiva dele? Fala sério! Qual é o problema com as mulheres, afinal? Alguém me diz. Não, porque deve ter alguma coisa de _muito errada_ com a cabeça delas, se elas realmente não acham um ruivo desses sexy. Quer dizer, quem elas acham sexy, afinal? Robert Pattinson? Por favor!

E está certo que ele não faz o gênero _óbvio_ (tipo, olhar de mormaço, jeans apertado e tórax à mostra, como... bom, como eu), mas, por favor! Se as mulheres não sabem do _tesão_ de se tirar um terno elas _realmente_ precisam de ajuda. E_ muita_. Principalmente quando o terno em questão cobre o corpo de um ruivo totalmente lindo, em que meio que dá pra adivinhar os contornos de uma musculatura absolutamente perfeita, mesmo por sob as camadas de tecido.

(tudo bem, Milo, _foco_!).

Além disso, porque diabos ele iria querer reconquistar uma mulher que tinha corneado ele? Quer dizer, o normal nesses casos não seria simplesmente dispensar ela logo, em vez de se dar a todo esse trabalho? Ele tinha que ser mesmo muito idiota pra aceitar isso assim, e ainda se preocupar em reconquistá-la, não tinha? E foi exatamente isso o que eu disse a ele. Só que sem a parte do ele ser muito idiota, claro.

Então ele explicou que ela, a noiva dele, eu digo, aparentemente tinha salvo a vida do irmãozinho dele, e por causa disso ele meio que não podia largá-la. Quer dizer, considerando-se que faltavam menos de três meses pro casamento deles, e isso arruinaria a reputação dela e essas coisas. Ainda que ela fosse uma completa vagabunda. Só que é claro que ele não disse isso.

E eu entendo totalmente essa coisa, sabe. Não, não de ser uma vagabunda. De se preocupar demais com os irmãos e acabar ferrado por isso. Porque eu tenho quatro. Irmãos, eu digo. E é justamente por me preocupar tanto com eles que eu estou nessa encrenca agora.

E tá, eu sei que eu também tenho minha parte de culpa nisso. Uma _grande_ parte, diga-se de passagem. Considerando-se que fui eu que resolvi entrar naquela vida, pra começo de conversa. Mas, ei, vocês pensam que é fácil ser um imigrante ilegal na América? E eu sei que os fins não justificam os meios e aquela coisa toda, mas eu tinha que sobreviver de alguma forma, não tinha?

Quer dizer, quando eu cheguei da Grécia (é, eu sou grego) aos dezesseis anos, fugido de casa (não porque eu não me desse bem com a minha família, ao contrário, eu adoro eles. É só que a minha mãe é meio superprotetora e não queria me deixar sair de casa de jeito nenhum. E o meu sonho sempre foi morar fora), e cheio de delírios de grandeza, eu _não fazia idéia_ da realidade que iria enfrentar. 'Tio San'? 'Sonho Americano'? Sei. Então quando o Shura e o Deba (Aldebaran, na verdade), que eram os caras que dividiam o quarto comigo na pensão em que eu fui morar quando cheguei (e que trabalham comigo até hoje como seguranças, aliás), me chamaram pra 'trabalhar' com eles, eu não tive dúvidas.

E era tão _fácil_. Quer dizer, ninguém _nem desconfiava_ de um lindo garotinho loiro de rosto angelical. As pessoas são tão descuidadas. Principalmente os turistas. Então eu meio que comecei com furtos pequenos, sabe. Tipo bater carteira e essas coisas. Só que eu era realmente _bom_ naquilo e evoluí depressa. Logo eu estava circulando só pelas altas rodas, e acabei me especializando em jóias. Não demorou muito para os jornais começaram a falar no 'Ladrão Fantasma'. Que foi o apelido que eles me deram. Porque de acordo com eles as jóias simplesmente desapareciam misteriosamente bem debaixo do nariz das pessoas. A coisa meio que cresceu, e logo não havia um único jornaleco no país que não falasse de mim.

É claro que àquela altura eu já não precisava mais recorrer àquilo pra sobreviver, mas então tudo tinha meio que virado um jogo, sabe. Era divertido enganar as pessoas. Bolar as estratégias. E depois ver meu nome nos jornais. Quer dizer, o nome do 'Ladrão Fantasma'.

Além disso, eu não achava que eu estivesse realmente _prejudicando_ alguém. Já que eu só roubava socialites (que podiam muito bem comprar outra jóia no lugar). E que o meu receptador, o Dohko, me _garantia _que usava parte do dinheiro dos roubos pra fins assistenciais. E, tá, eu sei que isso soa _ridículo_, e que nem uma _criança_ acreditaria numa história dessas. Só que eu acreditava. De verdade. E me sentia meio como um _Robin Hood_ moderno, sabe. É, eu sei que eu era um imbecil. Mas, ei, eu só tinha dezenove anos. E foi então que o impensável aconteceu.

E o impensável foi que o Saga e o Kanon, que são meus irmãos mais velhos, foram transferidos de Atenas pra cá. Passando então a membros integrantes da força policial de New York (como o são até hoje, inclusive). E, como não podia deixar de ser, foram imediatamente colocados à frente das investigações sobre o caso do Ladrão Fantasma. Pro meu completo desespero.

Porque enganar a polícia era uma coisa, agora enganar aqueles gêmeos estava totalmente além das minhas possibilidades. Primeiro que eles me conheciam desde que eu nasci. O que os deixava em certa vantagem, vocês hão de convir. Segundo que eles são os melhores detetives que eu conheço. Fora de brincadeira.

Então não demorou nada pra que eles logo descobrissem _tudo_ sobre o Ladrão Fantasma. Incluindo a _identidade_ dele, é claro. E, bom, vocês podem imaginar o que aconteceu quando o Saga (o policial certinho, defensor da justiça) descobriu sobre a coisa toda. Vamos dizer apenas que não foi o _melhor momento_ da minha vida. Podem acreditar!

Depois disso o Kanon meio que 'deu um jeito' de arquivar o caso (depois que o Saga me fez prometer que eu não faria aquilo de novo e tudo o mais), e nós decidimos que seria melhor não contar nada para os outros. Porque, tipo, a mamãe ia ter um treco, com certeza. O Aioros é melhor nem pensar (provavelmente ele ia perder o ano tentando descobrir qual o trauma que me levou àquele _comportamento desviante_. Que é como ele e os amigos psiquiatras dele chamam tudo que foge do que eles consideram _normal_). E o Oria era ainda capaz de achar legal e querer seguir o exemplo.

E desde então eu tenho totalmente cumprido a minha promessa. De não fazer aquilo de novo, eu digo. Ficando longe dos crimes e tudo o mais, e trabalhando nessa coisa de cinema, ainda por cima. Que também é uma forma de se enganar as pessoas, se vocês forem parar pra pensar. Só que legalmente permitida.

Então eu não tinha realmente qualquer intenção de voltar pra aquela minha antiga atividade. Até uma semana atrás. Porque há uma semana aquele maldito do Dohko resolveu aparecer de novo na minha vida. E agora eu já sabia que ele não era _nem um pouco_ o cara legal que eu achei que ele fosse. E que, _definitivamente, _não usava o dinheiro dos roubos pra fins assistenciais. Não mesmo.

E era por isso que eu _precisava_ dar um jeito de produzir aquele filme. Porque era a única forma que eu tinha de conseguir por as mãos na tiara. Quer dizer, a tiara de diamantes que pertencia à herdeira dos Kido, e que o Dohko queria que eu pegasse.

Não que eu tivesse _concordado_ com isso. Não mesmo. Só que ele, o Dohko, eu digo, simplesmente apareceu na minha casa uma noite dessas (e quando eu digo 'apareceu', eu falo _literalmente_. Porque quando eu cheguei em casa de uma gravação, ele tinha simplesmente _invadido_ meu apartamento e estava me esperando, todo sorrisos, sentado na minha sala) dizendo que precisava de um favor, pelos 'velhos tempos'. Até parece!

Segundo ele, a pessoa que o contratara meio que _exigira _os préstimos do Ladrão Fantasma. E que era pra eu pensar nisso apenas como um _favor pra um velho amigo_. 'Amigo'? Sei. Daí ele veio com aquela história de que estava encrencado, e de que usaria esse dinheiro pra sair do país, e que eu nunca mais iria ouvir falar dele de novo e coisa e tal. Só que_ é claro_ que eu não acreditei nele. Porque, fala sério, eu já estava vacinado das mentiras do Dohko. Então eu só respondi que não faria favor algum a ele, e que eu não estava mais no ramo.

E foi então que ele me mostrou os arquivos. Arquivos confidenciais da polícia, diga-se de passagem, e que tinham, _inexplicavelmente_, ido parar nas mãos dele (embora eu bem pudesse imaginar a _forma_ como eles foram parar lá. Considerando-se que eles estavam muito bem guardados em um cofre no banco. E que o Dohko é, infelizmente, o melhor especialista em cofres que eu conheço).

Arquivos esses, aliás, que se referiam ao antigo caso do Ladrão Fantasma, e que provavam a conduta, _no mínimo suspeita,_ de certos policiais. Que eram os responsáveis pelo caso na época. E que, _aparentemente_, haviam entendido por bem, simplesmente arquivar o caso sem qualquer motivo aparente. E pior, exatamente quando as pistas finalmente pareciam começar a querer apontar pra algum suspeito. Ou melhor, para _um_ suspeito: Milo Panagopoulos. Que, _por acaso_, vinha a ser o irmão mais novo dos tais policiais. E que atualmente era também o famoso ator de sucesso Milo Scorpion (É, Scorpion é meu nome artístico. Bom, vocês não acharam mesmo que eu chamava Scorpion, né? Porque quem no mundo chamaria Scorpion, por favor!). Ou seja, um prato cheio pra mídia.

E então ele (o Dohko, eu quero dizer) me _garantiu_ que se eu não fizesse o que ele estava pedindo, que era roubar a tiara de diamantes da tal garota Kido, alguns conhecidos dele dariam um jeito daqueles arquivos caírem nas mãos do chefe de polícia local. E _dessa ve_z eu acreditei nele. Porque eu sabia que ele era _totalmente _capaz de cumprir a ameaça. E isso, claro, iria reabrir toda a história. E apesar de ser impossível conseguir me incriminar só com aquilo e sem a ajuda dos gêmeos (e é claro que eles não iriam ajudar), isso iria _acabar_ com a carreira deles. E eu _nunca_ iria poder me perdoar.

Então era_ óbvio_ que eu tinha que fazer o que ele queria, não é? Quer dizer, eu não tinha outra saída, tinha? E de acordo com as minhas fontes a tal Saori Kido _nunca_ retirava a jóia do cofre que mantinha no banco. Só que eu sabia que podia convencê-la a fazer isso. Se dissesse que queria usar a tiara em um filme, é claro. Porque pelo que eu soube a garota era _totalmente deslumbrada_ com essa coisa Show Business. E isso não ia nem levantar suspeitas. Já que é super normal um produtor novato querer usar alguma jóia famosa pra promover um filme e tudo. E, conforme o contratante havia exigido, a jóia ia sumir bem debaixo do nariz das pessoas. Que é a marca registrada do Ladrão Fantasma. Enfim, era um plano perfeito. Só me faltava, é claro, o _patrocínio_.

E de repente ali estava ele. Sob a forma do ruivo mais lindo que eu já tinha visto na vida. De verdade. E o que ele queria em troca de me ajudar a resolver todos os meus problemas? Que eu o ensinasse a seduzir a noiva idiota dele! O que, convenhamos, acabaria inevitavelmente com ele sem roupa na minha cama fazendo exatamente aquilo que eu desejei fazer desde o primeiro momento em que coloquei os olhos em cima dele. Porque, claro, não dá pra você ensinar alguém a seduzir sem algumas _demonstrações prática_s. O que, vocês hão de concordar comigo, era a proposta mais inacreditavelmente tentadora que uma pessoa poderia receber na vida. Pra dizer o mínimo.

Então_ é claro _que eu disse que_ não_.

Quer dizer, que não aceitava a oferta dele.

Ei, que tipo de _monstro_ vocês pensam que eu sou, afinal? Quer dizer, eu posso ser um ex ladrão e tudo, mas eu também tenho meus princípios, sabe? E eu não ia me aproveitar do desespero do cara. Não mesmo. Porque era _óbvio_ que ele estava desesperado. Quer dizer, por que outra razão alguém faria uma proposta desse tipo pra uma pessoa que nunca viu na vida se não estivesse totalmente desesperado?

Bom, é claro que vocês também poderiam pensar que aquilo era só uma maneira dele tentar me levar pra cama e tudo mais. O que muitos já haviam tentado, na verdade. E eu mesmo cheguei a cogitar essa possibilidade. Que ele estivesse tentando me comprar, eu digo. Só que porque alguém iria querer comprar o que poderia ter totalmente de graça? Quer dizer, não é exatamente segredo que eu não sou nenhum poço de castidade, não é? E um cara com a aparência dele certamente não é alguém que precise pagar pra ter sexo, por favor!

Então, ou ele devia gostar muito mesmo da tal noiva, ou ser muito grato a ela por ter salvo a vida do irmão. E fosse qual fosse o caso eu não ia me aproveitar disso pra extorquir o cara. Muito menos correr o risco de envolvê-lo naquela história toda onde eu andava metido. De jeito nenhum!

Só que quando eu disse isso. Que eu não podia aceitar a oferta dele, eu digo. Eu acho que eu meio que consegui irritar seriamente o ruivo. Pelo menos se aquele olhar totalmente congelante que ele me lançou servisse de indicação. Sério, acho que temperatura da sala caiu pelo menos uns dois graus com o olhar dele. E o pior foi que ele nem disse mais nada depois daquilo. Só se despediu formalmente e foi embora sem sequer me deixar explicar.

Só que eu também não tinha muito o que explicar, tinha? Quer dizer, o que eu iria dizer, afinal? Que eu era um ex ladrão que estava sendo chantageado pelo antigo receptador das jóias que roubava e que, pra salvar a carreira dos meus irmãos policiais, (que tinham fraudado o sistema pra me livrar da cadeia), precisava produzir um filme pra tentar roubar uma tiara de diamante de uma conhecida socialite, e que, sendo assim, achava melhor deixar ele de fora dessa? Sem chance!

E é por tudo isso que eu às vezes acho que a vida é mesmo muito injusta, sabe. Quer dizer, todo mundo vive puto comigo porque dizem que eu sempre ajo sem pensar, e na _única_ vez em que eu _realmente_ _penso_, as coisas acabam desse jeito. E eu nem posso fazer nada.

E foi justamente quando eu estava ali sozinho (uns vinte minutos depois de o francês ter saído), pensando nas injustiças do mundo e já começando a me arrepender da minha sábia decisão (principalmente porque talvez ela significasse nunca saber como era ter aquele ruivo na minha cama) que o meu celular tocou. Eu olhei no visor, onde aparecia 'chamada não identificada', e atendi.

Era o Dohko.

* * *

**Oi de novo,**

**Saiu rápido dessa vez, né? É porque esse capítulo já tava meio que pronto na minha cabeça, então foi só escrever. E, claro, por causa das reviews fofas que me mandaram. ^^ Brigadão, meninas! ^^**

**Além, disso eu meio que queria dar uma noção melhor pra vcs da trama, antes de fazer uma pausa. Então o próximo ch provavelmente vai demorar um pouquinho, porque agora eu vou me dedicar a Wuthering ^^ (saudade dos meus gêmeos queridos. Tanta que acabei colocando eles aqui tb XD)**

**Bem, e aí está o POV do Miluxo, espero que tenha ficado a contento. Como típico escorpiano ele é estrategista, bem sexual (leia-se tarado, mesmo XD) e com uma imaginação desvairada XDD. E como eu disse, as coisas mudaram ****_bem_**** de perspectiva, sabendo o lado do Milo da coisa, não? Porque ele não é****_ totalmente_**** o irresponsável que todo mundo pinta. Bom, só um pouco. XD**

**E, bom, caso não tenha ficado claro, ele ficou sabendo da história do Camus com a noiva, mas não faz idéia de que ela seja a Saori, e muito menos de que foi com ele que ela traiu o Camus ^^" . Porque já não bastasse o Camus ter que pedir pra um completo estranho uma coisa dessas, (e tendo que contar coisas que ele não tinha contado nem pro Dite, ainda por cima) ele não ia tb revelar que o Milo era o tal cara pegou a noiva dele, né? Afinal humilhação tb tem limites, tadinho! u.u... XD**

**Enfim, espero que vcs gostem desse novo ch tb e me mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam da versão do Milo ^^**

**Bjos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 3**

Camus POV

– Você fez o que? – guinchou ele, incrédulo levantando-se da poltrona com os cabelos loiros prateados ondeando a sua volta.

– Shhh! - fiz eu, levantando-me também e tampando a boca dele com a mão para silenciá-lo. Porque àquela altura o teatro inteiro já devia estar olhando pra gente, por favor! Bom, pelo menos a parte do teatro que não tinha se levantado pra ir ao banheiro ou buscar uma bebida. E, não me entendam mal, eu adoro o Afrodite e tudo, mas às vezes ele é _tão_ insuportavelmente escandaloso que eu realmente tenho vontade de, sei-lá,_ congelar_ ele. Só um pouquinho.

O caso é que eu tinha acabado de contar pra ele a coisa toda com a Saori e o Scorpion, sabe, e ele não parecia estar reagindo muito bem a informação. Não que eu esperasse que ele fosse reagir de outra maneira, é claro. Porque, convenhamos, a história toda é totalmente absurda. Pra dizer o mínimo. Mas será que ele não podia ser _só um pouquinho_ mais discreto? Quer dizer, considerando-se que nós estávamos no meio de um teatro lotado e tudo.

Era Sábado à noite e nós tínhamos ido assistir O Fantasma da Ópera (que é o musical favorito do Dite de todos os tempos) pela 12o vez, já que não havia estreado nada novo aquela semana. E aproveitando que estávamos a sós no camarote durante o intervalo eu resolvi contar tudo pro Dite. E tudo bem, eu sei que aquele não era exatamente _o melhor momento_ pra se contar algo assim pra alguém. Mas, quando se cria coragem pra fazer uma coisa deve-se fazê-la imediatamente, não é? Pra não correr o risco de voltar atrás e mudar de idéia e tudo. Bom, pelo menos é isso que as pessoas vivem dizendo. Então _voilà_. Eu resolvi contar logo.

E tá, eu também sei que eu tinha dito que não queria que ele soubesse de nada, porque ela ia querer ficar me consolando e essas coisas. Mas ele ia acabar descobrindo mesmo, não ia? Porque ele sempre descobre, sabe. Além disso, ele é o meu melhor amigo, afinal. E se o seu melhor amigo é corneado pela noiva e depois rejeitado pelo ator mais badalado do momento (só que eu não fui rejeitado, a minha proposta é que foi. Mas dá na mesma), você espera que ele ao menos _conte_ isso pra você, não espera? Então mesmo que eu não fosse muito bom nisso. Nesse lance de contar as coisas, eu digo. Eu meio que devia isso a ele. Já que, em tese, nós temos que contar esse tipo de coisa para os nossos amigos, não é? Mesmo quando esses amigos são terrivelmente escandalosos e têm a irritante mania de ficar nos consolando.

Então ali estava ele, piscando pra mim aqueles olhos azul piscina dele, incrivelmente surpreso.

– Você tá brincando comigo, não tá? – sussurrou ele por entre meus dedos, voltando a ocupar sua poltrona em frente ao balcão.

Eu fiz que não com a cabeça. Quer dizer, que eu não estava brincando. Enquanto tirava minha mão da boca dele e voltava a me sentar também.

Ele ficou me olhando por um tempo emudecido (eu devia me vangloriar disso. Conseguir emudecer o Dite é _realmente um feito_), totalmente esquecido da série de impropérios que vinha desfiando contra a Saori até então, quer dizer, desde que soubera da traição dela alguns minutos atrás (só que ele nunca gostou muito dela mesmo, então desconsiderem). E finalmente seu rosto se fechou em uma expressão zangada.

– Sabe Camus, eu não sei se eu estou mais ofendido por estar sabendo disso _só_ _agora_ ou por você _sequer ter cogitado_ em pedir os _meus _conselhos de sedução. – ele disse indignado, levantando (ainda mais) o nariz. – Ou será que você não me considera sensual o bastante para o serviço? – completou, estreitando os olhos.

– Incrivelmente sensual, Di! – acrescentei depressa, sabendo bem o que era macular a vaidade daquele Sueco. E o Dite é sensual mesmo afinal de contas. – É só que, sem querer ofender nem nada, mas minha intenção é aprender a seduzir _mulheres_. Além disso, eu tenho amor a vida, sabe. – completei, dando de ombros, sabendo que ele entenderia.

Porque nunca mesmo que eu ia me arriscar a provocar ainda mais o ciúme daquele namorado mafioso dele. Que, só pra constar, odeia a minha relação com o Dite. O que é totalmente absurdo, claro. Porque, vocês sabem, por mais bonito que o Dite seja e, ainda que eu gostasse de homens, o que não é o caso, seria totalmente impossível que eu tivesse qualquer coisa com ele. Porque beijar o Dite seria como beijar, sei lá, o Hyoga (credo!).

E ele entendeu mesmo, o Dite, eu digo, porque logo a careta de zanga dele se desfez e ele caiu na gargalhada. Voltando depois pra mim um sorriso radiante, os olhos azul piscina brilhando de curiosidade, indagando.

– Mas e então, como foi? Ou melhor, como ele é?

– Heim? Quem? – eu respondi meio atordoado com a súbita mudança de humor dele (como se eu já não devesse estar acostumado!).

– O Scorpion, oras! – ele bufou exasperado – Como ele é? É tão gostoso quanto nos filmes?

E eu fiquei olhando pra ele meio sem saber muito bem o que responder. Porque o que eu ia dizer, afinal? Que o homem era absurdamente bonito? Que parecia exalar sexo? Que tinha um olhar totalmente perturbador? Que parecia despir as pessoas com os olhos mesmo quando obviamente não tinha qualquer interesse nelas? Bem, talvez eu devesse simplesmente dizer que, a despeito de tudo isso, ele era tão horrivelmente arrogante quanto se espera que um atorzinho na posição dele seja. Porque, de verdade, foi exatamente isso que eu senti. Naquela terrível uma hora, quinze minutos e trinta e cinco segundos em que fiquei dentro daquela sala com ele, eu digo.

Quer dizer, primeiro o cara me olha como se eu fosse uma aberração. E tá bom que eu sou meio esquisito e tudo, e que não sou o tipo de 'modelo incrivelmente lindo' com que ele está acostumado a lidar, mas também não precisava me olhar daquele jeito, precisava? Porque não é muito educado medir uma pessoa de cima à baixo daquela maneira, sabe? E eu tinha marcado horário, não tinha? Então aquela expressão surpresa dele era totalmente despropositada, pra não dizer deselegante.

Depois ele fica me encarando daquela forma totalmente constrangedora, meio como se tivesse me despindo com os olhos. Só que é claro que ele não estava. Porque alguém como ele não precisaria fazer isso, não é? Quer dizer, o cara pode ter quem ele quiser, por favor! Então, pra ser justo, eu tenho que admitir que talvez não seja realmente _culpa_ dele essa última parte. De me olhar desse jeito estranho, eu digo. E só que ele deve olhar assim pra todo mundo mesmo. Não é a toa que o cara é está na lista dos 10 mais sexy, afinal. Mesmo assim isso meio que causa uma sensação estranha nas pessoas. Um pouco que constrangedor e excitante ao mesmo tempo, sabe.

E então eu descubro que ele não está prestando atenção a uma palavra do que eu digo. É claro que não! Porque aparentemente alguém tão _comum_ quanto eu não seria digno de uma hora sequer da atenção _dele_. Ainda que essa hora fosse pra tratar do _tão sonhado patrocínio dele_. Patrocínio aliás que ele recusou. Isso mesmo_. Recusou_. Não sem antes ter feito com que eu me humilhasse bastante contando a ele todo o motivo que tinha me levado até lá, é claro. Que era, vocês sabem, o fato da Saori ter me traído com outro cara e tudo. Só que eu não disse o nome dela. Porque eu não ia querer que ele soubesse que o cara era ele, não é? Quer dizer, humilhação também tem limite, por favor!

E tudo bem que a minha proposta era um tanto insólita, e que seria até esperado que ele pudesse recusá-la. Mas ele tinha que fazer isso daquela maneira? Quer dizer, ele precisava mesmo me olhar daquele jeito? Ele tinha que me fazer contar todas aquelas coisas constrangedoras, quando sabia muito bem qual seria sua resposta final? Porque _eu_ _tenho certeza_ de que ele já sabia que resposta ia me dar desde o primeiro momento em que eu pisei naquela sala. Bom, desde o momento em que eu disse o que eu queria em troca do patrocínio, pelo menos. Porque aparentemente a idéia de ensinar uma pessoa como _eu_ a ser mais sensual era _demasiado repugnante_ pra ele. O suficiente pra fazê-lo recusar um excelente patrocínio pro filme dele, diga-se de passagem. Ou talvez ele só me achasse um caso perdido, mesmo. Não que eu me importasse com a opinião dele. Não mesmo. Afinal eu nem ia ver mais o cara de qualquer jeito, não é?

Só que exatamente quando eu pensava nisso, enquanto resumia pra um entusiasmado Afrodite como tinha sido minha reunião com o tal ator, e minhas impressões sobre ele (obviamente que omitindo certas coisas como o 'absurdamente bonito', o 'exalar sexo', e o 'olhar totalmente perturbador'), eu senti que alguém no camarote em frente me olhava insistentemente. E qual não foi minha surpresa ao virar o rosto e me deparar com o próprio. Exatamente. O tópico principal da conversa, Milo Scorpion, me olhava fixamente do camarote em frente!

Tudo bem, agora a história estava ficando _realmente_ inacreditável. Porque, o que um cara como o Scorpion estaria fazendo em um camarote do Fantasma da Ópera, na Times Square, no Sábado a noite, em meio a um bando de turistas? Quer dizer, isso era no mínimo irreal demais, fala sério!

E será que ele tinha qualquer noção do que aconteceria se alguma daquelas adolescentes alucinadas, que se diziam fãs dele, o reconhecessem e resolvessem avisar o resto da excursão? Porque elas sempre viajam em excursão, sabe, e essas excursões sempre incluem pelo menos um show da Broadway no pacote. Realmente, ele tinha muita sorte mesmo de os roteiros de viagem estarem optando por Mamma Mia nos últimos tempos.

Mas o caso é que fosse como fosse ali estava ele. Ao lado de uma senhora, que pela semelhança dos traços eu podia adivinhar ser a mãe dele, um par de gêmeos belíssimos, que tanto podiam ser seus irmãos, quanto modelos de alguma revista qualquer, e mais dois homens também aloirados e bastante bonitos. E ele olhava diretamente pra mim. Eu podia perceber isso mesmo na penumbra do teatro.

Só que se a intenção dele era me constranger com aquele olhar pra me humilhar mais um pouco, agora na frente de outras pessoas, eu sinto informar que ele _não ia conseguir_. Não mesmo. Bom, pelo menos eu não ia demonstrar nada. Então eu simplesmente o encarei de volta e sustentei o olhar dele com a maior firmeza que eu pude reunir. Porque se alguém devia se sentir constrangido ali, esse alguém não era eu. Afinal, não fui eu que olhei pra outra pessoa como se ela fosse uma aberração (mesmo essa pessoa sendo um pouco esquisita mesmo), que fui grosseiro a ponto de sequer prestar atenção ao que tal pessoa dizia, e que depois ainda fiz com que ela me contasse um monte de coisas pessoais dela, só pra no fim rejeitar completamente a coitada. É, não fui eu que fiz isso. Não fui eu que o ofendi. Então não tinha porque eu me sentir incomodado com o olhar dele, tinha?

Só que talvez tivesse. Porque enquanto eu o encarava as palavras do Dite ao meu lado meio que iam entrando inconscientemente na minha cabeça, sabe. E o que ele dizia entre risos (na verdade, gargalhando tanto que nem percebia que eu não estava mais olhando pra ele), era que o Scorpion devia ter achado que eu estava tentando comprar ele. Quer dizer, que eu... que eu... Mon Dieu! _Que eu queria levar ele pra cama em troca do patrocínio!_

É, eu sei, é terrível. Só que se vocês forem parar pra pensar aquilo podia muito bem ser verdade. Que o Scorpion tivesse pensado mesmo isso, eu digo. Porque se eu fosse um ator totalmente lindo, sexy e mundialmente desejado, e um nerd esquisito aparecesse na minha casa, do nada, me propondo essa coisa de 'lições de sedução' em troca de um patrocínio milionário, é bem provável que eu também pensasse a mesma coisa. Quer dizer, que o cara era só mais um fanático fracassado tentando oferecer dinheiro em troca de sexo, como muitos outros já deviam ter tentado.

De forma que era totalmente plausível que ele tivesse pensado isso, sabe. E, pra minha infelicidade, analisando as coisas sob essa perspectiva, ficava muito claro que eu tinha ofendido ele sim. _E muito_. Porque, na visão dele, eu o tratara como um prostituto, por favor! Então ele foi até bem educado de simplesmente ignorar o que eu estava dizendo e recusar minha proposta, ao invés de, sei lá, socar a minha cara. Que seria o que a maioria dos caras no lugar dele fariam, na verdade.

Então o que mais eu poderia fazer além de desviar meu olhar do dele e afastar discretamente a minha poltrona de forma a ficar meio que escondido atrás da cortina do camarote? Porque o cara com certeza devia estar achando que eu era algum tipo de lunático pervertido que andava perseguindo-o por aí. Fala sério!

Só que aparentemente aquele meu pequeno esconderijo improvisado não o impediu de continuar me encarando (ele devia me odiar muito mesmo). E eu sei disso porque o Dite, que a essa hora já tinha se cansado de rir da minha desventurada visita ao ator e tinha empunhado seu famigerado binóculo (daqueles que as mulheres usavam antigamente nas óperas, sabe? Pois é, ele encontrou um em um brechó e desde então o arrasta pra todo espetáculo que vai. Pode ter coisa mais vexatória?) para vasculhar a multidão em busca de rostos conhecidos, deu um gritinho:

– Oh, meu Deus, Camie! Você não vai acreditar em quem eu estou vendo! – falou ele sem desgrudar os olhos do binóculo. Só que é claro que eu ia. Acreditar, eu digo. Porque eu sabia exatamente _quem_ ele devia estar mirando naquele momento com aquela coisa ridícula.

– Milo Scorpion, _em pessoa_! É _muita_ coincidência! – ele continuou sem se incomodar em esperar uma resposta. Só que, bom, ele nunca se incomodava mesmo, não é? – Nossa, ele consegue ser ainda melhor ao vivo! Meu Deus! E não tira os olhos de você! – completou empolgado.

E foi assim que eu fiquei sabendo. Quero dizer, que o tal Milo aparentemente me odiava o suficiente pra continuar me acuando com os olhos mesmo quando eu tão obviamente já tinha cedido àquela batalha e covardemente me escondido atrás da cortina. O que é algo horrível de se fazer, diga-se de passagem. Só que eu não tinha muita alternativa, tinha? Então eu meio que não pude me impedir de dizer, resignado:

– Eu sabia. Ele me odeia! - Não que eu realmente me importasse com isso, é claro. É só que não é muito legal você saber que é odiado por alguém, sabe. Ainda que esse alguém seja um cara completamente desconhecido e que não te diga nada.

– Odeia? – ecoou o Dite abaixando finalmente o binóculo e olhando pra mim com um sorriso de incredulidade no rosto. – Camus, Camus... - ele continuou, levantando outra vez o objeto e continuando sua análise do ator no camarote da frente (e eu sabia que ele só não ia correndo até lá olhar de perto em consideração a minha humilde pessoa). – quando um homem olha desse jeito pra mim 'ódio' não é exatamente a palavra que me vem à mente, sabe?

– Como? – eu estava um pouco confuso, admito.

– Credo, Camie! - exasperou-se ele voltando o olhar pra mim mais uma vez. - Você pode até ser um gênio intelectual, com um raciocínio lógico invejável, e sei lá o que mais, mas no campo amoroso, meu amigo, eu tenho que lhe dizer que você deixa _muito_ a desejar. Vai me dizer que você ainda não percebeu?

Eu não tinha percebido, de forma que apenas continuei encarando ele, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, muito sério.

– Oras, Camus! O cara está obviamente afim de você! – ele despejou.

Eu realmente não sei como o Dite chega a essas conclusões. Juro. E eu já ia explicar a ele que aquilo era impossível. Considerando-se o fato de que o Scorpion me achava um lunático pervertido, e que já havia deixado _bem claro_ o quão repugnante era pra ele a idéia de me dar 'lições de sedução'. Quando a porta do camarote se abriu e o Máscara, que tinha ido buscar algumas bebidas, entrou com a Budweiser dele em uma mão e a Coca Diet do Dite na outra, dizendo:

– Quem está afim de quem?

– O Milo Scorpion, do Camus. – o Dite respondeu da forma mais natural do mundo, sorrindo para o namorado enquanto ele lhe entregava a Coca e se acomodava na poltrona ao seu lado. – Você demorou. –comentou.

– Você não faz idéia da fila que eu tive que enfrentar por essa Coca. – respondeu o outro, bufando mal humorado. –Mas que história é essa do Scorpion e do Camus?

E pra minha completa infelicidade o Dite começou a contar, muito contente, toda a minha 'história' com o Milo e a Saori. E tudo bem, eu sei que eles estão juntos, e que supostamente uma pessoa não deve guardar segredos do seu parceiro e tudo. Mas será que isso tem que incluir também os segredos dos seus amigos? Não que aquilo fosse realmente um segredo, de qualquer forma. Mas mesmo assim. Porque, de verdade, a _última_ coisa que eu precisava naquele momento era ter minha vida amorosa discutida entre o Dite e o namorado dele. Mas o que eu podia fazer, também? Voar em cima dos dois e calar a boca deles a força? Bem, sempre era uma possibilidade a se considerar.

E foi então que o Dite finalmente encerrou o discurso dele com um:

– ...E agora o Scorpion tá caidinho por ele!

O que obviamente me fez lembrar da necessidade de explicar a ele sobre a impossibilidade daquilo acontecer. Então eu disse:

– Dite, isso não é verdade. Ele...

Mas eu não consegui terminar porque fui mais uma vez interrompido pelo Máscara (aquilo já estava começando a me irritar)

– Hum, é bem possível... – ele disse com aquela voz grossa dele, concordando com o Dite e dando mais um gole na Bud dele.

O que realmente me surpreendeu. O fato de ele concordar com o Dite, eu digo. Porque eu sempre pensei que a última coisa que aquele cara faria seria sugerir que eu pudesse ser remotamente atraente pra alguém. Considerando-se que ele não vai muito com a minha cara por causa daquele ciúme insano que ele tem do Dite e tudo. Então aquilo também me deixou um pouco envaidecido, sabe. Quer dizer, o fato de ele acreditar que alguém como o Milo Scorpion poderia _realmente _estar atraído por mim. Mesmo que não fosse verdade.

Só que então ele completou:

– Vocês sabem, o cara é um cachorro, ele trepa com tudo o que se mexe! - E eu imediatamente deixei de me sentir envaidecido.

Pra minha sorte, naquele exato momento o sinal que indicava o início do segundo ato tocou e as luzes se apagaram impedindo-os de continuar o assunto. Um pouco depois o Hyoga e alguns amigos que ele tinha trazido com ele (o japonesinho que está na classe dele de economia - que é uma graça de garoto - e o irmão mais velho dele – nem tão gracioso assim) entraram no camarote. O que também foi uma sorte, se vocês forem parar pra pensar. Quer dizer, que eles tivessem chegado só naquela hora e não antes. Porque, bom, já era suficiente que minha vida amorosa fosse discutida entre o Dite e o namorado dele, sabe. Eu realmente não precisava que aquilo se estendesse também ao Hyoga e aos amigos de faculdade dele.

Então eu esperei até que todos estivessem de volta aos seus lugares e aproveitei pra ir até o banheiro. Porque eu realmente não posso suportar aquele amontoado de gente que se reúne lá durante o intervalo. Além disso, eu não me importava muito de perder uma parte do 'Baile dos Mascarados'. Porque afinal eu já tinha visto a Cristine e o Raul encenando aquela dança 12 vezes, já tinha decorado 'Mascarade', e já sabia tudo o que ia acontecer na peça, na verdade.

Só que quando eu ia empurrar a porta pra entrar no banheiro masculino, depois de ter parado no bar pra comprar uma água, ela se abriu pelo lado oposto e eu dei de frente adivinhem com quem? Exatamente. O próprio. Milo Scorpion. Mon Dieu, de todas as pessoas do mundo por que eu tinha que dar de cara logo com ele? Sério, aquilo já estava ficando ridículo. Agora era capaz dele ainda achar que eu tinha seguido ele até ali pra... pra... bom, era melhor nem pensar naquilo.

Então pra evitar mais constrangimentos eu dei meia volta e já ia saindo quando ele me pediu pra esperar e segurou meu pulso. E quando ele fez isso foi como se correntes elétricas tivessem passando pelo meu corpo, a partir do ponto onde ele tocou até a raiz dos meus cabelos. Uma coisa totalmente esquisita.

Ele também pareceu sentir isso, porque mal colocou a mão em mim, retirou-na imediatamente como se tivesse levado um choque ou coisa assim. E talvez tivesse mesmo. Levado um choque, eu digo. Porque era bem provável que aquilo fosse eletricidade estática, sabe? Quer dizer, que um de nós estivesse com acúmulo de energia estática (o que normalmente é causado pelo atrito de materiais isolantes), e, portanto, propenso a estes choques elétricos quando em contato com outros corpos. O que é bem comum, na verdade. Eu acho até que todo mundo já levou um choque assim. Só que normalmente as duas pessoas sentem o choque, sabe. E você só leva o choque e pronto. Não fica sentindo a corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo daquele jeito. Bem, pelo menos eu nunca tinha sentido. Só que certamente era aquilo mesmo que tinha acontecido, não? Porque, que outra explicação tinha?

Bom, mas o caso era que fosse como fosse ele queria falar alguma coisa comigo. Então eu entrei no banheiro, deixando que a porta se fechasse atrás de mim, e fiquei olhando pra ele, que estava lindo em um jeans escuro e uma blusa de gola role de lã preta (e lã é uma das coisas que pode gerar eletricidade estática), esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

– Eu ia mesmo procurar você. – ele começou finalmente, parecendo meio hesitante. O que me surpreendeu bastante, é claro. Primeiro pelo fato dele ter pensado em me procurar, apesar de eu ser hipoteticamente um maníaco pervertido, que o perseguia pela cidade em busca de sexo. Segundo porque aquele Scorpion hesitante não combinava em nada com a imagem de ator arrogante que eu tinha dele. Então eu só levantei uma sobrancelha e fiquei esperando o que viria.

– Eu queria saber se... se aquela sua proposta ainda está em pé. – ele concluiu, agora me olhando muito firme, com aqueles incríveis olhos de gato que ele tinha, cheios de resolução.

Certo, então nós íamos tratar de negócios, afinal. Ali. No banheiro de um musical da Broadway, num Sábado a noite? Bem, que fosse. O negócio em questão também não era dos mais convencionais mesmo. Então eu disse.

– Por que? Acaso o Sr. estaria pensando em voltar atrás na sua resposta, Sr. Scorpion?

– Panagopoulos.

– O quê?

– Meu nome. É Panagopoulos. Milo Panagopoulos. Scorpion é só meu nome artístico. E se nós vamos mesmo fechar algum tipo de contrato, ou coisa assim, é melhor que isso seja feito com meu nome civil, não?

–Ah... certo. Então, Sr. Pa... Pan... hum... – Nossa, será que não dava pra ele ter um nomezinho mais fácil, não?

– Milo. Pode me chamar de Milo. – ele me interrompeu. E eu percebi que ele mordia os lábios pra não rir da minha dificuldade em pronunciar o nome dele. Que ótimo! Agora eu também tinha me tornado entretenimento pro cara.

– Muito bem então, _Milo_, - eu continuei já um tanto irritado (impressionante o dom que aquela criatura tinha de me tirar do sério) – o Sr. pretende reconsiderar sua decisão?

– É... na verdade eu pretendo sim. Se o negócio ainda te interessar, é claro. – ele respondeu.

Só que ele meio que parecia hesitar. Bem de leve, sabe. Então eu fiquei ali olhando pra ele desconfiado. Meio que tentando ler no semblante dele o que poderia tê-lo levado àquela súbita mudança de opinião (talvez ele tivesse simplesmente percebido que eu não era um maníaco, afinal. Mesmo porque se ele ainda pensasse assim, ele não teria aceitado a proposta, não é?), e porque havia todas aquelas dúvidas em seus olhos. Porque elas estavam lá, disso eu estava certo. E não só elas. Havia também algum receio,uma certa preocupação e uma boa dose de excitação naqueles orbes azuis, eu era capaz de jurar. Porque o Dite pode até falar que eu sou uma negação nessa coisa de relações sociais e tudo. E talvez eu seja mesmo. Considerando-se que eu sempre fui nerd e essas coisas. Mas quando o assunto são negócios, eu certamente sei ler meu oponente. Quer dizer, eu fui praticamente _criado_ pra isso, por favor! E aquele cara estava escondendo bem mais do que ele dizia, eu podia apostar. Então eu resolvi arriscar:

– Como você sabia que eu ia estar aqui hoje? – eu lancei. Porque era uma possibilidade, não era? Que ele soubesse e tivesse me seguido até ali de propósito, eu digo. Tá, não era. Mas, bom, talvez eu pudesse descobrir alguma outra coisa por aquele caminho, sabe. Porque, que era estranho uma cara como ele estar num lugar daqueles num Sábado à noite vocês vão ter de concordar comigo que era sim. E muito.

– Eu não sabia. – ele respondeu então com um sorriso totalmente encantador. Não aquele sexy que ele sempre exibe nas capas de revistas e nos filmes, sabe. Um outro. Meio ingênuo e travesso ao mesmo tempo, e que fazia com que uma pequena covinha se insinuasse do lado esquerdo do lábio dele.

– É que a minha mãe está de visita na cidade, sabe. – ele continuou no mesmo tom. – e ela quis porque quis vir assistir esse negócio. Então agente meio que não teve outra saída senão trazê-la. Eu e os meus irmãos, eu digo. – (então eram mesmo os irmãos dele. Os caras no camarote com ele, eu quero dizer. Não resta dúvida de que beleza é _realmente_ genético.) - Foi coincidência mesmo eu te encontrar aqui, juro. Se bem que eu confesso que te segui até o banheiro. - ele completou com outro daqueles sorrisos.

– Como assim? – Eu estava um pouco confuso. Porque eu não tinha chegado no banheiro _depois_ dele?

– Ah, você sabe, eu tava no fundo do meu camarote brincando com isso aqui, - ele retirou do bolso um objeto indefinível e o chacoalhou em baixo do meu nariz- então vi quando você saiu e resolvi te seguir. Daí vi que você tinha parado no bar pra comprar alguma coisa e resolvi arriscar te esperar aqui. Porque era bem provável que você desse uma passadinha no banheiro antes de voltar, não era? E, bom, você passou mesmo! – ele respondeu com um sorriso triunfante ainda mais lindo que o primeiro, se possível.

Eu estava surpreso, é claro. Só que aquilo também era um pouco que reconfortante. O fato de ter sido _ele_ quem me seguiu até o banheiro, eu digo. Porque se fora ele que me seguira então eu não corria mais o risco dele estar achando que _eu_ o tinha seguido até ali pra... bom, vocês sabem.

E foi então que eu reparei no que estava na mão dele. Quer dizer, no objeto com que ele supostamente estava 'brincando' no fundo do camarote dele, e que ele ainda balançava distraidamente na mão enquanto falava. E eu realmente não pude acreditar no que eu via. Porque o objeto em questão era uma replica exata do binóculo ridículo do Dite. Sério. Então eu simplesmente não consegui aguentar e caí na gargalhada.

E tá, eu sei que simplesmente cair na risada daquele jeito era totalmente despropositado e tudo. Sem contar que era bem _mau educado_, é claro. E eu nem sou o tipo que fica por aí rindo de qualquer coisa na frente das pessoas, sabe. Ao contrário, eu costumo ser bem sério e contido e tudo o mais. Eu nem mesmo_ lembro_ de quando foi a ultima vez que eu ri desse jeito na frente de alguém. Pra falar a verdade eu acho que eu _nunca_ ri assim na frente de ninguém (descontando-se as vezes em que o Dite me faz tortura de cócegas, é claro). Só que imaginar que realmente pudessem existir duas pessoas no mundo que andassem com um negócio estúpido daquele de um lado pro outro como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, era tão absurdamente insólito, ainda mais considerando a situação toda, que eu simplesmente não consegui me conter.

Então, como em um passe de mágica, em algum momento no meio daquelas risadas eu me dei conta de que entendia o Milo. Mais até do que eu poderia ousar supor. Porque de repente eu percebia _exatamente _que_ tipo _de pessoa ele era. E ele era o tipo de pessoa que abre mão de uma noite de sábado pra levar a mãe ao musical que ela tanto quer ver. Que posa de sexy simbol pro mundo todo, mas guarda um sorriso lindo, travesso e ingênuo, com direito a covinha no canto da boca, escondido só pra ele. E, claro, o tipo de pessoa que anda por aí com um binóculo feminino _ridículo_, comprado em algum brechó de quinta pra bisbilhotar a vida das pessoas nos camarotes, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Então, sim, eu sabia _exatamente_ que tipo de pessoa ele era. E foi por isso que eu me voltei pra ele (que me olhava com uma expressão indefinível no rosto) naquele momento e disse, estendendo-lhe a mão:

– Ok. Vamos fazer o acordo. Suas 'lições' pelo meu patrocínio.

– Feito. – ele respondeu após um breve momento, apertando a minha mão e abrindo mais um daqueles sorrisos luminosos que ele guardava só pra ele. E mais uma vez eu senti aquela eletricidade irradiar pelo meu corpo.

E então, apesar de saber que aquela coisa toda de 'lição de Sedução', mesmo sendo uma solução bem prática pro meu problema, era uma loucura de fato, e apesar de saber também que ele obviamente ainda estava escondendo alguma coisa (quer dizer, eu não sou estúpido, por favor!), isso meio que já não tinha mais tanta importância. Porque agora eu _sabia _o tipo de pessoa que ele era.

– Primeira lição, Segunda feira, no meu apartamento, às 18:00h. Pode ser? – indagou ele então, com os olhos azuis brilhando felinamente.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e me virei pra sair logo dali. Porque eu havia acabado de olhar no relógio e se eu não estivesse enganado àquela altura a peça já havia chegado naquele ponto em que eles caçam o Fantasma com a ajuda da Cristine, sabe. E o Dite devia estar se debulhando em lágrimas. Já que aquele era exatamente o _problema_ dele com aquele musical. Porque ele achava que a Cristine tinha que ficar com o Fantasma e não com o Raul. Então ele sempre assistia ao espetáculo um monte de vezes na esperança de que um dia o final de repente mudasse. O que é totalmente _ilógico_, é claro. Mas o que se há de fazer?

Então não ia demorar muito ele ia voltar os olhos na minha direção aos prantos como sempre, na esperança de que eu estivesse à beira das lágrimas também (até parece!) e ia descobrir que eu ainda não tinha voltado pro meu lugar desde então. E ia passar o resto da noite me enchendo de perguntas sobre o que eu tinha ficado fazendo por tanto tempo no banheiro. O que eu não estava nem um pouco com vontade de contar. Bom, pelo menos não agora. De forma que eu tratei de me apressar de volta ao camarote. Só que antes de sair dali eu me virei novamente para o ator e disse:

– Milo, é bom que você saiba que eu costumo ser bem pontual!

Ele sorriu displicente, e então quando eu já terminava de cruzar o umbral eu ouvi a voz dele de novo:

– Ruivo, não ouse me deixar esperando!

Eu olhei pra ele por sobre o ombro uma última vez e fechei a porta.

* * *

**Olá a todos,**

**Em primeiro lugar eu queria dizer que eu to amando escrever com o Camie. Porque a coisa com ele flui tão fácil. E ele é muito hilário (ou será que sou só eu que acho?), então eu sempre me divirto muito escrevendo os chs sob o ponto de vista dele. A forma como ele tem que racionalizar tudo pra explicar pra si mesmo me mata XD**

**Outro personagem que eu tenho gostado muito é o Dite, e eu tava pensando seriamente em fazer um POV dele, o que vc acham? Claro que seria uma coisa mais curta e voltada à visão pessoal dele dos personagens principais e acontecimentos da história, e não à vida pessoal dele, que eu não pretendo desenvolver muito pra não me estender demais na fic. Então me digam o que acham, e eu penso na idéia, ok?**

**Outra coisa é sobre o Máscara. Puxa, eu queria tanto dar um nome a ele! E toda fic que eu já li em que ele aparece com um nome, chamam-no de Carlo. Então eu queria saber quem inventou isso e como eu faço pra saber se a pessoa que inventou deixa eu usar esse nome tb. Será que alguém pode me ajudar quanto a isso?**

**Enfim é isso aí, eu acho, eu estou morta de sono agora, então depois se eu lembrar de mais alguma outra coisa que eu queria dizer eu edito aqui, tá?**

**Só agradecendo as reviews então, muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo a todas que perderam um pouquinho do seu tempo pra postar algum comentário aqui: Lune, Axly, Human Being, Maga do 4, Fernanda. Muito obrigada pelos elogios e um beijão a todas.**

**Bjos**

**PS: Eu resolvi escrever minhas duas fics ao mesmo tempo (porque eu não consegui optar por nenhuma delas), e tem sido bem legal, mas eu percebi que levo mais ou menos uma semana e pouco pra escrever um ch de WW e três dias pra Aprendendo a Seduzir o.o... por isso não se preocupem leitoras de WW o ch já está em andamento ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 4**

Milo POV

18:02. Ele estava atrasado.

Eu conferi mais uma vez meu relógio de pulso com o horário do celular, e depois com o relógio da cozinha. Não havia erro, Ele estava _mesmo _atrasado.

Ele não poderia ter mudado de idéia, poderia? Porque se fosse o caso ele teria ligado avisando ou algo assim, não? Quer dizer, normalmente é isso que as pessoas fazem quando vão se atrasar e essas coisas. É o que manda a educação, sabe. Só que eu também não me lembrava se eu tinha dado meu telefone pra ele. Mas não seria tão difícil assim pra ele descobrir, não é? E no Sábado ele tinha dito que costumava ser pontual e tudo, não tinha? No teatro, eu digo.

Aliás, foi mesmo muita coincidência encontrar ele lá, sabe. Principalmente quando eu já estava achando aquela noite o fim. Quer dizer, ninguém merece ter de passar o Sábado num programa família com a mãe e os irmãos, por favor. Ainda mais considerando-se tudo o que tinha acontecido na sexta a noite. Porque na sexta a noite, ou melhor, na sexta no final da tarde, depois que o Francês foi embora e o Dohko ligou pra me comunicar que eu só tinha mais dois meses (e como ele espera que eu consiga um patrocínio em dois meses, alguém me diz? Será que alguém já disse pra ele que isso leva no mínimo, sei lá, uns um seis meses?), o telefone tocou de novo e era o Deba, do pronto socorro, pra avisar que o Shura tinha sido esfaqueado. Sério. Esfaqueado. E tudo bem que foi só uma facada leve na perna, e que o médico disse que era um ferimento superficial que não ia deixar cicatriz, nem nada. Mas mesmo assim. Quer dizer, ele foi _esfaqueado_. E isso não era nem um filme.

E é claro que a culpa era totalmente minha. Porque fui eu que pedi pra eles (pro Deba e pro Shura, eu digo), ficarem na cola do Dohko pra descobrir quem tinha contratado ele, pra começo de conversa. E eu sei que eu não devia mandar outras pessoas fazerem o meu serviço sujo e tudo, mas se meu rosto já é conhecido demais para que eu possa simplesmente andar por aí sem causar tumulto, que dirá seguir alguém sem levantar suspeita. Então eu meio que não tinha muita alternativa, sabe.

E foi por isso que o Deba me ligou. Porque aparentemente aquela facada estava relacionada ao tal serviço que eu tinha pedido pra eles fazerem (que era, como eu disse, seguir o Dohko), e parecia que o Shura queria me contar alguma coisa. Então eu simplesmente saí correndo pro pronto socorro na mesma hora. Não que eu não fosse fazer isso de qualquer jeito. Correr para o pronto Socorro, eu digo. Porque o Shura e o Deba são meus amigos, vocês sabem. Então é claro que eu me importo com eles. Bastante. Só que eu também não tinha como saber que aquela coisa toda de seguir o Dohko pudesse acabar desse jeito, tinha? Porque o Dohko pode ser muitas coisas, sabe, mas ele nunca foi violento. Bom, pelo menos não que eu saiba.

Então eu mal entrei na emergência o Deba já foi falando:

– Parece que tinha outro cara seguindo o sujeito. Foi ele que atacou o espanhol.

O sujeito a quem ele se referia era um cara com quem, eles descobriram, o Dohko vinha se encontrando regularmente nos últimos tempos, e que a gente acreditava podia ter alguma relação com o contratante, se não fosse o próprio. Desde então eles meio que vinham tentando seguir a pista dele. Só que isso andava se revelando uma tarefa bem mais complicada do que a gente tinha pensado. Porque aparentemente era praticamente _impossível_ apanhar o homem. Era quase como se ele se fundisse nas sombras. Meio como se ele se misturasse na multidão, ou sei lá. Quase como se fosse um de nós, sabe. Um ladrão, eu digo. Bom, ex ladrão, no nosso caso. Mas vocês entenderam.

E pelo que o Deba tinha acabado de dizer não era só a gente que estava atrás do cara. Então eu perguntei incrédulo:

– Outro? – Porque parecia um tanto absurdo que o homem realmente pudesse ter _duas_ pessoas seguindo ele.

Mas o Deba simplesmente confirmou com a cabeça, bastante convencido, enquanto eu me aproximava do lugar onde o médico dava alguns pontos na perna do Shura.

E mal o espanhol colocou os olhos em mim já foi despejando:

– Ele perguntou quem havia me enviado. – ele disse. - Com quem eu estava. Eu disse que não era da conta dele, claro, e perguntei quem o mandara. Foi aí que ele se levantou e me atacou. Teria me matado se eu tivesse dado chance. Mas não dei. Corri. Provavelmente deixei um rastro de sangue por onde passei, mas corri o mais rápido que já corri na vida. E finalmente ele perdeu a minha pista. Não acho que conhecesse bem a área.

– Não entendo. – eu disse balançando a cabeça. Porque eu não entendia mesmo. De onde diabos tinha saído aquele cara? E por que atacar o Shura assim, sem motivo? Aquela violência gratuita me assustava. De verdade. Então eu me lembrei de perguntar:

– E esse cara, quem ele estava espionando? Ele estava seguindo o cúmplice, ou o próprio Dohko?

– O cúmplice. Com certeza. – ele respondeu fazendo uma careta pro médico que passava alguma coisa com um algodão no corte na perna dele.- O desgraçado veio andando, sei lá de onde, juro. Esgueirou-se pela entrada dos fundos, por entre os latões de lixo, quase antes de eu ter notado que ele estava lá. O Dohko abriu a porta pra ele, vi seu rosto sob a luz que vinha de fora do barracão. Ele estava usando um maldito capuz, por isso só consegui ver seu nariz.

– Claro. – eu disse, irônico. Porque, de verdade, o cara estava sempre se escondendo de alguma maneira. Era quase como se ele estivesse fugindo de alguma coisa, ou não quisesse ser reconhecido, não sei.

– Claro.- ele concordou. - Um segundo ou dois depois,- continuou - o outro sujeito apareceu. O que me atacou. Arquejando, como se estivesse seguindo o primeiro cara. O cúmplice do Dohko. Mas se movia sem fazer nenhum ruído. Era um profissional, Milo. Estou certo disso.

– E você tem certeza de que nunca tinha visto ele antes? – eu perguntei.

– Ele não era do Bronx. – ele garantiu. - Também não o reconheci do porto, nem de nenhuma das rodas que eu frequentei. E ele não falava como... bem, como qualquer pessoa do subúrbio. Se você quer saber, eu nem acho que ele seja americano. Mas ele era bom. Era danado de bom.

E devia ser mesmo. Pra conseguir pegar o Shura desprevenido. Porque eu era testemunha, ninguém vencia fácil o espanhol numa briga. Não mesmo. Bom, pelo menos não quando ele não era pego totalmente de surpresa daquele jeito.

E era por isso que eu tinha que dar um fim naquilo logo, sabe. Quer dizer nessa história toda de roubo de tiara, Dohko e perseguições frustradas. Porque aquilo já estava ficando realmente perigoso. E eu não podia continuar arriscando a vida dos meus amigos daquele jeito. Então talvez o melhor fosse eu pegar logo a droga da tiara e acabar de uma vez com aquilo. Só que, claro, pra isso eu precisava do maldito patrocínio pra convencer a porcaria da Saori Kido a me entregar a jóia. E obviamente que eu não ia conseguir isso em dois meses. A não ser que eu me propusesse a aceitar a oferta do ruivo, é claro. Só que eu também não queria, ou melhor, não _podia_, envolver mais alguém naquela bagunça, podia? Principalmente agora. Depois que as coisas haviam tomado àquela proporção, eu digo.

Então quando eu me deparei com o francês àquela noite no teatro eu meio que prometi pra mim mesmo que não ia falar com ele. Mesmo que ele estivesse totalmente lindo com aqueles cabelos vermelhos caindo soltos e brilhantes pelos ombros e a pele que parecia tão branca mesmo sob a luz fraca do ambiente. Porque eu ainda não sabia muito bem o que fazer e não queria correr o risco de agir precipitadamente e tudo.

Só que é claro que eu não consegui cumprir minha promessa.

Porque, a quem eu queria enganar? Eu nem conseguia tirar os olhos do cara. Pior, desde a tarde passada que eu não conseguia sequer tirá-lo da minha cabeça. O que era totalmente absurdo, é claro. Porque vejam, na situação em que eu estava eu _realmente_ tinha coisas bem mais _urgentes_ pra pensar do que em como seria estar na cama com um francês que eu só tinha visto por uma hora, uma vez na vida. _Muito_ mais urgentes, diga-se de passagem. Mas, bom, não tão _interessantes_, com certeza.

De qualquer forma, eu talvez tivesse conseguido cumprir minha promessa. _Talvez_. Se não fosse aquela noiva dele, é claro. Bom, pelo menos eu _acho_ que era a noiva dele. A loira que estava com ele no camarote, eu digo. Quer dizer, quem mais poderia ser? E ficar olhando pra aqueles dois definitivamente me irritou, sabe. Não que eu estivesse com _ciúme_. Não mesmo. Porque não tinha como eu estar com ciúme de uma cara que eu nem conhecia direito, tinha?

É só que eu não conseguia entender muito bem, sabe. Quer dizer, ela tinha _traído_ ele, pelo amor de Deus. Então como ele podia simplesmente ficar ali com ela como se nada tivesse acontecido? E tá certo que a mulher era linda e tudo (bom pelo menos a parte dela que eu conseguia ver acima do balcão do camarote - o que, no caso, era só o rosto dela), com aquele cabelo loiro prateado e os olhos azul piscina, mas mesmo assim.

E se fosse só isso, ainda tudo bem. Se ele só estivesse com ela por causa da aparência dela, eu digo. Só que não era. Não mesmo. Porque _dava pra ver_ que existia cumplicidade entre eles. Bom, pelo menos se a forma como ela ria divertida do que ele falava servisse de indicação. E tá bom que ele também parecia um tanto irritado e tudo, mas era uma irritação superficial, sabe. Nada como o olhar totalmente congelante que ele me lançou na sexta feira na minha casa, ou como o àquele absolutamente cortante com que ele me encarou quando percebeu que eu estava olhando pra ele no teatro. Nada disso. E nem era _eu_ que tinha corneado ele.

Então eu não estava realmente _pensando muito bem_ quando resolvi seguir ele até o banheiro, sabe. E foi totalmente por impulso também que eu segurei o pulso dele naquela hora. Quando ele tentou fugir de mim logo que chegou, eu digo (Sério. Ele tentou _fugir_ de mim e eu _segurei_ ele. Qual era o _problema _comigo, afinal?).

E de repente ali estava ele. Parado na minha frente, incrivelmente lindo em uma calça social preta, uma blusa de malha escura e um blazer grafite, com os cabelos ruivos soltos pelas costas e uma sobrancelha fina erguida, esperando que eu me manifestasse. Então é claro que eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa, não é? Porque eu que tinha segurado ele ali, em primeiro lugar.

Então sem que eu percebesse as palavras meio que foram saindo da minha boca, sabe. E quando eu dei por mim estava feito. Eu já tinha aceitado à proposta dele e não dava mais pra voltar atrás. Só que eu também não _queria_ mais voltar atrás. Não depois de ter sentido o que eu senti quando toquei nele. Aquele arrepio indescritível, como se só tocar a pele dele fosse capaz causar pequenos choques pelo meu corpo. Não depois de ter visto como ele ficava lindo tentando pronunciar meu nome. E definitivamente não depois de ter escutado ele rir.

Porque a risada dele era como cerveja gelada em um dia quente. Como conseguir chorar de verdade quando se está triste. Como um mergulho no mar azul de Mikonos, onde eu nasci. A risada dele era libertadora e revigorante. E de repente eu percebi que queria fazê-lo rir assim sempre. Nem me importava entender o motivo. Porque a risada dele era como voltar pra casa. E eu só queria ficar ali, olhando pra ele, pra sempre.

E foi então que eu decidi: A noiva dele já era. Porque ele ia ser meu ou eu não me chamava Milo Panagopoulos. E se eu ia ter que usar aquela coisa toda de patrocínio pra conseguir me aproximar dele, então que fosse.

E não me entendam mal, eu não estou dizendo que eu ia me _apaixonar_ pelo cara. Mesmo porque eu sou totalmente contra essa coisa de se apaixonar. Mas que eu ia ter ele pra mim, ah, isso eu ia.

Só que já eram seis e vinte, se o meu relógio não estava errado (e ele não estava, porque eu já tinha conferido ele setes vezes, contando com a última, com o celular e o relógio da cozinha), e o combinado era que ele estivesse no meu apartamento às seis. E ele disse que costumava ser pontual e tudo. Então, bom, vamos admitir que talvez ele não viesse mais.

E foi exatamente quando eu pensava nisso que a campainha tocou. Eu já devia saber, é claro. Porque, vocês sabem, o telefone só chama quando a gente esquece dele, e a campainha só toca quando a gente desiste de esperar. É uma daquelas tais leis que regem o universo. Então eu já devia ter desistido há mais tempo, é claro. De esperar, eu digo. Quer dizer, pra que a coisa funcionasse e a campainha tocasse e tudo. Mas como parece que a gente também nunca lembra disso na hora em que deve, ele só estava chegando naquela hora mesmo. Vinte minutos atrasado.

E eu realmente esperava que aquele não fosse o tipo de 'pontualidade' que ele costumava empregar em todos os negócios dele. De verdade. Caso contrário eu realmente não saberia explicar como ele podia ser tão bem sucedido. Pra crédito dele, no entanto, eu tenho que dizer que ele estava totalmente perfeito em um Calvin Klein cinza e parecia bastante constrangido com o próprio atraso.

Então, como eu não sabia exatamente qual o '_caráter'_ das lições que eu teria de dar a ele, e como aquilo, em princípio, era pra ser apenas um negócio, eu o levei para o escritório (na melhor das hipóteses transar em um escritório também poderia ser bem excitante).

– Eu estou meio sem tempo hoje. – ele foi dizendo logo que entramos, enquanto acomodava-se à cadeira da escrivaninha e remexia uma pasta de couro preta que ele tinha trazido com ele (provavelmente ele tinha vindo direto do escritório) – então talvez não vá dá pra fazer muita coisa.

Eu olhei pra ele.

– E o que _exatamente_ você gostaria de fazer? – Eu perguntei. E eu _sei_ que isso não soou muito bem e que foi um pouco direto e tudo. Tá, foi totalmente direto e grosseiro. Mas eu tinha que saber, não tinha?

E foi então que ele levantou os olhos pra mim um tanto surpreso e corou. Sério. Ele _corou_. Meu Deus, quem em New York nos dias de hoje, com mais de 13 anos, ainda cora? Mas aparentemente aquele ruivo que parecia tão seguro de si, ainda corava. E aquilo, eu devo dizer, o deixava ainda mais sexy, se possível. Era incrível. Quando é que eu iria imaginar que um simples rubor pudesse tornar uma pessoa tão... desejável.

– Ah, bem... – ele começou desconcertado, com as bochechas e as pontas das orelhas totalmente rosadas. E eu me perguntei se eu algum dia eu já tinha visto, ainda que na infância, algo tão absolutamente adorável. E concluí que provavelmente não. – talvez eu não tenha me expressado muito bem no nosso último encontro, sabe. Mas a verdade é que você realmente não tem que se preocupar. Quer dizer, as aulas vão ser estritamente _teóricas_. Você não vai precisar nem tocar em mim, nem nada.

– _Estritamente teóricas_? – eu ecoei. Porque ele não podia estar falando sério podia? Quer dizer, como assim 'teóricas'? E eu não ia '_precisar_' tocar nele? Do que diabos ele estava falando? Ele não poderia mesmo estar sugerindo que eu teria que passar sei lá quanto tempo naquela sala com ele falando sobre sexo, sem poder tocá-lo, poderia?

Não, porque aquilo era tortura, sabe. E alguém tinha que dizer pra ele que tortura é considerado crime nesse país. Quer dizer, ele poderia até ser _processado_ por isso. E eu tenho certeza de que qualquer juiz no mundo me daria ganho de causa imediato assim que colocasse os olhos nele. Principalmente se ele me fizesse o favor de corar no tribunal. Sério.

Só que ele não devia se importar muito com isso. Porque ele apenas concordou rapidamente com a cabeça, cruzando as pernas e apoiando uma agenda no joelho, enquanto encaixava uns óculos no nariz. O que obviamente fez com que eu perguntasse:

– O que você está fazendo? - Porque, sério, o que exatamente ele pretendia com aquela agenda e aqueles óculos?

– Eu vou tomar notas, é claro. – ele respondeu, desviando pra mim um olhar surpreso, como se eu tivesse acabado de perguntar a coisa mais estúpida do mundo.

Só que não era a coisa mais estúpida do mundo. Não mesmo. Porque, tomar notas? Ele não podia estar falando sério, podia? Quer dizer, _tomar notas_? Por favor! Onde ele achava que estava? No colégio?

Então eu só fiquei ali parado, olhando pra ele, enquanto ele escrevia alguma coisa na tal agenda. Os olhos multi cor, que hoje estavam de um castanho bronze, parecendo ainda maiores sob os óculos de aro fino, que meio que lhe davam um ar intelectual, de professor jovem. E eu pensei, não pela primeira vez, que a noiva dele era uma completa idiota.

– Você gosta tanto assim dela? – Eu acabei perguntando. Esse é o problema comigo, sabe. Eu raramente _penso_ antes de falar.

– Como? – ele perguntou confuso, erguendo os olhos.

– Você sabe, sua noiva. Você gosta _mesmo_ dela?

Ele me olhou como um adulto olharia pra uma criança que não consegue amarrar os próprios sapatos e disse, levantando uma sobrancelha:

– Bem, eu vou me _casar_ com ela, não vou?

Eu sabia disso, é claro. E também sabia que ele só estava ali pra fazer com que ela se apaixonasse por ele, pra que assim ele não precisasse mais cancelar o noivado e tudo. Mas, ei, existem muitos motivos que podem levar uma pessoa a querer casar com outra, sabe? E eu ia dizer isso quando ele continuou, agora com alguma impaciência.

– Então... será que a gente poderia deixar a conversa pra depois e começar logo com as lições?

– Certo. – eu cedi.

– E de quantas lições exatamente nós estamos falando? – Eu quis saber

– Não sei... – ele deu de ombros. - Quantas forem necessárias. Até você achar que eu estou pronto.

Até eu achar que ele estivesse _pronto_? Era piada, né? Porque ele simplesmente não podia estar mais _pronto_, fala sério! Exatamente a que ponto do absurdo aquilo tudo ainda podia chegar? Alguém me diz.

Então eu simplesmente perguntei, incrédulo:

– Você acha mesmo que isso vai dar certo?

E como ele continuasse apenas olhando pra mim aparentemente sem entender exatamente do que eu estava falando, eu continuei:

– Porque não se pode realmente fazer com que alguém se apaixone por você, sabe? Não importa quantas lições de sedução você possa ter.

E eu sei que aquilo era praticamente como dar um tiro no próprio pé. Já que ele poderia muito bem, sei lá, cair em si, concordar comigo e ir embora. E isso, vocês sabem, seria o fim do meu patrocínio. Sem falar de todos os meus planos de saber como era ter ele na minha cama. Mas eu também não sou tão canalha assim, não é? Então eu tinha que pelo menos alertar o cara.

Infelizmente eu acho que isso meio que irritou ele, porque ele retirou os óculos e olhou pra mim com um olhar de dar inveja a qualquer cubo de gelo. Se cubos de gelo tivessem olhos, é claro.

– E o que você sabe sobre se apaixonar? - ele disse - Você nunca se apaixonou.

Foi a minha vez de me indignar.

– Como você pode saber? – eu disse. Porque, sério, como ele poderia afirmar aquilo? O cara mal me conhecia.

– Porque você não teria tido _tempo_ pra isso, non mon ami? – ele respondeu com um sorrisinho irônico nos lábios.

– Como é? – eu não podia acreditar naquilo.

– Ah, por favor! Você entendeu muito bem. - exasperou-se ele - Como você ia poder realmente _gostar_ de alguém, se você parece totalmente incapaz de ficar com uma pessoa tempo suficiente pra isso? Quer dizer, existe alguém no mercado que você ainda não tenha levado pra cama?

Ele estava certo, é claro. Mas me incomodava o fato de ele se achar tão moralmente superior a mim só porque ele vivia um relacionamento monogâmico certinho com a noiva idiota dele enquanto eu... bem... enquanto eu primava por _ampliar_ meus horizontes nessa área, por assim dizer.

Além disso, se vocês forem parar pra pensar quem tinha saído no prejuízo, heim? Eu, que estava com o coração intacto, ou ele, que acabara corneado e ainda tendo que apelar pra essa coisa de 'lições de sedução' com um completo desconhecido? Então eu simplesmente disse indignado:

– Na verdade, tem sim.

– Tem? Quem? – ele perguntou sarcástico

– Eu nunca dormi com a Angelina Jolie. – eu respondi - Ainda. Mas sempre há esperança.

Ele revirou os olhos, colocando mais uma vez os óculos e dizendo:

– Tanto faz. Mas será que a gente poderia começar logo com isso? Eu realmente estou um pouco sem tempo hoje, sabe?

– Tá, já entendi. Então... bom... – eu comecei. Só que eu não sabia exatamente como fazer aquilo. Porque a verdade é que eu nunca tinha realmente _seduzido_ alguém. Deliberadamente, eu digo. As pessoas simplesmente se sentem atraídas por mim, sabe. Eu não sei por quê. Não é com se eu _fizesse força_ pra isso acontecer. Quer dizer, eu nunca havia exatamente _raciocinado_ sobre o tema, entendem?

Então, vocês hão de convir, que não tinha realmente como eu _explicar_ a coisa toda pra alguém. Principalmente quando esse alguém era um ruivo totalmente lindo, com um sotaque francês enlouquecedor e capaz de provocar arrepios no meu corpo com um simples toque. Porque é bem difícil explicar algo pra uma pessoa quando tudo em que você consegue pensar é em tirar a roupa dela, sabe. De forma que eu realmente _precisava_ de um assunto _seguro_ pra começar. Quer dizer, alguma coisa que não fosse me fazer querer pular em cima dele, e atacar o cara (será que existia algum assunto assim?). Porque se ele era mesmo hetero como parecia ser, e nunca tinha tido qualquer tipo de experiência com outros homens e tudo, eu tinha que ir com calma, não tinha? Pra não correr o risco de me precipitar e assustar o cara, eu digo. Então eu finalmente falei:

– Certo. Nós podemos começar falando sobre a atmosfera sensual. – (a atmosfera me parecia uma questão relativamente segura.) – Eu nem consigo enfatizar suficientemente a importância do clima romântico, no momento da sedução. – eu comecei - Há aqueles que afirmam que isso nunca deveria ser feito durante o dia. Porque a luz do sol não é propícia à manifestação dos sentimentos românticos. – aquilo me pareceu bom, de forma que eu continuei. - E enquanto eu descobria que isso era verdade com algumas mulheres, que talvez se sentissem tímidas em relação a suas formas, também descobri que não havia nada mais libertador do que se despir, assim como das inibições, à brilhante luz do dia...

– Desculpe-me. – Ele me interrompeu, baixando os óculos. – Toda essa sua explanação está realmente bastante interessante, acredite, mas será que nós não podíamos ser um pouco mais objetivos e partir logo para a parte do beijo?

– B-beijo? – eu gaguejei. Ele realmente não estava ajudando em nada.

– Exatamente. – ele confirmou - Na verdade... existe um tipo de beijo em específico que eu gostaria de abordar. – ele continuou, virando algumas folhas da sua agenda como se procurasse algo.

Eu me forcei a pensar no patrocínio. E tudo bem, talvez eu pudesse controlar meus instintos mais básicos por isso.

– Aqui está. – ele disse então, parando em uma página da agenda e lendo. – 'A um passo da eternidade', originalmente com Burt Lancaster e Déborah Kerr. Você regravou esse filme no ano passado, não foi?

– Hum. – eu concordei vagamente, sem conseguir tirar meus olhos da boca dele. Da forma como ela fazia aquele biquinho enquanto ele falava, sabe. Pronta pra ser beijada. Droga! Maldita sugestão subliminar! (Só que aquilo também não era muito subliminar, era?)

– A Sa... digo, minha noiva, é louca por esse filme, sabe. – ele continuou. – Eu realmente nunca assisti, mas é considerado um dos melhores beijos do cinema e tudo. O beijo do filme, eu digo.

Céus, por que até a forma como ele pronunciava a palavra 'beijo' me excitava?

– E, bom, você realmente impressionou a crítica com essa cena, não foi? – ele perguntou.

– Hum. – eu confirmei mais uma vez, enquanto pensava no que aconteceria se eu arrancasse aqueles óculos do nariz dele e os jogasse no chão, levantasse ele da cadeira e o beijasse. Ele sairia dali puto da vida? Quebraria a minha cara? Ou corresponderia ao beijo?

– Pois bem. – ele concluiu, fechando a agenda e olhando diretamente pra mim – Me ensine.

– C-como é que é? – eu não pude deixar de perguntar, irrompendo de meus devaneios.

Porque na boca de _qualquer outra pessoa_ aquilo seria um convite, sabe. Explícito. Então isso meio que me afetou. Muito. E eu fui tomado por uma vontade totalmente incontrolável de descobrir se os lábios dele eram tão macios quanto pareciam.

– O beijo. Me ensine. – ele repetiu, olhando pra mim como se eu tivesse problemas sérios em assimilar sentenças simples.

E eu senti que estava perdendo completamente o controle. Principalmente quando eu me peguei levantando de onde eu estava e contornando a escrivaninha até a cadeira dele, e àquela voz dentro de mim que me dizia que 'era só um beijo, afinal, que problema tinha?' passou a fazer muito mais sentido.

E não que eu costumasse sair por aí beijando pessoas que já tinham deixado bem claro seu desinteresse por mim. Não é isso. Só que aquilo era completamente diferente, sabe. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada assim em toda minha vida. Fora de brincadeira. Era totalmente inexplicável

Então quando eu dei por mim eu simplesmente já tinha levantado ele da cadeira e levava minha mão em direção ao rosto dele, deslizando-a em suave carícia por seu pescoço até a nuca. Sentindo a pele branca e macia contrair-se sob meus dedos, e uma onda de prazer percorrer meu corpo. Era absolutamente indescritível. Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, ele se desvencilhou da minha mão e deu um passo pra trás, muito sério, dizendo:

– O que você pensa que está fazendo?

E, vejam bem, eu não estava acostumado a ter as pessoas perguntando o que eu _estava fazendo_ enquanto eu tentava _beijar_ elas. Então eu meio que me esforcei pra tentar achar alguma resposta lúcida. Só que era bem difícil manter a lucidez com aquele perfume de loção pós barba e colônia masculina que vinha dele.

– Ensinando você. – eu me vi respondendo tolamente

– Então me ensine à distância, s'il vous plaît. – ele retornou, glacial.

Qual era o problema com ele, afinal? Quer dizer, as pessoas normalmente costumavam _gostar_ quando eu tentava beijar elas, sabe. Então por que aquele ruivo tinha que ser tão difícil?

– Isso não é o tipo de coisa que se possa descrever, sabe? - eu respondi - Eu tenho que te mostrar.

– Eu realmente non sei o que você está pensando, Sr. Scorpion, – ele retornou visivelmente irritado - mas eu non vim aqui querendo ser incluído no seu rol de amantes!

– Vamos esclarecer uma coisa, ruivo. – eu revidei - _Você_ me procurou. _Você_ pediu que eu o ensinasse. E você não me viu preocupado com minúcias sobre se era ou não adequado eu estar a te ensinar o que você me pedia, viu? Então não me venha agora interferir com a minha metodologia. E é só um beijo, afinal, qual o problema?

É, eu estava sendo totalmente manipulador, eu sei. E eu também estava me precipitando, é claro. Só que aquilo não era completamente minha culpa, sabe. Porque eu estava descobrindo ser totalmente _impossível _pensar direito na presença dele.

–Mas... – ele ia começar a dizer, mas eu não o deixei continuar.

– Só relaxe, ok? – eu disse, sem poder esperar mais, me aproximando dele. – Não se preocupe, não há nada de pessoal nisso. - eu continuei suavemente, me deixando inebriar por aquele perfume que vinha dele, enquanto deslizava mais uma vez minha mão por seu pescoço e sentia a pele branca arrepiar-se sob o meu toque – E você é até capaz de achar bem agradável. – Completei baixinho em seu ouvido, já completamente fora de mim, enquanto trazia o rosto dele pra mais perto e retirava seus óculos.

– Não creio. – ele ainda consegiu balbuciar em voz fraca antes que eu finalmente pressionasse meus lábios contra os dele.

* * *

**Oiê,**

**Aqui está mais um ch dessa história que te me envolvido muuuito. Gente eu já tenho o final dela pronto (não escrito, claro, só pensado), e é tão fofo ^^. Em compensação empaquei em uma certa parte de WH u.u. Eu não sei se eu devo fazer uma certa coisa acontecer ou se eu vou ser apedrejada por ser tão má com os loirões. Dúvida cruel. Que vontade de perguntar pra vcs o que fazer! Mas eu não posso das spoiler u.u. De qualquer forma acho eu estou realmente tendendo a maldade XD.**

**Mas voltando a presente história, desculpe o tamanho do ch, e os flashbaks de dois dias, só que eu realmente tinha que colocar o que tinha acontecido com o Milo, e a visão dele nisso tudo antes de partir pra parte do encontro, que, eu sei, era o que vcs estavam esperando.**

**De todo jeito aí está o encontro e eu espero que ele tenha sido pelo menos um pouquinho o que vcs esperavam. Eu confesso que tive dó do Miluxo em certas partes, o Camie foi tãao frio (só que não dá pra culpá-lo, agora que a gente já conhece um pouco dele, dá?). E o Milo se deu bem no final, de qualquer jeito. Não tem do que reclamar XD**

**E por falar em final, não me matem por ter parado o ch aqui, por favor. Não é pq eu terminei assim, que eu não pretenda descrever o beijo em maiores detalhes, juro. Eu vou fazer isso sim, só que sob o ponto de vista do Camus. Então só aguardem ^^**

**Ah, e pra quem ficou em dúvida, é isso mesmo que muita gente entendeu, o Milo está achando que o Dite é a 'noiva' do Camus. Huahuhuahau. Que confusão. Mas é bem normal confundir o Dite com uma mulher quando só se consegue ver o rosto dele, eu acho.**

**Enfim é isso aí, obrigada a todos que acompanham e em especial aos que são bonzinhos comigo e me deixam reviews: ****_Human Being, Axly, Maga do 4, Fernanda_****, muito obrigada, meninas, vcs me incentivam a continuar sempre ^^.**

**Bjos**

**PS: Respondendo a ****_Fernanda_****, pq eu não consegui responder pra ela antes, como fiz com as outras: Eu fico super feliz de vc estar gostando tanto assim do meu Camus, eu tb adoro ele XD. E que bom tb que vc está se identificando com ele, sendo aquariana e tudo, isso é bem legal. Um pouco dele eu me baseio em mim mesma pra escrever, sabe, mas no geral ele é baseado no meu namorado mesmo XD. (ao contrário do Dite que é quase completamente inspirado em mim ^^". Talvez por isso minha facilidade de desenvolver a amizade nos dois na fic XD). Enfim continue acompanhando e me dando sua opinião ^^. Bjo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 5**

Camus POV

Era absolutamente incrível. A técnica dele era impressionante. Sério. Eu mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Como ele _conseguia_ aquilo? Quer dizer, em um minuto a situação parecia estar perfeitamente sob controle e no segundo seguinte os lábios dele já estavam sobre os meus e eu não sabia mais o que estava fazendo.

Como isso havia acontecido? Como eu podia ter deixado que as coisas saíssem de controle daquele jeito? Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender. Porque eu nem era o tipo sexual. E ele já havia deixado bem claro no nosso primeiro encontro que não queria nada comigo, não havia? Quer dizer, que ele me achava um nerd esquisito que não valia um segundo olhar, cuja mera possibilidade de tocar era demasiado repugnante pra se levar em consideração, não foi?

Então como agora ele podia estar ali, com os lábios se movendo contra os meus e as mãos envolvendo meu rosto daquele jeito? E por que meu corpo tinha que responder daquela maneira ao toque dele?

Até a minha boca, que eu vinha mantendo firmemente fechada até então, parecia estar sucumbindo às carícias dele. Se entreabrindo e entregando-se como se ele tivesse proferido alguma palavra mágica. Só que, claro, não seria uma simples mágica que me faria sentir daquele jeito. Tão deliciosamente lânguido e vivo ao mesmo tempo.

E então, antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, ele habilmente (obra de mestre, é claro) fez com que a ponta de sua língua escorregasse por entre meus lábios. Apenas um ligeiríssimo contato, e eu já estava gemendo dentro da boca dele, sem saber mais onde eu estava. Entreabrindo mais os lábios... e lá estava a língua dele outra vez, se movendo sofregamente de encontro a minha. Meu Deus, o que era aquilo! E eu que achava os beijos da Saori excitantes!

Só que os beijos da Saori nunca me fizeram sentir daquele jeito. Não mesmo. Como se meus joelhos fossem feitos de manteiga e meu coração fosse explodir no peito pelo simples prazer físico vivenciado pelos meus lábios.

Que era exatamente como o beijo dele estava me fazendo sentir, diga-se de passagem.

O fato era que eu nunca havia sido beijado daquela forma antes, sabe. E havia algo de extremamente sedutor naquilo. Na profundidade com que ele me beijava. Como se ele quisesse realmente _muito_ fazer aquilo. Não era um beijinho fofo, ou um beijo de mentirinha. Era um beijo ávido e possessivo. Altamente erótico. Eu podia sentir sua intensidade, seu calor, seu peso, desde a boca até a ponta dos dedos dos pés. Que se contraiam em resposta ao toque elétrico dos lábios dele.

O que era totalmente ridículo, é claro. Que os meus pés respondessem ao beijo dele, eu digo. Porque eu não era nenhum adolescente cheio de hormônios, ou uma garotinha virgem, por favor! Eu era um homem adulto. Um executivo maduro e bem sucedido, cuja carreira e vida amorosa (pelo menos até a semana passada) poderia servir de exemplo aos ruivos esquisitos de todo país.

E um único beijo do queridinho da América, Milo Scorpion, me fazia derreter como uma poça de gelatina. Era vergonhoso.

Então, em algum lugar do meu cérebro, que ainda não havia virado uma pasta derretida de neutrons, eu pensei que aquilo absolutamente não podia ser real. Porque não tinha como aquilo estar acontecendo de verdade, tinha? Quer dizer, eu nem gostava de homens, fala sério! Então como é que ele poderia conseguir com um simples toque dos seus lábios me fazer sentir daquela forma? Como se pela primeira vez em anos eu estivesse realmente vivo.

Por que o calor e a sensação rígida do corpo dele no meu me faziam ter vontade de puxá-lo ainda mais contra mim? Por que a forma como ele segurava meus cabelos agora e me pressionava contra a parede me faziam querer tirar a roupa dele e (mon Dieu!) percorrer o corpo dele com a língua?

Não. Não fazia o menor sentido. Em um momento eu tinha vontade de socar o cara e no outro lá estava eu. Gemendo feito um gatinho nos braços dele.

E não havia nenhuma mágica de Hollywood naquilo. Não mesmo. Não tinha nenhum efeito especial naquela cena. Aquilo ali era química pura. No sentido mais antiquado da palavra.

_Química_! Entre Milo Scorpion e eu! _Impossível_!

Bom, talvez não tão impossível assim. Pelo menos se o que estava acontecendo logo abaixo da minha cintura servisse de indicação. E vamos admitir que estava acontecendo _muita coisa_ ali.

Só que infelizmente a pessoa que estava fazendo com que todas aquelas _'coisas'_ acontecessem era, como vocês sabem, Milo Scorpion. O ator mais badalado do momento, maior galinha do meio artístico, pra não mencionar, _amante da minha noiva_. Meu Deus, aquilo era totalmente doentio! Como eu podia estar me sentindo daquela forma pelo cara que tinha _transado_ com a _minha noiva_? Eu tinha que dar um jeito de parar com aquilo. Rápido. Só que o meu corpo não parecia muito disposto a colaborar comigo.

Pra minha sorte, no entanto, naquele exato momento a porta do escritório se abriu inadvertidamente e um homem aloirado (um dos que estavam com ele no teatro se eu não estava enganado) entrou na sala.

– Ah... Hã... Foi mal. – ele disse parecendo bastante constrangido e saindo novamente, fechando a porta

A cena toda não pode ter durado mais de um minuto, mas foi o suficiente pra que eu conseguisse me soltar dele e me dirigisse vacilante até a cadeira mais próxima. Porque eu não achava que poderia realmente me manter em pé por muito tempo, sabe. Quer dizer, meus joelhos não haviam se recuperado totalmente ainda.

Pra piorar eu não conseguia falar nada. Eu estava sem ar, meus lábios estavam dormentes e a língua pesada como chumbo. Mon Dieu, que tipo de reação era aquela?

–Isso... – ele disse, quebrando o silêncio – Não foi tão desagradável assim, foi?

Era impressão minha ou a voz dele parecia um tanto instável? Não. Não podia ser. Era impressão minha, é claro. Quer dizer, o cara era um ator, ele beijava dúzias de pessoas diferentes todos os dias, pelo amor de Deus! Ele não ia ficar todo abalado só por causa de um beijo como eu. É claro que não. O que eu estava pensando?

– E então? - ele continuou circulando a cadeira para se sentar ao meu lado – Você acha que já deu pra aprender direito, ou precisa que eu repita a lição?

Eu balancei a cabeça estupidamente. Era como se o meu cérebro estivesse cheio de teias de aranha.

– N-não. Eu creio que não será necessário – eu respondi, encontrando finalmente a minha voz. – Sua demonstração foi... hum... bastante satisfatória. Acho que eu entendi bem

– Bom.. .- ele comentou displicente. - Você aprende rápido.

– Ah, sim, - eu me vi respondendo. - eu... costumava ter notas excelentes no colégio.

– Eu imaginei. – ele respondeu, irônico. - Então, o que nós vamos fazer agora? - ele continuou fixando em mim aqueles incríveis olhos azuis dele. – Tem algum outro _'assunto em específico'_ que você gostaria de abordar?

Ele estava se referindo ao beijo, é claro. E ao fato de que havia sido _eu_ que quem começara com aquela história toda, em primeiro lugar. Eu senti meu rosto queimar imediatamente e sabia que devia estar ficando vermelho. Droga! Eu odiava isso. Por que eu sempre tinha que corar daquele jeito na frente dele? Será que alguém poderia, por favor, fazer a gentileza de me indicar o buraco mais próximo?

Ele, no entanto, parecia estar gostando daquilo, porque apenas sorriu felinamente e continuou:

– Eu poderia fazer algumas demonstrações realmente bastante _elucidativas_, sabe – ele falou, se inclinando na minha direção e deslizando displicentemente um dedo pelo meu pescoço. Em uma carícia que poderia parecer absolutamente inocente a princípio, mas que me fez estremecer completamente.

Eu devo ter recuado porque ele baixou a mão e completou - ... a menos que você prefira voltar ao tópico da criação de uma atmosfera romântica para sua sedução, é claro.

– Não. – eu respondi depressa – Creio que isso já é o suficiente por hoje. Talvez devêssemos nos encontrar de novo na semana que vem.

– Mesmo? Bom... você é quem sabe. Então, à mesma hora na semana que vem? – ele perguntou, levantando-se graciosamente enquanto eu me esforçava pra me por de pé também.

– Hum... – eu respondi enquanto ele me acompanhava até a saída. – Sim, acho que sim, se estiver tudo bem pra você.

– Perfeitamente bem – ele respondeu, me entregando minha pasta onde eu guardei a agenda.

– Bom, até semana que vem então, Sr. Scorpion. – eu me despedi, pensando que, exceto pelo fato de ter ficado um pouco ruborizado, eu realmente não lidara tão mal com situação, afinal. E já ia me voltando pra sair dali quando a voz dele me fez parar de novo.

– Ruivo? - ele chamou

Eu olhei pra ele. Alguns cachos loiros haviam se soltado do elástico que os prendiam e caiam desalinhados pelos ombros. Os olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente e os lábios ainda pareciam úmidos e vermelhos pelo beijo.

– Sim? – eu perguntei piscando os olhos, um tanto desnorteado.

– Você esqueceu seus óculos. – ele disse, segurando-os no alto.

– Ah! Sim. Obrigado. – eu respondi, caminhando novamente até ele pra apanhá-los. – Eu só preciso deles pra ler... E escrever... E assim por diante. - eu expliquei, sem compreender como eu podia ter deixado que ele me visse de óculos, e compreendendo ainda menos por que eu me preocupava com aquilo.

– Hum. E assim por diante. – ele disse, concordando com a cabeça.

– Bem... até logo de novo. – eu falei então, me apressando pra sair logo dali antes que ele tivesse a chance de me chamar de volta, ou de fazer qualquer outra coisa. E, claro, antes que eu tivesse a chance de descobrir como eu poderia corresponder àquela _'coisa'_ que ele poderia fazer.

**oOOoOoOOo**

Milo POV

Certo. Então talvez as coisas não tivessem saído exatamente como o planejado. Mas e daí? Quer dizer, elas nunca saem mesmo, não é? Conforme o plano, eu digo. E tudo bem, talvez eu tivesse perdido um pouco o controle e agarrado o cara. Tá, eu perdi completamente o controle. Mas ele também não reagiu tão mal assim, não foi? Quer dizer, tá certo que ele não pulou no meu colo dizendo que me amava (isso seria um pouco assustador, na verdade), mas ele também não quebrou a minha cara, não foi?

Sério, eu realmente não consigo entender. De todas as pessoas do mundo pelas quais eu podia sentir atração porque eu tive que escolher justo a única (quer dizer, certamente não a única, mas a única que eu conheço) que não tem o menor interesse em mim? Aliás, qual é o problema com aquele ruivo, afinal? Ele parece ser totalmente imune a mim.

Bom, talvez não tão _imune_ assim. Porque houve um momento em que ele realmente _correspondeu_ ao beijo. E como correspondeu! Eu pude sentir o arrepio por todo o corpo quando os dedos dele deslizaram pela minha nuca, e o toque suave, mas enlouquecedor, da língua dele na minha.

E não só isso. Ele havia gostado do beijo. Pelo menos se a forma como ele gemia dentro da minha boca servisse de indicação. E como, alguém me diz, eu poderia conseguir pensar em manter qualquer tipo de controle com ele fazendo aquilo? Gemendo daquela forma dentro da minha boca, eu digo. _Impossível!_

Porém ainda mais impossível eram os efeitos que o beijo dele estava causando abaixo do meu pescoço. Mais especificamente naquela região sensível entre as minhas pernas. Que passara a pressionar insistentemente meu zíper em busca de alívio. Era incrível. Como eu podia ficar naquela situação por causa de um simples beijo? Quer dizer, eu já não era mais nenhum adolescente, por favor!

Eu já havia fantasiado como seria beijá-lo, é claro. Várias vezes, diga-se de passagem. E eu também já havia imaginado que haveria algum fogo sob aquela superfície gelada. Mas nem nos meus melhores devaneios eu _poderia supor_ que seria daquela forma. Não mesmo. Porque beijá-lo era exatamente como pegar um fio conectado a eletricidade e colocar a outra ponta dentro da boca. Sério.

Comparado àquela experiência todos os outros beijos que eu já tinha dado na vida eram como, sei lá, beijar um tapete.

Finalmente eu entendia aquela coisa que as pessoas diziam sobre o beijo francês ser o beijo da alma, sabe. Porque era realmente como se ele estivesse atraindo pra dentro dele a minha alma. Fora de brincadeira. Eu podia senti-la saindo de mim. Quase como se saltasse da minha boca pra dele, e então ele a lançava de volta. Era uma sensação completamente fascinante. Quase miraculosa.

E se era assim que ele beijava alguém de quem ele nem gostava, imagine como seria se ele tivesse uma pontinha de afeição?

A noiva dele era definitivamente uma idiota.

E eu também era. Por não ter _matado_ o Aioria no minuto em que ele entrou naquela sala. Maldita hora e que eu fui ter a brilhante idéia de dar uma cópia da chave do meu apartamento pra ele.

Só que aquilo também foi um pouco de sorte, eu acho. Que o Oria tivesse aparecido naquele momento, eu digo. Porque na situação em que eu estava eu era bem capaz de, sei lá, cometer uma loucura. Sério. E isso significaria não só o fim do meu patrocínio como um belo escândalo e um possível processo por assédio. (não riam!) Então eu acho que eu meio que devo agradecer pela inconveniência patológica do meu irmão. Até certo ponto, é claro.

E por falar no Diabo:

– Milo? Terra para Milo, tem alguém aí? Câmbio.

– O que você quer agora, Aioria? - eu respondi.

Era Quinta Feira e nós tínhamos saído pra outro jantar em família. O quarto desde que minha mãe resolvera desembarcar em New York. Não sei se pra visitar a gente ou pra uma milésima tentativa de convencer o Oria a desmanchar o noivado. Provavelmente um pouco de cada coisa.

O que era ridículo, é claro. Que a minha mãe ficasse azucrinando o Oria por causa do noivado, eu digo. Porque a Marin, a noiva dele, é uma garota totalmente incrível, sabe. Quer dizer, eu _nem sei _o que ela está fazendo com o imprestável do Oria, pra começo de conversa. Definitivamente o amor torna _mesmo_ as pessoas cegas. Então a minha mãe tinha é que dar graças a Deus, sabe, e não ficar fazendo essa coisa toda de campanha contra.

E não me levem a mal, eu adoro a minha mãe e tudo. Quer dizer, ela criou a gente praticamente sozinha depois que eu meu pai morreu (e vamos admitir que nós não éramos exatamente uns anjos). É só que, sabem como é, ela é uma _típica mãe grega_. Toda superprotetora e tradicionalista e coisa e tal. E, na opinião dela, todos os filhos têm que casar com 'boas mulheres gregas', ter um monte de filhos e assar carneiros no final de semana pra reunir a família. Até parece!

Mas, voltando ao Oria:

– Credo, que mau humor! – ele reclamou do seu lugar na mesa, ao meu lado - Tudo isso ainda é por causa do incidente de Segunda Feira? Pois saiba que eu também não tive a menor intenção de presenciar as suas safadezas, sabe. E você devia fazer isso no quarto. Que nojo!

– Que safadeza? – o Kanon, do outro lado da mesa entrou no assunto.

– Mas que orelha, heim? – eu comentei, irônico.

– O Kanon tem uma audição especialmente sensível pra _certas palavras em particular_. – O Saga, ao lado dele, respondeu.

– Que safadeza? – ele insistiu.

– Segunda Feira eu tive o desprazer de surpreender o Milo com a sua mais nova vítima no escritório do apartamento dele. - – o Oria se deu ao trabalho de explicar -_Totalmente traumatizante_! – Ele completou com uma careta de nojo.

– Nova vítima, é? – O Kanon perguntou curioso – E quem é o infeliz da vez? O ruivo?

– Como você sabe do ruivo? – Eu quis saber, indignado.

– Elementar meu caro Milo, você não desgrudava os olhos do cara Sábado passado no teatro. – o Saga se intrometeu outra vez.

– Saiu do camarote logo atrás dele... – o Kanon começou.

– Ficou um tempo desnecessário no banheiro... – o Saga continuou, naquela mania absolutamente enervante que eles tinham de falar em conjunto.

– E voltou, vejam só, exatamente alguns minutos depois do cara também ter voltado pro camarote dele. Bastante suspeito você não acha, Saga? – ele completou sarcástico, olhando pro gêmeo que apenas concordou com a cabeça com cara de quem entendia das coisas.

– Ei, vocês não deveriam estar assistindo a peça em vez de estarem xeretando a vida alheia, não? – eu lancei, irritado.

– Ora, nós somos detetives, maninho, xeretar a vida alheia é o que nós fazemos de melhor. – o Kanon, é claro.

– E as suas reações são sempre mais divertidas de se assistir do que qualquer peça. – o Saga completou.

– Será que vocês poderiam parar de falar besteira e fazer logo os pedidos que a garçonete está esperando? - o Aioros, que estava folheando o cardápio na cabeceira da mesa, finalmente se manifestou - Além disso, a mamãe já deve estar voltando do banheiro.

O que, é claro, significava que era melhor nós mudarmos de assunto. Porque, vocês sabem, a minha mãe não era exatamente _compreensiva_ com essa coisa toda de liberdade sexual. Por causa daquele negócio de ela ser tão apegada as tradições e querer que os filhos casassem com boas mulheres gregas e tudo mais. Então não era realmente uma boa idéia inteirá-la da minha vida romântica, sabe. Que não era lá muito _tradicional_, por assim dizer.

Então o Kanon simplesmente pegou o cardápio dele e se adiantou pra garçonete, dizendo.

– Bem, nesse caso acho que eu vou querer esse Curry Especial, um Chapati, uma porção de Sabzi Pilao, e... ah, e uma porçãozinha de Samosas.

– E isso é pra comer você e mais quantos, Kanon? – o Aioria ironizou.

– Aliás, - ele continuou - porque a gente tem que vir sempre nesse restaurante?

– Porque é o único em que a mamãe não reclama da comida. – o Saga respondeu.

– Bem, eu adoro comida indiana mesmo então... – o Kanon falou, dando de ombros. – Mas já que é pra mudar de assunto – ele continuou agora se dirigindo a mim, que estava indeciso entre um Steak Indiana ao Curry ,que era um filet mignon ao molho de tomate, batatas e masala, e um Chicken Massala, que era um filet de frango ao molho de iogurte, tomate, cebola, alho e especiarias.- Você vai mesmo largar aquele seriado de TV?

– Claro. - Eu respondi, largando o cardápio - Aquela roteirista é louca. Ela sempre dá um jeito de me colocar pelado em alguma cena.

– Bom, Milo, não se pode realmente _culpar_ a mulher por querer dar ao público o que o público quer ver, não é? – o Saga interveio. No exato momento em que a nossa mãe voltava a ocupar seu lugar na ponta da mesa, ao meu lado.

– Ou vai ver ela tem alguma queda por você. – o Oria entrou no assunto.

– Queda? Sei. Ela me odeia, isso sim. – eu respondi - Vocês acreditam que ela queria me colocar só de cueca, perdido no gelo, em meio a uma estação de esqui? Ela quer me matar de frio? – eu completei indignado, angariando risadas de todos. Menos da minha mãe é claro.

– Sem roupa na neve! – ela exclamou chocada - Oh, meu Deus! Já pensou se você pegasse uma pneumonia?

É, essa era minha mãe.

– Mas também o que esperar de uma gente protestante, que se alimenta mal? – ela continuou. - Deus me livre! Eu realmente não entendo por que vocês insistem em morar nesse lugar medonho, sabe. E esse tempo então? Que coisa horrorosa. Esse frio. A gente não consegue nem ver o céu direito. Isso pra não falar da barulheira infernal, da falta de espaço, da correria, credo! E como vocês esperam encontrar alguma mulher decente nesse lugar, heim? Vocês tinham é que ouvir a sua mãe e voltar pra casa. Arrumar uma boa mulher grega pra casar. Ter filhos. Continuar a família...

E lá íamos nós novamente.

Eu voltei a consultar o meu cardápio.

– Miluxo. – ela se voltou subitamente pra mim enquanto eu fazia meu pedido (Chicken Massala com uma porção pequena de Samosas_)._ – Você se lembra da prima Nena? Filha do tio Pepe, que era primo em terceiro grau do papai? Vocês brincavam tanto juntos quando crianças.

É, eu me lembrava da prima Nena. Uma gordinha chata cuja principal diversão era quebrar as coisas e colocar a culpa em mim. De forma que eu apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça já sabendo o que viria.

– Pois então, eu a vi no almoço com a família o mês passado, sabe. – ela continuou - E você não acredita que moça bonita que ela ficou! Tão prendada. Precisa ver como ela me ajudou com o molho do carneiro. Você realmente deveria considerar a possibilidade de se casar com ela, Miluxo. Vocês se davam tão bem. E ela gosta tanto de você. Tem todos os seus filmes, que eu sei.

Não. Era maldição. Tinha que ser. Primeiro o negócio com o Dhoko e o roubo da tiara. Depois a coisa toda com o ruivo. E agora eu ainda tinha que aguentar a minha mãe com aquela história de 'prima Nena'. Fala sério! Eu tinha jogado pedra na cruz e acertado o saco de Cristo. Só podia.

– Mãe, - eu respondi, tentando permanecer calmo - eu e a prima Nena _nunca_ nos demos bem. E _nem com todas as cirurgias plásticas do mundo_ ela poderia ficar bonita!

– Oh meu Pai! – ela exclamou, levantando as mãos pro alto, dramática. – Que desgraça ter parido filhos tão bonitos e tão superficiais. Não me diga que você também gosta daquele tipo de modelo pálida e doentia, incapaz de prover uma família?

'Modelo pálida e doentia'? Bom, digamos que no momento eu estava muito mais pra executivo alto, ombros largos, pele branca e longos fios ruivos. É, só que eu acho que não ia dar pra contar isso pra ela.

Felizmente eu não precisei responder a pergunta porque ela continuou:

– É isso o que esse país faz com vocês, sabe. Promovendo essas garotinhas anoréxicas de quadris estreitos, incapazes de gerar um filho, como essa noiva do seu irmão!

– Mãe, a Marin não é anoréxica. E ela é perfeitamente capaz de gerar filhos. – o Oria se manifestou em defesa da namorada.

– Com uma cintura daquele tamaninho? Duvido. – minha mãe revidou.

– Mãe, a Marin é legal. E é uma boa moça. – O Aioros interveio e todos concordamos.

– E como vocês podem saber? – ela disse, exasperada. - Vocês nem conhecem a família dela! Ela não é da nossa religião e...e... ela nem é grega! - E voltamos ao cerne do problema.

Felizmente nesse momento a garçonete chegou com os pratos e o Saga aproveitou a deixa pra cortar diplomaticamente o assunto com um:

– Mas e quanto ao contrato, Milo? Você tinha um contrato com a emissora de TV, não tinha? Tem certeza de que não vai dar problema largar a série assim? – ele perguntou com a maior naturalidade do mundo, como se nós nunca nem tivéssemos saído do assunto anterior.

Certo. Eu tinha que admitir. O Saga podia ser bem irritante às vezes, mas ele certamente sabia ser útil.

– Não se preocupe. – eu respondi, pegando o espírito da coisa. – O Shaka certamente pode dar um jeito nisso pra mim.

– Shaka? – ele indagou. – Ah... é aquele seu advogado budista, não?

– _'Advogado budista'_? – o Kanon ecoou caindo na risada enquanto eu só concordava com a cabeça. – Isso existe? – ele perguntou quase se matando de rir.

– Qual o problema com um advogado budista? – O Aioros entrou no assunto.

– É que, bom, você sabe o que dizem dos advogados, não é? - o Saga explicou, rindo também – E os budistas pregam aquela coisa toda de desapego material e tudo. Então um advogado budista é quase como...

– Um judeu nazista! – O Kanon completou sem fôlego, e os dois explodiram em gargalhadas.

– Ei, eu ainda estou aqui, sabe! – o Oria finalmente se manifestou.

O Oria e também era advogado e estava terminando a especialização dele em Direito Comercial pela Universidade de New York. Que foi onde ele conheceu a Marin, por sinal.

– Ah! E por falar em Shaka, – eu me lembrei de repente - vocês não vão acreditar em com quem ele está saindo. – eu completei, fazendo uma pausa estratégica pra que todos os olhares se voltassem na minha direção.

– Com quem? – O Oria perguntou

–Desembucha logo! – O Kanon se impacientou.

E eu não pude deixar de pensar que os cientistas estavam realmente negligenciando uma parte poderosa da genética ao deixar de considerar os fatores hereditários da curiosidade.

– Com o Mú! – eu anunciei por fim, pra espanto geral.

– O Mú... 'Mú'? – O Oria disse abobado.

– O nosso Mú? – foi a vez do Kanon.

O Mú era um amigo de infância nosso. Um tibetano que tinha feito o colégio com a gente na Grécia. Ele era da minha classe, mas no fim todo mundo meio que acabou adotando ele, sabe. Até a minha mãe.

– O próprio. – eu respondi.

– Eu nem sabia que ele estava em New York. – o Saga comentou, surpreso – Como ele veio parar aqui?

– Ah, o de sempre. – eu respondi.

O de sempre, claro, era o tio dele. Porque o Mú era órfão desde pequeno, sabe. E vivia com um tio lá dele. Até aí tudo bem. O problema é que o cara tinha um trabalho super esquisito, que ninguém (pelo menos nenhum de nós) nunca entendeu muito bem do que se tratava, e vivia sendo transferido de país pra país. E o Mú, claro, tinha que ir junto. Resultado: os dois já tinham morado no Tibete, na Índia, na China, no Japão, na a Grécia e por aí vai. E agora eles estavam em New York.

– Lembra, Saga – o Kanon falou – no terceiro ano, quando a gente apostou quem tirava o Seu Heráclito do sério mais rápido? – o Seu Heráclito era o nosso bedel no colégio. Acho que hoje nem tem mais isso, não é? De qualquer forma, ele era todo sério e os gêmeos adoravam aprontar com ele.

– Claro. - o Saga respondeu, rindo - O Mú perdeu, e você fez o coitado pintar o cabelo de roxo.

– Ah, foi por causa daquele moleton com o desenho do Signo dele que ele usava. Tinha um carneiro lilás estampado, lembra? Eu queria que ficasse combinando – o Kanon explicou, rindo também.

– E daí todo mundo começou a chamar ele de carneirinho. – o Saga lembrou, e todos caíram na risada.

– Mas o pior é que ficou bonitinho. – o Aioria comentou.

– Pelo jeito ele também gostou – eu entrei no assunto. – porque ele manteve a cor até hoje.

– Você tá brincando? – os três disseram em uníssono.

Eu fiz que não com a cabeça

– Se vocês não acreditam, podem conferir com seus próprios olhos. – eu completei lançando um olhar pra porta do restaurante por onde entravam, naquele momento, dois homens: Um loiro alto e um ligeiramente mais baixo, de longos cabelos lilás.

– Mú! Shaka! – eu chamei acenando.

– Nossa, a quanto tempo! – o Mú exclamou ao se aproximar da mesa, abraçando todo mundo.

– Carneirinho! – O Kanon soltou ao cumprimentá-lo, e todo mundo caiu na risada de novo. Menos o Shaka, é claro, que só levantou a sobrancelha sem entender.

– Nossa, tá todo mundo aqui hoje, é? – ele se limitou a perguntar.

– A minha mãe insistiu em um jantar em familía, então... – eu respondi. – Mas e vocês, o que fazem por aqui? – eu quis saber.

– Ah, esse restaurante é da família do Shaka, – o Mú começou – você não sabia?

Eu não sabia. De forma que apenas olhei surpreso para os dois.

– A gente sempre acaba aqui de um jeito ou de outro. – o Shaka completou.

– É, mas hoje é diferente, - o Mú falou – o Shaka quer apresentar uns amigos dele pra mim, então a gente combinou um jantar aqui, né Sha?

– São só uns amigos. – o Shaka respondeu, dando de ombros.

– São seus melhores amigos! – o Mú retorquiu, voltando-se pro namorado. – Eles estudaram juntos e foram colegas de apartamento em Oxford – ele disse, agora pra mim .

– Aliás, - ele continuou, animado, voltando-se pra todos. - por que vocês não ficam também? Assim todo mundo já fica conhecendo todo mundo.

– Eu adoraria, rapazes, mas pego o avião cedinho amanhã de volta pra Grécia. – o Aioros se desculpou. Ele era o único que ainda morava em Atenas. Ele tinha vindo pra um congresso internacional de psiquiatria em New York, e minha mãe aproveitara pra vir junto.

– Bom, meninos, acho que é hora dos mais velhos se retirarem então. – Minha mãe falou, pegando a bolsa e acompanhando o Aioros. – Mú, querido, foi um prazer rever você. – ela falou, pregando um beijo em cada bochecha dele, que sorriu constrangido. - Vê se come direitinho, viu? Você continua tão pálido e magrinho. – ela completou.

– E Shaka... é Shaka, né? - ela continuou - Meus cumprimentos ao seus pais, esse restaurante parece ser o único no país que serve alguma comida decente. Bom, fiquem com Deus, crianças. E eu vejo vocês no aeroporto amanhã. – Ela finalmente concluiu, pra mim e para os meus irmãos, abraçando e beijando cada um de nós antes de sair.

– Bom, gente, - o Oria aproveitou a deixa – a idéia de passar minha noite de Quinta cercado de cuecas é realmente tentadora, mas eu tenho uma mulher linda me esperando, então... Fui. – ele disse naquele jeitão meio moleque dele, pegando a carteira e saindo também.

– É, parece que só sobramos nós. – eu comentei. – Vocês não vão debandar também, e me deixar aqui de vela, não é? – Eu perguntei, agora para os gêmeos, que pareciam bastante entretidos com alguma coisa no celular do Saga.

– De jeito nenhum! – o Kanon respondeu, largando o celular do outro e se recostando na cadeira. – Nunca antes da sobremesa. – ele completou com um sorriso.

– Você vai acabar gordo desse jeito, Kan. – o Saga advertiu, guardando o telefone no bolso.

– Se ele não engordou até hoje, depois de anos com a mamãe, não engorda mais. – eu disse. – É magro de ruim mesmo!

– Sha, – o Mú se dirigiu subitamente ao namorado – eles não estão um pouco atrasados, não? Nós combinamos às 21:00 e já são 21:30, não é melhor ligar?

– Não precisa, isso com certeza é coisa do Dite, já já eles aparecem. – o Shaka respondeu. – Ligar só vai deixar o Camus mais estressado.

Espera aí, eu tinha ouvido direito? O nome do amigo do Shaka era Camus? Não, é claro que não. Não podia ser o mesmo Camus. O que eu estava pensando? Seria coincidência demais, fala sério! Era impossível.

Quer dizer, então talvez o nome do cara fosse mesmo Camus, mas e daí? Existem milhares de homens chamados Camus, certo? E tá, talvez Camus não fosse o nome mais comum do mundo. E tudo bem, eu nunca tinha conhecido nenhum outro Camus além dele (sem contar o poeta, é claro. O Albert Camus, eu digo). Mas isso também não queria dizer nada, não é? Porque aquilo era New York, pelo amor de Deus! Deviam ter pelo menos uma centena de caras chamados Camus por ali. Então é claro que não era ele. Quer dizer, não podia ser, não é?

Só que aparentemente podia sim. Porque quando o Shaka interrompeu o que quer que eles estivessem falando e disse:

– Ah, lá estão eles!

E eu me virei para a porta pra olhar pra onde ele estava acenando, meu olhar foi imediatamente capturado pelos conhecidos olhos gelados e os longos cabelos ruivos do homem elegante de sobretudo preto que estava parado à entrada. E ele estava acompanhado, é claro. Pela loira aguada da noiva estúpida dele.

* * *

**Oi de novo gente,**

**Desculpem a demora dessa vez, mas digamos que minha vida está um caos. Uma correria danada. E eu ainda fico doente DUAS vezes, em menos de um mês. Ninguém merece! u.u**

**Mas enfim, chega de lamúrias e vamos aos comentários:**

**Eu sei que vcs estavam esperando um ch todo do Camus, e de repente a parte dele ficou tão curtinha. Me desculpem por isso.**

**É claro que eu tb estou com saudades dele, mas eu acho que já explorei bem a relação familiar dele e quis apresentar um pouco a família grega pra vcs. Mesmo pq provavelmente não vão mais existir muitas oportunidades de estar colocando eles na história agora. Só no final, quando eles terão uma participação até bem considerável.**

**De qualquer forma é possível que venham mais chs assim, com povs de mais de um personagem, pra dar mais dinâmica. Já que a partir de agora a história meio que vai pedir um pouco mais de dinâmica.**

**E aí estão, Mú e Shaka dando o ar da graça pra quem estava sentindo falta do casalsinho. XD Eu não tenho muita intimidade pra escrever com eles , mas enfim...**

**Ah sim, e o beijo é claro. Na visão dos dois pra me redimir com vcs por ter parado o ch passado daquela maneira XD. Espero que eu esteja suficientemente redimida e que vcs tenham gostado. Eu tentei ser descritiva sem ser vulgar, por isso me concentrei mais nas sensações deles, espero que tenha dado certo.**

**Enfim, muito obrigada de novo a todos aqueles que estão acompanhando e aos que me mandaram reviews em especial. ****_Axly, Maga do 4, Aila-chan, Fernanda, Lune Kuruta_****. Brigadão meninas.**

**E gente, por favor, me mandem comentários dizendo o que acharam da família grega e do beijo, please? *pessoa insegura XD***

**Bjos**

**PS1: Créditos devidos: à Meg Cabot, de cujo livro "Ela Foi Até o Fim" eu tirei muitas coisas pra esse ch (tenho culpa que eu comecei a ler o livro e ele se encaixou como uma luva com a história? XD)**

**PS2: Respondendo a review da ****_Fernanda_****: Hahaha, vc É importante, menina! Afinal, o que seríamos de nós, ficwriters, sem nossas leitoras ^^. E eu fui malvada mesmo terminando o ch passado daquele jeito, né? Mas, como eu disse, espero que nesse ch eu tenha conseguido me redimir. ^^". Ah, muita coisa ainda vai rolar antes do Camie descobrir sobre a coisa toda do roubo da tiara da Saori, e, no final, grandes surpresas, pode apostar XD. Quanto a confusão do Milo com relação ao Dite, vamos aguardar o ch que vem pra ver o que vai virar. XDD Enfim, super obrigada pela review. Bjos**

**Nota: Chapati é um pão indiano, Samosas são pasteizinhos indianos e Sabzi Pilao é um tipo de arroz indiano.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 6**

Camus POV

Alguma vez vocês já se sentiram como se tivessem ido parar dentro de um filme de Luis Buñuel (1)? Ou como em um daqueles sonhos malucos, sabe? Em que sua avó falecida divide a mesa do seu apartamento com seu irmão que está fora do país e aquele seu amigo de infância que você já não vê há séculos e nem sabe porque acabou sonhando com ele?

Bem, pois foi exatamente essa a sensação que eu tive ao entrar naquele restaurante e dar de cara com ele. Milo Scorpion, é claro. Sentado muito tranquilamente em uma mesa com os gêmeos do teatro, o Shaka e um outro cara de cabelo lilás (Sério, o cabelo do cara era _lilás_! Eu definitivamente não consigo entender o que leva uma pessoa que teve a felicidade de nascer com adoráveis tons de louro ou castanho a colorir o cabelo desse jeito. De verdade).

Então como exatamente vocês queriam que eu reagisse? Quer dizer, não é todo dia que você encontra seu amigo dividindo uma mesa com o ator mais badalado do momento que também tinha _transado_ coma sua noiva e _enfiado a língua_ _na sua garganta_. Não mesmo.

E o Shaka era meu amigo há anos. Ele era da turma de Direito do Dite na faculdade (pode não parecer mas o Dite é formado em Direito e tem até uma sala lá na empresa. Mesmo que ele nunca apareça pra trabalhar) e nós três moramos juntos em Oxford.

Então como eu nunca soube que ele conhecia o Milo Scorpion? Quer dizer, esse não é exatamente o tipo de coisa de que as pessoas costumem guardar segredo, não é? Mesmo em se tratando do Shaka.

E certo, talvez eu não estivesse realmente lindando muito bem com a coisa toda. E eu sei que ter simplesmente fingido que não conhecia o cara foi um pouco mal educado e tudo. Tá, foi _bem _mal educado. Só que eu também não tinha muita alternativa, tinha?

Porque quando você diz que já conhece alguém que, em tese, você não deveria conhecer, as pessoas esperam que você conte _como_ vocês se conheceram, não é? Quer dizer, é o normal. E o que eu iria falar então? Que eu tinha flagrado ele transando com a minha noiva e agora ele estava me dando aulas de sedução pra me ajudar a reconquistá-la? Claro, e talvez eu devesse aproveitar pra mencionar sobre a língua dele enfiada na minha boca.

Além disso, não é como se eu tivesse fingido deliberadamente que não o conhecia, sabe. Quer dizer, eu só fiquei ali parado, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Meio que esperando que o mundo se dissolvesse a minha volta e eu acordasse, eu acho. Enquanto o Shaka fazia todas as apresentações.

Então não se pode realmente me _culpar_ por isso, não é? Por ficar ali, sem fazer nada, cumprimentando-o como se eu nunca tivesse visto ele na vida, eu digo. Quer dizer, considerando-se a situação toda e tudo.

E é por isso que eu realmente acho que ele estava exagerando, sabe. Por ter feito aquela cara quando me viu chegando, eu quero dizer. Ainda que eu fosse a última pessoa no mundo que ele quisesse ver no momento. O que, considerando-se os últimos acontecimentos, era o mais provável.

Além disso, se alguém deveria estar bravo ali, esse alguém era eu, não era? Porque nós tínhamos um acordo, sabe. Um acordo que muito expressamente incluía uma cláusula. Uma cláusula que dizia que não haveria toque. E ele havia violado esta cláusula! Bom, com o meu consentimento, é claro. Mas mesmo assim.

Quer dizer, eu tinha beijado o cara, pelo amor de Deus! Eu tinha beijado Milo Scorpion! O homem que todo país (que todo o mundo praticamente) queria ter. O cara que tinha transado com a _minha noiva_!

E não era só o fato de ser o Milo Scorpion, o que já era bastante ruim. Eu havia beijado _outra pessoa_. Uma pessoa de quem eu não estava noivo. Eu havia beijado outro homem. E havia gostado. Mon Dieu, qual era o problema comigo?

E tudo bem que há pouco mais de uma semana eu tinha visto minha noiva fazendo muito mais do simplesmente _beijar _outra pessoa, mas mesmo assim. Porque isso não tinha realmente a ver com ela. Bom, pelo menos não diretamente. Tinha a ver a comigo mesmo. Comigo e com um cara com quem eu havia feito uma troca. Uma troca onde supostamente _não haveria toque_.

Então é claro que qualquer um iria concordar que eu tinha todos os motivos do mundo pra estar puto com ele, não é?

Só que estranhamente eu não estava.

Porque pela primeira vez eu me sentia algo além de um dicionário ambulante, sabe. Um cérebro flutuante. Igual naquele episódio de Jornada nas estrelas, lembram? Onde o capitão Kirk e sua equipe encontram uma raça de alienígenas que são tão evoluídos que nem precisam mais de corpos: são cérebros que flutuam em redomas de vidro. Que é como eu venho me sentindo a maior parte da minha vida, diga-se de passagem.

E não que fosse realmente ruim, na verdade. Me sentir assim, eu digo. Quer dizer, pelo menos eu não tinha que me incomodar com desejos e vontades.

Até a três dias atrás, é claro. Porque a três dias atrás teve, vocês sabem, aquela coisa toda do beijo e eu finalmente me lembrei que eu tinha sim um corpo, e que havia um objetivo _real_ pra ele além de abrigar um cérebro. E, por mais incrível que pudesse parece, fora Milo Scorpion quem me fizera lembrar isso. Quem me fizera sentir inteiro novamente. Então não dava realmente pra eu ficar bravo com ele, dava? Mesmo ele tendo quebrado as regras e tudo o mais.

De qualquer forma, já tinha passado. Acontecera, e eu estava feliz porque aquele beijo provara que eu não estava morto por dentro como eu já estava começando a temer. E agora tinha acabado. Era um problema a menos. O que quer que tivesse me levado a permitir aquilo havia acabado e nós podíamos enfim voltar a ser os estranhos que éramos antes.

Já estava resolvido. Não ia acontecer de novo. Pronto, acabou.

–Camus? Ei, Camus?

Era a voz do Dite.

– Oui? – Eu fiz, piscando os olhos pra focalizá-los na mão que era balançada diante deles, enquanto eu era subitamente arrancado dos meus pensamentos.

– Você está bem? – ele continuou, baixando a mão.

Eu estava bem. Bom, a não ser pelo fato de ter que dividir a mesa com um cara cuja língua esteve enfiada na minha garganta, é claro.

E era exatamente isso que eu ia dizer pro Dite (obviamente que omitindo a última parte). Só que eu não tive oportunidade de falar nada.

Porque de alguma forma assim que eu levantei meus olhos eles simplesmente se fixaram no Milo Scorpion a minha frente, mais precisamente nos lábios dele, e estranhamente não conseguiam mais se desgrudar de lá.

– Camus? – O Dite chamou de novo, agora chacoalhando o meu braço.

– Ãh... eu? – eu respondi um tanto atordoado

– É, você. Você está bem? – ele perguntou - Você não disse uma palavra nos últimos 30 minutos! Isso é demais até pra você. Sério.

– Ah... sim. Eu estou bem. – eu respondi ainda um tanto desnorteado.

– Ótimo. - ele continuou – Então é melhor você começar a comer logo que o seu prato está esfriando.

Prato? Como assim prato? Eu não tinha pedido nenhum prato ainda, tinha?

Só que de fato, reparando melhor agora, havia realmente um belo filé ao curry esfriando bem abaixo do meu nariz. Quando exatamente a garçonete tinha me trazido aquilo?

– Eu pedi por você. – O Dite explicou. Provavelmente por causa da cara estúpida que eu devia estar fazendo. –Eu não sei se você sabe – ele continuou, enquanto eu provava o filé, que estava delicioso por sinal – mas o ser humano infelizmente ainda não é capaz de sobreviver a base de torrada e café preto, sabe. E você nem almoçou hoje, não foi?

Era verdade, eu não tinha almoçado. Só que se era esse o caso, de _quem_ exatamente ele supunha que fosse a culpa? Porque se ele não tivesse ficado enrolando vinte minutos (_vinte minutos_, fala sério!) pra pentear o cabelo eu não teria chegado mais de _uma hora_ atrasado na empresa e não precisaria ficar adiantando aquele monte de coisa, e _certamente_ teria conseguido encontrar algum tempo livre pro almoço.

Realmente, desde que o meu carro resolveu simplesmente parar de funcionar na Segunda e eu me vi subitamente a mercê da boa vontade do Dite que vem sendo um suplício manter qualquer horário. Foram 25 minutos de atraso na Terça, 40 minutos e 3 segundos na Quarta, e o recorde: uma hora, 17 minutos e 50 segundos hoje. Totalizando a incrível marca de 2 horas, 35 minutos, e 53 segundos de atraso na semana. E isso só no trabalho, é claro. Sem contar os outros compromissos. Sinceramente, se algum dia vocês precisarem contar com a pontualidade do Afrodite, bem... simplesmente não contem.

– Lembrei! – Um dos gêmeos, o tal Kanon se eu não estava enganado, que vinha permanecendo em silencio até então, de repente exclamou alto, atraindo a atenção de todos na mesa.

– Eu sabia que já tinha visto seu nome em algum lugar! – ele disse olhando entusiasticamente pra mim. Que apenas o encarei de volta assustado.

Porque imaginem vocês, a sua sorte já não anda das melhores: seu irmão levou um tiro, sua noiva te traiu, seu carro quebrou, e você é obrigado a dividir a mesa com a última pessoa no mundo que você gostaria de ver. E então de repente um policial grita, do nada, que já viu seu nome em algum lugar. Você vai pensar o quê?

Bom, digamos apenas que 'páginas policiais' é uma idéia que não passou muito distante.

– Camus Lefevre Chevalier, é claro. – ele continuou entusiasmado. – Tinha uma reportagem sobre você na revista Money o mês passado, não tinha?

É, de fato, tinha sim. Por causa de uns fundos quaisquer que eu andei aplicando lá na empresa, e, bom, pelo fato de eu ser vice-presidente aos 25 anos de idade, é claro. Mas isso, como vocês sabem, não era realmente grande coisa, considerando-se que o meu pai era um dos donos e tudo.

– Sério? – O Milo falou surpreso, enquanto o Dite sorria esfuziantemente ao meu lado.

Sabe-se lá porque, ele realmente se orgulhava daquilo, sabe. Do fato de eu ter aparecido na Money, eu digo. E não adiantava eu tentar explicar pra ele como a coisa funcionava, porque ele simplesmente se recusava a assimilar. Aparentemente pra ele o que saía nas revistas era muito mais importante do que a veracidade dos fatos. Já que, segundo ele, era nela que as pessoas iriam acreditar. Bom, era uma lógica um tanto distorcida, com certeza, mas não totalmente errada se vocês forem parar pra pensar.

– Aliás, por que não tinha uma foto sua lá? – o Kanon continuou ainda se dirigindo a mim. – Se tivesse uma foto eu certamente teria te reconhecido bem mais rápido. E eles sempre colocam uma foto dos caras nesses casos, não colocam?

– É que eu não gosto muito de fotos. – eu respondi sinceramente.

Realmente, pra que fotos? Já não me bastavam os espelhos e o fato de eu ter de olhar pra eles três vezes por dia quando ia escovar os dentes? Pra que eu ia querer fotos também? E expostas em uma revista, ainda por cima.

De qualquer forma, por que exatamente um cara que tem Milo Scorpion como irmão ficaria surpreso por alguém ter aparecido em uma reportagem? Sinceramente, não fazia muito sentido, fazia?

É. Só que aparentemente ninguém ali se importava muito com o fato das coisas fazerem ou não um sentido. Porque quando eu fiz essa pergunta, o tal Kanon simplesmente me saiu com um:

– Você é fã do Milo, por acaso?

O quê obviamente me surpreendeu, é claro.

Quer dizer, _'fã do Milo'_? Como assim _'fã do Milo'_? De onde exatamente havia saído aquilo? Sério, qual era exatamente o _problema_ com o raciocínio linear daquelas pessoas?

Então eu só tratei de responder bem enfaticamente:

– Não! Claro que não!

Porque eu também não ia querer que todos ficassem pensando que aquilo era mesmo verdade, não é? Que eu era mesmo fã do Milo, eu digo. Quer dizer, era só o que me faltava, o cara ficar achando que eu era fã dele agora, por favor!

Só que infelizmente parece que o Milo não gostou muito desse meu comentário, porque ele se virou na mesma hora pra mim, bastante indignado, dizendo:

– Como assim, _'claro que não'_?

Tá, talvez eu tivesse sido um pouco _enfático demais, _admito. De qualquer forma eu tentei consertar:

– Ah... não é que você seja _realmente _ruim, - eu comecei - é só que eu não ligo muito pra filmes, sabe. E eu prefiro o cinema francês, de qualquer jeito. – O que não deixava de ser verdade.

– _'Realmente ruim'_?– Ele ecoou com uma careta.

Tá, talvez aquilo também não tivesse soado muito bem.

– É, eu também sempre achei ele um pouco canastrão mesmo. – O Shaka entrou no assunto.

– Como é que é? – Ele exclamou ainda mais indignado, agora se dirigindo ao Shaka. Que não pareceu nem um pouco incomodado.

– É a verdade, oras. – Ele respondeu simplesmente dando de ombros.

– Pro seu governo – o Milo foi dizendo - eu fui indicado ao Óscar no ano passado, sabia?

– É. Mas não ganhou. – foi a vez do Saga se manifestar.

– Eu não acredito! Até você, Saga? – Ele se queixou, fazendo um biquinho absolutamente adorável, que fez com que todos na mesa explodissem em gargalhadas. Eu sorri, pensando que realmente gostava daquele lado dele, sabe. Era meio que... não sei, meigo, eu acho.

Deus meu, agora eu estava achando ele _meigo_. Eu estava realmente achando _Milo Scorpion, meigo_! Eu precisava de ajuda. Sério.

– Mas deve ser bom isso de poder realizar um sonho, não é? – O cara de cabelo lilás, que eu descobri chamar Mú (é, super esquisito, eu sei, mas parece que ele era tibetano, então, sei lá, talvez esse nome fosse comum no Tibet) e que era o tal namorado do Shaka, disse.

– Quer dizer, tanta gente que sonha em ser ator e não consegue. – ele continuou - Então eu fico imaginando que deve ser muito bom mesmo você poder viver do seu sonho, sabe. Mesmo que você não seja lá grande coisa no que escolheu.

– Ei, isso era pra ser um elogio? – O Milo comentou frustrado, e eu tive que me segurar pra não rir.

– Ah... mas ser ator não é o sonho dele. – O Kanon interveio.

– Não? – Eu perguntei

– Hum, hum... – o Milo respondeu, balançando a cabeça. - meu sonho é ter um restaurante.

– Um restaurante? – O Dite questionou, aparentemente bastante surpreso com a possibilidade de alguém ter sonhos que não envolvessem as capas das revistas.

Eu também estava surpreso, é claro. Só que diferente do Dite minha surpresa vinha do fato de que aquilo era completamente diferente da idéia que eu fazia dele, sabe. Bom, da idéia de qualquer pessoa, na verdade. Porque, fala sério, aquilo simplesmente ia contra todo o senso comum! Quer dizer, eu com certeza poderia listar dezenas de cozinheiros que sonhavam em ser um ator de sucesso, mas essa era certamente a primeira vez em que eu ouvia falar de uma ator de sucesso que queria ser cozinheiro.

– É. Um restaurante grego. – Ele respondeu, simplesmente, com o sorriso mais doce e lindo que eu já tinha visto.

O que, claro, acabou inevitavelmente atraindo minha atenção novamente para a boca dele. Aquela boca risonha, irritante, perfeita. Que eu queria bem longe da minha, por favor!

– Eu não sabia que você cozinhava. – o Shaka comentou.

– Claro que cozinho. – ele afirmou, pra minha desgraça, ainda sorrindo – Eu tive que aprender a me virar na cozinha desde cedo, sabe. Eu era chato pra comer quando criança, e se você não comia o que a minha mãe fazia... – ele encolheu os ombros. – Bem, as regras lá em casa eram: Se você não gostasse do que era servido, deveria cozinhar sua própria comida. Então aprendi a cozinhar.

Se antes eu estava surpreso, agora eu estava seriamente admirado. De verdade. Porque aquilo não era muito diferente de como as coisas funcionavam em casa, sabe. Quer dizer, se você não comesse o que o cozinheiro preparava, teria com certeza que arranjar sua própria comida. E mesmo assim todo meu conhecimento culinário se resumia às torradas e ao sanduíche de ovo que eu às vezes fazia quando tinha que trabalhar de madrugada

Realmente, se não fossem os serviços delivery, eu, o Dite e o Hyoga teríamos morrido de fome antes que algum de nós _pensasse _em pegar uma panela e ferver água pra fazer um macarrão.

E foi então que eu me dei conta de que tirando o fato do Milo ser um ator famoso e tudo o mais, eu realmente não sabia nada sobre ele.

– Camus? – O Dite chamou.

– Heim? - Eu respondi, olhando pra ele.

– O Carlo acabou de me mandar uma mensagem, - ele falou - parece que eu vou ter que ir buscar ele no aeroporto, tudo bem?

Carlo era o nome do Máscara. Carlo Di Angelis pra ser mais exato. Mas acho que só o Dite e a mãe dele chamavam ele assim. E como a gente estava perto do Natal, parece que ele tinha ido passar uns dias com a família na Itália ou algo assim, e estava voltando hoje. Aliás, era por isso que eu e o Dite tínhamos saído sozinhos dessa vez (a Saori desde a semana passada que estava no Japão por conta de uns problemas com a Fundação).

– Sem problema, Di, eu pego um táxi. – Eu respondi.

Porque o carro do Dite era um daqueles tipo esporte, sabe. Em que só tem lugar pra duas pessoas (eu realmente nunca compreendi muito bem por que eles fazem um carro tão caro é só colocam dois assentos, sério!). E como a gente morava fora de Manhattan, graças à fobia inexplicável do meu pai por apartamentos, não dava pra eu simplesmente dizer pro Dite me levar primeiro, antes de ir buscar o Máscara.

– Eu posso te dar uma carona, se você quiser. – O Shaka, que tinha escutado a conversa, ofereceu.

Só que o Shaka morava em East Village e nós estávamos no Soho. Era totalmente ridículo eu fazer ele me levar até Long Island pra depois ter que voltar tudo de novo. Então eu só disse:

– Tudo bem, Shaka, eu posso pegar um táxi. Sério.

Na verdade, tirando o fato de que eu provavelmente levaria umas duas horas pra conseguir um táxi com aquele tempo (é praticamente impossível conseguir um táxi em New York quando neva) eu até preferia assim. Porque então eu não precisaria ficar dependendo de ninguém, sabe. E poderia simplesmente inventar um compromisso qualquer nos próximos cinco minutos e ir embora. Que era o que eu vinha querendo fazer já há um bom tempo, diga-se de passagem. Desde que eu entrei ali e dei de cara com o Milo Scorpion pra ser mais exato.

Só que infelizmente ele não parecia estar tão desconfortável com a minha presença quanto eu com a dele (e por que ele estaria? Beijar era praticamente a _profissão_ dele), porque pro meu completo desespero ele simplesmente se virou pro Shaka e disse:

– Tudo bem. Eu levo ele.

E foi assim que, após vários protestos veementes da minha parte, esmagadoramente rechaçados por todos os presentes, eu acabei vindo a me encontrar no banco do passageiro do carro de Milo Scorpion. Contra a minha vontade, é claro.

Então eu apenas prendi meu cinto de segurança, e prometi firmemente não pensar demais sobre aquilo, sabe. Sobre o fato do corpo dele estar apenas a uns 20, talvez 15, centímetros de distância do meu, e eu poder sentir nitidamente o calor que vinha dele. Ou sobre o cheiro de shampoo e perfume que se desprendia dele. O mesmo que eu senti na pele dele na Segunda Feira, diga-se de passagem.

Realmente, qual era o problema comigo? _Por que_ eu não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo?

E, qual era a dificuldade de passar 30 minutos dentro de um carro com o Milo Scorpion, afinal? A maioria das pessoas no meu lugar estaria adorando a idéia, não estaria?

Bom, é claro que a maioria das pessoas também não tinha sido beijada por ele na Segunda Feira.

De qualquer forma, eu devia estar agradecido, não devia? Quer dizer, o cara estava saindo totalmente do caminho dele só pra me levar em casa. Eu não ia precisar enfrentar o metrô nem lutar com a má vontade patológica dos taxistas nova iorquinos. Eu estava alimentado e aquecido e havia uma banheira deliciosa pronta pra ser cheia com água quentinha, e quem sabe um pouco de espuma, me esperando a menos de 30 minutos de distância. O que mais uma pessoa podia querer?

Bem, um pouco de dignidade, talvez?

Porque depois daquele show no escritório dele na Segunda eu tinha certeza de que eu já não possuía mais dignidade alguma. Mon Dieu, eu havia beijado o cara com a mesma vontade de... de uma_ fã_! Não era a toa que ele me tinha me olhado daquele jeito quando me viu entrando no restaurante. Ele devia estar com medo que eu atacasse ele de novo.

– Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou de repente - Você não disse uma palavra desde que entramos no carro.

Eu olhei pra ele. E pisquei incrédulo. Não deu pra evitar. Ele havia tirado o casaco e suas formas estavam bem definidas e evidentes por baixo do suéter de cashemere cinza e do jeans justo que ele estava usando.

Mesmo no final da noite e com os cabelos amassados pelo gorro de inverno, o cara ainda conseguia ser bonito. O que mais eu podia fazer?

– Ah... sim, está tudo bem. Você... está me levando pra minha casa? – Eu me vi respondendo estupidamente.

Foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar em falar. E ainda assim em um tom meio ridículo.

– É claro que eu estou te levando pra sua casa. Pra onde mais eu estaria te levando?

É. Com certeza não pro apartamento dele pra tentar me seduzir como sempre acontecia com os heróis dos filmes dele, é claro. (Deus meu, no que eu estava pensando?)

De qualquer forma, eu também não era muito parecido com um herói de filme. Quer dizer, heróis de filmes nunca teriam noivas que traíssem eles com atores famosos, não é? E se tivessem certamente não iam sair por aí pedindo a estranhos que lhes ensinassem a seduzir pra que pudessem reconquistá-las. Não mesmo. Em vez disso tudo sempre acabava sendo um terrível mal entendido, e todo mundo vivia feliz pra sempre.

Bom, eu duvidava muito que eu tivesse entendido mal o que vi naquela festa Sábado passado.

– Olha, me desculpa, tá legal? – ele falou mais uma vez.

– Heim?... pelo quê? – eu perguntei, confuso.

Porque, sério, eu não fazia nem idéia do por que ele estava se desculpando. Certamente que não era por parecer tão bem em um jeans justo, era?

– Você sabe... aquilo, na Segunda. É por isso que você está com essa cara, não é?

– Ah... Por me manipular e humilhar? É isso que você está dizendo? - Eu lancei.

Porque, tudo bem, então eu tinha gostado do beijo e tudo, mas ele não precisava realmente saber disso, precisava? E ele tinha me manipulado mesmo, afinal.

– Ei, Não vamos tão longe. - exasperou-se ele. - Afinal, foi apenas um beijo, não foi?

Certo. Tinha sido. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu não parava de repetir pra mim mesmo desde aquele dia.

– Caramba! É sempre assim que você reage quando alguém te beija, é? – ele continuou - Deve ter sido difícil pras suas namoradas.

– Não sei, – eu comentei distraidamente. Porque nessa hora ele resolveu se inclinar pra aumentar o aquecimento do carro e eu tive uma visão privilegiada do contorno dos seus ombros sob o suéter - eu só tive uma.

– Uma o quê? Pessoa que te roubou um beijo? – Ele perguntou.

– Não, uma namorada. – Eu respondi, ainda tentando me concentrar em alguma outra coisa que não fosse a forma como a roupa dele se ajustava espetacularmente em algumas partes do seu corpo.

– O quê? – Ele exclamou espantado, pisando instintivamente no freio. E eu agradeci mentalmente por ter me lembrado de prender o cinto. - Aquela sua noiva? A sua noiva foi a sua única namorada? A vida toda?

– Bem... – eu respondi depois de ter me recuperado do tranco - é claro que eu já saí com outras pessoas antes, mas ela foi a única com quem eu... bem... você sabe.

– Espera aí, - ele me encarou parecendo verdadeiramente assustado - você está me dizendo que você só dormiu com uma única pessoa? Durante toda a sua vida?

Realmente, para um homem que tivera a quantidade de parceiros que Milo Scorpion tivera (e isso contando apenas desde quando havia ficado famoso) o meu total de amantes devia ser mesmo uma coisa assustadora.

Bom, mas e daí se ele estava assustado? Quer dizer, eu não queria ter nada com ele mesmo, queria? Eu estava noivo, lembram? E mesmo que eu não estivesse. Nunca que eu iria me envolver com alguém como o Milo Scorpion. O maior galinha de Hollywood. O cara que trocava de amantes como quem troca de roupa. O Sr. 'É Apenas Um Beijo, Qual O Problema?'. De jeito nenhum. Se eu tivesse que pensar em entrar em algum outro relacionamento seria com alguém que tivesse uma vida normal, sabe. Como um Advogado ou um contador.

Então eu só o encarei de volta e falei:

– É, exatamente isso. Uma única pessoa durante toda a minha vida

Realmente, como é que as coisas foram acabar desse jeito? Por que é que de repente eu estava ali, as 23:17 horas de uma Quinta Feira, discutindo a minha vida sexual com _Milo Scorpion_?

– Meu Deus! – ele exclamou, incrédulo - Só uma mulher a vida toda? Você é praticamente... – ele interrompeu subitamente a fala.

– Praticamente o quê? – Eu quis saber.

– Nada. – Ele falou, voltando a se concentrar na estrada. -Olha, parece que nós já estamos chegando.

– Praticamente o quê, Sr. Scorpion? – Eu repeti, agora mais firmemente.

– Bom, - ele disse, encolhendo os ombros com ar de constrangimento –praticamente virgem.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

**_1 - Luis Buñuel_**_ – Diretor considerado o mestre do Surrealismo, famoso por filmes como 'Esse Obscuro Objeto do Desejo' (Cet obscur objet du désir) (1977), 'A Bela da Tarde' (Belle de Jour) (1967), entre outros._

* * *

**Oie,**

**Eis eu aqui de novo. Desculpem pela super demora dessa vez, é que eu estive viajando em Outubro (por mais de 20 dias, diga-se de passagem) e quando voltei estava com tudo acumulado na faculdade, trabalhos pra entregar, duas provas que eu tinha perdido pra fazer, enfim uma bagunça de vida pra organizar que me consumiu mais quase um mês.**

**De qualquer forma, aqui está um novo ch ^^, que era pra ser maior ainda mas eu olhei pro número de pg no word, que já estava em 10, e resolvi deixar o resto pro próximo ch u.u... que, claro, será na visão do Milo. Pelo menos no começo XD.**

**Na verdade, era pra eu ter feito um POV do Camus seguido por um do Milo já aqui, mas o Camus simplesmente me absorveu tanto que eu não consegui mais largar dele (acho que foi porque eu estive na França e acabei pensando muito no ruivinho o mês passado XD). Então fica pro ch que vem mesmo a visão do Milo, tá? ^^**

**E finalmente descobrimos as repostas pras perguntas que não queriam calar: 'Por onde anda a Saori?' e 'Por que o Camus anda se atrasando pra todos os compromissos?' Na verdade, as respostas sempre estiveram na minha cabeça, mas só agora eu consegui um gancho pra encaixá-las XD.**

**Então é isso aí, a Saori está no Japão, gente, e o Dite é o responsável pelo atrasos do Camus. Nada mais justo XD (ah, mas pro apartamento do Milo, não foi o Dite que levou não, ele foi de táxi mesmo. Infelizmente, táxis em NY são realmente dificílimos de se conseguir. Na verdade existem bastante deles, o problema é que eles nunca param pra vc entrar. Então é claro que o Camus tb levou um tempinho pra conseguir um e acabou se atrasando XDD)**

**E não estranhem, todo mundo sempre retrata o Milo como um zero a esquerda na cozinha e o Camus como o Sr Perfeito. Bem, eu quis mudar um pouco XD. Afinal os Gregos tb dão muita importância à uma boa mesa. E o Camus sempre me pareceu o tipo Workaholic que nunca tem tempo pra pisar em uma cozinha.**

**Ah, e quanto ao Camus chutar a Saori logo, como todo mundo vêm pedindo... bom, acho que ainda vai demorar um pouquinho. Afinal todas sabemos que ele é um serzinho muito consciente das suas responsabilidades, não é? E cabeça dura, é claro. XD**

**Por fim eu gostaria muito que vcs me dissessem o que acharam deste ch, e se ainda tem alguém aí lendo depois de tanto tempo. E desde já brigadão a todos aqueles que me deixaram Reviews o ch passado: ****_Axly, Kamy Jaganshi, Maga do 4, Fernanda, Aila-chan, Aline Cristina, Lunnafianna, renatinha, medeia7, Hoshinechan e Vengeresse Lolita._**

**Muito obrigada meninas, eu fiquei tão feliz com a quantidade de reviews dessa vez. Sério mesmo. Continuem escrevendo sempre que possível ^^**

**Bjos**

**PS1: Respondendo as reviews que ainda não foram respondidas:**

**_Fernanda:_**** Ah, que bom que vc tá gostando tanto! Eu fico super feliz. De verdade. Brigadão pela força e por todos os elogios. E eu realmente me inspirei no filme "Casamento Grego" pra fazer a família do Milo, que legal que vc percebeu, é bem desse jeito mesmo ^^.**

**Quanto ao Saga e ao Kanon, bom, é claro que todo mundo sabe que eu gosto deles juntos, mas como essa fic não tem disclamer de incesto, não seria nem justo eu colocá-los como um casal declarado aqui, não é? Então eu vou simplesmente deixar a coisa em aberto pra dar liberdade de cada um poder pensar o que quiser. Quem entender que eles estão juntos, ótimo. Quem preferir achar que eles tem uma namorada que não foi mencionada, ou que eles ainda não conheceram, bom tb.**

**E, bom, eu fico super feliz de vc ter gostado tanto da fic que está até pensando em ler a outra, é claro. Super feliz mesmo. Mas pra não correr o risco de te decepcionar eu já advirto que os estilos das fics são ****_beem_**** diferentes. Essa é tipo uma comédia romântica moderna, aquela está mais pra um drama épico. E nela os gêmeos são um casal ****_mesmo_****.**

**E aí está sua resposta de 'por onde anda a Saori?' não é? Acho que muita gente estava se perguntando isso, mas eu simplesmente ainda não tinha conseguido encontrar um gancho pra dar a informação. Bom, até que enfim eu consegui um ^^**

**Por fim, brigadão mais uma vez pela review, e continue escrevendo sempre, vc não 'enche o saco' de jeito nenhum ^^**

**Bjos**

**_Aline Cristina_****: Puxa, que bom que vc está gostando, e, lógico, que bom que vc me escreveu pra contar isso também. Fiquei muito feliz em saber que mais gente lê e gosta dessa história ^^. E aí está mais um ch, espero que vc continue gostando tanto quanto dos outros e, se puder, que continue mandando reviews pra dizer o que está achando ^^**

**Bjos**

**_Renatinha_****: Oba, mais uma review nova! Que bom, que bom mesmo q eu vc está gostando tanto. Espero que continue acompanhando e, se puder, me mande mais vezes sua opinião sobre a história ^^**

**Bjos**

**PS2: ****_O nome Carlo Di Angelis, é de autoria da Pipe. Pipe, eu não te conheço mas desde já te parabenizo pela excelente criação, eu prometo usá-la com cuidado, respeito e carinho. Bjos_**

**PS3: Créditos devidos: À Pipe e à Meg Cabot mais uma vez. Acho que essa história tá virando um mix dos dois livros XD**

**PS4: Estou entrando em provas finais na semana que vem, então o próximo ch só nas férias (que no meu caso começam só no dia 16), tá? Aliás, eu prometo compensar as leitoras das minhas duas fics nesse período ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 7**

Milo POV

–Vamos ver se eu entendi direito – ele disse, com aqueles olhos multi cor dele agora refletindo infinitas nuances de vinho. Como acontecia, eu já tinha reparado, sempre que ele ficava irritado. – Você acha que só porque estive... e uso o verbo _estar_ no sentido bíblico, é claro... com uma única pessoa sou virgem?

– Olha, – Eu disse, tentando manter meus olhos na estrada. Estava bem difícil me focar em alguma coisa com ele sentado ali tão perto, e falando sobre.. bom, sexo. Ou quase isso - eu não estou fazendo nenhum tipo de julgamento. É que... você tem que admitir que isso é um pouco raro hoje em dia.

Bom, e era raro mesmo, não era? Porque que cara de 25 anos que vocês conhecem só teve uma amante a vida toda, por favor! E um cara como ele ainda por cima. Quer dizer, olha só pra ele, o cara era quase bom demais pra ser verdade, fala sério!

É, só que ele não parecia concordar muito com isso porque ele perguntou incrédulo:

– O que é raro? Você está falando sobre monogamia?

–Bem, - eu respondi encolhendo os ombros (o que mais eu podia fazer?) – sim. Eu achei que isso já tivesse acabado há muito tempo.

E como ele continuasse só olhando pra mim indignado, eu continuei:

– Já falei que eu não estou julgando. Não sei por que você está tão na defensiva.

– Você me chamou de _virgem_! - ele retorquiu.

– Praticamente, – eu relembrei – eu falei que você é _praticamente_ virgem. Será que eu já posso virar na próxima rua? – Eu tentei desconversar. Porque, sério, eu estava realmente tendo alguma dificuldade pra continuar com aquele tópico, sabe. Quer dizer, quem não teria? Quando ele estava ali parado, me olhando e mais bonito do que... bem, do que ele tinha o direito de ser, certamente.

Ele devia estar usando um daqueles perfumes franceses caros, sabe, porque o cheiro que vinha dele era absolutamente indescritível. As pernas estavam cruzadas sobre o banco e os cabelos vermelhos caiam lisos pelos ombros, contrastando maravilhosamente com a pele pálida, impecáveis.

Bem diferentes dos meus, é claro, que estavam totalmente emplastrados e amassados na testa por causa do gorro de inverno que eu tinha usado. Isso pra não mencionar o fato de que eu havia passado quase toda a noite parecendo um marshmallow ambulante com aquele meu casaco de neve ridículo (do qual eu tratei de me livrar assim que entrei no carro, obviamente), enquanto ele desfilava maravilhosamente em um sobretudo de lã preto que ressaltava a largura dos seus ombros e delineava elegantemente os músculos que eu sabia existirem ali embaixo. Sério, eu devia considerar perguntar qual era marca daquele sobretudo, porque ele estava realmente fazendo os ombros dele parecerem enormes.

Então talvez fosse por tudo isso, sabe. Pelo fato de ele parecer tão irresistivelmente perfeito, eu digo. Ou vai ver eu só tivesse exagerado na temperatura do aquecedor do carro mesmo, sei lá. Mas o fato é que só a idéia de que eu pudesse simplesmente esticar o braço, abrir os botões da roupa dele, e ter tudo aquilo que eu já tinha tido o privilégio de sentir pressionado contra o meu corpo alguns dias atrás, só pra mim, me fazia sentir um pouco... bem, um pouco quente.

Principalmente quando ele falava a palavra _virgem_ daquele jeito, sabe. Fazendo aquele biquinho, naquele sotaque francês absolutamente incrível dele, e que ficava ainda mais acentuado (eu também já tinha notado) quando ele estava nervoso. Realmente, estava ficando muito, mas muito complicado mesmo cumprir minha promessa de manter minhas mãos longe dele.

Sim, porque independente do que tinha acontecido na segunda feira, e daquela ter sido uma das experiências mais excitantes da minha vida, diga-se de passagem, eu definitivamente _precisava_ manter meu corpo sob controle dessa vez. Quer dizer, se eu ainda quisesse ter qualquer chance de saber como era ter aquele ruivo na minha cama algum dia, é claro. Isso pra não mencionar o patrocínio, e todas as outras variáveis envolvidas.

Porque estava óbvio que ele estava totalmente puto comigo. E não era só porque eu tinha chamado ele de virgem. Não mesmo. Bom, pelo menos se a forma como ele _ignorou completamente a minha presença_ no restaurante servisse de indicação. Quer dizer, o cara fingiu que nem me conhecia, fala sério!

Francamente, quem aquele ruivo pensava que era? Porque ele podia ser um pouco gostosinho e tudo... tá, tudo bem, ele podia ser incrivelmente gostoso, ter aquele cheiro delicioso e aquele cabelo vermelho lindo, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de ignorar as pessoas, dava? Principalmente pessoas por quem ele tinha sido beijado recentemente.

E tá certo que eu meio que mereci isso por... bom, por ter excedido um pouco os limites e... tá, por ter extrapolado completamente os limites e manipulado ele totalmente. Mas também não era pra tanto, era? Porque ele podia até estar moralmente ofendido e tudo, mas eu estava certo de que ele não tinha achado tão ruim assim. Ao contrário. Quer dizer, eu não sou cego, por favor! Vocês acham que eu não ia perceber a forma como ele encarou meus lábios? Não uma, nem duas, mas várias vezes durante a noite? Estava claro que ele tinha gostado. Tanto quanto eu, diga-se de passagem. Ou quase. Agora eu só precisava convencer ele disso, é claro.

Só que infelizmente não dava pra fazer isso quando tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era em desabotoar aquelas roupas elegantes e deslizar minha língua pelo corpo dele. Sinceramente, por que é que eu tive que ter a brilhante idéia de oferecer carona pra ele? Quer dizer, eu devia saber que isso dificultaria as coisas, não é? Por causa daquele negócio todo de 'ïd', 'ego' e 'superego' que o Aioros vive dizendo. Sobre como as pessoas controlam muito melhor seus instintos quando tem outras pessoas olhando, sabe? (1) E porque eu sabia perfeitamente como funcionavam esses meus tais _instintos_ quando eu ficava a menos de 30 centímetros de distância dele, é claro.

Realmente, eu não sei o que me passou pela cabeça naquela hora. Juro.

Ou, pensando bem, sei sim. E estava intimamente relacionado presença daquele amiguinho platinado dele. O tal Afrodite (até o nome do sujeito soava afrescalhado). E ao fato dele aparentemente ficar andando de um lado a outro com o infeliz feito um casal de pombinhos. Fala sério, onde é que estava a tal noiva dele, afinal?

Oh, sim por que a 'loira' que eu vi entrando com ele no restaurante, e, antes disso, no teatro, estava bem longe de ser a 'noiva' dele como eu tinha pensado. Bom, a menos que tenham reconhecido o casamento gay no Estado de New York e esquecido de me comunicar , é claro.

Porque a tal 'loira' era definitivamente um cara. É, exatamente isso que vocês ouviram. 'Ela' era um homem. O melhor amigo dele, diga-se de passagem. Ou melhor, o melhor amigo _gay_ dele com quem ele _morava junto_. E pior, o cara era _lindo_. De uma forma um tanto andrógina demais pro meu gosto, mas mesmo assim.

E então o Shaka me vinha com aquela história deles serem praticamente irmãos. 'Praticamente irmão', sei. Eu também tinha irmãos e eu não ficava tratando eles por diminutivos carinhosos melosos, nem escolhia o prato deles nos restaurantes. Na verdade nossa relação estava muito mais pra: 'Aioria, seu inútil, pára de viajar e escolhe logo a porra do prato que eu tô com fome, caramba!' Seguido de um pedala na cabeça.

E isso não significava que eu não os amasse, ao contrário. É só que, bom, isso é o normal entre irmãos, não é? Irmãos de verdade, eu digo (o Saga e o Kanon não contam, claro. Porque ele são gêmeos, então a ligação é completamente diferente. Além disso eu acho que o Saga meio que tomou como sua 'sagrada missão na Terra' se encarregar do Kanon, sabe. Já que ele parece ser o único ser humano no mundo capaz de aturá-lo).

E não me entendam mal, não é que eu estivesse com ciúme dele nem nada assim. Do ruivo, eu digo. De jeito nenhum. Mesmo porque eu nem costumo ter ciúme, sabe. Dos meus namorados, eu quero dizer. São eles que sentem ciúme de mim. Na verdade, as únicas pessoas de quem eu já senti ciúmes na vida foram da minha mãe e dos meus irmãos. Mas eu ainda era pequeno. E a sensação era bem diferente daquela, de qualquer forma.

Então é claro que não podia ser ciúme. Não mesmo. Era só que... bem, que direito aquele loiro afetado tinha de ficar chamando ele daquele jeito? 'Camie', 'Camie'. Apelido ridículo. Então eles eram amigos? Ótimo, eu também tinha amigos e eu não falava com eles daquela forma. Realmente, quem aquele cara pensava que era pra ficar ali todo meloso com o _meu ruivo_?

E tá, eu sei que _tecnicamente_ falando ele não era ainda _'meu ruivo'_. Mas era só uma questão de tempo, não era?

Bom, pelo menos se eu conseguisse controlar meus hormônios por mais alguns minutos.

– Não tente fugir do assunto, Milo! – a voz dele me chamou de volta.

– Heim? – eu fiz, um tanto atordoado ao me deparar novamente com aqueles olhos rubros, hipnotizantes, lindos... mesmo quando cheios de aversão por mim.

– Você está fugindo do assunto. – ele repetiu.

– Não estou não, – eu menti – eu realmente preciso saber em que rua eu tenho que virar, oras!

Ele estreitou os olhos. E, nossa, os cílios dele eram imensos.

– Você pode virar na próxima quadra – ele disse – exatamente como mostra o seu GPS – completou, apontando pra tela acesa no painel.

Droga, eu tinha esquecido do GPS.

– Bem, - eu disse, encolhendo os ombros – eu nunca tenho muita certeza pra onde esse GPS está me levando, sabe? Ele já me enfiou em cada buraco.

É isso aí, não se pode dizer que eu não tinha tentado.

Ele revirou os olhos, suspirando impaciente e voltando a se recostar no banco, enquanto eu virava o carro na via de acesso principal da casa.

E que casa! Não era só o fato dela ser imensa, sabe, ou de ter uma daquelas entradas arborizadas com rotatória na frente e guarita de segurança no portão. O que, afinal, já seria o esperado de uma casa de propriedade dos Chevalier em Long Island. Não, era a arquitetura dela que impressionava. Toda em estilo francês neoclássico, com aquelas colunas e degraus de mármore, e entalhes em gesso trabalhado. No gigantesco jardim cheio de neve que a circulava, destacava-se o brilho do que deveria ser uma estufa de flores iluminada. E, em frente à entrada, no centro da praça rotatória, uma mulher esculpida em mármore, em tamanho real, segurava um grande jarro do qual certamente deveria jorrar água se a fonte não estivesse desligada.

–Uau! – eu não pude deixar de exclamar. – Os caras lá do Louvre deixaram vocês trazerem essas coisas todas pra cá?

– Ora, cale a boca, sim? – ele respondeu, contrariado.

E eu não consegui não rir da forma adorável com que ele torcia o nariz.

Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou fortemente, continuando:

– Você poderia dar a volta e entrar pela garagem, por favor? Eu não quero acordar o Hyoga.

– Realmente, - eu disse seguindo por um caminho lateral à casa e entrando em uma imensa garagem fechada – está ficando cada vez mais difícil entender essa história de só uma mulher a vida toda, sabe.

Porque, sério, o que é que estava acontecendo com as mulheres, afinal? Quer dizer, o cara era lindo, inteligente, culto e podre de rico. Como um cara desses podia só ter tido uma amante na vida?

– Bem, - ele disse irritado, descendo do carro e fazendo com que as luzes se acendessem a nossa volta. Provavelmente programadas por sensores de calor e movimento. – eu sei que pode ser difícil pra você entender, mas diferente de certas pessoas, alguns de nó se preocupam em manter um relacionamento estável com uma única pessoa que gostam, e pretendem dividir a vida, sabe.

– Ah, claro, - eu respondi, enquanto descia atrás dele, já começando a me irritar também. – Porque uma mulher que te corneia na primeira oportunidade que aparece é mesmo uma excelente escolha pra uma parceira de vida inteira.

Ele parou no meio do seu caminho para a porta da garagem e se voltou pra mim.

– Nossa, - ele colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito - você tem razão. Mon Dieu, você é tão melhor do que eu! – ele deixou que a mão caísse e me encarou, furioso - Pra sua informação, Milo Scorpion, eu amo a minha noiva e, e pelo menos _eu_ tento ter uma relação _madura e adulta_, em vez de ficar colecionando vagabundas por aí.

– Vagabundas? – eu repeti, indignado. Até parece que ele conhecia todas as pessoas com quem eu já tinha ficado!

– Ah, pardon, - ele prosseguiu mordaz - é verdade, porque você é mesmo muito criterioso na escolha dos seus amantes, eu tinha esquecido.

– É. Talvez você tenha razão, Francês, - eu tentei exibir um ar de dignidade, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito - mas se for pra gente começar a falar em vagabundas, a sua querida noiva também não fica tão distante assim da definição, não é?

E tá, tudo bem, eu _sei_ que eu peguei pesado. E eu também _sei_ que eu não devia ter dito isso. Não era absolutamente desse modo que eu pretendia que as coisas corressem. Não mesmo. Mas ele simplesmente parecia despertar o que havia de pior em mim. Defendendo aquela noivinha estúpida dele e me tratando daquele jeito, como... como um colegial idiota feito de bobo pela primeira vez.

_Feito de bobo? _Até parece. O que ele estava pensando? Interessado, era isso. Ele me interessava, só isso. Realmente me interessava muito.

– Não fale do que você non sabe, Milo. – ele disse então, encurtando perigosamente a distância, os olhos transformando-se em lanças de gelo.

– E eu também _non preciso – _continuou, glacial - te dar satisfações sobre o meu relacionamento com a minha noiva, que é um assunto _totalmente particular_ e que _não lhe diz respeito_.

A fúria gelada dele me pegou de surpresa, mas eu já tinha ido longe demais pra recuar, e como ele havia avançado na minha direção eu também avancei na dele.

– Sabe do que é que você precisa, Ruivo? – eu sibilei ameaçadoramente, colocando-me de frente a ele. Os sapatos encostados nos dele. Quase nariz com nariz. E percebendo imediatamente, na medida em que eu me tornava extremamente consciente da proximidade dos lábios dele, que aquilo havia sido um erro. Um enorme erro.

Ele não se afastou. Ao invés disso retorquiu desafiador, com os olhos que eram estranhamente gélidos e quentes ao mesmo tempo cravados nos meus:

– Non, Milo. Do que você acha que eu preciso?

E então eu simplesmente não pude mais me controlar. Eu não tinha intenção de fazer aquilo. Eu não tinha planejado nada. Ou talvez tivesse, não sei. Tudo que eu sei é que quando eu dei por mim eu já tinha agarrado ele pelos braços, pressionando-o com força contra a parede ao lado da porta, e, de repente, minha boca fazia um excelente trabalho devorando a dele.

Ele emitiu um som, algo muito parecido com a golfada de um nadador que engolira água sem querer. E, em algum lugar por baixo daquele meu extravasamento de desejo, além do sangue que palpitava fortemente nas minhas têmporas prejudicando meu raciocínio, eu soube que ele provavelmente ia me matar assim que se recuperasse do choque.

E ainda assim eu não conseguia me importar. _Que se dane_. Eu ia aproveitar o momento por completo.

– Milo... – foi o que ele disse, no entanto, ofegante, quando conseguiu afastar um pouco os lábios em busca de ar – Isso... isso realmente não vai dar certo. Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de me envolver com um ator egoísta como você.

– E você acha que eu quero me envolver com um francês metido que nem você? – eu retorqui, sem soltá-lo.

E uma vez que estava tudo devidamente esclarecido, eu voltei a pressionar minha boca contra a dele.

**oOOoOoOOo**

Camus POV

E, de repente, estava acontecendo tudo de novo. Exatamente como antes, só que agora de um modo um tanto pior porque eu realmente devia estar mais consciente dessa vez. Eu sabia como meu corpo reagiria no segundo em que entrasse em contato com o dele. Mas em vez de me desvencilhar dele, em vez empurrá-lo, de fazer qualquer coisa pra evitar que acontecesse de novo, eu só fiquei ali parado. Sabendo que tudo iria se repetir e que eu estava permitindo isso.

Mon Dieu, eu devia estar paralisado, era isso. Essa era a única explicação racional pro fato daquele sujeito continuar grudado na minha boca em vez de estar caído no chão com algum osso fraturado e sangrando. Eu estava sofrendo de algum tipo de colapso cerebral ou então... Nossa, por que é que ele tinha que beijar tão bem daquele jeito? Era como se todo o sangue tivesse simplesmente desaparecido da minha cabeça me deixando zonzo

E eu achava que a Saori estava errada? Por quê? Eu não era melhor do que ela.

Infelizmente o fato de saber disso não me impediu de sentir como se uma chama tivesse sido acesa dentro de mim no momento em que a boca dele tocou a minha. Nem evitou que o meu corpo se fundisse no dele, até parecer que era só o seu abraço que me mantinha em pé. Eu nem era capaz de deixar de gemer de leve, ou de entreabrir meus lábios. Só um pouco. Apenas o bastante para que a língua inquieta dele se lançasse por outra investigação pelo interior da minha boca.

E dessa vez fui eu mesmo que provoquei essa sensação com a minha própria língua. Apenas pra ver o que aconteceria...

O que aconteceu foi um pouco mais do que eu esperava. Ele deixou escapar um gemido. Um som que poderia ser confundido com um lamento de dor. Só que ele não se afastou. Em vez disso, me puxou ainda mais contra seu corpo, quase me trazendo pro colo dele.

Agora eu estava totalmente colado a ele. Eu podia sentir todos os botões da sua blusa, bem como seus músculos sob o pano. O calor dele me atravessava como o vapor de uma maquina de café, desde os dedos dos pés, lá embaixo, passando pelas pernas, e parando em todos os pontos mais eróticos.

E como da primeira vez eu senti aquele beijo descer pela minha coluna como uma montanha-russa, só que dessa vez era como se o meu corpo se movesse com vida própria, executando uma verdadeira luta contra o dele, enquanto suas mãos se esgueiravam por baixo das minhas roupas, abrindo os botões, e minhas unhas se enterravam instintivamente nas suas cotas.

Céus, era realmente difícil lembrar que ele era o sujeito egoísta e abusado com fobia a compromissos com quem eu não queria de jeito nenhum me envolver quando o beijo dele me fazia sentir daquela forma... como se eu fosse a criatura mais exótica e atraente da face da Terra. Sim, ele me queria. Eu não conseguia entender exatamente o porquê, mas estava claro que Milo Scorpion me desejava. Eu podia sentir o desejo dele naquele instante mesmo, firme e quente, pressionando insistentemente a minha coxa.

E eu estava feliz de poder dizer que sentia o mesmo. Quem se importava que ele fosse um homem? E daí que ele era o cara que tinha transado com a minha noiva? Olha como ele estava fazendo eu me sentir. Olha o que a língua dele estava fazendo. Travando uma verdadeira exploração pelo meu pescoço, enquanto as mãos dele encontravam seu caminho até o cós da minha calça, só para pousar ali, naquela parte do meu corpo que já comprimia fortemente a frente das minhas calças.

Eu arregalei os olhos, me sentindo queimar com o calor da mão dele naquele lugar tão sensível, e tentei me afastar, sabendo que aquilo estava indo muito longe e rápido demais.

Ele, no entanto, não parecia disposto a me soltar de jeito nenhum. Aqueles dedos atrevidos vencendo o zíper, penetrando por entre tecidos até colher a carne fresca, que se enrijecia ainda mais de encontro a sua palma.

– O que... – eu recuei assustado, e então passei a ofegar quando os dedos dele começaram a massagear aquela parte do meu corpo. Fazendo uma pressão suave, porém implacável, que me fez gemer como ele, quando eu começara a retribuir o beijo.

– Hum... Camus!

Só o meu nome. Isso foi tudo o que ele disse, apenas o meu nome, e de um modo mal perceptível, pronunciado num tom gutural, enquanto mordiscava meu pescoço. A língua deslizando até a minha orelha enquanto seu polegar se movia sobre a extremidade tão sensível daquele órgão, provocando uma nova onda de desejo que me fez estremecer.

Eu sentia o calor por todo o meu corpo, mas principalmente ali, onde os dedos dele se movimentavam implacáveis. E então, de repente, o mundo se tornou apenas um borrão de sensações confusas. Alguém gemeu. Alguém praguejou. E eu já não conseguia fazer mais nada. Eu sequer era capaz de respirar. Eu só conseguia me agarrar ao corpo dele e gemer. Era como se eu estivesse derretendo.

Então fora assim? Fora assim que a Saori se sentira naquele dia? Bem, isso explicava muita coisa, eu acho.

– Camus?

Foi só ao ouvir meu nome sendo chamado de dentro da casa que a minha sanidade voltou. Era o Hyoga.

Só então eu percebi que eu estava encostado na parede ao lado do vídeo fone, e que o meu ombro devia ter esbarrado no botão, porque era dali que a voz do Hyoga estava vindo. Por sorte eu não havia ficado em frente à câmera.

Lutando pateticamente pra conseguir firmar as pernas e levei ambas as mãos ao peito do Milo, empurrando-o com força pra me desvencilhar. Pego de surpresa ele se desequilibrou e teria caído dentro de um vaso de hortênsias se não tivesse se endireitado no último instante.

– O que diabos... – Ele começou a perguntar, mas se interrompeu ao ouvir a voz do Hyoga saindo pelo aparelho.

– Camus... é você?

Eu me ajeitei da melhor forma que pude e me coloquei em frente à câmera esforçando-me pra manter uma voz estável:

– Oui petit, c'est moi. Pardon, eu acordei você?

– Ah, não... o Shun está aqui. - o Shun era o tal japonesinho da classe dele de economia - A gente... estava vendo um filme e... hum... você está sozinho? Eu ouvi uns barulhos. – ele explicou. E eu senti meu rosto esquentar imediatamente ao pensar naqueles tais 'barulhos' que ele poderia ter ouvido. Merd! Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça, afinal? E se ele tivesse visto alguma coisa? Algum criado podia ter aparecido e... bom Deus era melhor nem pensar nisso.

– Um amigo veio me trazer em casa, – eu respondi, finalmente – ele... acabou tropeçando no vaso de hortênsias e esbarrou sem querer no vídeo fone.

– Ah. – ele murmurou em assentimento - E o Dite?

– Teve que ir pro aeroporto buscar o Maledeto dele. Mas pode voltar pro seu filme, Oga, o Shun deve estar te esperando, non?

– Certo. Você está com a chave?

– Estou sim, petit, eu vou só... pegar minha pasta no carro e já estou entrando.

Eu vi ele concordar com a cabeça e então a tela se apagou. E eu finalmente pude soltar todo o ar que vinha prendendo até aquele momento.

– Você está louco! – eu me virei furiosamente para o Milo assim que consegui reencontrar meu fôlego – O que exatamente você pensou que estivesse fazendo? Isso... o quê... o quê foi aquilo?

Sinceramente, se eu não matava aquele cara agora era só porque eu não queria ir parar na cadeia. De verdade.

Bom, e talvez pelo fato de eu não estar completamente recuperado ainda, é claro. Fisicamente falando, eu digo.

– Bom... - ele começou, levando uma mão ao queixo, pensativo. Mas eu sabia que ele não estava pensando de verdade, porque ele estava com aquela mesma expressão que ele usou naquele filme que não pára de passar na TV, sabe. Aquele em que o personagem do Mel Gibson pergunta pra ele onde está o dinheiro e ele finge que está pensando quando na verdade sabe muito bem que ele está guardado na maleta embaixo da cama. – acho que você pode considerar isso como a sua segunda lição.

– Lição? – eu ecoei incrédulo - É assim que você chama isso?

Realmente, o que aquele cara estava pensando?

– Você já estava beijando muito bem, Camus, então eu pensei que nós podíamos partir pro passo seguinte.

Eu fiquei em silêncio por alguns minutos, perplexo. Não dava pra acreditar que ele tivesse falado aquilo. Sério.

– O passo seguinte? Foi isso? – eu retorqui, finalmente, indignado.

– Bem... - ele deu um sorrisinho. O mesmo sorrisinho sarcástico que dava toda vez que abria a boca. O mesmo que estava estampado em todos os pôsteres na Times Square. Por que ele não podia simplesmente ficar sério? Eu sabia que ele era capaz de ficar sério porque tinha visto a versão artística de Hamlet que ele estrelou... não que eu fosse admitir, algum dia, que eu realmente _pagara_ pra ver alguma coisa protagonizada por Milo Scorpion, é claro. Mas ele fez um Hamlet bastante comovente, sabe, e este é um papel que eu considero bem difícil. E ele não deu aquele sorrisinho durante o filme todo.

– Nós tivemos que pular algumas coisas no meio. – ele continuou - Mas não por culpa sua, não se preocupe. Nós voltaremos a elas um dia desses.

Eu estava verdadeiramente furioso. Minha vontade era me atirar em cima daquele insolente e arrancar pelo menos um pouquinho de sangue daquele rosto idiota, egocêntrico, perfeito.

Mas como esse teria sido um gesto muito infantil de se fazer eu me limitei a dizer, em uma voz que eu esperava que soasse gelada:

– Se você realmente acha que nós vamos continuar com essas 'lições', Sr. Scorpion, eu só posso lhe informar que você está lamentavelmente enganado. Eu não preciso mais dos seus... serviços. Assim... – eu fiz um gesto amplo com o braço indicando-lhe a saída. Que ele sabia muito bem onde era, já que havia entrado por ela, é claro.

Infelizmente quando eu fiz isso ele segurou fortemente meu braço. Não com força o bastante a ponto de machucar, mas o suficiente pra que eu pudesse sentir a firme pressão que exercia. Eu conseguia sentir o calor da pele dele através da manga do meu casaco, subindo pelo meu braço e por todo meu corpo.

– Por quê? Você encontrou outra pessoa? – ele perguntou então, e em um tom tão ríspido que me deixou sem palavras.

Espera. Era ciúme o que eu estava vendo nos olhos dele? Não. Não podia ser. Claro que não. Afinal eu era só mais uma das conquistas estúpidas daquele cara, não era? Então por que ele teria ciúme de mim, fala sério!

– Isso não é da sua conta. – eu respondi, assim que recuperei o controle, puxando meu braço da mão dele – A verdade é que eu simplesmente resolvi seguir seu conselho, só isso.

– Meu conselho? – Ele perguntou surpreso.

– Exatamente. Não foi você que me advertiu de que é impossível forçar alguém a se apaixonar?

– Bem, - ele disse ainda me olhando, só que agora com ar desapontado – isso é verdade, mas...

– Mas agora não te convém atirar isso na minha cara, não é? – Ah, o doce sabor da vingança. Era delicioso poder devolver um pouco daquela humilhação de pra ele. Oh, sim, porque ele tinha sido bem claro naquele dia no escritório dele sobre como eu não era interessante o bastante pra conseguir que alguém se apaixonasse por mim, não importava quantas lições eu pudesse ter, não tinha?

– Bem sinto muito Sr. Scorpion, - eu continuei – mas minha noiva e eu temos muita afeição um pelo outro, e isso basta para um casamento bem sucedido. Agora, se não se importa, eu preciso entrar que o meu irmão está me esperando.

O Hyoga, eu sabia perfeitamente, a essa altura já nem lembrava mais que eu existia e estava enfiado com o Shun em algum quarto fechado (não que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa já que oficialmente eles eram apenas amigos). Mas eu também sabia que se eu não ficasse fora da vista daquele cara, e logo, o desapontamento em seu rosto iria me levar a cometer alguma imprudência. Como concordar em me encontrar com ele na segunda feira, por exemplo.

Ele pareceu desconcertado por alguns instantes e então baixou levemente o rosto, hesitante.

– Sobre isso... – ele começou - sobre a sua noiva... me desculpe por ter dito que ela... bem, me desculpe por ter dito aquilo dela.

Aquilo me pegou completamente de surpresa. Eu podia esperar qualquer coisa dele, menos arrependimento sincero. E, no entanto, ali estava ele, com os polegares enfiados nos bolsos de trás do jeans, completamente sem jeito. E, céus, como ele ficava lindo fazendo aquilo. Absolutamente adorável, com os cachos louros brilhantes caindo sobre o rosto e a boca macia e vermelha meio que se projetando pra frente, em um biquinho delicioso.

Espera. Eu disse delicioso? Mon Dieu!

– Milo... – eu comecei finalmente, tentando verdadeiramente continuar zangado com ele... e falhando miseravelmente.

Mas, bom, a quem eu queria enganar, afinal? Porque ele não havia feito tudo aquilo sozinho, havia? Então eu só suspirei resignadamente e disse:

– Tudo bem, nós dois sabemos exatamente o que ela é. – 'E eu não sou nem um pouco diferente', eu devia ter acrescentado. Mas em vez disso eu simplesmente me virei de costas e caminhei em direção à porta, onde eu havia deixado cair o controle, para abrir o portão pra ele.

– Camus... – ele ainda tentou dizer, mas eu o interrompi.

– Só vai pra sua casa agora, ok? Eu agradeço a carona, mas eu estou realmente cansado.

Bom, pelo menos aquilo não era mentira. Eu estava verdadeiramente exausto. Não que eu achasse que eu fosse conseguir dormir tão cedo, de qualquer forma. Não depois de todas aquelas reações que ele havia despertado no meu corpo.

– Ruivo, - ele chamou então, já dentro do carro, descendo o vidro enquanto me lançava seu sorriso mais charmoso. Aquele que quando ele usou pela primeira vez no cinema angariou o maior número de correspondências de fãs da história de Hollywood – eu vejo você na Segunda.

Eu ainda tentei abrir a boca pra dizer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Que ele devia ter entendido algo errado. Que eu não planejava continuar com as lições. Mas antes que eu tivesse tempo, ou vontade, de proferir qualquer palavra, ele já havia arrancado com o carro.

A última coisa que eu pensei enquanto via as luzes do Porshe sumirem na escuridão foi que eu estava errado. Bom Deus, eu estava enganado. Ainda não havia acabado.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_(1) De acordo com a teoria estrutural da mente, proposto por Freud, esta se dividiria em id, ego e superego, cada uma funcionando em um diferente nível de consciência. O id é o reservatório inconsciente das pulsões, dos instintos, regido pelo princípio do prazer. Regido pelo princípio da realidade, o ego cuida dos impulsos do id, desejos inadequados não são satisfeitos, mas reprimidos. O superego, por sua vez, serve como um censor das funções do ego (contendo os ideais do indivíduo derivados dos valores familiares e sociais), sendo a fonte dos sentimentos de culpa e medo de punição._

* * *

**Olá a todos,**

**Aqui estou eu de novo e, claro, com mais um ch pra vcs ^^.**

**E o que eu posso dizer desse ch? Gente, eu estou tão, mas tão, ansiosa. Esse é o meu primeiro lemon! E eu sei que não foi um lemon completo (nem era a intenção que fosse, o completo ainda vai demorar um pouquinho XD), mas mesmo assim! Então, por favor, façam uma autora insegura feliz, sejam bonzinhos e me mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam, sim? ^^"**

**E aqui finalmente está o ponto de vista do Milo, que todos esperavam. E confesso que eu ri muito enquanto escrevia o que se passava naquela cabecinha loira. Ele enfim descobriu que o Dite não é a noiva do Camus, mas parece que isso não fez tanta diferença assim pra ele não é? Realmente, Milo, vc não está com ciúme, eu que estou. XD**

**E eu simplesmente adoro ver o Camus saindo do sério. Em todos os sentidos XD**

**Tivemos tb uma participaçãozinha pequena, mas especial de Hyoga e Shun, espero que os que curtem o casalsinho tenham gostado.**

**E, por falar em Hyoga, mais uma vez temos um irmão atrapalhando tudo, não é? Pois é, mais uma prova de que não importa que tipo de irmão é o seu, se irritante como o Aioria (tadinho do Oria XD) ou todo fofo que nem o Hyoga, ele inevitavelmente há de te atrapalhar nos momentos mais cruciais. Fazer o quê? É a função dos irmãos XD (Uma pequena homenagem a todos os nossos irmãos. Que provavelmente detestam Yaoi e nunca vão ler isso aqui XDD)**

**Enfim, espero que vcs tenham gostado do ch, que acreditem, essa louca que voz fala tinha programado que que fosse continuação do outro. Imaginem, tudo isso num ch só? É claro que não deu certo.**

**Bjos a todos (será que tem algum garoto lendo isso?) e todas que acompanham a história, e um todo especial àqueles que me deixaram lindas reviews: ****_Kamy Jaganshi, Lune Kuruta, Vegeresse Lolita, Axly, Maga do 4, Mila Angelica, Fernanda, Ivy Vsinho 2, Jake Baa-chan e Plui Blanch._**** Muito, muito obrigada mesmo meninas, por favor continuem escrevendo sempre, eu amo saber a opinião de vcs ^^**

**PS1: Respondendo as reviews que não foram respondidas:**

**_Fernanda_****: Bom, primeiro eu tenho que te dizer que quando eu vi sua review fiquei super feliz, claro, e com uma inveja danada. Porque eu estava me preparando pra entrar em provas e vc já estava de férias! Como eu queria estar no seu lugar. Mas agora eu tb estou de férias (só que elas já estão acabando u.u) então a inveja já passou XDD. E aí está o ponto de vista o Miluxo que vc tanto queria, e, bom, eu espero que as coisas tenham ficado mais esclarecidas. Não é que ele esteja distante, ele só está tentando se controlar, tadinho. Infelizmente (ou felizmente XD) parece que ele não é muito bom nisso XDD. Além disso, ele estava morrendo de ciúme ^^. Sem contar que aquele era o ponto de vista do Camus, então é claro que ia parecer mesmo que o Milo estava mais distante do que na realidade estava, afinal, nunca que aquele ruivo complexado ia enxergar a realidade, não é? ;D Enfim, espero que vc tenha curtido esse ch tb, brigadão pelos elogios, e é bom saber que eu sempre posso contar com vc pra ler as minhas fics ^^. Bjos**

**PS2: Créditos devidos: os mesmo do ch anterior =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 8**

Camus POV

– Sr. Chevalier?

– Hein? – eu fiz, emergindo dos meus devaneios para mirar a pessoa que me chamara da porta.

Era segunda feira. Eu havia encerrado a última reunião as 16:30 e me deixara ficar na sala da reuniões da empresa, pensando em como deveria agir com relação ao meu suposto compromisso com o Milo. Ele não poderia estar acreditando mesmo que eu iria me encontrar com ele poderia? Aquela coisa de 'eu te vejo na segunda' era só piada, certo?

– O Senhor ainda vai precisar de mim pra alguma coisa?

Eu olhei no relógio.

– Não, Isak, obrigado, você já pode ir embora agora.

O Isak era meu estagiário na empresa. Um garoto esforçado e responsável. Ele estava no terceiro ano de Economia pela Universidade de New York e era pouca coisa mais velho do que o Hyoga.

Eu olhei pela janela. Ainda não estava nevando, mas embora passasse só um pouco das cinco estava escuro como breu. E pensar que ontem mesmo tinha feito um tempo tão claro que o Dite até me arrastara pra uma partida de Badminton no jardim. Nas palavras dele o Máscara o havia feito ingerir 'quantidades horrendas' de calorias com uma barra de chocolate que trouxera pra ele da Itália, e agora ele 'necessitava' se exercitar pra gastar aquilo tudo.

Bom, eu não tinha ingerido 'quantidade horrendas' de calorias e mesmo assim me vi compelido a uma partida de Badminton à absurda temperatura de 1o C (pelo menos era o que marcava o termômetro do meu relógio). Realmente, ainda bem que eu nunca me importei muito com temperaturas baixas. Na verdade eu até gosto, sabe. Quando neva, eu digo. New York fica diferente depois que neva. Até um dedo já faz diferença: cobre toda a sujeira e as pixações, e deixa tudo com um ar reluzente e novo. Vinte dedos então (que era o que o canal da previsão do tempo vinha prometendo pra aquela noite) podiam fazer com que a cidade parecesse outro planeta.

– Um dólar pelos seus pensamentos. - a voz do Dite me surpreendeu. Não era muito comum ele aparecer na empresa.

– O que aconteceu?– eu me virei na direção dele, que se acomodava no parapeito da janela ao meu lado - Todas as galerias de compras da cidade fecharam as portas? Ou você só resolveu parar de torturar a sua estagiária mesmo?

Ele colocou as mãos na cintura, fingindo indignação.

– A sua surpresa me insulta, Camus. Eu também trabalho aqui, esqueceu? E a Marin me adora.

Marin, era o nome da estagiária dele.

– Esse é outro ponto. - eu respondi - Eu simplesmente não entendo como você consegue escravizar as pessoas e ainda fazer com que elas te adorem por isso, sabe.

De verdade. Era impressionante. Das meninas da limpeza, passando pelo guardinha da recepção, aos estagiários da empresa, todos, absolutamente todos, adoravam o Dite. E não era só no trabalho, não. As criadas lá em casa eram completamente loucas por ele. Era sempre 'Sr. Chevalier' pra mim (em um tom bastante formal) e 'Dite, querido' pra ele, ou 'Sr. Afrodite', seguido de um imenso sorriso. E nem era ele quem pagava os salários delas. Sinceramente, às vezes eu acho que se fosse o Afrodite no lugar da Maria Antonieta na França nunca teria havido uma Revolução Francesa. E ele podia mandar o povo comer quantos brioches ele quisesse (1).

– Hum, agora que você falou... – ele franziu a testa como quem pensasse no assunto - eu realmente não sei bem. Será um dom?

Ele arregalou os olhos azul piscina, fingindo inocência, e, como eu não desse importância, continuou, parando com o teatro:

– De qualquer forma, você quase acertou. Eu não sei quanto às galerias, mas a cidade inteira está parada por causa da tempestade de neve que não param de anunciar em todos os canais da TV.

Eu olhei pra fora mais uma vez. Dali, da sala de reuniões no primeiro andar, diferente da minha sala no 11º, dava pra ver nitidamente as ruas, praticamente vazias, lá fora, embora nós estivéssemos no centro financeiro de uma das maiores capitais do mundo. Tinham caminhões cheios de sal e areia percorrendo as avenidas, quebrando os galhos das árvores enquanto passavam, e eu podia apostar que já havia acabado o estoque de pão e leite nos mercados

– Impressionante. – eu comentei - É só cair uma nevezinha qualquer e New York inteira pára.

– Camus, Camus, - ele se levantou do parapeito da janela e se acomodou em uma das cadeiras da mesa de reuniões, em frente ao meu notebook - eu às vezes fico com sérias dúvidas se você é mesmo francês, ou se foi raptado da Sibéria, sabe.

Ignorando solenemente o comentário, eu me sentei também, enquanto ajeitava uns últimos papéis que faltavam na minha pasta, e assistia ele ligar meu lep top e colocar os óculos. É, o Dite também precisa de óculos. Só que diferente de mim ele costuma optar pelas lentes de contato, então, claro, ninguém sabe disso. E quando eu digo ninguém, eu falo ninguém _mesmo_. Ninguém tirando eu e a mãe dele, pra ser mais específico. Realmente, acho que o fato do Afrodite usar óculos é um dos segredos mais bem guardado da humanidade depois da Área 51 e da fórmula da Coca-Cola (2).

– Como a gente sai dessa coisa e entra no facebook? - ele questionou, impaciente, apertando insistentemente alguns botões do meu computador.

Ele estava se referindo ao programa de gráficos no qual eu estivera trabalhando até a última reunião começar. Eu puxei o computador das mãos dele e fechei o programa antes que ele acabasse resetando o meu HD. Então me lembrei de algo que já há algum tempo eu vinha querendo lhe perguntar, só que ultimamente as coisas vinham sendo tão corridas.

– Você acha que eles vão vir pro Natal?

– Heim? Quem?... – ele perguntou, e logo completou - Ah, o seu pai e a minha mãe? Duvido muito. A última vez que eles ligaram, estavam na França, e, você sabe, _nunca _que a mamãe perderia a oportunidade de um Natal em Paris. De qualquer forma, nós já temos planos pra Véspera, então é até bom que eles não apareçam.

– 'Temos', é? – eu perguntei, já com medo da resposta. Porque, vocês sabem, a idéia de 'planos' do Afrodite costuma ser bastante inquietante. Pra dizer o mínimo.

Quer dizer, teve aquela vez, no primeiro ano do colégio, em que ele disse que tinha 'planos' pra me aproximar da garota que eu gostava, e escreveu um bilhete com o meu nome marcando um encontro em um banheiro da escola. Segundo ele, ninguém iria nos incomodar ali porque o banheiro estava fora de uso, então eu só tinha que esperar ela aparecer e me declarar pra ela (como se isso fosse acontecer). Resultado: A garota não apareceu, a tranca do banheiro emperrou e eu acabei tendo que ser tirado de lá pelo corpo de bombeiros local.

Depois teve a vez da formatura, quando ele resolveu me arrumar pra festa e garantiu ter um ótimo 'plano' pra me livrar das sardas (eu tinha sardas quando jovem). Infelizmente o 'plano' em questão envolvia um mistura caseira de suco de limão e o fato de eu não poder sair no sol depois da aplicação. O que, claro, ele esqueceu completamente de me comunicar. Resultado: eu ganhei queimaduras por todo o rosto. Demorou duas semanas pra pele voltar ao normal.

Ah, e eu não posso me esquecer daquela vez na faculdade em que ele disse ter grandes 'planos' pro nosso fim de semana em Londres. Só que, claro, os 'planos' dele incluíam uma festa regada a drogas e me usar pra fazer ciúme no ex dele, pra provar que o cara ainda era a fim dele. Bem, ele estava certo. O sujeito era mesmo a fim dele. Tanto que partiu pra cima de mim a garrafadas no meio da festa. Resultado: nós três passando a noite em uma delegacia inglesa. Lesões corporais recíprocas. Meu pai suspendeu nossa verba por um mês como castigo.

E então, será que alguém ainda pode me culpar por ficar um tanto quanto aterrorizado quando o Dite fala em 'planos'?

– Temos sim. – ele respondeu, no entanto, todo alegre, abrindo um lindo sorriso, que só fez aumentar o meu temor - A Marin, - ele continuou - você sabe que ela está noiva não é?

Eu fiz que não com a cabeça.

É, eu sei que ela é estagiária do Di e trabalha comigo o dia inteiro, mas eu não costumo me interessar muito pela vida particular das pessoas, sabe.

– Ah, bem, não importa, - ele prosseguiu, dando de ombros, como se já esperasse por aquela resposta - o fato é que ela está. Ele também é advogado e eles se conheceram na faculdade. Só que ele já é formado. Aluno de pós graduação, você sabe. Ele é grego, e a mãe parece que é contra o casamento porque queria que ele se casasse com uma mulher grega, ou algo assim. O que é realmente difícil pra Marin porque...

– Dite, – eu interrompi. Porque eu não precisava mesmo ficar ouvindo aquilo, precisava? Quer dizer, convenhamos, se tinha algo que eu realmente não queria naquele momento era pensar em gregos e na forma bizarra como a cabeça deles pareciam funcionar. - eu não estou minimamente interessado na vida romântica da sua estagiária. Então será que você poderia, por favor, me poupar dos detalhes pessoais e me explicar o que tudo isso tem a ver com a minha Véspera de Natal?

Sério. Por que de repente eu sentia como se estivesse cercado de gregos? Até então a Grécia pra mim não passava de um país mediterrâneo distante, berço da filosofia e das artes, com lindas ilhas que eu talvez um dia pensasse em visitar. E, de repente, era com se New York inteira tivesse sido tomada por gregos. Meu dentista era grego. Um dos nossos principais investidores na empresa era um banco grego. Jaqueline Kenedy se casou com um grego. O Hyoga e o Shun resolveram alugar 'casamento grego' pra assistir nesse fim de semana. E agora até a estagiária do meu melhor amigo ia noivar um grego!

– Credo Camie, precisa ser tão frio! – ele exclamou indignado, mas logo prosseguiu - Bom, o caso é que eles... ela e o noivo... resolveram fazer uma festa pra anunciar oficialmente o noivado. Só para os amigos deles e os irmãos do noivo, sabe... Parece que ele tem um monte de irmãos... Então, como a gente já está perto do Natal e tudo, eles resolveram aproveitar o feriado, e organizar uma festa de Natal em uma casa de campo em East Hampton, e nós, é claro, estamos convidados.

Eu abri a boca pra protestar, mas fui impedido.

– Nem adianta, Camus. – ele afirmou categórico - Eu já confirmei que nós iríamos. Seria grosseria voltar atrás agora. O Hyoga avisou que tinha planos, então vamos ser só eu, você e o Carlo.

Eu bufei. Que ótimo! Fantástico! Ia ser mesmo um Natal memorável. Eu, o Dite, o serial killer ciumento que ele chama de namorado e um monte de gregos por toda parte. Era tudo que eu precisava.

– Bom, - ele continuou diante da minha reação - você não achou mesmo que eu fosse te deixar passar o Natal sozinho com aqueles livros velhos, achou?

É, infelizmente eu tinha achado sim. Na verdade eu já tinha até separado aquele livro novo que o Shaka me emprestou ('O Tao da Física'), e estava bastante animado com a perspectiva de alguns momentos sozinho. Quanta ingenuidade da minha parte. Imagine achar que o Dite iria mesmo me deixar em paz no Natal! Deus, como eu odiava o Afrodite imbuído de seu mais irritante espírito natalino.

– E por falar em passar o natal sozinho, - ele perguntou - quando exatamente a sua excelentíssima noiva nos dará o ar de sua graça?

– Não sei. – eu respondi, dando de ombros - Depois das festas, eu acho. Você sabe que ela disse que prefere de passar o final do ano com o avô.

Era verdade. A Saori prezava muito o avô. Ela tinha ficado órfã há dois anos além de ter sido criada com ele. Então, mesmo que fosse nosso primeiro Natal, era normal que ela quisesse passar com ele as festa de final de ano. O que eu estava achando ótimo, na verdade. Era sempre bom ficar um tempo sozinho pra organizar as coisas. Quer dizer, quando o Dite deixava que isso acontecesse. Ou seja, quase nunca.

– Sinceramente, Camus, até quando você pretende continuar com isso? – ele lançou, de repente.

– Com isso o quê? – eu perguntei, embora já fizesse uma boa idéia do que ele estava falando.

– Você sabe perfeitamente. – ele retrucou - Com essa loucura de noivado.

Eu suspirei. Realmente, eu não queria entrar naquele assunto de novo. Então eu só disse, em um tom que esperava que soasse definitivo:

– Eu não vejo por que isso seria considerado uma loucura.

– Porque é loucura pensar em casar com alguém por gratidão? – ele respondeu, irônico

– Eu não estou casando por gratidão. – eu me defendi - Eu... eu gosto dela.

– Gosta, Camus? – exasperou-se ele, espalmando as mãos na mesa- Por favor! Você nem sabe o que a garota gosta de comer no almoço! E sobre o que é que vocês conversam, afinal? Sobre as cutículas dela?

Eu fechei o rosto. Não me importava que ele tivesse razão. Então conversar com a Saori não era muito interessante mesmo, mas e daí? Só porque um casal não tem muitos assuntos em comum não significa que eles não possam estar juntos, significa? E eu tinha muito carinho por ela. Ela tinha salvo a vida do Hyoga!

E foi exatamente isso que eu lembrei à ele, esperando inutilmente que ele finalmente compreendesse. Infelizmente tudo que ele fez foi girar os olhos claros com impaciência e dizer:

– Ótimo. Então me diga: e se fosse o Ibrahim quem tivesse salvo o Hyoga? Você também se _casaria_ com ele pra agradecer?

Ibrahim era o nosso traficante local. Egípcio. Imigrante ilegal, é claro. Ele estava sempre por lá quando nós saíamos pra tomar um café, ou no horário de almoço, sabe. Parado na calçada com a sua imensa parca bege oferecendo sua mercadoria a quem passasse. Ele havia desenvolvido algum tipo de fixação mórbida pelo Dite desde que o confundira com uma modelo canadense e nós meio que acabamos travando um tipo de coleguismo com o cara. Vocês sabem, não é bom criar inimizade com o traficante do seu bairro. E, embora a maior parte dos traficantes que andassem por ali fossem jovens e atléticos o suficiente pra fugir bem rápido quando a polícia aparecia, o Ibrahim já tinha certa idade, estava bem acima do peso, e não parecia ter muito interesse em banhos.

De forma que eu apenas disse:

– É claro que não! Não seja ridículo, Afrodite. E nós também já conversamos sobre isso, non?

Nós já tínhamos conversado. Várias vezes, diga-se de passagem. Sobre o meu casamento, eu digo. Não que ele já tivesse sugerido antes que eu pudesse me casar com o Ibrahim, é claro.

– Tá. Tudo bem.- ele cedeu com um suspiro - Mas e quanto ao Milo?

Será que eu já comentei o quanto ele podia ser irritante às vezes?

– O que tem o Milo? – eu me fiz de desentendido

–Ora, Camus, por favor! Não subestime a minha inteligência, sim? – ele exclamou impaciente, batendo os pés calçados nas elegantes botas pretas de cano longo. Prada, como ele gostava de alardear.

Eu respirei fundo e me levantei novamente, caminhando mais uma vez até a janela.

Ok. Então talvez ele estivesse certo, e eu estivesse mesmo um pouco atraído pelo cara. Tá, tudo bem, eu estava _realmente_ atraído pelo cara. O que era bastante estranho considerando-se que eu não costumava sentir esse tipo de coisa por pessoas do mesmo sexo e tudo. Só que isso não queria dizer que eu ia cancelar meu casamento por causa disso, não é? Porque, vocês sabem, aquilo tudo... bom, aquilo tudo não passava de um mal entendido, sabe? Um grande mal entendido. Talvez eu só estivesse há tempo demais longe da Saori, não sei. De qualquer forma, aquilo era errado. Eu ia me casar e... Ora, era do Milo Scorpion que nós estávamos falando! O cara fútil, abusado e incapaz de se comprometer. O ator leviano que tinha transado com a minha noiva. Tudo bem que ele também beijasse fenomenalmente bem, tivesse aquele sorriso lindo e aqueles olhos azuis absolutamente incríveis... Mas não era ele que eu amava. Não mesmo.

E foi exatamente isso que eu tentei explicar pro Dite. Bom, não com tantos detalhes.

Só que a única coisa que ele fez foi replicar, indignado:

– E quem você ama? A Saori? Pelo amor de Deus, Camus! A garota ficou impressionada quando o nutricionista dela lhe disse que havia poucas fibras em barras de cereal. Até a Paris Hilton é mais esperta do que ela!

Eu olhei pra ele muito sério. Não dava pra acreditar, o cara tinha um psicopata por namorado e vinha questionar as _minhas_ escolhas?

– Você não devia falar assim dela, Dite. – foi só o que eu respondi, no entanto. -Ela é uma pessoa muito doce e tem um coração enorme.

Ele girou os olhos.

– Ah, pare com isso! Como se você estivesse interessado no coração dela. Virou cardiologista agora? Por favor. A garota tem o QI de uma mosca, e você sabe disso.

– Vocês estão brigando?- Antes que eu pudesse pensar em responder alguma coisa, a voz do Hyoga na porta chamou nossa atenção.

– Oga? – eu indaguei, surpreso com a presença dele ali. Não que eu não soubesse que ele estava aproveitando as férias pra fazer um estágio na empresa. Eu sabia, é claro. Só que eu achei que ele já tivesse saído há muito tempo. Quando eu dispensei o Isak pra ser mais específico.

– Oi mano. Oi Di. – ele cumprimentou sorrindo.

– Oga! – o Dite exclamou, subitamente animado. - Você chegou na hora certa. Senta aqui, nós precisamos de uma opinião sua.

Eu lancei um olhar de aviso pro Dite, sinalizando que era pra ele manter a boca fechada. Mas ele simplesmente fez um floreio com a mão indicando que era pra eu não ficar estressado. O que, obviamente, vindo do Dite, só fez piorar o meu receio.

– Minha? – o Hyoga estranhou. E eu não podia lhe tirar a razão, já que o Afrodite raramente pedia a opinião de alguém pra alguma coisa, muito menos a do Oga.

– É. – o Di continuou, muito naturalmente - Eu e o Camus estávamos aqui conversando, sabe, e o Camus... bom o Camus tem... humm... uma calça.

– Uma calça? – o Oga ecoou, verbalizando meu próprio pensamento. Porque, francamente, '_uma calça_'?

– É. Uma calça. Uma calça que ele gosta muito porque... porque era do pai dele.

Mon Dieu, onde exatamente ele queria chegar com aquilo?

– Do papai? – o Hyoga estranhou mais uma vez - Eu não acho que uma calça do papai serviria no Camus.

Não serviria.

Digamos, por que meu pai tenha, tipo, um palmo a menos de altura, e um e meio a mais de largura do que eu? Pelo amor de Deus, qualquer criança poderia ver que o exemplo era absurdo! Não que aquele sueco tresloucado se incomodasse com isso, é claro. De jeito nenhum. A palavra 'absurdo' nem _existia_ no dicionário dele, pra começar. De forma que ele simplesmente continuou, impaciente:

– Não fique se apegando a detalhes insignificantes e apenas escute, sim? Bom, então, como eu ia dizendo, o Camus tem essa calça de que ele gosta... mesmo eu achando que realmente não fica muito bem nele... e ele é muito apegado a ela porque ela tem um certo... hum... valor sentimental pra ele, entende? Então ele realmente não quer se desfazer dela. Só que há uns dias atrás ele viu outra calça. Uma calça linda, destaque de todas as revistas de moda. E ele ficou com muita vontade experimentar.

– Eu não fiquei com vontade de experimentar. – eu protestei inutilmente.

– Ficou sim. – ele retorquiu, antes de continuar. - Então, voltando, ele viu essa calça que ele ficou _sim_ com vontade de experimentar, e que eu tenho certeza de que é exatamente o número dele...

– Então a outra calça não servia mesmo nele? – o Hyoga interrompeu.

– Mas que obsessão com isso! – O Dite exclamou irritado. Ele odiava totalmente ser interrompido no meio de uma de suas histórias.

– Não é obsessão – o Oga se defendeu – uma pessoa precisa que suas calças sirvam nela, em primeiro lugar, não?

Francamente, o Hyoga não podia mesmo estar considerando seriamente aquela história estapafúrdia do Afrodite sobre calças, podia?

– Bom...- o Dite suspirou, sem se dar por vencido. É claro que não. Ele nunca se dava por vencido mesmo, não é? -... ele achava que servia, mas... bem, digamos que ele andou comendo um pouco demais nos últimos tempos e acabou engordando, é isso.

– O Camus engordou? – o Hyoga voltou os olhos incrédulos pra mim, como que avaliando o quanto eu supostamente poderia ter engordado pra não estar cabendo em uma calça do papai.

Sério, eu não merecia aquilo.

– É. Engordou. Ele está _imenso_, não está vendo? – exasperou-se o Dite, apontando pra mim, que, ainda recostado na janela, apenas olhei pro Hyoga e balancei a cabeça, um tanto decepcionado. Deus meu, será que o meu irmão não tinha aprendido nada? Quer dizer, aquele era o _Afrodite_! Era preciso ignorar cerca de oitenta por cento do que ele falava pra manter uma mente saudável.

– Então, como eu disse, - ele empertigou-se na cadeira, retomando seu discurso - ele ficou com vontade de experimentar essa outra calça, mas o Camus não acha legal você só experimentar uma roupa, sabe. E as duas calças são muito caras de forma que ele só pode levar uma delas.

– Isso tudo não é realmente sobre calças, é? – indagou o Oga, olhando de mim para o Afrodite, desconfiado.

– E quem se importa? – esbravejou o Dite, farto das interrupções do Hyoga - Será que você não pode sossegar um minuto e simplesmente me escutar calado?

– Se você queria traçar uma metáfora, - defendeu-se o Oga - você deveria construir uma mais coerente. Por que o Camus teria que pagar por uma calça que era do papai?

Bom, o que se podia fazer, o Dite nunca foi grande coisa nesse negócio de metáforas, mesmo.

Só que, claro, ele jamais admitiria isso. De forma que tudo o que ele fez foi lançar um olhar mortal pro Oga, que recapitulou a contragosto:

– Tá, tudo bem, então o Camus tem duas calças: Uma velha, que provavelmente não serve mais por ele estar imensamente gordo, mas que ele gosta muito porque era do papai. E uma nova, linda e moderna, que é exatamente o número dele, mas que ele não experimenta devido a um novo e rigoroso código de etiqueta que preleciona ser tremendamente grosseiro experimentar roupas que não se pretende comprar. E agora ele tem que decidir por apenas uma delas, já que ambas são muito caras, porque aparentemente meu pai decidiu explorar economicamente os filhos, vendendo a eles suas roupas usadas a preços exorbitantes. É isso?

– É. É mais ou menos isso, sim. – o Dite concordou muito tranquilamente, ignorando a ironia. – Só que se ele se decidir pela calça antiga, acabará perdendo a nova, por que, você sabe, alguém vai acabar comprando ela e tudo mais, e ele terá que ficar com a antiga pelo resto da vida. Ou por muito tempo, pelo menos. – ele completou, antes de perguntar - E então o que você faria no lugar dele?

Eu balancei a cabeça. Não dava pra acreditar que a minha vida afetiva tinha sido reduzida a um problema com roupas. Ou melhor, com _calças_! Sinceramente.

– Bem, - o Oga respondeu – eu não acho que eu me sentiria muito confortável em ficar com uma mesma calça pro resto da vida... mas se eu tivesse que fazer isso pelo menos escolheria uma que me servisse.

– Exato! – o Dite quase gritou. Os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo.

Mon Dieu, dez anos de convivência eu ainda não havia conseguido me acostumar com as oscilações de humor dele. Às vezes eu sentia pena do Máscara. Sério.

– Hyoga você é um gênio! – ele continuou - É exatamente isso que eu venho dizendo ao seu irmão, sabe. Mas ele é tão teimoso...

– Olha, sério, - o Oga interrompeu mais uma vez, se levantando da cadeira onde ele havia sentado - a conversa está muito boa e eu adoraria continuar aqui discutindo sobre modelos de calças, ou seja lá o que for, com vocês, mas eu já combinei de encontrar com o pessoal, então... – ele acenou com a mão e foi indo em direção a porta.

– Por 'pessoal' eu devo entender o chinês bonitinho, o pezinho de alface e o irmão gostosão dele? – o Dite perguntou sorrindo.

O 'chinês bonitinho' era o Shiryu, um dos amigos de faculdade do Oga. Ele era chinês, obviamente. 'Pezinho de alface' era como o Dite se referia ao Shun. Ele havia apelidado o garoto assim por causa da cor que ele tingia os cabelos. Verde clorofila. É, eu também estranhei no começo, mas parece que aquilo era moda no Japão, então... Pintar o cabelo de cores esquisitas, eu digo. A Saori também voltou de lá um vez com os cabelos roxos. Roxos! Dá pra acreditar. Ainda bem que ela logo retornou ao castanho natural dela. Quer dizer, imaginem eu e ela caminhando juntos pelas ruas. Vermelho e roxo. Tudo bem que aquilo era New York e era normal ver anões vestidos de Frodo e punks de triciclo, mas mesmo assim.

– Os próprios. – o Oga respondeu antes de sair.

– Dite, - eu adverti - eu espero que no futuro você possa guardar seus comentários só pra você. Pelo bem do garoto.

Eu não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se o maníaco ciumento do namorado dele o ouvisse se referindo ao irmão do Shun daquele jeito.

Mas ele só sorriu, suspirando.

– Ah, o que eu posso fazer? Os meninos malvados são mesmo mais divertidos.

– Fale por si próprio. – eu respondi

– Bem, Camie, - ele se levantou também, pegando o casaco impermeável (azul metálico) e os protetores de orelha - eu também já estou indo. Eu marquei hora com a Shirley e já estou atrasado. E eu tenho esperança de chegar em casa antes da tempestade.

– Eu não acredito, Dite! – eu repliquei - Você continua jogando dinheiro fora com aquela vidente fajuta!

– Ela não é fajuta! – ele se indignou.

– Dite, ela disse que nós fomos cavaleiros sagrados de uma deusa pagã em outra vida, lembra?

Podem acreditar. Ela tinha dito _mesmo_ aquilo. Na primeira e _última_ vez que o Dite conseguiu me arrastar pra aquele lugar, diga-se de passagem.

– Bom, Camie, - ele falou displicente - eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu tenho certeza de que eu ficaria lindo em uma armadura dourada.

– Dite, - eu suspirei - pra começar, as armaduras antigamente eram feitas de ferro ou aço, no máximo bronze, que são bem mais resistentes do que o ouro. Portanto elas teriam que ser prateadas, quem sabe acobreadas, mas jamais douradas.

– Camus, - ele me olhou como se eu tivesse dito a maior besteira do mundo - que parte do 'sagrados' você não entendeu? É claro que elas eram douradas! E eu fico muito melhor de dourado.

– Tá. Tudo bem. Tanto faz. – eu dei de ombros.

Realmente. Por que é que eu estava discutindo sobre aquilo com ele? Era culpa do Milo. Tinha que ser. Ele tinha feito alguma coisa com o meu cérebro, era isso. Alguma coisa que me impedia de reagir adequadamente quando ele me tocava. Alguma coisa que fazia com que eu pensasse obsessivamente sobre coisas inúteis. Como cores de armaduras inexistentes. Ou como o beijo de quinta feira na minha garagem. Se é que eu podia chamar _aquilo_ de beijo.

– E ela até previu que eu e o Carlo vamos nos casar. – o Dite insistiu.

– O que só confirma que a mulher é uma fraude, non? – eu respondi o óbvio.

– Que cruel, Camie! – ele fez um biquinho, e então continuou, - Como você pode saber?

– O fato da união entre dois homens não ser reconhecida por lei te diz alguma coisa? – eu ainda tentei incutir algum senso de lógica naquela cabeça loira.

– Em New York, _mon cher_. – ele respondeu imitando de maneira exagerada meu sotaque - Não se esqueça de que eu sou sueco e na Suécia as leis são _bem _diferentes.

– Ok, Di. Você venceu. – eu me rendi, desanimado.

Era totalmente inútil tentar argumentar com o Dite. Sério.

– Eu sempre venço. – ele sorriu vitorioso, se virando para abrir a porta.

– Ah, e Camus... – ele acrescentou antes de sair - vai ficar tudo bem com o Oga, ok? – ele encostou a ponta de uma unha manicurada (só um pouco de base, nada muito alarmante) na minha testa - Então vê se não esquenta muito essa sua cabecinha ruiva com isso.

Ele estava se referindo à coisa toda do acidente do Oga, claro. E ao fato de que logo estaríamos em Fevereiro, e então ele estaria finalmente liberado pelo médico, e iria querer voltar pra Universidade. Pela primeira vez desde o incidente do assalto.

Foram três meses até ele conseguir se recuperar totalmente do ferimento sofrido e mais quatro de repouso recomendado. Eu sabia que não ia conseguir segurá-lo em casa mais nem um dia sequer. Só que eu realmente não queria que ele voltasse. Eu temia que ele fizesse alguma estupidez, sabe. Como, tentar se vingar dos assaltantes, ou algo do tipo. O Dite ficava dizendo que era besteira minha e que eu não devia me preocupar tanto com isso. Mas eu conhecia o irmão que eu tinha e sabia o quão imprudente ele podia ser quando queria.

De mais a mais, ele andava muito cheio de segredinhos esses dias. Cheio de conversas a meia voz com o pezinho de alface, quer dizer, com o Shun (o Dite precisa realmente parar com essa mania de dar apelidos pras pessoas), e parando de falar quando eu ou o Dite entrávamos na sala.

E foi exatamente enquanto eu pensava sobre isso, sobre esse problema todo com o Oga, que o alerta de e-mail no meu Blackberry apitou. Eu olhei a caixa de entrada. Uma mensagem recebida:

"_Ruivo, você sabe que horas são? Agora faltam 15 minutos para as sete horas, o que significa que você está exatamente 45 minutos atrasado para o seu compromisso. Não é nada educado deixar uma pessoa esperando, e falta de educação é algo que eu não posso tolerar. Por isso pegue aqueles seus óculos e venha se encontrar comigo aqui fora imediatamente ou eu juro que entro aí à força e te arrasto pra cá._

_Milo."_

Demorou alguns segundos pra que eu saísse do estado de completa catatonia que aquela mensagem me deixou. Meus olhos simplesmente percorriam as letras na tela uma vez , depois outra, e de novo, sem que as palavras parecessem fazer qualquer sentido. E então, de repente, minha cabeça se encheu de perguntas e, devo dizer, indignação: O que significava aquilo? O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Quem ele pensava que era? Onde, diabos, ele havia conseguido meu endereço de e-mail e... espera... o que ele quis dizer com 'aqui fora'?

Com um pressentimento horrível pesando no estômago eu caminhei depressa até a janela, e olhando mais uma vez pra rua percebi um carro que não estava ali até então. E, recostado nele, em pé, sob a luz de um poste de iluminação, a figura alta, os longos cabelos dourados esvoaçando ao vento, os olhos tão azuis que pareciam atravessar a escuridão, inconfundível.

Diferente da outra noite ele não estava usando gorro, cachecol, ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse disfarçar sua aparência, de forma que era possível reconhecê-lo mesmo à distância. E, embora as ruas estivessem praticamente vazias por causa da ameaça de neve, as poucas pessoas que arriscavam um passeio por ali já começavam a se juntar em pequenos grupos e apontar. Eu suspirei. Não demoraria muito o local estaria apinhado de fãs insanas e paparazzis loucos atrás de notícias. E não haveria tempestade de neve no mundo capaz de impedi-los.

Sem pensar mais vezes eu empunhei o celular e digitei depressa:

"_Você está louco?_ _Saia daí imediatamente!_

_Camus._"

Como que ecoando meus temores, a resposta chegou alguns segundos depois:

"_Venha até aqui agora mesmo ou eu posso te garantir que os jornais vão ter muito o que noticiar amanhã. E eu não estou falando sobre a tempestade de neve._

_M."_

É, talvez eu fosse mesmo. Só pra poder _enforcar_ aquele grego maldito.

"_Mesmo se eu quisesse me encontrar com você," _– eu menti – "_o que eu estou certo de que não seria absolutamente prudente, eu_ _não poderia, pois_ e_stou preso em uma reunião sem hora pra acabar, portanto é melhor você ir._

_C."_

Alguns minutos mais tarde veio a resposta:

"_Sinceramente. Você não espera mesmo que eu acredite nessa história ridícula de que você está preso em uma reunião em um prédio vazio e escuro, quando toda a cidade está trancada em casa com medo da nevasca, espera?_

_Se isso for mesmo verdade, tudo que eu posso dizer é que superestimei sua inteligência, se é uma simples reunião que te mantém preso em sua própria empresa. Ou que você subestima a minha._

_Naturalmente, se isso não for verdade, tudo que eu posso fazer é pedir a Deus que perdoe essa sua alma mentirosa, já que eu certamente não poderei fazê-lo._

_M."_

Eu olhei mais uma vez pra baixo. Era impossível distinguir seu rosto nas sombras, mas eu podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo. Tinha alguma coisa a ver com a postura dele, não sei. Deviam ser seus ombros. Sim, eram seus ombros. Seus ombros definitivamente estavam sorrindo.

Eu suspirei mais uma vez, irritado.

"_Entre."_

Foi minha resposta final, antes de pegar o telefone, discar o ramal da recepção a contragosto e liberar a entrada dele no prédio.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

**_1 - _**_Atribui-se, a Maria Antonieta, esposa do rei Luís XVI, da França, a famosa frase: "Se não têm pão, que comam brioches", que teria sido proferida a uma de suas camareiras certa vez que um grupo de pobres foi ao palácio pedir pão para comer. No entanto, muitos historiadores afirmam que a rainha nunca disse tal frase, que acabou sendo usada contra ela durante a Revolução Francesa._

**_2 - _**_A Área 51 e um complexo militar de grande atividade encravado no Deserto de Nevada, mas que oficialmente não existe, sendo assim considerado por muitos como um dos maiores segredos dos Estados Unidos._

* * *

**Oie,**

**Aqui estou eu de novo com mais um ch, que, mais uma vez, saiu muito maior do que deveria. Por que será que meus chs crescem tanto? o.o**

**Bem, esse ch, depois que eu vi o tamanho que ele ia ficar, foi feito mais centrado na amizade do Camus com o Di, e com bastante enfoque no peixinho, como presente de aniversário pra ele. Era pra ter saído na semana do aniversário dele, mas eu fui viajar e acabou atrasando. Mas está valendo, afinal foi meu aniversário tb. \o/**

**Justamente por isso, por seu um ch mais focado na amizade deles, eu digo, eu acho que ficou uma coisa mais divertida e menos hot, que, eu sei, não é o que vcs esperam. Mas, mesmo assim, mesmo não tendo muita ação, eu espero que vcs gostem. Eu gostei bastante, e ri muito escrevendo. O Dite é absolutamente hilário XD.**

**E, de qualquer forma, é um ch mais paradinho mas que era necessário na história pra introduzir alguns outros chs que virão, e explicar algumas coisas, então não tinha jeito. E, convenhamos, que o Camus estava realmente precisando de uma pausa pra 'rever seus conceitos', por assim dizer. E pra ouvir algumas verdades tb. Pq a gente pode até dizer que não liga muito pro que alguém fala, mas isso meio que acaba ficando na nossa cabeça algum jeito, eu acho. Principalmente se esse alguém for seu melhor amigo. E pior, se for o Dite, que tem um jeito todo peculiar de dizer verdades. XDD**

**Enfim é isso aí, eu sei que vcs sentiram falta do Milo, mas o ch que vem vai ser todo dele, e com certeza teremos bastante 'ação' tb. XD**

**Muito obrigada a todos que acompanham, e principalmente aqueles que perderam um pouquinho do seu tempo deixando um comentário e me fazendo tão feliz:** **_Kamy Jaganshi, Ivy Visinho 2, Vengeresse Lolita, Fernanda, Mila Angelica, Tina, Maga do 4, Axly, Jubs-AF e Naya Yukida_****. Muito obrigada meninas. Por favor continuem comentando sempre, eu adoro saber o que vcs estão achando.**

**Bjos**

**PS1: Créditos devidos: A Meg Cabot, como sempre ^^**

**PS2: respondendo as Reviews que ainda não foram respondidas:**

**_Fernanda_****: Ah, minha fã n. 1! Que emoção!... hauhauahua. Brigadão pelo apoio, eu fico super feliz com os seus comentário e de saber que vc está gostando tanto da história e tudo. E que vc gostou do 'quase lemon', é claro. Eu estava tão insegura com ele. Acho que por ser o primeiro... Ora, a quem eu quero enganar? Eu vou ficar insegura com todos eles u.u Então é super bom mesmo ter esse respaldo sobre o resultado, por isso eu realmente agradeço. Realmente, o Camus fez o trabalho de casa direitinho, tá sabendo tuuudo do loiro, não? XDD E, uau, fiquei super feliz que vc se sentiu assim com o Milo. Pq eu tb me sinto assim com vários personagens de livros que eu leio, então, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sei exatamente como vc se sente, tb me orgulha ter conseguido passar essa sensação ^^. Agora, se eu tivesse que escolher, eu particularmente ficava com o Camus. Eu amooo esse ruivo nerd, todo certinho. Dá tanta vontade de desarrumar ele. Será o ascendente em Escorpião? o.o"... XDD. Bom, enfim, é isso, espero que goste de mais esse ch e aguardo seu comentário pra saber o que achou da 'conversinha' do Di com o Camus ^^. Bjos**

**_Tina_****: Hi. I'm very happy you enjoyed my history. I can't write in english very well, but i can read perfectly, so there isn't problem for you comment in english. Your comment will make me happy in any language. I thank you for the compliments, is very exciting for me knowing i'm read in others countries too. I hope you continue following and enjoying my history. Kisses**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 9**

Milo POV

Lá estava ele. Sentado em uma confortável cadeira de escritório em couro preto quando eu entrei. A camisa de um cinza chumbo – de algum tecido francês absurdamente caro, eu tinha certeza - contrastando maravilhosamente com a pele clara, e os cabelos vermelhos presos por um elástico em um rabo de cavalo baixo. À sua frente uma imensa escrivaninha em mogno estilo Luis XV, exibia um laptop aberto e pilhas de papéis meticulosamente organizados. E, mais atrás, às suas costas, uma fantástica janela de vidro parecia desnudar toda a cidade.

Eu já havia estado em outros escritórios daquele tipo antes, claro, mas o escritório do vice presidente da Invoice Finnancial and Factorig Corporate era realmente impressionante. Como um pequeno apartamento que ocupava quase todo o 11o andar do prédio, sabe. Com direito a sala, ante sala, um gigantesco banheiro com banheira, e uma pequena cozinha. Inteiramente decorado naquele clássico sofisticado, que era elegante sem ser ostensivo.

Quadros de mestres da pintura francesa como Pissaro, Degas e Renoir enfeitavam as paredes brancas. E eu não estou falando daquelas reproduções baratas que a gente encontra pra vender por aí, não. Nada disso. Eu falo dos originais. Feitos pelos próprios mestres impressionistas em pessoa. Dava pra ver as pinceladas que Renoir usara para fazer a renda que ele detalhou com tanto cuidado na manga da garotinha, e as listras do pêlo do gato que a garotinha segurava, no quadro acima do sofá. Sim. Aquele era um Renoir _de verdade_. E, puxa, com que frequência você entra no escritório de alguém e vê um Renoir _original _pendurado na parede?

Sério, os franceses simplesmente _têm_ estilo, sabe. Assim como os espanhóis são esquentados, os irlandeses têm sardas, e os gregos são expansivos e ficam meio esverdeados em vez de brancos no inverno

– E então, a que devo a honra? – ele não me convidou pra sentar, em vez disso apenas me olhava, com aqueles olhos rubros quase hipnotizantes, e tão zangado que me fazia lembrar das nuvens de tempestade lá fora: gélidas, ameaçando fazer cair uma torrente a qualquer instante.

Eu não me deixei intimidar.

– Se você não ia – eu respondi, fechando a cara também -, pelo menos poderia ter me avisado.

Eu vi o olhar dele hesitar por um momento, só para voltar a endurecer logo em seguida, quando ele se levantou, determinado, contornando a escrivaninha para ir se postar à frente, recostado nela. Os braços cruzando-se sobre o peito, revelando um pouco da musculatura perfeita sob a camisa fina no gesto. Ele não estava usando nenhum blazer ou gravata, e as calças sociais, em risca de giz, caiam com perfeição sobre os quadris estreitos. Zangado talvez, eu não pude deixar de pensar, mas inegavelmente atraente.

– Por quê? - ele perguntou então, olhando diretamente pra mim, as nuances de vinho dançando nas íris multicor. - Por que você está fazendo isso?

Eu o encarei sem entender.

– Fazendo o quê? Eu não estou fazendo nada.

– Por que veio até aqui? – ele continuou - Por que continua me perseguindo? Eu já disse que não tenho interesse em prosseguir com as nossas...hum... _lições_. Então por que insiste em me procurar?

'Por quê? ' 'Qual a razão?' Eu estivera me fazendo exatamente a mesma pergunta desde que o relógio da cozinha marcara as seis e meia e eu admitia finalmente que ele não chegaria. Eu realmente não conseguia imaginar que loucura me induzira a telefonar pro Shaka, insistindo pra que ele me passasse os dados do ruivo, pra depois pegar o carro e rodar, parando diante da porta dele.

Talvez eu só não estivesse acostumado a ser deixado esperando, não sei. As pessoas simplesmente não deixam de comparecer aos compromissos comigo, sabe. Mas Camus Lefevre Chevalier, contrariando todos que eu já havia conhecido desde a puberdade, parecia totalmente imune à minha aparência. Que eu sabia ser bem impactante. Ah, qual é? Não tem como um cara aparecer em primeiro lugar durante cinco anos consecutivos na lista das cinquenta celebridades mais bonitas do mundo da revista People e não saber que as pessoas o acham pelo menos charmoso.

Só que embora vários homens e mulheres nos Estados Unidos soubessem disso, e embora vários deles estivessem sempre prontos a pular em cima de mim a qualquer oportunidade, a existência de alguém que realmente não gostava de mim, – na verdade que parecia me evitar como se eu tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa séria –, me incomodava mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. E eu não conseguia deixar de me incomodar mesmo quando tantas outras coisas eram mais urgentes – como, por exemplo, roubar uma tiara de diamantes de uma socialite estúpida, ou descobrir quem era o cara com quem o Dohko estava se encontrado, ou quem havia esfaqueado o Shura.

Tudo isso era mais importante do que a rejeição do ruivo, ou do que ele ter me deixado esperando naquela tarde. Mas o fato dele ter feito isso, sem sequer pedir desculpas, me deixara furioso. Ele havia prometido comparecer às seis horas... bem, implicitamente mas havia... e como ele não chegara eu me senti perfeitamente justificado para ir ao seu escritório (que foi onde o Shaka me disse que ele estaria) pedir uma explicação.

Porém mais do que isso, talvez eu tivesse ido... pra ver. Para ver o quê exatamente, eu não estava bem certo. Para ver se ele estava arrependido. Para ver se o vice presidente da Invoice Finnancial, que eu não considerava uma pessoa covarde, estava se escondendo por trás da corporação, com medo das reações que eu sabia haver despertado em seu corpo... Ou talvez apenas pra ver se ainda haviam centelhas voando naqueles olhos brilhantes. E se fosse esse o caso eu já tinha a minha resposta. Sim elas estavam ali, tudo bem. Centelhas e até, eu fantasiava, uns quantos foguetes.

Só que eu não podia responder nada disso à ele.

Tampouco eu podia lhe dizer que fora incapaz, desde a primeira vez que vira seus fascinantes olhos multicor, de tirá-los completamente da cabeça. Ou que, diferentemente do que poderia parecer, eu sentia uma espécie de afinidade com ele. Que sentira isso desde momento em que o vira rir daquele jeito no banheiro do teatro. E, mais ainda, quando eu descobrira, durante aquele beijo altamente erótico que nós havíamos trocado no meu escritório, que eu o queria. Que o queria muitíssimo.

Não, eu não podia falar isso a ele. De forma que tudo que eu respondi foi:

– A verdade, Ruivo, é que você me interessa.

Ele me fitou incrédulo.

–Interesso a você? – ele repetiu. – Eu te interesso?

– Sim, – eu assenti seriamente. – me interessa. E quando uma pessoa me interessa eu faço um esforço para conhecê-la melhor.

E, como pela expressão dele estava evidente que ele não acreditava em mim, eu resolvi provar-lhe, sentando-me no amplo sofá que havia em frente à mesa dele (mesmo sem ele ter me convidado pra isso) e dizendo:

– Conte-me.

Ele pareceu confuso.

– Contar o quê?

– O acidente com seu irmão.

Ele piscou incrédulo. Fosse lá o que ele estivesse esperando que eu fosse dizer, certamente não era aquilo. Eu poderia dizer, a propósito, que ele estava de boca aberta.

– Seu... – sua voz estava fraca. – seu acidente?

– Sim, você me disse que ele foi baleado. – eu respondi - Em Harvard, não foi? Sente aqui e me conte direito o que aconteceu. – eu bati de leve no assento do sofá ao meu lado.

Ele avançou um passo. Sua expressão passando de incrédula a suspeita.

– Por que você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu com meu irmão? – ele perguntou com cuidado.

Por quê? Bem... Porque aquilo ainda parecia afetá-lo e eu queria provar que eu me interessava por ele. Porque aquela história me parecera meio estranha e eu estava um pouco curioso. Porque era aquilo, eu estava certo, que o prendia àquele noivado estúpido dele... Ou talvez simplesmente porque eu nunca havia conhecido alguém como ele antes. Aquele inexorável senso de dever e decoro me deixava perplexo. O seu controle e a sua disciplina me fascinavam. O riso dele me encantava. O beijo dele me enlouquecia. Ele era um mistério delicioso e intrigante e eu tinha necessidade de decifrá-lo.

– Porque... – foi o que eu respondi, no entanto – parece que nós teremos que passar um bom tempo aqui dentro – eu lancei um olhar em direção a janela onde flocos de neve já começavam a se chocar com força - e seria melhor se nós tivéssemos algo sobre o que conversar enquanto isso. Além disso – eu continuei -, você me interessa, lembra? E, embora pareça que ele se recuperou totalmente, eu me atrevo a dizer que o acidente do seu irmão, ou qualquer menção a ele, ainda parece te incomodar bastante. E eu gostaria de saber o por quê.

Ele deixou cair os braços ao lado do corpo, resignado.

– Porque ele quase morreu? – ele respondeu, num tom que sugeria que isso devia ser uma coisa óbvia, enquanto se dirigia a um móvel no canto da sala que escondia uma adega - daquelas climatizadas, sabe -, de onde ele tirou um Merlot.

– É mesmo? – eu falei, enquanto assistia ele despejar um pouco do liquido vermelho em uma taça, girando-o sob o nariz antes de prová-lo.

Ele parecia entender de vinhos. Bem, ele era francês, não era? Eu já saíra com um enólogo uma vez. Ele tentara me impressionar contando sobre a diferença entre um Merlot e um Montepulciano, mas eu não prestei muita atenção. Eu tinha coisas mais importantes com as quais me preocupar – por exemplo, como achar a entonação adequada pra uma cena romântica, de modo que o diálogo não soasse tão forçado. Agora, no entanto, olhando pra ele, eu não podia deixar de achar tudo aquilo tremendamente sexy. E de repente eu me vi imaginando se a noiva dele também gostava de vinhos e se isso era uma coisa que eles tinham em comum.

– Você bebe alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, então, mais por educação, eu sabia, antes de terminar de se servir do vinho.

– Um whisky não seria má idéia. – eu respondi.

– Desculpe. Nada de destilados. – ele falou, e como eu o olhasse surpreso ele explicou - Eu não bebo destilados. Na última vez que fiz isso, acordei no dia seguinte achando que minha cabeça ia explodir.

– É mesmo? E o que você bebeu? – eu quis saber, agora aceitando o vinho.

Ele ainda estava meio de costas, então era difícil ter certeza, mas as bochechas dele pareciam ter ficado um pouco vermelhas. Ele sussurrou uma palavra inaudível.

– O quê? – eu perguntei.

– _Bailey's Irish Cream_ – ele repetiu, agora com mais clareza. E sim, as bochechas dele definitivamente estavam vermelhas.

Eu sorri.

– Ah, que criança inocente. – eu exclamei - É claro que você ficou com ressaca. Aquilo não é bebida de verdade. Uma bebida de verdade é uma grande amiga.

– Destilados – ele assegurou, terminando de despejar o Merlot em uma segunda taça – nunca foram meus amigos.

– Talvez– eu concordei -, em condições normais. Mas isso aqui é bem diferente. Poxa, você está preso no seu escritório com um cara que você odeia. Você deveria ter estocada uma remessa de bebidas fortes pra ocasiões assim – eu brinquei.

– Eu non odeio você – ele falou, me entregando a taça.

– Certo. – eu respondi. Era impossível esconder um sentimento de vitória por ele ter admitido que não me odiava. Sim é ridículo, eu sei. Ficar feliz só porque ele não me odiava. Pelo amor de Deus, quantos anos eu tinha? – Mas você não gosta de mim.

– Bem, isso é verdade – ele concordou, levando a taça aos lábios.

Ótimo. Eu tinha pedido por isso, não tinha? Por que eu nunca sabia quando parar?

Eu provei um gole da minha taça também. O vinho era forte e encorpado. Eu podia não entender de vinhos, mas sabia o suficiente para distinguir essas características. O gosto era delicioso na boca e delicado na língua. E por um momento eu me peguei pensando se a boca dele estaria com aquele gosto também.

– E foi um único tiro ou atiraram várias vezes? – eu voltei no assunto, tentando me distrair daquele pensamento.

– Apenas um – ele falou, acompanhando meu raciocínio - a bala entrou bem aqui – ele apontou para uma área logo abaixo do coração.

Eu assenti compreensivo.

E, de repente, lá estava ele. Sentado ao meu lado. As pernas cruzadas sobre o assento, a taça de bebida na mão. E tão perto que eu podia sentir o perfume cítrico que ele usava, misturado a fragrância de vinho que pairava fortemente no ar.

– Sim. Imagino que deva ter sido horrível. – Eu comentei com calma. Ou pelo menos tentando aparentar calma. Eu não estava me sentindo particularmente calmo. Alguma coisa no corpo dele, quando estávamos próximos, me deixava agitado por dentro.

– Non conseguiram removê-lo – ele disse – E tivemos que permanecer em Boston por uma semana até ele estar suficientemente forte para ir pra casa. Mesmo assim, não tínhamos certeza de que ele sobreviveria à viagem. Mas meu pai só confiava nos médicos de New York, por isso achava que o risco valia à pena.

Segundo ele o garoto sobrevivera à custa da providência e graças à intervenção milagrosa de sua noiva, que, colega de faculdade do rapaz, passava pelo campus justamente no momento do acidente, chamando socorro e acionando prontamente as autoridades.

– E conseguiram descobrir o motivo do ataque? - eu perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– A policia acredita em tentativa de latrocínio. De acordo com eles o ladrão teria se assustado com a chegada da Sa... digo, da minha noiva... e fugido sem terminar o ato.

Latrocínio? Aquilo me parecia um tanto estranho. Mesmo sendo um Chevalier, e estudante de Harvard e tudo, o que um aluno universitário poderia carregar de tão valioso que justificasse um latrocínio? Não, se o interesse do cara fosse dinheiro, um sequestro teria sido muito mais efetivo.

Eu convivera por tempo suficiente naquele meio, no entanto, pra saber que seqüestradores raramente atiram naqueles que pretendem sequestrar. Assim como eu também sabia que ladrões comuns quase nunca têm acesso à boas armas. Sim, porque o ataque havia acontecido dentro do campus de Harvard, no mínimo o cara tinha que ter usado um silenciador.

Não, a pessoa que atirara no garoto definitivamente não era um sequestrador, tampouco um assaltante qualquer. E não apenas por ter atirado na vítima ou por ter pronto acesso a uma pistola com silenciador, mas porque ele tinha habilidade para lidar com ela. E, mais do que isso, ele respeitava a arma que tinha e a mantinha em bom estado. Caso contrário, aquele garoto não estaria vivo hoje pra contar a história. A ferrugem acumulada no interior da cano da arma teria dado cabo do rapaz com a mesma eficácia com que o tiro o faria. Sim, o atirador tinha prática, e não era pouca. O tiro parecia ter sido preciso, calculado e limpo. Um pouco baixo, talvez. Quase como se houvesse errado seu alvo de propósito.

Eu pensei em dividir minhas suspeitas com ele, mas depois refleti que aquela história poderia muito bem ter sido criada pelo próprio rapaz apenas para esconder do irmão a verdade sobre como ele fora baleado, e não quis prejudicar o garoto. Vai saber no que o moleque andava metido. Eu sabia muito bem no que _eu_ andara metido na idade dele. De forma que apenas deixei passar. Talvez eu só estivesse ficando um pouco paranóico, de qualquer forma. Não haveria de ser nada, afinal.

Ele continuou a contar sobre como ele e o restante da família estavam em Paris quando souberam do acidente, e sobre como o irmão só resistira até que eles chegassem da viagem graças em grande parte aos esforços da sua jovem noiva, cuja ajuda, ele afirmava, fora uma dádiva, fazendo todos os arranjos necessários e cuidando do garoto quase como se ele fosse seu próprio irmão.

Nunca houvera uma amiga tão devotada. A bondade da moça jamais poderia ser adequadamente retribuída pelo Francês e sua família.

– E assim – eu concluí, quando ele ficou em silêncio após terminar sua narrativa – você não teve outra escolha senão pedi-la em casamento quando ela passou a demonstrar um interesse pouco fraternal por você.

Ele umedeceu os lábios, incomodado, e eu senti mais do que vi uma das pernas, que ele mantinha cruzadas, mudar de posição, e então os dois sapatos estavam pousados no chão.

– Non foi bem assim- ele afirmou, bebericando um pouco mais do seu vinho. – Ela era bonita também... e popular... o sonho de todo homem, sabe?_ A namorada perfeita. _E ela havia escolhido a _mim_. O nerd esquisito. O cara que estava mais interessado em livros e programas de computadores do que em roupas da moda e carros importados. Eu estava realmente lisonjeado.

Eu olhei pra ele. A forma como ele falava... era como se ele não tivesse qualquer noção do quão lindo ela era. Estranho. As pessoas bonitas normalmente sabem que são bonitas.

– Não é de se admirar então – eu brinquei, malicioso - que você estivesse tão 'ansioso' em querer aprender a seduzir sua futura esposa.

Ele não respondeu, mas suas bochechas ficaram rosadas. Adoravelmente rosadas. Assim como as pontas das orelhas e o começo do pescoço.

Eu tentava me convencer de que era o vinho que me fazia achar aquele rubor tão sexy. Que era só efeito da iluminação os olhos dele estarem tão grandes e vivos, e seus lábios tão atraentes e convidativos...

– Bem... – eu continuei, mal sabendo o que dizia... mas eu estava bastante consciente da proximidade dele, do calor que ele irradiava, do cheiro do seu cabelo – agora que eu estou mais ciente do quanto você deve à essa garota, acho que vou ter uma idéia melhor dos tópicos que devemos cobrir durante as suas lições.

– Sobre as lições... – ele disse, agora sem a mais leve ponta de rancor na voz rouca. – Eu realmente acredito que o que aconteceu foi um erro. Um terrível erro. É claro que eu pretendo manter a minha parte no acordo e firmar o seu patrocínio. Mas creio que faríamos melhor, muito melhor, se não continuássemos com as... hum... lições.

Eu estava tentando tomar o cuidado de não olhar nos seus lábios. Mas eu também não podia olhar dentro daqueles olhos hipnóticos. Fixei o olhar em suas mãos. Infelizmente não tinha como não notar que os dedos daquelas mãos eram brancos e alongados, ou que os ombros, logo acima delas, mesmo cobertos pela camisa, eram fortes e bem definidos.

– Eu não creio que tenha sido um erro – eu falei então, sentindo que o meu corpo se mexia, mas sem saber de fato o que ele fazia. Colocando minha taça sobre a mesinha e inclinando-me em direção a ele, e, antes que ele pudesse se dar conta do que eu estava fazendo, passando uma perna sobre ele, posicionando um joelho de cada lado do seu quadril. Prendendo-o sob o meu corpo.

– Não creio absolutamente que tenha sido um erro – eu sussurrei, à milímetros dos lábios dele.

Ele levantou o rosto e seus olhos se fixaram nos meus. Tão escurecidos quanto os meus. Só que com aqueles lampejos vermelhos que os meus próprios não tinham.

– O que exatamente você pensa está fazendo? - a voz dele era severa e seu corpo estava rígido.

O que eu estava fazendo? Brincando com fogo, era isso que eu estava fazendo. Eu sabia disso, mas não conseguia evitar. Eu era atraído para ele como uma mariposa para a chama. Era como se meu corpo se movesse sozinho. Orientado por alguma força invisível que me fazia soltar o elástico que prendia aqueles cabelos e entremear os dedos nos fios lisos. Eles eram como seda nos dedos.

– Milo, pare com isso. – ele se remexeu sob o meu corpo, e seus quadris resvalaram deliciosamente nos meus fazendo-o recuar imediatamente, como se eu o tivesse queimado.

– Você é sempre tão perfeito, Ruivo, que me dá vontade de acabar com toda essa ordem – eu murmurei em seu ouvido, sentando-me sobre ele, no colo dele, uma das mãos ainda segurando com força os fios vermelhos, prendendo-o a mim –. Se eu pudesse fazer as coisas do meu jeito, eu o arrastaria pra uma poça e esfregaria lama por todo o seu corpo.

– Milo... – ele falou parecendo contrariado, mas seus olhos eram incapazes de se desviar da minha boca – eu realmente gostaria muito que você me soltasse.

– Não – Eu coloquei a mão livre sobre o peito dele, desabotoando lentamente a camisa, revelando aquele abdómen alvo, perfeito. Deslizando os dedos, sentindo a rigidez dos músculos sob a pele macia. Uma onda quase incontrolável de excitação percorrendo meu corpo -, eu realmente não acho que queira isso.

Ele fez um som estranho, como se estivesse com falta de ar.

– Realmente, Milo – ele disse, e pela primeira vez sua voz parecia um pouco vacilante –, você não pode simplesmente sair por aí agarrando as pessoas desse jeito.

Eu baixei a cabeça e beijei o queixo dele, naquele ponto em que ele fazia um pequeno ângulo, na junção com a mandíbula, e em seguida a linha simétrica do nariz, onde havia algumas pequenas sardas. Bem poucas. Depois pressionei os lábios levemente contra um dos cantos da sua boca.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, mas não se mexeu.

– O que é isso? – ele perguntou. A voz levemente enrouquecida. - Mais uma das suas lições com beijos?

– Sim – eu respondi, com um sussurro, os lábios roçando levemente em suas faces enquanto eu falava. Delineando o rosto dele com beijos, saboreando aquela textura suave... a pele dele era tão fina... sentindo o gosto de sabonete e baunilha que ele tinha – Eu quero ter mais uma dessas lições com você, Francês.

– Realmente, Milo, isso... não está certo. – sua voz estava fraca.

– Bem... – eu deslizei a língua para dentro da orelha dele e senti um tremor percorrer seu corpo. – isso me parece muito certo, Ruivo.

– Milo... por favor... – ele pediu em voz estrangulada.

Eu inclinei mais uma vez a cabeça para explorar o pescoço alongado, depositando beijos suaves na pele macia, arranhando com os dentes, deixando marcas vermelhas na superfície branca.

Eu senti seu corpo contrair embaixo do meu e seus lábios se entreabriram, deixando escapar um suspiro, quando eu comecei a contornar a boca dele coma língua. Bem de leve. Lentamente. Inebriado pela textura suave, o cheiro de vinho, o gosto que ele tinha. Para depois depositar um último beijo no outro canto da sua boca, deixando que a minha língua escorregasse - só um pouco - por entre seus lábios no gesto, e então recuar o corpo, logo em seguida.

Eu havia feito a minha jogada, era a vez dele agora.

Com os lábios a milímetros dos dele, eu esperei, suspenso, tão perto que a minha respiração se misturava a dele. A tensão levada a níveis quase insuportáveis.

Ele permaneceu absolutamente imóvel.

Eu continuei a esperar,

Um segundo se passou, dois... três.

A sensação de urgência começou a tomar conta de mim, misturando-se à excitação, até ser impossível distinguir uma da outra.

Nunca alguém havia feito aquilo comigo. Nunca uma pessoa tinha me dado tanto trabalho. Esperar assim. Sempre tinha sido o contrário. Homens ou Mulheres. Eram eles que sempre se jogavam sobre mim, insinuando-se, me fazendo agrados, tentando me beijar... Mas ele não era como os outros.

Eu ainda esperava, o controle por um fio, os olhos fixos em sua boca com uma espécie de maravilhamento hipnótico, mas ele não se mexia.

E então, quase de repente, ele fez um barulho estranho. Murmurou uma praga em voz baixa. E aqueles lábios, que segundos antes eu admirava, já estavam sobre os meus, e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

**ooOoOoOoo**

Camus POV

Realmente, tinha que ser imoral o modo como ele me fazia sentir. Como se só houvéssemos nós dois no mundo. Como se eu não tivesse nenhum lugar mais importante pra ir, ou algo melhor pra fazer do que ficar sentado ali e lentamente explorar a boca dele, deixando-o fazer o mesmo comigo.

Só que ele não estava fazendo o mesmo comigo. Eu percebi, tarde demais, que, enquanto eu estava ocupado em desfrutar a pilhagem sensual que fazia em sua boca, outra muito diferente estava ocorrendo, mais abaixo, na braguilha da minha calça. A mão de Milo Scorpion – a que não ficara na minha nuca – deslizara até a minha cintura e descobrira o fecho do meu cinto, e o zíper que seguravam as minhas calças.

Eu tentei protestar quando senti as mãos dele correrem pelo meu quadril e o tecido fino deslizar, descendo pelas minhas pernas, para ir parar no chão, junto dos meus sapatos. Eu tentei dizer chega. _Realmente_ tentei . Mas era tão... difícil. E não apenas porque a língua dele estava na minha boca, mas porque... bem, porque eu não queria que ele parasse.

Mesmo assim, não estava certo aquela história com as minhas calças. Nem estava certo a forma enlouquecedora com que ele se mexia sobre o meu colo. Tampouco era certo que ele deslizasse o corpo sobre o meu daquele jeito, enroscando os dedos no cós da minha cueca, puxando-a pra baixo.

– Pare de se contorcer, Camus – ele afastou a cabeça para trás e acrescentou abruptamente – eu não consigo terminar de tirar sua roupa!

– O que você está fazendo aí embaixo? - mesmo enquanto eu falava, meus lábios formigavam prazerosamente pela maneira como ele os comprimira ao retribuir meu beijo - Eu non te dei permissão para que me despisse!

Mas eu devia saber, é claro. Eu devia ter imaginado o que ele poderia estar querendo. Devia ter adivinhado que ele tiraria a taça vazia das minhas mãos. Devia saber o que ia acontecer quando, ao colocar a taça na mezinha, ele afundou os joelhos no carpete fofo. Devia ter previsto que ele colocaria as mãos no meu joelho, e que, em um gesto firme e gentil, ele ia afastá-los...

...e deixar que o seu rosto se perdesse entre as minhas pernas.

– Milo! – eu exclamei, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça dele e segurando um punhado das mechas douradas entre meus dedos – O que você... Milo, pare com isso. Você non pode...

Podia sim. E fez. Sua língua quente me inundando, deslizando torturante pela minha virilha até encontrar seu objetivo, me fazendo contrair o corpo e tremer com o toque úmido sobre a carne sensível.

– Sabe qual é o seu problema, Ruivo? – ele falou então, afastando um pouco os lábios. Os olhos azuis escuros de tanto desejo, um sorriso travesso na boca perfeita, o hálito quente provocando pequenos arrepios no meu corpo. – Você pensa demais. Às vezes, você tem que parar de pensar e deixar que as coisas _aconteçam_.

Ao dizer a última palavra, sua boca desceu sobre o meu membro. Tomando-o por completo. Sua boca presa a mim tão firmemente quanto suas mãos. Sugando forte. Fazendo-me arquear o corpo e morder os lábios pela força das sensações. Suas mãos envolvendo meus quadris, trazendo-me para mais perto dele, enquanto os dedos acariciavam minhas nádegas, que não valiam 2 milhões de dólares.

Ele era cruel. Ele usava armas contra as quais eu não tinha defesa. Ele era desleal comigo. Ele era uma ameaça para todas as pessoas, na verdade.

Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Nada, a não ser puxar seus cabelos com mais força e gemer. Minhas costas e pescoço se arqueando cada vez que ele aprofundava as carícias, traçando espirais indescritíveis com a língua.

Causaria espanto dizer que eu acabei me deitando no sofá, esquecendo todos os argumentos que tinha contra aquilo?

Eu sabia que não era certo. Sabia muito bem.

Mas, o que mais eu podia fazer? Lá estava eu em seus braços, na verdade sob ele, 'envelopado' por ele. Ele era tudo o que eu podia ver, tudo o que eu podia tocar, tudo o que podia provar. Sua respiração irregular era tudo que eu podia não só ouvir como sentir. Tudo que me chegava ao nariz era seu delicioso perfume masculino: uma mistura de sabonete e loção pós-barba, e, mais ao longe, de amaciante de roupa e vinho. Um cheiro que, eu tinha certeza, por anos e anos iria me trazer lembranças dele.

Era ridículo, totalmente ridículo, imaginar que uma coisa como aquela – cheiro de amaciante e vinho – pudesse fazer com que eu me agarrasse com ainda mais força a ele, em uma entrega quase selvagem. Mas era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. Era algo que eu não conseguia explicar. Era assim, e isso era tudo

E então eu imaginei o que exatamente a mão dele estaria fazendo entre as minhas pernas. O que os dedos dele estavam fazendo ali. Pressionando-se com firmeza contra aquele local quente e apertado entre as minhas nádegas. Tão firme, de fato, que era como se um ou dois dedos pudessem ter escorregado para dentro de mim.

E eu nem me incomodei.

Mas quem poderia me culpar? Era tão celestial ter a boca dele ali, com seus dedos me acariciando por dentro daquele jeito. E era tão boa a forma como ele me acariciava... tão suave e ternamente. Só que ainda persistia aquele anseio, aquela sensação de que se ele apenas fizesse um pouco mais de pressão 'lá'... 'lá' aonde exatamente, eu não saberia dizer.

Mas ele sabia. E quase de repente ele o fez.

Eu arquei o corpo e apertei os dedos em seus cabelos, incapaz de conter um grito...

Mas não de protesto, absolutamente.

Como se fosse um sinal pelo qual ele estivera esperando, os lábios dele se afastaram do meio das minhas pernas, traçando um caminho pelo meu abdómen. Passando pelas costelas, brincando com meus mamilos, antes de tomar novamente a minha boca. Os dedos dele ainda empenhados naquela exploração que ele fazia dentro de mim. Indo e voltando. Pressionando insistentemente aquele ponto.

Eu não estava preparado pra aquilo. Pra aquela reação física forte e imediata. Instantaneamente eu me dei conta de que tinha sido inundado por uma ânsia, e que ela parecia enraizada em um desejo incontrolável de me pressionar ainda mais forte contra ele. Contra os dedos dele.

E o pior é que eu gostava daquilo. Gostava muito. Era só ver como eu me mexia, e estava claro o quanto eu gostava. Com meus quadris contra ele, indo e vindo, enquanto os lábios dele procuravam meu pescoço e sua mão livre buscava mais uma vez aquele órgão rígido e pulsante sobre a minha virilha.

Eu gemi alto. Era como se meu mundo tivesse começado a girar de forma constante e fora de controle. Quase que subitamente, eu havia me transformado – pelo mais simples toque da boca, e dos dedos, de Milo Scorpion – numa coisa lasciva e indecente, que não conseguia pensar em nada senão...

Bem, 'naquilo'.

Era loucura. Era o paraíso. Aquilo tinha que parar. Sério, não havia possibilidade de eu continuar sendo um escravo do desejo daquela maneira...

Mas como era bom. Aquilo era algo que calava minha voz interior. Aquela que insistia em dizer que essa história não ia acabar bem. Finalmente, ali estava uma coisa que calava todas as vozes, todos os conselhos ao longo dos anos.. ele podia ter tudo, contanto que continuasse me fazendo sentir aquilo.

Mas então aconteceu uma coisa.

Uma coisa que me fez perceber o tamanho da minha loucura.

Ele colocou uma das minhas pernas sobre o seu ombro e, ao me mexer de encontro ao corpo dele, eu senti algo duro, algo duro e quente, pressionar o meu glúteo sob o tecido da sua calça. E subitamente eu me dei conta do que estava prestes a acontecer comigo.

Porque tudo o que ele precisava fazer era desabotoar a calça, e não haveria nada, absolutamente nada, que evitasse que nós fizéssemos exatamente a mesma coisa – bom, com algumas diferenças, é claro - que eu vira a Saori e ele fazendo àquela noite, na festa.

E então tudo estaria acabado. Porque não havia futuro para gente, mas só prazer momentâneo... Seguido de – no meu caso, pelo menos – uma vida de culpa e arrependimento.

Eu jamais conseguiria olhar pra minha noiva de novo. Pior do que isso, eu não conseguiria sequer olhar pra mim mesmo outra vez.

Eu tentei afastá-lo. Eu tinha que me desvencilhar dele. Mas, Deus, como era difícil conseguir fazer alguma coisa quando você precisava se concentrar tanto pra simplesmente ser capaz de respirar!

Mesmo assim eu não podia continuar com aquilo. Eu precisava fazê-lo parar. De qualquer jeito. Então eu só tirei a perna do ombro dele, segurando-o pelo cotovelo e levantando o joelho, até encostá-lo naquele traseiro tão famoso. Depois, puxando os cotovelos dele e empurrando-o com o joelho, eu o lancei por cima da minha cabeça, até que ele fosse parar no chão, ao lado do sofá.

O palavrão que ele soltou ao aterrissar seria digno de qualquer censor de Hollywood.

Eu me sentei, estava me sentindo tonto. O coração batia em meu peito e eu respirava com tanta dificuldade como se tivesse acabado de correr. Meu membro pulsava, e uma dor lembrava minha loucura.

Eu me virei e comecei a juntar minhas roupas. Eu não podia olhar pra ele. Eu simplesmente não podia olhar. Eu ouvia a respiração ofegante, entrecortada, dele às minhas costas e senti, mais do que vi que, que ele havia se levantado. E eu sabia que ele estava furioso. Eu não precisava olhar pra ele pra saber disso. Por um momento eu realmente achei que ele fosse me acertar. E cheguei mesmo a retesar o corpo preparando-me par a o golpe. Mas tudo que ele fez foi olhar friamente pra mim e dizer:

– Ela não ama você. – ele estava sendo maldoso. Propositalmente maldoso, eu saiba, mas não podia culpá-lo - Você sabe que não. Então, por que...

– Eu te disse o por quê. – eu interrompi, ainda sem me virar pra ele. Eu precisava ser capaz de manter meu cérebro longe da minha virilha, e olhar pra ele não ia ajudar.

– Seu irmão. – agora havia frustração na voz dele.

– Sim, meu irmão. E depois... – eu balancei a cabeça -... merd, Milo, será que você non vê? – eu me voltei pra ele. - Não vê o que isso faz de mim? Algo horrível! Eu non sou nem um pouco melhor do que ela. Do que a minha noiva e... seu amante. Na verdade, posso ser ainda pior, porque por tudo o que eu sei ela pode muito bem estar apaixonada por... pelo homem que eu vi com ela. Pode non ter conseguido evitar, talvez sentindo uma paixão incontrolável por ele, uma paixão ardente, enquanto eu... enquanto nós...

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

– 'Enquanto nós'?...

– Nós estamos apenas envolvidos em um jogo – eu completei, desviando o olhar para janela. Lá fora a neve continuava caindo. Agora mais devagar e em menor quantidade. Mas os flocos continuavam grandes e pesados. Tudo estava quieto... não se ouviam mais buzinas nem alarmes de carro disparando ... Cada som estava abafado, cada galho se curvava com o peso de tanta coisa branca. Cada janela estava coberta por ela.

Eu sentia os olhos dele sobre mim, observando meu perfil no silêncio.

– Então é isso que você acha? Um jogo? – ele perguntou finalmente.

'Não para mim'. A frase chegou a minha mente antes mesmo que eu pudesse impedi-la. Antes até que eu fosse capaz de entender completamente o que ela significava. Como um escape inconsciente, me assustando. Por que eu havia pensado aquilo?

– Bem – eu falei, quando me senti capaz de olhar pra ele de novo sem deixar transparecer minha confusão. – Que outro nome você daria para isso? Não é como se você e eu estivéssemos loucamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

– Não estamos?

A pergunta foi feita de um modo tão suave, que em um primeiro momento eu não tive certeza se tinha escutado direito. Era como se o vento soprando contra a vidraça, houvesse soprado a pergunta, não ele.

Mas fora ele. Inquestionavelmente fora ele. Dava pra ver isso na maneira confusa com que ele me olhava. Dava pra ver no modo como ele parecia se conter, pronto para dar um salto à frente e me agarrar outra vez, fazendo- me sentir e sentir – Mon dieu, as coisas que ele me fazia sentir!

E de repente eu tive medo, mais do que eu me lembrava de já ter tido. Duas palavrinhas – 'Não estamos?'-, e meu mundo, que ele já havia virado de cabeça pra baixo, começou a dar voltas, até eu não saber mais diferenciar direita de esquerda, noite e dia, cima e baixo.

– Milo - eu pedi, tentando estoicamente esconder o meu desespero -, é melhor você ir embora agora.

Eu não podia deixar que ele continuasse ali. Com aqueles olhos indecentemente azuis sobre os meus. Os cachos loiros em desordem pelo contato turbulento que tivéramos. A camisa, que em algum momento eu abrira, expondo a barriga firme e definida, com aquela faixa de pelos loiros que descia desde o peito, e sumia dentro das calças jeans. Como uma seta apontando para o tesouro. O 'caminho abençoado', como o Afrodite gostava de chamar.

– A neve já amainou – eu continuei, tentando me desviar daqueles pensamentos. Tudo nele me arrebatava. Tudo me confundia. -, e eu estou certo de que você será perfeitamente capaz de chegar vivo até a sua casa agora.

– Camus...

Ele tentou argumentar, mas eu não o deixei continuar.

– Apenas saia, sim? – minha voz saiu firme. Quase autoritária. Eu tinha que parar com aquilo. Eu simplesmente precisava parar.

Seu rosto se fechou, os olhos estreitando-se, desafiador.

– Eu vou, Camus- ele falou pausadamente, ameaçadoramente - mas saiba que no momento em que eu cruzar àquela porta – ele apontou para a porta da sala -, será a última vez em que você me verá passar por lá.

Eu não respondi. Eu sequer fui capaz de olhar diretamente pra ele. A ameaça se perdendo no silêncio da madrugada.

Ainda assim eu pude ver quando a expressão dele mudou. A raiva dando lugar a um sentimento mais vago, vazio, indefinido. Um sorriso estranho desenhando-se em seus lábios. Mágoa? Desprezo? Decepção?

– Sabe, Camus, - ele falou então, a voz quase como o sorriso - eu não sei se foi a alguma coisa na sua educação ou se é por causa do seu trabalho, mas você é frio, Ruivo. Mais frio do que os vinte dedos de gelo lá fora.

Eu ouvi a porta bater e então estava acabado. Eu não precisaria mais ficar confuso. Era o que eu queria. Nada de gregos malucos me agarrando dentro da garagem. Nada de atores famosos aparecendo na porta do meu escritório. Eu não seria mais perseguido, provocado, ou sexualmente molestado. Eu devia estar feliz...

Então _por quê_ eu não conseguia me sentir dessa forma?

* * *

**Aqui estou eu de novo, e dessa vez nem demorou tanto, vai, e olha que o ch é gigantesco o.o. Na verdade eu me esforcei ao máximo pra conseguir liberar esse ch pra vocês antes das minhas provas começarem ^^.**

**E, nossa, tanta coisa que eu penso em dizer, daí chego aqui e esqueço tudo XD. Mas, bom, primeiro já vou avisar que não sou eu que estou sendo contraditória, o Milo é que está. Eu sei que ele começou dizendo que estava jogando e depois veio com aquela coisa de 'Então é isso q você acha? Um jogo?' e ele fica dizendo que não tá apaixonado pelo Camus e me vem com essa de 'Não estamos?'. Pois é, é que agora eu estou aos pouco fazendo eles tomarem consciência do que no fundo eles já sabem. Então do mesmo jeito que o Camus teve aquele pensamento que ela não sabe explicar de onde surgiu, o Milo tb lidou com problemas parecidos, só que no caso dele, como ele não costuma pensar muito pra falar, o pensamento saiu pela boca XD. Mas isso será melhor explicado pelo próprio Milo no ch que vem, o que eu posso falar agora é que nesse momento o Milo tá dando com a cabeça na parede (não literalmente, eu espero) por ter sido tão idiota na frente do ruivo XDD. De qualquer forma acho que vai ser bem engraçado daqui pra frente, pq o mecanismo de defesa do Milo é a negação, então ele fica, tipo: não, isso não tá acontecendo, eu não sinto isso. Mesmo que obviamente esteja. Já o do Camus é a racionalização, então ele fica: ok, está acontecendo, tudo bem, mas isso não muda nada pq (um monte de argumentos, até coerentes, se você desconsiderar a premissa de que ele não vai ser capaz de manter nada do que ele está falando XDD)**

**E eu enfim consegui colocar mais umas pistazinhas da trama principal da história \o/, será que deu pra pegar? E eu quero saber o que vocês acharam do Lemon, ou melhor, do quase, quase, quase Lemon XD. Pleaseee! Camus foi tão mau, cubo de gelo insensível Ng contou pra ele que não pode parar as coisas numa hora dessas? u.u... XDD**

**Ah, nossa, pra variar acabei falando muito, então é isso aí gente, muito obrigada a todos que acompanham pelo carinho, e um obrigada ainda maior aqueles que perderam um pouquinho do seu tempo pra me deixar uma review ^^: ****_Kamy Jaganshi, Mila Angelica, Ivy Visinho 2, Vengeresse Lolita, Fernanda, Axly, MCristal Black, Pandora Ic., Violate. _****Obrigada mais uma vez meninas ^^.**

**Bjos**

**PS1: credito devidos: à Meg Cabot, como sempre, e à Laura Guhrke, de cujo livro "Muito Mais Que Uma Princesa"eu tirei algumas coisas pra esse ch.**

**PS2: Respondendo as review que ainda não foram respondidas:**

**_Fernanda:_**

**Oi, querida! Muito obrigada pela review \o/... e por todos os elogios, é tão bom ouvir, ou ler, no caso, tudo isso ^^ . E, bom, eu sou pisciana, você sabe, com ascendente em escorpião ainda por cima, então eu realmente necessito de elogios ^^"... XDD. Ah, mas, sério, brigada mesmo, suas reviews são tão incrivelmente fofas ^^. E eu tb adoro Anne Rice ^^, principalmente Entrevista com o Vampiro, e não só porque foi o Brad Pitt que interpretou o Lui no filme, embora isso tb conte pontos, é claro XD.**

**Pois é 'João de Santo Cristo', fazer o quê? XD... E não é idiota, é fofo.Nós temos o parzinho uma da outra como ascendente! *.* (mode Afrodite on)... tá, parei. Mas é legal ^^**

**E por falar em Afrodite, se eu disser que metáforas non sense como essa das calças são comuns no meu dia a dia você acredita? Pois é, eu vivo pensando coisas esquisitas XDD. Por isso é tão fácil pra mim escrever com o Dite, eu acho ^^.**

**E, sim, o Milo desestabiliza completamente o Ruivo... com certeza, esse Natal promete *_*... hauhuahua.**

**Enfim brigadão de novo pela review ^^ e boa sorte nos trabalhos, nerd XD (não pode falar dos outros, é nerd tb XDD). Bjos**

**_Pandora Ic.:_**

**Huauhaau, pois é, encerrei em um momento crítico mesmo, eu sei XD, mas em compensação tentei me apressar ao máximo pra não deixar vocês esperando muito. E, viu? Nem demorou um mês XD.**

**Então, espero que o ch tenha saído a contento ^^, brigadão mesmo pela review, fico feliz em saber que você está gostando da história e espero que continue acompanhando e gostando sempre ^^. Bjos**

**_Violate:_**

**Oiê, muito obrigada pela review ^^. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando ^^. E sim eu sei o que é deixar leoninos na vontade, acredite, eu tenho relações bem estreitas com um deles. Felinos impacientes que não sabem esperar huahuahuahua (brincadeira). Então, antes que seja processada por tortura XD, aí está um novo ch, espero que tenha valido a espera, que você goste e se possível que comente tb ^^.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 10**

Milo POV

No que eu estava pensando? No que em nome de Deus eu estava pensando?

Eu absolutamente não pensara. Esse era o problema. Alguma coisa acontecia comigo toda vez que eu me aproximava daquele ruivo. Era algo diferente de qualquer coisa que já me acontecera antes.

Antes, eu sempre tinha sido capaz de me manter relativamente no controle sobre as minhas ações, minhas emoções. Atrair, manipular, envolver, era um jogo no qual eu era mestre desde garoto. Ou pensava que era. Pelo menos até Camus Lefevre Chevalier me mostrar o contrário. Por que eu sempre tinha que parecer um idiota na frente dele? Por que o único cara que eu queria impressionar era o mesmo que me levava a me comportar de modo tão estúpido?

'Não estamos?' Droga, o que raios estava passando pela minha cabeça? Onde diabos eu queria chegar com aquilo? Não era como seu eu estivesse apaixonado por ele, afinal. É claro que não. 'Apaixonado'... Ridículo! Como se eu pudesse realmente me apaixonar por alguém. Atração, era isso... ele me atraía, só isso. Realmente, me atraía muito.

O que ocorrera naquele escritório era um bom exemplo disso. Eu apalpei mais uma vez minhas costelas doloridas. Incrível! Era mesmo surpreendente que nenhuma delas estivesse quebrada. Eu realmente não conseguia detectar o que me fizera obedecer ao meu desejo daquele jeito. Atacá-lo daquela forma e depois... as coisas que eu falara...

Eu não estava acostumado à indiferença, era isso. Essa era a única explicação possível. Todos os que eu já havia conhecido eram fáceis de conquistar. Ele era praticamente a única pessoa em toda a minha vida – com exceção da minha mãe e dos meus irmãos – que parecia ser completamente imune ao meu... digamos... charme. Era por isso que eu nunca sabia muito bem como agir quando ele estava por perto. Eu não sabia lidar com a rejeição.

Claro que havia pessoas com quem eu não me dava muito bem. Aquela roteirista que sempre me punha pelado, por exemplo, com quem eu acabei me desentendendo durante a gravação de uma cena. E eu também não ia muito com a cara do Russell Crowe. Mas aquele ruivo era o único que parecia expressar irritação só de olhar pra minha cara. Ele me odiava.

Ou talvez nem tanto porque havia momentos, quando nossas bocas se encontravam, por exemplo, ou quando eu acariciava o corpo dele com os lábios, que ele parecia apreciar bastante. Eu podia me lembrar com perfeita clareza da maneira como ele gemera e puxara meus cabelos naquele escritório, há poucas horas. Da forma enlouquecedora com que ele se movimentara sob o meu corpo.

Se pelo menos ele admitisse isso...

Não que eu não tivesse nada mais importante com o que me preocupar no momento. Haviam as ameaças do Dohko, é claro, e a história toda com a tiara. Isso pra não mencionar toda aquela neve que voltara a cair com força enquanto eu dirigia de volta pra casa. Eu estava com frio, confuso, exausto, e meus dedos dos pés eram como pequenas pedras de gelo dentro dos sapatos.

Mas, naquele instante, o meu problema mais urgente estava ali, pressionando meu zíper insistentemente.

Sério, qual era o problema comigo? O que me passara pela cabeça pra atacar o cara daquele jeito? Eu sabia que devia ir com calma, eu já havia prometido a mim mesmo manter minhas mãos longe dele. Mais do que isso, eu tinha perfeita consciência de que ele era meu patrocinador e que eu não podia por tudo a perder daquela maneira. E apesar disso, parecia que toda vez que eu me aproximava dele meu único pensamento era tirar tanto quanto eu pudesse da roupa do cara no mínimo tempo de que dispúnhamos. Que modo de tratar alguém era esse?

Não era de admirar que ele quisesse cortar relações comigo. O modo como eu agira era imperdoável. E eu não havia sido capaz de me conter, não mais do que eu era capaz de parar de respirar. Provavelmente era exatamente por isso que ele estava colocando um ponto final naquilo. Se eu não conseguia controlar seus instintos mais básicos na presença dele então... bem, então talvez fosse melhor mesmo manter uma distância segura.

Eu podia reclamar da injustiça da vida, mas de alguma forma eu não a achava injusta. De todo modo, parecia certo que, depois do jeito estúpido com que eu agira, me fosse negado algo bom e prezeiroso.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Que ótimo, eu estava começando a parecer o Saga agora!

Bom, podia ser pior, eu podia estar parecendo o Kanon. E então eu ia saber que estava definitivamente enrascado.

Ainda assim, não me importava o quanto de razão aquele ruivo pudesse ter ou o quanto ele pudesse argumentar, eu não ia deixar que as coisas simplesmente terminassem daquele jeito. Com ele me arremessando – _literalmente_– pra fora do escritório dele como se eu fosse um traste inútil qualquer. Qual é, eu também tinha o meu orgulho!

Então por que meu instinto de sobrevivência continuava me dizendo pra dar meia volta enquanto eu ainda podia? Por que eu tinha aquele sentimento estranho de que eu podia perder bem mais do apenas o meu orgulho se continuasse com aquilo?

Ora, em que raios eu estava pensando? O que mais além do meu orgulho eu poderia perder? Certamente que não o meu coração. Aquele pedaço de carne trêmula não sabia o significado de um vínculo verdadeiro. A única coisa que me afetava eram os laços de sangue. Nenhum outro vínculo valia à pena. Nada mais era real.

– Boa noite, rapaz!

Eu me assustei com a voz do Dohko vinda de dentro da minha sala.

Eu acabara de entrar no apartamento e nem me preocupara em acender a luz, enquanto fechava a porta com o pé e punha a chave no lugar. Estava desabotoando o casaco quando percebi que não estava sozinho.

Confortavelmente instalado em uma das minhas poltronas, e iluminado apenas pela luz da rua que atravessava as janelas, ele me olhava no escuro.

– Maldição! Quando é que você vai parar de rastejar para dentro da minha casa? – Com um suspiro de frustração, eu atirei o casaco em uma cadeira e acendi as luzes. A última coisa que eu precisava naquela noite era ter o Dohko no meu pé, sério.

– Espero que tenha ido atrás da minha joiazinha. – ele sorriu, cínico

Eu passei a mão pelo rosto. Estava cansado, confuso, e tudo o que eu queria era cair na cama e puxar a coberta pra cima da cabeça.

– Eu estou providenciando.

Ele se levantou da poltrona, movendo-se furtivamente na minha direção, diminuindo a distância.

– Então providencie rápido. Eu não tenho a vida inteira.

Ele já era assim grosseiro quando eu ainda gostava dele? Ou era só uma fachada, e eu é que achava que ele se comportava como um pai? Sem dúvida eu só vira o quisera ver naquele crápula, e não o que ele era na verdade.

– Vou consegui-la.

Ele levantou um dedo no meu rosto.

– É melhor, mesmo. Tenho sido paciente por causa do nosso antigo relacionamento, mas não vou esperar muito tempo mais. Ou você chega à maldita tiara por si mesmo ou vou fazer você conseguí-la.

Eu empurrei o dedo dele para o lado.

– E exatamente como você pretende fazer isso?

Ele sorriu. Seu rosto era como o de um doce homem de idade com alma de demônio.

– Seria uma vergonha se nada acontecesse com um daqueles seus irmãos, não?

Eu senti meu sangue gelar de repente.

– Você não faria isso.

Ele sacudiu os ombros.

– Talvez fizesse, talvez não. Quem sabe nada irá acontecer com eles, afinal. Andei ouvindo histórias sobre você... - Ele atirou uma polaroide na mesinha de centro. Eu peguei a foto. Ela mostrava uma imagem minha e do Camus saindo do restaurante no Soho na quinta feira. – E então, você vai ou não me dizer qual é a jogada?

– Filho da mãe! Você estava me seguindo? – eu exclamei.

– O que é isso, garoto! Você acha que um velho como eu poderia acompanhar o ritmo dos passos dos jovens? Não, não... mas... digamos que eu tenha meus contatos. – ele sorriu.

– Você mandou que me seguissem! – eu constatei.

– Você achou que eu não ia notar? – a voz dele agora era severa - Achou que eu não ia somar dois e dois e entender que havia algo mais ali do que em uma de suas meras investidas? Seria melhor que você me contasse logo de que se trata tudo isso, garoto, se um pequeno acidente acontecesse com esse rapaz, você só teria a si mesmo pra culpar.

Eu senti um súbito arrepio na espinha.

– Deixe o Camus fora disso. Ele não tem nada a ver com essa história. – Pensar no ruivo envolvido naquilo fazia com que o meu estômago se revirasse de uma forma desconfortável.

– É mesmo? Bom, acontece que eu acho que ele tem sim. Que ele tem tudo a ver com essa história, na verdade. Afinal ele...

– Ele é só o meu patrocinador! – eu falei depressa.

– Como é? - ele me olhou desconfiado.

– É isso mesmo que você ouviu. – eu confirmei - A empresa dele está patrocinando o filme que eu vou produzir pra conseguir por as mãos na tiara. Ele não sabe de nada.

Ele continuou me olhando em silêncio. Os olhos escuros perscrutando meu rosto, como um jogador de pôquer faria com um adversário. Eu sustentei o olhar dele, mas era impossível adivinhar o que se passava atrás daquelas íris castanhas.

– Hum... – ele falou finalmente - então talvez você também não saiba que aquela tiara foi um presente de noivado que a Srta. Kido recebeu da família do noivo dela?

Eu não entendi o porquê da pergunta àquela altura, mas respondi mesmo assim, aliviado pela súbita mudança de assunto.

– Eu nem sabia que a garota estava noiva, como eu ia saber que a tiara havia sido um presente de noivado?

– Meu Deus, garoto, você já foi melhor do que isso! O que você têm feito nas suas horas livres além de correr atrás daquele ruivo?

Eu não disse nada, e ele logo continuou.

– Sabe, isso me faz pensar... Se aquele rapaz está te desconcentrando assim, talvez as coisas fossem mesmo mais rápidas com ele fora do caminho. O que acha?

Aquela coisa incômoda e gelada voltou a embrulhar meu estômago, ao mesmo tempo em que algo quente e feroz se expandia rapidamente dentro do meu peito.

De dentes cerrados, eu lutava para me controlar apesar do impulso de acabar com aquele sujeito que me assaltava.

– Eu já disse que é pra você deixá-lo fora disso.

De novo, ele deu aquele sorriso pretensamente charmoso.

– Não se preocupe, se você fizer exatamente o que eu quero, ninguém será ferido. Mas se agir de modo contrário alguém vai sangrar, e, você sabe, todos nós estamos propensos a acidentes, o Sr. Chevalier não é exceção.

Meu pouco controle se esgotou. Em um movimento rápido e impensado eu me atirei em cima dele, desferindo-lhe um soco no queixo que o lançou de volta ao sofá. Agarrando-o pelas lapelas do casaco, eu o levantei mais uma vez, armando o punho para outro soco.

Ele me encarou, o sangue escorrendo no canto da boca. Alguma coisa em sua expressão me fez parar, impedindo-me de chegar mais perto. Então eu senti alguma coisa me cutucando de encontro às costelas. Eu não precisava olhar pra baixo pra saber o que era. Ele puxara uma arma pra mim. Uma Glock 9 mm, com ferrolho oxidado, como eu vim a constatar.

Eu abri o punho devagar, soltando-o. Ele não se moveu, mas me olhava com uma expressão ameaçadora. Ali estava o verdadeiro Dohko. E pensar que eu já tivera consideração por aquele homem, que quisera ajudá-lo. Qualquer assassino teria sido um mentor melhor do que ele.

– Nunca mais faça uma coisa tão estúpida de novo, rapaz. – A voz dele soava tão pesada e perigosa quanto sua expressão. – A menos que queira sair ferido – ele completou, me encarando.

– Não me importo com o que faça comigo – eu respondi, fixando o olhar nele também.

Um sorriso irônico se espalhou por seu rosto.

– Sei, mas se importa com seus irmãos e com o ruivo, não é? Conheço você, garoto. Sei que não vai querer arruiná-los nem ter o sangue deles em suas mãos. Você sentiria isso de um modo muito profundo.

Eu não respondi. Nem precisaria fazê-lo. Ele já conhecia a verdade. Tudo porque não eu conseguira me controlar. Ele havia ameaçado meus irmãos e eu não tinha feito nada, ele falara do ruivo e eu perdera completamente o controle. O que fora aquilo? Que raios havia de errado comigo pra sair batendo nele daquele jeito?

– E então, vai fazer o que eu lhe disse agora ou precisa que eu seja um pouco mais convincente?

Ser 'convincente' para o Dohko provavelmente envolvia algo doloroso e pessoal, eu tinha certeza. E naquele caso não se trataria de dor física. Ele iria tentar me atingir por intermédio das pessoas que significavam alguma coisa pra mim. Nem seria preciso que fosse necessariamente alguém da família. Podia se um amigo. Podia ser um amante.

Engolindo a bile e o orgulho, eu levantei o queixo.

– Vou conseguir a tiara pra você.

Se ele notou que eu não concordava com o que havia dito, não demonstrou. Apenas sorriu.

– É isso aí, garoto. Sabia que você ia recuperar a razão. Quando?

– Não sei. - eu disse, dando de ombros. – Logo, eu acho.

Ele levantou a arma, apontando-a diretamente para a minha cabeça. Eu não me esquivei. Ele não ia me ferir – precisava muito de mim. Podia ter sido alguma coisa em outros tempos, mas agora era apenas um homem velho, e não havia como pudesse conseguir ele mesmo a tiara sem ser apanhado. Eu sabia disso, e ele também.

– Lembre-se, você tem até Fevereiro. – ele disse.

– E como você espera que eu produza um filme até Fevereiro? – eu retruquei

– Você não tem que produzir um filme. – ele sorriu mais uma vez - Eu soube por fontes seguras que a Srta. Kido usará a tiara em seu casamento. Você só vai precisar estar lá, e fazer a jóia sumir misteriosamente. Nada que você nunca tenha feito antes. Então não crie caso e não me faça perder a paciência. Você não sabe como eu fico quando perco a paciência.

Eu pisquei os olhos. Não, eu não sabia. Mas podia imaginar. Eu precisava pegar a tiara logo ou ele iria cumprir sua ameaça e começar a ferir as pessoas.

– Já disse que eu vou consegui-la.

Abaixando a arma, ele se afastou, sorrindo.

– Bom. Então estamos entendidos. – ele guardou a pistola no coldre interno que escondia sob casaco. – Entrarei em contato em alguns dias. Não me desaponte, Milo.

Em silêncio, eu o assisti sair. E só então permiti que meus ombros relaxassem. Fui até a porta e a fechei novamente, resistindo à tentação de pôr também uma mesa diante dela. Ele não voltaria, não aquela noite.

Caminhei devagar até o quarto e tirei as roupas, me metendo na cama com um suspiro. Deitado de lado, dobrei meus joelhos em direção as costelas e fiquei olhando a noite através da janela. Eu me recusava a pensar em Dohko e suas ameaças. Em vez disso, era melhor pensar em coisas prazeirosas. Em Camus, por exemplo, e na voz rouca dele gemendo em meus braços. Pensava na inesperada doçura em seus olhos quando ele falara no irmão e no gosto dele em meus lábios. E quando minha garganta se fechou e meus olhos começaram a arder, eu continuei pensando nele. Pensei nele até sentir o rosto úmido por causa das lágrimas que escorriam dos meus olhos, e então parei.

Eu não chorava desde os cinco anos e não ia começar a fazer isso agora só porque me sentia como um garoto.

**oOoOOOoOo**

Camus POV

Já passava, e muito, da meia noite quando eu finalmente consegui chegar em casa. Apesar da hora tardia fui recepcionado por um Afrodite esbaforido e de olhos vermelhos e inchados.

O que, claro, só podia significar duas coisas: ele brigara com o Máscara, ou estava assistindo outro daqueles dramas românticos antigos que ele adorava, e o namorado odiava. O diálogo pomposo em um inglês britânico perfeito que vinha do home cinema mais adiante, somado à cara de sono do Máscara atrás dele, apontavam para a segunda hipótese.

– Ainda bem que você chegou. – ele disparou logo que me viu entrar – esta casa está mais cheia do que a Macy's em época de liquidação de natal...

– Por favor, Di – eu o interrompi, atirando minhas luvas sobre o aparador. – Agora não. Eu não estou com ânimo.

– Pois vai estar logo – o Máscara falou sorrindo maliciosamente, enquanto eu passava pela sala caminhando na direção de uma porta interna -, assim que vir quem...

Mas eu apenas fiz um aceno com a mão, dispensando o aviso. Em outra situação eu talvez tivesse escutado, mas naquele momento tudo o que eu queria era me atirar na cama e mergulhar na deliciosa inconsciência do sono. Em algo que me fizesse parar de pensar em como eu me sentira com as mãos de Milo sobre meu corpo. Nas minhas partes mais íntimas. Em lugares onde eu jamais sonhei que alguém pudesse vir a tocar... e que ele manipulara sem o mais leve escrúpulo.

E eu permitira! Isso é que era o mais chocante de tudo. Eu ficara deitado lá e deixara que ele o fizesse.

E havia gostado daquilo!

Mon dieu, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu não costumava me relacionar com homens e Milo Scorpion era definitivamente um homem. Um ator egoísta e petulante regido pelo próprio temperamento. Um sujeito irritante e leviano incapaz de se comprometer. Eu não deveria 'gostar' de ser tocado por um cara assim. E tocado daquele jeito ainda por cima.

E apesar disso...

Apesar disso, ele havia sido bem gentil naquela hora, me ouvindo falar sobre o acidente do Hyoga. E pareceu que ficara realmente preocupado. Não como se estivesse sendo apenas educado, sabe, mas como se realmente estivesse gostando e genuinamente interessado. Interessado em _mim_.

Mas como ele era um ator, era bem capaz que o interesse também fosse de mentira.

Caso contrário eu não teria como explicar aquelas palavras, teria? 'Não estamos?' É claro que não era verdade. Ele estava só encenando tudo aquilo. Afinal, essa era a especialidade dele, não era? Quer dizer, ele era um ator, era isso que ele fazia, ele fingia.

Então por que meu coração ainda insistia em bater tão rápido daquele jeito?

– Camus... – o Dite chamou minha atenção, preocupado - aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Nada de mais, – eu respondi levando uma mão às têmporas que latejavam – eu só preciso de um bom analgésico.

– Você vai precisar de muito mais do que um analgésico antes que a noite termine – ele resmungou, enquanto eu passava por ele indo direção a escadaria que levava aos quartos.

No corredor superior, eu passei pelo quarto do Hyoga. A porta estava fechada, sinal de que o Shun estava ali dentro com ele. A voz do garoto que eu ouvi vinda de trás dela confirmou minha teoria.

– Eu não gosto disso, Hyoga – ele estava dizendo quando eu passei -, você deveria contar logo a verdade pro seu irmão.

Eu sorri. Se a verdade a que ele se referia dizia respeito a real natureza do relacionamento deles, eu sinceramente achava desnecessária uma comunicação oficial.

De qualquer forma, talvez em outra ocasião eu abordasse o assunto com ele. Mas não hoje. Hoje tudo que eu precisava era de um analgésico e uma boa noite de sono. Tá, esqueçam a 'boa noite de sono'. Apenas um analgésico e um sono sem sonhos já seria suficiente.

Foi só quando eu abri a porta do meu próprio quarto, no entanto, que eu descobri o que realmente o Dite quisera dizer com aquele negócio de 'a casa estar mais lotada do que a Macy's em época de liquidação de natal'. Porque, estendida no meio da cama da minha cama de dossel, com um lençol que mal cobria sua pele branca como leite até os ombros, estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Saori Kido. Minha noiva.

Ela me olhou com um ar recatado e disse:

– Bem, já era hora de você voltar pra casa.

Realmente, ao mesmo tempo em que era uma boa coisa poder dispensar os criados na época das festas e ser recepcionado pelo seu melhor amigo em vez de um mordomo qualquer, às vezes, isso também era bastante problemático, sabe. Quer dizer, um mordomo profissional teria mencionado assim que eu cheguei, que a minha noiva pedira pra entrar e que estava naquele momento no meu quarto, nua como veio ao mundo. O Dite, no entanto, com seu jeito todo peculiar de dizer as coisas, tinha transmitido a informação em termos tão coloridos que eu não tinha sido capaz de entender suas implicações.

Eu devia estar muito sobrecarregado mesmo, para não entender a implicação do que ela fez em seguida, que foi lançar para o lado o lençol revelando que ela estava realmente nua como eu suspeitava.

– Vem para a cama? – ela perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Ela era realmente bonita, tinha-se de admitir. Com os longos cabelos escuros e os imensos olhos amendoados na face delicada, ela era exatamente a jóia de estilo que todos afirmavam que ela era. Tendo ocasião de observá-la na maioria das situações e ambientes ao longo desses seis meses de relacionamento, eu podia testemunhar com segurança a veracidade desse fato. De pernas longas e esbeltas, bem distribuídas nas partes certas, a exótica beleza oriental da Saori não passava despercebida. Seu apurado gosto em matéria de moda, que sempre destacava seus atributos, era comentado aonde quer que ela fosse e seu nome raramente ficava de fora de qualquer lista de convidados. Em suma, em todos os quesitos que importavam – pelo menos na opinião do Belle Mondé -, eu deveria me sentir gratificado por encontra-la estendida em minha cama em nudez extrema.

No entanto, eu só conseguia me sentir irritado.

Ela era bonita, é verdade, mas ela era divertida? Ela era engraçada? Ela tinha pelo menos um pouco de senso de humor? Não, nenhum.

Eu não podia culpá-la por não gostar do Afrodite, é claro, ou por não rir junto com todos das piadas que ele constantemente fazia sobre ela, mas ela parecia se incomodar demais com aquilo, quase como se fosse uma afronta pessoal a ela.

Temperamental? Bem, se ela não recebesse a atenção que achava que merecia, ela simplesmente fechava a cara. E ficava muito, muito séria.

Mas ela era realmente bonita, não tinha como negar. E ela havia escolhido a _mim_... o 'Cenourinha', o 'Quatro Olhos' ... Está certo que esses apelidos haviam sido totalmente esquecidos desde que eu entrara pra faculdade, mas mesmo assim. Quer dizer, _eu_ havia sido o escolhido, e não o capitão do time de basquete, ou algum outro cara popular qualquer. Minha conquista fora quase como um golpe de Estado, e todos os nerds esquisitos do país vibraram com a minha vitória.

Mas isso parecia haver chegado ao fim. Finalmente os capitães dos times de basquete haviam vencido. Afinal, Milo Scorpion não era diferente deles. Só que na versão grega.

Não, não era verdade, Milo Scorpion nunca poderia ser comparado à eles. Ele não era apenas popular e jamais poderia ser considerado simplesmente bonitinho. Ele tinha uma beleza única. Com seu olhar azulado, os cachos louros e o sorriso perfeito, ele era um deleite para todos os seres humanos sexuados da face da Terra. Mais do que isso. Ele tinha uma espécie de brilho. Era algo que vinha de dentro. Ele brilhava de uma forma que eu, sempre sentado na frente de um computador por horas a fio, sabia que nunca iria brilhar – nem por dentro, nem por fora.

Só que não era com ele que eu ia me casar em pouco mais de dois meses, e, obviamente, não fora ele que salvara a vida do Hyoga.

A pessoa que fizera todas essas coisas estava ali agora, à minha frente, me encarando toda coquete enquanto fazia pequenos círculos com o dedo no lençol de linho sobre o qual estava deitada.

Eu suspirei profundamente tentando manter a calma.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei.

– O que parece que eu estou fazendo aqui? - ela retrucou em voz macia, piscando os olhos. Seus cílios escuros chegavam a tocar o alto das maças do rosto

Outra forte onde de irritação me invadiu. Qual era a utilidade de se ter uma fechadura na porta da frente da sua casa, se qualquer um que quisesse poderia entrar sem pedir licença e se sentir em casa?

– Quando você voltou? – Eu quis saber.

– Hoje. – ela sorriu – Eu quis te fazer uma surpresa. Não gostou?

– Você sabe que eu não gosto de surpresas, Saori, você deveria ter me avisado... – eu não tive tempo de continuar. Em um minuto ela tinha se levantado e se aproximado de mim, levando ambas as mãos aos meus braços.

– Me beije, Camus. – ela pediu, erguendo o rosto e fechando os olhos.

Eu respirei fundo mais uma vez e inclinei a cabeça, depositando um rápido beijo em sua testa. Eu tinha que agir com uma paciência tão forçada, que estava surpreso pelo fato dela não ter notado

– Não – ela protestou –me beije direito.

Eu não tinha nenhuma vontade de beijá-la, mesmo assim enlacei sua cintura e inclinei-me novamente, pressionando meus lábios contra os dela.

Eu não havia mentido quando dissera que tirava ótimas notas no colégio. Eu me lembrava com perfeita clareza como Milo havia me beijado. Assim, comecei a distribuir pequenos beijos pelos lábios dela. Mas, diferente do que acontecia quando Milo Scorpion me beijava, meus lábios não se entreabriram automaticamente em contato com os dela, e minha língua e não buscou desesperadamente pela dela. Eu não senti como se minhas pernas fossem incapazes de sustentar o meu corpo, ou como se meu cérebro fosse voar pelos ares em erupção vulcânica. A verdade é que eu não senti nada. Nada além de um simples e morno encontro de lábios.

Mas, bom, o que eu estava imaginando? Que eu poderia de algum modo sentir o que costumava sentir antes de ter descoberto que se passara entre ela e Milo Scorpion? Quando ele ainda não me mostrara o que era um beijo bem dado?

Não. Estava acabado. Agora não havia mais esperança. Estima e amizade, isso era tudo. Bem, não havia nada de errado com estima e amizade, havia?

Eu levei ambas as mãos aos ombros dela e a afastei, gentil, mas firmemente.

– Vista-se, eu vou te levar pra casa. – eu estava sendo grosseiro, eu sabia, mas não conseguia evitar. Era como se eu viesse sendo testado nessas últimas horas. Primeiro por Milo Scorpion, e agora pela minha própria noiva. Eu não sabia quanta pressão mais ainda era capaz de aguentar.

Em vez de fazer o que eu pedia, no entanto, ela deixou escapar uma risada aguda e sem graça, dizendo:

– Você não pode estar falando sério.

E então riu de novo. Em um som que, eu estava certo, saíra bem mais agudo do que ela pretendia.

– Meu deus! – ela exclamou - Espero que isso não seja uma amostra do que será a nossa vida de casado, você me mandando 'vestir' as roupas, em vez de _tirar_ elas.

Ela estava tentando soar divertida, eu sabia, mas eu não estava com humor pra frivolidades.

– Vamos – eu falei, me abaixando para recolher sua calcinha, jogada no chão do quarto junto com o restante das suas roupas. – eu estou cansado. Foi um longo dia.

Aquilo foi um erro de cálculo. Normalmente eu teria sido mais paciente. Eu poderia, em qualquer outra noite, convencê-la a vestir as roupas e sair do meu quarto, sem ferir os sentimentos de ninguém. Mas dessa vez eu realmente havia perdido a calma muito rapidamente. Eu simplesmente estava impaciente demais, mal-humorado demais, para agir cuidadosamente.

– Eu vou – ela disse tirando a calcinha da minha mão e olhando para ela com raiva. – Um dia longo, é? – ela continuou, enfiando-se nas calcinhas, por coincidência uma peça que eu havia comprado para ela, de seda negra, enfeitada com renda francesa. – E eu posso saber o quê ou quem te deixou tão exausto? Alias, onde exatamente você estava até essa hora?

E como eu não respondesse, ela continuou:

– Acho que você deveria saber, Camus – ela mantinha os olhos fixos em mim, enquanto lutava para entrar novamente no tubo preto justíssimo que estivera usando -, que eu pretendo entrar com uma ação, caso esteja pensando em cancelar o casamento. Danos Morais.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

– E o que te faz pensar – eu perguntei irônico - que eu pudesse querer fazer algo tão insensato como cancelar nosso casamento?

– Talvez – ela disse, jogando o cabelo para trás – porque há quase um mês você não me toca?

– Você esteve viajando, Saori. – eu respondi tentando ser racional.

– Estou te dizendo, – ela ignorou meu argumento e os olhos mortiços se estreitaram. – Não vai ser fácil. Estou me referindo a tudo. Dos homens que rejeitei desde que fiquei com você. O desgaste emocional...

– Não se preocupe, chérrie – meu tom agora era sarcástico – Se acontecer isso, se eu cancelar o casamento, pode estar certa de que terei uma razão muito boa para tanto. Uma espécie de razão que se sustentaria muito bem em um tribunal.

– O que quer dizer? – Ela parou de se vestir e olhou para mim.

Eu a encarei em silêncio.

– Milo Scorpion. – eu falei por fim.

Eu realmente não sei por que eu disse isso. Talvez a dor de cabeça não estivesse me deixando raciocinar direito, talvez eu ansiasse secretamente pelo prazer sádico de observar a reação dela ao nome, ou talvez eu só fosse incapaz de tirar completamente aquele grego maldito da cabeça.

– O-o quê? – ela gaguejou, trêmula, perdendo a cor e recuando um passo pra trás. Não havia mais nenhum calor em seu olhar agora. Seus olhos escuros de novo estavam rasos e sem vida.

– Você não queria saber o motivo do meu cansaço? – eu continuei impassível - Pois bem, já que é tão importante pra você saber, eu estava no escritório em uma reunião com Milo Scorpion.

– Milo Scorpion... o ator? – ela perguntou ainda pálida

– Bem, ele é o único que eu conheço. – eu me fiz de desentendido.

– Eu... eu não sabia que você o conhecia. – sua voz estava fraca.

– Eu o conheci recentemente. – eu expliquei em pretensa indiferença - Nossa empresa resolveu patrocinar o novo filme dele.

– Hum... e em suas conversas com Milo Scorpion – ela continuou pensativamente, agora sem olhar pra mim, mas para o abajur sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama -, ele mencionou algo sobre... sobre mim?

Espera, eu estava imaginando coisas ou ela estava querendo pescar informações? Tentando descobrir o quanto eu sabia sobre seu caso com Milo Scorpion? Bom deus, se ela soubesse. Se soubesse o quê exatamente nós estávamos fazendo naquele escritório... chegava a ser hilário se não fosse trágico.

– Milo Scorpion? – foi o que eu respondi, no entanto, mantendo a voz suave. – Perguntar por você? Por quê?

– Oh – ela fez em forçada casualidade. – por nada, é só que nós já nos esbarramos em uma festa ou duas, você sabe, então eu estava apenas imaginando.

Ah, sim, eu podia apostar que estava, eu pensei, mas não disse nada. Em vez disso falei:

– Vamos, termine de pegar suas coisas pra que eu possa te levar pra casa.

Ela não protestou dessa vez. Simplesmente pegou seu casaco e a bolsa sobre a poltrona e saiu obedientemente. Nós falamos o mínimo possível até chegar ao carro e permanecemos em silêncio durante todo o resto do trajeto até a casa dela. Afinal, o que mais havia pra ser dito? Eu já me inteirara de tudo quanto era preciso saber.

Eu já sabia, por exemplo, que quando Milo me beijava, todos os meus sentidos se reavivam, como se alguém estivesse soltando foguetes dentro de mim, mas que quando minha noiva me beijara, à pouco, eu não conseguira sentir nada, absolutamente nada.

As calças. Eu não consegui deixar de pensar, enquanto dirigia de volta pra casa.

As calças 'não servem'.

* * *

**_Nota: _**_No Brasil é possível entrar com ação por danos morais e até materiais em caso de rompimento de noivado sem justa causa, em data próxima ao casamento. A justa causa, obviamente retira a razão pra propositura da ação. Infidelidade é considerada uma causa justa pra rompimento de um compromisso de noivado. Eu não sei se o mesmo se aplica nos EUA, mas acredito que sim. De qualquer forma, embora a história se passe em NY, aqui nesse ch eu me baseei na legislação brasileira mesmo ^^"._

* * *

**Olá a todos,**

**Desculpem a demora dessa vez, mas eu avisei que demoraria pois eu estaria em provas, não? Bem minhas provas acabaram sexta feira passada, e eu passei essa semana me dedicando ao ch, para trazê-los agora pra vocês, espero que gostem ^^**

**E mais algumas pistas nesse ch, e a volta da Saori. Mas não se preocupem será por pouco tempo ^^". Aliás, eu não costumo dar títulos pra chs, mas acho que um bom título pra esse ch seria 'visitas inesperadas', não? Ou 'visitas indesejadas', como vocês preferirem XD. E, sinceramente, eu até gosto de escrever as cenas com o Dohko, mas com a Saori... sério eu tenho que me esforçar bastante, o mulherzinha chata! (acho que esse é um dos motivo pq eu venho mantendo ela no Japão, hauhaua). E apesar de muita gente aqui tb não gostar muito dela, não se pode negar que ela é bonita, pelo menos o desenho dela no anime e no mangá é bem bonito, então eu tentei me manter fiel a essa parte. **

**E no final eu até que gostei bastante do resultado da cena dela com o Camus... O Camus caindo na real finalmente? Será?**

**Bom, o que eu posso dizer é que os dois estão bastante confusos, muito confusos mesmo, acho que já deu pra perceber, né? XD E no ch que vem finalmente a festa de natal, vamos ver no que isso vai dar XDD**

**E acho que é só, muito obrigada mais uma vez a todos que acompanham, que têm a paciência de ler esses chs imensos que eu escrevo, muito obrigada, meninas, de todo coração, espero que continuem acompanhando e comentando sempre ^^**

**Bjos**

**PS: Créditos devidos, à Meg Cabot, como sempre, e à Kathryn Smith, cujo livro 'Na escuridão da Noite' inspirou partes dessa história, e, particularmente, deste capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 11**

Camus POV

Se alguém - o Afrodite, por exemplo - me contasse há algumas semanas atrás que eu estaria passando meu Natal na casa de campo Milo Scorpion, no noivado do _irmão_ dele, eu nunca acreditaria. Quer dizer, esse tipo de coisa não acontecia. Não comigo. Essas coisas aconteciam com outras pessoas e eu apenas lia sobre elas. Era isso que eu fazia. Era o que eu tinha feito a minha vida toda. Horas e horas atrás de monitores e grossos volumes lendo sobre a vida alheia, as descobertas alheias, os pensamentos de outras pessoas. Eu não tinha uma vida que valesse a pena ser documentada.

Pelo menos não até recentemente.

De repente, no entanto, as coisas haviam se complicado muito na minha vida. Era só olhar para aquela festa, por exemplo. Como o que era pra ser uma comemoração para poucos amigos tinha virado uma massa indefinida de gente se retorcendo e esbarrando em um espaço de cerca de 90 metros quadrados? E por que o tal noivo grego da Marin tinha que ser irmão do Milo? Eu poderia facilmente ter fugido correndo dali ao descobrir aquilo, e certamente eu o teria feito, mas já era tarde: o Afrodite havia tido a brilhante idéia de irmos todos no mesmo carro, que, no caso, era o do Máscara. Eu estava preso no meu pior pesadelo.

Às vezes eu ficava me perguntando se esse tipo de coisa acontecia de propósito, sabe. Só pra me atormentar. Sinceramente, se existia mesmo um Deus, ele tinha um senso de humor muito bizarro.

Devia ser isso. O 'Todo Poderoso' provavelmente estava se divertindo horrores com aquele ruivinho esquisito ali paralisado, incapaz de tirar os olhos do monumento grego na pista de dança (felizmente o loiro não havia ainda notado minha presença no salão. Ser insignificante também tinha suas vantagens).

No entanto, qualquer um ficaria daquele jeito ao ver Milo Scorpion dançando sensualmente a sua frente – e não apenas esse ruivinho que havia sido corneado pela noiva. Sem querer dar muita importância ao físico, mas ele media cerca de 1,85m de pura massa muscular perfeitamente definida sob a roupa preta justíssima que ele estava usando. Tudo isso agregado ao porte elegante e aos longos cachos louros que se balançavam no mesmo ritmo hipnotizante dos quadris. Com aquele sorriso charmoso, os olhos absurdamente azuis e a pele dourada que parecia brilhar sob as luzes coloridas, ele fazia com que a Saori parecesse apenas uma menininha fofa de colégio.

E havia ainda aquela boca perfeita. A mesma boca que na última segunda feira estava... Não, não era uma boa idéia pensar sobre o lugar em que aquela boca estivera ou sobre o que ela esteve fazendo na ocasião. Muito menos sobre o prazer indescritível que ela me proporcionara ao fazer aquilo. Melhor pensar em outra coisa. Qualquer coisa. Na minha dedução do imposto de renda, por exemplo.

Certo, essa era uma boa coisa pra se pensar. Era final de ano e como a maioria dos mortais eu andava enrolado com o imposto de renda. O Shaka havia me aconselhado a pedir restituição pelos gastos médicos com o Hyoga e pelas contribuições com as entidades sociais que eu ajudava, e eu aceitei. É claro que na hora eu não fazia nem idéia do que seria aquilo.

Porque pedir restituição de imposto de renda era como os Doze Trabalhos de Hércules, sabe. Em tese deveria ser simples – você tinha pagado os impostos, contribuído com atividades dedutíveis, como gastos médicos e assistência social, logo, tinha direito a restituição - mas era uma verdadeira corrida de obstáculos.

Preencher um formulário. Preencher outro formulário. Apresentar contas do último ano, as deste ano, provar que era cidadão americano – eu era, havia tirado minha cidadania aos 18 anos - , contas de água, luz, comprovante de contribuições, etc.

Se, por um esforço monumental, você conseguisse arrumar tudo ainda assim não seria o suficiente. Mais pedidos, mais desafios. Foto do seu primeiro bicho de estimação. Três trufas brancas. O autógrafo do Tom Cruise (também podia ser do Milo Scorpion- não, Camus, não pense nele. Droga, isso não estava adiantando). O episódio piloto de Chaves. Gravação de Gypsy Suns and Rainbows no festival de Woodstock com Jimmy Hendrix sóbrio (tarefa enganosa, já que jamais houve uma apresentação em Woodstock com Jimmy Hendrix sóbrio). Ilustração em carvão da bunda do Zidane. Xilogravura do Santo Graal. Se você fizesse tudo isso, depois receberia uma carta dizendo: 'Você não tem direito a restituição alguma, nunca vai ter direito, mas se conseguir dez gramas de pó de chifre de unicórnio numa caixinha bonita, podemos ver se conseguimos fazer algum pagamento pequeno'.

Francamente, se as pessoas recebem dinheiro do governo, não é porque têm direito. É um prêmio pela tenacidade. Pela teimosia, por aguentar os absurdos kafkianos dos pedidos sem explodir nem gritar: 'Enfia essa porcaria de dinheiro você sabe onde! Se eu dependesse disso pra viver, preferiria morrer de fome!'

O Milo agora girava uma garota enquanto dançava ao som de 'You Never Can Tell'. Eles faziam uma coreografia adaptada de John Travolta e Uma Thurman em Pulp Fiction. Só que ele era muito mais bonito do que John Travolta. Mesmo se você considerar a época em John Travolta ainda era novo – antes de entrar pro cientificismo e ficar gordo.

'Não. Pare de olhar pra ele. Pense em outra coisa.' Eu me repreendi mentalmente. Certo, um Ouzo. Eu virei na boca o minúsculo copo com o líquido esbranquiçado que o garço me oferecia. O quarto da noite. É, eu sei que eu não bebo destilados, mas dessa vez eu estava totalmente disposto a aguentar uma ressaca apenas pra não ter que permanecer no pleno domínio das minhas faculdades mentais até o final da festa. Quem sabe se eu bebesse bastante e desmaiasse alguém me tirasse dali e me levasse pro hospital? Era uma idéia reconfortante. Ou eu também poderia ir parar na cama daquele grego. Droga, - eu coloquei o copo no balcão atrás de mim –do jeito como as coisas estavam caminhando eu nem precisaria beber pra isso.

A garota havia lançado os braços ao redor do pescoço do grego e... ei, o que ela estava fazendo se esfregado nele daquela forma? Que ordinária!

– Se você não gosta disso, faça alguma coisa pra impedir. – eu ouvi a voz do Dite ao meu lado. Eu não sabia há quanto tempo ele estava ali, mas não podia ser muito. Ele nunca conseguia ficar mais de dois minutos de boca fechada.

– Não há nada pra impedir, os romances do Milo non me dizem respeito. – eu respondi da forma mais impessoal que eu consegui simular. Mas, verdade fosse dita, eu estava incomodado.

Ver Milo Scorpion com aquela garota havia me feito tão mal, na realidade, que eu tivera vontade de simplesmente sair dali. Ir embora. Nem que fosse andando. Quem sabe eu não conseguia arrumar um par de esquis? Com o tempo que vinha fazendo nos últimos dias eu estava certo de que esse seria um meio de transporte bastante adequado.

– Eu não me lembro de ter mencionado o nome do Milo, Camus. – ele sorriu vitorioso - _Você_ fez isso.

Infern, traído pela própria língua.

Eu tomei outro gole de ouzo pra disfarçar meu constrangimento, enquanto desconversava.

– E onde está o Máscara? - eu perguntei. Mais por não conseguir pensar em outra coisa pra falar do que por real interesse no paradeiro dele. A Saori prometera ao avô que voltaria para passar as festas com ele, e tomara o avião de volta ao Japão ainda na madrugada passada. O que tornava o Máscara a única pessoa ali sobre quem eu poderia indagar a respeito. Além do Milo, é claro. O que obviamente não era uma opção.

– Conversando com uns produtores sobre o novo filme dele – ele respondeu displicente e eu assenti. Eu sabia o quanto o Afrodite odiava essas tais 'conversas de negócios' do namorado. Eu podia entendê-lo, aquilo estava mais pra um desfile de egos do que pra uma conversa de negócios. Não importava o quão bom vc podia ser no seu ramo, ganhava o filme quem paparicava mais o produtor. Não que eu achasse o Máscara bom, de qualquer forma. Ou talvez ele até fosse na área dele. Filmes trashs com psicopatas que colecionavam cabeças nunca foi muito a minha praia.

Meu olhar foi mais uma vez atraído pra pista onde o Milo agora tentava se desvencilhar sutilmente da garota agarrada a ele. Estranho. A garota era bem bonita. Cabelos castanhos brilhantes, olhos verdes, corpo escultural. Será que ela tinha algum tipo de doença venérea grave?

– Shaina Ofiuccini, atriz italiana – o Dite anunciou acompanhando a direção do meu olhar – ex-namorada do Milo.

Então era isso. Eu pensei. Nada de doença venérea, ele simplesmente não comia duas vezes do mesmo prato. Eu já devia saber.

– Foi um escândalo quando eles terminaram – o Dite continuou – ela quase destruiu um quarto de hotel ao ser dispensada por ele. Os paparazzi conseguiram flagrá-la de roupão no corredor, enlouquecida, atirando taças de champagne contra o grego. Coitada, saiu em todas as revistas.

Eu estremeci.

Eu não queria ser o próximo a destruir quartos de hotel após ter o coração partido por Milo Scorpion.

– Mon Dieu! E você ainda insiste em me empurrar pra ele? Por quê?

Ele sorriu.

– Não diga isso, Camie, eu não acho que ele seja má pessoa, afinal.

Bem, esse era o Dite, sempre esperando o melhor das pessoas. E talvez esse fosse um dos motivos pelos quais nós éramos amigos há tanto tempo, afinal. Ele podia parecer completamente superficial às vezes e ser constantemente possuído por uma força sobrenatural que o levava a entrar em lojas caríssimas e comprar tudo, mas também tinha um coração imenso e era capaz de parar na rua pra distribuir notas de 100 dólares aos pobres.

Eu suspirei.

– Talvez... Mas não dá pra confiar nele... ele é sedutor demais.

– _Sedutor_ demais – ele se exasperou – Como é que você pode dizer que alguém é _sedutor _demais? Sedutor é uma coisa ótima. Que nem sorvete. Não existe sedutor demais.

– Existe sim – eu retruquei – Você devora uma caixa de sorvete de chocolate, uma caixa de sorvete de amora e depois fica enjoado.

– Eu não. – ele afirmou – De qualquer jeito, eu me lembro dessa noite, e foi o baseado, não o sorvete, que te deixou enjoado.

Ele estava se referindo a uma noite, quando nós estávamos na faculdade. Ele estava saindo com um cara da filosofia, e eles resolveram fazer uma reuniãozinha em casa com uns amigos. E, bom, quem nunca experimentou um baseado na faculdade que atire a primeira pedra

– Ele é bonito demais – eu falei.

Mais uma vez ele expressou incredulidade:

– _Bonito_ demais? Como pode isso? É impossível. É contra as leis da física. Ou de alguma outra coisa. Leis de território, talvez... Ah, espera! Fica parado. Tem um cílio no seu rosto.

Ele se inclinou pra pegar o cílio. O Afrodite tinha obsessão com todo esse tipo de coisa que dizem predizer o futuro, dar sorte, ou realizar desejos, sabe. Desde fazer pedido pra estrela cadente, passando pelas cartomantes, até aquela coisa ridícula com os cílios. Vocês sabem, aquela brincadeira que a gente faz quando criança em que duas pessoas seguram um cílio entre os dedos e fazem um pedido e o que ficar com o cílio grudado no dedo terá seu pedido realizado.

– Di, - eu brinquei – quem vir isso de fora vai achar que você está tentando me beijar.

Era verdade, ele havia aproximado tanto o rosto do meu na tentativa de pegar o cílio no salão mal iluminado, que qualquer um que visse a cena poderia facilmente entender da forma errada.

– Cala a boca, Camus, beijar você seria que nem beijar a minha mãe. E não se mexe que eu estou quase lá.

Eu ri.

– Então é melhor você contar isso pro maníaco do seu namorado.

– Eu já contei... Ah consegui! – ele se afastou contente com o cílio no dedo no exato instante em que eu sentia uma mão se fechar sobre o meu pulso. Eu não precisava olhar pro lado pra saber a quem aquela mão pertencia. Eu me lembrava muito bem da sensação dela em meu corpo há menos de uma semana atrás. Bem demais, na verdade.

Droga, tinha horas em que eu realmente odiava ser tão ruivo. Agora, por exemplo. Eu ficava vermelho com facilidade... era só pensar na palavra 'vergonha' que meu rosto já corava. Estava corado agora, eu tinha certeza. E o protesto que eu pensei em emitir pela forma possessiva com que ele segurava meu braço ficou engasgado, assim como toda a minha capacidade de expressar uma única sílaba

– O que você está fazendo aqui? - o dono da mão perguntou.

Nossos olhares se encontraram. Princípio de pânico. Será que ainda dava tempo de sair correndo? Provavelmente não, ele estava perto demais. Sem mencionar aquela mão que ainda prendia firmemente o meu braço.

– Eu não estou seguindo você, se é o que você está pensando – eu falei quando achei que conseguiria parecer suficientemente firme, sem soar forçado.

– Nós somos convidados da noiva. – O Dite veio em meu socorro, esquecendo momentaneamente do cílio. - Ela é minha estagiária.

Eu vi o grego levantar uma sobrancelha em uma expressão que tanto poderia significar: 'É mesmo?' quanto: 'Eu não estou falando com você.' Para então me puxar pelo pulso que ele ainda mantinha entre seus dedos, dizendo:

– Venha, eu quero falar com você.

Mas eu não estava nem um pouco disposto a obedecê-lo.

Quem aquele cara pensava que era, afinal? Chegando ali de repente, segurando meu braço e me dando ordens? Mon Dieu, eu quase poderia dizer que ele estava com ciúme! Só que pra sentir ciúme ele precisava pelo menos _gostar_ de mim, não é? E isso era biologicamente impossível para alguém que nem tinha um coração.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e aproximou a boca do meu ouvido.

– É melhor você desmanchar logo essa cara e começar a se mexer. - Sua respiração quente provocava pequenos arrepios pelo meu corpo - Se você optar por ficar ofendido e se zangar, isso vai atrair atenção das pessoas, que poderiam perguntar por que você está tão zangado comigo. E eu seria forçado a explicar sobre o nosso acordo...

– Você não faria isso! – eu exclamei.

No entanto, pela expressão dele, dava pra ver que ele faria, sim, e relutantemente eu concordei em acompanhá-lo.

**ooOoOoo**

Milo POV

– Então é por isso que você é tão bem sucedido com seus amantes? – ele comentou mordaz enquanto eu o conduzia por entre as pessoas até a escadaria.– Você os chantageia?

– Acredite, Ruivo – eu falei, tentando aparentar uma confiança muito maior do que a que eu sentia na verdade - se eu quisesse poderia fazê-lo ficar tão ansioso pra sair dessa festa comigo que você me chantagearia se eu não o fizesse.

Eu percebi um leve tremor percorrer seu corpo, mas tudo que ele disse, com voz amarga, foi:

– Eu estava certo sobre você.

– Do que você está falando? – eu quis saber, enquanto abria aporta de uma das salas e sinalizava a ele pra que entrasse.

– Não dá pra confiar em você, Milo. – ele disse - Você não passa de um libertino, um sedutor barato.

E, bom, é verdade que eu tenho vários defeitos. Ser um libertino entre eles. E na maioria das vezes eu nem me importo muito de ter isso apontado pelas outras pessoas. Mas, de alguma forma, o fato de ter sido aquele ruivo a fazer isso, e com aquela expressão de descaso no rosto me deixou profundamente irritado. Talvez mais pelo descaso do que pelas palavras.

– Libertino?– eu retruquei – É isso que você pensa? Se é assim então por que você ainda está aqui conversando comigo?

– Porque você segurou o meu braço – ele falou - e não o soltou mais, _obviamente_.

Eu olhei pra minha mão em seu pulso. Uma das mãos traidoras que tão impulsivamente o tinham agarrado minutos atrás, apesar da promessa que eu havia feito a mim mesmo de que não tocaria nele de novo. Promessa que era bem mais fácil de ser mantida, eu imediatamente me dei conta, quando ele não estava à vista.

Porque assim que eu o vi entre a multidão do salão de festas minha resolução virou pó. Vê-lo com outra pessoa – no caso o tal Afrodite – provara ter um efeito curiosamente desestabilizador sobre mim. Eu sabia que estava sendo ridículo, mas quando vi aquele cara tão próximo do meu ruivo - com as mãos apoiadas nos ombros dele - tudo que eu fui capaz de fazer foi me precipitar em direção aos dois e olhar firme para ele. Para aquele perfil delicado, o cabelo longo e platinado, o nariz que parecia nunca ter sido quebrado, seus entendiantes, preciosos, olhos azuis piscina.

Não que eu estivesse com ciúme. Não é isso. Eu só estava... com raiva. Raiva pelo francês não tê-lo afastado como fazia comigo. Raiva por ele aparentemente aceitar tão bem os toques do outro enquanto rejeitava solenemente os meus. Raiva... e também um pouco de inveja.

Era verdade o que eu havia lhe dito sobre estar interessado nele. No entanto, teria sido muito mais verdadeiro dizer que desde a primeira vez que ele aparecera no meu escritório e me chocara completamente com sua proposta nada convencional, que eu o queria... em meus braços, em minha cama.

E porque não? Ele era certamente um dos homens mais atraentes que eu já tinha conhecido na vida. Atraente, inteligente, deslumbrante, teimoso e sexy. Cinco boas razões, na minha opinião, pra se querer conhecer melhor uma pessoa.

Infelizmente essa beleza toda vinha acompanhada por um gênio horrível. É verdade que os ruivos geralmente têm um temperamento difícil, mas quilo estava ficando ridículo. Como alguém conseguia ser tão gostoso e insuportável ao mesmo tempo? Que combinação terrível!

– Antes um sedutor barato – foi o que eu disse, soltando-o - do que um bloco de gelo sem sentimentos.

Seu olhos se estreitaram.

– Pois eu prefiro ser um bloco de gelo a ser um egocêntrico exibicionista que se acha irresistível.

– Exibicionista? – eu ecoei.

– Bom, - ele disse, irônico - não fui eu que fiquei me agarrando com a minha ex-namorada na frente de mais de setenta pessoas.

Eu sorri, cínico.

– Não me diga que ficou com ciúme, Ruivo? – eu provoquei - Vai dizer que se apaixonou por mim?

Eu sabia que aquilo não era verdade, mas sentia necessidade de irritá-lo. Eu queria vê-lo perder todo aquele controle. Aquela empáfia. Queria fazer com que o sangue dele se agitasse como ele havia agitado o meu. Era mais do que desforra. Era uma questão de justiça. De igualdade.

– Não seja ridículo! – ele protestou. As faces tornando-se levemente ruborizadas. - Eu preferia morrer antes de me apaixonar por alguém como você.

– Alguém como eu? – eu repeti indignado

– Exatamente. Alguém como você, Milo Scorpion. - Se minha intenção havia sido irritá-lo eu tinha conseguido. A voz dele agora era gélida - Um ator hedonista e leviano com fobia a compromisso. Um narcisista arrogante e sem coração que passa todo o tempo que não está diante das câmeras sendo guiado pelo pênis.

Bom, o narcisista arrogante eu até que podia encarar. Tá, o hedonista leviano também. Mas, 'Sem coração'? Eu não podia acreditar naquilo! O Coração Gelado me chamando de _'sem coração'_? Chegava a ser irônico.

Mas a Shaina também havia dito algo assim, não foi? 'Problemas com intimidade' fora isso que ela dissera. Esse fora o diagnóstico que ela fizera sobre mim.

Era por isso, segundo ela, que eu não retribuía seus sentimentos. Problemas com intimidade. Eu mantinha meus relacionamentos apenas em um nível físico – ela havia dito – e protegia demais meu coração para que nunca ninguém se aproximasse e o machucasse.

Só porque eu não abria meu coração a cada autógrafo dado como ela costumava fazer.

Contudo, não se poderia esperar uma atitude diferente vinda dela. Ela não era o tipo de mulher que ficava calada. Sua sinceridade era uma de suas melhores virtudes, na verdade. Era o que fazia com que todo o resto do pacote – a coisa toda com a cabala e a dieta macrobiótica - quase valesse a pena.

_Quase_. Mas no final das contas nem tanto. Porque, claro, eu estava 'protegendo meu coração'. Deus meu, de onde ela havia tirado aquilo? No fim minha mãe é que estava certa: Eu tinha que parar de me envolver com atrizes. Era tudo sempre dramático demais com elas.

Por outro lado, onde eu teria oportunidade de conhecer alguém atraente que não fosse ator? Involuntariamente meus olhos se fixaram mais uma vez no ruivo a minha frente. Bom, ele não era um ator, isso era fato. Mas com certeza também era bastante problemático...

– Como vê, eu conheço tudo sobre o senhor, _senhor_ Scorpion – ele continuou, colocando muita ênfase no 'senhor', como se não achasse que eu merecia tal tratamento – e seus _métodos abjetos_.

– Engraçado você ter mencionado isso - eu repliquei procurando manter a voz inalterada, porém, verdade fosse dita, eu sentia como se estivesse gritando – quando foram exatamente esses meus tais 'métodos abjetos' que o trouxeram a mim. Contrariando todos os meus princípios – eu continuei - eu concordei em ajudá-lo, em troca de sua ajuda com a minha... situação. Agora, no entanto, parece que você está querendo recuar e voltar atrás na troca.

– E por que eu não deveria fazer isso? – ele replicou, desafiador. Os olhos rubros firmemente presos aos meus – É clara a sua intenção de acrescentar meu nome à lista dos tolos que sucumbiram a você durante anos! Bem, fico agradecido, senhor Scorpion, - ele se virou, de repente, em direção a porta - mas essa é uma honra que eu posso dispensar. É melhor que consideremos essa conversa _terminada_.

Ele não estava se referindo apenas a conversa, eu sabia disso.

Subitamente temeroso de que ele pudesse realmente fugir, eu o agarrei pelo pulso, puxando-o pra mim. Tão perto que dava pra sentir a respiração dele se misturando a minha, assim como seu coração, que batia tão forte quanto o meu, de encontro às minhas costelas.

Ele me olhava surpreso. Aqueles olhos, que já eram naturalmente grandes, pareciam ainda maiores agora. Eles estavam imensos. Eu sempre me perguntava qual era a graça de uns olhos daqueles em um executivo? Olhos em que você poderia se perder... Aqueles eram olhos perfeitos para um ator, um modelo... estavam completamente desperdiçados em um cara que passava sei lá quantas horas por dia atrás pilhas de papel e de um monitor.

E eu também pensava a mesma coisa sobre aquele corpo.

Francamente, se ele achava que podia esconder aquelas formas naquela roupa toda que ele estava usando – calça, camiseta, camisa, blazer -, ele estava completamente enganado. Mesmo o olhar mais ingênuo poderia perceber que ele tinha ombros largos, cintura fina, glúteos deliciosamente firmes, abdômen definido e pernas bem torneadas. Ele também era alto, deveria ter pelo menos 1,84m de altura e uma pele branca e macia que qualquer um gostaria de ter contra a sua em uma noite fria.

Isso pra não mencionar aquele rosto. Meu Deus, o que era aquele rosto? Toda aquela simetria e beleza. Todos aqueles ângulos e expressões, toda aquela emoção e controle.

– Milo, – ele se afastou de repente, quebrando o encanto. – eu...

– Tudo bem, - eu sorri sem graça, tirando a mão do pulso dele e enfiando-a no bolso pra disfarçar o desejo que sentia de tocá-lo de novo. – não precisa dizer nada. Sobre o acordo, sei que você não vai ser capaz de mantê-lo. Não tem importância, é possível que eu nem venha a precisar do patrocínio, afinal.

Seus olhos se fixaram novamente nos meus. Ele estava balançando a cabeça antes mesmo que as palavras saíssem completamente de sua boca.

– Não. – ele disse – Absolutamente. Não é bem assim. Naturalmente eu ainda vou ajudá-lo. Prometi ajudá-lo com o patrocínio, e ainda vou. Apenas receio que não poderemos continuar com... bom, com as lições. Pensei que já tínhamos esclarecido esse ponto.

Sim, nós já tínhamos... não que eu fosse me conformar tão fácil, de qualquer forma.

– Certo. Então é assim – eu falei, procurando parecer apenas ligeiramente interessado no que ela dizia.

– Sim – ele disse com firmeza. – Você vê, simplesmente não vai dar certo.

– Você acha que não? – eu indaguei, ainda tentando manter o ar de desinteresse.

– Não, não há razão para isso agora. – ele confirmou.

– O que está querendo dizer? – E lá se ia toda minha máscara de desinteressado.

Ele balançou a cabeça e disse sombriamente:

– As calças... as calças não servem.

– Calças? – eu perguntei, confuso. – Que calças?

Deus meu, do que ele estava falando? Ele estava passando bem?

Ele suspirou.

– Minha noiva. – ele disse – Você sabe o que dizem. Não se compra calças sem experimentá-las algumas vezes primeiro. Bem, eu as experimentei recentemente, e se confirmou que elas realmente não me serviam mais. Portanto não há razão para continuar com as lições.

– Você transou com ela? - eu tentei entender.

A pergunta era idiota, eu sabia. Eles eram noivos, é claro que ele havia transado com ela. Ele devia fazer isso todo dia, na verdade. Mesmo assim essa idéia não conseguia deixar de me incomodar. Me irritava o fato dele haver se comprometido com alguém tão inferior a ele. E daí que ela era bonita? Havia mais coisas a se considerar em uma mulher do que a aparência – pelo menos quando sua intenção era se casar com ela.

É claro que garota tinha de algum modo salvado a vida do irmão dele. Esse era um fato que não podia, lamentavelmente, ser negligenciado. Ela podia ser uma vagabunda. Podia ser uma oportunista. Porém não havia dúvida de que em relação ao irmão dele ela agira com generosidade e auto-sacrifício. Num esforço pra conquistar a afeição do irmão mais velho do rapaz, obviamente, mas não fazia diferença, ela o havia feito.

E essa atitude nobre não poderia deixar de atrair um cara como Camus. Seria quase impossível resistir. Com alguns gracejos oportunos e uma boa chave de pernas, ela logo se viu com um noivo lindo e muito, muito rico. É claro que ele se vira na obrigação de pedi-la em casamento ao notar o interesse da garota em um compromisso mais duradouro. O que mais ele ia fazer? Ela não era apenas bonita. Não era só atenciosa. 'Ela salvara a vida do irmão dele'. Ninguém no mundo teria dito não em uma situação assim. Muito menos alguém com o senso de dever daquele ruivo.

– Não, eu só... – ele parecia constrangido, e mais uma vez seu rosto assumiu aquela adorável coloração rosada – eu tentei beijá-la do modo como me ensinou, sabe, e... bom, absolutamente não deu certo. Então, veja, além do fato das calças não servirem, suas lições não funcionaram. Assim, que razão há? Além disso...

Ele deixou que as palavras morressem em seus lábios.

– Além disso? – eu o incentivei.

Ele respirou fundo.

– Além disso, – ele falou apressadamente - você deveria estar me ensinando como dar prazer à uma garota e não... e não a _me_ dar prazer.

O rosto que antes estava apenas rosado, agora estava completamente rubro, e eu tive que contrair os lábios pra não rir.

– Como... – ele continuou - como você espera que eu possa aprender sobre dar prazer a uma mulher, quando tudo o que você já fez foi dar prazer a _mim_?

E dessa vez eu simplesmente não pude mais conter o riso. Ele estava falando sério, eu sabia, mas era simplesmente engraçado demais.

– O que? – ele perguntou, confuso.

– Nada. – eu mal conseguia falar – é só que essa é a primeira reclamação que eu recebo de alguém que eu... como você disse? Ah, sim... que eu dei prazer.

Ele fechou a cara.

– Que bom saber que eu te faço rir, Milo.

– Desculpe. – eu falei, lutando pra me controlar – Não é você, é a situação.

Dessa vez eu vi seus ombros relaxarem e um lampejo de divertimento brincar nos olhos brilhantes.

Eu sorri. Ele ficava ainda mais lindo assim meio descontraído.

– Sabe – eu falei, sem conseguir resistir, me aproximando um pouco mais dele – Eu sinto que nós precisamos investigar um pouco mais isso.

– Investigar o quê? – ele perguntou, sem entender.

– Essa falha que você falou. Em relação à sua noiva.

– Falha? – A compreensão parecia começar a raiar nos olhos multicor – Ah, você se refere ao beijo? Bem, isso pouco importa. Eu te disse, está perfeitamente claro que as calças não servem. Posso ver agora que... 'aquele' aspecto de nosso casamento provavelmente nunca será bom.

Se isso fosse verdade, eu não pude deixar de pensar, era só porque devia haver algum problema com a garota. Sinceramente. Vai ver ela era frígida.

– Assim – ele continuou - pretendo me concentrar em outras coisas mais importantes.

Eu o encarei. Não dava pra acreditar que ele estivesse falando sério. Porém seu olhar me disse que ele estava sim.

– Mais importantes do que o que se passa na cama de um casal? – eu perguntei incrédulo. – E que coisas seriam essas?

Ele suspirou.

– Não sei. Construir nossa casa – ele disse, devagar – receber os amigos. Criar nossos filhos. Eu sempre quis ter filhos, sabe? E ser casado conta pontos no mundo empresarial.

– E essas coisas são mais importantes para você, – eu falei, sem conseguir esconder a ironia. – ter filhos e ganhar status com seus colegas engravatados, do que ficar com alguém que...

Eu me interrompi. Merda! O que eu estava fazendo?

Do canto da sala, ele olhava pra mim.

– É claro que isso não é mais importante para mim – ele lançou, irritado. Os foguetes, eu percebi, estavam ali novamente, muitos. – Como pode dizer isso? Eu te disse por que estou me casando com ela.

– Por causa do que ela fez pelo seu irmão? Me diga uma coisa, Ruivo, se a pessoa que salvou seu irmão fosse um cara, um trabalhador braçal todo sujo em vez de uma garota bonita, ou um corcunda de um olho só, você se sentiria na mesma obrigação de se casar com ele?

Os foguetes se transformaram em vulcões gêmeos.

– É claro que não! – ele falou em voz alta. – Eu não concordei em me casar com ela somente pelo que ela fez pelo meu irmão. Eu a amava também.

Então, como se percebesse que havia dito algo indiscreto, ele apertou os lábios e resolutamente virou o rosto, tirando-o da minha vista.

Sentindo uma súbita onda que só poderia ser chamada de prazer, eu me aproximei ainda mais dele, o que pareceu aborrecê-lo já que ele deu um passo pra trás, afastando-se, até ficar praticamente prensado entre mim e as costas do sofá.

– Você a 'amava'? – eu questionei, estendendo a mão para levantar uma mecha do cabelo vermelho que caíra sobre seu rosto. – Não a ama mais?

– Eu não disse isso. – ele retorquiu, fixando novamente os olhos nos meus, o nariz a centímetros do meu. – É claro que a amo.

– Porém talvez não – eu falei, levando a mecha ruiva e sedosa para mais perto do meu rosto – do modo como um homem deve amar a esposa que salvou a vida de seu irmão.

– Se você diz – foi a resposta firme dele.

– Mas você a amou uma vez de forma diferente, – eu levei a mecha até o nariz. Ela estava perfumada, como eu sabia que estaria. Com aquele cheiro inebriante de perfume e alguma outra coisa que eu não sabia definir – do contrário não viria até mim com sua interessante... proposta. Pergunto-me o que teria acontecido nesse meio tempo, Ruivo, que o fez deixar de amar sua noiva?

**ooOoOoo**

Camus POV

Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando. Sabia tão seguramente quanto sabia o meu próprio nome. Ele estava achando que eu tinha me apaixonado por ele.

E ele estaria tão errado?

Não havia duvida de que ele era a pessoa mais interessante que eu conhecera desde que tinha lembrança. Irritante também, é claro. Mas, definitivamente interessante. Ele parecia não dar a mínima atenção às convenções, dizia exatamente o que estava pensando (bom, pelo menos na maioria das vezes), e quando punha alguma coisa na cabeça, ia adiante, sem se importar com as consequências. Ele tinha todas as qualidades que eu mais admirava em uma pessoa – inteligência, paixão, personalidade, determinação – e nenhuma das artificialidades das pessoas da chamada 'sociedade refinada', que eu tanto desprezava. Além de uma beleza incrível, claro, e de um irresistível senso de humor. Tudo isso somado a e um temperamento ardente e ao fato de que ele era, eu tinha de admitir, a criatura mais absurdamente sensual e atraente que eu já tivera a chance de conhecer.

E o que mais espantava é que ele não parecia fazer a mínima força pra isso. Ele não se vestia com todas aquelas roupas de marcas famosas que a Saori usava pra chamar atenção, ele não frequentava festas badaladas apenas esperando que os paparazzi tirassem fotos suas, como ela fazia (embora não assumisse), e eu também já tinha ouvido falar que ele não aceitava dubles pra suas cenas de nudez. Maquiagem? Não no rosto de Milo Scorpion. Os olhos impossívelmente azuis não eram efeito da computação gráfica.

E de repente eu me peguei pensando em como seria interessante estar com alguém que não fosse um escravo dos ditames estéticos da moda. E melhor, alguém que ficava bem vestindo qualquer coisa.

É claro que isso não mudava o fato dele ser o ator egocêntrico e arrogante, incapaz de se comprometer. Tampouco mudava o fato de que eu estaria me casando com outra pessoa em menos de dois meses. Não, eu não podia fazer uma coisa tão estúpida quanto me deixar apaixonar por ele. É claro que não. O que eu estava pensando? Não tinha como ignorar que ele era um libertino manipulador, um Don Juan moderno. Ele me machucaria no final das contas, como já havia machucado vários outros, e então seria eu o infeliz vestindo roupão de dormir no corredor de um hotel, jogando taças contra ele.

Eu levantei a mão e retirei a mecha de cabelo dos dedos dele.

– Não aconteceu nada – eu falei, tomando o cuidado de não olhar em seus olhos. – Eu não deixei de amar minha noiva.

Na verdade, era constrangedor ter de me explicar para aquele cara o tempo todo, e o era ainda mais pelo fato de que eu não tinha que fazer isso. A porta da sala não estava trancada. Eu podia abri-la e sair quando quisesse.

Mas eu não queria. E isso era o mais constrangedor de tudo.

– Mas você disse – ele parecia pronto para afirmar isso – que as calças não serviam...

Eu praguejei mentalmente contra mim mesmo. Por que eu tinha que ter aberto a boca para ele sobre isso?

– Bem, – eu falei, tentando então um caminho diferente – não é que as calças não sirvam. Talvez eu é que simplesmente não tenha feito direito.

Quando, um segundo depois eu senti a mão dele atrás do meu pescoço, eu soube que não havia dito a coisa certa.

– Acho – ele sussurrou, com os olhos azuis muito firmes e quentes nos meus – que é melhor que me mostre o que fez, pois assim poderemos investigar a origem do problema e tentar resolvê-lo.

Eu estava paralisado. Debatendo-me entre o desejo irresistível de sentir a boca dele sobre a minha mais uma vez e a forte suspeita de eu estava sendo apenas uma peça numa engenhosa engrenagem de manipulação que ele estava movendo para se divertir.

– É apenas um beijo, Camus – ele falou, me repreendendo.

– Sei disso – eu respondi com certa indignação. Eu começava a suspeitar que ele estava fazendo graça daquilo, e não tinha idéia de como reagir.

– Então do que tem medo? - Agora ele sorria abertamente, evidentemente se divertindo muito comigo.

Eu senti a mão que estava na minha nuca deslizar pelo meu pescoço, e os dedos acariciarem meu rosto até segurar o meu queixo.

Eu me senti enrijecer e levantei uma mão para afastar o braço dele... mas tudo que fui capaz de fazer foi apertar os dedos em torno de seu pulso. Eu podia tê-lo derrubado de costas no chão em um piscar de olhos se quisesse, eu pensei. Apesar disso, me deixei ficar ali, com a respiração suspensa e a pulsação disparada.

Ele já não estava mais sorrindo.

– Você não é um covarde, Camus. – ele disse com suavidade enquanto seus lábios se colocavam a poucos centímetros dos meus. Com os olhos fixos nos meus, em uma intensidade que me dava arrepios na espinha. Mas pior do que os arrepios era sentir aquele formigamento no corpo e os mamilos endurecendo sob a camisa. Eu só tive tempo de agradecer o fato de estar vestindo tantas roupas, antes de tomar consciência da pressão da boca dele sobre a minha e experimentar de novo aquela sensação familiar de estar derretendo, e estava perdido.

'Ah, não!' eu pensei. 'Por favor, meu Deus, de novo, não.'

* * *

**Olá a todos,**

**Aqui estou eu novamente ^^. E, nossa, esse ch me deixou zonza. Sério. Super complicadinho de escrever, o vai e vem do pensamento desses dois me atordoa XD. Pra piorar ele era imeeenso, eu tive que cortar duas cenas, que eu vou ter que dar um jeito de enfiar em algum outro lugar, e dividir em dois e ainda assim está desse tamanho u.u. Por isso simplesmente considerem esse como um meio ch, e não me matem por ter parado em um monto tão crucial. Sim, eu sei o que vc estão pensando: 'Justo agora que estava ficando bom? Sua autora má!' XD... mas era cortar o diálogo dos dois ou parar aí, eu preferi a segunda opção u.u. De qualquer forma, não se desesperem que logo, logo chega o resto ^^ (eu espero XDD).**

**Eu tb queria ter colocado mais personagens, e conseguido enfiar umas pistas, mas esses dois só pensam em se pegar e não me deixam fazer mais nada u.u (sim, Camus o senhor tb, nem adianta me olhar com essa cara... XDD). Mas sério, no fim estava grande demais mesmo pra eu ainda ficar enrolando com mais coisa. Mas pelo menos tivemos o Dite, né? ^^. E a Shaina, claro. Ex namorada do Milo, sortuda XD. Eu gosto dela, o Camus chamou ela de ordinária, mas foi por puro ciúme mesmo.**

**E por falar em ciúme... o Milo é uma mula u.u... XD**

**Sobre a fala do Camus: 'Quem nunca experimentou um baseado na faculdade que atire a primeira pedra'. Eu estou levando em consideração a juventude na Europa, que foi onde eles fizeram faculdade, e lá é bem comum mesmo rolar um baseado nessa época, principalmente com o povo que vive nos dormitórios e talz. E com o pessoal da Filô ainda por cima, sem comentários XDD**

**E a brincadeira dos cílios existe mesmo, gente, não fui eu que inventei só pra forçar a barra, não, eu brincava muito disso quando criança ^^. Mesmo sendo uma coisa bem idiota XD. É claro que hoje em dia eu não brinco mais disso, mas como diria o Camus: 'Coisas do Afrodite, apenas ignorem u.u' XDD**

**E por falar em Afrodite o POV dele está chegando \o/... eu mal posso esperar pra escrever ^^. Se vcs acharam o Camus insano por começar a pensar no imposto de renda pra desviar atenção do Milo (tadinho, na verdade ele estava era desesperado mesmo XD), ou surtaram com as oscilações de pensamento do Milo, que botou até a mãe na história, se preparem pro funcionamento bizarro da cabecinha do Dite XDD.**

**Mas, bom, gente, acho que é isso aí, brigadão mais uma vez a todas as reviews: ****_Axly, Kamy Jaganshi, Fernanda, Ivy Visinho 2 e Mila Angelica_****, obrigada mais uma vez meninas, são vcs que me incentivam a queimar os neurônios nesses chs malucos XD**

**Bjos**

**AVISO: O ffnet me odeia. Não deixa que eu responda as reviews, come meu texto, e o ch passado teve a pachorra de comer até alguns nomes inteiros dos meus agradecimentos. Então desculpas mesmo a quem teve seu nome comido no ch passado. Eu já reeditei (tive que postar 3 vezes pra dar certo u.u). Se acontecer algo do gênero nesse ch de novo, por favor, saibam que a culpa não é minha. E caso o texto esteja absolutamente ilegível devido à fome inexplicável do site, visitem meu profile no Nyah! ( www. fanfiction. com. br /historia/ 131675/ Aprendendo_A_Seduzir/ ageconsent_ok - tirem os espaços) Que tem sido um pouco mais simpático comigo ultimamente.**

**PS1: Respondendo as reviews que não foram respondidas (incluindo aquelas, que o ffnet não me deixou responder u.u)**

**_Fernanda_****: Huahuahuaa, imagina, não tem do que se desculpar, não, eu é que sempre penso demais nas coisas mesmo *pisciana boba*. De qualquer forma, fico feliz de saber que vc procura minha fic nas horas boas tb ^^. Mas se vc quiser continuar puxando meu saco, eu nem vou ligar XDD. Brincadeira. Mas, sério agora, fiquei muito feliz mesmo que vc tenha gostado do ch, como ele não tinha nenhuma cena de Camus e Milo juntos, achei que não seria um ch muito popular XD. Mas acho que nem precisa que eles apareçam necessariamente juntos pra haver romance, né? ^^**

**Huhuahua, eu disse que a metáfora das calças ia render, e aí está ela de novo XD. E sim, o Dite é totalmente piradinho, mas eu amo ele XDD.**

**Pois é, suspeitíssimo o Dohko, né? Ele obviamente sabia da relação da Saori com o Camus e estranhamente não falou nada. Pode apostar que ele está escondendo muita coisa. Grandes surpresas aguardam. E a Saori... bom, no coments XDD.**

**E não, ela não ficou pro Natal. Eu despachei a vagaba de volta pro Japão XD. É que, como o Camus já tinha dito, ela sempre passa as festas com o avô. E de qualquer forma nos EUA o natal nem é uma festa tão família assim como é pra gente, pra eles é mais família o dia de Ação de Graças, mesmo. Então não tinha realmente necessidade de ela passar esse dia com o noivo, ou do Camus passar com o irmão. Mas ela há de aprecer de novo, quando passar esse período, pra melhor ou pra pior XD**

**Enfim, muito obrigada por mais essa review, espero que esse ch tb te deixe contente como os outros, e aguardo ansiosa pelos seus comentários, que eu tb adoro ^^. Bjos (pps: Deus meu, vc é Santista e namora um Corinthiano? Isso deve ter sido realmente difícil nesse final de campeonato! o.o)**

**_Ivy Visinho 2_****: Huahuahua, tadinho do Milo, eu espero que ele não tenha que usar os conhecimentos sobre armas dele, não XD. Lindo mesmo eles se descobrindo, não? E temos mais um tanto disso nesse ch ^^. Como vc disse, cada um a sua maneira: o Milo negando até a morte e o Camus tentando evitar o inevitável XDD. Fico realmente feliz que tenha curtido o ch, quanto ao Camus dar um agarrão no Milo... bem, vontade não lhe falta XDD.**

**Brigadão, mais uma vez pela review, como eu disse, eu não te respondi antes pq o site não deixou, mas estou respondendo agora ^^. Bjos**

**PS2: Créditos devidos à Meg Cabot, Patrícia Cabot e Marian Keys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 12**

Milo POV

O que aconteceu em seguida foi inteiramente culpa minha. Eu soube o que ia acontecer quase no momento em que o arrastara pra aquela sala. Estivera lá, no fundo da minha mente, eu tinha certeza, desde o começo da noite, quando pusera os olhos nele no salão. De algum modo, eu o fizera esquecer tudo – seu irmão, a noiva, o casamento já próximo.

E como eu não podia fazer isso do modo como teria preferido, convencendo-o do absurdo daquela situação, eu só pude esperar tirar vantagem da fraqueza dele. Algo que aparentemente só eu em todo o mundo conseguira descobrir.

O fato era que Camus Chevalier era uma criatura tão carnal quanto eu. Fraqueza que se escondia sob aquela postura fria, aquelas roupas clássicas e a aparência virtuosa. Eu me dava conta agora que soubera disso desde a primeira vez em que o beijara. Quando percebi que ali estava, finalmente, o que eu vinha procurando durante toda a vida: um cara inteligente, íntegro, leal e cuja surpresa diante do mundo era carregada da sensualidade mais voraz que eu já havia encontrado, com exceção talvez da minha própria.

Mas como fazer para que ele admitisse isso? Que tirasse a gravata e aceitasse o fato de que nossos corpos se pertenciam? O único jeito era mostrar isso a ele.

E então eu tentei.

E não o fiz, eu era o primeiro a admitir, com muita delicadeza. Num piscar de olhos minha boca estava sobre a dele, saboreando a carne macia, devorando-a.

Eu não estava pensando. Se tivesse pensado, ainda que por um momento, saberia que estava quebrando todas as regras. Mas eu queria ver, precisava saber, queria sentir.

Sua boca tinha gosto de anis. Eu mordisquei os lábios rosados para abri-los, a fim de permitir a passagem da minha língua através deles, entre eles.

Um calor começou a se concentrar nos meus pulmões, como uma bola de fogo, minhas mãos envolvendo-lhe os quadris, deslizando até as nádegas firmes, o trazendo para mais perto.

Era a boca de Camus, eu pensei, aquela boca perfeita e tentadora que eu pensei que quisesse. Que me satisfizesse. Mas que no momento em que a provara, compreendi que não era o bastante. Que precisava de mais. Que desejava tudo. Tudo nele.

Em algum ponto no andar de baixo a voz grave de Jace Everett gritava 'I wana bad things with you', como um eco diabólico das minhas próprias intenções

Ele estava grudado a mim. Aquele corpo firme e anguloso vibrando contra o meu. Os músculos fortes e definidos deliciosamente pressionados contra o meu peito. As nádegas firmes e redondas gloriosamente envolvidas pelas minhas mãos. Eu exultava ouvindo os gemidos de paixão que pareciam vir do fundo da garganta dele, e o saboreava, enquanto seus lábios se moviam ardentemente sobre os meus.

Com a sensação deliciosa de chegar a beira do abismo eu senti uma forte fisgada em meu membro e soube que estava excitado. Profundamente excitado.

Minha vontade era jogar pro alto toda paciência e cuidado e simplesmente devastá-lo ali mesmo. A violência das minhas necessidades parecendo entrar em erupção dentro de mim. A excitação assumindo o controle do meu corpo... E eu o teria puxado para o chão naquele instante mesmo se ele não tivesse, de repente, lutado contra aquilo e se afastado, ofegante.

– Isso não vai acontecer. –ele falou. Seu sotaque era rouco, arrastado, devastador.

Deus, eu estava enlouquecendo!

– Ao Diabo que não vai. – eu repliquei, furiosamente, puxando-o de volta.

Não havia nenhuma razão pra deixá-la continuar. Por experiência própria eu sabia que, ao mesmo tempo em que ele no início opunha muita resistência aos meus avanços, logo perdia todo interesse de negar aquilo que, eu tinha certeza, nós dois queríamos.

**ooOoOoOoo**

Camus POV

Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer, eu sabia, era pedir a ele que parasse. Não porque eu não estivesse gostando do que ele estava fazendo, ao contrário, eu estava gostando muito. Mas eu sabia agora que seus beijos, por serem divinos, eram muito perigosos.

Era por isso que eu não podia – não devia – deixar que ele fizesse aquilo.

Só que, de alguma forma, eu me sentia completamente sem vigor pra afastá-lo outra vez. Em vez disso, sentia um delicioso calor percorrer meu corpo, especialmente em certos pontos que ele ainda nem tocara. Pelo menos não diretamente. Ainda não.

E então ele começou a tocá-los.

Eu não sabia ao certo como isso tinha acontecido – ele estava me beijando tão profundamente, tão intrusivamente que meus pensamentos se tornaram uma mistura de sensações breves, mas incrivelmente intensas: como era seu sabor; como a barba, que ele estava precisando fazer, arranhava meu rosto que, aquela altura, já devia estar roxo, e como ardiam as marcas que ele provavelmente estava deixando em volta da minha boca; como ele habilmente conseguia manter minhas pernas afastadas com seus joelhos e depois se encaixava entre elas; como, de vez em quando, ele murmurava meu nome, com a voz mais profunda que se podia imaginar, toda vez que levantava a cabeça pra tomar fôlego, antes de voltar a me beijar.

E então eu tomei consciência de que os dedos dele haviam descoberto o caminho pra dentro da minha roupa, subindo por baixo da minha camisa, encontrando um mamilo endurecido e depois o outro. Acariciando-os. Enfraquecendo a minha espinha dorsal, que nem tinha se recuperado do primeiro impacto daquele beijo ainda. De repente era como se meus joelhos não pudessem mais suportar meu peso.

Mas não havia problema porque, percebendo isso, ele apoiou meu quadril com as mãos escorando-me no encosto do sofá, as pernas afastadas, uma de cada lado de seu corpo.

–Tire isso – ele falou em voz rouca enquanto retirava em um único movimento meu casaco e a camisa. Eu ouvi o som de tecido rasgando - Milo Scorpion não era o tipo de cara que perdia tempo com botões. No segundo seguinte ele havia erguido a camiseta que eu usava por baixo e inclinado a cabeça, de forma que seus lábios ficassem na altura exata pra acariciarem meus mamilos.

O primeiro toque quente daquela boca em um dos meus mamilos sensíveis quase me fez cair pra trás. Ainda bem que a outra mão dele, a que não estava levantando a minha camiseta, segurava-me com firmeza. Ainda bem, porque o mundo parecia ter virado de cabeça pra baixo de repente. Tinha que ter virado: só isso justificava que eu estivesse fazendo o que estava fazendo: abrindo o zíper da calça dele.

Aquela parte do corpo dele que parecia ser tão firme e quente estava agora em minhas mãos. A única parte do corpo de Milo Scorpion que eu nunca havia visto. Mas que era justamente aquela da qual eu suspeitava que poderia obter o melhor proveito.

O caminho abençoado de Milo, felizmente, não terminava em decepção.

No minuto em que eu toquei aquela parte, ele respirou fundo e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço, como se não estivesse acostumado a ter tanta atenção concentrada naquela área – o que era improvável, considerando seu 'currículo'. Seu hálito quente se espalhou pela minha pele, e a mão que havia mergulhado sob a minha camiseta pra acariciar meu mamilo moveu-se pra baixo, em direção ao cós da minha calça...

E então seus dedos escorregaram pra dentro dela, encontrando aquela parte rígida e sensível entre as minhas pernas. Eu não consegui nem soltar um gemido, pois os lábios dele vieram mais uma vez de encontro aos meus. A língua tão firme quanto seus dedos. Tudo que eu podia fazer era repetir com meus próprios dedos as carícias que os dele faziam em mim.

Não que eu me importasse. Por que me importaria? Era difícil pensar em qualquer outra coisa quando alguém te beijava de forma tão profunda e intrusiva como ele estava me beijando. Na verdade era impossível acreditar que ele era aquele exibicionista arrogante quando ele me acariciava daquele jeito.

E, de repente, eu me vi acometido por uma vontade quase irresistível de deslizar a minha língua pelo lugar onde estavam os meus dedos... E então eu poderia fazer com ele exatamente o que ele havia feito comigo na outra noite. Essa possibilidade era imensamente tentadora. Na verdade, eu estava tendo muita dificuldade em me manter longe daquele órgão quente e pulsante em minhas mãos.

E então eu o fiz. Ajoelhando-me diante dele e segurando com força nas cochas torneadas.

O primeiro toque dos meus lábios na carne sensível fez com que ele lançasse a cabeça pra trás com um gemido e levasse a mão a minha cabeça, agarrando firmemente meus cabelos. Eu provei cada centímetro da extensão rígida que despontava a minha frente, sentindo-o tremer sob o meu toque, deliciando-me com o sabor dele. Aquele gosto que era estranhamente doce e salgado ao mesmo tempo. Algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Sem aviso eu o tomei inteiro, fazendo-o arquear o corpo e emitir um grito. A sensação daquele órgão rígido e quente pulsando na minha boca era incrível. Eu nunca poderia imaginar que seria assim. Era maravilhoso. Porém mais maravilhoso era ouvir os gemidos que saiam de seus lábios a cada movimento que eu fazia ali embaixo. De repente, aquilo havia se tornado um grande jogo. Um jogo delicioso e excitante, onde o objetivo era extrair quantos gemidos eu pudesse da garganta dele. Eu soube que estava perto da vitória quando senti intensificarem os tremores no corpo que eu segurava, e aumentei o ritmo...

Ele, no entanto, parecia ter outros planos. Ainda com as mãos segurando meus cabelos ele me obrigou a levantar e olhar pra ele - para os olhos que agora eram apenas um fino halo azul em torno das pupilas dilatadas – antes de atacar meus lábios com fúria. De repente as mãos que estavam no meu cabelo foram para minhas nádegas e ele me ergueu, direcionando-se comigo até uma porta que, só agora eu percebia, levava há um quarto contíguo à sala.

Ele devia ter alguma coisa contra transar com alguém naquela sala, eu pensei. Essa era a única razão que eu conseguia atribuir a sua mudança repentina de comportamento.

Contudo, eu fiquei mais do que agradecido pela decisão dele quando, um segundo depois, ele me jogou na cama macia, deitando-se sobre mim. Eu conseguia sentir o caminho abençoado dele contra a minha barriga... o caminho... e muito mais.

Ele terminou de tirar a minha roupa. Lá se foi a camiseta. Os sapatos. Adeus às meias. A ultima peça a sair foi a calça, que ele retirou juntamente com a cueca, observando cada centímetro de pele nua que ia se revelando à meia luz do fogo que queimava em uma lareira próxima.

E então voltou a me beijar de novo. Mais um daqueles beijos matadores e ofegantes que me faziam sentir como se sua única missão na Terra fosse aquela, e mais nenhuma... apenas me beijar. E enquanto me beijava, ele corria as mãos pelo meu corpo, fazendo coisas, beijando partes que ninguém nunca havia beijado.

Fazer amor com a Saori era bom, mas havia algo acanhado no ato. Nós fazíamos sexo regularmente, três vezes por semana, e era satisfatório.

Mas ela nunca havia pressionado meu corpo contra um colchão como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela nunca havia feito o som que Milo fez quando eu deslizei minhas mãos avidamente pelo seu corpo e nem nunca afogara o rosto em meu pescoço. Ela nunca havia me feito sentir o que ele estava fazendo. Como se só existíssemos nós dois no mundo todo, e como se tudo que importasse no mundo naquele momento fosse a gente.

E ela nunca havia tirado as próprias roupas como ele o fez, como se não aguentasse mais ficar com elas nem por um segundo... A luz do fogo dando relevo aos picos e vales da musculatura de seu torso. A saliência dourada de seus bíceps, as profundas reentrâncias de ambos os lados de seu abdomén, os pelos louros do peito. E finalmente, lá estava, em toda a sua glória, o famoso traseiro de Milo Scorpion.

E, pelo menos por alguns instantes, ele estava inteiramente ao meu dispor.

O que eu queria fazer com aquele traseiro naquele momento era correr as mãos pela pele lisa que o circulava... e puxá-lo de encontro ao meu corpo.

Ele entendeu a mensagem e não precisou de mais comandos. Um segundo depois estava novamente sobre mim, os lábios movendo-se pelo meu corpo, como se quisesse devorá-lo, parecendo que não ia mais parar até prová-lo inteiro: pescoço, tórax, barriga, umbigo. Descendo pela virilha, encontrando meu membro, inundando-o com seus toques molhados, até toma-lo por completo. Enlouquecendo-me com os movimentos fortes, precisos, insanos de seus lábios. Os malabarismos quase acrobáticos daquela língua ousada, quente, macia, que ma faziam gemer alto e arquear o corpo a cada nova sensação.

E todo o tempo suas mãos corriam febrilmente sobre mim. Era como se ele tivesse cinquenta braços. E cada uma das suas cinquenta mãos acariciavam um ponto erógeno diferente que eu nem sabia que existia. Deslizando, apertando, arranhando, marcando. Eu sabia que estaria roxo no dia seguinte, mas nem me incomodava.

Tudo bem que ele me marcasse. Não tinha problema. Tudo mais deixara de importar – a Saori, o casamento, tudo. Eu não me importava nem um pouco, apenas continuava gemendo agarrado em seus ombros e me perguntando como eu vivera vinte e cinco anos sem nunca ter sentido nada assim.

E quando seus dedos me tocaram, onde haviam tocado na outra noite... bem, eu também não objetei. Como poderia, quando aquilo parecia tão bom, tão certo? Eu queria os dedos dele ali, com a sua boca me sugando daquela forma. Queria que ele me tocasse mais uma vez daquele jeito. Queria isso mais do que qualquer coisa. Ainda respirei fundo quando ele fez isso – ainda parecia estranho ter os dedos de alguém lá. Estranho, contudo, imensamente satisfatório. Apesar de não inteiramente satisfatório, eu pensei em minha névoa entorpecente de desejo, como se ele estivesse pressionando aquele ponto, tocando-me bem fundo, como fizera no escritório. Então eu me movi contra a mão dele, pra lhe mostrar o que queria. E, de repente, aconteceu...

Seus dedos atingindo em cheio aquele lugar – Deus, aquele lugar – como ele fizera antes, mandando-me para as gloriosas alturas. E parecia glorioso de novo, só que ele não podia estar pensando... não podia estar imaginando...

Aparentemente estava, pois se mexia sobre mim do mesmo modo que fizera na outra noite, na empresa, só que dessa vez ele estava nú como eu, e as sensações da pele dele na minha eram quase insuportáveis. Era tão intoxicante... só que ele não podia, realmente não podia...

Então, muito subitamente, sua cabeça se levantou, deixando o meio das minhas pernas e nossos olhares se encontraram. E, sentindo a ponta daquele falo liso e duro se pressionar entre as minhas nádegas, eu soube que ele podia sim.

Até o momento eu não mostrara nenhum receio. Meu coração estava batendo forte, tudo bem, mas eu realmente não havia perdido a coragem... até então.

Mas quando seus dedos se retiraram de mim e eu senti a ponta daquela coisa incrivelmente grande e rígida me pressionando naquele lugar... foi só então que a minha coragem enfraqueceu.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia ver nenhuma possibilidade física do que estava pra acontecer... ou melhor, acontecendo. Eu sabia que era isso que acontecia entre dois homens, é claro, mas talvez eu tivesse algum tipo de deformidade, não sei. Talvez eu tivesse sempre vivido com essa enfermidade, sem saber da sua existência e jamais fosse poder me relacionar sexualmente com outro homem. Porque por tudo que eu via aquilo era tecnicamente impraticável. Dois corpos _não_ ocupavam o mesmo lugar no espaço, não importava o quanto você pudesse querer. Era como querer colocar os EUA dentro da França. Era inviável. Simplesmente não ia caber.

E então, de repente, coube.

Eu o senti se aproximar ainda mais de mim, com a ponta daquela haste endurecida me cutucando no lugar onde seus dedos haviam estado, abrindo-me, movendo-se escorregadio ao longo daquela parte estreita, ainda molhada pelo contato com sua saliva... E então, como mágica, ele estava dentro de mim. Aquela parte dele que eu havia sentido contra minha barriga finalmente achando o seu lugar.

Não sem alguma dificuldade, é verdade. E também um certo de desconforto. Bastante desconforto, se vocês querem saber. Doía, sim, mas não era só isso. Havia também... prazer.

Porque embora eu não tivesse sido capaz de evitar um grito diante do volume e do comprimento daquilo que ele estava introduzindo em mim, eu sabia agora que das vezes em que ele me tocara com os dedos e eu sentira um desejo ardente, era por isso que eu ansiava, era isso que inconscientemente eu desejava quase desde o momento em ele me tocara pela primeira vez .

Até que ele se moveu.

Foi apenas um milésimo de centímetro, mas mesmo assim sensações que eu nunca havia sentido antes percorreram o meu corpo... E já não havia mais dor alguma.

Mais uma vez ele tocava aquele ponto mágico dentro de mim. Só que agora era como se tivessem mil pontos e ele tocasse todos ao mesmo tempo. De repente, eu estava em outra montanha russa, mas esta era uma montanha russa de desejo. Eu precisava que ele se movesse daquela forma novamente, e precisava me mover com ele...

E pra minha felicidade eterna, ele o fez.

Só que não gentilmente. Ele se movia como um homem que chegara ao limite do pouco controle que tinha sobre seus instintos básicos e se entregava a eles. E eu, movendo-me junto com ele, só conseguia pensar que depois de meses – anos até – de jornadas, eu finalmente estava em casa.

O que era ridículo, claro, por que não havia nada nele que me lembrasse a minha casa. Ele não era confortável. Estar com ele não era nada relaxante. Exceto pelos seus supostos dotes culinários, ele nem parecia ser muito doméstico.

Mas nós nos encaixávamos. Mon Dieu, como nos encaixávamos bem. Como se nossos corpos tivessem sido criados com o único propósito de se encaixar um no outro. Eu nunca havia sentido nada como aquilo que passou pelo meu corpo quando ele apoiou uma das minhas pernas em seu ombro e me penetrou com vigor. Tão profundamente que eu poderia jurar que meus ossos estavam rindo – os ossos que ele já havia conseguido debilitar com o beijo.

O peso dele – sem mencionar o seu membro – me prendiam à cama, e eu gostava disso. Nossa, como eu gostava disso! Ele mergulhava em mim como se, com cada impulso, pudesse se despejar mais dentro de mim, enquanto seus lábios procuravam meu pescoço, e sua mão estimulava meu membro. Ao mesmo tempo, a outra mão, a que não estava me estimulando, segurava-me pelos quadris, levantando-me, para que cada vez que ele me penetrasse conseguisse ir mais forte e mais fundo. Imergindo mais e mais entre as minhas cochas, tomando-me de assalto e completamente.

E todo o tempo ele continuava me beijando, como se não conseguisse parar, com os olhos azuis estranhamente fora de foco.

Eu nunca havia me sentido tão completo. Tão longe de ser um cérebro, tão perto de ser um homem. Na verdade, eu tinha certeza de que havia morrido e ido para o paraíso.

Então era assim que o sexo deveria ser, eu pensei. E não aquela coisa seca e mecânica que eu vinha fazendo com a Saori há quase seis meses. Não, era pra ser assim, escorregadio, quente, uma montanha-russa de amor. Era disso que todo mundo falava o tempo todo. Era sobre isso que se faziam músicas e se escreviam livros. Era sobre isso que eu vinha escutando durante anos, mas nunca havia realmente vivido, entendido.

Eu sempre havia considerado o sexo como algo altamente superestimado. Agradável, sem dúvida. Mas nada que superasse um belo banho quente e um bom livro...

Até agora.

Agora eu sabia. Agora eu entendia. Ali, deitado sob ele, meu corpo moldado ao dele, línguas e lábios entrelaçados, eu finalmente compreendia por que as pessoas falavam tanto sobre aquilo.

A pergunta agora era: como eu havia conseguido ficar tanto tempo sem fazer aquilo?

E então alguma coisa começou a acontecer.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo dentro de mim. Uma pressão que eu me lembrava de já ter sentido antes com a Saori, só que mil vezes mais forte. É claro que não podia ser um orgasmo ainda. Eu normalmente levava muito mais tempo pra chegar a um orgasmo. Mas alguma coisa estava definitivamente acontecendo. Nascendo em um lugar profundo dentro de mim e crescendo como a chama de um fósforo.

Só que em vez de para de queimar como aconteceria com a chama de um fósforo, essa coisa continuou crescendo. Até que ficou maior que a chama de uma vela, maior até que uma fogueira, que uma casa em chamas fora de controle. Não, aquilo ali era uma floresta inteira pegando fogo. Me consumindo, fazendo-me agir como eu nunca havia agido antes. Eu estava, por exemplo, murmurando palavras desconexas em francês – indecências de que eu certamente me envergonharia -, enquanto cravava as unhas no famoso traseiro de dois milhões de dólares de Milo Scorpion e chamava seu nome repetidamente em uma voz cheia de propriedade.

Então meu mundo - a fogueira, a casa, a floresta, tudo - pareceu explodir em milhares de fogos de artifício. Por alguns segundos, todo o meu corpo, do alto da cabeça à sola dos pés parecia arder. A sensação era quase insuportável, mas também inteiramente deliciosa. E, perdido nos espasmos que provocava, eu afastei meus lábios dos dele e agarrei convulsivamente seus ombros, incapaz de conter os gritos... ouvindo, em algum lugar além daquela explosão, os gritos dele soarem de volta, em resposta aos meus.

Então, simplesmente, de repente, o fogo se extinguiu, como se uma parede de água fresca e azul caísse sobre mim, e eu senti que tremia da cabeça aos pés.

Quando, trêmulo e completamente vacilante, eu abri os olhos, percebi que os fogos de artificio não eram apenas dentro de mim. Em algum lugar lá fora alguém realmente estourava fogos e uma algazarra de vozes subia do salão de festas. Percebi também que meu abdómen estava molhado pelo meu prazer e que Milo também havia atingido o clímax em algum momento do meu frenesi, considerando que seu corpo estava caído sobre mim. O único sinal de que ele ainda estava vivo era seu batimento cardíaco, que martelava forte contra meu peito.

– Mon Dieu, Milo – eu disse quando finalmente consegui reunir energia suficiente pra falar – o que foi _isso_?

Ele sorriu sem forças, acariciando meu rosto.

– Feliz Natal, Ruivo.

**ooOoOoOoo**

Milo POV

– Acontece – eu falei enquanto tirava outras duas amêndoas achocolatadas do pacotinho que havia descoberto na cômoda, que foi também onde eu encontrei o vinho - Esse tipo de coisa... dizem que acontece entre pessoas que brigam tanto quanto nós.

– Oui, é muita tensão. – ele concordou dando um gole no vinho, direto do gargalo já que nós não tínhamos taças - Eu entendo isso. Mas, por favor... eu posso até ser praticamente virgem...

– Já disse que retiro o comentário. – eu falei lançando mais algumas amêndoas dentro da boca.

– Como consegue comer isso? – ele disse – Não fica grudado no seu dente?

– Fica, – eu respondi – mas depois sai. E aí você tem um lanchinho extra.

Ele fez uma careta.

– Isso foi nojento!

Eu dei de ombros.

– Enfim, – eu disse – nem era isso que eu ia falar. Sim, nós brigamos muito. Mas _por que_ brigamos? É essa a pergunta que deveríamos fazer.

– Eu sei por que brigamos. – ele falou - Porque você é um idiota.

– Não, – eu joguei mais cinco amêndoas dentro da boca – não é por isso que brigamos. Nós brigamos porque você não consegue controlar o desejo que sente por mim e fica mal humorado.

– Você fala de boca cheia com todos os seus amantes mesmo, – ele perguntou - ou é só comigo?

Eu engoli as amêndoas e rolei na cama até apoiar a cabeça na coxa nua dele. Eu havia descoberto, desde que colocara a mão por dentro de sua blusa aquela noite na garagem da casa dele, que sua pele era firme, consistente e suave. Eu não sentia uma pele assim desde... eu nem conseguia lembrar. Talvez eu nunca tivesse sentido uma textura assim.

Mas de uma coisa eu estava certo: eu ainda queria mais. Muito mais.

Era impressionante, eu mal havia acabado de sair de dentro dele já queria estar lá outra vez. Eu nunca havia me sentido assim antes, o desejo que aquele ruivo despertava em mim estava além de qualquer padrão humanamente aceitável.

Eu sei que havia dito que iria devagar, que seria paciente, mas todas as minhas boas intenções de desvaneceram diante do calor dele. Quando eu senti meu pênis escorregar por aquele canal estreito e quente foi como se eu tivesse sido atingido por um raio, despedaçando-me em mil estilhaços de fogo. Todos os meus desejos mais primais que eu vinha tentando conter com tanta dificuldade explodiram dentro de mim como um grito de triunfo. E, de repente, eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse a posse. A posse completa e total.

Eu queria lhe dizer que estava tudo bem. Enquanto beijava seu rosto, o cabelo, tudo o que minha boca conseguia alcançar, eu queria dizer que não o machucaria, que conseguiria me controlar. Mas não podia dizer essas palavras, seria mentira. Porque, Deus era testemunha, eu não conseguia me controlar. Não havia como parar.

Eu tentei me segurar, esperar um pouco, dar a ele tempo pra se ajustar à minha invasão, mas simplesmente não era possível. E então eu fui consumido pela culpa. Porque enquanto ele sentia apenas dor, eu experimentava o mais esplêndido prazer com as coxas dele apertadas a minha volta. Até que eu o senti mexer ligeiramente sob mim... E isso bastou para me deixar sem ar outra vez, admirado pelo calor que me envolvia tão estreitamente.

Agarrando-o com mais força eu mantive suas nádegas entre as mãos e me impulsionei outra vez dentro dele. E em seguida o fiz de novo, e mais uma vez, e uma outra vez.

Eu já não tinha mais qualquer comando sobre mim. Governado pelo instinto eu só arremetia furiosamente contra ele, como se cada investida pudesse me fazer tocá-lo mais fundo. A excitação avolumando-se dentro de mim como uma onda, cada vez maior, mais densa, precipitando-me, inexorável, à beira de um abismo tão profundo que era impossível ver onde acabava.

Eu cairia a qualquer minuto. Por um momento a ansiedade era quase insuportável. Então, com um último impulso dentro dele, todas as fibras do meu corpo se contraíram e eu estava caindo. Caindo, caindo... finalmente eu via o fundo do abismo se aproximando, tão rápido que nem deu tempo de ver que o chão era feito de água. Gotas prateadas cobriram minha pele... uma vez, e mais outra, sem que eu tivesse a chance de me recuperar. Eu ouvi minha própria voz gritar distante e então estava caído, sem forças, sobre o corpo dele.

Emergindo dos meus devaneios eu olhei mais uma vez pra cima, pra ele, coberto apenas pelo fino lençol de seda, recostado na cabeceira da cama com a garrafa de Bordeaux na mão.

Eu levantei uma mão pra alcançar uma das lindas mechas ruivas que desciam até quase tocar sua cintura.

– Por que não ficamos aqui? – eu perguntei – Pra sempre. Ou pelo menos até a neve derreter.

– Não podemos – ele respondeu – não tem amêndoas achocolatadas o suficiente pra você aqui. E eu tenho que trabalhar na Segunda Feira.

– Não precisamos disso. – eu respondi, brincando com a mecha vermelha entre os dedos - Temos um ao outro.

–Claro, - ele sorriu – e nos mataríamos em um dia, dois, no máximo.

Eu aproximei a mecha perfumada dos olhos, admirando a cor. A maioria das mulheres que eu conheço mataria por um cabelo daquele.

– Alguém já te disse – eu falei - que o seu cabelo tem a cor do pôr do sol na cratera, em Santorini?

– Não. – ele respondeu - E alguém já te disse que é feio falar de boca cheia?

– Está vendo? – eu sorri - É por isso que nós damos tão certo juntos. Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que é completamente imune a cantadas. É por isso que nós deveríamos pensar em morar juntos, sabe. Não precisa ser aqui, nem no meu apartamento, eu tenho uma casa nas montanhas. Sete quartos, piscina, uma vista linda... – eu me interrompi diante da expressão no rosto dele - O que?

– Nada. – ele respondeu - É só que eu ainda estou assimilando a idéia de dividir a cama com alguém que esconde doces e bebida pelo quarto e você vem falar em morar junto?

– Bom... – eu falei – um cara precisa se prevenir, sexo gasta muita energia, você sabe.

– É, eu sei, - ele respondeu - e por falar nisso, já vou avisando que se você me passou alguma doença vou contar tudo à mídia.

Eu suspirei

– Você poderia parar de ficar mudando de assunto e interrompendo meu raciocínio? Eu estou tentando expressar algo que tem um significado importante pra mim, aqui.

– Contanto que você não tenha me transmitido nenhuma Clamídia – ele respondeu, irônico - sou todo ouvidos. Mas da próxima vez nós vamos usar camisinha.

– Eu e você nas montanhas, que tal? – eu continuei, deslizando dois dedos pela parte interna da coxa dele, acariciando-o - Uma banheira de água quente, um pouquinho de Don Perignon e bolhas pra nos acalmarem.

– Milo, – ele falou, com um suspiro, cerrando as pálpebras – nós não vamos morar nas montanhas.

– Tive outra idéia, - eu falei, substituindo os dedos pela língua, mordiscando a pele macia do interior daquelas coxas - nós podemos adotar um cachorro. – eu desci a boca até a virilha dele - Só um cachorro, pra começar, pra combinar com a nossa casa de praia. Um Husk Siberiano. Nós vamos batizá-lo de Max, e quando o 'Enterteniment Tonight' for nos entrevistar sobre nossa vida juntos, nós vamos pra praia jogar frisbee com Maxie.

– Milo, não vai haver nenhum cachorro. – ele falou com voz trêmula enquanto eu lambia sua virilha e o via enrijecer novamente - E nós também não vamos ter uma casa de praia juntos. Eu já disse que...

Mas eu nunca soube o que ele supostamente já havia dito, porque suas palavras se perderam em um gemido quando eu o tomei mais uma vez em minha boca, sugando com força. Seu corpo estremeceu e ele agarrou meus cabelos, começando a se movimentar embaixo de mim, conduzindo-me. Impondo um ritmo quase frenético que pareceu rasgá-lo no momento em que atingiu o clímax. Seus lábios deixando escapar um grunhido enquanto parecia explodir por dentro e se derramava em mim, quase me arrastando pra aquele abismo sensorial junto com ele.

Ainda com o gosto dele em minha boca, eu levantei a cabeça e olhei pra ele. Deus, como eu adorava aquele rosto quando ele se deixava abandonar assim!... Os olhos rubros embaçados pelo orgasmo, a pele vermelha de excitação, a boca, de lábios bem feitos, que se suavizava e entreabria, a cabeça tombada pra trás, exibindo o pescoço branco e alongado, onde um pulsar violento era visível.

Eu o saboreei ali. Carne. Pele escorregadia. Meu Ruivo.

E o puxei pro meu colo, esmagando minha boca contra dele de forma quente, faminta, quase o mordendo, enquanto entrava nele mais uma vez... Manipulando seu membro... E sentindo-o excitar-se novamente sob a regência precisa das minhas mãos. De forma rápida e constante. Seus quadris batendo contra os meus como pistões a cada elevar de corpo. A respiração ofegante todas as vezes que a maré de prazer nos levava.

Dessa vez, quando a onda se formou, pronta pra quebrar, eu apenas me enterrei ainda mais fundo dentro dele e deixei que ambos fôssemos levados pelo oceano de sensações.

– É sério. – eu disse quando nossos lábios se afastaram, ainda sentindo meu corpo estremecer de prazer - Vamos ficar juntos. Não morar juntos. Apenas ficar juntos. Depois que isso tudo terminar e estiver tudo resolvido, eu digo.

– Olha... – ele falou ofegante, seu corpo estava largado sobre o meu e ele respirava com dificuldade - eu agradeço. Mesmo. Mas por que nós não dormimos agora e pensamos sobre isso depois? Acho que estamos muito cansados.

Ele se ergueu, deslizando pra fora da cama e saiu do quarto, completamente nú, em direção ao banheiro. Um minuto depois eu ouvia o barulho do chuveiro.

Eu respirei fundo olhando pro teto manchado do quarto – fruto de uma infiltração antiga que já fora resolvida, mas que eu ainda não me dignara a mandar pintar.

Eu não sabia porque aquilo era tão difícil. Talvez fosse porque ele estivesse sempre fugindo. Talvez porque eu estivesse mental e fisicamente exausto – por um bom motivo. Talvez porque eu estivesse acostumado a ser a caça e não o caçador. Ou talvez fosse porque, pela primeira vez, eu estivesse realmente me importando – mais do que eu gostaria – com alguém.

De qualquer forma eu estava achando aquilo muito mais difícil do que eu imaginara que poderia ser.

Eu sabia que era um risco. Eu nunca havia pedido a um cara que ficasse comigo antes. Eles simplesmente acabavam ficando, sabe. Na verdade, eu saía um belo dia pro trabalho e quando voltava as coisas deles – ou delas – já estavam no meu armário.

Eu não queria que ele entendesse errado. Eu não estava pensando em compromisso sério ou em chamá-lo pra morar comigo. Brincadeiras à parte, só um idiota moraria com um cara com quem dormiu uma única vez. Bom, três, se vocês considerarem as brincadeiras no banho depois, e o episódio agora pouco.

Mas só sair junto, namorar talvez, era uma coisa diferente.

E ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que chegaria sem aviso com o pijama e a escova de dentes à tiracolo.

Era só ver a forma como ele reagira ao descobri que teria de passar a noite ali comigo, por exemplo – o mau tempo se agravara de tal forma que era inviável pensar em ir a qualquer parte. Enrolado em um lençol, em pé diante da janela onde a neve se chocava com força, ele simplesmente se virara pra mim com uma expressão desolada no rosto, depois de receber uma mensagem no celular do tal Afrodite, e dissera: 'Você não teria um par de esquis aqui por acaso, teria?'

Não, um cara assim definitivamente não iria aparecer no meio do nada com sua caixa de CDs e uma mala feita. Ele certamente esperaria por um convite. Ele ia precisar de um pedido.

Então, eu estava pedindo. À despeito de ele já ser comprometido e daquela confusão toda em que eu estava metido, eu estava pedindo a ele que ficasse comigo, antes que outra pessoa fizesse isso primeiro.

E isso era outra coisa.

Por que eu me importava que outra pessoa fizesse isso? Por que me incomodava tanto a idéia dele com alguém que não fosse... bem, eu? Por que eu estava reagindo ao sexo com ele daquela maneira? Só o fato de ter sido o melhor sexo que eu já havia feito na vida não era motivo pra reagir daquele jeito. Se eu não me cuidasse ia acabar achando que estava apaixonado por ele. E não estava. Definitivamente, não.

Eu só não queria ficar longe dele de novo. Isso não era amor, necessariamente. Era apenas... interesse. Ele era como uma marca nova de carro. Eu havia feito o test drive... E havia gostado muito. Agora eu queria ter acesso livre. Não possuir, apenas_ ter acesso._

Com a opção de compra, talvez.

Ele saiu do banheiro e voltou pro quarto.

Ali estava o problema. Como eu poderia me manter racional quando ele ficava desfilando na minha frente, completamente nú?

Porque embaixo de toda aquela roupa havia um corpo de fazer inveja a qualquer modelo da Calvin Klein. Um corpo que era deliciosamente anguloso e curvo nos lugares certos. Além de um par de nádegas redondas, firmes e bem delineadas, e daquele cabelo vermelho que distraía qualquer um.

Era tudo como um feitiço pra me enlouquecer.

Como eu poderia resistir a algo com uma embalagem tão bonita?

Talvez, eu pensei enquanto me dirigia também ao chuveiro, quando ele se deitasse ao meu lado e adormecesse, começasse a roncar. Era isso: Se ele roncasse, tudo estaria resolvido. Eu nunca poderia conviver com um cara que roncasse.

Mas quando eu voltei pro quarto e olhei pra ele, tudo o que ele fez foi me lançar outro daqueles sorrisos élficos que ele às vezes dava, curvando os lábios.

– Bonne Nuit, Milo – ele falou antes de apagar a luz ao lado da cama.

– Boa noite – eu respondi, me acomodando ao seu lado.

O quarto ficou quase completamente mergulhado no escuro. O fogo na lareira já havia apagado há tempos. E, excetuando-se a música e os gritos de um ou outro bêbado no andar de baixo, a casa até parecia estar relativamente tranquila.

Eu fiquei ali deitado, olhando pra ele, pras costas dele, naquela semi obscuridade que nos envolvia, e senti que não eram apenas o lençol e o pacote de amêndoas que estavam entre a gente.

– Como você pretende explicar isso pra sua noiva? – eu perguntei, delineando com o dedo uma mancha roxa no ombro dele. Uma das muitas que estavam espalhadas por todo seu corpo nos mais diferentes matizes entre o rosa claro e roxo beliscão.

– Eu não preciso explicar, - ele respondeu, blasé - ela está viajando. De qualquer forma eu duvido muito que alguém vá acreditar que essas marcas foram feitas por um ser humano. É mais fácil pensarem que eu fui atropelado por caminhão do controle da zôonose.

Eu sorri. Com todos aqueles arranhões e mordidas eu não duvidava disso.

E então pensei que pelo menos o pacote de amêndoas e o lençol eram fáceis de ser removidos.

Limpando a cama e ajeitando o lençol eu me movi pelo colchão até que as costas dele estivessem encostadas no meu peito, um dos meus braços envolvendo possessivamente sua cintura.

– Nem pensar – ele falou, em um tom não muito agradável - De novo não .

Eu o encarei.

– Do que você está falando?

Ele olhou pra mim por sob o ombro e então voltou a enterrar o rosto no travesseiro.

– Nada. – ele disse - É que você é uma criatura bem insistente.

Eu ri.

– Você também pode admitir, Ruivo, - eu falei com a boca tocando seus cabelos, que se estendiam no travesseiro, entre nós - que está completamente louco por mim.

A risada dele foi tudo o que eu pude escutar além do vento. Eu pensei em ficar acordado observando-o dormir, mas acabei dormindo também com o som das risadas lá em baixo e o perfume do cabelo dele. Eu nem me dei conta de que aquele era o cheiro do meu próprio shampoo. Caí no sono pensando em como era estranha aquela situação toda que nos havia levado até ali... e em como era bom que fosse assim. Dormi fantasiando em como eu o convenceria a passar o resto do feriado comigo. Sonhando com as conversas que teríamos. As refeições que eu prepararia. As histórias que contaríamos. E o amor – principalmente o amor – que faríamos.

Mas quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte, a cama ao meu lado estava vazia. Olhando pela janela eu percebi que a neve havia parado de cair. Um pálido sol hibernal destacava-se agora entre as nuvens brancas. E, como uma miragem de neve, um príncipe encantado de gelo, ele também havia partido.

* * *

**Olá a todos,**

**Como prometido aqui está a continuação do outro ch, como vocês estão vendo é imeeenso, agora imagina postar tudo isso de uma vez? Seria desanimador u.u.**

**Bem, gente, finalmente o lemon que todos esperavam, na verdade o ch inteiro foi quase um grande lemon XD, e eu realmente espero que atenda, pelo menos um pouco a expectativa de vocês. E, bom, como deu pra ver, a fic não tem classificação M à toa XD. Nem preciso falar que estou mega tensa por ser meu primeiro lemon, né? Então eu realmente preciso, ****_necessito_****, de review nesse ch, please!**

**A música que o Milo cita no primeiro POV dele foi a que me inspirou nesse ch. Tanto esse quanto o anterior, na verdade. Então vou deixar um link aqui como sugestão de trilha sonora do ch, vocês tem que tirar os espaços pra abrir o link ( www. youtube watch?v=p0zAPzweZFw&feature=related)**

**Outra coisa, caso não tenha dado pra notar, existe um breve lapso de tempo entre o fim do POV do Camus e o início do segundo POV do Milo, onde eles tomaram banho ('brincaram' no chuveiro, nas palavras do Milo), o tempo piorou, o Camus recebeu a mensagem do Dite no celular e descobriu que teria que passar a noite ali, até a neve amainar, o Milo encontrou as amêndoas e o vinho no quarto, e eles voltaram pra cama e começaram a jogar conversa fora.**

**E acho que é isso, espero os comentários de vocês ^^.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que acompanham, especialmente àqueles que foram bonzinhos e me deixaram reviews ^^: ****_Kamy Jaganshi, Pandora Lc., Tina e Ivy Visinho_****, muito obrigada mais uma vez, meninas ^^**

**Bjos**

**PS: Respondendo as reviews que ainda não foram respondidas:**

**_Ivy Visinho 2_****: Ah, que bom que você achou romântico, então é provável que você ache essa continuação ainda mais romântica ^^. Na verdade, foi por isso que eu demorei tanto com o lemon, sabe - e não só pra torturar vocês XD -, porque eu queria dar tempo pra que tivesse um sentimento envolvido e não só desejo. Espero que goste do resultado final ^^.**

**Huahuahua... quando você não entender algo pode perguntar, é super normal às vezes as coisas não perecerem fazer sentido, por isso que eu as vezes fico explicando coisas nos comentários ^^". Mas fico feliz de você ter conseguido entender , e eu acho hilário usar isso no dia à dia, na verdade, eu tb uso XD**

**Então, muito obrigada por mais essa review, espero que goste da continuação ^^. Bjos**

**Obs: Realmente final de semestre é fogo u.u, bem melhor férias e começo de ano.**

**_Tina:_**** Hi, thanks for your comment. Oh, I really cut it in the more interesting part, I now, but here is the continuation, I hope you enjoy this too ^^. Yeah, Camus is very cruel to Milo, but I like make Milo suffer, poor thing… just kidding. I love he ^^. And I love Camus, too. But Camus is afraid to his feelings, for now, so… there is nothing I can do u.u…. XD. So, thanks for the comment one more time ^^. Kisses**

**PS2: Créditos devidos, os mesmos do ch anterior.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 13**

Hyoga POV

Eu me agachei no escuro. Estava respirando com dificuldade. Muita dificuldade. Tanta que temia ser ouvido. Eu precisava ficar quieto. E, principalmente, precisava pensar.

Mas era impossível pensar. Meu coração batia descompassado. Tinha a impressão de que ele poderia explodir a qualquer minuto. Sentia-o soar em meus ouvidos. E isso era tudo que eu conseguia ouvir. O revólver havia disparado tão perto que eu tinha certeza de que me deixara surdo.

Eu sabia que estava surdo. Era só ver a forma como eu tivera que prestar atenção nos lábios do homem de pele morena que vigiava o portão da delegacia perto de onde eu estava. 'Não, os detetives Panagopoulos não estavam de serviço na DP aquela noite'. O homem dissera. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu achava que ele havia dito. Um movimento negativo de cabeça acompanhou a resposta do sujeito à minha outra pergunta. 'Não, ele não sabia quando eles voltariam'.

Então os lábios grossos se moveram rápido, de modo irritante. O homem apontava para um relógio de pulso que trazia sob a manga do casaco. Os ponteiros indicavam que passava das duas e meia da manhã. 'Dê o fora, cara. Volte amanhã.'

Mas eu não podia dar o fora. Porque sabia que pela manhã já estaria morto.

Eu sabia como devia ter parecido pro vigia da delegacia - se é que ele conseguira me ver naquela escuridão. Coberto de lama, onde eu rolara sob o carro em frente à boate, com a gravata torta, e a camisa rasgada. Havia vestígios de pólvora incrustados na minha pele. Dava pra sentir o cheiro. Sem mencionar o inchaço das dúzias de pancadas das quedas que eu sofrera na fuga. Eu as sentia queimar.

Mas pelo menos não haviam conseguido me meter uma bala. Não dessa vez.

Eu não conseguia dizer ao certo quem havia dado o tiro. Havia a costumeira aglomeração do lado de fora da boate. Uma multidão de gente. Metade das pessoas tentando entrar, a outra tentando sair, misturadas às centenas de transeuntes festivos que lotavam a Broadway Square naquela véspera de Natal. Em um minuto eu estava empurrado as pessoas pelo caminho, e então subia no táxi, com o Seiya, logo atrás de mim. Ou pelo menos eu achava que tinha sido assim, porque no minuto seguinte eu já tinha tropeçado e me estatelava no chão perto do carro.

E fora isso que me salvara. Ter tropeçado. Eu escorregara, e minha falta de jeito salvou minha vida. A pontaria estava alta demais, a bala só arranhou o meu queixo e foi parar na lataria do táxi sem me atingir. Em vez de acertar meu cérebro, que eu imagino que fosse o seu alvo.

O Seiya provavelmente deve ter gritado. Eu acho que ele gritou. Mas eu não conseguia ouvir nem o som da minha própria respiração depois do tiro. Foi como se o mundo ficasse silencioso de repente. Eu já não conseguia ouvir o barulho da multidão, o ronco de motor dos carros, as buzinas incessantes, os gritos das pessoas, nada.

Eu sabia o que tinha acontecido. Soube imediatamente. E me movi instintivamente, atirando-me em direção à pista. Desviando de um veículo após o outro. Mas encontrando, ao chegar do outro lado, apenas outro carro, cheio de bêbados, bloqueando meu caminho. Eu nem pensei, me joguei no chão e rolei sob ele. Então, com dificuldade, consegui me por em pé novamente e corri o máximo que pude.

Eu não sabia pra onde ir. Ir pra casa estava fora de questão. Não quando alguém estava tentando me matar. Eu não podia colocar a vida do Camus e do Dite em perigo. E obviamente eu também não poderia procurar o Shun. Pela primeira vez na noite eu agradeci aos Deuses pelo Ikki ter tirado ele daquela festa mais cedo. Eu nem queria imaginar como eu me sentiria se ele estivesse lá naquela hora. Se acabasse ferido por isso.

Depois de caminhar umas tantas ruas, eu percebi que estava indo em direção ao apartamento do Seiya. Certo. Ele me ajudaria. Quando eu chegasse lá ele certamente me ajudaria.

'Espere', eu dizia a mim mesmo enquanto passava correndo a toda velocidade por bêbados, noctívagos assustados, e prostitutas. 'Espere pelo Seiya, ele saberá o que fazer'.

Então, algo estranho aconteceu. Eu me lembrei do olhar daquele detetive quando eu lhe disse que fora o Seiya que me levara àquela boate onde nós conhecêramos o Radamanthys. Não que fosse culpa dele. Ele não sabia. Nenhum de nós sabíamos. Quem iria imaginar que o homem era um bandido procurado e que tentaria me matar?

Porque fora ele. _Ele_ atirara em mim no campus da faculdade. Ele pensou que eu estava desacordado, mas não estava, ainda não. Eu podia estar bêbado, mas ainda a me lembrava dos olhos dourados examinando meu rosto enquanto eu estava caído. Ele checara meus sinais vitais e então, inexplicavelmente, partira. Ele poderia ter terminado o serviço se quisesse, mas simplesmente fora embora.

Eu omitira esse fato durante a investigação em Boston. Não que eu quisesse mentir pra polícia, não é isso, eu apenas não queria decepcionar meu irmão. Ele sempre fora o mais próximo que eu tivera de uma figura paterna, depois que a minha mãe fugiu, e nosso pai mergulhou no trabalho. Eu não queria que ele soubesse o quanto eu fora idiota. Que tolo irresponsável eu era, que frequentava boates duvidosas e se embebedava com desconhecidos. E, claro, eu não queria comprometer o Seiya. Porque realmente não era culpa dele. Não mesmo.

Só que de algum modo, quando eu alcancei à rua em que meu futuro cunhado alugara um apartamento, em vez de apertar o interfone pra que o porteiro rabugento me deixasse entrar, eu me escondi numa ruela. Fiquei ali, em pé, ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

O Seiya estava bem atrás de mim, - eu não consegui me impedir de pensar - me ajudando a entrar no táxi, com a mão no meu cotovelo. Eu sabia que ele estava achando que eu estava bêbado. Só que, outra vez, eu não estava. Eu havia desistido do álcool desde a noite em que fora baleado. Eu costumava gostar de vinho e de uma boa dose de vodka, mas desde que eu tinha me ferido não suportava mais o gosto da bebida. Assim, dei uma gorjeta pro garçom e lhe sussurrei que me servisse apenas refrigerante em vez da cuba que todos estavam tomando. Só que com uma rodela de limão dentro pra que eu pudesse diferenciar os copos.

Eu não estava bêbado como todos estavam pensando. Foi só por isso, eu de repente me dava conta sentindo cada vez mais frio, que eu não estava morto agora.

Eu não conseguia pensar em outro lugar pra onde pudesse ir. Não podia ir pra minha casa, ou pra do Shun, e agora também não me sentia confiante pra ir pro apartamento do Seiya.

Mas também não podia ficar ali a noite inteira. Principalmente por estar surdo como um poste.

Certo. Eu tinha outros amigos. Estava tentando pensar em qual deles morava mais perto dali quando vi o táxi chegar. Enquanto eu olhava, o Seiya saltou de dentro dele e subiu os degraus da frente do prédio, onde eu havia estado há pouco pensando no que fazer.

Ele falava nervosamente com alguém no celular. E foi só então que eu percebi o quão surdo eu estava. Eu via a expressão ansiosa no rosto dele, mas não conseguia ouvir o que ele dizia.

O portão do prédio se abriu e o porteiro apareceu falando e gesticulando com ele, as feições retorcidas.

Mas eu também não conseguia ouvi-lo.

Devia estar dizendo que ele não havia recebido nenhuma visita, já que ele deu meia volta e entrou novamente no táxi, que permanecera esperando por ele.

Por um momento eu quase saí da ruela úmida, e estive a ponto de acenar para o carro e me sentar ao lado do meu velho amigo. Porque aquilo não podia ser possível. Simplesmente não podia. Nós éramos amigos. Quase parentes. A irmã dele ia se casar com o meu irmão, pelo amor de Deus! Por que ele ia querer me matar? Ele estava lá, em Harvard, quando eu estava à beira da morte. A irmã dele me salvara. Era ridículo pensar que ele pudesse querer me ferir.

Mas, no último instante, eu mergulhei de volta na travessa escura. O táxi passou numa rapidez arriscada pela rua, que mesmo àquela hora ainda fervilhava de gente. Eu os deixei ir com o coração batendo forte nos ouvidos, como se me dissesse: 'Idiota, idiota, idiota...'

Eu não sabia dizer o que havia por trás da expressão daquele detetive na manhã em que eu pronunciei o nome de Radamanthys, mas a lembrança parecia fazer com que um bloco de gelo se formasse no meu estômago.

O Shun decidira que se eu não queria contar a verdade ao meu irmão devia ao menos procurar a polícia. Quando eu mencionei o nome do meu agressor, contudo, nós fomos diretamente encaminhados pra divisão de investigação especial. 'Nós já estamos atrás dele há algum tempo.' Dissera um dos detetives. 'Não vai se fácil botar as mãos nele. Nós vamos precisar de uma boa armadilha.' O outro, que se parecia exatamente com o primeiro, completou, me entregando um cartão. 'Entre em contato se ele voltar a aparecer'.

Mas ele não estava na multidão naquela noite. Eu o teria reconhecido imediatamente. Não, não fora o Radamanthys que atirara em mim dessa vez. Mas provavelmente fora alguém que trabalhava pra ele. Eu tinha tanta certeza disso como tinha de não ter conseguido ouvir o latido do cachorro parado no outro lado da rua, com a boca abrindo e fechando sem parar, mas sem nenhum som, enquanto acuava um gato no telhado. Radamanthys mandara alguém pra me matar.

E o Seiya estava bem atrás de mim enquanto eu subia no táxi. _Bem atrás_...

Não. Era impossível. O Seiya não. Ele não tinha atirado em mim. Não podia ser.

Ou podia?

Não tinha importância. Não importava quem havia feito aquilo, mas sim que eu estava vivo. E precisava continuar assim. Não podia ir pra casa. Não, lá eu não estaria seguro, e nem poderia por a vida da minha família em risco.

Só que também não dava pra ficar na rua a noite inteira. Antes de ter sido ferido, talvez, mas não agora. Eu estava sem forças.

Além disso, eu não tinha nenhum dinheiro. Minha carteira caíra em algum momento durante a fuga. Provavelmente quando eu rolara por baixo do carro. Não dava nem pra pagar por um quarto.

Pra onde eu poderia ir? O que poderia fazer?

E então, de repente, eu soube.

Tomando outro caminho, eu caminhei outra vez pelas ruas frias, esgueirando-me no escuro pelas escadarias que levavam ao portão de serviço da divisão de investigação especial da 12o DP. Mas não havia mais ninguém ali além daquele vigia.

A noite estava gélida e o céu, carregado de nuvens, contrastava com as luzes brilhantes da cidade. A tempestade ainda não começara a cair, mas não iria demorar. Eu estava certo de que àquela altura a neve me mataria como qualquer bala. Eu só podia rezar pra que os detetives voltassem antes que ela caísse.

Eu devo ter cochilado, agachado ali no escuro, porque me pareceu que enquanto rezava pra que alguém chegasse, subitamente uma luz brilhou a minha frente, e eu percebi que era o portão, no alto da escadaria, que se abria.

Eu disse meu nome, ou pelo menos achei que tinha dito, ainda não estava conseguindo ouvir a mim mesmo, e saí do escuro. Um carro preto estava parado no meio-fio. E lá estavam os gêmeos, parados no alto dos degraus. Havia um outro homem com eles. Ele aparentava ser mais velho que os dois primeiros, tinha cabelos longos, de um loiro que parecia esverdeado à luz tênue que vinha da porta, olhos de um exótico tom de violeta, além de duas estranhas pintas na testa.

Eles se viraram na minha direção intrigados. A luz da entrada refletia plenamente em seus rostos revelando o choque quando eu finalmente cambaleei, ficando visível.

O homem de olhos violeta disse alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia ouvi-lo. Eu via os lábios dele se mexendo, mas não ouvia o que ele dizia.

Então, de repente, eu estava afundando enquanto algumas mãos tentavam me colocar de pé. Eu dizia a eles o que havia acontecido. Só que não sabia se estava falando alto ou não, porque ainda não conseguia ouvir minha própria voz. Mas tinha certeza de que estava chorando porque sentia o rosto úmido.

Eu só tive tempo de pensar que era mesmo uma coisa triste um homem, mesmo jovem, chorar na frente de outros homens. E então tudo ficou escuro.

A última coisa que me lembrava era dos braços a minha volta e de lábios se movendo, não com uma expressão de espanto, mas de preocupação.

**ooOoOoOoo**

Milo POV

Foi exatamente às dez horas da manhã do Domingo do dia 26 que eu fiz subir e descer a elaborada aldrava da porta do vice presidente da Invoice Finnancial Corporate.

Eu sabia que dez horas era um tanto cedo pra uma visita social, mas não conseguia evitar. Eu estava impaciente.

Não era pra ter sido daquele jeito. Não mesmo. Quando uma cara dormia comigo, ele costumava ficar exatamente onde eu queria: na cama. Não saía vagando por aí sem mim. A não ser que quisesse me surpreender com um café da manhã, é claro.

Mas ele não havia se levantado pra servir o café pra mim. Eu percebi isso quando me levantei tropeçando no lençol que havia enrolado em volta da cintura, e caminhei até a sala. Ele não estava lá. A porta do banheiro estava aberta, mas o cômodo também estava vazio. Ele não estava ali, nem no quarto, nem em parte alguma.

Mas isso não era a única coisa errada. Cheio de sono, levou algum tempo pra que eu me desse conta de que algo mais me incomodava. Era o frio. Sim, um vento frio entrava junto com a luz do sol pela porta entreaberta da varanda, que eu tinha certeza estar fechada na noite anterior. E foi só então que eu percebi que embora o ruivo não estivesse ali eu não estava sozinho. Meu coração parou. Em pé, recostado na amurada da varanda, um copo de conhaque em uma das mãos, e a outra no bolso do casaco escuro a figura de Dohko me olhava da sacada.

– Bom dia, garoto!

Eu fechei os olhos._ De novo não._

– Acho que preciso trocar minhas fechaduras. - eu falei. Pelo menos eu ainda conseguia ser sarcástico.

– Não existe fechadura que eu não consiga abrir. – ele se gabou.

– Deve existir pelo menos uma. – eu retruquei enquanto vestia um roupão - Por exemplo, a fechadura de uma cela em Attica. (1)

Ele preferiu ignorar minha ironia.

– É coisa rápida, rapaz. – ele falou desencostando da amurada e andando na minha direção.

– Eu devia era matar você. – eu ameacei.

– Se eu não voltar pra casa em meia hora, - ele colocou o copo no parador - um pacote será entregue na divisão de investigação de New York detalhando seu envolvimento comigo e todas as provas encobertas pelos seus irmãos. E se não me entregar a tiara... – seu rosto se fechou - vou arruinar sua família. Juro. Você e seus irmãos serão motivo do falatório que circulará por todo o país.

Eu dei de ombros.

– Então tem que me dar mais tempo. Não vou ser de nenhuma ajuda pra você se o país inteiro souber a verdade sobre mim.

Ele permanecia impassível.

– Você não me dá ordens, garoto.

Eu encolhi mais uma vez os ombros.

– Então, o que você sugere?

Os olhos escuros se estreitaram. Ele não era estúpido.

– O que aconteceu, rapaz? O ruivo te deu o fora, foi isso? Essa é a razão da falta de respeito comigo?

A falta de respeito se devia ao fato de que ele não merecia respeito algum, mas eu não disse isso. Aliás, não disse nada, e esse foi meu erro.

Um sorriso displicente e astuto se estendeu pelo rosto dele.

– Sugiro que você de um jeito de me entregar aquela tiara no prazo combinado, garoto, ou pagará por isso.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, apesar do frio no estômago. O que será que o velho bastardo estava planejando.

– Vou tentar.

O sorriso se espalhou ainda mais pelo rosto arrogante.

– Sabe, aquele seu ruivo é mesmo um belo rapaz, eu detestaria vê-lo ferido. – seu olhar perdeu parte do humor - Vou machucá-lo, e também a qualquer um que me der telha.

– Seu filho da puta! – eu praguejei investindo contra ele. Eu sabia o que podia acontecer, sabia que ele era capaz de cumprir a palavra, mas não conseguia reprimir a raiva que tomava conta do meu cérebro. O súbito brilho do metal da arma apontada pro meu peito me impediu de continuar. Ele era rápido.

– Calma aí, garotão – ele falou erguendo mais a mão e fazendo mira com a pistola – não vamos querer ver um buraco de bala nessa sua bela cabeça, não é?

Eu fiquei imóvel. Com os olhos fixos nele, mas em silêncio. Mais do que medo de morrer eu temia o que ele poderia fazer pra conseguir a tiara.

– Agora que tenho sua atenção - ele disse – permita-me dizer-lhe como tudo vai ser. Você vai pegar aquela tiara pra mim, entendeu? Não me interessa nem um pouco como você vai fazer isso. Se não fizer alguém vai sair ferido. E com 'alguém' quero dizer uma pessoa com quem você se importa. Estamos entendidos?

Eu continuei no lugar.

– Perfeitamente.

Ele baixou a arma com um sorriso de satisfação.

– Muito bem. Procurarei você em um dia ou dois pra ter certeza de que não esqueceu. Agora pegue isso. – ele me estendeu um envelope pardo.

– O que é isso? – eu quis saber, pegando o envelope e sentindo que havia um papel mais duro, como um pedaço de cartolina, dentro

– Um convite para o casamento da Srta. Kido. – ele respondeu - Assegure-se de estar lá.

Eu olhei desconfiado pro envelope e depois pra ele novamente.

– Como você conseguiu isso?

– Como eu consegui não é da sua conta, - ele disse - apenas tenha certeza de pegar a tiara. Não será tão difícil pra alguém como você arranjar, com uma conversa açucarada, um jeito de se aproximar da moça, não é?

Eu respirei fundo. Não, não ia ser tão difícil, ia ser um inferno.

–Conseguirei sua maldita tiara. Agora saia daqui e vá pro inferno.

Ainda exibindo aquele sorriso convencido, ele balançou a cabeça enquanto guardava a arma no coldre.

– Rapaz, você sempre foi insolente. Entre outras coisas, é por isso que eu gostava tanto de você.

Eu não disse nada, embora o riso de zombaria do velho me desse vontade de feri-lo de algum jeito.

A porta se fechou com um clique quando ele saiu. Eu esperei até que ele fosse pra só então jogar o envelope a um canto e me atirar desanimado no sofá. Não dava pra acreditar naquilo. Não dava pra acreditar que ele havia tido a audácia de se esgueirar por ali com toda aquela gente na casa. Eu só esperava que ele não acabasse topando com o Saga ou o Kanon pelo caminho... ou talvez fosse exatamente isso que eu quisesse. Quem sabe não era hora de engolir meu orgulho e admitir que eu não conseguia enfrentar isso sozinho?

Apenas um par de horas havia se passado quando um toque na porta chamou mais uma vez minha atenção.

– Bom dia, irmãozinho, posso lhe fazer companhia?

Eu bufei cansado.

– O que diabo você quer agora, Oria?

Ele sorriu, entrando na sala e se recostando no aparador.

– E eu preciso ter motivo pra querer passar alguns minutos com meu irmão? – ele olhava inocentemente pra mim, que continuava jogado no sofá na mesma posição em que estivera há duas horas.

– Não, - eu respondi - mas apesar disso você sempre parece ter um.

– Eu achei que você poderia gostar de descer pra almoçar conosco. – ele falou.

Eu o olhei desconfiado. Desde quando ele se importava com o resto da humanidade quando estava com a Marin?

Ele suspirou, encolhendo os ombros.

– Tudo bem. A Marin viu aquele seu ruivo saindo pela manhã e pensou que você poderia estar precisando de algum apoio, foi isso.

Eu sorri.

– Sua mulher é boa demais pra você, sabia?

Ele assentiu.

– Eu digo isso a mim mesmo diariamente.

– E você veio sozinho? – eu estranhei. Porque o normal seria que os gêmeos estivessem com ele, sabe. Quer dizer, na minha família oferecer apoio a alguém era sempre uma questão coletiva.

– O saga e o Kanon receberam uma chamada no meio da noite e tiveram que sair. – ele explicou

– Uau, New York não pára mesmo. Quer dizer que a polícia trabalha na véspera de Natal também?

Ele deu de ombros.

– É o que parece. Mas e então, você vai descer ou não?

– Agradeça a Marin, e peça-lhe desculpas por mim, mas acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

Ele se jogou em uma poltrona a minha frente entre impaciente e frustrado.

– Qual o problema Milo? O que está acontecendo com você, afinal? Tudo isso não é só por causa daquele cara, é?

Eu olhei pra ele e me afundei um pouco mais no sofá, respirando fundo. Talvez não fosse má idéia me abrir um pouco com ele, afinal. Pelo menos ele não conhecia tanto do meu passado quanto os gêmeos.

– Já lhe aconteceu – eu comecei - de ter feito no passado alguma coisa que sempre volta a perseguí-lo, mesmo que você tente mudar isso?

– Você está sendo perseguido? – ele perguntou acendendo um cigarro.

Eu assenti.

– Sim. Achei que tinha enterrado aquilo bem fundo, mas a coisa voltou. Acha que devo procurar um padre?

Ele sorriu ante a minha tentativa de piada.

– Não vou lhe pedir detalhes, porque se você quisesse já teria me contado, mas vou lhe dizer o seguinte, seu passado é exatamente isso: Seu passado. Se você permitir que ele afete seu presente, ele vai passar a afetar o seu futuro, e isso sim vai lhe causar problema.

Aquilo me pareceu uma bobagem, de forma que eu perguntei:

– E como você espera que eu aja pra evitar que ele afete meu presente?

– Enfrentando-o. – ele respondeu - Não deixando que ele o controle.

– Mas outras pessoas podem se ferir. – eu argumentei.

– Sempre há aqueles que podem ser magoados, isso faz parte da vida. Ao tomar suas decisões pensando nessas pessoas, você não está vivendo a sua vida, enquanto elas estão.

– Meu Deus! Você está realmente iluminado, hoje. – eu zombei.

Ele sorriu, enquanto soprava a fumaça do cigarro.

– Sabe, seu sarcasmo só confirma que eu estou certo.

Eu respirei fundo.

– Você está certo. Queria que não estivesse. Gostaria de deixar de tomar esse tipo de decisão, mas não sei como.

Ele pareceu surpreso.

– Nunca teria pensado isso de você. - ele disse - Sempre pensei que você fizesse exatamente o que queria, sem pensar em ninguém mais.

Eu sorri.

– É assim que eu sempre quis que todos me vissem.

Depois de algum silêncio, ele terminou de fumar seu cigarro e o apagou no cinzeiro.

– E toda essa súbita ânsia de melhorar tem algo a ver com aquele ruivo? – ele perguntou.

– Talvez – eu respondi de forma vaga.

Ele me olhou incrédulo.

– Tá. Tem tudo a ver – eu admiti. Não havia razão pra negar.

– E por que está tão mal em relação a isso?

Eu passei a mão pelo rosto. Droga, eu estava tão cansado de tudo aquilo!

– Porque eu me coloquei em uma situação que pode acabar ferindo-o. – na verdade, 'arriscando a vida dele' seria mais adequado.

Um brilho nos olhos verdes indicava que ele estava entendendo

– E agora você está se culpando e sofrendo por causa disso.

Eu assenti.

– Mais ou menos isso.

Ele se levantou e pôs-se a andar pela sala.

– Pelo que eu vejo, uma de duas coisas está acontecendo aqui.

– E que coisas são essas? – eu quis saber.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

– Ou você está seriamente encrencado... ou completamente apaixonado.

Meu coração disparou. Não sei se pela primeira ou pela segunda afirmação. Mesmo assim eu sorri despreocupado.

– Se eu estivesse apaixonado, – eu zombei– certamente estaria bastante encrencado.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Bom Deus, você diz tanta besteira quanto eu quando conheci a Marin.

Eu sorri mais uma vez, debochado.

– Não tem como eu possa dizer tanta besteira.

Ignorando o gracejo, ele franziu o cenho e continuou:

– Você tem passado um bocado de tempo com ele ultimamente.

Eu olhei pro teto e fechei os olhos.

– Sim tenho

– As pessoas estão comentando.

– E quando elas não comentam? – eu respondi irônico, abrindo os olhos outra vez.

– Seu interesse por um pessoa nunca dura mais de uma semana ou duas.

Eu podia ouvi-lo se remexendo na poltrona. Onde essa conversa ia dar?

– Pois meu interesse por ele já vai pra quase quatro.

Santo Deus, aquilo já não tinha se alongado demais? Eu o conhecera no começo do mês e nós já estávamos no dia 25.

– É por isso que estamos preocupados. Está na cara que ele não é só um caso passageiro.

Eu me atirei no encosto do sofá, incomodado, embora eu não soubesse exatamente com o quê.

– Se você já está tão certo de que ele não é só um caso passageiro, - eu falei contrariado -porque se dar ao trabalho de vir me perguntar?

– Meu deus, Milo, será que você não consegue ouvir a si mesmo? – ele falou - Não seja idiota.

– Não sou. – eu retruquei displicente, olhando pra cima mais uma vez

– Pelo amor de Deus, você quer olhar pra mim?

Eu dei outro suspiro enquanto voltava os olhos na direção dele de novo.

– O que você quer me dizer, afinal?

Seus olhos se fixaram em mim mais uma vez, agora mais duramente.

– Você está apaixonado por ele.

De novo eu senti aquela forte pulsação no peito. Talvez ele estivesse mais próximo da verdade do que eu queria reconhecer. Ou era a culpa que me fazia sentir tão mal.

Eu o encarei em silêncio por algum tempo.

Eu poderia dizer que ele estava errado, mas de alguma forma não consegui.

– Não sei o que eu estou sentindo. – eu admiti - Antes de você chegar estava tentando não pensar nisso.

Ele assentiu compreensivo e então sorriu.

– Se você está com medo de se apaixonar, tudo bem. Isso acaba acontecendo com todo mundo

As palavras dele me traziam pouco conforto, mas eu sabia que era intencional.

– Obrigado, sabichão.

– Por que você tem que ser sempre um asno? – ele falou franzindo o cenho mais uma vez.

– Por que ainda está aqui? – eu rebati.

– Porque você é meu irmão e eu o amo.

– Também o amaria, - eu disse - se não estivesse tão frustrado.

Por um momento ele me olhou como se quisesse me esmurrar, e então começou a rir.

– Você é realmente um asno, Milo. Sabe disso?

Eu assenti, rindo também.

– Sei.

– Tem certeza que não quer descer pra comer com a gente?

– Tenho sim.

– E eu não terei que defendê-lo da minha mulher quando ela perder o emprego porque você feriu o coração do melhor amigo do patrão dela?

Eu ri outra vez, e então respondi:

– Bem, quanto a isso eu não posso prometer nada.

Ele deu de ombros de novo e caminhou para a porta.

– Suponho que isso era tudo o que eu tinha pra dizer. Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem aqui sozinho?

– Eu vou ficar bem – eu respondi com uma careta.

Mas eu não fiquei bem. Eu não fiquei nada bem. E era por isso que eu precisava tanto falar com o Camus agora. Porque, por mais deságradável que fosse admitir, em uma coisa o Aoria estava certo: eu nunca me interessara por alguém daquele jeito. E eu nunca havia me apaixonado antes. Eu nunca, durante todos esses anos, desde a primeira relação sexual, havia dito aquelas três palavras que a Shaina um dia me acusara de não possuir em meu vocabulário.

E não porque eu fosse incapaz de sentir amor como ela dissera. Eu amava a minha mãe e os meus irmãos, por exemplo. Mas um estranho? Nunca. Dos amantes que eu tivera, todos foram agradáveis, sem dúvida. Inquestionavelmente bonitos, com certeza. Mas nenhum, até aquele ruivo aparecer, me deixara sem dormir, agitado e virando de um lado para outro na cama até as primeiras horas da manhã, relembrando cada palavra e gesto dele. Nenhum, até então, me fizera sentir tão completamente fora de controle, como se o mundo que eu imaginava ter nas mãos estivesse escorrendo por entre meus dedos. Nenhum fizera com que meu coração, cada vez que eu o visse, saltasse dentro do peito. Nenhum até ele.

Eu normalmente não era uma pessoa de falar sobre os meus sentimentos. Eu preferia deixá-los vir á tona. Mas aquela era uma das poucas vezes em que eu sentia que uma conversa sobre sentimentos valia à pena. Não que eu estivesse realmente conseguindo entender meus próprios sentimentos. Eu apenas sentia que uma coisa muito poderosa havia acontecido e não queria ignorar isso. Não _conseguia._

E era por isso que eu estava ali agora, engolindo meu orgulho e batendo pateticamente à porta dele. Porque eu pretendia dizer a ele o que não dissera a nenhum outro. O que deveria ter dito na noite de Natal. Só que eu achava que meus beijos poderiam formar melhor as palavras.

Mas eu lhe diria agora, estava decidido. E era melhor que ele ouvisse, porque eu não ia dizer outra vez. E se ele risse, ou pior, se desse as costas pra mim de novo... bom, eu não sabia o que iria fazer. Mas certamente não faria aquilo novamente. Nunca mais.

Então a porta se abriu, e um homem alto, de nariz adunco, que eu supus fosse um criado, olhava pra mim de modo arrogante.

– Sim – ele disse, devagar.

Eu sustentei seu olhar com altivez sob os óculos escuros.

– O Sr. Camus, por favor.

Ele nem piscou.

– O Sr. Chevalier não está em casa – ele disse.

Essa era uma coisa que eu não previra.

Não que o ruivo tivesse saído de casa ás dez horas de um domingo. Eu não acreditava nisso. Mas que ele tivesse instruído os criados a dizerem que ele não estava.

Eu encarei o criado em silêncio por algum tempo e então pedi:

– Tenha a gentileza de informar ao seu patrão que preciso falar com ele alguns instantes, por favor. Diga que eu o estarei esperando no carro.

O homem olhou de relance pro Porshe prata parado na rotatória em frente à porta e disse:

– Desculpe, senhor, mas vai ter de esperar muito tempo. O Sr. Chevalier deixou o país hoje cedo. Depois que ele voltar, naturalmente o informarei que o senhor o procurou.

– Deixou o país? – eu repeti, em total descrença. – Deixou os EUA?

Eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Era impossível... um absurdo. O cara não podia simplesmente ter ido embora.

– Quando? – eu me ouvi quase gritando. – Para onde ele foi?

O criado me olhou com arrogância.

– Sinto muito, senhor – disse ele – mas não tenho permissão...

Eu mal conseguia ouvi-lo. Alguma coisa começou a zunir na minha cabeça. O que eu ia fazer agora? Ele havia ido embora. Mas pra onde? E por quê?

Eu sabia o porquê. Eu sabia perfeitamente o porquê. Eu havia estragado tudo. Em minha tentativa idiota de fazê-lo esquecer aquela maldita noiva, eu só piorara as coisas. Ele era tão diferente dos outros caras que eu já conhecera. Tão escrupulosamente consciente de seus deveres. Eu o havia assustado. É claro que eu o assustara.

Balançando a cabeça pra dispersar o zunido, eu me virei para ir embora. Mas pro meu total espanto o criado estendeu rapidamente o braço, como pra me reter, e disse muito excitado.

– Você é o Milo Scorpion, não é? Dos filmes na TV? - ele olhava atentamente para mim, toda altivez se fora do rosto levemente estreito.

– Sim – eu concordei desanimado, percebendo que não ia ter como escapar – sou eu.

O rosto do criado mudara. Sua expressão passara do extremo aborrecimento para a maior alegria pelo reconhecimento

– Eu não tinha certeza, mas quando você balançou a cabeça e os seus cabelos se soltaram, sabe, igual naquele filme...

– Eu sei – Eu o interrompi, forçando um sorriso. Os fãs ás vezes eram tão chatos quanto os roteiristas e diretores.

– Será que você poderia me dar um autógrafo? – ele pediu entusiasmado, tirando um guardanapo de papel do bolso da calça e me entregando uma caneta – Senão ninguém vai acreditar em mim.

– Claro. – eu respondi pegando o guardanapo da mão dele.

Sue rosto se iluminou.

– E se não for incomodar, – ele continuou - você poderia dedicar a minha filha? Você é o ator preferido dela.

Eu assenti.

– Qual o nome da sua filha?

– Dakota. - ele respondeu satisfeito

Eu rasbisquei alguma coisa no papel, assinei, e entreguei ao homem.

Ele estava reluzente. E eu pensei, não pela primeira vez, que deveria ter sido médico como minha mãe queria.

– Acho que você não poderia me dizer pra onde foi o seu patrão agora, poderia? - Eu não costumava tirar vantagem dos meus fãs, mas a situação pedia medidas extremas.

Ele me olhou desapontado.

– Veja, eu não posso lhe dizer pra onde ele foi, mas apenas porque não sei. Tudo o que sei é que chamei um táxi pro aeroporto por volta das seis da manhã, por ordem dele, e que pusemos suas malas no carro.

Uma estranha sensação de desespero começou a tomar conta de mim. E quando eu voltei a falar minha voz não estava tão estável quanto eu gostaria.

– Você deve ter alguma idéia do lugar pra onde ele foi.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Honestamente não tenho. Ele saiu com muita pressa. Parecia não ter dormido nada.

É. Eu conhecia bem essa sensação.

Então o homem pareceu se reanimar. Rasgou um pedaço do guardanapo que eu autografara, rabiscou um numero de telefone nele e me entregou dizendo:

– Se você quer mesmo encontrá-lo, - ele disse - você só tem que ligar e perguntar ao Sr. Afrodite. Ele lhe dirá.

– Afrodite? - eu repeti frustrado. Eu realmente não queria ter que procurar aquele cara.

– Sim. - ele respondeu parecendo bastante satisfeito. - Se existe alguém que sabe sobre o paradeiro do Sr. Camus, esse alguém certamente é o Sr. Afrodite.

* * *

**Nota:** O Milo se refere à Attica Corretctional Facility, prisão de segurança máxima que fica localizada na cidade de Attica no estado de NY. Vários criminosos famosos já estiveram presos lá.

* * *

**Olá a todos,**

**Aqui estou eu de novo, e nem sei como me desculpar pela demora dessa vez. Tudo que posso fazer é pedir pra que sejam compreensivos pq minha vida estava realmente um caos. Não que fosse um caos ruim, mas um caos mesmo assim. Eu casei, mudei de casa, de cidade, passei quase um mês fora do país, e ainda tive de conciliar isso tudo com a construção de uma casa pra administrar (o que, acreditem, consome muuuuito tempo). Eu tive até que trancar minha faculdade (e foi o meu próprio pai quem me mandou fazer isso) porque era humanamente impossível conciliar tudo.**

**Mas enfim as coisas então se reestabilizando, e, embora eu saiba que outra maré caótica esteja pra chegar (logo, logo terei de mudar outra vez), pelo menos consegui arranjar um tempinho pra me dedicar aos meus hobbies de novo (fala sério, eu já estava entrando em crise de abstinência de escrever!), e cá estou mais uma vez. Por isso eu lhes peço desculpas e paciência, porque eu posso tardar, mas não desisto nunca.**

**Então, depois de muita espera, aí está mais um ch pra vcs, espero que gostem e que eu não tenha perdido o jeito.**

**Eu sei que vcs devem ter estranhado um POV do Hyoga, de repente, mas é que eu precisei ler toda a fic de novo, pra retomar o fio da meada, sabe. E, enquanto fazia isso, percebi que tinha que dar mais pistas sobre a trama da história. Daí fiquei pensando em como fazer isso, e acabei optando por essa POV do Hyoga. Agora acho que algumas coisas foram esclarecidas, embora outras devam ter parecido ainda mais confusas. Mas, pelo menos, as pistas foram dadas XD.**

**E aqui tivemos outra aparição do Dohko, e mais uma 'delicada' conversa em família (eu adoro o Aioria XD).E enfim o Milo está caindo em si sobre o que sente pelo ruivo, que fofo. Já não era-se em tempo, não? XDD**

**E, sim, eu sei o que vcs estão pensando: 'Cadê o Camus?' Pois é, ele deu uma sumida nesse ch, né? Mas calma que no próximo ele aparece ^^. E o Dite tb. Afinal o POV do Milo terminou com o gancho pro POV do Dite, não? Então aguardem ^^.**

**Bom, é isso aí, gente, mais uma vez espero que gostem do ch e que, se possível, comentem.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que acompanham a história e especialmente aqueles perderam um tempinho pra me fazer mais feliz me mandando lindas reviews: ****_Kamy Jaganshi, Debi Kvothe, Dark. ookamy , Axly, Pandora. Lc , Vegeresse Lolita, Tina, Fernanda, Deh Isaacs, Ivy Visinho 2, Haina Aquarius-sama, Becky Gemini, Persefone-san e Medeia_****. Muito obrigada meninas, eu quero que vcs saibam que foi cada uma das reviews de vcs que me fizeram, no meio dessa bagunça que anda minha vida, ansiar por um tempinho pra escrever, e não só porque eu mesma sentia falta da história, mas porque eu simplesmente não podia desapontar vcs. Obrigada mais uma vez pelo incentivo.**

**Bjos**

**PS1: Respondendo as reviews que ainda não foram respondidas:**

**_Tina_****: Hi… yeah, they finally are together! For now, at least XD. I'm very happy you liked this chapter, I was very insecure about this part. Because of the lemon, you know. Wow, chocolate almond! I love it. But is difficult find it to purchase in my country u.u. Well, about your question, all can I say is: Camus is very, very, confused, so… everything can happen XD. Thank you very much for more this comment, and sorry about the delay in the continuation, I hope you enjoy this ch too ^^. Kisses**

**_Fernanda_****: Oie, dessa vez sou eu que estou atrasada, né? Ou eu deveria dizer sumida mesmo? XD Será que vc ainda está aí? O.o De qualquer forma fico feliz que vc tenha gostado dos últimos ch, nada melhor do que ir conferir uma atualização de uma história que vc gosta e ter logo dois chs pra ler, né? Eu adoro ^^. E final de semestre de faculdade deixa a gente perdida mesmo, eu te entendo. ^^ Huauahua... 'o Camus ainda anda dando uns tapa na pantera' foi ótimo, realmente, ele adotou total essa filosofia. Coitado do Milo. É isso que eu gosto nas metáforas do Dite, sabe, são completamente sem noção mas pegam, e quando vc vê já tá usando. XD Ah, que bom que vc gostou do lemon, fiquei feliz, minha preocupação era exatamente essa, sabe, que ficasse vergonhoso demais (pessoa que morre de vergonha do que escreve XD), ainda bem que ficou sutil ^^". E, sim, finalmente os dois cabeças duras se entenderam... bom, pelo menos na cama, né? XDD... Huahuhaua, vamos dizer que o Milo seja um esquilo palhaço então XD. Mas, realmente, ele é muito figura mesmo. E não, o lemon não quer dizer que já está terminando não, muita coisa ainda vai rolar, como vc disse, tem muita coisa pra ser resolvida ainda. ^^ Enfim, brigadão por mais essa review. Adorei. E desculpe a demora na atualização, é que como eu expliquei minha vida está um caos mesmo u.u. Mas espero que curta o ch. ^^ Bjos, querida, e até a próxima ^^.**

**_Ivy Visinho 2_****: Ah, que bom que gostou do ch ^^. E o fim foi mesmo tristinho né, coitado do Milo. Mas acho que ele já nem pode mais ser chamado só de sonhador, ele viaja na maionese mesmo huahuhau . E ele tá muito, muito lerdo, não é a toa que o Dohko tá enchendo tanto o saco. Verdade, o google existe pra isso XD, mas acho que no fundo o problema é que ele não quer saber u.u. Muito obrigada de verdade por mais essa review, desculpa pela demora na atualização e espero que goste do ch ^^. Bjos**

**_Medeia_****: Olá, obrigada pela review, fico feliz em saber que vc está gostando da história e que gostou do lemon tb ^^. E, viu? Aí está mais um ch. Eu não desisti, não, foram só uns contratempos mesmo que me mantiveram ocupada e ausente da net. E não precisa se preocupar que eu não desistirei nunca. Como eu disse, eu posso demorar às vezes, mas não pretendo parar ^^.**

**Bjos**

**PS2: Créditos devidos: à Kathryn Smith e Meg Cabot.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 14**

Afrodite POV

Eu conferi mais uma vez o relógio de pulso enquanto entrava esbaforido no restaurante. Uma e dez. Eu estava dez minutos atrasado. Mas ele ainda não estava lá, conforme eu pude apurar em uma rápida olhada pelo lugar.

Eu relaxei os ombros. Eu não estava indo me encontrar com o Camus, afinal. E ninguém mais no mundo consegue chegar pontualmente aos compromissos com esse trânsito. Com a possível exceção dos trens ingleses. E, claro, do meu melhor amigo.

Eu olhei mais uma vez em volta, agora com mais calma. O restaurante, mais um pub na verdade, permanecia vazio como sempre. Eu e o Camus costumávamos ir lá antes. Ambiente decadente, comida horrorosa, preços salgados. Mas tinham boas opções de vinho e a música era agradável. Mais importante: Nunca tinha fila na porta.

Naquela tarde de Segunda, toda a freguesia do pub se resumia a três bêbados no balcão, que me encararam de maneira inamistosa quando eu entrei, como se fossem perturbados; Um casal que discutia em uma das mesas do fundo – moça loira, bonita, do tipo que se imagina ver em catálogo de lavagem de carros. Homem de meia idade meio feioso; Uma mulher lendo o cardápio perto da porta – cabelo muito curto, com mechas bordô. Macacão laranja horroroso. Bolsa bem maneira. Miu Miu. Por que usar uma roupa feia com uma bolsa tão legal, eu me pergunto. Não fazia sentido – ; Outra mulher fumando um cigarro na mesa da janela – vestido tubo preto tubo. Cinto largo na cintura. Sapatilha. Sem graça, mas elegante. Estrutura pequena, parecendo um esquilinho.

Uma recepcionista se aproximou. Cabelo vermelho espetado - tintura caseira, mas aplaudi o esforço -, calça jeans justa demais, top preto mostrando dois dedos de barriga na região da cintura. Meio vulgar, mas admirei a ousadia. Corpo bonito, piercing no umbigo.

– O Senhor vai querer mesa pra quantas pessoas? – ela perguntou enquanto pendurava meu casaco junto com os outros no cabideiro. Os olhos muito pintados, escuros e redondos demais, faziam com que ela lembrasse um guaxinim. Um guaxinim maquiado.

– Pra dois, por favor. – eu respondi.

Engraçado, agora que tinha pensado aquilo não conseguia mais parar de pensar: Cara de Guaxinim, Mulher Guaxinim, e até Pequeno Guaxinim Assustado.

Ela me colocou em uma mesa ao lado da Esquilinho, que havia pousado o cigarro no cinzeiro e agora falava em um francês rápido com alguém no celular. A voz também era de esquilinho.

– Oi. – eu tentei puxar assunto quando ela desligou o telefone.

–Oi.

– Você é daqui? – eu sabia que não, era só um pretexto pra poder conversar.

– Non, de France.

Pensei que poderíamos falar sobre as lojas de Paris. Mas ela não era de Paris. Era de um lugar chamado Roanne. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar, mas ela parecia ter bastante orgulho disso.

Um garçom se aproximou pra anotar meu pedido. Olhos grandes, um pouco estufados, nariz de bolinha, sorriso meio idiota no boca de dentes separados. Gravata vermelha na camisa de manga curta branca. Calça social um número menor. Cafona. Lembrava um personagem de desenho animado.

Bob esponja! Eu não pude deixar de pensar. 'Bob Esponja, calça quadrada, Bob Esponja, calça apertada'... O quê? Eu gosto de assistir desenhos, oras!

– Já decidiu? – Bob Esponja perguntou. Pelo sotaque dava pra ver que não era americano. Latino talvez, ou egípcio. Ou de algum outro país subdesenvolvido qualquer. Quer dizer, _em desenvolvimento_. Não se pode mais falar subdesenvolvido, não é politicamente correto.

– Um vinho, por favor. – Eu respondi.

– Merlot?

– Perfeito. – eu sorri.

Quando dei por mim estava perguntando:

– De onde você é?

Ai meu Deus, será que eu estava virando aquele tipo de pessoa irritante que puxa conversa com todo mundo que encontra?

Em New York é fundamental falar com o mínimo de pessoas possível, sabe. Principalmente quando se está fazendo compras. Já notaram como as vendedoras sempre dizem palavras de validação do produto quando estão embrulhando as peças? Dizem: 'Linda essa camisa!', por exemplo. Ou: 'Esplêndida, não é?' Sempre me vejo querendo responder: 'Na verdade, não concordo. Detesto essa camisa.É uma das que menos gosto' Quer dizer, provavelmente não compraria se não gostasse. Mas só estão trabalhando, não é culpa delas.

– Da Jordânia. – Bob Esponja respondeu.

Nossa, Jordânia! Eu nunca tinha conhecido ninguém de lá antes.

– Puxa, você está bem longe de casa. – eu disse. Pensando: Coisa mais idiota pra se dizer, parece papo do Lobo Mau pra Chapeuzinho.

E depois:

– Você deve sentir falta do calor. – Outra coisa idiota, e todo mundo deve dizer isso.

– É. Mas tem coisas mais importantes na vida que a temperatura.

– Tipo o quê? – de repente curioso.

Ele riu

– Tipo três refeições por dia, estar livre de perseguição política. Tipo oportunidade pra sustentar a família.

– Certo. – eu disse - Entendi.

Me senti um pouco melhor. Tinha conseguido me conectar com outro ser humano.

Acho que no fim o Camus tinha razão sobre eu não conseguir ficar mais de cinco minutos de boca fechada mesmo.

Olhei outra vez no relógio. Uma e dezessete. O tal Milo estava demorando um bocado. Será que aquilo era o normal dele, ou tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

Nova descoberta: Bob Esponja é muçulmano!

Não sei por que fiquei tão surpreso. Eu sabia que a Jordânia é um país de maioria muçulmana.

Ele veio trazer o vinho e falou casualmente sobre rezar em direção à Meca, então perguntei:

– Você é muçulmano?

E ele respondeu:

– Sou.

Nada de mais, mas de repente me senti desconfortável de ter pedido vinho pra ele. Com a sensação de que ele podia ficar pensando coisas terríveis sobre mim, sabe. Não quero parecer preconceituoso, mas é inegável o choque dos sistemas de valores. Eu gosto de Merlot. Os muçulmanos desaprovam o Merlot. Não recusaria trabalho a uma pessoa só porque não gosta de Merlot. Não recusaria a cidadania a ela. Mas quero gostar de Merlot, sem achar que vou queimar no mármore do inferno se tomar uma taça no almoço.

Estou sendo racista? Ou só estou dizendo o que todo mundo pensa?

Uma e vinte e dois. Começando a me perguntar se era mesmo uma boa idéia o Scorpion e o Camus juntos. Concluí que não podia ser pior do que ter que aguentar a Saori.

O que o Camus estava fazendo com ela? Era o que eu me perguntava todos os dias do café da manhã ao jantar. Algumas vezes em voz alta. O que fazia meu amigo balançar a cabeça ruiva em desaprovação. Ele achava que era implicância minha. Mas não era. Eu não a achava feia demais pra ele, nem nada assim, por exemplo - que era o que eu achava da maioria das outras garotas que ele saíra diga-se de passagem.

Achava ela até bem bonita, na verdade (mesmo tendo o QI de um inseto). Pele clara, cintura fina, os peitos turbinados. Era a única pessoa que eu conhecia que realmente colocara silicone. Pra ser franco, eles não eram grotescamente grandes. Mesmo assim, não tinha como não notar. Também suspeito que tenha colocado megahair – numa semana a gente se encontra e ela está com o cabelo logo abaixo do ombro, na outra vinte centímetros mais comprido. Mas talvez tome muito selênio, sei lá.

Ela faz o tipo modelo, sabe. Na verdade, foi modelo. Bom, mais ou menos. Apareceu em algumas fotos numa revista de uma amiga - que só conseguiu lançar dois números antes de falir. Também apareceu em um comercial de cerveja que a companhia do avô dela patrocinou. Depois quis ser cantora (em um reality show de TV). Também quis ser atriz (gastou uma pequena fortuna em fotos, mas foi descartada porque era péssima). E há boatos de que foi vista num teste pro Big Brother, mas ela nega.

Mas não vou julgar. Meu Deus, eu mesmo só consegui gravar um comercial, e depois de muito esforço. Parabéns a Saori pelo espírito aventureiro.

Não, o único motivo de eu não gostar dela era ela não ser agradável mesmo. Mal se dava ao trabalho de falar comigo. Se comportava como se fosse uma rainha cheia de vontades. A linguagem corporal dela sempre dizia: 'Não suporto andar com você, sua Biba. Preferia mil vezes estar cheirando coca na coxa de um qualquer numa boate'.

Ela agia como se achasse que eu fosse 'contaminar' o Camus, e roubá-lo bem debaixo do nariz dela. Como se tivesse alguma probabilidade disso acontecer.

Mas tudo bem, eu até poderia aguentar tudo isso se eu realmente achasse que o Camus _gostasse_ dela. O que não era absolutamente o caso. Ele podia até sentir alguma atração por ela, era compreensível. Admiração, talvez. Gratidão. Mas, amor? Não mesmo. Quer dizer, é claro que ele sentia algum afeto por ela, mas ele também sentia isso por mim e pelo Hyoga, não é?

Além disso, eu achava que ela também nem gostava dele de verdade. Era mais uma questão de status, sabe. Que mulher não ficaria deslumbrada pela possibilidade de ter um príncipe como marido? Bom, não um príncipe exatamente _reconhecido_, já que os franceses foram bem eficientes em eliminar a maior parte da sua aristocracia há mais de duzentos anos, mas mesmo assim.

É que no caso dele, especificamente, parece que um de seus antigos antepassados foi muito bem sucedido em escapar da 'Dona Guilhotina'. Trocando de nome, e fugindo as pressas pra Inglaterra. Parte da família conseguiu retornar a França anos depois, se restabelecendo ali, e até recuperando (em troca de uma pequena fortuna) um dos muitos castelos que eram da família.

Um lindo Château no Vale do Loire (que custa mais de cem mil euros ao ano de imposto ao governo francês), a cerca de 6 horas de carro de Paris, com um vinhedo próprio, que infelizmente não é muito produtivo. E que, claro, ele irá herdar, junto com vários outros objetos de valor inestimável que um dia pertenceram à coroa francesa. Sabe aquela tiara que ele ofereceu a Saori como presente de noivado? Adornou a fronte de Diana de Poitiers e Catarina de Médice. Passada, depois, de geração à geração. Peça de museu. Totalmente de incrível!(1)

Mas ele não fica se gabando disso. Ao contrário. Ele age exatamente como se espera que um príncipe despojado do trono aja em relação ao seu título: como se tivesse vergonha dele. E na verdade ele realmente _tem_ vergonha dele. Toda vez que eu menciono o assunto ele só diz: 'Dite, a monarquia na França acabou há mais de duzentos anos'.

Eu mesmo só descobri a história toda por acaso, sabe. Em um verão que nós passamos no Château em Loire, quando reparei no retrato de um homem muito pomposo no salão principal e li na plaquinha de informação que se tratava de um príncipe. No começo ele não quis me dizer quem era, mas depois o pai dele soltou que se tratava de um antepassado deles, e me contou a história toda.

Por isso, mesmo que já passasse da uma meia, quando o Milo Scorpion finalmente chegou no restaurante, e que eu soubesse o quanto o Camus odiava atrasos, ele ainda era uma opção muito melhor do que a Saori. Porque, pra começar, ele nem sabia sobre essa coisa toda de príncipe, castelo, e tudo mais. Então não tinha como ele estar interessado nisso. Como eu tinha certeza de que ela estava.

Na verdade, eram exatamente uma e trinta e cinco da tarde, quando ele empurrou a porta de vai e vem que separava a parte das mesas, do hall de entrada do pub. E eu nem precisei olhar no relógio dessa vez pra saber disso porque o homem da CNN na televisão ao lado do balcão tinha acabado de dizer as horas enquanto dava uma notícia horrível. _Horrível_. Sobre dezessete cubanos sendo deportados apesar de terem filhos americanos. Era a 'América despejando suas montanhas de lixo no Terceiro Mundo', ele falou. Sim, ele disse 'Terceiro Mundo', não 'países em desenvolvimento'.

Era por isso que eu não gostava de assistir ao noticiário, sabe. Às vezes passava alguma coisa divertida. Como aquela notícia sobre as estradas de New York a Jersey City estarem fechadas por causa do acidente com um caminhão de galinhas. A tela toda ficou cheia de penas. Mas na grande maioria das vezes eram notícias sobre guerras, crianças passando fome, e pessoas morrendo. Ou eram imagens de políticos - homens gordos, de bochechas vermelhas, com cara de corruptos - numa grande sala redonda, gritando uns com os outros. Eu realmente não entendia porque todos pareciam achar tão necessário que eu me deprimisse vendo aquilo.

Enquanto eu esperava, ele entregou o casaco e o cachecol pra Cara de Guaxinim – que parecia ainda mais com um guaxinim daquele jeito: os olhos arregalados, olhando pra ele – e caminhou até a mesa. Camiseta preta, jeans escuro - tipo skinny -, sapatênis, óculos de sol. Lindo de morrer. Beleza internacional.

Eu ouvi a Esquilinho abafar um gritinho ao meu lado quando ele se aproximou, retirando os óculos.

– Oi. – ele disse. Nenhum sorriso. Nenhum 'me desculpe pelo atraso'.

Mas, eu não podia culpá-lo por não gostar de mim. Eu sabia que tinha provocado. Mesmo assim era um pouco engraçado. O Camus vivia falando do ciúme do Carlo e agora...

– Oi. – eu respondi, fazendo um gesto pra que ele se sentasse.

Silêncio.

Ainda era um pouco estranho estar tão perto de alguém que eu costumava ver apenas na televisão.

Bob Esponja se aproximou.

Queria saber se nós gostaríamos pedir mais alguma coisa (na verdade, queria mesmo era pescar informações, considerando os olhares que lançava pra Cara de Guaxinim que agora retorcia as mãos ansiosamente, parada em frente ao bar. Os bêbados no balcão e a mulher do macacão horroroso também nos olhavam disfarçadamente. Até o casal nos fundos tinha interrompido a discussão e agora cochichavam entre si, lançando olhadelas pro nosso lado).

Nós estávamos sem fome pra almoçar, acabamos pedindo duas sobremesas.

– E então, o que você queria falar comigo? – Eu perguntei depois que Bob Esponja saiu pra registrar nossos pedidos.

Eu sabia o que ele queria. Mas não ia facilitar.

– Eu preciso que você me diga onde está o Camus. – ele foi direto – Você sabe onde ele está, não sabe?

Eu ponderei um pouco sobre aquilo. Estava em dúvida.

Por um lado, era verdade que eu fora o primeiro a incentivar aquela coisa dele com o Camus, e que queria o meu amigo livre da Saori. Ontem, de preferência. Também era verdade que eu estava sempre lhe dizendo pra viver mais intensamente, e que achava uma aventura com Milo Scorpion um excelente remédio, inclusive pra auto estima dele.

Mas por outro, eu estava preocupado.

O problema é que eu começara a ter fortes suspeitas de que, mais que uma aventura, ele realmente se envolvera pelo grego. Na verdade, eu tive bastante certeza disso quando desci pra pegar um copo de água no Sábado de madrugada, depois do Natal, e lá estava ele: Taça de vinho na mão, olhos fechados, cabelos vermelhos espalhados pelo encosto do sofá.

– Você quer me matar do coração? – eu havia gritado, assustado. Eram cerca de 5 e meia da manhã.

– O que está fazendo aqui sozinho e no escuro? - eu perguntei.

– Acenda a luz se isso te incomoda. – ele nem se preocupou em abrir os olhos.

– Você está doente? – eu me aproximei preocupado. Ele parecia péssimo.

– Non.

– Então por que está aí todo caído?

Abrindo os olhos e virando a cabeça na almofada, ele deu um sorriso fraco.

– Porque gosto.

– Isso não é coisa sua. – eu disse.

Ele deu um riso seco.

– Não é coisa minha? Claro que é. Sou aquele que medita, esqueceu? Eu medito. Gosto de pensar e de ser melancólico. Estou até cogitando em dar aulas.

Eu ensaiei um sorriso, mas estava preocupado demais pra piadas.

– O Hyoga ligou. - eu falei. Mais pra ter o que falar, me sentando ao lado dele no sofá.

– Hum.

Ele parecia desligado.

– Pediu desculpas. - eu continuei - Disse que vai emendar a semana do Natal até a virada do ano e viajar para o campo com os amigos.

– C'est juste.

Eu franzi o cenho.

– Pensei que você não fosse gostar.

– Pourquoi? - ele perguntou de forma vaga.

Minha pouca paciência se esgotou.

– O que há, Camie? Qual o problema, afinal?

Eu fazia uma boa idéia do problema, mas queria ouvi-lo dizer.

Ele permaneceu inexpressivo.

– Nada.

– Mentiroso. - eu acusei - Você está assim por ter dormido com Milo Scorpion, não é?

Silêncio.

Eu continuei:

– Certo, então você transou com o Milo... Bom, e daí? O que tem de tão errado nisso?

– E daí? – ele repetiu, me encarando, subitamente irritado – Você me pergunta simplesmente 'o que tem de tão errado nisso'? O que tem de tão errado nisso é que, caso você não se lembre, eu estou comprometido e vou me casar com a Saori em menos de dois meses!

Eu dei de ombros.

– Se ela pode ter um caso, você também pode.

Ele ficou de queixo caído.

– Está bem. – Eu suspirei, me virando no sofá, ao ver expressão atordoada dele – Você está certo. Você não é exatamente o tipo de cara que tem amantes, não é? Mas o que realmente importa, Camie, é que você experimentou as calças, e elas não serviram.

– Isso é tudo culpa sua, sabe disso? – ele lançou de repente - Se você tivesse ficado quieto, eu non teria saído por aí experimentando coisas, e non saberia nada sobre calças que não servem.

– Então você deveria culpar o Hyoga. - eu falei - Se ele não tivesse feito a estupidez de ser baleado, a Saori não o teria salvado, e você seria livre pra ficar com quem quisesse.

– Mas eu queria me casar com a Saori. – ele afirmou - Estava achando ótima a idéia. Até descobrir tudo sobre Milo Scorpion, e depois sobre calças que não cabem no corpo.

– É culpa do Milo, então. – eu disse - Você não saberia de calças que não se ajustam se ele não tivesse enfiado a língua na sua boca.

– Ah, Merd! – ele falou jogando a cabeça no sofá outra vez. – Qual é o problema comigo, afinal, me diz? Mon Dieu, ele nem faz o meu tipo!

Eu comecei a rir.

– Ah, Camus, por favor! Não faz o seu tipo? Porque ele é homem? – eu zombei - Ou porque ele sabe escrever?

– Porque ele é o Milo Scorpion. - ele respondeu amargo - Um Casanova moderno irresponsável que brinca de seduzir pra se divertir.

Certo. Eu tinha que admitir que ele tinha um pouco de razão nisso. Mesmo assim tentei confortá-lo.

– Vamos, - eu disse, dando leve batidinhas no seu ombro – não é tão ruim assim.

– Não é tão ruim? – os olhos dele pegaram fogo de repente – É terrível! Mon Dieu, você non vê o que eu fiz? Non percebe o que está acontecendo? O que ele está fazendo? Exatamente o que já fez com dezenas de pessoas, centenas talvez.

– Mas ele disse que você o interessava, não foi?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Francamente, Afrodite, olha bem pra mim. - ele apontou pra si mesmo - O que eu poderia ter pra interessar um homem como Milo Scorpion?

Eu balancei a cabeça. Ah, não, aquilo de novo não.

Sério, eu ainda ia enlouquecer com aquele complexo de inferioridade estúpido.

Ele se achava esquisito: Era ruivo demais – será que ele tinha noção de quantos bilhões as indústrias de cosméticos gastavam por ano tentando reproduzir aquele tom de vermelho, e nunca conseguiam? -, magro demais – vê se pode!- , branco demais.

Francamente.

Felizmente, eu fui poupado de responder aquela pergunta pela entrada do Brian, nosso criado. Mais um secretário geral pra assuntos domésticos, na verdade. Pai inglês, mãe espanhola, francês de coração. Trabalhava para os Chevalier há décadas. Veio com eles de Paris. Cerca de quarenta anos, rosto meio estreito, olhos escuros, nariz adunco. Uniforme impecável. Parecia transpirar eficiência.

– Senhor Chevalier, - ele disse muito formalmente - seu táxi já está esperando.

– Táxi? – eu ecoei, só então reparando nas malas encostadas perto do sofá.

Ele virou o último gole do vinho e depositou o copo vazio sobre a mesinha. Depois levantou do sofá, tomando uma das valises e caminhando até a porta. Brian o seguiu com a outra mala.

– Eu preciso de um tempo, Di. – ele explicou enquanto saía - Pra pensar.

Eu corri atrás dele.

– Você está louco? Será que perdeu todo juízo que Deus lhe deu? Você não pode simplesmente sair assim.

Ele continuou andando.

– Não só posso, como vou.

Foi minha vez de ficar de queixo caído. Eu nunca o havia visto sendo tão impulsivo.

– Mas, eu não entendo. Por que? Você não pode estar fazendo isso só por causa... – então a compreensão me atingiu. - Espera. Não vá me dizer que você... - eu me interrompi.

De repente minha voz soava bastante cautelosa: – Camus, você não está apaixonado por ele, está?

Ele parou imediatamente e olhou pra trás. Pra mim.

– O que? Eu? Apaixonado? Por Milo Scorpion?

– Você me ouviu muito bem. – eu o encarei - Está?

Ele desviou o rosto.

– Eu mal conheço o cara.

– Ah meu Deus, você _está_.

– Não! – ele protestou.

– Eu te conheço a vida inteira, Camus, e nunca o vi agindo desse jeito antes.

Ele não respondeu, simplesmente se virou outra vez, e voltou a andar até a porta.

Eu o segui novamente.

– Você sabe não pode fugir disso pra sempre, não sabe? Você não vai conseguir nada assim. A não ser talvez arruinar a si mesmo.

Ele terminou de ajeitar a mala no carro antes de dar um sorriso fraco.

– Je Sais, Di. Merci – Então entrou no táxi e partiu.

E sim, eu sabia pra onde ele tinha ido - ele sempre ia pro mesmo lugar quando queria ficar sozinho. O apartamento em Paris -, mesmo assim, não tinha certeza se devia contar sobre isso ao Scorpion agora. Porque uma aventura, tudo bem. Mas, paixão? Sei lá... Eu não queria ver meu amigo de coração partido. Vocês sabem como é: pele acinzentada, olhos fundos, expressão rígida. Do jeito que são os rostos de quem teve uma desilusão. O que acontece afinal quando uma pessoa é rejeitada que tranca os músculos do rosto desse jeito? (Possível descoberta científica. Sabe por que os rejeitados não sorriem? Todo mundo diz que não têm motivo pra sorrir. Mas talvez isso seja o efeito de uma enzima especial, o que significa que _não podem_ sorrir. Esse é o tipo de descoberta que ganha prêmios.)

Além disso, eu havia prometido solenemente a ele pelo telefone não revelar seu paradeiro a ninguém.

O loiro continuava olhando pra mim a espera de uma resposta.

– E quais são suas intenções com ele? – eu acabei falando. Depois me arrependi. Coisa mais ridícula de se dizer. Parecia conversa de pai preocupado com a virtude da filha.

– Não sei. Conhecê-lo melhor, eu acho. – ele disse. Ar displicente. Não pareceu muito sincero.

– Ele merece mais do que uma transa. – Eu afirmei. Outra coisa estúpida de se falar, parecendo fala de novela ruim.

– É isso que você acha que eu quero? – Ele perguntou. Os olhos azuis brilhando muito. Um pouco indignado.

– Não sei. O que você quer?

– Mais do que uma transa, é claro. – ele respondeu - Poderia conseguir uma em qualquer lugar e com bem menos esforço do que o que eu tenho dedicado aquele ruivo.

Fazia algum sentido.

– É isso que ele significa pra você? Um esforço? – Pensando que eu teria futuro como escritor de novela brega pra TV.

Ele se remexeu inquieto na cadeira. Parecia irritado

– O que ele significa pra mim não é da sua conta. – ele falou, ríspido.

E depois:

– Que inquisição é essa? Você está com medo de que eu esteja brincando com ele, é isso?

Eu dei de ombros.

– A sua fama o precede, você sabe.

Ele sabia. Passou uma das mãos no rosto e respirou fundo, antes de voltar a falar:

– Olha, eu não quero magoar o Camus, está bem. Penso muito nele e não quero feri-lo nunca, mas não sei se sou capaz de qualquer outra coisa.

Ele parecia tão confuso. Eu fiquei um pouco confuso também.

Bob Esponja apareceu com nossas sobremesas. Nós paramos de falar. Torta de banana pra mim, de chocolate pra ele.

Eu provei minha torta. Melada, com gosto de folha molhada.

Ele provou a dele também. Fez uma careta.

– Qual o gosto? – eu quis saber

– Sabão – ele disse – com aromatizante de chocolate.

Eu assenti.

Silêncio, outra vez.

– Você fala como se não o merecesse. – eu voltei no assunto, enquanto cutucava a minha torta.

Ele havia deixado a dele de lado.

– É isso mesmo. Não mereço.

Eu o olhei surpreso. Estaria louco?

Ele respirou fundo.

– É complicado, – ele disse – você não entenderia. Se eu fosse um monge e só tivesse feito coisas boas na vida ainda assim não mereceria ficar com um cara como ele. Mas isso também não quer dizer que eu não vá tentar se tiver uma chance.

Aquela resposta pareceu surpreender não só a mim, como a ele mesmo.

De repente eu tive vontade de rir pelo absurdo de tudo aquilo. Mas a emoção verdadeira que eu vi no rosto dele me fez engolir a risada.

Ah, meu Deus! Eu percebi então com uma sensação parecida com um choque. Ele amava o Camus. _Realmente_ amava. Dava pra ver nos olhos dele. Eu meio que já tinha desconfiado disso, mas aí estava a confirmação. Como alguém poderia dizer tanta besteira se não estivesse apaixonado? Só que...

– O Camus vai se casar em menos de dois meses, você sabe.

– Não me importa. – ele disse de modo impaciente – Não quero saber. Apenas me diga onde ele se meteu.

– Se ele romper o noivado – eu meio que me senti na obrigação de informar – vai haver muita repercussão negativa... inclusive pra você. E pode apostar que a mocréia da noiva dele vai processá-lo.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, frustrado.

– Eu... não... me importo. – ele estava obviamente a ponto de perder a calma – Só me diga onde ele está.

Eu estava chocado.

Meu Deus! Era verdade, então. Era totalmente verdade. Milo Scorpion, o ator mais badalado do momento, o homem eleito a celebridade mais bonita do mundo dos últimos cinco anos da revista People, estava apaixonado pelo Camus. O meu Camus. Que sempre esteve mais interessado em programas de computador do que em relacionamentos interpessoais. O 'cenourinha quatro olhos' sardento que eu vira crescer. O nerd complexado que se julgava indigno de um segundo olhar. E o homem mais desejado da América estava tão perdidamente apaixonado por ele, de fato, que estava ali agora, em um pub decadente, à vista de vários estranhos, praticamente implorando ao melhor amigo dele, um cara de quem ele nem gostava, apenas pra que lhe dissesse onde ele estava.

Eu respirei fundo, mordendo o lábio.

'Pardon, Camiu,' eu disse a mim mesmo em pensamento 'mas você ainda vai me agradecer por isso no futuro'.

Tirando uma caneta da carteira, eu peguei um guardanapo de papel sobre a mesa, e escrevi ali um endereço.

– Não me decepcione. - Eu falei entregando o papel a ele.

Eu pensei em ameaçá-lo um pouco também, só pro caso dele estar pensando em ferir os sentimentos do Camus de alguma forma, sabe. Mas ele já havia se levantado, e saía apressadamente como se tivesse... bom, um bando de fãs histéricas atrás dele.

* * *

**Nota:**

Rainha francesa de origem italiana, Catarina de Médice nasceu em Florença no dia 13 de abril de 1519, filha de Lorenzo de Médici, duque de Urbino e da francesa Madeleine de La Tour D'Auvergne. Casou-se aos 14 anos com Henrique, segundo filho do rei francês. Durante toda a sua vida de casada, travou uma luta surda com a amante do marido, Diana de Poitiers. Com a morte de Henrique II e de seu filho mais velho, Catarina finalmente conseguiu que Diana devolvesse as jóias da Coroa, com as quais fora presenteada pelo amante (que para isso a havia nomeado "Guardiã das Jóias da Coroa da França"), e a retirar-se da Corte, trocando o belíssimo castelo de Chenonceau pelo muito menos belo castelo de Chaumont-sur-Loire. Ambos na região do Vale do Loire na França.

* * *

**Olá a todos, olha eu aqui de novo. E viram? Não Demorou muito dessa vez ^^ (tá bom que parte disso se deve ao fato de eu ter ficado sem net, com o marido viajando, e sem ter muito o que fazer XD)**

**Mas, bom, gente aí está finalmente o POV do Dite que todos esperavam, espero que gostem (sabe que eu fiquei até tensa de escrever por causa das expectativas XD).**

**E eu sei que era pra termos um POV do Camus aqui tb, mas o Afrodite tomou conta u.u. Ele simplesmente não parava mais de falar, e tanta coisa inútil *apanha*. Tá, teve umas coisas bem legais tb. Como a história da tiara. E o Camus príncipe? \o/... XD**

**Na verdade eu tive essa idéia já faz algum tempo. Eu estava lendo um livro que trazia essa proposta (A Rainha da Fofoca em NY da Meg Cabot): um dos personagens do livro era um príncipe francês na atualidade (Só que no livro isso nem tinha muita relevância com a temática central da história), o que me fez lembrar da corte real portuguesa no Brasil (até hoje ainda existem os descendentes de D. Pedro II - nosso primeiro rei -, eles ainda tem uma casa linda em Paraty e promovem almoços com artistas e gente importante todo ano na feira do livro de Paraty, mas ao mesmo tempo são pessoas comuns, e, obviamente não são mais reconhecidamente nobre). Então pensei que seria legal um dia usar isso em uma trama, sabe, só que de outra forma. Daí quando pensava na trama dessa história me veio a idéia do Camus príncipe (até porque o Camus tem maior jeito de príncipe, fala sério. Só que de príncipe de conto de fadas XD), e das jóias de Catarina de Médice e tudo o mais. E agora acho que já deu pra perceber que na verdade Camus e Milo meio que entraram de gaiato em uma história bem maior que eles, não é? ;)**

**Enfim, mesmo que o nosso príncipe fujão não tenha dado as caras mais uma vez (acho que está com medo de aparecer, depois de tanta crítica por ele ter abandonado o greguinho u.u... XD), nós enfim descobrimos pra onde ele foi. Pra Paris, gente. Nossa, eu achei que ia ser meio óbvio essa, mas ng acertou. Todo mundo com medo dele ter ido atrás da mocréia huahuahau**

**E, como eu já tinha avisado que seria, o POV do Dite, foi mais uma palhinha da visão dele de Camus, Milo e companhia. Sem entrar em méritos da própria vida pessoal dele. Até pq, se o Peixe já enrola assim pra falar da vida dos outros, imagine como seria ele falando da própria vida? XDD**

**E por falar em Peixe enrolado, gostaram da linha de raciocínio dele? Se é que se pode chamar isso de linha, tá mais pra novelo, né? XD Eu particularmente adorei escrever com esse maluquinho. Acho que viciei nisso, na verdade. Comecei a pensar um monte de ch sob a ótica dele. Meu Deus, tenho que parar com isso! o.o... XDD**

**Bem, então é isso, gente, muito obrigada mais uma vez a todos que mandaram reviews, e aos que não mandaram mas curtiram mesmo assim.**

**Beijos todo especiais à** **_Dark. ookami, Kamy Jaganshi, Haina Aquarius-sama,Vengeresse Lolita, Ivy Visinho 2, Persefone-San, e Pandora. Lc._**** Brigada mais uma vez pelo carinho, meninas, pela compreensão, e por todos os votos de felicidade que recebi de vcs.**

**Bjos**

**PS1: Respondendo às reviews que ainda não foram respondidas.**

**_Ivy Visinho: _****Ah, brigada, querida! Pelos parabéns, pela compreensão, pela paciência, por tudo. E sempre que sobrar um tempo pode ter certeza de que me dedicarei a novos chs pra vcs, como fiz agora ^^****_. _****Fiquei feliz em saber que vc gostou da idéia do pov do Hyoga, na verdade era um dos poucos jeito que eu tinha pra dar aquelas pistas. Sim, tadinho, eu botei ele numa bela enrascada mesmo, e, como vc disse, por enquanto só pistas - mais uma aqui nesse ch - mas esclarecimentos mesmo só no final, então formule suas hipóteses XD. Pois é, a situação do Milo tb não está das melhores, conseguir as provas contra os irmãos poderia ser uma boa solução, mas ele nem consegue saber quem é, ou, quem são, o cúmplice do Dohko, quanto mais onde estão escondidas as provas****_. _****Mas vamos ver o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente XD****_. _****Ah, e nem perca o seu tempo, eu já adianto que não, eu ainda não havia falado nada sobre o Rada, é a primeira menção dele na história mesmo, mas, sim, pode juntar tudo XD. Enfim, muito obrigada mais uma vez pela review, por tudo, fico feliz mesmo que esteja gostando ^^. Bjos. PS: Oria sempre será um fofo ^^**

**PS2: Créditos devidos: à Meg Cabot, Kathryn Smith, e Merian Keyes (de quem emprestei particularmente o raciocínio dos muçulmanos, que achei a cara do Dite XD)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 15**

Camus POV

Eu estava sentado junto a janela com a chuva batendo contra a vidraça. Fazia dois dias que eu chegara ali. O apartamento antigo em um prédio vitoriano reformado, herança da minha mãe, sempre fora o meu favorito. O relógio sobre o aparador marcava 17:45. Anoitecia, embora as nuvens espessas que recobriam o céu há muito já tornassem o dia cinzento. Eu havia abandonado meu livro e, letárgico, olhava agora as gotas explodirem no vidro me perguntando se não tinha ficado louco.

Porque, o que poderia ter me levado a agir daquela forma com Milo Scorpion senão a loucura?

O que eu havia feito fora terrível. Muito pior do que chocante. Em que eu estava pensando?

E o pior fora ter todas as fichas caindo na minha cabeça, de repente. Lições de sedução. Tenha dó!

Finalmente eu estava sozinho. Eu precisava de paz e quietude. Ficar isolado pra pensar em meu dilema sem nenhuma distração, particularmente sob a forma de Milo Scorpion.

Em algum lugar lá fora alguém começou a tocar 'La Vie En Rose'. As notas do acordeon chegavam agora baixas e melancólicas até mim através da chuva. Era algo que eles sempre tocavam pra os turistas, mas cuja melodia nunca deixou de me emocionar. New York podia ser a minha casa, mas Paris sempre seria meu lar.

Era pra lá que voltava quando queria ficar sozinho, quando precisava pensar, quando as coisas se tornavam de repente difíceis de mais de suportar. E era lá que eu estava agora. Naquele apartamento onde tinha nascido, com os móveis ainda recobertos pelos lençóis de linho que eu não me dera ao trabalho de tirar, olhando a chuva, e com todo o tempo que queria pra pensar no meu horrível equívoco, e em como iria voltar a fazer as coisas certas novamente.

Só que eu não achava que pudesse.

Via isso agora. Eu não amava a Saori. Agora eu sabia que não a amava. O que sentira por ela não ia além da gratidão, em primeiro lugar, por ela ter salvo a vida do Hyoga, e depois porque, dentre todos os homens possíveis, ela escolhera a mim pra se casar.

Eu ficara lisonjeado com a sua atenção, empolgado com seus beijos – mesmo sem paixão, eu percebia agora -, e gratificado por achar que dentre todos os belos homens que conhecera, ela havia me escolhido.

E foi por isso, eu me dava conta de repente, que eu não havia sentido nada quando a encontrara nos braços do Milo naquela festa. Foi por isso que eu não irrompera porta adentro em uma tempestade de ciúme e raiva.

Eu não a amava.

Mas essa era, naturalmente, a menor das minhas preocupações no momento. O que me pesava muito mais na consciência do que o fato de que eu não a amava – e provavelmente nunca amara – era o conhecimento de que aquilo de que o Afrodite me acusara na madrugada de Sábado era verdade.

Eu estava apaixonado por Milo Scorpion.

E não queria estar. Era horrível saber que estava.

Eu o amava apesar da sua péssima reputação e de que eu desaprovava quase tudo sobre ele, inclusive seus hábitos e estilo de vida. Eu o amava a despeito de ele ser um homem, e de todas as coisas que eu já ouvira ao seu respeito. Eu o amava. Só isso poderia explicar o que havia acontecido aquela noite, quando nós fizemos amor. Porque nossos corpos pareciam se encaixar tão bem um ao outro, e como ele me fizera sentir êxtases de prazer que eu nem sabia que existissem.

Eu o amava, eu percebia agora, por ser tudo o que ele era. O ator sedutor e arrogante, que tinha força e perseverança pra ir atrás do que queria e chegar ao topo na sua profissão. O homem orgulhoso e leal que não se esquecera dos amigos e da família em sua ascensão meteórica, e que não se envergonhava de ser visto em publico com a mãe e os irmãos. O amante gentil e habilidoso capaz de abrir as portas do paraíso, e que tinha, como eu tivera a chance de notar, uma certa propensão à carinhos durante o sono. O garoto inconseqüente, de sorriso travesso, que nunca sabia a hora de parar.

Eu o amava.

Começara amá-lo naquele momento, no corredor daquela festa, quando o surpreendera com a Saori e não conseguira mais tirar os olhos dele. Quando sentira aquela coisa estranha no peito, e não soubera identificar o que era.

Era chocante, mas era a realidade.

Eu estava apaixonado por Milo Scorpion.

O que mais eu poderia fazer então, senão fugir?

Porque aquilo não era possível. Nós não poderíamos ficar juntos. Eu tinha prometido que me casaria com a Saori, não podia voltar atrás na minha palavra. Não podia fazer isso com ela, com a família dela. E, principalmente, não podia destruir tudo por um sentimento que eu sabia que não era correspondido. Que nunca seria.

As chances de Milo Scorpion realmente ficar com um parceiro fixo eram praticamente nulas. Ele até já havia dito em uma entrevista pra Playboy que achava o casamento uma instituição falida, e que os homens não foram feitos pra monogamia.

Eu não entendia exatamente o porquê ele havia se interessado por mim, mas sabia que ele não me amava. Ele não estava apaixonado. Não podia estar. Era só sexo. Nós éramos homens. Eu conhecia as regras.

Aquela proposta inexplicável dele sobre ficarmos juntos, na última noite, só podia ser o resultado do excesso de endorfina no cérebro do cara. Era óbvio que ele tinha falado aquilo só por falar. O que aconteceria depois de uma semana, ou duas, quando ele quisesse que eu sumisse?

Não. De jeito nenhum. Eu não ia esperar que ele me mandasse embora. Eu preferia sair sozinho enquanto ainda me sobrava algum resquício de dignidade.

Então, enquanto eu estava ali sentado refletindo sobre a minha sanidade, ou a falta dela, soou uma batida na porta, tão alta e inesperada que eu quase saltei do sofá.

'Quem poderia ser?' Eu me perguntei enquanto me levantava e ajeitava o roupão em volta do corpo.

Eu só esperava que não fosse a vizinha outra vez, pedindo alguma coisa emprestada. Eu já havia lhe dito que chegara do exterior a pouco tempo e não havia nada em casa, não entendia porque ela continuava insistindo em bater na minha porta. Mon Dieu, será que ninguém podia me deixar em paz?

Só que quando eu abri a porta, meio impaciente pelo incômodo, eu descobri que não era vizinha. Não era absolutamente a vizinha.

A figura parada diante de mim era muito mais alta do que a vizinha. Tinha as roupas encharcadas, olhos azuis penetrantes, e longos cachos loiros dos quais agora escorriam filetes de água, formando pequenas poças no meu tapete.

Eu estava paralisado.

– M... – eu tentei dizer, mas as palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta. De repente era como se eu tivesse perdido toda minha capacidade de fala.

Ele sorriu. Mais um daqueles sorrisos matadores que o colocaram por anos consecutivos no topo da lista das celebridades mais sexy do mundo da revista People. E eu amaldiçoei a mim mesmo por estar tão louco, de fato, que dera pra alucinar com imagens daquele grego.

Então o sorriso sumiu e os olhos azuis se arregalaram, surpresos.

– Meu Deus, Camus, o que é isso? – ele apontou para o roupão que eu vestia.

Eu permanecia imóvel, como se tivesse sido congelado. Uma das mãos ainda segurando a porta aberta sem saber se estava ou não diante de uma criatura desse mundo

– Um... um roupão de banho. - eu me ouvi responder vagamente, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dele.

– Francamente, - ele continuou, passando por mim enquanto entrava no apartamento deixando rastros de água atrás de si - eu não acho que um roupão de banho seja uma roupa apropriada pra se atender a porta. E se fosse outra pessoa?

Eu pisquei os olhos pra me livrar do estupor.

– Milo... - eu disse – você... você está molhando o meu tapete.

E isso foi tudo o que eu fui capaz de falar.

Ele olhou pra baixo, para os próprios sapatos encharcados.

– Ah, desculpa – ele disse, dando um passo pro lado. Pra fora do tapete.

– Como você me encontrou? – eu perguntei então tentando soar autoritário, enquanto pegava uma toalha seca no banheiro e a jogava na direção dele. - O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele passou a toalha pelo rosto molhado, e depois pelos cabelos.

– Eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta a você. – ele olhou em volta, para os móveis cobertos e os enfeites embrulhados em sacos plásticos e declarou: - Este lugar parece uma tumba. Você realmente achou que poderia pensar em alguma coisa séria aqui, Ruivo? É um verdadeiro sarcófago.

– Non é um sarcófago – eu falei – Só está fechado há algum tempo. E é um lugar perfeitamente razoável onde se pode vir para pensar. Especialmente porque eu vim aqui pra ficar _sozinho_.

Se ele entendeu a indireta, não deixou transparecer. Em vez disso, entrou na sala a passos rápidos, e, com a toalha ainda nos ombros, ajoelhou-se ao lado do aquecedor.

– Meu Deus – ele disse, esfregando as mãos enquanto abria mais o gás pra aumentar a temperatura – está gelado aqui dentro. Não sei como você consegue ficar trancado aqui com tão pouca roupa. Você deve estar congelando.

Eu abri a boca pra responder que considerava aquela uma temperatura bastante agradável, na verdade, mas antes que eu tivesse a chance de falar qualquer coisa ele se levantou outra vez perguntando:

– Nietzsche? – ele apontou para ao livro que eu estivera lendo e que deixara sobre a mesinha no centro da sala

Eu assenti.

Ele pegou o volume e passeou rapidamente pelas páginas.

– Está em francês – reclamou.

Eu girei os olhos.

– Vous êtes en France, ne se pas? (1)

– O quê? - ele perguntou sem entender.

Eu fiz um gesto de descaso com a mão.

– Nada.

Ele voltou a fechar o livro e franziu o cenho pensativo

– Como era mesmo aquela frase dele sobre o amor?...

– 'O amor é o estado no qual os homens têm mais probabilidades de ver as coisas tal como elas não são.' – eu respondi prontamente.

Era uma frase muito boa. E bastante verdadeira como eu estava tendo a oportunidade de constatar.

– Não. Não essa. – ele disse distraído. – A outra.

E então pareceu se lembrar: - 'Há sempre alguma loucura no amor. Mas há sempre um pouco de razão na loucura.'

Ele sorriu satisfeito. Eu fechei o rosto.

– Você leu isso em alguma embalagem de cigarro? – eu ironizei, contrariado.

– Não, - ele sorriu outra vez, devolvendo o livro à mesinha – em uma revista em quadrinhos. Eu estou em uma fase de aprimoramento, sabe.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Realmente, como eu podia ter me apaixonado por essa criatura?

– Como me encontrou, afinal? – eu perguntei mais uma vez, voltando no assunto – Não contei a ninguém que vinha pra cá, a não ser...

– Foi exatamente como eu descobri.

– O Afrodite te disse? – Eu perguntei incrédulo. O Afrodite já podia se considerar um homem morto.

– Disse. – ele confirmou – ele é muito razoável, sabia? Muito mais razoável do que você.

Ouvir que eu era menos razoável do que o Afrodite era uma ofensa enorme, é claro. Mas ele não conhecia o Dite, então eu não o podia culpar.

– Tenho sido perfeitamente razoável – eu me defendi.

– Tem? – ele me encarou - Então por que fugiu?

– Eu non fugi, - eu desviei o rosto - só me dei algum tempo pra pensar. E você está acharcado, é melhor tirar essas roupas.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

– Isso é uma proposta?

Pra minha ira, eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

De repente eu me dava conta de que nós estávamos sozinhos naquele apartamento e que a chuva se intensificara de tal modo lá fora que as nuvens haviam deixado o céu escuro como a noite, e a água batia nas vidraças selvagemente. Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia botá-lo pra fora com aquele tempo.

– Non. – eu falei, dando as costas a ele e caminhando até o quarto pra separar algumas roupas secas - Eu só quero evitar me ver incapaz de te mandar embora por conta de uma gripe.

Ele veio atrás de mim

– A sua hospitalidade me encanta, Ruivo. – ele apanhou a camiseta e a calça de moleton que eu joguei pra ele. – A propósito... – ele fixou um olhar lascivo em mim enquanto retirava a blusa molhada - O que você está usando por baixo desse roupão?

Eu engoli em seco. E não apenas pela pergunta. A visão do abdómen firme e definido de Milo Scorpion, com aquelas gotículas de água escorrendo pela pele bronzeada, e aquela faixa de pelos dourados que descia até...

Eu me virei de costas.

– Nada. – eu disse, tentando acalmar minha pulsação enquanto sentia o rosto arder outra vez. – E não é pelo motivo que você está pensando. Eu estava no banho algum tempo antes de você chegar. Non tinha como saber que você apareceria aqui. Aliás, o que você veio fazer aqui mesmo?

– Eu tinha que vir. – eu ouvi a voz dele dizer, enquanto caminhava outra vez até a sala, torcendo pra que ele vestisse logo uma roupa. Eu provavelmente era a única pessoa no mundo que tendo Milo Scorpion sem roupa em seu quarto, preferia que ele estivesse vestido.

– Todo cuidado é pouco em se tratando de um homem como você. – ele continuou - Eu dou um cochilo e quando acordo você fugiu de país e está desfilando em trajes indecorosos pela nova vizinhança.

Eu balancei a cabeça, ainda sem olhar pra ele.

– Você é um homem muito, muito doente.

– Eu sei. – ele disse, e eu me surpreendi com a proximidade da voz dele, e com os braços, que subitamente enlaçavam a minha cintura.

Eu tentei me afastar, mas ele estava me segurando bem forte e não parecia querer soltar.

– Agora venha aqui. – ele me puxou mais de encontro a si. - Acho que preciso dar uma olhada no que tem debaixo desse roupão.

Eu prendi a respiração com a sensação do corpo rígido pressionado firmemente às minhas costas

– Eu acho que me lembro de ter falado que essa coisa que está acontecendo entre agente nunca vai dar certo. – eu tentei me manter o mais íntegro possível, enquanto sua cabeça se curvava pra tocar meu pescoço com os lábios.

– Não. – ele disse, mantendo a boca ali e fazendo com que meu pulso acelerasse loucamente. - Você não disse nada disso. O que você disse foi que queria dormir e pensar sobre isso depois. Bom, já chegou a hora de pensar. E, se você concordar, eu adoraria continuar de onde paramos na última noite.

– Eu estou falando sério, Milo, - eu falei, enquanto sentia os lábios dele deslizarem pelo meu rosto. Alguma coisa dentro de mim estremecia com o toque dele... maldito. - isso não vai dar certo.

– Se você não tirar isso – suas mãos deslizaram até a faixa que segurava meu roupão, os lábios na minha orelha - não vai mesmo.

Eu segurei os braços dele sem saber ao certo se queria afastá-lo ou puxá-lo ainda mais pra mim. Um suspiro involuntário escapando dos meus lábios quando senti sua língua invadindo minha orelha.

– Mon Dieu, - eu disse sem forças, mas recusando-me a entregar às tentações da carne outra vez - será que você non consegue falar sério nem por um minuto?

– Mas eu estou falando seríssimo. – Uma de suas mãos ainda trabalhava no nó da faixa na minha cintura, enquanto a outra já encontrava seu caminho por baixo do meu roupão.

Eu ofeguei com o primeiro toque daqueles dedos em um dos meus mamilos sensíveis e aumentei a pressão nos braços que eu segurava. Então, com um puxão firme, eu o empurrei, me afastando.

– Por Deus, - eu falei, enquanto ajeitava o roupão em torno do corpo e tentava estabilizar a respiração outra vez – quantos braços você tem?

Ele sorriu, mordendo o lábio provocativamente.

– Você não reclamou disso da última vez.

Eu suspirei.

– Olha – eu disse – aquilo que aconteceu aquela noite... foi apenas empolgação, está bem? Non era eu. Eu não faço esse tipo de coisa. Non sou desse jeito.

– Mas engana bem. – ele disse com uma risada sugestiva.

– Eu sei – eu falei, me sentido corar outra vez pela lembrança do que exatamente eu havia feito pra provocar aquela risada. 'Seja forte', eu pensei.

– É sério, - eu disse - me desculpa se eu enganei você, ok? Mas isso, seja lá o que for, tem que parar. Tem que parar agora.

– Espera. – ele parecia chocado - Você está me dispensando, é isso?

Era normal que ele estivesse chocado. Provavelmente eu era a único ser humano na face da Terra que recusaria uma chance de ter Milo Scorpion como amante por uma semana ou duas. Que era mais ou menos o quanto os casos dele costumavam durar.

Mas isso provavelmente se devia ao fato de eu também ser o único que não gostava da idéia de ter meu coração partido por ele.

– Não, – eu falei – eu não estou te dispensando. Porque pra eu poder te dispensar nós teríamos que ter começado algum relacionamento, em primeiro lugar. O que non aconteceu.

– Não? – ele parecia mais incrédulo ainda. – Poxa, você quase me enganou mesmo.

Eu permaneci em silêncio. Não sabia o que mais podia dizer. Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse insistir tanto. Achei até que ele fosse ficar aliviado, sabe. Quer dizer, todos os caras que entram em caso após caso não estão sempre procurando um motivo pra terminar? Pra poder partir pra outra? E eu estava _dando_ isso a ele. Ele devia era se ajoelhar aos meus pés e agradecer.

Em vez disso, ele parecia estar confuso.

– E quem vai contar isso pro Max? – ele perguntou.

Eu o encarei.

– O quê?

– Você não pode terminar comigo agora – ele disse – nós nem decidimos quem vai ficar com a guarda do Maxie. E você já pensou no impacto terrível que esta separação vai ter na mente dele? Ele vai precisar de terapia por causa disso.

Certo. Ele estava brincando.

Levou algum tempo pra que eu percebesse, mas finalmente eu entendi que ele estava brincando. A resistência dele era de mentira. Era tudo de mentira. Ele nem ligava. Nem ligava mesmo.

Mas aquilo era até bom. Agora seria mais fácil sair daquela história.

Só que uma parte de mim – aquela parte irracional de mim que ainda insistia em acreditar que aquilo podia ter um final feliz – estava meio ferida. Estava machucada por causa da rapidez com que ele começou a fazer piada sobre uma coisa que, ainda que breve, significara muito pra mim. Mais do que eu quisera admitir.

Mas era mesmo melhor assim, eu pensei. Bem melhor. Agora as coisas finalmente poderiam voltar a ser como antes. Tudo voltaria ao normal.

Era melhor que eu saísse daquilo o quanto antes. Enquanto o estrago não fosse irreparável. Enquanto eu ainda achava que seria capaz de me levantar outra vez.

Eu entrei no jogo dele pra tentar disfarçar o quanto aquilo me afetava.

– Eu achei que Max – eu falei, em um tom que esperava que soasse indiferente – fosse nosso Husk Siberiano.

– Mudei de idéia. – ele respondeu – O nome do cachorro é Ben. Max é nosso primeiro filho. Nós vamos adotar três. Dois meninos e uma menina, como Brad e Angelina.

Eu suspirei. Ele estava apenas provocando, eu sabia. Era isso que ele fazia. Ele provocava.

Só que esse tipo de provocação doía.

– Você non devia ter vindo aqui, Milo – eu falei afinal.

– Eu precisava vir. – ele sorriu de lado - Você ficou com a minha camisa, lembra? Ela era a minha favorita.

Ele estava se referindo a camisa que eu pegara emprestada em seu armário na outra noite, ou melhor, na manhã da outra noite. Bom, ele havia inutilizado a minha, e eu precisava sair dali vestindo alguma coisa, não é?

Mas é claro que ele não estava ali pela camisa.

– Eu falo sério, Milo. – eu disse.

– Ei, - de repente ele parecia irritado – nós tivemos uma noite ótima. Pelo menos eu achei ótima. E você também parecia estar gostando bastante. Então eu acordo e você simplesmente evaporou do país. Não deixa recado, não atende as minhas chamadas. E, quando eu finalmente consigo descobrir onde você se meteu, enfrento sete horas e quarenta e cinco minutos em um avião comercial lotado e venho até aqui só pra conseguir uma explicação razoável, você me diz que não quer mais nada comigo? O que mudou, afinal? Você se arrependeu? É porque eu sou homem, é isso?

– Non. – eu balancei a cabeça – não é nada disso.

Eu não me importava com o fato dele ser um homem. Era um pouco estranho sim descobrir aquela altura que eu podia sentir atração por homens, mas eu não tinha problema com isso.

– É o quê, então? – ele perguntou

– Eu... Eu só... – eu umedeci os lábios, pensando em alguma coisa pra dizer a ele. Qualquer coisa, menos a verdade. Eu não podia dizer a verdade. Era vergonhoso demais.

– Eu só não consigo. – eu disse, por fim - Não consigo mesmo.

Ele deu alguns passos pela sala, e então se sentou no sofá.

– Isso está ficando muito estranho. – ele apoiou o cotovelo no descanso de braço e o queixo na mão, me encarando – Você não consegue o quê?

– Fazer isso. – eu falei – Ser desse jeito. Eu não consigo ir pra cama assim casualmente. Nunca entendi o propósito disso direito, sabe. E, ainda por cima, fazer isso com você, o 'Rei do Sexo Casual'. Não dá. Eu simplesmente não sou assim.

– Certo. – ele disse, e pra minha surpresa o tom de brincadeira havia desaparecido. Agora ele parecia estar... magoado?

– Foi isso que eu fui pra você, então? Uma coisa casual?

Se eu não estivesse ali, vendo a expressão no rosto dele, eu juraria que ele estava brincando. Mas não havia nem um pouco de humor nos seus olhos agora.

– Milo, – eu falei – por favor. Non venha me dizer que você queria que fosse mais do isso. Mais do que um caso. Certo? Quer dizer... queria?

Eu tentei esconder a ansiedade. Não havia a menor possibilidade de Milo Scorpion estar interessado em mais do que um caso passageiro. Eu sabia que não. Era pura ilusão pensar o contrário

Então quando ele respondeu que agora realmente não teríamos como saber e me lançou aquele sorriso triste e frio, eu não consegui evitar encará-lo. Era como se ele tivesse se transformando. De repente, não havia mais nada de engraçado, nem bobo ou casual nele.

Como era possível?

Eu não tinha sido apenas mais um entre tantos outros com quem ele já tinha se envolvido?

Ele não falava sobre cachorros e adotar crianças com todos eles?

Eu dei um suspiro fundo, e ao soltar o ar disse:

– Milo, eu já tinha te falado. Você sabe que eu estou pra me casar em dois meses. Não posso entrar em outro relacionamento agora.

Aquilo podia não ser toda a verdade, mas era parte dela.

– Cancele a porra do casamento, então! – ele se exaltou

Eu balancei a cabeça.

– Não posso.

– Por que não?

Eu suspirei cansado.

Como se ele não soubesse. Como se aquilo não fosse tudo sobre o que nós havíamos conversado desde a primeira vez em que eu fui procurá-lo, aquele dia no seu apartamento. Será que eu tinha mesmo que dizer a ele? Tinha que falar as palavras?

– Vous savez pourquoi.(2) - eu disse.

– Por causa do que ela fez pelo seu irmão.

Eu assenti.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo impaciente.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Camus, se você quer agradecer a garota, faça um cheque pra ela.

Eu balancei outra vez a cabeça, agora com incredulidade.

– Estou falando sério.

– Eu também.

Era o que parecia mesmo. Eu nunca tinha visto ele daquele jeito.

– Non. – Minha voz falhou. Eu tentei me controlar. Aquele não era um bom momento pra vacilar. – É sério mesmo, Milo, eu não posso. Não posso me deixar levar desse jeito.

'Não sobraria nada de mim', eu completei em pensamento.

Silêncio.

Ele me encarava. Os olhos firmemente presos aos meus.

Um minuto se passou. Dois.

Ele se levantou. Calçou os sapatos molhados e foi em direção à saída. Eu presumi que fosse embora e segurei a cabeça, pressionando as têmporas. De olhos fechado eu sentia as primeiras pontadas da enxaqueca chegando.

Eu ouvi a porta da frente bater.

'Era melhor assim', eu pensei outra vez, me permitindo enfim desabar. Finalmente eu podia deixar que minhas mãos tremessem sobre o encosto do sofá onde eu me apoiara. Sim, era melhor desse jeito. Eu havia dito a verdade a ele. Eu não podia continuar com aquilo. Principalmente com alguém como ele, que era tão rápido, tão devastador. Ele era realmente o tipo de cara por quem se destruiria um quarto de hotel.

E o que eu estava sentindo por ele – o que percebi que havia começado a sentir – era profundo demais... perigoso demais. Se eu não pusesse logo um fim naquilo, sabia que me perderia totalmente. Eu estaria acabado.

Então, enquanto eu estava ali, a cabeça caída pra frente pelo peso que parecia se concentrar dentro dela, um aperto esquisito no peito, eu ouvi o barulho firme de passos.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de me virar pra olhar, eu me senti ser puxado com força pelo braço, e, de repente, eu encarava o rosto furioso de Milo Scorpion.

Ele estivera lá o tempo todo, eu percebi. Provavelmente abrira a porta pra sair, e então, desistindo do que ia fazer a batera de volta. E eu, pensando que ele tivesse ido, me deixara fraquejar daquele jeito. Era tão constrangedor.

Uma de suas mãos ainda apertava o meu braço enquanto a outra se dirigia a minha nuca, os dedos prendendo-se aos meus cabelos. Os olhos brilhando perigosamente, à centímetros dos meus.

Eu levei uma mão ao peito dele para afastá-lo, mas tudo que pude fazer foi deixá-la ali, sentindo os contornos firmes dos músculos sob a camiseta emprestada, e seu coração, que batia tão rápido quanto o meu.

Era incrível que mesmo em uma situação daquelas, eu ainda conseguisse ficar tão consciente do corpo dele. Das coxas torneadas. A barriga firme e bem definida. O contorno dos músculos dos braços. Os lábios mornos e macios. As veias latejando ao lado do pescoço onde os cachos dourados desciam contrastando com a gola da camiseta escura. O desenho bonito do queixo, cujos músculos pareciam tremer tão violentamente agora.

Ele me encarava. Um turbilhão de raiva e desejo enovelando-se nas íris azuladas

– Seu Ruivo estúpido! – ele sibilou rente aos meus lábios. E antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sua boca já estava sobre a minha, devorando-a.

Eu enrijeci. E o teria afastado se não fossem dois fatos. O primeiro era que ele me segurava com força e não me deixaria escapar. E o segundo era que...

Eu não queria me desvencilhar.

Eu sabia que dada a força dos meus sentimentos não conseguiria me controlar, mas era incapaz de me obrigar a afastá-lo.

Com a mão ainda espalmada em seu peito eu sentia cada tendão, cada músculo. Não podia ver, mas podia sentir... e como sentia! Sentia seu peso me pressionando contra a parede, a respiração pesada, o calor de seu corpo, o cheiro intoxicante da sua pele, o gosto enlouquecedor dos lábios. Entorpecido pelas sensações eu me colei ainda mais a ele, segurando sua nuca, e deixando que meus dedos se perdessem na cascata dourada que eram seus cabelos.

Uma parte minha me culpava por ser tão fraco. A outra, no entanto, revelava o puro desejo que sentia de ter o corpo dele contra o meu mais uma vez... A carícia furiosa das línguas... a sensação tentadora de seus dedos passeando pela minha pele. Meu corpo batia de encontro ao dele, vibrando, enquanto o beijo foi ficando mais intenso, e a seguir quase brutal.

Sua boca era quente, faminta, beirando o cruel. Eu sufoquei um gemido quando seus dedos encontraram um mamilo intumescido, depois o outro, provocando-os. O choque de calor enviando chamas internas de reação direto dentro de mim. Eu me sentia arder, e já começava a perceber aquele volume conhecido se formando abaixo da minha cintura...

E então tudo parou.

Ainda me segurando contra a parede, ele cessou com as carícias e afastou o rosto, tentando controlar a própria respiração.

– Por que você fugiu? – ele perguntou. Os olhos incrivelmente azuis de pupilas dilatadas, fixos nos meus

Trêmulo e ofegante demorou pra que eu entendesse do quê exatamente ele estava falando.

– Je... je l'ai dit (3) - eu gaguejei - ...Eu precisava de um tempo e...

– A verdade, Ruivo. – ele me interrompeu. – Eu quero a verdade. Viajei quase oito horas pra ouvir a verdade, e não vou sair daqui sem ela. Por que fugiu de mim?

Eu estava zonzo, como se tivesse acabado de virar uma garrafa inteira de Vodka.

Eu não podia dizer a verdade a ele. Não podia lhe contar sobre o que eu estava sentindo. Sobre o que percebera que sentia por ele. Era tão humilhante! Principalmente ali, prensado contra uma parede, desgrenhado, e excitado. Mon Dieu, a que estado eu fui chegar! Eu não tinha mais dignidade alguma. Fora a isso que ele me reduzira.

De repente eu senti raiva. Raiva dele por me deixar daquele jeito. Raiva por saber que ele podia, simplesmente por existir, ser a causa da minha fraqueza. Firmando as mãos em seus ombros eu o empurrei com força, me desvencilhando do seu abraço

– Porque não pode ser. – eu falei friamente, enquanto me afastava, ajeitando o roupão pra me recompor e tomava o cuidado de não olhar em seu rosto. – Você sabe que não pode ser.

Ele permaneceu parado, os ombros tensos. Em seguida, em três passos largos, estava diante de mim outra vez.

– Eu não aceito essa resposta. – ele disse. Sua mão segurando o meu queixo, me obrigando a olhar pra ele novamente. O desejo declarado em seus olhos me fazendo perder o fôlego outra vez.

Eu respirei fundo

– Está errado – eu falei, percebendo derrotado que nenhuma das razões que eu havia apresentado a ele até agora, ou das que poderia vir a apresentar, iriam satisfazê-lo. – Você não vê que está errado? Está tudo errado. Eu estou errado não importa o que você diga.

– E foi por isso – ele disse, contornando meu rosto com os dedos – que você fugiu de mim?

– Oui – eu concordei, sentindo outra vez as pontadas doloridas na cabeça somadas aquele aperto insuportável no peito. Eu olhei pra baixo. – Eu não poderia... não poderia suportar.

– Não poderia suportar deixar sua noiva pra estar comigo. Um libertino depravado. – Não era uma pergunta.

Eu olhei pra ele. Parecia haver certa tristeza em seus olhos agora, embora ele sorrisse enquanto delineava lentamente meus lábios com o polegar .

– Non, il n'est pas (4) – eu neguei, surpreendendo a mim mesmo - É só que... – eu tentava encontrar uma explicação, mas as pontadas na cabeça e o toque das mãos dele, sem mencionar a tristeza em seus olhos, estavam dificultando o meu raciocínio - eu estou noivo e vou me casar, e... e é horrível saber que se está noivo pra se casar com alguém e achar que poderia estar... apaixonado por outra pessoa.

Mal as palavras haviam saído da minha boca, e eu queria colocá-las pra dentro outra vez. Não dava pra acreditar que eu havia dito mesmo aquilo. Mas a expressão surpresa no rosto dele me alertava pra realidade de que eu dissera sim.

Eu havia falado. Admitira em voz alta, pela primeira vez, o que vinha pesando tanto em meus ombros. E a consciência disso era ao mesmo tempo chocante e libertadora. Era um medo selvagem e estranhamente agradável. Um tipo de expectativa dolorida por algo que eu não podia explicar.

E então deixou de ser agradável.

Porque Milo Scorpion sorriu, e uma mão gelada pareceu se fechar em volta do meu estômago. 'Ele estava rindo de mim', eu pensei. De repente eu me sentia patético. Muito mais do que quando me chamavam de 'Cenourinha Quatro Olhos' no colégio, ou quando eu era sempre o último a ser escolhido para os times nas aulas de ginástica. Muito mais do que quando tinha que me esconder no banheiro e almoçar sozinho no intervalo. Muito mais.

Eu tinha sido ingênuo. O que eu estava pensando? Que um cara como Milo Scorpion poderia mesmo estar interessado em mim? O nerd esquisito? Todos os que riram de mim ao longo dos anos estavam certos. Eu era mesmo digno de piada.

Só que ele não começou a rir. Pra minha surpresa seu sorriso não parecia de deboche. Em vez disso ele parecia estar... feliz? E o que era aquele calor em seus olhos? Como se tivessem sido agitados por alguma emoção que eu não sabia definir.

Ele limpou a garganta, se obrigando a ficar sério outra vez.

– Isso é mesmo muito estranho – ele falou então. Era impressão minha, ou ele parecia estar desconfortável? – porque eu também acho horrível você saber que uma pessoa irá se casar com outra, e achar que poderia estar... Não – ele se corrigiu – ...e eu _sei _que estou apaixonado por ela.

Meu queixo caiu.

De repente minha garganta tinha ficado seca, e eu me sentia incapaz de mover um único músculo.

Ali, parado, olhando pra ele - a respiração subitamente curta, os lábios entreabertos, o coração disparado -, eu tinha certeza de que devia ter entendido alguma coisa errada. Tinha que ter entendido. Eu não devia ter escutado direito, era isso. Só isso poderia explicar o sorriso nos lábios dele e a súbita comoção em seus olhos.

Dessa vez, quando a mão dele se moveu na minha direção, eu não pensei em recuar. Ou protestar. Nem conseguiria. Em vez disso fiquei completamente imóvel enquanto ele segurava meu queixo e sua boca se aproximava do meu ouvido.

– Eu amo você, seu Francês dissimulado – ele sussurrou antes de capturar meus lábios outra vez. E eu já não era mais capaz de pensar em nada.

* * *

**Notas:**

1 - Você está na França, não é?

2 - Você sabe porque.

3 - Eu... eu já disse

4 - Não, não é isso.

* * *

**Oi de novo, aqui estou eu outra vez com mais um ch pra vcs ^^**

**E antes de começar a comentar o ch eu queria me desculpar pela demora na resposta das reviews. É que como meu tempo anda meio curto eu optei por dividir o pouco tempo livre que tenho entre a criação dos chs e as respostas das review. Assim consigo que os chs saiam numa velocidade um pouco melhor pra vcs. Infelizmente às vezes (quase sempre) acontece de no meio do processo eu empolgar com o ch que estou escrevendo e não conseguir fazer outra coisa u.u. É sério, às vezes estou tomando banho e vem uma idéia e eu tenho vontade de parar o banho pra ir escrever de medo que ela se perca depois u.u . Enfim, espero que me perdoem, e que o tempo ganho na publicação de cada ch sirva como compensação pela demora nas respostas ^^.**

**Então, vamos aos comentários.**

**Antes de mais nada: Camus voltouuuu! \o/ *grita* É, eu tb estava com saudade ^^. Mas acho que esses dias de solidão foram bons pra ele, não? Ele finalmente se deu conta da realidade. Até que enfim, né ruivo.**

**Aliás, alguém reparou que ele está patinando um pouco mais no francês? Misturando mais as línguas, eu digo. Eu achei que seria o normal depois de alguns dias na França ^^"**

**E Milo safado. Fazendo uso do poder que tem sobre o corpo do Francês pra arrancar a verdade dele. Eu tb quero uma sessão de interrogatório dessa com o Milo! hauhauhua.**

**E o que acharam do final? Vou admitir que foi uma parte bem difícil de ser escrita. Eu queria que soasse natural, mas ainda assim romântica. Que ficasse fofo, mas sem deturpar a personalidade deles. Que mostrasse os sentimentos envolvidos na cena, sem parecer novela mexicana. Resumindo: um desafio e tanto. Por isso queria muito mesmo saber o que acharam do resultado.^^ De qualquer forma, pra bem ou pra mal, finalmente eles esses dois cabeças duras se declararam, né? *feliz por isso* E o lemon esperado só no próximo ch =D**

**E é isso, gente, espero que tenham gostado de mais esse ch, muito, muito, muito obrigada a todos que acompanham e um agradecimento super especial as fofas que me mandaram reviews: ****_Axly, Vengeresse Lolita, Becky Gemini, Kamy Jaganshi, Dark ooKami, Pandora Lc, Haina Aquarius-sama, Persefone-San, e Ivy Visinho 2_****, brigadão mais uma vez, meninas, de verdade, vcs sabem como a opinião de vcs é importante pra mim, né? ^^**

**Bjos**

**PS: Respondendo as reviews que ainda não foram respondidas:**

**_Pandora Lc:_**** Huahuahua... pois é foi rápido mesmo, né, pra vc ver o que o ócio não faz... falta do que fazer é o melhor energético XD Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do POV do Dite, eu sou até suspeita pra comentar sobre isso pq adoroooo aquele peixinho ^^. O jeito dele de ver as coisas é único, muito cômico mesmo. Pior que pega, eu fiquei uma semana mais ou menos com um jeito Dite de pensar a vida hauhauahua. Enfim muito obrigada por mais essa review, querida, espero que tenha gostado desse novo ch, e da cara do Camie ao ver o Milo aparecendo na sua porta (eu fiquei imaginando o ruivo, lá, paralisado, achando que tava alucinando, com cara de quem viu assombração hauahuahua)**

**Bjos**

**Ps: Eu não sabia se devia responder sua review por PM ou aqui, mas no fim resolvi responder aqui mesmo, espero que não se importe ^^**

**_Ivy Visinho 2:_**** Huhauhua, verdade, o Dite fala por dez pessoas XD. Agora vc entende pq o Camus falou em algum ch que tinha pena do Máscara às vezes, depois dessa eu tb tenho pena dele XDD. Mas eu adoro ele, mesmo parecendo uma matraca ^^. Ele é hilário XD. Hauhaauhua, sim, faça isso, é ótimo. Mas já te aviso que vai ser difícil voltar ao normal depois, eu mesma passei cerca de uma semana, depois que escrevi o ch, no modo Dite de ver a vida XDD, foi fantástico hauhaua. E ele é mesmo uma pessoa feliz, bem otimista, é uma das coisas que eu gosto tanto nele, conseguir enxergar sempre o lado bom das coisas ^^. Então, muito obrigada mais uma vez pela review, fiquei feliz em saber que vc gostou do ch, e espero que tenha gostado desse tb ^^.**

**Bjos**

**PS 2: Créditos devidos: à Meg Cabot**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 16**

Milo POV

E outra vez eu o sentia derreter em meus braços. Cada camada daquela grossa barreira de gelo que ele insistia em manter em torno de si cedendo pouco à pouco. Será que ele não sabia? Não percebia que aqueles olhos frios, aquela muralha de resistência que ele lutava por construir a sua volta, era um desafio irresistível? Obviamente não, eu concluí enquanto enlaçava sua cintura e o puxava contra mim de um jeito tão possessivo que pareceu surpreendê-lo. Se é que era isso que significava o suspiro que ele soltou contra meus lábios.

Eu sabia, pelo suave som que ele emitiu (embora eu não pudesse dizer se era de prazer ou de protesto) quando nossos lábios se tocaram, que meu beijo estava ainda mais exigente do que antes, como se reivindicasse o título de proprietário dele.

Mas eu não podia evitar. Eu já havia passado do ponto de ser paciente. Ele me amava. Isso era tudo em que eu conseguia pensar enquanto o esmagava de encontro ao meu corpo e sugava seus lábios, sua língua.

Eu estava despindo minha alma em frente a ele, e exigia que ele entregasse a dele também.

E ele não parecia se importar.

Ele não tinha hesitado nem tentado se afastar quando eu o puxei pra perto. Ao contrário, suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas costas e seus joelhos se encaixaram entre os meus, o calor das suas coxas como que chamuscando as minhas pernas.

Ele se apertava contra mim. O ardor que emanava de sua boca e de seu corpo parecendo consumir-me. Eu podia sentir o desejo dele através do tecido do roupão, aquela protuberância rígida, pressionando firmemente a minha pelve. E o encontro das ereções me fez gemer, e beijá-lo com mais intensidade ainda. Mordendo os lábios macios, descendo pelo queixo bem feito pra explorar a pele alva do pescoço, enquanto minhas mãos entravam por baixo do roupão subindo pelas coxas firmes para envolver ás nádegas nuas.

Uma violenta onda de luxuria pareceu explodir dentro de mim ao agarrá-lo pelos quadris e suspendê-lo, apenas para depositá-lo, um segundo depois, sobre a cama macia do quarto em que eu me trocara. Fazendo-o deitar-se sob o peso do meu corpo.

Nossos olhares se encontraram. Os olhos castanhos avermelhados, escurecidos de desejo, brilhavam de forma estranha. Havia uma luz intensa nas feições esculpidas e sua respiração estava tão rápida e curta quanto a minha.

Ele me amava. O pensamento parecia dar voltas. Cada fibra do meu ser pulsava, vibrava, cantava, com o que eu havia acabado de descobrir. Meu coração parecia bater no ritmo das palavras. Ele me amava.

Por isso me pareceu muito certo desatar finalmente o nó que segurava o roupão dele, fazendo-o escorregar por seus ombros. E a visão do corpo perfeito, da beleza da pele clara contrastando com os cabelos vermelhos esparramados pelos lençóis brancos da cama, foi quase demais pra mim.

Em resposta, as mãos rápidas e impacientes dele já estavam puxando minha camiseta por cima da cabeça, apalpando a pele. Eu o ajudei a tirar minhas calças, enquanto meus lábios deslizavam pelos ombros largos, descendo pela pele macia, se fechando sobre um mamilo endurecido. Uma onda de prazer me atravessou quando eu o senti estremecer e gemer, levando uma mão à minha cabeça, puxando-a pra mais perto.

Uma energia selvagem e incontrolável estava surgindo dentro de mim. O contato elétrico das nossas peles, as ereções se roçando. De repente, era como se eu não conseguisse me mover rápido o bastante, minhas mãos não eram velozes o suficiente pra satisfazer meu desejo.

E todo o tempo eu não conseguia parar de lembrar as palavras dele. Enquanto meus lábios desciam sugando, mordendo, marcando a carne macia. Ele estava apaixonado por mim, eu pensei outra vez, e então murmurei, em uma voz tão enrouquecida que eu mal reconhecia como minha:

– Fique comigo. – eu pedi - Diga que vai cancelar o casamento e ficar comigo. - Meus lábios saboreando a pele firme da barriga, descendo para o meio das pernas alongadas.

Ele emitiu um grunhido quando meu hálito soprou o pêlo que cercava a virilidade tesa.

– Você só precisa dizer... – eu sussurrei contra sua pele, segurando o órgão pulsante em minhas mãos, admirando aquele instrumento de prazer, observando de perto as veias e a ponta do falo à meia luz dos abajures, antes de vagarosa e provocativamente provar a carne intumescida com a língua.

O contato fez com que ele gemesse ainda mais alto e arqueasse o corpo contra o meu, os dedos fechando-se e agarrando meus cabelos. Encorajado pela reação, meus lábios logo acompanharam a língua e eu o acolhi o máximo que pude. Minha boca formando um estojo macio ao redor do falo palpitante.

– Diga... – eu insisti, sentindo seus dedos se afundarem ainda mais nos meus cabelos enquanto eu passava a língua ao longo do músculo duro, fazendo outro gemido escapar da sua garganta.

Então, com uma rapidez de tirar o fôlego, ele me puxou pra cima outra vez, invertendo as posições. Só parando quando já estava sobre mim, uma das mãos prendendo meus pulsos acima da cabeça.

– O... o que você está fazendo? – eu perguntei ofegante.

Ele sorriu. Os olhos rubros escurecidos pareciam enevoados.

– Você non pode estar sempre no controle, Milo. – ele sussurrou. Enquanto falava, roçou lentamente a mão livre pela minha coxa. Seus lábios se apertando novamente de encontro a minha boca. A mão subindo pelos meus quadris, escorregando pelo abdómen. Tracejando com os dedos uma trilha em direção ao ponto mais quente do meu corpo, e depois pra trás novamente.

E em cada lugar que ele tocava eu sentia como se tivesse sido marcado com fogo. Minha respiração vinha em golpes ofegantes. Eu tremi, e meus olhos perderam o foco por um momento quando os dedos finos acariciaram um dos meus mamilos sensíveis. Seus lábios começando uma trilha de beijos lentos com a boca aberta, até a base da minha garganta, enquanto seus quadris trabalhavam sobre os meus e meu corpo trepidava, como um fio desencapado, por baixo dele.

Nada havia sido tão glorioso quanto o calor daquela boca ao se fechar sobre um mamilo endurecido após o outro. Brincando com a língua... e fazendo com que correntes de desejo atravessassem minha espinha. Eu me agarrei nos cabelos vermelhos, enquanto meu corpo se arqueva involuntariamente contra o dele. E, durante algumas pulsações, eu estava convencido de que havia ido para o paraíso.

Não era assim que costumava ser. Não era aquilo que eu costumava ter. Aquela entrega, aquele dedilhar de emoções, aquela guerra completa em meu sistema nervoso, uma verdadeira batalha entre os sentidos. Normalmente era eu a tomar a iniciativa, a estar no comando das ações, eu não me abandonava desse jeito, eu nunca havia sido o passivo antes.

Mas era Camus ali, eu pensei. O homem que eu descobrira amar e que, agora eu sabia, me amava também. Podia parecer patético, mas se fosse pra ser desse jeito com alguém, certamente teria que ser com ele. E eu o queria. Por Deus, como o queria! Meu corpo inteiro parecia clamar por ele. Eu sentia o sangue bombear em toda a minha região púbica enquanto ele descia em beijos lentos e úmidos pela minha barriga, suas mãos acariciando meu corpo, apertando, alisando... até que seus dedos roçaram em uma parte que me fez prender o fôlego, sua mão se fechando sobre o órgão palpitante.

Eu afundei ainda mais os dedos nos cabelos compridos e gemi, pressionando seus ombros. Sentindo a tensão se avolumar no ritmo dos movimentos de vai e vem que sua mão impunha.

Inebriado, eu me esfregava contra ele, empinando o corpo, em uma ânsia por satisfação. Mas cada movimento frenético só trazia mais e mais sensações devastadoras e maravilhosas.

– Vem, – eu me ouvi dizer entre ofegos, abrindo mais as pernas pra acomodá-lo - eu quero você.

– Por que a pressa? – ele murmurou com uma voz calma, profunda, deixando a mão livre escorrer lentamente pelos meus ombros, até a coxa, enquanto seu olhar acompanhava o movimento. – Eu ainda nem consegui olhar pra você direito.

– Eu quero você... – eu exigi outra vez, alucinado, a respiração sibilante - ...dentro de mim, agora.

Eu o senti estremecer. Ele mordeu o lábio, e então deu um meio sorriso.

– Você quer apenas uma parte de mim dentro de você.

– Droga! – eu comecei a protestar, e em seguida arfei quando ele enterrou a cabeça entre minhas coxas e tomou-me inteiro em sua boca.

Com um gemido que era quase um soluço, eu me retorci de encontro a ele, àquela boca que me sugava, tão gentilmente a princípio que era uma tortura, para, a seguir, ficar mais forte e mais rápida, até que eu mesmo tive que morder os lábios para não gritar. E todo o tempo as mãos dele continuavam explorando meu corpo, acendendo pequenas fogueiras de carência em locais exóticos.

Até que ele fez deslizar um dos dedos pra baixo, pra dentro de mim. E eu fui inundado por uma maré de sensações difusas que eu não julgava possível existir. Urgência, desejo, dor, prazer. O gemido dele se misturou ao meu quando ele encontrou meu ponto mais sensível.

Arfante pela intensidade do calor que se espalhou pelo meu corpo quando ele insinuou primeiro um e depois outro dedo na abertura estreita, explorando aquele ponto que me fazia enlouquecer, eu estava certo de que meu coração disparado acabaria por explodir. E tudo que eu conseguia fazer era me arquear cada vez mais contra ele. Contra a pressão da mão, e dos lábios, que despertavam sensações em mim que quase me faziam chorar de prazer.

– Camus... – eu supliquei entre ofegos - por favor... eu... eu não te torturei assim.

Ele levantou a cabeça, como se despertasse de um transe. Os olhos semicerrados e desfocados, o rosto corado, os lábios entreaberto, túrgidos e avermelhados... e só essa visão foi o suficiente pra me fazer gemer outra vez.

Sem poder esperar mais, eu enlacei seus quadris com as pernas, puxando-o contra mim, ao mesmo tempo em uma das minhas mãos se fechava ao redor do membro viril, guiando-o até a minha entrada. Ele emitiu um som rouco, estremecendo, e pressionou os lábios rudemente contra os meus enquanto seus dedos eram lentamente substituídos pela parte dele que eu mais desejava e também temia.

A ponta do seu membro era aveludada, mas também dura como pedra. Agarrado aos ombros fortes e sentindo-os tremer pelo esforço que ele fazia pra ser gentil, eu me pressionei ainda mais contra aquela rigidez, enquanto nosso beijo se tornava mais quente e a seguir quase feroz.

Ele me penetrou com um gemido, e minha primeira reação foi soltar um grito e me retesar para afastá-lo, não conseguindo evitar a idéia de que devia ter algo errado... mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabendo que estava certo.

Ele parou imediatamente envergonhado, envolvendo minha cabeça com as mãos enquanto sussurrava palavras de conforto em francês, embora eu não entendesse muito bem seu significado.

Em resposta, eu aumentei o aperto das minhas pernas em seus quadris, subitamente temeroso de que ele pudesse desistir.

– Não saia. – eu supliquei.

Ele sorriu, afagando meus cabelos.

– Eu non vou a lugar nenhum, petit.

E então voltou a avançar. Uma pequena fração por vez, até me preencher por completo, a ponto de eu achar que poderia explodir. E isso foi o suficiente pra me fazer engolir outro grito e querer afastá-lo outra vez.

Mas, com a mesma rapidez que viera, a dor foi embora e no seu lugar ficou apenas uma crescente urgência. À qual eu reagi me pressionando mais contra ele, que, percebendo que minha dor tinha passado, começou a se mexer dentro de mim.

Ele se movia devagar, fazendo voltar as sensações gloriosas de quando me tocara com os dedos, contendo-se a princípio, e depois, ao escutar meus suspiros de apreciação, com premência cada vez maior.

E o mais singular é que era como se ele já tivesse feito aquilo muitas vezes. Eu não fazia idéia de onde havia tirado esse pensamento, mas era como se nós já tivéssemos feito isso milhares de vezes. Teria sido em um sonho? Eu me perguntei. Fora um sonho meu ou dele?

Não importava, eu pensei. Nada mais importava, eu concluí enquanto levantava instintivamente meus quadris de encontro aos dele, minha necessidade pela realização se aproximando da urgência dele. Ele murmurou palavras desconexas em francês, os olhos perdidos, enquanto prendia mais uma vez minhas mãos com as dele, entrelaçando os dedos, como se tivesse medo de que eu pudesse fugir.

No entanto, fugir era a última coisa que me passava pela cabeça.

Eu estava concentrado nele. Em sua respiração inconstante. Nos cabelos que caiam como cascatas de fogo sobre nós fazendo cócegas na minha pele. Na força que acompanhava cada impulso pra dentro de mim. Nos braços que tremiam pelo esforço de ir devagar e suave à medida que ele me penetrava, cada vez mais fundo, empurrando-me contra o colchão.

Eu me sentia navegando sobre a crista de uma onda de desejo que crescia cada vez mais. A necessidade que eu sentia dele só podia ser satisfeita pressionando-me mais e mais ao seu corpo. Meus quadris subindo e descendo, enquanto ele dava constantes estocadas.

Agarrando-me aos farrapos de sanidade que ainda me restavam, eu percebi os movimentos dele acelerarem, tornando-se mais exigentes. E eu fui ao encontro dele. Todas as vezes. Impulso por impulso, instintivamente apertando aquela parte dentro da qual ele pressionava.

Então, de repente, a onda em que eu navegava cresceu até o ápice, quebrando-se, inundando-me com uma intensa sensação de prazer. Eu me sentia afundar. Lutei pra voltar à tona, mas a força que me empurrava era forte demais. Alguém gritou quando eu caí, e então meu corpo implodiu. Eu jamais experimentara um clímax como aquele. Parecia que em um momento cada terminação nervosa estava retesada pela frustração, e, no seguinte, eu submergia em um mar de luzes e faíscas. Onda sobre onda de chama líquida derramando-se sobre mim, que, ofuscado, desorientado, me sentia ficar mole, estremecendo de contentamento da cabeça aos pés.

Ele pareceu enlouquecer com isso.

De repente, era como se alguma coisa dentro dele tivesse explodido. Alguma coisa que parecia ter ficado presa por muito tempo, e que fora enfim libertada. Toda civilidade polida desaparecendo.

Com as mãos envolvendo as minhas nádegas, ele me puxou pra cima, na direção dele, de forma que eu me vi praticamente sentado em seu colo, com a cabeça pendendo em seu ombro, quando ele se colocou de joelhos sobre o colchão.

– Mais uma vez – ele exigiu, com a voz rouca, puxando minha cabeça pra trás e invadindo minha boca com a dele. – Agora, mais uma vez – ele repetiu, enquanto sua mão se fechava, quente e insaciável, sobre o meu membro.

– Sim – eu murmurei.

As sensações estavam ressurgindo depressa. Minhas necessidades eram como dentes que me apertavam por dentro. Livres, minhas mãos deslizaram sobre ele, as unhas arranhando seus ombros, enquanto meu corpo se arqueava pra trás. Ainda me deixava assustado perceber o quanto eu era capaz de desejá-lo. E eu ficava desnorteado por ele ser tão cego que não conseguia notar o quanto eu me sentia desamparado, dominado pela necessidade que tinha dele.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e então se fecharam quando ele me penetrou outra vez.

– Non, não feche os olhos – ele pediu. Sua voz era como um sussurro rouco.

E eu fiquei olhando pra ele, perdido naquele rosto perfeito. A respiração curta, os olhos vidrados, incapaz de resistir à nova onda de prazer.

Ele mantinha o ritmo lento agora, com estocadas longas e profundas que pareciam remexer com a minha alma. As mãos nos meus quadris me conduzindo. Minha respiração ficou mais densa, pesada. Tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era aquele maravilhoso deslizar do corpo dele dentro de mim, a incansável fricção de seu membro que parecia atingir sempre o mesmo ponto, fazendo-me jogar a cabeça pra trás e gemer, perdido naquele turbilhão de desejo do qual não podia escapar.

Nós caminhávamos juntos. Como acontecia apenas entre duas pessoas realmente compatíveis, embora uma delas fosse teimosa demais pra admitir. Mas talvez por não ter uma experiência muito diversificada nessa área ele não pudesse realmente saber como era raro esse ajustamento perfeito.

Os movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos, intensos, nossos corpos se procuravam, sôfregos, seguidos por uma explosão de lábios e línguas, como se não pudéssemos nos beijar o suficiente. Meus quadris contra os dele, subindo e descendo, e tudo que eu conseguia fazer era me agarrar a ele e chamar seu nome, gritando pra que ele fosse mais rápido e mais fundo, enquanto nossos gemidos se misturavam, frenéticos e indefesos, ecoando pelas paredes.

Ele me penetrava com força, tão fundo que eu pensei que pudesse rasgar ao meio. Eu sabia que ele queria ser gentil, mas que a paixão superava a intenção. Agarrado com força ao seu corpo, eu deixei minha cabeça girar, tonta e sem controle, enquanto me sentia tensionar outra vez. Como se fosse a corda de um instrumento que um musicista tivesse escolhido naquele momento pra apertar.

Então a corda arrebentou.

E de repente, eu caía novamente. Em queda livre. Voando. Acima de montanhas e planícies, mares de ondas espumantes e desertos áridos, por salas de estar abafadas e templos japoneses cheios de incenso, palácios indianos arejados e coloridas tendas de beduínos. Voando, literalmente voando por eles. Até que com um solavanco que foi ao mesmo tempo violento e infinitamente suave eu voltei a mim, ouvindo espantado o eco da minha própria voz que se misturava à de Camus naquela espécie grito enquanto ele se esvaziava por completo dentro de mim.

– M... Milo – ele murmurou sem forças enquanto desabava sobre mim. Nós estávamos, eu percebi quase com um choque, ainda ali, no apartamento dele em Paris. Onde aparentemente havíamos ficado todo o tempo. Com a chuva, que em algum momento havia se transformado em neve, batendo forte contra a vidraça.

Deitados naquela semi-escuridão – a respiração pesada, os corpos lustrosos de suor - eu acariciei seus cabelos molhados, admirando o rosto afogueado, sentindo o coração descompassado batendo rápido de encontro ao meu.

Parecia que horas depois, mas talvez apenas alguns minutos tivessem se passado, eu ouvi a voz dele outra vez.

–Pardon – ele falou contornando meu rosto com os dedos, a respiração ainda alterada, uma expressão de preocupação no rosto – Eu te machuquei?

Eu sorri, letárgico, depositando um beijo nos lábios inchados. Eu não costumava ser tão lento, mas fora realmente um longo dia e ele me levara às alturas duas vezes, eu estava exausto.

– Você foi perfeito, Ruivo. – eu falei sonolento, puxando-o de lado e encaixando meu corpo no dele. - Mas, na próxima vai ser a minha vez.

Um segundo depois eu já estava dormindo, com um braço curvado possessivamente sobre sua cintura.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Camus POV

Já passava das onze e meia quando eu ergui os olhos do livro que estivera lendo.

Deitado ao seu lado naquela cama, eu o observei enquanto ele dormia. O peito levantando e abaixando devagar a cada respiração, as pálpebras curvadas acima das maças do rosto e o cabelo espalhado, num arco dourado, sobre os travesseiros. Irresistivelmente lindo.

Ele havia simplesmente desabado após o sexo, algumas horas atrás. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu fazia alguém apagar desse jeito. Eu não sabia se devia me sentir lisonjeado ou insultado.

Mas ele havia tido um dia bastante cansativo, eu podia entender. As horas de vôo e a diferença de fuso horário certamente estavam cobrando o seu preço. E apesar disso ele parecia, pela primeira vez desde que eu o conhecera, realmente feliz.

Mesmo agora, durante o sono, uma das pontas dos lábios bem feitos pareciam se curvar ligeiramente pra cima, ensaiando um sorriso. A respiração saindo em golfadas pela boca. A expressão quase infantil. Eu poderia ter rido do seu ressonar se não estivesse sendo tão difícil acreditar.

Quer dizer, era Milo Scorpion ali. O cara cujo rosto estava estampado em todos os outdoors da cidade. O solteirão invicto mais cobiçado de Hollywood. O homem que havia partido mais corações do que eu tinha dedos pra contar. Milo Scorpion, com quem eu havia me comportado de modo quase irreconhecível há poucas horas. E que também havia me dito, de modo muito enfático, que me amava. Sim, que me amava. Antes de tomar os meus lábios com os dele e me fazer enlouquecer totalmente.

E havia sido fantástico. O que acontecera ali fora, na minha opinião, a definição exata de sexo de qualidade. Eu ainda não conseguia deixar de me espantar com o quão bem nós nos conectávamos, como se nossos corpos tivessem sido moldados um pro outro.

Eu nunca havia tido em toda a minha vida o tipo de experiência sexual, emocional, sensorial, que eu tinha com o Milo. Não com tanto fervor, tanta paixão. Mas talvez isso se devesse ao fato de que pela primeira vez eu estava com uma pessoa que eu realmente gostava. Alguém que eu amava e tinha admiração.

E ele também tinha uma boca linda, eu não pude deixar de lembrar. Nossa, como eu amava aquela boca!

O problema é que aquela boca estava começando a exigir coisas que eu não sabia se poderia lhe dar. Ela estava exigindo, por exemplo, que eu cancelasse meu casamento.

E está certo que eu meio que já tinha percebido que não poderia realmente me casar com a Saori depois do que havia descoberto sentir pelo Milo. Mas as coisas não podiam ser simplesmente definidas desse jeito. E apenas porque ele decidira assim, ainda por cima.

Mas eu o amava, ambos sabíamos. Com uma doçura que nos momentos finais se transformara em força quando eu o tomara. Meu desejo cru, fazendo com que a minha vontade se tornasse um imperativo. Com uma entrega que fazia com que todas as minhas defesas, cultivadas ao longo dos anos, se despedaçassem em seus braços, revelando a ele o homem que havia por trás delas. Apenas a ele. Com um fascínio que me fazia desejar abandonar meu prazer simplesmente pra vê-lo em êxtase.

E fora isso que eu fizera essa noite. Segurara minha própria explosão pra testemunhar a dele, e fora apenas quando ele alcançara o ápice pela segunda vez que eu me permitira acompanhá-lo... e quando aconteceu foi completo e rico, absorvendo-me totalmente. Sob o encanto das mãos e dos lábios de Milo Scorpion eu havia me transformado, como em um passe de mágica, em outra pessoa. Uma criatura completamente diferente do meu normal.

Mas agora, passado o ardor que me consumira, a mágica se desfizera. Eu era eu mesmo outra vez. E sabia muito bem que não importava quantas vezes ele dissesse que aquilo daria certo. Nunca haveria um final feliz.

Como poderia haver? Mesmo que eu não fosse trocado pela Cameron Diaz dali a uma semana - o que eu estava achando bastante difícil de acreditar. Porque, convenhamos, não tinha como um cara como ele simplesmente se contentar com um único parceiro de uma hora pra outra, tinha? E ele também não havia 'se apaixonado' por todos os outros?-, a Saori seria terrível e irrevogavelmente magoada.

E não adiantava eu tentar me convencer de que o que eu estava fazendo não era pior do que o que ela havia feito comigo. Porque mesmo que ela tivesse me traído - e embora eu soubesse agora que seus beijos eram sem graça, patéticas imitações de beijos de verdade. Que seus murmúrios de carinho não tinham sentido quando comparados às coisas que Milo me dizia, em uma voz que, como um ferro em brasa, parecia marcar minha alma para sempre -, ela não merecia ser tratada desse jeito. Não era assim que se tratava uma pessoa que salvara a vida do seu irmão.

Eu olhei mais uma vez para o homem ao meu lado... E a visão da pele dourada brilhando a luz do abajur quase me fez perder o fôlego outra vez. Tudo o que eu queria era poder enterrar meu rosto naquele cabelo macio e ficar assim pra sempre.

Estar dentro dele fora a coisa mais próxima de estar no céu que eu já experimentara. Eu achei que meu coração fosse parar quando ele me pedira que o tomasse naquela hora. Eu nunca havia vivenciado nada mais profundo, mais excitante.

E eu realmente achava que poderia voltar pra minha antiga vida, pra Saori, depois disso? Depois de conhecer tudo o que ele tinha pra me oferecer? Impossível! Era loucura. Eu estava impregnado dele. Do aroma cítrico de perfume misturado ao cheiro quente e provocante de seu corpo, do sabor dos seus lábios, do gosto intoxicante da sua pele. Mesmo agora eu sentia meus dedos formigando de vontade de tocá-lo outra vez.

Então, depois de olhar rapidamente para o seu rosto pra me assegurar de que ele ainda estava dormindo, eu deixei que minha mão deslizasse delicadamente pela pele bronzeada.

Como eu podia não admirar aqueles bíceps definidos, que mesmo no sono pareciam tão imponentes? E aquela camada de pelos louros no seu peito? O abdómen firme? Meu olhar foi então atraído para o órgão que repousava, adormecido, entre as suas pernas. E, sem conseguir me conter, eu o toquei ali também.

Eu não tinha intenção de acordá-lo. Eu só queria... bom, eu não sei exatamente o que eu queria. Mas certamente não era aquilo.

Eu dei um pulo e quase caí da cama quando uma das mãos de Milo Scorpion agarrou o meu pulso.

Voltando pra ele os olhos arregalados, eu vi que ele estava completamente acordado agora, e sorria pra mim de modo perturbador.

– O que você estava fazendo? – ele perguntou em uma voz mais grave do que de costume e ainda rouca de sono.

– N... nada – eu gaguejei.

Mas minha resposta pareceu funcionar apenas pra que ele segurasse minha outra mão e me puxasse. Soltando-me apenas quando eu já estava em cima dele.

– Minha vez. – ele murmurou então, como se a nossa última conversa não tivesse sido interrompida por longas horas de sono.

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar. E não apenas pelas palavras, ou pelo flagrante em que fora surpreendido, mas também porque sentia sob mim, longo e duro, o órgão que, mesmo inconscientemente, eu despertara.

Eu ainda tentei dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas ele me apertou com força contra seu corpo, trazendo minha boca pra junto da dele.

E a partir daí, realmente a conversa ficou impossível, porque a língua dele circulava tranqüilamente pelo interior da minha boca. E por mim tudo bem, já que, de qualquer forma, eu não achava que tinha muito a dizer. Não quando os dedos dele estavam puxando o lençol que separava nossas peles e suas mãos deslizavam por baixo dele, subindo pelas minhas coxas, atravessando a barriga, passando pelas costelas até os ombros. Fazendo com que meus mamilos ficassem imediatamente duros. E não eram apenas os meus mamilos que estavam ficando duros.

Eu me perguntava, na pequena parte do meu cérebro que ainda era capaz de pensar, sobre o que acontecia quando as mãos de Milo Scorpion estavam sobre mim que me deixava fraco de repente. Ele apenas me beijara, e uma onda de desejo tão violenta perpassou o meu corpo que me deixou trêmulo. Mesmo agora, eu podia sentir aquela fisgada, aquela denunciadora rigidez entre as pernas que significavam que eu estava pronto. E tudo que ele precisou fazer foi me beijar. Bem, beijar e tocar... 'lá', e 'lá', e... Mon Dieu, 'lá'!

Então, com as costas arqueadas de prazer, meus olhos semicerrados, se abriram de repente, percebendo que ele já estava parcialmente dentro de mim... e eu não havia sequer notado quando seus dedos haviam me abandonado.

Com as mãos deslocando-se para os meus quadris e os olhos firmemente presos aos meus, ele me penetrou completamente dessa vez, e 'isso' eu senti. E como senti! Eu não pude deixar de ofegar ante a espessura e dureza do membro que me invadia, mas como eu estava bem preparado, não doeu... ao contrário, eu fiquei tão excitado quanto na outra noite. Meu corpo se arqueando pra trás de modo solto, fluído, de forma que os seus lábios pudessem saborear onde e o que desejassem, enquanto ele se movia, em lentidão calculada à principio, para então aumentar o ritmo, fazendo-me tensionar o corpo e gemer.

Em resposta, minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu peito. Delineando músculo por músculo, sentindo seu coração bater. Eu estava pleno dele. Poderia jurar que até mais do que da outra vez.

Então, de repente, impacientemente, ele saiu de dentro de mim e me fez rolar, virando-me de bruços na cama.

– O que você está fazendo? – eu perguntei confuso, enquanto ele levantava meus quadris, deixando-me de quatro sobre o colchão.

– Eu quero... – disse ele numa voz gutural e tão cheia de desejo que me fez tremer - ...ver.

Ver quando íamos nos unir novamente, eu percebi. E teria enrubescido se ele não tivesse, naquele momento, levado a mão outra vez aos meus quadris, penetrando-me com força, fazendo-me quase gritar de prazer.

Eu sabia que estava completamente exposto naquela posição. Minha intimidade vergonhosamente revelada... e, ainda assim, eu não conseguia me incomodar. Porque estava delicioso. Eu podia sentir cada tremor, cada frêmito. Meus quadris batendo furiosamente contra os dele.

Meio ofuscado, eu tive uma vaga consciência de quando suas investidas se apressaram, tornando-se mais profundas e urgentes. E então, simplesmente, de repente, meu corpo retesou outra vez, minhas costas curvando-se em um arco quase completo enquanto eu atingia o clímax, em um orgasmo que me fez explodir por dentro com uma sensação dourada.

Por um momento a sensação era quase cruel, e então uma lança de prazer me atravessou, aguda e quente, enquanto eu estremecia de êxtase da cabeça aos arcos dos pés, desfalecendo sob ele, completamente exausto.

Ele, no entanto, não parecia exausto. E, me puxando pro seu colo, penetrou-me mais uma vez, e outra, tão duro que eu pensei que poderia quebrar a cama. Já que aprendera que a mim ele não quebrava.

Logo, ele também, com um tremor convulsivo e um grito rouco, desabou pesadamente sobre mim.

Nós ficamos deitados, ofegantes, os corpos deliciosamente relaxados um contra o outro. Demorou vários minutos até que eu me sentisse capaz de falar outra vez e mesmo assim apenas porque ele não dava mostras de querer se mexer, e eu estava me sentindo meio esmagado ali embaixo.

Rindo do meu pedido, ele se virou para sair de cima de mim e empurrou meu corpo, pondo-o de lado e contornando-o com o seu, o peito aquecendo as minhas costas.

– É assim que eu quero passar todas as minhas noites pelo resto da vida. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – Eu não consigo mais esperar.

– Isso ficou bem claro – eu ri.

Rindo também, ele se inclinou pra frente e beijou minha bochecha.

– Desculpa, Ruivo, mas foi você quem me atacou há pouco. Fiquei muito chocado com o seu comportamento extremamente ardente.

Eu ri outra vez, enquanto ele voltava a se aconchegar ao meu corpo.

– Milo – eu o chamei depois de um tempo de silêncio.

Ele se ergueu nos cotovelos.

– Sim... – ele disse, com a voz arrastada.

Eu olhei nos seus olhos, e eles, como seus lábios, estavam sorrindo pra mim. Eu senti meu coração estremecer. Eu queria dizer a ele. Queria falar como eu me sentia pela primeira vez. Com as palavras certas. Aquelas três palavras que ele já me dissera no começo da noite, mas que eu ainda não achara meios de pronunciar.

E não porque eu não as sentisse, ao contrário. Mas simplesmente porque eu não sabia como falar aquilo sem me sentir um idiota. Como um dos personagens daqueles romances bobos que o Afrodite adorava ler.

– Milo... – eu comecei outra vez. Certo. Muito bom. Uma palavra a menos.

– O que? – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha

Eu respirei fundo. Ia conseguir. Claro que ia. Milhões de pessoas faziam aquilo o tempo todo. Eu só tinha que falar a frase. Três palavras. Só isso. Três palavras com duas ou três letras cada.

– Eu... – eu continuei, e então parei. Mon Dieu, por que era tão difícil?

Ele continuava me olhando. Com os olhos azuis cheios daquela emoção que eu não conseguia definir.

Eu suspirei.

– Nada.

– Nada? – ele franziu o cenho - Isso é tudo o que você tem pra dizer? Nada?

Sentindo-me meio idiota, eu desconversei:

– Você acha que ainda podemos conseguir alguma coisa pro jantar?

O sorriso se abriu, tanto nos olhos quanto nos lábios.

– Pelo jeito você continua duvidando das minhas habilidades na cozinha – ele falou já se levantando – Vou ter que dar um jeito nisso imediatamente.

E ele realmente deu.

Brindando-nos, apesar da escassez mórbida da minha geladeira, com o melhor bife à cavalo que eu já comi na vida.

Nós acabamos indo dormir muito tarde aquela noite. Com a neve, que amainara um pouco, batendo leve contra a janela e uma de suas mãos envolvendo possessivamente minha cintura.

Na Champs Élysées, lá embaixo, eles haviam voltado a tocar 'La Vie em Rose'. As notas nos embalavam baixas e longínquas. Elas falavam sobre amar, eu pensei sonolento, e ver a vida com lentes cor de rosa.

Meu último pensamento consciente antes de adormecer foi que o Afrodite estava certo: Eu precisava aprender a correr mais riscos.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Milo POV

Eu acordei com a luz do sol, que entrava pelas janelas altas à minha esquerda, batendo contra o meu rosto. Não era um sol forte e ainda estava parcialmente encoberto pelas nuvens, contudo pelo menos aquelas nuvens não eram negras, mas sim brancas. E não pareciam ter quilos de neve pra jogar em cima de mim.

Com ou sem neve, no entanto, ele estava lindo. Ele estava sempre lindo.

E olha só como ele ficava fofo dormindo! Um fofo masculino, não um fofo delicadinho. Ele não ficava se remexendo de um lado pro outro, com a boca aberta e a baba escorrendo pelo canto como eu (sei que faço isso porque meus irmãos me disseram). Não, ele dormia bem quietinho, com os lábios fechados. Os cílios compridos e recurvados pousados suavemente sobre a face pálida. Absolutamente perfeito.

Isso pra não mencionar o corpo nu, ali deitado. Os cabelos vermelhos esparramados, contrastando com a pele clara que se misturava aos lençóis de algodão egípcio de mil fios (eu leio as etiquetas). As nádegas gloriosamente expostas, redondinhas e convidativas... Certo, eu precisava parar com aquilo. Parar de ficar obcecado com a bunda do meu namorado.

Meu namorado. Parecia tão estranho dizer isso... até pensar nisso.

Porque pela primeira vez era verdade. Eu tinha uma pessoa de quem eu realmente gostava, e não só alguém com quem eu queria me divertir pra passar o tempo. E está certo que essa pessoa tinha uma noiva e que não dissera exatamente que me amava, não com todas as letras pelo menos. Mas era só uma questão de tempo, não era?

E tudo bem, tinha aquela história toda do Dohko também. Eu sabia que ia ter que contar sobre isso pra ele em algum momento.

Mas como eu podia fazer isso, sabendo que essa informação provavelmente o mandaria correndo de volta a New York? E sozinho? Porque, convenhamos, eu não acho que a maioria das pessoas reagiria bem a notícia de que seu suposto namorado era um antigo ladrão de jóias, reagiria? E que havia mentido pra você, ainda por cima.

Certo. Eu lhe diria amanhã, estava decidido. Por hora eu ia aproveitar um pouco mais daquela felicidade. Sem me preocupar com o futuro, esquecendo o passado, e vivendo completamente o momento. Que era, a considerar o que o futuro nos reservava quando voltássemos aos EUA, a única opção verdadeira.

Talvez eu devesse acordá-lo, eu pensei então, olhando o relógio na cabeceira e constatando que já passavam das dez horas. Mas ele estava tão lindo ali deitado. Tão tranqüilo. Como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de cima dele. A nuvem de preocupação que parecia ter pairado quase constantemente sobre o seu rosto até então havia desaparecido.

Fora assim a noite passada também, eu me lembrei. Era como se ao ter dito finalmente aquelas três palavras - que durante muito tempo eu evitara dirigir a qualquer um -, eu tivesse destampado uma garrafa e um Camus inteiramente diferente houvesse saído dela. Um Camus para quem não parecia haver preocupação no mundo. Nem irmão baleado, nem noiva idiota, nem casamento à vista.

Infelizmente isso não havia durado muito. Logo a nuvem estava lá outra vez. Ele estava sofrendo de crises de consciência, eu percebera. Eu reconhecia os sinais. Embora não conseguisse pensar no que poderia fazer, além de inclinar-me pra ele e beijar a leve linha de preocupação que às vezes franzia sua testa lisa.

Quando nós fazíamos amor era diferente. Todos os problemas dele pareciam desaparecer, como num passe de mágica. Era quando não estávamos fazendo amor que as crises voltavam.

E o mais engraçado era que apesar de não gostar de vê-lo infeliz, eu não o amaria nem metade do que amava se ele já tivesse se tornado insensível à situação, e não desse importância a isso. Afinal, a noiva dele podia ser uma vigarista, podia ser uma vagabunda, certamente era uma idiota, mas ele gostava dela a sua maneira, e era por não querer que ela sofresse que estava preocupado. Eu não podia deixar de admirar uma atitude assim.

Então eu tentava fazer brincadeiras pra afastar da mente dele os problemas. Na cozinha, por exemplo, ao fritar os ovos para o nosso jantar tardio, eu segurara a frigideira e jogara os ovos pra cima, na esperança de que algum acabasse grudando no teto.

E, ao que tudo indicava, eu me saíra bem - pelo menos na parte de diverti-lo - com essas graças porque ele rira. E parecera feliz ali sentado, olhando pra mim, enquanto eu cozinhava e, mais tarde, enquanto comíamos. E imediatamente depois, ele também ficara bastante feliz, quando, tomado por um súbito desejo, eu o inclinara pra trás na mesa e o possuíra de novo. Pelo menos nem uma palavra de queixa escapara de seus lábios.

Quem diria, eu pensei, que nesse executivo frio e elegante houvesse essa profundidade de paixão, essa sensualidade que me deixara maravilhado. Sem dúvida esse era um dos motivos pelos quais eu o amava. Cada noite com ele era plena, intensa, um caleidoscópio de sensações, exaurindo-me completamente, como seu eu fosse uma esponja velha.

Só que de alguma forma eu achava que esse comentário, dizer que eu o amava porque ele me fazia sentir como uma esponja velha depois do sexo, não seria entendido como um elogio.

Eu estendi o braço pra pegar uma das mechas cor de fogo que se espalhavam pelos dois travesseiros, admirando-a à luz do sol. Eu fora intoxicado pelo amor, eu me dava conta. Estremecia ao mais leve toque dele. Sentia-me entorpecido só de ouvir o som da sua voz. Eu havia me apaixonado pela primeira vez, e perdidamente.

Se eu estivesse escrevendo a história da minha vida eu certamente poderia encerrá-la nesse momento. Eu poderia dizer, por exemplo, que depois daquilo o Dohko morrera em um desastre aéreo. Então escreveria que o ruivo terminara seu compromisso descabido e nós tivéramos muitas e muitas noites de sexo tórrido. Seria um bom final. Eu até poderia acrescentar um: 'E foram felizes para sempre. Fim'. Tornaria tudo mais lúdico.

Só que não é assim que as coisas acontecem na vida real. Na vida real, ruivos perfeitos não terminam seus noivados da noite pro dia. E na vida real nossos problemas não somem magicamente em um desastre de avião.

Então meu telefone tocou.

Eu não devia ter atendido, é claro. Eu percebi isso depois. Eu devia ter desligado o aparelho assim que vi o aviso de 'chamada não identificada' no visor e soube, com a mesma certeza que tinha de estar tão profundamente encantado pelo homem ali deitado ao meu lado, que era o Dohko.

Fora minha culpa. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu teria acordado meu lindo ruivo imediatamente e contado tudo a ele. Ou fugiria com ele pra um lugar distante. Sem deixar pistas.

Mas era minha primeira vez.

Não sexualmente obviamente, mas era minha primeira vez com alguém cuja simples presença preenchia tanto meu coração e mente que não havia mais espaço pra outra coisa, inclusive pensar racionalmente.

Se eu tivesse pensado friamente, ainda que por um momento, teria percebido a absoluta necessidade de ter arremessado longe aquele telefone ao primeiro toque. De preferência espatifando-o contra a parede.

Mas nenhum homem, mais tarde eu me consolaria, poderia continuar na posse de seu juízo perfeito diante da deliciosa descoberta de que a pessoa que ele descobrira amar retribuía esse sentimento, e melhor, que fazia amor como um peixe vivia na água. Não, essa não era uma coisa que um cara – pelo menos um cara como eu – pudesse ignorar. Mesmo que eu tivesse idéia do que viria depois, eu duvidava de que pudesse ter feito qualquer coisa diferente.

O mais irônico é que eu estava finalmente resolvido a pôr um fim naquilo. Enquanto eu colocava o celular no mudo, vestia as calças, e caminhava até a sala eu estava decidido a dizer ao Dohko que eu estava fora. Eu enfrentaria as consequências. Eu contaria tudo aos gêmeos se fosse preciso. Eu me tornaria alguém melhor. Não pela minha família ou por mim mesmo, mas por ele. Pelo Camus.

Eu queria ser o que ele acreditava que eu era. Um homem bom. Alguém a quem ele poderia amar. Porque estava claro que ele não poderia amar um mentiroso e um ladrão.

Só que um homem bom, eu percebi enquanto ouvia o sarcasmo e as ameaças do Dohko do outro lado da linha, provavelmente saberia pôr os outros antes de si mesmo. Um grande homem escolheria a família ao seu próprio sentimento.

Um homem bom perceberia que estar com ele era colocá-lo em risco. Um grande homem o deixaria livre.

Eu não era esse homem. Eu o queria. Com um frio e perigoso sentimento de posse, que me tornava incapaz de deixá-lo partir. Eu precisava dele. E eu queria dar tudo a ele. Tudo o que eu tinha pra oferecer e mais.

O Dohko acharia outro jeito de conseguir aquela tiara. Meus irmãos teriam que lidar com seus atos do passado, assim como eu próprio. Aquilo terminaria ali.

E foi quando eu estava informando a um Dohko não muito contente da minha decisão - não haveria mais roubo. Ele teria que arrumar outro jeito de por as mãos na tiara da tal Saori Kido - que um som de vidro se quebrando me fez congelar.

Eu virei a cabeça, sabendo muito bem o que iria encontrar, mas sentindo-me ao mesmo tempo incapaz de evitá-lo.

Ele estava parado na porta. A expressão completamente aturdida. Um copo espatifado aos seus pés. A água esparramando-se pelo assoalho de madeira.

– Ca... Camus! – foi tudo o que eu fui capaz de gaguejar.

* * *

**Olá a todos, depois de muito tempo eis eu aqui outra vez, com a última atualização do ano pra vcs. Espero que gostem ^^**

**Primeiro eu quero pedir desculpas pela demora. Eu tive um probleminha com meu pulso que me obrigou a ficar longe do teclado por um tempo. Na verdade, eu me esborrachei da escada e acabei luchando o pulso, torcendo um dedo, quebrando o pé entre outros, mas nada mais grave que isso, pelo menos meu lep top não quebrou, o que é mais importante XD (ele estava comigo na hora do tombo tadinho u.u). Mas é como eu já comentei com algumas pessoas: ninguém mandou eu correr apressada pela escada de salto alto, segurando lep top, bolsa, livros, e com um cachorrinho entrelaçando pelas minhas pernas querendo atenção. Bem feito pra mim.**

**Mas agora eu já estou melhor - só o pé que continua quebrado-, então vamos ao ch.**

**E aí, o que vcs acharam? Lemon, lemon e mais lemon, né? Estou até com vergonha XD.**

**E finalmente tivemos Camus ativo em um lemon, gostaram do desempenho do ruivinho? E da narração pelo ponto de vista do Milo pra variar? Bem, espero que sim *insegura mor XD***

**E Camus sofrendo crises de consciência e com dificuldades pra dizer 'eu te amo' muito a cara dele XD.**

**E o final foi meio tenso, né? O que será que vai acontecer agora? Bom, só esperando pra ver *malvadamodeon XD***

**Ah, e só avisando que estarei viajando, quarta feira fora - com pé quebrado e tudo XD- e que vou ficar o mê todo. Vou levar meu laptop, mas não faço idéia se terá internet no lugar que eu vou ficar, e me recuso a ficar em fila de lan house, então pode acontecer de eu ficar um pouco sumida esse mês, por favor não estranhem, assim que der posto uma atualização bem linda pra vcs ^^**

**Então muito obrigada mais um vez à todos que acompanham, e em especial as meninas lindas que me deixam reviews tão fofas que me fazem ficar com a consciência pesada por demorar a postar, mesmo estando acidentada ^^: ****_Axly, Dark. ookami, Kamy Jaganshi, Pandora. Lc, Tina, Becky Gemini, Haina Aquarius-sama, Ivy Visinho 2, Persefone-San, e Sagitarius-Lune_****, muito, muito obrigada mais uma vez, meninas ^^**

**Bjos**

**PS: Respondendo às reviews que ainda não foram respondidas:**

**_Tina_****: Hi, thank you one more time for your comment. Do not trouble yourself because of delayed, I can understand it very well. I'm very happy for you have enjoyed the chapters ^^. Aphrodite is hilarious, indeed. I love him. Oh yeah, Camus is a wonderful redhead prince. Isn't adorable? I think so too XD. I'm immensely happy for you had liked the last scene in ch 15 as well ^^. I loved knowing I could make a touch and exciting scene, no escape from their personality. So, thank you very much for your review, and don't worry, because the next chapter is coming ^^. Kisses**

**_Ivy Visinho 2_****: Ah, que bom que vc gostou, e muito obrigada pela review ^^. Huahuahua, sério que vc achou que o Camus ia sair correndo atrás do Milo? Não, o ruivo é cabeça dura demais pra isso XD. E é a cara do Milo deixar pra pensar nas coisas sérias depois né? Primeiro o prazer e depois o dever. Se bem que o Camus está indo pro mesmo caminho, primeiro cais nos braços do loiro, pra ter crises de consciência depois. Ng merece XD. E vc está certa,Camus vai surtar quando descobrir XD. Enfim, muito obrigada mais uma vez pela review ^^. Bjos**

**PS2: Créditos devidos: à Meg Cabot, Kathryn Smith e J. Robb.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 17**

Camus POV

Eu tive que me escorar ao sofá pra não cair enquanto fechava as mãos com força. A água do copo que eu deixara cair escorrendo sob os meus pés, quase tão gelada quanto a sensação no meu estômago, à medida que as palavras de Milo Scorpion se repetiam ondulantes e enevoadas, como um eco diabólico na minha mente: 'Roubo', 'tiara', 'Saori Kido'.

Eu não conseguia acreditar. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não podia ser verdade. Era surreal demais. O Milo não podia... não podia estar... Mon Dieu, como doía pensar que ele estivera apenas me usando! E pra conseguir uma jóia! Eu havia suspeitado que ele pudesse estar atrás de uma única coisa, é claro. Mas eu pensara que essa coisa seria o meu corpo. Diversão. Sexo casual. Nunca me ocorrera que essa 'única coisa' poderia ser algo de valor material. Era cruel demais.

– Por... Por quê? – foi tudo o que eu fui capaz de perguntar. O que quer que ele dissesse, eu esperava que provasse que eu estava errado. Que minha suspeita não era correta.

Ele estava de costas pra janela e a luz que se infiltrava pelas cortinas não iluminava diretamente seu rosto, lançando sombras escuras em seus olhos. Os lábios estavam contraídos. Obviamente ele não estava contente por eu ter acordado.

– Ca... Camus, - ele gaguejou outra vez – eu... eu posso explicar.

Sua voz estava entrecortada. A sensação gelada pareceu aumentar.

– Por quê? – eu repeti, dessa vez mais firme.

Ele pareceu prender o ar por um momento, e então o soltou.

– Eu nunca tive a intenção de que isso acontecesse. Eu não queria roubar nada. Não quero! Eu não tive escolha.

Eu me senti empalidecer de repente. Minha vista ficou turva e eu comecei a passar mal do estômago. Era verdade então, eu percebi, sentindo-me cada vez mais enjoado. Mon Dieu, era verdade! Mas por quê? Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Por que um cara como Milo Scorpion roubaria minha tiara? Por que dessa maneira? Não fazia nenhum sentido.

– Você está precisando de dinheiro? – eu me ouvi perguntar distante. Era como se outra pessoa falasse pela minha boca.

Ele balançou a cabeça, sem olhar pra mim.

– Dinheiro não tem nada a ver com isso.

– Então faz isso por achar excitante? – minha voz soou cáustica, sarcástica, até mesmo pra mim.

– Faço isso por achar que era o que eu tinha que fazer. – Seu tom deixava transparecer que ele não esperava realmente que eu entendesse. É claro que não entenderia. Como poderia?

– Tinha que fazer? – que coisa ridícula! – Por que teria que roubar uma tiara?

Ele ergueu o rosto e seus olhos se cruzaram com os meus... E quando isso aconteceu foi como se eu encarasse um estranho.

Ele deu um suspiro antes de dizer:

– É uma longa história, que agora já não tem importância. O que importa é que não estou fazendo isso por minha própria vontade. - sua voz se tornou mais séria - Você tem que acreditar em mim.

– Acreditar em você? – Eu quase ri com aquelas palavras. – E por que eu deveria acreditar em qualquer coisa que você dissesse? Pelo que sei tudo o que sai da sua boca é mentira.

Ele pareceu se indignar. Como se tivesse algum direito de se sentir indignado.

Apontando um dedo para mim ele disse:

– Nunca menti pra você. Não sobre questões importantes.

Eu deixei escapar uma gargalhada de descrédito.

– E você não acha que isso seja importante?

– Não estou mentindo pra você agora - ele respondeu.

– Non? Então me diga, por que quer a tiara?

Ele passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo em um gesto claro de nervosismo.

Ele stava nervoso? Ótimo.

– Eu não a quero. – ele disse - O homem para quem trabalho a quer.

O homem pra quem trabalhava? Pelo amor de Deus, há quanto tempo ele fazia aquilo?

– E quem é esse homem? – Eu quis saber.

Ele coçou o nariz e suspirou outra vez.

– Alguém que você nunca iria querer conhecer.

– E por que ele quer a tiara? - eu perguntei.

– Pra vendê-la a alguém – ele respondeu deixando a mão cair.

– A quem? – Quem queria tanto aquela tiara que contrataria alguém pra roubá-la? Era uma peça bonita sem dúvida, mas certamente havia outras mais valiosas.

A mão que ele deixara cair subiu novamente pra coçar a nuca.

– Não sei.

Não sabia, ou não havia essa pessoa?

– Por que essa pessoa a quer?

– Não sei.

– Por que o tal homem pediu pra você roubá-la? – Se ele me dissesse que não sabia, eu atiraria alguma coisa nele.

– Porque... – ele começou, e então parou inspirando o ar, como que buscando coragem pra continuar - Eu meio que costumava trabalhar pra ele. Há muito tempo. Você deve ter ouvido falar no caso do 'Ladrão Fantasma', não é?

Ladrão Fantasma? Eu recuei um passo, apertando ainda mais as mãos, minhas unhas se afundando na pele da minha palma. Eu estava em Oxford naquela época, e passava pouco tempo nos EUA, mas é claro que eu me lembrava do caso. Quem não lembraria? Bom Deus, ele não podia estar sugerindo que ele... que ele... Tudo bem, agora eu realmente precisava me sentar porque achava que poderia cair a qualquer instante.

– V... você... era você? – foi tudo o que eu fui capaz de articular.

– Sim. – ele disse sem tentar fingir inocência.

Eu fechei os olhos. Sentia-me desamparado. Eu sabia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas nunca imaginei que pudesse ser _isso_. Se ele era mesmo o tipo de pessoa que podia tirar coisas dos outros sem pensar nas consequências, realmente não era o homem que eu imaginara.

– E foi por isso que ele te escolheu? Por que te conhecia? – Eu voltei os olhos pra ele outra vez.

– Sim. – ele afirmou novamente. – Porque sabia que eu era bom.

Mon Dieu, ele não estava sendo convencido? Claro que estava. Ele não era apenas um ladrão desprezível e um salafrário, mas também um patife egocêntrico. E esse tipo de cara sempre quer se promover alardeando suas bravatas.

– Mas eu nunca prejudiquei ninguém – ele continuou, se justificando -. Não de verdade. As pessoas que eu roubei sempre tiveram condições mais do que suficientes pra substituir as coisas roubadas.

Pra substituir as coisas roubadas? Se ainda havia em mim qualquer vestígio de simpatia por ele, ele conseguira acabar com ela.

– E você nunca parou pra pensar que essas coisas talvez pudessem ter algum valor sentimental para seus proprietários, independente de seu valor real? – como o fato de que aquela tiara significava muito pra minha família. Ela pertencera a minha mãe. Meu pai dera a ela como presente de casamento.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

– Isso não tem mais importância agora. De qualquer forma, todas aquelas coisas já foram recuperadas pela polícia e voltaram às mãos de seus legítimos proprietários.

E isso resolvia tudo, não? Ele falara de modo tão desapegado, tão displicente! Esse era seu verdadeiro eu, ou ele estava simplesmente fingindo? Essa pessoa estranha e sem princípios não era o homem que eu conhecia. E definitivamente, não era quem eu queria pra mim.

– E a tiara? - eu perguntei - Também voltaria as mãos de seus legítimos proprietários?

Seu silêncio já era uma resposta. Eu senti meu coração apertar.

– O que ele lhe ofereceu em troca? – eu quis saber.

Ele me olhou de novo.

– Isso importa? – Sua voz denotava frustração.

Por estranho que parecesse, importava. Eu queria saber qual tinha sido o preço para que ele me mutilasse daquela forma. Queria saber se tinha valido a pena.

– Sim. – eu respondi.

Ele pareceu refletir por um momento e então levantou o queixo, quase de modo desafiador.

– Ele estava me chantageando. – disse - Ameaçou ferir alguém que é importante pra mim. Isso é tudo o que você precisa saber.

Alguém que era importante pra ele. As palavras me cortaram por dentro, como se fossem lâminas. Eu senti um amargor subir à garganta, lembrando-me do quão pouco eu realmente significava pra ele. Ele não se importava de me destroçar, mas se preocupava em proteger outra pessoa.

Engolindo a dor, eu sorri cínico.

– Então você non costuma mentir pra mim, mas também não me diz toda a verdade?

Ele estava inflexível.

– Não vou dizer nada que possa lhe causar dano.

Aquilo era engraçado. Ele realmente esperava que eu acreditasse nisso? Que eu acreditasse que ele se preocupava? Depois de tudo?

– Nada que você me diga poderia me deixar pior do que já estou. – eu falei.

Talvez eu não devesse admitir o quão profundamente sua traição me machucara, mas não conseguia evitar. _Queria _que ele soubesse.

– Camus, eu... – ele começou, mas eu não deixei que continuasse.

– Se eu non tivesse acordado e escutado o que escutei, você nunca me contaria, não é? Você me usaria pra conseguir o que quer e então simplesmente desapareceria, não é mesmo?

– Não! – ele balançou a cabeça com determinação. – Eu não ia fazer isso. Eu nunca usaria você... eu... Camus, eu amo você.

Como ele ousava? Como tinha coragem? Ele não tinha o direito de me falar aquilo. Não depois de tudo o que tinha feito. Por Deus, eu poderia bater nele!

A raiva esquentou meu sangue, reforçando minha decisão e me fazendo seguir em frente.

– E quanto ao patrocínio, aquela história toda... era tudo parte do plano, non? Foi tudo por causa da tiara, não foi?

Ele desviou os olhos outra vez, mirando novamente o chão molhado aos nossos pés, os cacos de vidro espalhados.

– Sim – ele disse, assentindo sem jeito.

Eu senti meu peito se estreitar e doer, dificultando a respiração. Eu sabia que essa seria sua resposta, mas ainda assim doía ouvir isso diretamente de seus lábios.

Todo aquele tempo que nós tínhamos passado juntos... Deus, todos aqueles beijos, as conversas que tanto tinham significado para mim, as palavras, as carícias... tudo. Fora tudo planejado. Cada gesto. Cada toque.

Como era horrível descobrir que eu estava tão errado sobre ele quando queria tanto estar certo.

– Você planejou tudo. - eu falei - Desde o começo. Você só aceitou a minha proposta pra conseguir a tiara.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, e foi como se ele tivesse enfiado uma faca no meu peito.

– Não... não foi só por isso.

Levando em conta o que ele dissera, eu podia entender que ele havia aceitado a minha proposta em parte pra conseguir a tiara. A faca imaginária em meu ventre penetrou mais fundo.

Ele sabia de tudo desde o início. Ele sabia sobre mim, sobre a Saori. Provavelmente aquela cena que eu presenciara entre eles naquela festa não fora mais do que sua primeira tentativa de abordagem. Uma abordagem mais 'direta'. Mas a Saori não fora tão ingênua. Ela não se deixara seduzir além da cama. Eu era o grande idiota. O tolo que se deixara apaixonar por um canalha. Deus, eu tinha raiva de mim. Como eu podia ter acreditado que um homem lindo e carismático como Milo levaria um cara feito eu a sério? Me senti tão estúpido, tão estúpido.

– Tudo o que me disse... – eu falei então - Você non levou nada a sério.

– Levei tudo a sério! - A expressão dele agora estava suplicante, e seu tom, resoluto.

É claro que ele diria isso. Ele diria o que fosse pra me confundir. Meu Deus, aquilo era pior que qualquer coisa. Ele não queria meu corpo. Não queria diversão. Queria um prêmio muito maior.

Eu senti meus olhos arderem estranhamente e minha garganta se fechou. O punhal se enterrando um pouco mais

A umidade queimou meu rosto quando uma lágrima teimosa escorreu de meus olhos.

– Você fez sexo comigo por uma jóia!

– Não! – ele exclamou num ímpeto, dando um passo na minha direção. – O que aconteceu entre a gente não teve nada a ver com isso.

– Teve tudo a ver com isso! – Com raiva, eu enxuguei a lágrima solitária que escorria pelo meu rosto.

Ele se encaminhou na minha direção, o rosto devastado pela emoção. E por um instante, só uns segundos, eu realmente acreditei que ele estivesse falando sério ao dizer que nunca quisera me magoar. Então voltei à razão.

– Camus, - ele falou - eu concordei em roubar a tiara porque achava que não tinha escolha.

O tom de súplica em sua voz me machucava ainda mais. Que hábil mentiroso ele era.

– Você já disse isso.

– Mas eu percebi que tinha escolha, sim. E eu escolhi acabar com isso. Você me ouviu no telefone. Eu escolhi ser alguém melhor. Por você. Camus, eu escolhi você! – Sua voz estava agitada, mas frustrada. Ele estava realmente incomodado por eu não acreditar nele prontamente.

Eu sorri incrédulo.

– Você disse aquilo porque eu flagrei a sua conversa. – eu falei - E agora é a minha palavra contra a sua se eu alertar as autoridades. Mas sem dúvida você diria a eles que eu o acusei porque estava ofendido depois de ter sido dispensado, não é? Mais uma pobre vítima ensandecida do afamado Milo Scorpion!

Ele teve a petulância de se mostrar afrontado.

– Você realmente acredita que eu faria uma coisa como essa?

Deus, eu estava cansado. Muito cansado e triste. Desapontado. Desiludido.

– Meia hora atrás eu non teria acreditado que você pudesse me enganar, Milo. Agora acredito em qualquer coisa.

– Camus, por favor!

Não, eu não queria ouvir mais nada. Já havia lhe dado oportunidade suficiente para se explicar, mas ele não dissera nada que me desse algum motivo para perdoá-lo. Eu havia confiado nele. Havia entregado meu coração a ele. E ele me ferira. Mais do qualquer outra pessoa em toda minha vida. Mon Dieu, meus inimigos poderiam tomar aulas com ele!

– Qual era o seu plano, Milo? – eu quis saber, amargo - Antes dessa sua repentina mudança de sentimento, é claro.

Por que eu estava fazendo aquilo comigo mesmo? Será que já não me magoara o bastante?

– Camus...

Ele avançou mais um passo na minha direção. A mão estendida, como se pudesse me tocar através da sala. E então a deixou cair novamente sem dizer mais nada. Nem precisava

– Eu non conheço você. – eu murmurei – Pensei que o conhecesse, mas não.

Ele estava muito perto agora, eu podia ver cada detalhe de sua expressão devastada.

– Camus, você me conhece melhor do que ninguém.

Ele era mesmo um bom ator. Eu tinha que reconhecer. Se aquela traição não tivesse transformado meu coração em pedra, eu poderia realmente acreditar nele.

– Non, o homem que eu achava que conhecia nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Não sem uma boa razão, e non creio que você tenha alguma.

Ele levou novamente a mão ao cabelo. E eu me amaldiçoei pela lembrança de como aqueles fios sedosos se entrelaçavam em meus dedos.

– Eu lhe disse por quê. – ele insistiu - Alguém importante pra mim está em perigo.

Sim, ele já me dissera isso.

– Mas você non vai me dizer de quem se trata?

Ele apertou os lábios.

– Não. – falou, e então relanceou os olhos pra longe. Mas não antes que eu visse algo neles. Será que era em sua família que ele estava pensando? Será que era um dos seus irmãos que ele estava tentando proteger?

Mon Dieu, eu não estava realmente começando a acreditar nele, estava? A única pessoa que ele devia estar querendo proteger era a si mesmo, por favor.

– Pelo que eu sei - eu falei -, essa pessoa sem nome nem existe.

Seus profundos olhos azuis cruzaram com os meus.

– Você pode confiar em mim.

Eu poderia ter rido de seu tom esperançoso se aquilo não tivesse me atingido tão fundo. De todas as coisas fúteis e sem sentido que ele poderia ter dito, ele resolvera escolher logo aquela.

– Como se atreve a me pedir isso? – eu falei - Confiei em você mais do que você merecia.

Ele me encarou consternado, os olhos azuis fixos nos meus, e por alguns segundos que pareceram horas apenas o som do vento soprando na janela se fez ouvir pela sala.

Tão bonito e tão traiçoeiro, eu pensei. Ele era Lucifer encarnado.

– E o que acontece agora? – ele perguntou finalmente. Sua voz estava fraca - Eu vou ser preso, é isso?

A idéia de sua prisão me deixava doente, mesmo sabendo que ele merecia isso.

Não, eu não tinha intenção de entregá-lo as autoridades. Era fraqueza minha, eu sabia, mas eu não conseguiria traí-lo dessa forma, mesmo tendo sido traído por ele.

Eu suspirei.

– Eu non vou te denunciar, Milo.

Parte de meu desgosto devia estar refletido em meu rosto, porque os olhos dele mostravam tristeza.

– Obrigado. – Ele murmurou.

– Eu é que devo lhe agradecer – eu falei impassível.

Ele olhou pra mim intrigado e perguntou

– A mim?

– Oui. – Meu tom agora estava frio. Tanto que eu podia sentir meus próprios ossos gelados. – Pelo menos você se revelou antes que eu me apaixonasse de verdade. Isso teria sido cruel demais... até pra você.

Ele recuou como se eu o tivesse esbofeteado. A dor claramente estampada em suas feições. Ou ele era um ator melhor do que eu imaginava, ou estava verdadeiramente magoado com as minhas palavras.

Eu esperava que estivesse. Eu quisera feri-lo. Se o coração dele estivesse partido um décimo do que o meu estava, ele já sofreria o suficiente, e eu me sentiria pelo menos um pouco recompensado.

– Agora saia daqui. – eu pedi enquanto ele ainda me olhava, parado – Eu non quero mais ver você. E vou avisando, se essa tiara desaparecer a qualquer momento daqui pra frente, vou repensar minha posição de non procurar as autoridades. Entendeu?

Demorou algum tempo até que ele expressasse alguma reação. Então simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça em silêncio e terminou de se vestir, pra depois caminhar na direção da porta.

Antes de sair, no entanto, ele se voltou pra mim outra vez.

– Camus? - Sua voz parecia estranhamente cansada.

De modo desafiador, eu levantei o queixo enquanto o fitava sem dizer nada.

– Também estou contente por você não ter se apaixonado por mim.

E então saiu para o frio lá fora, deixando-me sozinho com a minha dor.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Milo POV

E foi isso. Eu fui expulso do apartamento do Camus como um mendigo fedorento.

Andei sem rumo pela cidade, com o rosto ardendo por causa do frio, depois sentei em um banco em frente ao Sena.

Um homem passeando com o cachorro passou por mim acenou e disse:

– Bonsoir. C'est un beau coucher de soleil, n'est ce pas? (1)

Só então percebi que já estava anoitecendo.

O sol, uma imensa bola vermelha, descendo no horizonte. Parecendo o tal tablete de vitamina C efervescente gigante. O céu todo laranja. Sustentando o sistema imunológico do mundo.

Não sei dizer quanto daquele tempo eu passara ali sentado e quanto estivera vagando a esmo. Só sei que meus dedos estavam duros e congelados sob as luvas e que um vento frio descia pelo meu pescoço me fazendo tremer.

Mas eu não me importava. A friagem ali fora não era nada perto da que eu sentia interiormente. Eu estava entorpecido, totalmente entorpecido, doente e cansado.

Então era assim que a gente se sentia quando estava de coração partido?

Eu ouvira a sensação ser descrita várias vezes, mas realmente nunca a experimentara. O mais próximo disso que chegara fora o que havia sentido quando meu pai morreu – uma sensação fria, de pânico, como se eu estivesse trancado numa cela escura e sem ar.

Como, eu me perguntava, isso podia ter acontecido? Como 'o homem mais desejado da América' estava agora sentado em um banco em Paris, olhando para o 'Rio Dos Namorados' (2) sofrendo pelo único cara que não podia ter?

Eu só conseguia pensar que talvez realmente houvesse algum tipo de justiça poética no mundo. Quantos homens e mulheres eu já não havia feito sentir por mim o que eu estava sentindo agora? Sim, agora eu entendia os telefonemas, as súplicas. Agora entendia as longas cartas e e-mails implorando pra que eu mudasse de idéia. As ameaças, as lágrimas.

O amor doía.

E doía ainda mais por saber que, embora muitas vezes naquela tarde eu tivesse dito a mim mesmo que era melhor assim, que se ele não podia confiar em mim agora, jamais poderia, isso não era verdade. Não era melhor assim Não era melhor sem ele. Eu precisava dele. Com uma necessidade quase física que me deixava doente. Precisava sentir seu corpo, sua voz, seu calor, seu perfume... Maldição, precisava até daquele maldito gênio infernal que ele tinha!

E era minha culpa que ele não confiasse em mim, afinal. Eu não me mostrara digno de confiança. Eu mentira pra ele. Ou omitira, no caso. Não que isso mudasse alguma coisa.

E ainda havia a minha reputação. Quanto tempo fazia que eu era conhecido como o maior leviano de Hollywood e não fazia nada pra mudar isso? Eu era famoso pelas minhas conquistas, pela minha lábia, por meus inúmeros, inúmeros, casos de amor. E não dava a mínima pra isso, insistindo que não queria magoar ninguém. Só que nenhuma daquelas pessoas que eu supostamente não queria magoar, _nenhuma_, se transformara naquilo que eu procurava. Que eu sentia que era o certo pra mim.

Até então.

Quando era tarde demais

Se eu pelo menos tivesse conseguido fazer com que ele compreendesse! Mas não havia razão pra esperar que isso pudesse acontecer. Se a situação se invertesse, era bem provável que eu também não tivesse compreendido. Ele estava magoado e com raiva, e não importava o que eu dissesse ou que evidência apresentasse, ele não relevaria.

E certamente o fato de não poder lhe dizer toda a verdade não ajudara em nada. Mas eu não podia lhe contar que a pessoa a quem eu estava tentando proteger era ele mesmo. Na melhor das hipóteses, porque ele não creditaria em mim. E porque, que Deus não permitisse, se ele acreditasse poderia querer se envolver e acabar machucado com isso. Eu não podia correr o risco de isso acontecer. Arriscar a retaliação dele contra mim era uma coisa, mas eu jamais iria comprometer sua segurança.

E não era só isso. Havia também os gêmeos nessa história toda. Eles haviam obstruído a investigação de um crime pra me proteger. E essa não era uma coisa que eu acreditava que a rígida moral daquele ruivo pudesse compreender.

Um frio vento noturno agitou meus cabelos enquanto eu percorria mais uma vez às margens do canal em direção ao trânsito caótico das ruas acima. Eu suspirei observando as primeiras luzes brilharem sobre as águas, os Bateau-mouches (3) passando lentos e iluminados, apinhados de turistas com suas câmeras.

Ele me agradecera por tê-lo magoado antes que se apaixonasse realmente por mim, eu lembrei. Se sua intenção era dizer algo que me machucasse fundo, ele havia conseguido. Eu me sentia quebrado, totalmente em pedaços, por dentro.

Então ele não me amava, afinal? Eu pensei. Bem, acho que ele não poderia mesmo me amar, de qualquer forma, poderia? Ele sequer me conhecia. Eu ouvira de seus lábios e lera em seus olhos: eu era um estranho pra ele agora. Eu o havia conquistado por vinte e quatro horas, talvez menos. Por toda uma noite eu soubera como era estar com ele, eu sentira o que era ser amado por ele, o que era estar vivo pela primeira vez. E então viera a verdade. A amarga verdade. De que nada daquilo era real.

Eu não sabia o que doía mais, se o pensamento de que ele realmente chegara a acreditar estar apaixonado por mim durante um tempo ou o fato de isso nunca ter acontecido de verdade.

Eu queria o seu amor. Exatamente como uma criança quer um brinquedo que não pode ter. E agora que estava fora do meu alcance, eu o queria com um desespero tal que me apertava o peito e me fazia doer a cabeça.

Ainda assim, sentia certo alívio pelo fato dele ter descoberto a verdade. Ele sabia agora que tipo de homem eu havia sido. Que tipo de homem eu era. Eu não precisava mais temer que ele viesse a descobrir a verdade. Eu provavelmente devia ter-lhe contado a história toda, mas ele também não parecera muito disposto a me escutar. Se por acaso algum dia ele voltasse a se aproximar de mim outra vez, o que eu achava difícil de acreditar, então eu lhe diria tudo. Se ele quisesse ouvir.

Mas isso era o futuro. E eu tinha outras coisas pra pensar no momento. Precisava tirar aquele ruivo da cabeça, engolir a mágoa e pensar no Dohko, e no que ia fazer daqui pra frente.

Porque ele não parecera muito feliz ao telefone quando eu lhe dissera que mudara de idéia. E certamente estava ainda mais infeliz agora, depois de eu ter simplesmente desligado a ligação na sua cara. Sem dúvida iria me fazer uma visita nos próximos dias.

E o Dohko podia ser muitas coisas, mas era um homem de palavra. Faria qualquer coisa que pudesse pra arruinar a mim e ao resto da minha família, eu tinha certeza. Se eu não pensasse em um bom plano, e rápido, teria que procurar meus irmãos e prepará-los para o pior.

Na verdade, eu ia ter que acabar contando a eles de qualquer jeito, mas preferia ter tudo planejado antes de conversar com os gêmeos. E também tinha que pensar em como garantir a segurança do Camus sem que ele soubesse. Já que nas atuais circunstâncias eu não teria como fazer isso com o seu consentimento.

Inferno, por que eu tive que gostar de um cara tão complicado? Por que eu não havia simplesmente seguido meus instintos e me afastado? Será que eu era masoquista?

E o pior é que eu ficava imaginando se ele também estaria sofrendo desse jeito, ou se ainda estava com raiva demais pra isso. Apesar de tudo, a idéia de que ele realmente pudesse estar sofrendo por minha causa me repugnava. Ele devia estar se sentido usado, enganado, desiludido. Provavelmente pensaria duas vezes antes de confiar em alguém de novo, e pensaria em mim toda vez que fosse agir assim. Bom, pelo menos pensaria em mim algumas vezes. Mesmo que de maneira negativa.

Eu sei que eu estava parecendo um daqueles tipinhos góticos exagerados, mas eu realmente suspeitava que poderia pensar nele o tempo todo pelo resto da vida. E sempre com arrependimento.

Uma garoa fina e gelada começou a cair sobre meus ombros quando eu entrava no táxi que me levaria até o aeroporto. Pelo menos eu tivera o bom senso de comprar uma passagem de volta. Eu só ia precisar adiantar um pouco as coisas.

Pela janela traseira do carro eu observava a capital francesa iluminada. A torre Eiffel enfeitada, elevando-se majestosa como um pináculo de luz sobre a cidade. 'A Cidade do Amor', eu pensei olhando os milhares de casais de turistas sorridentes que passavam abraçados. Deus, chegava a ser irônico.

Como esperado pra aquela época de festas, o Aeroporto estava lotado. Filas gigantescas de pessoas se acumulavam nos guichês de atendimento, enquanto outras passavam apressadas, empurrando seus carrinhos de bagagem por todo lado. A mulher loira e bem maquiada atrás do balcão da American Airlines apenas relanceou rapidamente os olhos pela minha passagem antes de me informar mal humorada:

– Sinto muito senhor, mas todos os nossos vôos estão completos.

Perfeito! Era tudo o que eu precisava.

Eu respirei fundo, tirando os óculos enquanto forçava o melhor sorriso que era capaz de estampar. O que não era grande coisa considerando-se o meu estado. Eu imaginava se chegaria o dia em que eu seria capaz de sorrir normalmente outra vez.

– Eu entendo senhorita, mas realmente preciso estar em um avião pra New York essa noite.

O arremedo de sorriso pareceu funcionar porque eu vi o brilho de reconhecimento nos olhos da moça que ficou me encarando feito uma coelhinha. Sem piscar ou mover um único centímetro, respondeu.

– Eu vou ver o que posso fazer pelo Senhor, Senhor Scorpion. E meu nome é Sophie – Ela sorriu. Então os dedos de unhas compridas e pintadas de vermelho de Sophie começaram a teclar furiosamente no computador.

– Aqui está – ele disse, satisfeita – tivemos um cancelamento na primeira classe para o próximo vôo.

– Obrigado, Sophie – eu falei, piscando -, você é muito gentil.

Ela não ficou vermelha. Eu não conhecia mais ninguém que ruborizasse, além daquele cuja imagem eu não conseguia tirar da cabeça. Com um sorriso tímido, Sophie colocou a parte da frente do cabelo do cabelo atrás da orelha, conferiu meu passaporte e me entregou o bilhete.

Mais tarde, enquanto assistia pela janela do avião as aeronaves taxiarem na pista, por algum motivo eu pensei no meu pai. Eu sentia tanta falta dele. Ia ser muito bom se ele estivesse comigo agora.

Me lembrei de quando ele estava morrendo – apesar de na época não saber que era isso que estava acontecendo. Ninguém me disse nada, eu só achava que ele precisava de muito descanso -. De tarde, quando voltávamos do colégio, deitávamos todos ao lado dele na cama e, ainda de uniforme, dávamos as mãos e assistíamos à reprises de antigos filmes de faroeste na TV.

Adoraria poder fazer isso agora. Deitar ao lado dele, ficar de mãos dadas, e dormir pra sempre.

Se pelo menos eu tivesse minha família ali comigo. Minha mãe, ou algum dos meus irmãos. Alguém que me abraçasse e dissesse: 'Eu te amo, Milo. Mesmo você fazendo tanta besteira'.

Mas eu estava sozinho. Sozinho no mundo. 'Milo, o pequeno órfão'. Era como eu me sentia.

Então, apesar de ter consciência de que seria um exercício sem sentido, acabei ligando pra minha mãe.

– Oi mãe. – eu disse. A voz saindo mais trêmula do que eu desejava.

– Milo? – eu ouvi a voz dela aflita - Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Me arrependi de ter ligado. Tinha deixado minha mãe preocupada. Ela sempre levava tudo tão à sério.

– Não. – respondi, ignorando o aperto no peito. De repente, eu tinha saudades de casa - Eu só queria ouvir a sua voz. Como vão as coisas por aí?

– Bem. - ela disse.

Era mentira. As coisas nunca mais ficariam bem. _Ela_ nunca mais ficaria bem. A única coisa que poderia deixá-la bem outra vez seria ter o papai de volta. Eu entendia perfeitamente isso agora. _Perfeitamente_.

Eu tentei engolir o nó que se formava na minha garganta.

– Eu estou ajudando a tia Lena com o quarto do bebê. Você sabia que a prima Ágata está grávida? De gêmeos! E seu tio mandou arrumar o berço duplo que era dos seus irmãos.

– Que bom! – eu disse, sentindo alguma coisa quente e úmida escorrer pelo meu rosto. Eu quis limpar aquela umidade que queimava minha face, mas as lágrimas não pareciam querer parar de cair. Que droga! Por que eu tinha que estar chorando agora?

– Bem, eu tenho que desligar então... – disse – Eu te amo, mãe.

– Eu também te amo, querido.

Então realmente precisei desligar porque eu já não conseguia mais controlar o choro e o avião estava partindo.

"_Como são múltiplas as ocasiões para o mal entendido e para a ruptura hostil!" (Friedrich Nietzsche_)

* * *

**Notas:**

1 - Boa tarde. É um lindo por do sol, não é?

2 - O rio Sena em Paris é também conhecido com o rio dos namorados.

3 - Bateau-mouches são aqueles barcos que circulam pelo Sena em Paris.

* * *

**Olá a todos,**

**Aqui estou eu de novo, e antes do previsto, não é maravilhoso? Agradeçam ao trequinho que a gente põe no computador e consegue acessar a net mesmo onde não tem net. E ao tédio, que me tornou tãaao produtiva XD**

**Enfim, aqui está outro ch, e nossa, quilos e quilos de lágrimas nesse, não? Espero que não tenha ficado piegas demais. Às vezes é fácil se perder no drama. Como tb é fácil se perder no lemon. Assim como a fronteira entre o sexy e o vulgar, a fronteira entre o sensível e o piegas é muito tênue, na minha opinião.**

**E, bom, eu sei que a fic é uma comédia romântica, e pra ser sincera com vcs eu até prefiro escrever as partes mais engraçadas (dramas me dão agonia, e eu tenho que parar no meio pra respirar. Idiota, eu sei, mas o que eu posso fazer?), mas chegamos a um momento em que o drama é inevitável. Eu até tinha tentado colocar umas coisinhas engraçadas nesse ch, mas depois acabei tirando porque achei que cortou o clima, entendem? E o draminha ainda vai correr um pouco, mas cenas melhores virão, prometo. Então, por enquanto, empunhem seus lencinhos e curtam as lágrimas XD**

**E por falar em lágrimas: *Sai correndo, pega o primeiro avião pra Paris* Será que ainda dar tempo? Argh, que vontade de abraçar o Milo que me deu naquela hora no final u.u. Ele até que se segurou bem eu achei, mas pq é sempre assim? A gente tá mal, aí ouve a voz da mãe, irmão, melhor amigo, e desaba completamente. E por que quando a gente tem uma sensação de perda, acaba lembrando de todas as coisas que já perdeu na vida, e ficando nostálgico? Mistério isso, eu acho.**

**E só pra constar, caso alguém não tenha entendido, Milo ainda não sabe nada sobre a Saori. Pra ele o Camus não consegue lidar com o fato dele ter sido um ladrão, de estar envolvido com roubos, e por ter sido enganado, com a história do patrocínio e tudo mais. Enfim, um mal entendido danado, por isso o a escolha da frase no final ^^".**

**Então, acho que é isso gente, brigadão mais uma vez a todos que acompanham e, claro, um obrigado especial aos que tem a paciência de me mandar reviews me incentivando, elogiando, criticando, ameaçando de morte: ****_Haina Aquarius-sama, Persefone-San, Becky Gemini, Kamy Jaganshi, Ivy Visinho 2, Vengeresse Lolita, Dark. ookami, Axly, Pandora. Lc e Camus Aquario_****. Muito, muito obrigada mais uma vez a vcs, garotas ^^**

**Bjos**

**PS1: Respondendo às Reviews que ainda não foram respondidas:**

**_Ivy Visinho 2_****: Oie, pois é foi muito lemon mesmo, né? Gomen por isso, é que foi meio que uma despedida, sabe. Porque devido ao andamento da própria história, agora vai demorar pra ter mais lemon, então... Mas enfim, que bom que o final salvou, e aí está o próximo ch pra matar a sua curiosidade, espero que goste, mesmo ele não sendo muito feliz u.u. Então muito obrigada mais uma vez pela review ^^, e realmente escadas não são brincadeira u.u (eu que o diga XD). Bjos**

**PS2: Créditos devidos: à Meg Cabot, Marian Keys e Kathryn Smith.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 18**

Camus POV

A chuva caía sobre New York como uma vingança, tornando a neve escorregadia, em seguida meio derretida e suja, para só depois lavá-la completamente. Mesmo quando as ruas já estavam limpas, a chuva continuava a cair. Às vezes era uma garoa quase imperceptível, só notada quando chegava a molhar o rosto da pessoa ou sua roupa. De vez em quando também podia cair em forma de granizo ou em grossas e geladas gotas que enregelavam e ensopavam, parecendo até que o tempo nunca mais voltaria a ficar seco e quente outra vez.

Às vezes, como agora, a chuva caía torrencialmente, um muro de àgua que despencava do céu, provocando enxurrada e inundando tudo. Lançando a cidade inteira num triste aguaceiro cinzento.

Deitado na cama do meu quarto em Long Island, eu observava as gotas escorrerem na vidraça enquanto a luz da manhã se infiltrava pela janela, pálida e acinzentada. No final, eu não conseguira continuar naquele apartamento em Paris, eu pensei. Tudo nele me lembrava Milo. Por isso arrumara uma forma de fretar um vôo de volta a NY, na esperança reconfortante de me enterrar em pilhas e pilhas de trabalho.

Mas, à medida que o dia clareava, eu ia me sentindo cada vez mais distante do sono e da esperança que me enganavam. Não importava onde eu estivesse. Minha mente se recusava a me deixar descansar. Ficava repassando ininterruptamente aquela noite – não toda ela, apenas as partes melhores e também as mais dolorosas. Lembrava-me das carícias de Milo umas mil vezes. E lembrava-me de sua traição duas vezes mais que isso.

E embora minha memória repetidamente me forçasse a repassar mentalmente tudo aquilo, uma parte minha ainda se recusava a aceitar que ele fosse tão horrível como eu estava achando. O coração me dizia uma coisa e a mente, outra. A qual dos dois eu deveria ouvir? Ou, melhor ainda, como fazer que ambos se calassem por um momento?

Finalmente, incapaz de permanecer deitado por mais tempo, eu atirei as cobertas para o lado e saí da cama, começando a me vestir.

Quando estava calçando as meias, uma criada entrou no quarto e pareceu surpresa por me encontrar ali, e desconfio que ainda mais por encontrar alguém acordado àquela hora da manhã.

– Não consegui dormir – eu aleguei apenas, sabendo que ela podia ver isso pelas minhas olheiras.

Ela não fez perguntas.

– O quarto está gelado. – comentou simplesmente, apressando-se a ligar o aquecedor. - O senhor deve estar congelando. – E então se pôs a ajeitar a cama.

O calor tirou o frio da minha pele, mas não podia me aquecer por dentro. Nada conseguiria fazer isso.

Lá embaixo, eu fui para a pequena mesa da sala de visitas onde sempre gostava de tomar o café da manhã. Meus dedos, eu percebi com irritação, tremiam levemente ao levantar o bule de prata. Eu enchi a xícara com o café quente e cheiroso. O sabor amargo foi como um presente em minha língua. Deu-me prazer. Tiraria disso toda satisfação que pudesse.

Algum tempo depois, quando terminava de besuntar manteiga em uma torrada, o Afrodite entrou na sala. Emitiu um gritinho de satisfação ao me ver de volta, então fixou o olhar azul piscina em meu rosto - nos olhos que eu sabia avermelhados e nas olheiras escuras que se desenhavam sob eles - e sua expressão de alegria se transformou em aflição.

– Deus do céu! O que é isso? – ele perguntou.

– Café da manhã – eu respondi, indiferente.

Ele bufou contrariado, então se sentou a minha frente, pegando um pãozinho da cesta de pão e partindo-o.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Milo? – ele tentou outra vez, enquanto se servia de uma fatia de queijo branco.

Eu obviamente pretendia discutir as coisas com ele, é claro. Mas não naquele momento. Se falasse naquilo agora, realmente ficaria doente.

– Não. – Eu menti.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão perspicaz. Essa era outra coisa que eu gostava no Afrodite: ele não era burro. Podia ser meio maluquinho com aquela coisa toda dos apelidos e a paixão por compras, mas não era burro.

– Então está com essa cara de quem foi atropelado por um caminhão e não dorme há três dias por que...?

– Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Dite. – eu falei mordaz, servindo-me de um pouco de presunto.

– Camus, é sério. Você parece péssimo. Eu nem estou te reconhecendo.

Eu engoli o presunto que parecia ter gosto de papelão e dei outro gole no meu café antes de responder:

– É aí que você se engana, mon ami. Posso não estar na minha melhor forma física, mas estou finalmente em vias de me tornar eu mesmo outra vez. Isso tem algum sentido pra você?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Vou parar de me preocupar com o que as pessoas acham – eu expliquei -, com o modo como os outros pensam que eu deveria sentir ou agir. De agora em diante, vou fazer apenas o que a minha inteligência me apontar, como sempre fiz. Vou valorizar o que eu tenho como certo e parar de divagar sobre o impossível. Vou deixar de ser tão idiota.

Ele franziu a testa pálida.

– Ah, é? Que bom pra você! Agora vai me dizer o que provocou isso?

– É de se admirar as alegrias que alguém pode experimentar durante uma noite sem dormir. – Eu respondi, servindo-lhe de um copo do suco de laranja que ele sempre tomava.

– E o que exatamente não te deixou dormir? - ele perguntou outra vez, bebericando o suco.

Ele obviamente não ia parar de fazer perguntas até que eu lhe dissesse alguma coisa. Além de ser naturalmente curioso, ele parecia realmente preocupado comigo. E na mesma medida em que eu queria esquecer temporariamente minha vergonha, também não queria lhe causar preocupação.

– Não quero discutir isso agora, - eu acabei falando - mas vou te dizer que é muito provável que Milo Scorpion não volte mais a aparecer por aqui.

De modo surpreendente, eu consegui manter a voz inalterada, embora meu peito doesse só de mencionar o nome dele. Eu era realmente um idiota. Muito mais do que jamais pensara que pudesse ser.

Os olhos azuis piscina se fixaram nos meus, entristecidos.

– Camus, eu sinto muito! – sua mão se fechou carinhosamente sobre a minha em cima da mesa.

Eu dei de ombros. Tinha que mostrar indiferença, ou desabaria de vez. E eu me recusava a dar essa satisfação aquele grego maldito. Já sofrera o suficiente depois que ele fora embora, não ia mais desperdiçar meu sofrimento com ele. Podia apostar que ele não estava fazendo isso por mim, então por que eu agiria de modo diferente?

A preocupação do meu amigo ficou ainda mais evidente quando eu retirei a mão que ele segurara para levar a xícara aos lábios outra vez. Ele nem precisava me dizer o que estava pensando. Pensava que a culpa era dele por ter dado meu endereço ao grego.

Eu fui impedido de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa pela chegada de um criado.

– Desculpe, senhores, - ele disse - mas o senhor Scorpion está aqui. Devo mandá-lo entrar?

Eu senti uma reviravolta no estômago. Mon Dieu, o que ele estava fazendo ali?

Inspirando fundo e reunindo toda a coragem que podia para controlar o tremor das pernas, eu comecei a me levantar da mesa.

Não estava interessado em nada do que ele tivesse a dizer, e nem me importava que a pior parte do meu ser quisesse ver seu belo rosto de novo. Ia lhe dizer que não era bem vindo em minha casa, e que jamais voltasse a pôr os pés ali.

A mão do Dite em meu braço me fez parar.

– Deixe que eu vou. – ele disse.

– Eu não preciso da sua proteção, Afrodite. – Eu falei de forma fria. Estava irritado.

Ele se levantou e disse:

– Sei disso, meu querido. - ele revirou os olhos - Mas o Milo certamente precisa de proteção em relação a você. - Então sua expressão mudou de enfado para verdadeira preocupação. A voz estava calma quando disse no meu ouvido: - Se ele o visse agora ia saber que passou a noite rolando na cama, sem dormir por causa dele. Você não quer dar essa vantagem a ele, quer?

Eu não havia pensado nisso. Acabei cedendo.

– Pardon, Di. – eu disse – Merci.

Ele me dirigiu um sorriso e então se foi, ligeiro, para encarar o adversário.

– Talvez tenha vindo porque estava com remorso – comentou ainda antes de sair.

Eu teria rido naquele momento, se fosse capaz disso.

– Talvez – concordei, embora duvidasse disso.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Milo POV

– Posso ajudá-lo, senhor Scorpion?

Eu estava observando uma das muitas pinturas que adornavam a imensa sala de pé direito alto onde o criado pedira que eu aguardasse.

O som daquela voz fez com que eu me virasse.

Não era Camus. É claro que não. Eu soubera disso no momento em que ouvira os passos no vestíbulo. Meu coração teria saltado se fossem os passos dele. Meu coração continuava morto.

Então ele havia mandado aquele loiro efeminado em seu lugar? Eu pensei. Bom, acho que eu deveria ter imaginado algo assim, mas esperava que ele tivesse passado uma noite tão péssima quanto a minha. Sentindo talvez tanta falta minha, quanto eu sentira dele.

Evidentemente, que isso era pedir muito.

O que eu estava fazendo? Eu me perguntei então, não pela primeira vez. Eu havia dito a mim mesmo que não faria isso. Que não correria atrás dele. Se ele se recusara acreditar em mim quando eu dissera que a tiara não tinha nada a ver com o que acontecera entre a gente; se ele não fora capaz aceitar o que eu era, o que eu tinha sido, então é porque jamais seria.

Eu havia desistido dele.

E mesmo assim estava ali agora. Engolindo outra vez meu orgulho, explodindo por dentro.

Eu dispensei os rodeios e fui direto ao assunto:

– Ele não quer me ver.

O loiro assentiu, embora eu não tivesse realmente feito uma pergunta.

– Receio que não.

Seu tom não era nada pesaroso. Talvez ele não tivesse sido enviado, afinal. Talvez tivesse se oferecido pra me enfrentar.

Eu devia ter imaginado essa espécie de recepção. Eu realmente não esperava que o Ruivo fosse me receber de braços abertos e me perdoar. Claro que não. Deus meu, eu nem sabia até chegar ali se ele havia ou não voltado de Paris! Mas talvez uma parte minha, uma bem pequena, esperasse. Só um pouco...

– O que ele te disse? – Eu quis saber.

O sorriso outrora amável estava frio e nada amistoso. Ele não se parecia em nada com o rapaz falante que eu conhecera no restaurante indiano, ou com o cara que me dera o endereço do Camus em Paris

– Nada. – ele disse - Não teve que fazê-lo.

O que aquilo queria dizer?

– Ele está bem? – eu perguntei.

– Não, senhor Scorpion, não está, mas vai ficar. Não se preocupe com isso.

Eu assenti. Ele falava como se o que dissera fosse algo que eu não desejasse, mas estava errado. Eu queria que o Camus se recuperasse. E mais rápido do que eu.

– Não vou retê-lo por mais tempo então – eu falei, pegando meu casaco. – Diga-lhe apenas que nada mudou, que ele ainda é a minha escolha. E diga-lhe... diga-lhe que há sempre um pouco de razão na loucura.

Ele franziu o cenho.

– Está bem.

Eu esbocei um meio sorriso.

– Obrigado – disse, e virei-me para ir embora.

– Milo? – eu ouvi a voz dele de novo

– Sim – eu respondi, voltando-me outra vez para o loiro.

Sua expressão não mostrava nenhum calor quando disse:

– Não sei o que você fez a ele, mas, o que quer que seja, espero que viva o bastante para que alguém te faça a mesma coisa.

– Eu também – respondi simplesmente com outro sorriso antes de sair.

Eu me perguntava como podia estar falando assim, como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação, quando intimamente estava chorando. Mas essa era a verdade. Só que não uma verdade que eu quisesse compartilhar com alguém no momento. Muito menos com aquele loiro.

Lá fora, a manhã estava cinza e fria, com aquela chuva torrencial que parecia não querer parar de cair. Eu desci a passos largos os degraus da entrada, escorregadios por toda água e gelo acumulados neles.

Antes de entrar no carro relanceei os olhos pela casa uma última vez. Meu coração disparou ao notar o homem em pé diante da janela do vestíbulo. Eu não conseguia vê-lo claramente com toda aquela água caindo entre a gente, e sobre mim, mas, pelo vermelho dos cabelos, a silhueta esguia e os ombros largos, sabia que era ele. Nossos olhos pareceram se cruzar por um momento... então ele se virou de costas para mim e se foi.

Era um gesto claro de rejeição.

Quando entrei no carro, estava desconfortavelmente encharcado e enregelado. Tanto por dentro quanto por fora.

Fechei a porta. Olhei pra minha vida que não significava nada e pensei: estou completamente só. E vai ser assim pra sempre.

Não era uma questão de autopiedade. Estava simplesmente encarando os fatos.

Assim foi somente pra concluir as coisas que eu encontrei a porta aberta quando cheguei ao meu apartamento, e o local todo revirado.

'Dohko', eu mal tive tempo de pensar antes de entrever o sutil movimento às minhas costas. Então senti a fria lâmina de aço contra a garganta.

– Onde ela está? – perguntou a voz atrás de mim, segurando a lâmina. Não era a voz do Dohko. Quem quer que fosse parecia ser mais jovem do que ele e tinha um sotaque que eu conhecia muito bem. Era grego, das ilhas. Alguma coisa ali na costa da Turquia, talvez Rhodes ou Chipre.

Eu fiquei imóvel.

– Onde está a tiara? – o homem perguntou outra vez, aumentando a pressão da lâmina contra o meu pescoço.

Então o Dohko mandara alguém em seu lugar dessa vez? Eu pensei. Isso era estranho, não parecia do seu feitio perder a chance de me aporrinhar pessoalmente.

– Não está comigo. – Eu disse.

O silêncio que se seguiu a essa afirmação foi tão denso que eu quase poderia tocá-lo.

– Simplesmente isso. – eu repeti - Não está comigo.

A pressão contra a minha garganta aumentou mais um pouco. Eu permaneci parado. A lâmina já havia me cortado, e eu podia sentir o sangue escorrendo pelo pescoço.

– Você está mal informado, cara. – eu falei outra vez - Eu já disse pro Dohko que estou fora. Eu não peguei aquela maldita tiara, nem pretendo.

O som de um telefone seguido pela porta da frente sendo aberta no apartamento ao lado, fez com que ele me soltasse, empurrando-me de bruços contra uma das poltronas tombadas.

Com algum esforço eu consegui me voltar para olhá-lo, mas ele usava uma máscara de esqui de forma que tudo o que eu pude ver foram seus olhos. Eles eram verdes e gelados.

– Obrigado pela informação, Scorpion. – ele disse sarcástico - Melhor cuidar desse corte. – ele fixou o olhar no meu pescoço, de onde ainda saía sangue - Não vai querer cair de cama com uma febre, não é?

Então, com agilidade impressionante, se esgueirou pela saída dos fundos e simplesmente desapareceu da mesma forma como havia chegado, ao mesmo tempo em que eu ouvia os passos apressados do meu novo vizinho, o Shiryu, ecoarem no corredor social, em direção às escadas.

Eu esperei até que ele tivesse ido para pegar um guardanapo limpo na cozinha e estancar o sangue que escorria do meu pescoço. Ao retirá-lo, olhei a perfuração no espelho do banheiro e vi a mancha vermelho-escura em volta dela. O corte era muito mais fundo do que eu imaginara. Graças a Deus pelos cachecóis e pelas golas altas, eu pensei. Senão teria que inventar uma boa história, pois ninguém iria acreditar que eu me cortara enquanto fazia a barba.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Hyoga POV

– Quando eu vou poder voltar pra casa? – Eu perguntei outra vez. Aquela era provavelmente a décima segunda vez que eu fazia essa pergunta apenas naquele dia. Eu ainda estava falando um pouco alto. Minha audição não voltara completamente, embora o médico que me atendera tivesse me garantido que com o tempo ela voltaria ao normal.

Um dos detetives que eu acreditava ser o Saga - era difícil ter certeza – simplesmente suspirou cansado, levantando-se da cadeira em que estivera sentado, em frente a uma escrivaninha, e caminhando até a cozinha do moderno apartamento na 259 East Street com a Sétima avenida, onde eu permanecia gentilmente confinado.

Então era isso que chamavam 'programa de proteção a testemunhas'? Eu pensei. Meu celular havia sido confiscado, meu acesso a internet monitorado, eu havia decorado a programação da televisão, e achava que poderia enlouquecer se olhasse mais uma vez pra aquelas mesmas malditas paredes.

Eu mal podia acreditar no que a minha vida havia se transformado nesses cinco dias. Eu tivera que mentir para minha família, dizendo que passaria as festas no campo com alguns amigos. Tivera que mentir para os meus amigos, dizendo que o Camus me fizera cuidar de uma papelada na nossa matriz em Paris. E, pior, tivera que mentir para o Shun também. Eram tantas mentiras que eu estava começando a achar difícil rastreá-las.

Quando voltou à sala, o detetive trazia chá e alguns sanduíches que colocou sobre mesa de almoço, me convidando pra sentar.

Apesar de tudo, eu até gostava do Saga. Ele era agradável, inteligente, e às vezes parecia meu irmão falando. Nós costumávamos ter boas conversas. O tal Kanon, também era divertido. Ele sempre trazia jogos de video game ou filmes pra assistirmos. Certa vez comentou que o Milo Scorpion, vocês sabem, o ator, era irmão deles. Deve ser legal ter um irmão famoso. Mas, sei lá, se fosse o Johnny Depp seria mais legal, eu acho. Eu prefiro os filmes dele, sabe. Já o outro, que eu descobri chamar Shion, esse nunca aparecia.

Eu me sentei à mesa em frente aos lanches e observei enquanto o Saga acomodava-se ao meu lado, servindo-nos com um pouco do chá gelado antes de se pronunciar.

– O sujeito que você afirmou estar na companhia de Radamanthys na boate na noite do seu atentado em Boston, o homem conhecido como Zelos, foi detido na noite passada. – Ele disse.

Eu fiquei de queixo caído ante esse fragmento de informação.

– Infelizmente - continuou -, o outro rapaz que estava com ele conseguiu escapar. Mas acreditamos que com o interrogatório certo Zelos terá boas informações a nos acrescentar. De qualquer forma, você não precisa se preocupar, garoto, não vai ser chamado pra testemunhar contra ele. Só os crimes que ele cometeu aqui em New York, no passado, provavelmente serão suficientes para mantê-lo atrás das grades por alguns anos.

– Não sabia – eu falei, tomando um gole do chá. – Não há nada sobre sua prisão nos jornais.

– Não, não há. - ele concordou - Nós preferimos abafar o caso pra que a organização acredite que ele ainda está em liberdade. Não queremos que eles saibam que estamos na cola deles. Isso poderia prejudicar o plano, e oferecer riscos desnecessários. Assim, você vai ter que ficar mais algum tempo por aqui. Sua vida ainda pode estar correndo perigo... Pelo menos enquanto eles continuarem pensando que você é a única testemunha que os liga a esse caso.

Eu fiz um muxoxo, enquanto colocava um sanduíche no meu prato.

– E sem mensagens para casa também. – ele advertiu - Sinto muito, mas de acordo com o nosso contato o... indivíduo que atirou em você se mostrou absolutamente intratável e não quis seguir nossas instruções

– Está falando do Seiya, não está? – eu perguntei. – Não, não balance a cabeça. Eu sei que foi ele. Soube no momento em que a arma detonou perto do meu ouvido. Ele tentou me matar – Por incrível que pudesse parecer, minha voz não tremeu nem um pouco dessa vez ao dizer isso. Talvez eu já estivesse me acostumando.

Ele balançou os ombros de leve como resposta.

– Não. – eu falei – Não precisa me tratar como criança. Fui um idiota. Vejo isso agora. Ele se sentiu mal na primeira vez, quando Radamanthys atirou em mim em Harvard. Porque de certa forma foi culpa dele, por ter me levado àquele lugar. Ele sabia o que eles estavam planejando. Sabia muito bem. E então se culpava.

– Acho que sim – foi tudo o que ele disse, e de modo suave.

Eu o ignorei.

– Mas então ficou claro que pra eles eu significava um risco, não é? Por causa do que eu sabia. Eu fui estúpido de ter comentado com o Seiya no jantar de Ação de Graças que estava consciente naquela hora. Que reconhecera Radamanthys. Eles perceberam que eu poderia falar. Não apenas sobre o envolvimento do Seiya, mas sobre como Radamanthys tentara me matar. Então, resolveram se livrar de mim.

– Se isso lhe servir de conforto – Saga falou, dando uma mordida no sanduíche em seu prato antes de beber um gole do chá -, não tenho a impressão de que seu amigo tenha gostado da incumbência. Quero dizer, matar você. Acredito que ele estava fazendo aquilo porque os próprios interesses, quem sabe a própria vida, estava em risco.

– Mesmo assim – eu retorqui indignado -, ele não tinha que ter levado aquilo adiante. Poderia ter fugido.

– Ah, sim – ele falou com um leve sorriso. – Mas então a irmã dele talvez não tivesse o privilégio de se casar com o seu irmão.

Eu fechei a cara.

– Ah, como se eu fosse permitir isso agora. Quero dizer, casar com a irmã daquele salafrário. Ela obviamente também está envolvida nisso tudo. Foi uma armação! Quando eu não sabia, tudo bem, mas agora...

– Não se preocupe – ele exibia um sorriso enigmático –, eu duvido que o seu irmão ainda vá querer se casar com ela, de qualquer forma. Mas isso, é claro, é algo que você e ele terão que resolver depois.

– Vou contar a ele – eu falei, mais pra mim mesmo - Se pelo menos houvesse um jeito de deixar a coisa toda da bebida e da boate de fora...

– Você vai ter muito tempo pra pensar nisso – ele pôs o prato e a xícara vazios de lado – . De todo jeito você não vai falar com sua família até que saibamos que isso é seguro.

– Mas ele tem o direito de saber – eu insisti, mais alto dessa vez. – Ele tem o direito de saber com que tipo mulher está se casando. Não vê? Em primeiro lugar, a culpa é minha de ele ter se envolvido com ela. Ela e o irmão me fizeram de bobo, fizeram a nós todos de bobos. Com seu nome, suas ligações e seu charme. Achávamos que fossem respeitáveis.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Bem... o nome Kido é bem respeitado. Eles são uma das famílias mais antigas do Japão. O nome Kido remonta...

– Mas por trás de tudo isso – eu falei interrompendo-o –, eles não são nada melhores do que o Radamanthys e seus comparsas.

– Talvez seja assim – ele disse, sério. – Mas não quero que você deixe esse apartamento ou mande mensagens pro seu irmão, seu namorado, ou quem quer que seja. Mais tarde, se quiser...

E então parou de falar quando seu telefone começou a tocar.

– Oi, Kan. – eu o ouvi atender.

O que quer que o Kanon tivesse falado ele não pareceu gostar a considerar a súbita mudança de expressão em seu rosto.

– Certo... Eu entendi, Kan, você sabe o que fazer... - Ele relanceou rapidamente o olhar na minha direção, e o inglês imediatamente deu lugar ao grego em que eles sempre falavam quando não queriam que eu entendesse.

Meu cérebro só conseguiu distinguir as palavras 'Milo', e 'proteção', antes de se perder outra vez nos próprios dilemas.

Eu tinha que dar um jeito de sair dali, eu pensei. Eu precisava contar ao meu irmão sobre a Saori... Sobre tudo. Ele tinha o direito de saber.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Milo POV

– Você trouxe o que eu pedi? – eu perguntei assim que percebi a figura alta do Kanon se aproximando da mesa onde eu estava sentado.

Nós estávamos na Red House cafeteria, cujo interior aquecido cheirava a café fresco e cigarro.

Ele sorriu estendendo a mochila que segurava pra mim.

– Foi o Oria que arrumou, mas acho que está tudo aqui. – Ele disse.

Na verdade eu esperava que fosse o próprio Aioria em vez do Kanon a me entregar a mochila com as minhas coisas, mas a verdade é que tanto fazia. Eu só não queria ter que pisar eu mesmo na casa em Hampton, mais especificamente naquele quarto onde eu passara a véspera de Natal e que tanto me fazia lembrar o ruivo. Como se não pisar ali fosse me impedir de pensar nele.

– Você tem certeza que não quer ficar com a gente? – Ele perguntou. Era o normal que todos ficássemos hospedados naquela casa durante as festas.

– Tenho – eu respondi, sem muita convicção. Na verdade a idéia de estar sozinho no meu apartamento depois de tudo também não era particularmente agradável.

– Mas você vai pra lá na passagem do ano, não? - ele quis saber

– Vou – eu garanti. 'Mas não vou subir até aquele quarto', pensei, e me senti imediatamente covarde.

Ele me olhou por um tempo, a testa franzida, e então perguntou:

– Você quer companhia? – ele apontou para as cadeiras vazias ao meu lado.

Só o fato de dizer sim já era um sinal de como eu me sentia: lá embaixo. Não queria ficar sozinho com meus pensamentos por mais tempo, e se o meu irmão era a única distração disponível, então a aceitaria.

Ele se sentou à minha frente na mesa e tirou um cigarro de um maço, antes de oferecê-lo a mim. Eu não costumava fumar, mas estava pra baixo demais pra me negar qualquer tipo de prazer, ainda que decorrente do simples efeito da nicotina. Peguei um e agradeci com um murmúrio.

– Isso deve ter lhe custado muito – ele sorriu debochado. – Agradecer-me por nada.

Eu simplesmente ignorei a provocação e acendi o cigarro no isqueiro que estava na mesa. Era fim de tarde, e a noite já ia descendo sobre a cidade.

Ele pediu dois copos de café com donuts pra garçonete e acendeu seu próprio cigarro. Quando o pedido chegou serviu um donut em cada prato e passou um café pra mim.

– Onde está o Saga? – eu quis saber estranhando o fato dele estar ali sozinho

Ele deu uma longa tragada antes de falar:

– Em trabalho de campo... por assim dizer.

Eu assenti.

Nós permanecemos em silêncio.

A fumaça saía dos nossos lábios e flutuava sobre a mesa.

– Você não pode simplesmente conversar com o cara e resolver as coisas? – ele soltou de repente.

Eu suspirei. Não precisava perguntar de quem ele estava falando. As notícias corriam rápido na minha família. O Aioria devia ter comentado alguma coisa, e o resto ele adivinhara.

– Tentei. – eu disse - Ele se recusou a me ver.

Ele se mexeu na cadeira.

– Então continue tentando.

– Para você é fácil falar.

Virando a mão com a palma para cima na mesa, ele deu de ombros, dizendo:

– Do mesmo modo que é fácil pra você fazer.

– E se ele continuar me rejeitando? – O Camus podia ser uma pessoa racional, e quem sabe até disposto a dar aos outros uma chance, mas eu o ferira muito, e seu orgulho poderia torná-lo muito, mas muito teimoso.

Meu irmão se inclinou pra frente, deixando apenas alguns centímetros entre a gente.

– Você quer acertar as coisas com ele, ou não?

Minha voz saiu em um murmúrio rouco.

– Quero.

Antes de perder o Camus, eu não tinha percebido como, a cada dia, ele significava mais e mais para mim. Mas agora a idéia de viver sem ele, de enfrentar o resto dos meus dias sem tê-lo ao meu lado outra vez, era como contemplar as profundezas do inferno.

– Então continue tentando, - ele falou, marcando as palavras com batidas de dedo na mesa - e ele acabará querendo ver você.

Oh, sim, essa era uma ótima idéia. Eu sorri com ironia.

– Vencê-lo pelo cansaço, é isso? É essa sua infalível tática de sedução?

Ele me olhou como se quisesse me dar umas bofetadas.

– Porque assim ele vai saber que você está sendo sincero, animal!

Será que iria? Se eu continuasse tentando e me recusasse a deixá-lo separar-se de mim facilmente, será que ele me daria finalmente uma segunda chance? Será que ouviria minha história? Acreditaria na verdade, depois de tudo?

Eu sorri complacente.

– Desculpe. Gosto de ser cruel com você.

Ele franziu a testa enquanto tragava mais uma vez seu cigarro.

– Não diga...

– Sim, - eu sorri inocente - não sei bem por quê.

Ele se recostou na cadeira, e seus olhos azuis bruxuleavam divertidos.

– Sempre comparei isso a uma criança que atormenta aqueles que ama.

Eu ri debochado.

– Você acha que amo você?

Ele exalou uma baforada de fumaça, com expressão impassível, antes de sorrir.

– Tanto quanto eu amo você.

Que resposta perfeita! Ele sempre tinha uma resposta perfeita pra tudo. Essa era uma das coisas que eu sempre invejara no meu irmão. Eu podia ser o que tinha o temperamento mais cáustico da família, mas ele era o único que podia fazer um insulto soar como elogio e vice-versa.

– Você me ama? – Eu falei divertido – Você, o único que batia em mim sempre que podia quando éramos crianças? Você era um cavalo quando éramos garotos, Kan. – eu lembrei - Você me deixou de olho roxo aquela vez que ganhei de você numa corrida, lembra?

Ele sorriu sarcasticamente.

– Você sempre foi um pirralho mimado.

– E você e o Saga tinham que ser sempre os melhores em tudo. – eu revidei - Deus proibiu que alguém fosse melhor do que vocês em qualquer coisa.

– O _Saga_ tinha que ser sempre o melhor em tudo, - ele corrigiu, batendo a cinza do cigarro no cinzeiro de cristal que havia na mesa - eu era o gêmeo do mal que o levava pro lado negro da força, esqueceu? E você era o queridinho da mamãe.

– Isso até eu fugir pra América pra me tornar ator.

Ambos rimos daquelas lembranças.

– Continuo não gostando de você. – Eu desdenhei, fazendo força pra ficar sério.

Ele apenas sorriu. Era uma expressão tão contagiante, que meus lábios logo estavam rindo também.

– Pirralho!

– Cavalão!

Nossa troca fraternal de elogios foi interrompida pelo sinal de SMS do telefone do Kanon. Ele olhou rapidamente no visor antes de comentar, levantando-se.

– Bom, irmãozinho, a conversa está muito boa, mas o dever me chama.

– O Saga te chama, você quer dizer. – eu retruquei sorrindo com malícia.

Ele deu de ombros, retribuindo o sorriso. Então pareceu se lembrar de algo.

– Ah é, eu já ia me esquecendo. – ele disse - A criada encontrou isso caído debaixo do sofá no seu quarto. Nós presumimos que fosse seu.

Ele tirou um grande envelope pardo de dentro do casaco e o estendeu pra mim.

Eu o reconheci imediatamente. Tratava-se do envelope com o tal convite de casamento da Srta. Kido que o Dohko me entregara, naquela manhã de Natal.

Eu engoli em seco e o encarei de maxilares cerrados, para não ficar de boca aberta. Então forcei um sorriso.

– Obrigado – disse apanhando o envelope.

Ele sorriu também, piscando enigmático pra mim, e então partiu. Eu fiquei me perguntando se ele sabia de alguma coisa, mas o envelope ainda estava lacrado como quando eu o recebera.

Sozinho, eu admirei entristecido o papel cinzento, sem conseguir impedir que as memórias daquela noite que antecederam a visita do Dohko invadissem minha mente.

E foi apenas por não ter realmente mais nada o que fazer que eu deixei que meus dedos rasgassem preguiçosamente o envelope, e meus olhos passeassem displicentes sobre o papel-cartão macio e elegante, pra irem pousar nas letras rebuscadas dos nomes imprimidos no convite... e piscarem em choque.

E então mais uma vez.

E outra.

E de novo.

A vista ficando negra de repente, e o sabor amargo da bílis subindo pela garganta.

Então realmente precisei sair correndo dali, pois achava que poderia vomitar a qualquer instante.

* * *

**Oi de novo ^^,**

**Rapidinho dessa vez, não? Tudo graças ao incentivo de vcs ^^, e, ao meu tédio u.u. Quanto tempo alguém tem que ficar com gesso no pé, heim? *começando a pensar que vou ter que viver pra sempre com essa pata de elefante* *pensamentos destrutivos* XD**

**Mas, vamos a história \o/.**

**Mais alguém acha que eu estava com fome quando escrevi esse ch? Eu só me toquei disso depois, aparece comida em toooodas as cenas XDD**

**E enquanto nosso casalsinho querido sofre, muuuitas coisas vão rolando. Por que o mundo nunca pára que que se possa curtir uma deprê em paz u.u... XD. E muitas pistas vão surgindo. POV do Hyoga, como sempre, cheio de revelações. E aí? Vcs acham que já deu pra sacar mais ou menos a trama toda? Deu pra responder algumas perguntas? Ou só pra criar outras tantas? XDD**

**E o Dite dando as caras outra vez pra quem estava com saudade do peixinho. Também tivemos uma participação mais efetiva dos gêmeos nesse ch, e uma palhinha da relação fraternal Milo e Kanon, o que acharam?**

**E quanto ao final... no comments... mais uma vez parando o ch numa hora crítica, né? *foge pra não apanhar* E aí está um dos momentos que todos esperavam. A grande descoberta. Mas acalmem-se, não termina aí, não. Esse foi só o choque inicial, por assim dizer. Ch que vem teremos um detalhamento melhor das emoções e atitudes do Milo diante da descoberta ^^**

**Então é isso aí, gente, quero saber a opinião de vcs, quero saber as teorias da conspiração miraculosas que vcs estão elaborando por aí, pq daqui pra frente a trama só irá se revelando cada vez mais a cada ch, então, como dizem, a hora é agora =D**

**Enfim, muito obrigada mais uma vez a todos que acompanham e em especial àqueles que me mandaram reviews: ****_Camilo, Kamy Jaganshi, Persefone-San, Axly, Becky Gemini, Camus Aquario, Vengeresse Lolita_****, ****_e Bruh M_****, é de vcs o mérito pela rapidez na postagem, pq a cada review que eu lia eu escrevia uma parte do ch, parece piada mas vcs me incentivam muito mesmo ^^**

**Bjos**

**PS1: Respondendo as reviews que ainda não foram respondidas:**

**_Camilo_****: Olá, antes de mais nada, brigadão pela review, fico muito feliz mesmo de saber que está gostando da história ^^  
E sim, esse ch foi triste, né? Me deu até angustia na hora de escrever. Tadinho do Camus, tadinho do Milo, realmente não sei de qual sinto mais pena. Estão sofrendo tanto, e como vc disse, tudo por que não falam. Realmente, o diálogo quando mal empregado é uma fonte inesgotável de mal entendidos u.u.  
Mas, fique calmo que eu não vou deixar o Camie ficar com a mocréia da Saori não, pelo amor de deus, isso não seria mais nem drama, seria tortura mesmo u.u... XD  
E pode apostar que tem dedinho podre dela nessa história toda sim.  
Enfim, muito obrigada mais uma vez pela review, pelos elogios, novamente fico feliz mesmo em saber que esteja gostando e aqui está mais um ch, espero que goste ^^  
Bjos**

**PS2: Créditos devidos: os mesmos do ch anterior.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 19**

Camus POV

Sentado na escrivaninha do meu escritório eu tentava pela terceira vez equacionar a somatória do gráfico que a tela do computador a minha frente apresentava.

Em vão.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu costumava ser capaz de lidar com muito mais números na minha cabeça. Equacionando, achando as variantes e calculando os desvios também. Por que parecia que não estava mais conseguindo fazer isso? Por que não conseguia me concentrar?

Eu sabia por quê.

Mas me recusava a pensar nisso. O que tinha pra pensar?

Era melhor assim. Era melhor ficar longe dele. Olha o que ele havia feito comigo! Eu não conseguia mais fazer uma simples soma. Se ficasse com ele por mais tempo, poderia ficar sem nada da inteligência que possuía. O que aparentemente era o que acontecia quando alguém se apaixonava. Seu cérebro era sugado ou ficava gelatinoso.

Então era isso o amor? Era escrevendo sobre isso que poetas gastavam páginas e páginas? Era isso que Shakespeare exaltava? Se fosse, e eu tinha toda a razão para acreditar que sim, baseado em minha completa inabilidade para pensar em qualquer coisa, absolutamente qualquer coisa, que não nele, eu não queria mais saber disso. Não se isso significasse que eu teria que viver o resto da vida com esse nó no estômago, com esse aperto no peito.

Alguém bateu à porta.

Eu levantei da cadeira e, como já estava me habituando a fazer, parei em frente às portas francesas que davam para os jardins ao passar por elas. A luz que passava pelas vidraças havia mudado do dourado do pôr do sol para o tom lavanda do crepúsculo.

O que ele esperava conseguir agindo daquela maneira tão tola? Eu pensei, alçando mais uma vez os olhos sobre o lugar em que o vira pela última vez. A forte chuva me impedira de ver claramente suas feições, mas eu sentira o impacto de seu olhar, tão certamente quanto um raio de sol atravessando as nuvens. E, por alguns instantes, meu coração imaginara que poderia ter visto tristeza em seus olhos, ou mesmo arrependimento. Eu sabia que não devia confiar nele, meu coração já provara ser cego como um morcego

De novo bateram à porta.

– Acho que não preciso perguntar no que você está pensando.

Eu me virei para olhar para o Afrodite, quando ele entrou.

– Bati várias vezes, mas você não respondeu... – ele disse.

– Por que me preocupar? – eu respondi. – Sabia que você ia entrar de qualquer jeito

Ele apenas sorriu em resposta enquanto se servia de um cálice de vinho de uma garrafa, em uma bandeja sobre o aparador.

– A propósito – soltou displicente - Caso você ainda esteja pensando em resistir, eu não acho que o seu grego seja um homem que desista facilmente. Vinho?

Eu havia lhe contado o que acontecera, na noite passada. Não tivera outro jeito, ele não parara de me atormentar até conseguir toda a verdade.

Eu balancei a cabeça e disse:

– Non, merci. Você tem razão, ele non desiste facilmente, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde terá que fazê-lo.

Assim que visse que ia precisar de mais do que uma visita martirizante sob a chuva para me fazer mudar de idéia, ele desistiria.

No entanto era um mistério a razão pela qual estava fazendo aquilo, em primeiro lugar. O que ele estava querendo provar? O que mais havia a dizer sobre sua traição? Será que esperava de algum modo entrar de novo na minha vida pra conseguir roubar a tiara, ou estava de fato arrependido? Talvez eu devesse simplesmente ficar frente à frente com ele por tempo suficiente para que pudesse lhe fazer todas essas perguntas. Mas tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se o visse.

Aquele meu lado fraco sentia terrivelmente a falta dele, e queria muito acreditar que, assim como eu, ele também era uma vítima da situação, e que tudo o que me dissera era verdade. Eu não sabia se minha outra parte ainda estava forte o suficiente pra resistir. Porque era muito intenso o impulso de perdoá-lo. De toma-lo nos braços e lhe dizer que estava tudo bem.

Eu queria que houvesse uma razão muito forte para que ele precisasse daquela tiara. Queria estar certo sobre ele. Que ele realmente fosse o homem que eu acreditava ser. E era por isso que não queria vê-lo, porque tinha medo de descobrir o quão errado estava.

Ou, pior, que afinal estivesse certo.

Mon Dieu, qual de nós estava sendo o mais idiota agora? Ele, por continuar insistindo, ou eu, por acreditar que sua insistência poderia realmente significar alguma coisa?

Eu observei enquanto o Afrodite se sentava no sofá e equilibrava a taça no descanso de braço com olhar pensativo.

– Ele vai acabar desistindo uma hora. – eu reafirmei.

Ele franziu o cenho, obviamente porque achava que aquilo ainda podia demorar um bom tempo.

– Talvez fosse uma boa idéia você falar com ele. - disse - Esclarecer as coisas. Essa história toda está muito confusa, Camie.

– Não posso. – Eu caminhei até a mesa e me sentei outra vez – Ainda é tudo muito recente. Se o visse agora, não seria capaz de distinguir entre mentira e verdade.

Ele bebeu de seu vinho, e sua expressão demonstrava compreensão.

– E não quer ao menos saber o que ele disse ontem? – perguntou.

– Non. – respondi, desviando o olhar pra janela outra vez.

Mas como sempre ele não me ouviu.

– Disse que nada mudou, -revelou - que você ainda é a escolha dele e... – ele franziu um pouco a testa - ah, sim, que há sempre um pouco de razão na loucura, seja lá o que isso signifique. – Ele deu de ombros, dando outro gole no vinho.

Eu senti um aperto no coração.

Fechando os olhos, lutei contra a tentação que me ameaçava. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava – o que ele queria que eu pensasse. Ele havia me dito antes que descobrira que havia uma escolha pra ele, que havia escolhido a mim. 'Há sempre alguma loucura no amor. Mas há sempre um pouco de razão na loucura'. Fora o que ele me dissera depois de achar meu livro, no dia em que declarara que me amava.

Eu respirei fundo.

– Ele quis dizer que escolheu mudar por mim, - eu disse - e que ele me ama.

Eu o vi entreabrir os lábios com uma expressão aflita.

– Ah, meu Deus, Camus! Isso é tão romântico! – ele quase gritou - Tão romântico mesmo. – Balançou a cabeça, pesaroso. – Juro, Camie, se você consegue resistir a um homem desse é uma pessoa muito mais forte do que eu.

– Ele só disse essas coisas na esperança de que eu fosse idiota o bastante pra acreditar nele, Di. Ele só quer a tiara, nada mais do que isso. – Se era verdade, então por que nem minha cabeça nem meu coração pareciam acreditar totalmente nisso?

Obviamente que o Dite também não acreditava.

– Se ele quer apenas a tiara, por que continuar se dando ao trabalho de procurar você? Se você já descobriu tudo, ele não estaria só dificultando as coisas pra ele mesmo agindo assim? Se ele só quisesse a tiara seria muito mais lógico que evitasse você, Camus, e restruturasse seus planos pra conseguí-la de outra maneira.

– Ele non se atreveria. – eu falei firmemente – Não depois de eu tê-lo ameaçado caso ela desaparecesse. - Bravata não combinava comigo e aquilo soou muito como uma coisa dita só da boca pra fora.

– Por que não? – Ele falou levantando-se do sofá pra se servir de mais vinho. Ele não estava sendo cruel, apenas curioso. – Vocês estão em um impasse, pelo que eu vejo. Ele não pode pegar a tiara com a sua ameaça, é verdade, mas você também não pode delatá-lo sem destruir seu noivado e arriscar um escândalo.

– Como se alguém fosse acreditar em mim! - eu exclamei - Sem dúvida ele me faria passar por tolo. Um ex amante vingativo que ele rejeitou depois de levar pra cama.

Ele se recostou no aparador, girando o vinho no cálice de cristal.

– O que só prova que ele quer algo mais além da tiara. – disse - Quer saber? Ele não está afim de roubar nada, Camus. Está interessado em você.

Isso era tudo o que eu não queria ouvir. Eu não queria criar falsas esperanças, embora não pudesse evitar sentir meu coração disparar no peito.

– Isso não é verdade. – eu neguei.

– Pois eu digo que é. – Ele afirmou outra vez – E você sabe que eu tenho boa intuição pra esse tipo de coisa.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e olhei pra ele com descrença.

Porque, sinceramente, o Dite era o típico cara que tinha o dedo podre pra escolher namorado, sabe.

E nesse ponto eu respeitava o Máscara. Ele podia ser um maníaco perigoso, um ciumento compulsivo, mas amava o Dite. Amava de verdade. Ele não era um gay enrustido que ficava com o Dite enquanto mantinha um relacionamento de fachada com uma tal Amanda, só pra disfarçar na frente dos pais religiosos, pra que eles não descobrissem o que acontecia de verdade. Ele não estava apenas tentando fazer com que o Dite ficasse tão apaixonado por ele que não conseguisse negar quando ele viesse com a idéia de fazer um ménage com o ex. E ele não era um jogador compulsivo que sabia quanto dinheiro nós tínhamos e achava que o Dite podia livrar a cara dele caso se afundasse demais em dívidas.

Não que todas essas coisas tivessem realmente acontecido com o Dite... mais de uma vez.

– Tudo bem – ele bufou irritado lendo meu pensamento – mas eu tenho boa intuição pra roupas, - ele sorriu triunfante – e eu _sei_ quando as calças estão certas. Além disso, acredite, Camie, se ele é metade do homem que eu acho que é, vai continuar insistindo.

– Não duvido. – Eu dei de ombros - Pra conseguir o que quer Milo Scorpion é capaz de qualquer coisa.

– Então é melhor esperar que ele queira só a tiara – ele falou com muita firmeza dessa vez –. Porque se ele quiser você, ele vai tê-lo.

Eu senti uma espécie de arrepio perpassar meu corpo e abri a boca pra protestar, mas o barulho de passos, e uma algazarra de vozes vindos de fora chamou nossa atenção, me fazendo calar.

– Senhor, por favor... o senhor não pode entrar aí – protestava uma das vozes.

– Vocês não entendem – rosnava a outra – Eu não quero fazer nenhum mal a ele. Só preciso fazer com que ele entenda.

Um estrondo cortou o ar quando a porta se abriu de supetão.

Ambos olhamos assustados enquanto um loiro agitado e despenteado seguido por três criados e dois seguranças irrompia no escritório.

– M-Milo! – eu exclamei, incrédulo.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Seiya POV

– Não quero ouvir mais nem uma palavra sobre isso – ela disse alto. – Você tem que fazer, e tem que ser imediatamente.

Mergulhado numa desconfortável poltrona, que embora tivesse sido recentemente forrada de seda azul-pálido estava na família por aproximadamente um século, eu disse somente:

– Precisa gritar desse jeito? Estou com uma dor de cabeça infernal.

– Parece que tenho que gritar – ela disse, andando de um lado para o outro na frente da minha poltrona. – Porque você está claramente insensível, não quer raciocinar. Estou te dizendo, Seiya, esta é a única maneira.

– Sim, mas querida... – eu falei, levantando o rosto que havia mergulhado nas mãos, e olhando pra ela com uma cara péssima – isso é tão drástico!

– Tempos drásticos pedem medidas drásticas. – Ela disse simplesmente, pondo fim a discussão, e então se virou.

Linda como nunca num vestido de musselina rosa pálido, caminhou até o recamier aos pés da cama e retirou um ornamentado vestido de festa de uma de suas inúmeras sacolas de compras atirando-o pra mim.

– Tome, querido – disse – Veja o que pode fazer com isso. Virou um emaranhado só.

Eu troquei a poltrona em que estava por um chaise-longue de veludo, mais confortável.

– Querida... – eu tentava desfazer os nós dos fios de contas do vestido.

– Sim? – ela respondeu mirando seu próprio reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro do armário

– Ele sabe? – eu perguntei preocupado.

Ela piscou, valendo-se dos bastos cílios negros para dissimular por um instante seu olhar, perguntando:

– 'Quem' sabe, Seiya?

– O Camus, é claro – eu disse baixinho. – Quem você achava que fosse?

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas perfeitamente contornadas

– Do que você está falando? – perguntou. – É óbvio que ele não sabe.

– Você tem certeza? – Eu a olhei intrigado – Porque naquela noite eu poderia jurar que o Hyoga havia desconfiado de alguma coisa. Aquele sumiço dele...

– Não seja bobo, querido – ela fez um gesto de descaso com a mão – . Você está aqui, não está? Se ele soubesse de alguma coisa, você nem teria conseguido sair do país, pra começar. Talvez tenhamos que ser mais cautelosos no futuro, mas vai valer a pena, não vai?

– Claro que sim – eu respondi, embora estivesse começando a ter dúvidas quanto a isso. – O Camus... Ele te disse algo? No telefone? Algo que indicasse que poderia... saber?

– Pare com isso - ela caminhou até o console da lareira e arrumou uma estatueta, depois se virou para mim outra vez – Eu estou te dizendo: ele não tem nem idéia.

– Mesmo? – Eu perguntei – Porque eu tenho certeza de que alguém anda me seguindo.

– Seguindo você? Ora, Seiya, faça-me o favor! Quero dizer, você não pode estar achando... – só então sua auto confiança pareceu balançar um pouco. – Bem... ele estava um tanto diferente da última vez.

Eu olhei pra ela assustado:

– O que está querendo dizer?

– Bem, ele não quis... você sabe... durante algum tempo...

– E você acha que ele desconfia, por isso...

– Não! – ela me interrompeu – é claro que não. – ela respirou fundo com desagrado - Só está apaixonado, o idiota – sua careta de desgosto aumentou -. Por Milo Scorpion. – ela fez outro gesto de descaso com a mão - Pelo menos é o que estão todos comentando, sabe. Que eles estão tendo um caso. – ela soltou o ar dos pulmões outra vez - Na verdade, eu já suspeitava de algo assim da última vez que o vi. Estava escrito na testa dele. Bem que eu falei que aquele Afrodite era uma influência péssima.

Eu estava atônito.

– Mas não pode ser! – exclamei. – De jeito nenhum. Você não pode deixar isso acontecer. Você precisa mantê-lo interessado, Sao. Não podemos deixá-lo desistir. Não agora.

– Sei disso – disse ela dando uma piscadela. – Acha que não tenho consciência disso? Não se preocupe. Tenho um belo plano. E é por isso que estou te dizendo, querido: Você tem que fazer isso. – ela continuou incansável. – Eu arrumarei tudo. Então só vá pro seu quarto, faça as malas, e pegue o primeiro avião de volta pra New York ainda esta noite.

Eu fitei as bonecas de louça nas prateleiras no alto. Odiava o modo como olhavam maliciosamente para mim, com seus olhos de vidro julgando-me, zombando de mim.

– Não dá pra ser esta noite – eu falei com cuidado. – Já tenho planos pra esta noite.

Eu ouvi o barulho dos saltos de seus sapatos batendo no chão. Ela não era o tipo de mulher que fosse sensato contrariar. Se eu tivesse olhado pra ela e não para cima pra responder, provavelmente teria dito aquilo de modo diferente. Como o fiz ainda olhando pras prateleiras, não vi as nuvens de tempestade se formando no horizonte.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ela avançou rapidamente na minha direção e agarrou meu nariz com força entre suas unhas perfeitamente cuidadas.

– Você vai... fazer... as malas... e viajar... esta noite – sibilou ameaçadoramente – ou sofrerá as consequências, 'onii-chan'.

Alarmado, eu agitei o braço e conseguiu escapar de suas garras. Com um salto a frente e esfregando meu nariz ainda sensível eu perguntei:

– Por quê você teve que fazer isso, Sao?

– Eu te disse – ela respondeu com os olhos semicerrados. – Você vai fazer o que eu mandei, ou então...

Eu respirei fundo e voltei a me sentar. Era inútil discutir.

Ela voltou-se mais uma vez pro espelho, aparentemente para ver quanto a pequena turbulência que tivéramos havia desmanchado do seu penteado.

– Por que eles a querem, afinal? – Eu perguntei depois de um tempo.

– 'Quem' quer o 'que', Seiya? – Ela perguntou enfastiada, sem desviar os olhos da própria imagem refletida.

– Pandora. A tiara. – eu respondi impaciente.

– Sei lá, - ele deu de ombros - o que isso importa?

– Não sei, Sao, é estranho. E essa carta de doação ao museu que eles te fizeram escrever?

– O que foi, querido? – ela olhou pra mim através do espelho - Deu a grandes pensamentos, agora? Você nunca foi disso.

– Eu só acho estranho, só isso. – eu falei - E você não vai ter que devolver o dinheiro do seguro quando a jóia estiver no museu?

– É claro que não, bobinho, - ela sorriu, se voltando pra mim outra vez - porque quando isso acontecer, todo o dinheiro já estará muito bem investido em fundos na Suíça, e nós estaremos vivendo uma vida abastada em algum país paradisíaco qualquer.

– Mas... E se...

Ela silenciou meus lábios com um dedo.

– Não se preocupe – ela falou outra vez. – Sao-chan tem tudo sob controle. Você vai agir conforme o combinado, eu vou me casar com meu rico príncipe, a tiara desaparecerá misteriosamente, nós nos livramos de Pandora e da máfia. Saldamos as dívidas da família, colocamos as mãos no dinheiro do seguro, e, de quebra, ainda salvamos a Fundação. Então eu me divorcio, saio do casamento como uma mulher rica outra vez, nós nos casamos em segredo em Toscana e tudo sairá como planejamos.

Eu soltei o ar de uma vez, inclinando-me para frente e afundando o rosto nas mãos.

– Querido, o que foi? – ela disse, levando uma mão ao meu ombro. – Não gosta da Toscana? Creio que, em vez disso, poderíamos ir ao Caribe, ou América do Sul, quem sabe.

– Não é isso – eu falei, com um gemido. – Não tem nada a ver com isso.

– O que é, então?

Mas eu não podia contar a ela, é claro. Pareceria um fraco. E eu nunca quis parecer assim. Não na frente dela.

– Querido, o que foi? Diga-me – ela me olhava agora com preocupação. – É só porque você acha que está sendo seguido?

Eu afundei os dedos nas pálpebras, massageando-as e respondi:

– Sim, é por isso.

– Mas isso não é nada – ela disse, pondo atrás da orelha uma mecha escura do cabelo que se soltara. – Desde que você tome cuidado.

– É claro que tomo cuidado – eu falei sem tirar o rosto das mãos. – Você sabe como sou cuidadoso

– Então o que importa? – ela perguntou, sorrindo – Contanto que ninguém suspeite.

Eu levantei o rosto. Não estava certo sobre até que ponto ainda conseguiria aguentar tudo aquilo.

– Você não entende – murmurei, em desespero. – Você realmente não entende.

– Não entendo o quê? – ela perguntou. - Querido, o que está acontecendo?

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça. Como iria lhe contar? Como dizer que não podíamos continuar com aquilo? Que havíamos sido descobertos? Como fazer isso sem assustá-la, ou sem que ela me achasse um fraco, um perdedor? Sem que ela deixasse de me amar? Eu não queria perder o seu amor. Eu a amara desde o primeiro momento em que pusera olhos nela, quando tínhamos dez anos e o Senhor Kido me tirara daquela instituição pra onde me levaram, depois que meus verdadeiros pais me abandonaram, me dera seu sobrenome e me levara pra uma casa. Quando ela me sorrira pela primeira vez e eu pensara que jamais havia visto nada tão lindo. Eu a amava.

Então o que mais poderia fazer quando voltara ao Japão há dois anos e descobrira a empresa e a fundação afundada em dívidas, todos os patrimônios da família comprometidos após a morte dos nossos pais? A Saori não sabia viver sem dinheiro. Nunca soubera. Nós teríamos que deixar a faculdade, não havia mais como nos manter em Boston, os cobradores não paravam de bater às nossas portas, e o nosso avô não tinha mais condições mentais de dirigir os negócios. Alzheimer, fora o que o médico diagnosticara.

Mas o pior fora descobrir que no desespero nosso falecido pai havia se envolvido com negócios ilícitos atrás de empréstimos arriscados: a fundação estava agora nas mãos da máfia. E a máfia japonesa costuma ter um jeito muito peculiar de cobrar suas dívidas. Nossa própria segurança estava ameaçada.

Então aquele homem apareceu: Wyvern era como o chamavam, 'o juiz'. Ele tinha contatos dentro da máfia, e de alguma forma parecia saber tudo sobre nós. Sabia onde morávamos, os lugares que frequentávamos, onde estudávamos, com quem saíamos e com quem tínhamos conhecimento na universidade. Com a autoconfiança de um homem de vinte anos, eu me metera nisso sem querer, atraído inocentemente, como um cordeiro indo pro abate. Bem, talvez não de modo tão inocente assim. Cordeiros, obviamente não se envolviam com organizações criminosas.

Mas a proposta de Wyvern havia sido irresistível. Eles só queriam a tiara, ele havia dito, e todas as nossas dívidas seriam perdoadas. Era um plano simples. Nós não fizemos perguntas. Você não faz perguntas à um homem como Wyvern.

E por algum tempo, não havia sido um mau arranjo. Nós também sairíamos com um bom dinheiro no final de tudo. O suficiente pra viver bem pelo resto da vida.

Eu não gostava muito da idéia de ter que dividir a Saori com outro homem, é claro, mas a verdade é que eu já havia me acostumado a isso. Em um relacionamento tão pouco convencional quanto o nosso eu não podia cobrar fidelidade dela. Bastava-me que o seu coração fosse exclusivamente meu, e ele o era.

Mas o futuro seria diferente. E finalmente eu via um futuro pra nós. Nós nos casaríamos em algum país distante e poderíamos ser enfim como qualquer casal normal. Pandora teria a tiara, nós teríamos nossa liberdade, e todos viveriam felizes para sempre. Bom, talvez não todos. O Hyoga teria que se machucar um pouco no processo, e o irmão dele talvez pudesse sair magoado, mas não se pode ter tudo, não é?

E estava correndo tudo melhor do que eu esperava, a Saori conquistara o francês, e conseguira a tiara, eu soubera nas docas do velho chinês que diziam ter trabalhado com o Ladrão Fantasma - eu me lembrava do caso do Ladrão Fantasma dos jornais. Ele era tudo o que nós precisávamos, pra conseguir o dinheiro do seguro e afastar qualquer suspeita. -, até a noite em que me mandaram eliminar o Hyoga.

Ele reconhecera o juiz, e era uma ameaça aos planos agora. Eu provavelmente não deveria ter comentado sobre o que ele me contara na Ação de Graças, mas tive medo. Medo do que ele poderia fazer, do que poderia dizer... e a quem. Mesmo assim, eu não queria fazer aquilo, nunca quis atirar nele. Eu fizera muitas coisas ruins, é verdade, mas matar uma pessoa? Meu Deus, eu nem gostava de armas! Mas ninguém em sã consciência questiona uma ordem de Pandora.

Então o loirinho sumira, e por algum tempo eu achei que estivesse a salvo. Que ele não dissera nada. Que ninguém sabia. Como alguém poderia saber? Nós havíamos sido tão cuidadosos.

Mas agora eu tinha certeza. Havia visto o homem – o que estava tentando desesperadamente não ser visto – quando saía do meu apartamento em NY há alguns dias. É claro que eu não teria estranhado nada se não tivesse visto o mesmo homem de novo, perto do meu carro em frente ao Jean Georges, onde eu havia ido jantar logo depois.

Aquilo me dera a certeza. Eu havia sido descoberto. Teria que enfrentar os fatos...

E apesar da idéia de que a polícia pudesse estar atrás de mim fosse inquietante, era o pensamento do que Pandora faria quando descobrisse que me apavorava.

– Sei-chan, querido – a voz fina da minha irmã e amante, interrompeu meus pensamentos, soando preocupada – deixe eu te ajudar. Você sabe como sou capaz de fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Eu tirei as mãos do rosto e olhei pra ela desesperado.

– Você não pode! – gritei, consciente de que estava soando como um selvagem. – Entendeu? Não há nada, nada, que você possa fazer para me ajudar.

Ela fez cara de espanto.

E sem dizer mais nada se abaixou e levantou a barra do vestido, deixando à mostra suas longas pernas nuas e uma fina ligerie de renda branca presa por laços de seda. Os quais, ela logo mostrou, eram fáceis de tirar.

– Nada? – ela perguntou, enquanto trazia minha cabeça para o seu colo.

Eu relanceei os olhos pela parte escura e convidativa entre suas pernas e suspirei.

– Bom – admiti –, talvez alguma coisa.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Milo POV

Eu estava sentado sozinho na minha sala com um copo de conhaque na mão. Não bebera nada do copo e nem me lembrava de ter me servido. Simplesmente olhava fixamente para as profundezas do líquido acastanhado, pensando que sua cor, com a luz, mudava, quase do mesmo modo que um certo par de olhos que conhecia...

O convite de casamento fora o golpe final. Eu passara horas analisando o dito-cujo. Repassara cuidadosamente as letras, estudando os nomes, procurando pistas. De novo e de novo. Tentando acreditar que aquilo era real. Mas acabei olhando tanto pra ele que não parecia mais verdade, exatamente quando você se olha no espelho durante muito tempo e sua imagem fica estranha, quase irreal.

E todo o tempo eu não conseguia parar de pensar que ele ia se casar com a Saori.

Depois, a cada uma hora, eu pensava: O quê? Como assim com a Saori? Como se eu estivesse descobrindo naquele momento, e _simplesmente não pudesse acreditar_. Depois, ficava com vontade de ligar pra ele, de tentar fazer com que entendesse, então ficava enjoado e desistia.

Depois, a caraminhola recomeçava, depois vinha a surpresa, depois a vontade de ligar pra ele, depois a náusea – de novo, de novo e de novo.

Fora assim o dia inteiro.

Aquilo devia ser um sonho – um horrível pesadelo. As coisas não podiam ter saído tão mal assim.

Mas tinham acabado mal.

Ele ia se casar com a Saori. Era ele o tal noivo da garota. O que lhe dera a tiara. Deus, era a tiara da família dele que eu ia roubar! Por isso aquela atitude do Dohko. Agora eu entendia. Ele pensara que minha aproximação do ruivo era parte de algum plano. E obviamente o Camus pensara a mesma coisa.

Eu percebia a ironia da situação e achava que algum dia poderia até me divertir com ela. Nesse momento, no entanto, ela só servia pra me tornar amargo e doente. Havia decidido arriscar tudo, desistira da maldita tiara. Chegara conclusão de que podia ser alguém melhor por ele, e então descobrira que era ele o noivo da tal garota.

Quem sabe fora o destino? Talvez ninguém tivesse nenhum controle sobre a direção que sua vida ia tomar, e eu fosse apenas um peão num jogo muito maior.

Eu coloquei o copo de conhaque intocado de lado e me afundei na almofada, lembrando a expressão surpresa dele quando, ainda atordoado pela descoberta que acabara de fazer, eu simplesmente invadira sua casa.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Milo? – Ele havia dito, a surpresa dando lugar a uma expressão fria, enquanto dispensava, com um gesto de mão, os seguranças e a criadagem.

Eu não respondi, não imediatamente, ao invés disso cruzei a sala, e, percebendo o tal Afrodite ainda ali parado, pestanejando confusamente, fui na direção dele e coloquei uma mão em seu braço.

– Será que se importaria muito – eu falei, empurrando-o levemente para fora da sala – de nos deixar a sós por um momento?

O loiro, ainda de olhos fixos no ruivo, que apenas assentiu levemente, murmurou.

–Ah... certo... mas...

– Só um instante de privacidade, por favor – eu o interrompi, empurrando-o para o corredor e fechando a porta.

Tão logo consegui conduzi-lo para fora, eu me voltei outra vez para o homem a minha frente e encarei os olhos gelados. Eles pareciam maiores com aqueles arcos escuros sob eles. Ele devia ter dormido tão mal quanto eu, eu pensei. A força com que eu queria apagar aquelas marcas do rosto dele me assustava.

– E enton, senhor Scorpion, vai me dizer a que devo a honra, ou pretende que eu descubra sozinho? - ele disse gélido, e eu senti que alguma coisa me incomodava por dentro. Percebendo, com um aperto no estômago, que essa era uma sensação que havia muito tempo eu não experimentava.

Era medo.

– Camus... - eu comecei tentando me manter calmo, mas sabendo que havia desespero na minha voz - Por que não me disse? Por que nunca me contou que a pessoa com que ia se casar era a Saori Kido?

Ele me olhou por um tempo como se eu tivesse perdido o juízo e então sorriu com desprezo.

– Seria humilhante demais, você não acha? O noivo traído procura pelo amante da mulher pra aprender a seduzi-la. Patético, non?

O que? 'Noivo traído'. 'Amante'. Por Deus, do que ele estava falando?

Confuso e tentando controlar o medo, eu caminhei na direção dele erguendo a mão pra tocar seu rosto.

– Camus, do que você está falando, eu nunca... - Ele se esquivou do contato antes que eu tivesse oportunidade de tocá-lo.

– Nunca o quê? - sua voz ficou mais dura - Era você, Milo, eu sei. Porque mais você acha que eu não te diria o nome dela? Mas isso non tem mais importância agora, já que você obviamente sabia quem ela era o tempo todo, não é? - sua voz se tornou sarcástica - Como descobriu, Milo? Fez com que ela te contasse, foi isso?

Balançando a cabeça, completamente aturdido, eu cobri com duas passadas a distância que nos separava e, antes que ele pudesse se afastar, segurei seus ombros com força. Eu queria mantê-lo num lugar onde pudesse ver seus olhos.

– O que está dizendo? – eu perguntei.

– Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Naquela festa na Madison Square no sábado. Alguns dias antes de eu te procurar pela primeira vez. Você e a Saori no divã de couro, na sala do segundo andar. Eu vi vocês.

Eu só conseguia encará-lo, totalmente perturbado. Eu me lembrava de ter ido a festa, mas bebera tanto que perdera a consciência do que fazia lá pela metade.

– Eu... aquela festa... eu tinha bebido... eu... eu não me lembro... – eu acabei gaguejando.

– Não lembra? - ele riu com descrença - Quão idiota exatamente você acha que eu sou? - havia raiva em seus olhos agora - Não finja que non sabia, Milo. Por que mais teria se aproximado dela? Por que teria se envolvido comigo se não soubesse? Deve ter rido de mim o tempo todo.

Era isso então? Eu pensei. Não só eu estava tentando roubar a jóia que ele dera a noiva, como também transara com ela? Meu Deus, o que mais ainda havia pra acontecer? Não fosse pelo desprezo nos olhos dele e pelo fato dele estar me considerando desleal e traidor, eu poderia ter rido alto. Porque, de repente, era como se uma cortina tivesse se levantado e eu finalmente via tudo.

O desespero tomou conta de mim.

– Camus, você tem que acreditar em mim – sentindo medo de novo, eu tentava pôr os braços em volta dele, puxando-o mais pra perto – Eu não tinha idéia. Você está enganado se pensa que aquilo tinha algo a ver com a tiara. Eu não lembro o que aconteceu naquela festa, mas...

– Não. – disse ele, balançando a cabeça, tão determinado como eu jamais o vira, enquanto retirava meus dedos dos seus ombros. – Eu estava errado, você está certo, mas non sobre isso. O que aconteceu entre nós foi o meu erro. Você é o Milo Scorpion, afinal. Eu devia saber que para você tudo não passava de um grande jogo.

– Um jogo? – eu ecoei, com a voz sumindo.

– Oui, um jogo – ele falou. – Todo esse tempo você sabia que era a Saori. Seu objetivo sempre foi ganhar a tiara, non? É assim que homens como você se divertem, não é?

– Camus! – Horrorizado, eu só conseguia encará-lo. – É isso que você realmente acha?

– Bem, o que mais vou pensar? Por qual outra razão você teria se aproximado de mim, Milo? Que outro motivo você teria pra querer a tiara?

– Eu te disse. – eu respondi sem olhar pra ele – O homem pra que trabalho. Ele estava me chantageando. Ameaçou ferir alguém que é importante pra mim. - Eu sabia que essas palavras não seriam suficientes, mas rezava, sim, rezava, pra que ele compreendesse dessa vez.

– A quem? – Ele voltou a insistir, sua voz estava dura. – A quem você quer tanto proteger, Milo?

Mas eu não podia lhe contar, é claro. Não sem arriscar a reputação dos meus irmãos e a segurança dele próprio. Se eu tivesse a menor idéia de que a tal Saori era a noiva dele, eu nunca teria levado aquela história de patrocínio e roubo de tiara adiante. Eu teria feito outra coisa. Eu teria agido antes.

Mas eu não sabia.

E agora estava começando a parecer que eu tinha perdido tudo.

– Camus...

– Me diga, Milo. – ele continuou - Quem é essa pessoa misteriosa?- Os olhos multicor se fixaram intensamente nos meus, como se pudessem ler a verdade ali dentro - É alguém da sua família? – sua voz hesitou por um momento – Sou... eu?

Eu inspirei fundo... e então bufei irritado. Olhos imprestáveis. Era o que os meus irmãos sempre diziam. Eu tinha olhos imprestáveis. Qualquer um era capaz de saber o que eu estava pensando.

– Sim, dane-se! – Eu soltei de uma vez, zangado por ele ter me arrancado aquela confissão - Ele ameaçou ferir minha família e eu não reagi. Ameaçou fazer mal a você, e perdi o controle. Está feliz?

Surpreso e lindo, ele olhou pra mim.

O rosto sério e pálido parecia ponderar sobre minhas palavras. Demorou algum tempo antes que ele dissesse, naquela voz baixa e meio rouca que eu tanto amava:

– Por que isso me deixaria feliz?

Se fosse qualquer outro deixaria, eu pensei, e quase sorri com a constatação.

– Porque agora você sabe que pra mim você está acima da minha família, embora eu não seja ninguém pra você. – Isso era um grande exagero, eu sabia, mas uma parte minha queria que ele negasse, que dissesse que não era assim.

– Ninguém, não – foi tudo o que ele disse, no entanto.

Bem feito pra mim por esperar demais.

Eu queria fazer com que ele sentisse nem que fosse só um pouco da culpa e do remorso que eu estava sentindo.

– Eu lhe dei um soco quando ele ameaçou você, - eu expliquei - e então ele puxou uma arma e apontou pra minha cabeça. Acredite, Ruivo, não há nada que faça uma pessoa se sentir mais vulnerável do que ter uma arma apontada pra cabeça.

Ele pareceu empalidecer levemente ante a descrição. Bom, talvez eu não tivesse o direito de fazer isso com ele, mas precisava ver a cor sumir de seu rosto. Precisava saber que parte dele ainda se importava comigo. Maldição, senão não havia por que continuar.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo. Parecia hesitar.

– E quem é esse homem? – ele quis saber

Eu olhei para o chão.

– Não posso te contar.

Outro silêncio.

Ele assentiu levemente.

– Entendo. – falou, apesar de obviamente não entender coisa alguma. E, por alguma razão, começou a se dirigir para a porta.

Eu o segui.

– Camus... – chamei.

Ele parou na porta, de ombros para trás e queixo erguido.

– É melhor você ir embora agora, Milo, - disse em uma voz distante e sem inflexão - creio que já non temos mais nada a dizer.

Então se virou e abriu a porta antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Um criado aguardava do lado de fora pra me acompanhar até a saída.

Quando alcancei os degraus externos da casa de Camus havia voltado a nevar. Eu apertei o casaco em volta do corpo. Se pelo menos eu pudesse tirar aquele frio dos ossos.

Eu senti meu estômago revirar outra vez. Mas talvez uma dor de estômago fosse melhor do que aquela sensação doentia.

Eu lembrei outra vez das palavras de Camus, dos nomes impossivelmente reais no convite, e enquanto me apoiava sem forças sobre a superfície lisa e gelada do mármore da fonte no jardim, eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Então, sob o olhar perscrutador da estátua na fonte, de ombros curvados no frio e na escuridão, eu vomitei.

Com um suspiro cansado, eu emergi daqueles pensamentos pra pegar outra vez o copo de conhaque sobre a mesinha.

'Continue tentando'. Fora o que o Kanon dissera. Será que ele estava certo? Eu me perguntei mais uma vez, virando um grande gole da bebida forte e fazendo uma careta. Depois de tanta confusão, de tanto mal entendido... Será que se eu continuasse insistindo alguma hora ele iria me ouvir? Iria acreditar em mim?

Eu só podia esperar que fosse assim. Naquele momento esperança era tudo o que eu tinha.

* * *

**Oi de novo, aqui está mais um ch pra vcs ^^, e enfim a trama vai se desvendando. Falta pouco agora, o que estão achando do rumo que as coisas estão tomando?**

**O POV do Seiya trouxe grandes esclarecimentos, não? No fim a Saori estava mesmo por trás de muita coisa como todo mundo estava achando, mas não era 'a mente criminosa' por trás de tudo. Por que? Simplesmente porque ela não teria inteligência pra isso huahuahuau. No fim, eu acho que nesse ch muitas dúvidas foram esclarecidas, e tantas outras devem ter surgido, mas acalmem-se, que logo, logo tudo será explicado, e eu acho que vai ser uma boa surpresa pra todo mundo XD.**

**E por falar em coisas sendo esclarecidas, vcs lembram que eu comentei uma vez que os gêmeos teriam grande participação no final da fic? Pois bem, esse momento chegou e creio que muito em breve teremos alguns POVs do Saga ou do Kanon também, pra maiores esclarecimentos, e delírio dos fãs desses gêmeos liiindos! *_* *fãngirlmodeon*.**

**Agora, voltando ao nosso casalsinho principal, aos pouquinhos as coisas vão se arranjando, não que eles tenham se entendido (tá ruim de isso acontecer, não? u.u) mas pelo menos todos os segredos foram revelados. Milo enfim descobriu que era com a Saori que o Camus iria casar, que a tiara era da família dele por consequência, e tb acabou descobrindo que foi com ele que ela traiu o Camus. E como eu disse que seria no começo da fic (não lembro exatamente onde) como na vida, algumas coisas na história seriam planejadas, outras pura coincidência, e a transa do Milo com a Saori foi coincidência mesmo, o loiro nem sabia quem ela era na hora, e mal lembra dos fatos... Milo, Milo, totalmente a sua cara, encher a cara e sair fazendo merda, não? u.u... XD. E Afrodite mais uma vez metendo seu adorável bedelho na cena XDD**

**Mas, bom, acho que é isso gente, espero que gostem do ch e que, se possível, comentem tb. Muito obrigada a todos que acompanham e em especial aos que me mandaram lindas reviews me incentivando: ****_Camilo, Ivy Visinho 2, Vengeresse Lolita, MarciaBS, Axly, Pandora. Lc, Becky Gemini, Bruh M, Kamy Jaganshi, Dark. ookami, Camus Aquario, Persefone-San, Dora Malfoy, e Lotus Dourada_****, obrigada mais uma vez por perderem um pouquinho do seu tempo pra me dizerem o que acharam do ch, eu nunca me cansarei de agradecê-los ^^**

**Bjos**

**PS1: Respondendo as reviews que ainda não foram respondidas:**

**_Camilo_****: Sim, Milo descobriu enfim \o/, agora vai entender melhor a mágoa do Camus, e ele até tentou explicar as coisas pro ruivo, bom, mais ou menos (podia ter contado quem era o Dohko tb, não? u.u) mas, como vc disse, é ruim daquele bloco de gelo com complexo de inferioridade acreditar u.u. Sim, morte a megera dos infernos! òó... vamos amarrar ela numa cadeira e enfiar pedacinhos de bambu embaixo das unhas... huahuahau. Enfim, muito obrigada por mais essa review e aqui está outro ch pra vc, espero que curta ^^. Bjos**

**_Ivy Visinho_****: Viu do que um pé quebrado e toneladas de tédio é capaz? Me torna rápida, e produtiva XD. E a história realmente deu uma boa avançada, a tendência agora é as coisas irem acontecendo mais rápidas mesmo, pq estamos entrando em uma reta final, mais uns cinco chs e eu acho que finalizo a história ^^. Estamos todos na torcida pelo Oga, só espero que ele não faça nada precipitado em uma tentativa de ajudar o irmão. E o Kanon É fofo, gente eu amooo ele *_*. Hum, não, infelizmente ng será raptado por enquanto, mas outras coisas acontecerão, não se preocupe ^^". E como vc já deve ter lido lá em cima, em breve teremos uma POV dos gêmeos, sim, haverão muitas revelações na POV deles, mas essa é justamente a função dela, porque já entramos na fase das revelações (uau, soou bíblico isso o.o... XD). Enfim muito obrigada mais uma vez pela review, e aí está mais um ch pra vc se divertir, espero que goste ^^. Bjos**

**PS2: Créditos devidos, os mesmos do ch anterior.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens, se você não gosta, não leia**

**AVISO: Esse ch contém situação de incesto, se isso te ofende de alguma maneira é só ignorar o final do POV do Kanon, ok?**

**Capítulo 20**

Milo POV

Eu entrei na casa nos Hamptons naquela noite de 31 de Dezembro, esperando e ao mesmo tempo sonhando encontrar Camus ali também como no Natal. Infelizmente – ou felizmente, dependendo da maneira como visse isso – ele não estava.

Excetuando-se a ausência da minha mãe e do Aioros, parecia que teríamos uma comemoração mais familiar esse ano – lá estavam Aioria e Marin, é claro, Saga, Kanon, e alguns amigos com suas famílias. Deba e Tessa (Tereza, na verdade – que era a namorada brasileira dele), Shura e também a Shaina – de alguma forma ela havia se tornado bastante amiga da Marin desde que nos conhecêramos.

O Oria se aproximou de mim assim que entrei na sala e cumprimentei todo mundo.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, o que foi? – ele disse.

Certo. Ele não era bobo.

Eu desconversei.

– O que te faz pensar que aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Por que você não se olha no espelho e responde? – ele respondeu.

Eu sorri com descaso. Sabia como devia estar parecendo depois de três noites sem dormir, indo a toda hora vomitar no banheiro, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer.

– Talvez eu tenha simplesmente comido algo que me fez mal. – eu falei mordaz, vendo-o fechar o rosto em resposta. Droga! Por que raios eu estaria falando assim com ele? Eu sabia porquê. Eu ansiava por uma briga e esperava que meu irmão me proporcionasse isso. Estava tão zangado comigo mesmo pela confusão em que me metera, que tinha necessidade de maltratar alguém além de mim mesmo, ou explodiria.

– Maldição, Milo! – ele esbravejou - Não venha bancar o cínico safado comigo. Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa. É com o ruivo de novo?

Eu suspirei.

– Aquele excesso de imaginação está afetando você novamente. – respondi tentando parecer causal - Não aconteceu nada.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

– Nunca é minha imaginação quando se refere a você. Sempre que cai alguma coisa boa em seu colo parece que você sempre descarta.

Descarta? Ele achava que eu tinha descartado o Camus? A ira quase explodiu dentro de mim. Será que meu irmão realmente pensava que eu desistiria por vontade própria de alguém como o Camus? Era por culpa dele... Bom, talvez não dele, mas dos gêmeos. Sim, era culpa dos gêmeos que eu o perdera. Se eles não tivessem me livrado daquela confusão há tantos anos, o Dohko não teria nada com que me chantagear. É claro que eu teria tido que deixar o país, ou ficar um tempo na prisão, mas o que importava isso agora? Preferia estar no Alasca, ou definhar em alguma cela, a saber que havia perdido o Camus.

Eu suspirei outra vez. Tudo o que queria era uma noite sem que a lembrança dele ocupasse toda minha cabeça, me impedindo de pensar em outra coisa. Eu devia ser capaz de fazer isso estando com a minha família, não devia? Ainda que aquela casa me lembrasse o modo como tínhamos nos amado aquela noite, no Natal. A forma como nossos corpos se encaixavam, e todas as coisas que eu sentia quando nossas peles se encontravam. Eu devia saber. No instante em que botei os olhos em cima dele pela primeira vez eu devia ter percebido, devia ter adivinhado que nunca me contentaria apenas em olhá-lo. E quando nossos lábios se encontram eu também devia ter me dado conta de que nunca ficaria satisfeito só com aquilo.

E agora, depois de descobrir como era estar dentro dele, ser parte dele, eu tinha certeza que jamais iria me satisfazer com nenhum outro. Eu precisava tê-lo de volta, mesmo que fosse só por um momento. Sentia necessidade de tê-lo novamente. Eu sabia que estava me rebaixando, mas não conseguia evitar. Desejava Camus. Ansiava por ele

Deus meu! Eu mal chegara e já estava consumido, só pensando nele. Como eu pude achar que ali poderia conseguir escapar dele? Ele estava na minha cabeça, no meu coração, e seguiria meus passos, me perseguindo, aonde quer que eu fosse. O inferno não era um fosso de danação em chamas. Não, o inferno era a pessoa saber que havia perdido alguém que amava e não saber se poderia consertar o estrago.

O Aioria continuava me olhando, esperando uma explicação. Eu apenas desviei os olhos evitando a resposta.

Ele suspirou frustrado.

– Por Deus, você nem parece mais o mesmo, Milo – ele disse então, desanimado.

– Se não sou mais o mesmo, - eu respondi mau humorado voltando os olhos pra ele outra vez - então não tenho idéia de quem eu possa ser. – Mais tarde eu me perguntaria a mesma coisa. Quem exatamente eu era? Será que eu era o homem que o Dohko achava que eu fosse? Ou aquele que o Camus pensava que eu era? Ou eu era o homem que todo mundo acreditava que eu fosse? Talvez uma estranha combinação de tudo isso. Vai ver era por isso que eu não conseguia me encontrar, ou porque parecia ser incapaz de decidir o que fazer. Havia tantas opções.

Meu irmão me olhava como se também não me reconhecesse.

A salvação veio na forma inesperada como o Deba se aproximou com a Tessa e o Shura.

– E aí, grego, – o brasileiro deu umas palmadas no meu ombro naquele jeito despachado dele – o que está pegando aqui?

– O Milo brigou com o namorado, e não quer me contar o que houve. – o Aioria respondeu por mim antes que eu tivesse a chance de fazê-lo.

Eu olhei pra ele irritado e abri a boca pra protestar, mas fui interrompido pela voz carregada de forte sotaque italiano da Shaina.

– Com o ruivo? – ela disse estendendo a taça pra que o garçom a servisse de mais champagne enquanto se acomodava em uma banqueta ao meu lado.

– Espera aí – eu a fitei boquiaberto – como você sabe do ruivo?

– Bom, você não tem sido exatamente discreto, não irmãozinho? – foi a vez do Kanon se meter na conversa. Eu voltei o rosto indignado pra ele, que apenas sorriu – Qual é, até o Oria percebeu!

– Ei! – O Oria se manifestou.

– O Misty também veio me fazer perguntas, - a Shaina comentou. O Misty era um jornalista, um paparazzi que não desgrudava do meu pé - eu me fiz de desentendida, - ela continuou - mas todo o mundo está comentando sobre 'o ruivo misterioso que conquistou o coração do Imprevisível'.

– Conquistou o coração, é? – o Shura zombou – Agora eu fiquei interessado, quem é o cara?

– Meu chefe. – A Marin, que em algum momento também havia se encostado ao balcão do bar onde nós estávamos explicou. - Camus Chevalier

Assim que o nome Camus Chevalier foi mencionado, o Deba gritou: – Ei, eu conheço esse nome! Ricaço, não é? Já vi em algum lugar! Acho que foi em uma revista. Estavam anunciando o noivado dele ou algo assim... Com aquela garota... – ele franziu a testa – Como é mesmo o nome dela? Aquela socialite que fez aquele comercial de cerveja.

– Paris Hilton? - o Shura arriscou.

– Não. - o Deba balançou a cabeça.

– Saori Kido. – eu completei, desgostoso.

– Isso! – ele pareceu feliz.- Eu li sobre isso em alguma revista enquanto esperava pra cortar o cabelo.

– Foi na Vip! – A Shaina falou. E então se virou pra Marin. – A edição de Outubro. Pega lá!

A ruiva correu procurar a revista.

A reportagem falava sobre o casamento e explanava a possibilidade da 'feliz união' representar uma significativa expansão da Invoice Finnancial and Factorig Corporate para o mercado japonês.

Abaixo vinha uma foto do casal.

Eu não sabia quem tinha produzido a foto, mas o briefing era bastante definido. Saori (rosto bem maquiado, cabelos escuros presos em um penteado elegante), de vestido e blazer creme Chanel. Camus em um terno cinza (Zegna? Ford? Impossível ter certeza), sentado em uma escrivaninha de mogno, segurando uma caneta de prata como se estivesse prestes a assinar um importante acordo, Saori de pé atrás dele, a mão no ombro do noivo, pose de esposa que apoia.

Eu senti vontade de vomitar outra vez.

Por Deus, quais eram as minhas chances de que o ruivo acreditasse em mim agora? Quer dizer, o raio do casamento dele com a dita cuja havia sido anunciado em uma revista. E não foi nem em uma revistinha qualquer, não. Foi na Vip!

Eu quis de arrancar a revista da mão da minha cunhada e atirá-la longe, mas me controlei.

As três mulheres devoravam a matéria.

Fizeram vários comentários. Shaina disse que o Camus era 'lindo demais para um executivo' e a Marin que a Saori 'não fedia nem cheirava'. Tessa disse que a Saori era 'xexelenta', expressão ainda não conhecida por mim. Aprendi que queria dizer mais ou menos a mesma coisa que não fede nem cheira. Aumentando o vocabulário.

– E você não sabia nada sobre a garota? Nada? – O Shura quis saber

– Mais ou menos. – respondi - É complicado.

– Se fosse comigo io matava o maledeto – A Shaina falou - com minhas próprias mani.

Bem, baseado na reação dela quando nós terminamos o relacionamento eu podia apostar que sim.

– Você podia tentar pintar. – a Marin sugeriu – Você sabe, pra tirar esse sofrimento de dentro do corpo.

– É. – Tessa e o Deba concordaram - Acontece à beça. As pessoas pintam.

– Ou escrevem poesias – se meteu o Aioria.

– Isso me lembra aquelas mulheres nas praias em Corfu. - o Kanon, que permanecera inacreditavelmente em silêncio até então, se manifestou – Lembra Saga?

O Saga, que em algum momento também havia se juntado ao grupo, assentiu.

– As pintoras e poetisas do coração partido. – disse.

Eu também me lembrava delas dos nossos verões na ilha. Sempre caminhando sozinhas... olhos fundos, moleton cobrindo o corpo macilento.

– Andavam pela praia umas vinte vezes por dia. – o Saga explicou - Não sei por quê. Talvez achassem que as ondas consertavam tudo. Quase sempre iam explorar as dunas. Não sabiam que pertencia ao clube de golfe.

– De repente, - o Kanon continuou - estavam no meio do décimo primeiro buraco, as bolas raspando a cabeça delas.

Uma pausa estranha se instalou. Eles se olharam, e depois caíram na gargalhada.

– Desculpa – o Saga falou – É que... é que...

– Achavam que estavam vivendo um momento comovente, emocionante – disse o Kanon, o rosto contorcido de tanto rir. – Comungando com a natureza e tal... e, de repente... quase eram decapitadas por uma bola de golfe...

Eles voltaram a rir.

– Por favor, Milo... – o Saga pediu sem fôlego – tente se manter longe das praias, sim?

– E dos campos de golfe – o Kanon acrescentou, e dessa vez todos se juntaram as gargalhadas.

Eu olhei pra eles de forma fria.

Nenhuma intenção de andar por nenhuma praia.

Nem de começar a pintar.

Nem de escrever poesia.

As coisas já estavam ruins o bastante.

Ainda que eu nunca mais fosse amar alguém, não queria ficar amargo. Ou criativo.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Camus POV

Quinze minutos pra meia noite.

Todos sentados na sala de estar esperando a grande novidade que havia trazido meu pai e Brigitta – a mãe do Dite – de volta de sua interminável Lua de Mel.

Sim, eles haviam voltado. Apareceram pela manhã sem avisar ninguém dizendo que passariam a virada do ano com a família. Tinham novidades pra contar. Meu pai perguntou da empresa – nada de novo –, e Brigitta reclamou da minha aparência. Acusou o Dite de não estar cuidando direito de mim, como se ele fosse minha esposa ou algo do gênero. Também notaram a falta do Hyoga. Ninguém perguntou da Saori.

– E então, por que não nos contam por que queriam reunir a todos nós esta noite? – O Dite começou, curioso, enquanto os criados se punham a servir o licor após a refeição.

Nós havíamos antecipado as festividades. Nossos pais ainda estavam no fuso Londrino, e seria difícil pra eles esperar até a meia noite pelo jantar.

O cozinheiro havia feito meu prato favorito, pato trufado com brie e damasco, e torta de maçã para sobremesa. Mas eu não conseguira comer direito. A comida estava estranha, com gosto de isopor. E a torta estava melada, parecendo cartolina úmida, os pedaços de maçã lembravam umas coisas mortas. Os outros não concordaram comigo.

O Shaka e o Mú experimentaram a torta, disseram que não tinha gosto de cartolina. O Máscara provou, nada de gosto de cartolina. Maçã sim, cartolina não. O Afrodite experimentou, disse que estava ótima. Comeu toda. Ele nunca se servia de sobremesa porque precisava se manter longe das calorias, mas aparentemente não havia problemas se a sobremesa fosse de outra pessoa.

O olhar do meu pai foi do Dite para sua sorridente mulher. Eles estavam agora sentados um ao lado do outro no sofá, como o rei e a rainha de alguma etnia mitológica de gigantes, trocando olhares como se compartilhassem algum segredo.

Em volta deles, como seu pequeno séquito, estávamos eu, Dite e Máscara, Shaka e Mú – convidados por nós, não pelos nossos pais -, Oliver e Karin – tios do Dite, Karin era irmã caçula de Brigitta -, com os pequenos Hans e Hugo, e Miles e Octávia, amigos de faculdade do casal.

Meu pai pôs o braço em volta dos ombros de Brigitta, e ela sorria.

O amor devia ser assim, eu pensei então sentido o coração aquecer e ao mesmo tempo se apertar. Brigitta provavelmente nunca iria acordar pela manhã e se deparar com meu pai traindo-a.

Por pouco tempo eu alimentara a tola idéia de compartilhar uma harmonia assim com Milo, mas agora...

Mon Dieu! Será que eu não podia passar pelo menos algumas horas sem pensar nele? Só uma ou duas horas, era tudo o que eu pedia. Isso andava parecendo uma coisa impossível nesses dias. Era como uma espécie de obsessão compulsiva, sabe? Tipo lavar as mãos o tempo todo. Ou comer nozes. Quando começava, não conseguia mais parar.

– Daqui a oito meses – meu pai anunciou, prendendo a atenção de todos pra depois fixar o olhar em mim e no Dite - vocês vão ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha a quem mimar.

Nós ficamos boquiabertos. E não fomos só nós. Admirados, todos se alegraram, e as mulheres correram para abraçar e cumprimentar Brigitta. Meu pai também não foi poupado de toda aquela efusão. Penduradas em seu pescoço, elas o puxavam para conseguir beijar seu rosto e abraçá-lo. Os homens foram mais comedidos, dando um beijo em Brigitta e um aperto de mão no meu pai. A exceção foi o Afrodite que com os olhos azuis piscina brilhando de contentamento emitiu gritinhos de satisfação e correu se pendurar nos dois feito uma criancinha.

Logo a contagem regressiva pro começo do ano começou e as felicitações se misturaram as saudações de 'feliz ano novo', ao espocar das rolhas de champagne e ao barulho dos fogos estourando lá fora.

Preso por uma multidão de braços eu me esforcei pra cumprimentar a todos, tentando lembrar de como sorrir. Então recuei um pouco e fiquei olhando a comemoração com uma sensação estranha de separação.

Estavam todos tão felizes, eu pensei. Oliver e Karin tinham seus filhos e estavam alegres porque o pequeno Hans e Hugo, um bebê, iam ter um primo com quem brincar. Miles e Octávia, recém casados pela segunda vez, ainda não haviam começado a aumentar a família, mas era evidente, por sua expressão, que planejavam fazer isso logo. O Dite estava radiante com a possibilidade de um irmãozinho e olhava de um jeito meio derretido pro Máscara. Eu não precisava ir muito longe pra adivinhar o que aquele olhar significava. Nunca foi segredo pra ninguém que o Afrodite sonhava em casar e adotar uma criança. Mesmo Mú e Shaka, provavelmente envolvidos pelo clima de festa, trocavam carinhos afetuosos um pouco a distância.

Eu os olhava com uma sensação estranha de confusão e inveja. Ter um filho não era novidade. As pessoas vinham fazendo isso durante anos a fio, então por que todo mundo agia assim? É claro que eu compreendia que aquele era um acontecimento muito feliz para minha família, e eu mesmo me sentia animado - na medida do possível - com a notícia, mas realmente não achava que fosse motivo para todo aquele espalhafato.

Ao mesmo tempo, queria que parassem com aquilo, porque quanto mais todo mundo se alegrava, mais agitado eu ficava. Tinha inveja do meu pai e Brigitta, assim como de Afrodite e Máscara e de Shaka e Mú. Invejava qualquer pessoa que tivera a sorte de encontrar alguém na vida – alguém afortunado o suficiente pra amar e confiar incondicionalmente em outra pessoa. Eu desejava isso, e achava que nunca iria acontecer. A pessoa não tinha que apenas receber amor, tinha que saber aceitá-lo, e eu não tinha idéia de como fazer isso.

Eu queria poder aceitar o que o Milo dizia sentir por mim, queria confiar nele, queria acreditar que tudo o que ele dizia era verdade, queria muito. E por um momento, quando olhara dentro dos olhos dele naquele dia, eu quase acreditara. Quase me convencera de que ele realmente se importava comigo. Quase. Mas ainda persistia aquela dúvida. Aquela voz no meu cérebro me falando que ele estava apenas dizendo o que eu queria ouvir. E isso era medo afinal.

– Suponho que você será o próximo? – eu ouvi a voz do Shaka dizer, também observando toda aquela alegria à distância. Eu não havia notado quando ele se aproximara.

Eu olhei pra ele forma interrogativa.

Ele apenas deu de ombros em resposta.

– Filhos – disse a guisa de explicação - Gosto da idéia de vê-lo atormentado por um monte de pirralhos aos berros. – Havia um tom de riso na sua voz.

– Poderia desejar a mesma coisa a você. – eu falei de forma fria.

– Duvido – ele disse no mesmo tom - Ainda aposto em você.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

– Isso nunca vai acontecer.

Ele sorriu.

Nós ficamos então em silêncio, ali em pé, separados do resto das pessoas. E, com exceção do Mú, mais ninguém pareceu notar que não estávamos tão envolvidos quanto eles.

O celular do Shaka tocou. Ele olhou no visor e disse:

– Tenho que atender essa ligação.

Era um dos clientes dele (político importante). Parecia que queria ir pra Milão ou algo assim, e que o Shaka providenciasse a papelada que precisava pra viagem.

Shaka colocou os óculos, consultou o que parecia ser um agenda interminável no Blackberry dele, depois disse:

– Não. O senhor não pode ir pra Milão amanhã, é aniversário da sua esposa. Não, não vou arranjar nada pro senhor. Isso mesmo, recusando. Você ainda vai me agradecer por isso. Estou te mantendo longe de um divórcio litigioso.

Ouviu um pouco mais e então deu um sorriso arrogante: - Me demitir? Não seja besta! – desligou. – Onde estávamos?

Eu o fitei incrédulo.

– Ah, Shaka – eu alertei – tudo bem você recusar arranjar viagens pra Milão pro seu cliente? E se for importante?

– Não se preocupe, – ele sorriu e virou a cabeça para olhar para os outros mais uma vez. - sei de tudo o que está acontecendo. A situação em Milão não requer a presença dele. Suspeito que esteja de olho numa mocinha italiana. Não vou facilitar pra ele.

Eu balancei a cabeça em negação. Dieu, eu estava cercado por loucos.

Nós ficamos em silêncio outra vez até o Mú vir chamá-lo pra ver alguma coisa.

Antes de sair, no entanto, ele se voltou para mim outra vez.

– Camus – disse.

– Oui? – eu respondi.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão cheia de significado, e então sorriu

– Prometa que não vai desistir daquele grego maluco ainda. Gostaria muito que ele fosse o pai dos _seus _pirralhos barulhentos.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Milo POV

Era por volta das três horas da manhã, talvez menos, quando resolvi ir embora. Fui o primeiro a deixar o local, exceto pelos gêmeos que haviam saído logo após a meia noite por conta de um caso em que estavam trabalhando; não aguentava mais aquele barulho e as pessoas felizes à minha volta. Todos me desejaram boa noite (se eu conseguisse pregar o olho já seria uma vitória) e um feliz ano novo (que aquela atura eu duvidava que aconteceria), e eu menti pra Marin que voltaria pro almoço no dia seguinte.

Eu entrei no carro e liguei rapidamente o aquecimento. Fazia uma madrugada fria e chuvosa. Pra piorar eu havia apanhado uma certa friagem nos últimos dias e ainda sentia meus ossos gelados. Bem feito pra mim por ter ficado lá, olhando pra ele feito um idiota em baixo de chuva, e depois vomitando no jardim sob toda aquela neve. Eu pensei que poderia comovê-lo um pouco, que ele mudaria de idéia depois de saber da verdade sobre a tiara. Mas o ruivo parecia um iceberg humano. Bem, da próxima vez eu já saberia o que esperar.

Outra vez aquela sensação de estar sendo seguido. Eu andava tendo essa sensação com uma constância um tanto alarmante ultimamente.

Outra olhada no retrovisor e mais uma conferida nos espelhos laterais do carro. Nada.

Maravilha! Agora além de obcecado pelo Camus eu também estava ficando paranóico. Eu realmente precisava começar a me preocupar comigo mesmo porque nesse ritmo logo eu estaria criando amigos imaginários e ouvindo vozes. Então poderiam me apelidar de 'Mente Brilhante' e me internar no St. Vincent porque teria ficado maluco.

Quando cerca de trinta minutos depois parei o carro em frente ao meu prédio fiquei surpreso de ver alguém estendido sob a chuva nos degraus de entrada do edifício. Eu não era o único que morava por lá, então pensei que pudesse ser algum dos outros inquilinos que se excedera nas festividades e bebera além da conta.

Fazia uma noite realmente fria, então resolvi parar pra acordar o pobre coitado. Foi aí que percebi que a roupa dele estava suja e rasgada em algumas partes, além de manchada de sangue.

Se fosse um bêbado com certeza tinha se metido numa bela briga, eu pensei enquanto virava o corpo pra cima com cuidado pra evitar causar mais dano caso o sujeito estivesse ferido.

Ele estava ferido. Percebi isso assim que vi seu rosto. Ali, na rua escura e nebulosa eu não conseguia distinguir suas feições mas podia perceber que estava inchado e todo machucado, quase inteiramente coberto de sangue, tão grosso que nem toda a chuva conseguira lavá-lo.

Foi nesse momento que um vento gélido soprou afastando um pouco o nevoeiro e a luz de um poste de iluminação incidiu sobre o rosto desfeito a minha frente. E eu finalmente pude ver de quem se tratava.

– Deus do céu! – eu ofeguei - Não!

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Kanon POV

– Eu quero que você tenha em mente que nós vamos fazer essa pesquisa aqui porque é mais seguro e não só pra conseguir entrar nos sistemas de segurança do governo. – meu irmão falou.

Ele estava de pé no escritório do nosso apartamento, ainda vestido no roupão de seda de seda preta que havia colocado depois do banho, andando de um lado pro outro em frente a escrivaninha.

– Humm – eu respondi, enquanto me sentava em frente ao computador, e iniciava o programa de quebra e descriptografia de dados que eu mesmo havia criado.

– Estou falando sério. A questão mais importante aqui não é esta. – os olhos dele se estreitaram.

– Se você está dizendo, - eu disse - eu acredito.

Ele apertou os lábios.

– Pode enfiar seus comentários debochados você sabe bem onde, Kanon. O motivo de escolher trabalhar aqui é que eu desconfio que Pandora tenha tantos programinhas ilegais quanto você, e eles devem ter o mesmo menosprezo pela privacidade alheia. Pode ser que consigam acessar o computador da central, e eu não quero dar chance pra eles xeretarem nada da investigação.

Eu olhei pra ele de forma displicente.

– Grande história, muito bem contada. Agora, se já acabou de tranquilizar sua admirável consciência, por que não vai pegar um pouco de café pra nós?

– Odeio quando você arma esse risinho de deboche. – ele disse mal humorado.

– Mesmo quando eu estou certo? – eu sorri.

– Principalmente nesses casos. – ele foi até a cafeteira sobre a bancada – Estamos lidando com um grupo que não sabe o que é consciência, tem acesso a muitos recursos, habilidades técnicas fabulosas e um gostinho especial por penetrar em sistemas aparentemente seguros. – ao depositar as canecas na escrivaninha, tornou a sorrir – Isso tudo me faz lembrar alguém.

– É mesmo? – eu perguntei num tom neutro, sorrindo também enquanto aceitava o café que ele me oferecia.

– É por isso que eu quero usar todas as opções que temos em mãos, - disse - incluindo o cérebro criminoso que você tem aí dentro. – ele apontou pra minha cabeça.

– Maninho, ele está agora e sempre ao seu dispor. Por falar nisso, fiz alguns progressos sobre a Meikai e suas subsidiárias.

– Conseguiu alguma coisa? – ele se colocou em estado de alerta. – Por que diabos não me contou?

– Havia outras questões mais urgentes. Nós precisávamos de uma hora pra relaxar – eu lembrei – e eu precisava de você...

– Isso era prioritário – ele começou, mas parou de falar e balançou a cabeça, como se achasse que reclamar fosse perda de tempo. – O que conseguiu?

– Pode-se dizer que nada. – eu falei.

– Mas você acabou de me dizer que encontrou algo novo.

– Não, - eu corrigi - eu disse que havia feito alguns progressos, e esses progressos não significam nada. Eles não são nada. A Meikai não é nada. Eles nem mesmo existem.

– Mas é claro que existem. – uma onda de frustração pareceu invadir-lhe. – Eles aparecem em toda parte. Possuem companhias eletrônicas, empresas de armazenagem de produtos, complexos de escritórios e fábricas.

Nós havíamos feito pesquisas em cima do nome Pandora e chegamos a diversas empresas como a Pandora Jeweler, Pandora Unlimited, Hipnos Eletrônicos, e a Cronos Ltda. Todas listadas em endereços falsos, sem registros financeiros, ou cadastro de funcionários e igualmente ligadas ao grupo Meikai.

– Tudo isso existe apenas nos registros – eu expliquei – Pode-se dizer que a Meikai é uma empresa virtual. Só que na vida real ela não é nada, nem mesmo existe. Não há prédios comerciais, nem filiais, nem empregados, nem clientes. Tudo é fachada.

– Uma fachada virtual? Mas qual a finalidade disso? – de repente ele pareceu se dar conta – Uma distração, - esbravejou - um desperdício de tempo. Só pra nos fazer gastar energia, sei lá... Eles sabiam que faríamos uma busca completa a partir do nome Pandora e que chegaríamos a tal Meikai e depois as outras empresas fantasmas. Acabamos perdendo um tempo precioso rastreando o que nunca existiu, pra começo de conversa.

– Não perdemos tanto tempo assim – eu assinalei – E quem quer que tenha montado esse labirinto, um labirinto muito complexo e bem estruturado por sinal, ainda não sabe que desvendamos a estratégia.

– Eles acham que continuamos investigando – ele confirmou balançando a cabeça devagar. – Então vamos continuar a busca por meio dos canais oficiais, e cozinhar a pesquisa em fogo lento para que Pandora pense que ainda estamos entrando em becos sem saída.

– Issa vai aumentar a autoconfiança deles, - eu concordei - enquanto nós nos concentramos em outras áreas.

– Certo, dá pra seguir nesse esquema. Agora, eu preciso que você me consiga tudo o que puder sobre Pandora. E não quero apenas o perfil, quero o que está por baixo. Preciso compreendê-los pra tentar obter uma percepção melhor do grupo.

– Então é por aí que temos que começar.

– Preciso de nomes, Kan. Nomes e dados. Dados dos membros conhecidos: Radamanthys, Zelos, Iwan, Flégias. Dos suspeitos, Valentine, Minos, Lune, Niobe... enfim, de todos. Todos os envolvidos nos atentados vivos ou mortos.

– O FBI talvez tenha alguma coisa. Os arquivos devem estar lacrados, mas nada que não possamos dar um jeito. – eu sorri divertido com a óbvia relutância no rosto dele – Isso vai levar algum tempo.

– Estamos com uma leve pressão em termos de tempo. – ele disse, então suspirou – Certo. Comece logo.

Eu assenti e me pus a trabalhar nos códigos, enquanto Saga revisava mais uma vez tudo o que já havíamos descoberto sobre Pandora e os atentados.

Eu olhei pra sequência de códigos binários em verde na tela. Conhecia aquele caminho, já o percorrera antes, a trabalho, ou só por diversão, e atravessei os níveis fortemente codificados do FBI como uma sombra na escuridão. Sorri satisfeito quando vinte minutos depois a mensagem de 'dados carregando' apareceu na tela. Minha parte terminava ali, agora era esperar o programa fazer a dele.

– Pandora Unlimited, Hipnos eletrônicos, Cronos Ltda., Grupo Meikai, - eu suspirei, me recostando na cadeira - nosso cara realmente gosta de simbolismos.

– E não pára por aí. – meu irmão levantou o rosto dos papéis, os óculos de leitura ainda sobre o nariz. - Wyvern, Basilisco, Harpia, Grifo, Minotauro...

– Todas criaturas mitológicas. – eu completei.

– A própria referência à Pandora. – ele continuou, levantando-se e se pondo a andar pela sala - A caixa de Pandora é muitas vezes vista como um elemento de destruição. Destruição e reconstrução. De modo que o simbolismo fica bem evidente. 'Os arautos de um novo mundo', 'Os senhores do caos'. Poder e destruição, é claro, mas também um distanciamento entre eles e os mortais. A crença, a arrogância de que eles, ou quem quer que os lidere, têm o conhecimento superior e a habilidade de governar a nós, pobres mortais. Talvez até se importem conosco, à maneira implacável e fria típica dos deuses. Poderão nos usar, como vêem fazendo com o garoto, Seiya, e a irmã dele, sempre que tivermos o potencial de sermos úteis aos seus propósitos. E depois de acabarmos nossa tarefa seremos recompensados ou punidos, conforme acharem mais adequado.

– Huumm... Esse é um ângulo que vale a pena analisar. – eu disse lançando meu olhar sobre ele outra vez. O roupão dele havia aberto, revelando deliciosas porções de carne nua e seda. Eu mordi os lábios - Mas acho que vamos ter que deixar isso pra amanhã.

– Ainda não. – ele disse, voltando a examinar os papeis - Está cedo, dá pra aguentar mais uma hora.

– Ótimo – em um movimento rápido eu fui até ele e o joguei de costas sobre a mesa.

– Ei! – ele reclamou.

– Se você aguenta mais uma hora, - eu disse sugestivo - acho que vai dar... Você me apressou, mais cedo.

Ele me olhou muito sério sob os óculos de leitura.

– Nós não vamos transar agora, Kan.

Eu comecei a desfazer o nó que prendia seu roupão.

– Tudo bem, eu transo sozinho e você só fica deitado aí quietinho.

Ele segurou minhas mãos.

– Qual parte do 'não' você não entendeu?

– Você não disse não. – Eu abaixei a cabeça pra acariciar-lhe o rosto com o nariz. – Você disse que nós não íamos transar, o que é completamente diferente. Se você tivesse dito 'não' – meus dedos se soltaram dos seus e se esgueiraram pra dentro do roupão -, é claro que eu respeitaria a sua vontade.

– Está certo, - ele disse tentando levantar - me escute um instantinho...

Mas eu não o deixei continuar. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de falar, minha boca já estava colada a dele. Os óculos atirados de qualquer jeito no carpete, enquanto minhas mãos se moviam, deslizando pela carne macia. Um gemido escapando de seus lábios.

– Tudo bem. – Ele desistiu e suspirou ofegante enquanto meus lábios percorriam uma trilha quente ao longo de sua garganta. – Acho que não tem muito mais o que nós possamos fazer aqui essa noite mesmo.

– Pelo contrário. – Eu levantei o rosto pra olhar dentro de olhos azuis escurecidos - Eu consigo pensar em um monte de outras coisas.

– Ah, é? – ele estreitou os olhos, sorrindo com malícia, enquanto seus dedos desabotoavam minha camisa com habilidade - Como o quê, por exemplo?

Eu senti uma onda de excitação me tomar diante daquele sorriso. Em segundos meu sangue estava quase fervendo.

– Deixe-me fazer algumas sugestões.

A primeira idéia foi-lhe comunicada em um sussurro enquanto eu via seus olhos brilharem de prazer

–Hum, isso me parece tentador. – ele disse - Só não sei se vai ser fisicamente possível.

Eu sorri.

– Nunca saberemos se não tentarmos.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Saga POV

Ele soltou um palavrão e praguejou em nossa língua natal quando alguns minutos mais tarde nosso celular recomeçou a tocar pela terceira vez. Alternadamente.

Saindo de cima de mim, olhou no visor do aparelho e então soltou um suspiro frustrado conectando o telefone ao computador no modo de video conferência.

O rosto de uma jovem loira vestida em uma farda policial apareceu na tela.

– É bom que alguém tenha morrido, June. – meu gêmeo falou irritado com a interrupção.

O rosto antes sério de June abriu um sorriso.

– Feliz ano novo pra você também, Boss. - Então os olhos verdes da garota passaram pela camisa aberta do Kanon, em pé de frente a mesa, até o roupão mal arranjado que eu vestira as pressas antes de me sentar diante da tela.

– Hum... – ela disse, em um tom sugestivo – estamos trabalhando em casa hoje? Por que eu não estou aí?

– Por que graças a Deus você não mora aqui. – o Kanon retrucou – Agora desembucha.

Ela levantou as mãos em sinal de paz.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. – disse, e então ficou séria - Nós conseguimos aquelas informações que vocês pediram.

Eu e o Kanon trocamos olhares. Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao meu lado na escrivaninha.

– Manda ver. – disse.

Ela assentiu.

– Radamanthys Wyvern, ou Radamanthys J. Hughes, como foi batizado, - ela começou -nasceu na Ilha Fellows na Inglaterra, no dia 30 de Outubro de 1975.

A imagem de um rosto bonito, másculo, boca bem feita e olhos da cor de wisky foi exibida em uma foto na tela.

– Eles raramente parecem loucos – eu murmurei.

– 'O Juiz', como é conhecido, - June continuou - veio de uma família solidamente estabelecida no Sul da Inglaterra. Mudou-se com os pais para os Estados Unidos em 1979, e foi naturalizado americano em 3 de fevereiro de 1982. Boas escolas preparatórias, Princeton, administrador na área de ciências. Provavelmente foi preparado pra seguir carreira política. Cumpriu serviço militar na Força Tática Especial em 1993 e trabalhou durante dois anos como atirador de elite para CIA. Não tem irmãos e seus pais já estão mortos.

– Bom trabalho, oficial, como conseguiu todos esses dados? – eu perguntei.

Ela sorriu.

– O loirinho que vocês me emprestaram sabe o faz. O comandante Shion conseguiu o nome de batismo do suspeito e o garoto deu um jeito de levantar todas as informações no sistema. O Kanon só precisou ensinar o caminho e ele seguiu direitinho.

Eu lancei um olhar severo para o Kanon.

– Era pra June proteger o Hyoga enquanto estávamos fora, Kan - ralhei - não pra explorar o garoto.

– Mas o moleque tem habilidade, Sa. – meu irmão respondeu – E ele estava louco pra ajudar.

Eu balancei a cabeça - era mesmo inútil discutir com o Kanon – e me voltei outra vez para a garota na tela.

– Prossiga.

Ela assentiu.

– Ele se casou com Jéssica Alward, americana, em 1996, com quem teve uma filha: Anna, nascida em 23 de Dezembro do mesmo ano.

– E onde elas estão agora? – eu quis saber.

– Aparentemente mortas.

– As duas? – meu irmão perguntou

Ela assentiu.

– E na mesma data. Em 14 de Abril de 1999. Explosão. Sua casa toda foi pelos ares. Na versão que veio a público, ele mesmo quem a explodiu, mas eu duvido. Pra mim os federais estão por trás do ataque.

– Nós já vamos saber. – o Kanon estreitou os olhos e começou a teclar alguma coisa no computador.

Eu adorava observar a forma como os dedos alongados dele pareciam dançar sobre as teclas. Logo outra janela se abriu ao lado da imagem de June na tela. A mensagem de dados carregados aparecia em verde no fundo escuro enquanto um tracinho piscava no canto esquerdo esperando a execução do comando. Os dedos ágeis do meu irmão trabalharam nos teclados mais uma vez e logo páginas e páginas de arquivo descriptografados apareciam na tela

Ele sorriu satisfeito quando seus olhos pousaram na informação que queria.

– Aqui está a confirmação. A hora, a unidade designada para o serviço e a autorização pra a ação. Parece que a esposa e a filha estavam em casa com dele.

– Você está me dizendo que o FBI fez a casa dele ir pelos ares a fim de liquidá-lo e acabou matando sua esposa e sua filha? – eu perguntei incrédulo.

– A esposa, a filha, dois de seus amigos mais próximos e mais três pessoas ainda não identificadas. – a June respondeu.

– Mas por quê? - eu estranhei.

– Olhe só os arquivos, Sa. O FBI estava de olho nele. Ele estava sendo caçado desde que assumiu seu envolvimento com um grupo rebelde dissidente do exército. O governo acreditava que eles tinham ligações com facções terroristas da Espanha, França, Colômbia e Oriente Médio, e que que usavam de sua posição pra facilitar a entrada de refugiados políticos no país.

– E eles tinham? – eu quis saber

– Nada ficou provado. – o Kanon falou.

– Pelo que consta no meu relatório ele havia se escondido, – ela disse - vivia mudando de um lugar para outro. Usava nomes e documentos falsos quando necessário.

– Com a esposa e a filha? – Eu perguntei outra vez.

– De acordo com esses arquivos, - foi a vez do Kanon - ele as mantinha sempre em sua companhia. Até que o FBI o localizou, cercou sua casa, entrou e fez o trabalho. Queriam eliminá-lo e desarticular o grupo. Foi o que tentaram fazer.

– Mas não precisava ser feito desse jeito. – June lamentou.

– Não. – o Kanon disse – Mas em uma guerra, é muito raro que qualquer dos dois lados pense nos inocentes.

– Parece que ele tem motivo pra se revoltar contra o governo, afinal. – eu falei.

– Com certeza – meu irmão concordou.

– Mas o que mais nos chamou atenção - a June continuou - foram os nomes que aparecem ligados ao suposto grupo rebelde de Radamanthys. Nomes como Zelos, Valentine, Minos, entre outros.

Nós nos entreolhamos.

– E tem mais. – ela prosseguiu - De acordo com os meus dados eles eram liderados por uma pessoa. Embora seu nome não seja mencionado, tudo indica tratar-se de um figurão militar. Alguém de alta patente dentro do exército e da CIA, a quem todos os textos referem apenas por Hades.

Nossos olhos se cruzaram outra vez.

Hades, o senhor implacável e invencível da morte. Que sugestivo! Seria ele puxando as cordas por trás de Pandora também? Provavelmente. E se fosse, o que ele queria? O que desejava aquele deus auto proclamado? O que todos os deuses queriam? Adulação, medo, poder e glória.

– Kan, - eu chamei de repente – você gostaria de governar o mundo? Ou ao menos parte dele?

Ele riu.

– Por Deus, não! Seria trabalho demais pra pouca remuneração, além de pouco tempo de sobra pra curtir meu reino. - ele disse - Se eu tivesse que escolher, preferiria muito mais ser o cérebro por trás dos bastidores do governo. – sorriu - Quanto a governar? – ele olhou pra mim - Isso eu deixo pra você, maninho.

Nós rimos um pouco.

– Pois ele quer. – eu falei depois de um tempo, sério novamente - Quem quer que esteja apertando os botões de Pandora quer estar no poder. Se tirarmos a bravata, tudo o que ele deseja é estar no comando. Não parece ser por dinheiro. Não consigo encontrar nenhuma referência a dinheiro nas mensagens.

O Kanon concordou com a cabeça.

– Apenas: 'se rendam seus policiais fascistas'. – falou – 'Renunciem e tremam de medo, seus políticos gordos'. Coisas do tipo.

– June, - eu disse, me voltando pra garota outra vez - reuna tudo que conseguir sobre esse tal Hades, acho que estamos chegando perto.

Ela assentiu.

– Vou fazer uma pesquisa em separado pra ele.

– E lembre, nada de usar o computador aí da central – o Kanon alertou.

Ela concordou novamente e ia encerrar a transmissão quando o sinal sonoro de um alerta de e- mail tornou seu rosto muito sério de repente.

– Opa, - disse - parece que nossos amigos não respeitam datas comemorativas. Nova mensagem, rapazes. – ela olhou pra gente outra vez - Saudações de Pandora.

Nós ficamos imediatamente alertas.

– Efetue as verificações de segurança – eu disse - e envie uma cópia ao departamento de eletrônica pro rastreamento da mensagem. Embora eu duvide que eles consigam alguma coisa. – completei.

– Positivo. – ela afirmou, e então, depois de alguns minutos, anunciou: - Verificações de segurança efetuadas. O arquivo está limpo.

– Ponha na tela. – o Kanon mandou.

Ela assentiu e logo a tela ficou preta. A imagem de June sendo substituída por letras que brilhavam em verde.

'_Somos Pandora._

_Somos os arautos do novo mundo._

_Somos os senhores do caos._

_O atual governo corrupto com seus líderes auto centrados e de pouca fibra deve ser e será destruído. Vamos desmontar, remover e aniquilar tudo o que for necessário para abrir caminho, a fim de implantarmos a verdadeira república. As massas não precisarão mais tolerar abusos, a supressão dos seus ideais e das suas vozes, nem o descaso dos poucos que se agarram ao poder._

_Sob nossas leis, todos viverão livres._

_Somos Pandora e exigimos que os senhores nos mostrem o devido respeito providenciando a libertação do seguintes heróis, que estão injustamente aprisionados nas instalações americanas em Cuba, que formam o campo de detenção de Guantánamo: Kagaho Adjo Ahmose, Edward Mitchel, Fiodor Ian Tarasov, e Verônica Bastazini._

_Estes patriotas que lutaram pela liberdade deverão ser soltos ou todas as vidas que se perderão serão responsabilidade de vocês._

_Apresentaremos nossas demais necessidades e exigências no momento certo. Ate lá uma pequena amostra do alcance de nosso movimento lhes será fornecida às 03:00 desta madrugada. Vocês acreditarão em nós. E então nos ouvirão._

_Somos Pandora.' (1)_

– Uma amostra? – Foi tudo o que nós fomos capazes de dizer, em uníssono, antes de conferir o relógio no monitor.

Os números marcavam 2:45.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Camus POV

Eu estava exausto. Já ia perto das quatro quando todos os convidados finalmente se retiraram pra suas casas. Bom, pelo menos a maioria deles, o Afrodite havia saído em um encontro de ano novo com o Máscara logo após a meia noite. Eu não tive coragem de lhe pedir pra cancelar apenas por que eu me sentia um trapo e não queria estar sozinho com meus pensamentos outra vez.

Eu caminhei pelo corredor mal iluminado em direção a escada que levava aos quartos e acabei indo descobrir meu pai na biblioteca enquanto tencionava me servir de um pouco de literatura pra mais uma noite em claro.

Ele estava sentado lá, com seu livro preferido sobre o colo, uma taça de vinho na mão, e um fogo crepitante na lareira. Brigitta já havia se recolhido há algum tempo, ela sentia muito cansaço por conta da gravidez, meu pai explicara.

– Camus. – chamou.

– Oui? – Eu respondi apreensivo. 'Bom Deus, permita que ele não queira fazer perguntas'. 'Bom Deus, permita que ele não queira fazer perguntas' (prece interna)

Ele não queria.

Queria só alguém pra conversar mesmo.

Suspirando fundo – eu estava realmente muito cansado - eu me sentei na poltrona em frente a ele servindo-me também de um pouco do vinho, e então me dando conta de que não conseguia beber aquilo porque me fazia lembrar _dele_. Merd!

Ele perguntou sobre a recuperação do Hyoga e falou sobre a viagem e a empresa, mas eu não estava realmente escutando, em vez disso minha mente vagava pelas lembranças da última vez em que eu sentira aquele mesmo gosto de vinho em uma certa boca quente, macia, perfeita... Maldito seja!

– Camus? Petit? – a voz do meu pai chamou.

Eu pisquei rapidamente os olhos pra focar a visão.

E então a fatídica pergunta.

– Ce qui se passe? (2)

Eu respirei fundo de novo, mas dessa vez de frustração comigo mesmo. Qual era o meu problema afinal? Primeiro o Shaka, agora meu pai, desde quando eu havia me tornado uma espécie de livro aberto? Eu, o cara que passava horas todos os dias enquanto estava no no trânsito ensaiando a melhor cara de paisagem que alguém podia ser capaz fazer. E agora eu não conseguia mais me concentrar em uma simples maldita conversa? Que tipo de idéia fixa era aquela? O que aquele loiro havia feito com o meu cérebro?

Eu percebi que a coisa era pior do que eu pensava quando ouvi a mim mesmo dizendo:

– Père... Você acha que seria muito ruim se eu non me casasse com a Saori?

– Non se casar com a Saori? – ele pareceu surpreso - Et pourquoi? Elle est une fille si belle... (3)

Belle, eu pensei. Sim, a Saori era mesmo bonita, tudo bem.

– E se em vez da Saori, - eu insisti. Agora que havia começado iria até o fim - eu gostasse de outra pessoa? E se em vez dela, eu... eu gostasse de um homem?

As sobrancelhas grisalhas do meu pai se levantaram até onde podiam.

– Un homme?

– Oui. Et si j'ai aimé un homme? (4) Você acharia muito ruim?

Tudo bem, agora era oficial, eu havia enlouquecido.

Quer dizer, quem em sã consciência tem esse tipo de conversa com o próprio pai? (o Afrodite não conta).

Levou algum tempo até que ele respondesse.

– Ah, mon Dieu! – ele exclamou então parecendo aflito - Você... e o Afrodite...?

Ele não precisou terminar a frase.

– Non! - eu neguei - É claro que non!

Dieu, de onde ele havia atirado aquilo?

Suas feições pareceram relaxar com a minha negativa e ele suspirou.

– Bien, je adore l'Aphrodite, vous sais,(5) mas essa família já é très cofuse pra que tenhamos que lidar com mais essa situação, vous comprenez.

Eu assenti. É claro que eu entendia. Que idéia.

– Mon petit – ele disse então amavelmente – Se você non quer mais se casar com a Saori. Ou se quer partir pra une relation différente, vá em frente. C'est la vie. Só pense em un bon presente pra dar a Mademoiselle, porque elle va être très desapontada com a sua escolha.

Eu não tinha dúvida sobre isso.

E como minhas chances de realmente ter algum tipo de relacionamento de verdade com o Milo era, como vocês sabem, praticamente nulas aquela altura, eu disse ao meu pai que não se preocupasse, e pretextando uma dor de cabeça me retirei para o quarto.

Eu subia as escadas quando uma forte batida na porta de entrada ecoou pelo vestíbulo, me fazendo parar. Quem poderia ser àquela hora? Eu me perguntei. O Hyoga estava viajando, o Afrodite tinha a chave, e nós não estávamos esperando nenhuma visita.

Prestando atenção, eu ouvi, com um mau pressentimento que não sabia explicar, quando a porta foi aberta.

A exclamação espantada de Brian me fez descer apressado as escadas e correr até o vestíbulo.

Meu coração parou de bater.

A primeira coisa que eu percebi foi que Milo Scorpion estava na minha casa. Ele estava todo molhado. O cabelo grudado no rosto e os olhos arregalados, do tamanho de dois pires, destacando-se muito azuis na palidez gelada de sua face.

E só então notei que ele carregava algo pesado nos braços. Eu franzi a testa. Seria uma pessoa?

Ele adiantou-se, mesmo sem que alguém o tivesse convidado a entrar. Suas costas estavam levemente arqueadas sob o peso que carregava, e assim que entrou eu vi que se tratava realmente de uma pessoa.

Eu forcei alguns passos à frente. Por algum motivo minhas pernas pareciam feitas de chumbo. Meu coração batia descompassado sem que eu entendesse o porquê. Eu estendi a mão com os dedos entorpecidos quando ele parou bem a minha frente, oferecendo-me a pessoa que estava em seus braços, para que a visse, como numa espécie de sacrifício pagão.

Quando meus dedos tocaram o cabelo loiro, úmido e frio, foi como se todo o ar tivesse se projetado pra fora dos meus pulmões. Minha vista ficou turva. Eu sabia quem era mesmo antes de ver o rosto pálido e ensanguentado aninhado no ombro de Milo.

– Dite! - eu exclamei.

* * *

**Notas:**

1 - Alguns trechos e termos dessa mensagem, foram retirados da série Mortal de J.D. Robb - eu não levo muito jeito pra cartas terroristas XD

2 - O que está acontecendo?

3 - E por que? Ela é uma moça tão bonita.

4 - E se eu gostasse de um homem?

5 - Bom, eu adoro o Afrodite, você sabe.

* * *

**Olá a todos, voltei finalmente ^^"**

**Desculpe a demora dessa vez, mas, acreditem, eu realmente tive motivo, não vamos entrar em detalhes, digamos apenas que eu estava sofrendo de escassez. Escassez de tempo, escassez de idéia, escassez de inspiração, etc, etc, etc. Bom, acho que todo mundo que escreve deve saber como é isso, então peço a compreensão de vcs. Sei como é ficar curioso com a continuação de uma história, mas fazer o que, não dá pra inventar tempo, nem sair escrevendo qualquer coisa, então... vamos ao ch ^^**

**Primeiro, e antes de mais nada, abaixem as armas, o Afrodite não morreu, ok? Então por favor não me matem. *se esconde* Eu prometo que ele sairá dessa lindo e ileso, sem nenhuma marquinha XD**

**Eu sei que maioria de vcs morre de amores por ele *a autora morre de amores por ele tb* mas eu juro que não escolhi ele por causa disso, já era pra acontecer isso com ele desde o primeiro ch mesmo.**

**Certo. Agora que já esclarecemos esse ponto *sai do esconderijo* vamos falar do resto do ch ^^"**

**Com certeza o grande diferencial desse ch é o POV dos gêmeos, e como eu estava com muitas dúvidas de qual deles deveria narrar a cena, e considerando que a cena era meio grandinha, dividi ela e acabei fazendo um POV pra cada, o que deixou o ch gigantesco XD. Mas espero que não muito entediante. Eu fiquei muito em dúvida sobre expor ou manter nas entrelinhas a relação entre Saga e Kanon, resolvi expor. Afinal, era assim que eu tinha imaginado eles mesmo, então... Peço desculpas se ofendi alguém com isso.**

**E finalmente todas as cartas estão na mesa. Esse ch foi meio de passagem, mas eu estou feliz porque até que enfim consegui revelar toda a dimensão da trama. Eu estava me sentindo culpada por não poder dar as informações que precisava, mas as vezes é difícil conseguir isso em uma fic estruturada em POVs. Eu sei que vcs ainda devem ter muitas perguntas, mas todas as informações serão relacionadas no seu devido tempo ^^".**

**E no final, Pandora não era Pandora. Quer dizer, não era a personagem Pandora de Saint Seiya. Aqui Pandora é uma organização. Sim, eu escolhi o nome de propósito pra brincar um pouquinho com vcs =D, e tb pq tinha a ver com a trama, claro, por causa do lance da caixa e tudo. Aliás acho que deu pra perceber que eu adoro flertar com a história original da saga, né? Então qualquer semelhança ****_não_**** é mera coincidência XDD**

**Quanto a Milo e Camus, como eu disse, foi um ch mais de passagem, principalmente no que se refere aos dois, mas eu precisava disso pro ch que vem. O que aconteceu com o Dite foi marcante e, claro, vai ter repercussões. E eu confesso que adoooro escrever essas cenas de família. A família do Milo quando se reúne é só risada, e eu vi uma oportunidade de explorar um pouquinho mais do Shaka, que estava tão apagadinho coitado. Enfim, espero que se divirtam.**

**Muito obrigada mais uma vez a todos que acompanham, e um agradecimento especial aqueles que me mandaram lindas reviews que só agora estou tendo oportunidade de responder. Obrigada, ****_Dark. ookami, Kamy Jaganshi, Vengeresse Lolita, Mi Scorpion, Lotus Dourada, MarciaBS, Becky Gemini, Camilo, Pandora. Lc, Camus Aquario, Persefone-San e Ivy Visinho 2_****, é sempre bom ter um feedback de vcs.**

**Bjos**

**PS1: Respondendo as reviews que ainda não foram respondidas:**

**_Ivy Visinho 2_****: Sério que vc achou que a situação ficou mais tranquila pro Milo? Bom, por um lado acho que ficou mesmo, né.Pelo menos ele não está mais escondendo nada. Mas como a vida não é justa as coisas vão das mais uma complicadinha ainda pra ele, antes de melhorar XD. E calma que logo, logo o loiro abre o bico XD. E realmente, a Saori só tá se enrolando ^^. Enfim, muito obrigada mais uma vez pela review e desculpa pela demora na atualização. Bjos**

**_Camilo_****: Foram muitas revelações mesmo, né? E nesse ch só piorou um pouco XD. Então, a Vacori não era a mandante, como eu disse ela não teria inteligência pra tanto XD, mas isso não muda o fato dela ser uma vagaba u.u. E aí estão seus – correção, nossos – gêmeos lindos XD, espero que tenha gostado POV deles ^^. Quanto ao meio que sumiço do Dohko, isso tb será explicado mais tarde. Sim, aos poucos as coisas vão se revelando ^^. E quanto ao Camus, ele é um cabeça dura complexado mesmo u.u (m cabeça dura complexado que eu amo, claro XD), mas ele está tentando. No momento, como vc pode ver ele está numa grande batalha consigo mesmo pra se permitir confiar no Milo e aceitar os sentimentos do loiro por ele. Então, acho que o Milo conseguiu fazer alguns progressos sim ^^. Infelizmente o Camus é do tipo que precisa de tempo pra digerir as coisas, sabe u.u. Huahuha... vamos todos enfartar com essa tortura do Milo XD. E eu tb estou doida pra fazê-los ficarem juntos outra vez. Claro, que isso ainda pode demorar um pouquinho, mas até lá vamos nos divertindo com os gêmeos liiiindos e algumas outras ceninhas que eu planejo ir colocando pelo caminho ^^. Então, muitíssimo obrigada por mais essa review e desculpa pela demora na postagem. Bjos**

**PS2: Créditos devidos a: Meg Cabot, Kathryn Smith, Marian Keys, J.D. Robb.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens, se você não gosta, não leia.**

**AVISO: Esse ch contém situação de incesto.**

**Capítulo 21**

Camus POV

O Afrodite permanecia deitado na cama exatamente na mesma posição em que eu o colocara. Não fosse pelo grande número de hematomas, seu rosto estaria pálido. Eu estava sentado em uma cadeira junto à sua cabeceira, enquanto o médico, o examinava.

Meu pai achou melhor não informar Brigitta do ocorrido ainda com medo de prejudicar o bebê, e permaneceu no vestíbulo aguardando pra dar a notícia com cuidado caso ela acordasse.

– Ele vai ficar bom? – O medo fazia com minha voz soasse fraca e rouca. Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do rosto dele, temendo que ele pudesse morrer quando eu não estivesse olhando.

O doutor me dirigiu um sorriso bondoso enquanto começava a limpar o sangue do rosto do loiro com uma gaze umedecida em anti-séptico.

– Não tenho a mais leve dúvida de que ele vai se recuperar completamente.

O alívio que me invadiu era tão intenso que eu quase desabei.

– Qual a extensão dos ferimentos? - eu quis saber.

O médico trocou a gaze usada por outra nova. Eu tentava não me fixar nas bandagens tingidas de vermelho na lixeira.

– Não tem nenhuma costela quebrada – respondeu, umedecendo a gaze com o anti-séptico outra vez – mas os golpes em volta dessa parte de seu corpo são sérios. Imagino que ele vai se sentir muito mal durante vários dias. Os cortes no rosto não são fundos e não vão deixar cicatriz, mas o inchaço será realmente um problema nos próximos dias. Vai ficar pior, mas depois irá melhorando.

Eu relanceei os olhos pelo rosto ferido. Um dos olhos já estava fechado de tão inchado. Pobre Dite. Quem poderia ter feito uma coisa dessa?

Não fora o Milo, disso eu estava certo. Ele talvez não fosse muito com a cara do Dite, mas jamais faria algo assim. Ele podia ser muitas coisas, mas não era um homem cruel. E tinha mais, se fosse ele o culpado, não teria trazido pessoalmente o Afrodite pra casa. Teria deixado que outra pessoa o encontrasse.

Também não teria olhado pra mim com aquela expressão desolada de solidariedade nos olhos. Eu mal conseguira olhar pra ele por causa do remorso que vira em seu rosto. Ele não tinha exibido aquele olhar quando eu o flagrara planejando roubar minha tiara. Ou talvez eu estivesse tão magoado e com tanta raiva que não notei.

Poderia ter sido o Máscara o culpado? Será que apenas fingira gostar do Dite esse tempo todo? Ele poderia ser um desses caras que desprezam os homossexuais?

Ou será que algum desses caras vira o Dite e o Máscara juntos e havia atacado os dois? Talvez o Máscara também estivesse machucado, jogado em algum lugar. Mon Dieu, e se isso fosse verdade? Eu precisava ligar pra ele pra me certificar. Na verdade, eu precisava ligar pra ele de qualquer forma, eu ainda não tivera presença de espirito de fazer muita coisa desde que vira meu amigo naquele estado.

Mas independentemente de quem tivesse feito aquilo, por que fizera com que o Dite fosse encontrado pelo Milo e não por mim? Isso não tinha sentido. A não ser que o grego já estivesse vindo pra minha casa quando o encontrara no caminho. Não havia pensado em perguntar pra ele onde o achara. Estava tão chocado, que praticamente lhe ordenara que fosse atrás de um médico enquanto carregava o Afrodite para o quarto. Não havíamos trocado nada além de algumas palavras desde que ele aparecera. E parecia que já tinha ido embora.

Pelo menos era isso que eu esperava. Mas ao mesmo tempo desejava que ele tivesse ficado. Na verdade, não sabia muito bem o que queria. Não, não era verdade, eu sabia o que queria. Eu queria que o meu amigo ficasse bem e que o desgraçado que o havia ferido desintegrasse no inferno.

O doutor terminou de limpar o rosto do Dite, e suas feições, embora feridas e inchadas, já estavam menos assustadoras sem o sangue. Os ferimentos não pareciam mais tão terríveis quanto antes, especialmente agora que já haviam parado de sangrar. Mesmo assim, cortava-me o coração vê-lo naquele estado. O Dite nunca seria capaz de ferir ninguém, e a idéia de que alguém pudesse fazer isso com ele daquela forma era inconcebível.

O velho médico tirou um pequeno vidro da sua valise. Tirou a tampa e retirou com uma espátula um pouco de pomada, que aplicou no rosto do Dite.

– Issa vai ajudar na cicatrização. – disse ele – Vou deixar isso com você. Durante os próximos dias será preciso cuidar dos ferimentos pra evitar que infeccionem. Troque os curativos de manhã e à noite, lave as áreas comprometidas e aplique o anti-séptico e esta pomada antes de colocar a nova bandagem

Eu assenti.

Depois de aplicar as bandagens no rosto do Dite, o doutor tirou as luvas e recolocou a tampa no frasquinho, que deixou no criado-mudo. Então puxou um receituário e prescreveu alguns remédios pra dor, relaxantes musculares e antiinflamatórios.

Feito isso, destacou a folha de receita do bloco e me entregou dizendo:

– Fiz tudo o que pude senhor Chevalier. Se precisar de meus serviços novamente, sabe onde me encontrar.

Na verdade, eu não sabia. Não fazia idéia de onde Milo o trouxera.

– Mesmo assim, eu gostaria que o senhor me deixasse seu endereço, se possível, Doutor.

Sem perguntar por quê, ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso interno de seu casaco e retirou um cartão.

– Aqui está. – ele estendeu o cartão pra mim - Ele contém todos os meus dados.

– Merci – eu agradeci, pegando o cartão com os dedos trêmulos e frios.

Por mais que quisesse permanecer ao lado do Dite, sabia que seria uma grosseria não acompanhar o médico até a porta. Pus o cartão de visita no criado-mudo, perto do pote de pomada. Deixei uma das criadas com ele, com alguns dos analgésicos prescritos pra lhe dar caso acordasse e sentisse muita dor, e acompanhei pessoalmente o doutor até a saída.

Ele recebeu meus agradecimentos com um sorriso carinhoso, mas não quis aceitar nenhum pagamento, dizendo:

– Meus serviços já foram pagos, senhor.

Eu queria perguntar quem o fizera, mas não foi preciso. Milo o havia remunerado, sem dúvida. Mas por quê? Por que fazer tudo aquilo por mim e pelo Dite, quando isso não era necessário nem ele bem vindo?

Não, era mentira. Eu apreciara sua ajuda. Sua presença é que não era bem vinda. Ele tomara conta da situação com certeza pra me deixar em débito com ele ou algo do gênero.

Depois que o médico se foi, meu primeiro impulso foi subir de volta as escada e ficar ao lado do meu amigo até que ele acordasse. Em vez disso tomei a direção do hall iluminado e segui pelo corredor até o vestíbulo, onde deixara Milo com o meu pai. De alguma forma eu sabia que não ia encontrar o mais velho sozinho.

Não me enganara, e a constatação disso me emocionava e assustava. Não, não assustava. Não tinha medo, mesmo que parte minha achasse que deveria ter. Eu estava irritado pelo fato do Milo continuar na minha casa, e também porque ele poderia estar presumindo que tinha o direito de estar ali.

Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona perto do fogo, com um copo de whisky na mão, e falava alguma coisa com o meu pai, enquanto na TV um jornalista noticiava a explosão de um prédio abandonado no Queens.

De longe, eu analisei seu rosto. Aquele era um roso tremendamente especial, eu pensei. Parecia ter sido entalhado por passes de mágica e exibia uma beleza masculina atordoante que me faziam perder o fôlego. Ele era como uma pintura, a representação perfeita, feita a óleo, de algum anjo caído. A beleza em estado bruto dele, emoldurada pelos cachos dourados, era sempre meio atordoante pra mim, e aqueles olhos brilhantes, em um tom de azul ardente, faziam meu coração falhar. Era embaraçoso o jeito como aquele homem conseguia me virar do avesso apenas com um olhar.

Eu me aproximei em silêncio, sem fazer ruído. Mesmo assim, ele meio que percebeu minha chegada logo que entrei na sala e levantou a cabeça, voltando-se pra mim. Nossos olhos se encontraram enquanto ele terminava o que quer que estivesse dizendo ao meu pai, e como sempre acontecia a simples visão daqueles orbes azuis provocou um rápido sobressalto dentro de mim. Devagar, ele se levantou.

Estava com uma aparência péssima, eu percebi então, mas nem por isso menos bonito ou impactante. Parecia pálido e abatido, e seu cabelo, desalinhado por causa da chuva e do vento, caía ainda úmido sobre os ombros fortes. O casaco estava aberto, e eu podia ver que a blusa de gola alta que vestia tinha umas manchas escuras. Era sangue – o sangue do Afrodite. A blusa de lã cinza claro, e as mãos também, estavam sujas de sangue. Será que não lhe ocorrera perguntar onde era o lavabo pra que pudesse se limpar?

Não. Eu podia dizer isso pela profundidade de seu olhar. Pedira whisky e nada mais.

Seguindo o olhar do grego, meu pai também se virou e ficou de pé.

– Como ele está? – perguntou então, aflito - Como está o Dite?

Eu coloquei a mão suavemente sobre seus ombros, tranquilizando-o. Mas isso também serviu pra acalmar a inquietação do meu próprio coração.

– Vai sentir muita dor quando acordar, - eu disse - seu rosto non vai ficar bonito durante algum tempo, mas o médico espera que ele se recupere inteiramente em questão de dias.

Ele suspirou aliviado.

– Grâce à Dieu!– disse, e então me puxou pra um abraço. Eu retribuí o gesto, mas minha atenção estava no homem parado perto do fogo. Ele tentava se mostrar relaxado, tranqüilo, mas eu podia ver que os nós de seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados pela força com que segurava o copo.

Eu mantinha o olhar fixo nele.

– Pére, - eu disse quando o mais velho me soltou – você se importaria de nos dar licença? Eu gostaria de falar em particular com o Sr. Scorpion por alguns instantes.

– Oui, bien sûr - Ele concordou – Estejam à vontade rapazes.

– Milo, - eu pedi então, mantendo ainda meu olhar em seu rosto. – Você poderia me acompanhar, s'il vous plaît?

Ele assentiu, me seguindo logo em seguida pelos corredores mal iluminados que levavam à biblioteca.

Assim que nós entramos, eu fechei a porta e atravessei a sala. Parado em frente a escrivaninha, o copo de whisky ainda nas mãos, ele levantou os olhos pra mim, e meu coração não ficou insensível à dor que viu neles.

– Se quiser, eu vou embora agora, – ele se adiantou, com uma voz tão cansada quanto parecia – mas achei que você poderia querer conversar.

Eu engoli em seco, desejando ardentemente que minha voz saísse normal quando eu falasse. Talvez sua fadiga fosse sincera, mas eu não ia deixar que ele soubesse como eu estava mal. Não se pudesse evitá-lo.

– O que aconteceu? – Apesar de todo meu esforço, minha voz soou como se eu tivesse um nó na garganta.

Ele tomou um gole do whisky antes de sacudir a cabeça.

– Não sei. Estava na casa em Hampton com a minha família pra comemorar a virada do ano quando...

Ele parou de falar e mordeu o lábio.

– Quando...? - eu quis saber, já começando a me exasperar com toda aquela hesitação. - Ce qui s'est passé? (1)

Ele me olhou com uma expressão estranha.

– Fui pra casa. – ele suspirou - Quando cheguei encontrei o loiro caído nos degraus em frente ao meu prédio. Imediatamente pensei em trazê-lo até você.

Por quê? Por que trazê-lo a mim?

– Por que non subiu com ele pro seu apartamento, - eu questionei - ou o levou pra um hospital?

– Porque você o ama, - ele disse - e eu sabia que iria querer ficar com ele. – ele bebeu outro gole. – E porque sinceramente não consegui pensar em mais nada na hora.

Poucos dias atrás eu teria rido disso, mas meus lábios pareciam incapazes de se expressar assim agora.

– E você tem alguma idéia da razão de ele ter ido pra sua casa e non ter vindo pra cá?

Ele suspirou outra vez. Foi um som mais pra pensativo do que triste.

– Não creio que ele tenha ido lá por vontade própria.

O medo se somou ao meu nervosismo. Eu havia suspeitado disso e o fato dele ter concordado com a minha suspeita me perturbou.

– Você acha que ele foi deixado lá de propósito pra que você o achasse?

– Sim – ele assentiu.

Eu franzi a testa. Havia algo que ele ainda não tinha me contado e a terrível percepção desse fato me ocorreu naquele momento.

– Você sabe quem fez isso? – eu perguntei.

Ele assentiu novamente, esfregando os olhos.

– Não o responsável pela agressão física em si, mas quem a ordenou.

Eu senti meu estômago revirar.

– A pessoa pra quem você trabalha... – disse - ele fez isso?

Ele estava estático e cinzento como uma estátua de pedra.

– Acredito que sim.

– Pourquoi? – eu perguntei inconformado. A descrença e o choque me fizeram recostar no encosto da poltrona atrás de mim, pressionando o estômago discretamente com a mão pra tentar acalmá-lo. – Você e o Dite mal se conheciam!

Ele me olhava com os olhos azuis em desespero.

– Não, mas vocês dois são muito ligados.

Se fosse possível que uma pessoa literalmente congelasse de terror, eu teria ficado assim nesse exato momento.

– Era uma aviso. – disse.

– Sim.

– Pra você. – A língua seca e áspera parecia mal caber na minha boca. – Porque você non levou a ele a tiara.

Ele balançou a cabeça em concordância, contraindo a mandíbula e apertando os lábios.

Eu ri de modo áspero e desconcertante.

– E depois eles virão atrás de mim?

– Ou do seu irmão. – ele falou.

O choque de confirmar que estava certo não era nada comparado a raiva que senti à menção do meu irmão.

– Se alguém fizer alguma coisa pro Hyoga, - eu sibilei - eu o matarei.

Ele não parecia nada preocupado com a minha decisão.

– Como você vai matar alguém quem nem conhece?

Eu o encarei.

– Você sabe de quem se trata.

Ele negou com um movimento de cabeça. Eu nunca o vira tão frustrado.

– Conheço um deles, mas não sei com quem está trabalhando.

Isso não era suficiente.

– Mas você tem contato com esse homem. – eu disse.

– Sim, - ele concordou - mas não vou te dizer seu nome, pra que você não fique tentado a fazer nenhuma bobagem que possa te colocar em perigo. – Ele agitou o whisky e pôs o copo na escrivaninha atrás de si.

A frustração me fazia cerrar os punhos. A raiva me fortaleceu.

– Então mande um aviso pro seu chefe – eu falei ameaçadoramente. - Diga-lhe que se mais alguém for ferido, eu pessoalmente destruirei aquela maldita tiara.

Uma centelha de admiração iluminou o fundo azul de seus olhos. Por um instante ele me olhou como o Milo que eu amava.

– É por isso que amo você. – ele disse – Parece tão frio por fora, mas é corajoso, intempestivo... E tem uma espinha de aço.

Era por isso que ele me _amava_? Eu pensei. Estava meio tarde pra isso, não?

– Non tente me agradar, Milo. Meu melhor amigo está gravemente ferido, e a culpa é sua. – Minhas palavras eram ásperas, eu sabia, mas queria que ele negasse a acusação, que brigasse comigo por isso.

– Sim. – Ele respondeu. Espera, ele não ia argumentar? – E estou me sentindo péssimo por isso.

– Non me interessa como se sente. – Eu falei, o que era uma horrível mentira, é claro, mas eu disse mesmo assim.

Seus olhos se estreitaram na minha direção.

– É mesmo? - disse - Então por que perdeu peso? Por que seu rosto está com olheiras? Por que está parecendo tão infeliz?

Eu olhei pra ele em silêncio. Meus batimentos cardíacos se aceleraram. Não esperava por aquilo. Estava tão evidente assim?

Ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos, frustrado, e então levantou os olhos pra mim outra vez.

– Quando diabos vai aceitar o que eu sinto por você?

Eu mordi o lábio confuso, sentindo os batimentos aumentarem e meu sangue rugir furiosamente nas veias.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando. – disse, desviando o rosto pra que ele não lesse a verdade em meus olhos. – E isso também non importa agora. O que importa é o que você pretende fazer pra resolver essa situação.

Ele bufou desanimado, então esfregou a mão nos olhos e piscou pra clarear a visão.

– Não sei. Procurar desviar a atenção dele de você e da sua família, eu acho.

– E como pretende fazer isso? – Eu quis saber, grato pela mudança de assunto. O homem pra quem ele trabalhava obviamente sabia que a tiara me pertencia. O que o impediria de contratar outra pessoa pra roubá-la? Era evidente que a queria muitíssimo, a ponto de causar dano a pessoas inocentes pra conseguí-la.

O grego levantou o queixo e olhou pra mim, tão intensamente que eu soube que ele seria absolutamente sincero comigo.

– Se for preciso, - disse - me entregarei a polícia e contarei tudo.

Eu o encarei. Faria isso? Por mim? Pelo Dite?

Não, não pelo Dite, mas por mim. Não havia como eu pudesse me enganar sobre o que ele queria dizer. Sua determinação em me proteger era clara.

Eu me aproximei dele devagar, apesar de saber que não deveria fazê-lo, não parando até que meu rosto estivesse a centímetros do seu. Nossos olhos na mesma altura.

– Se é isso que eles fazem com alguém que não está envolvido nessa questão, - eu falei - o que farão com você? – minha voz tremia ao formular a pergunta que me inquietava.

O silêncio dele encheu meu coração de medo. Lentamente, contrariando minha própria determinação, eu levantei a mão e comecei a passar os dedos ao longo de sua face, sentindo a textura da pele, a barba por fazer. Rápido como um relâmpago ele segurou minha mão e a retirou do seu rosto.

– Não faça isso – ele disse.

Determinado, eu levantei a mão que estava livre e a encostei em sua outra face.

Será que ele não via que eu estava tentando refazer a ligação entre nós? Que estava tentando lhe dizer que mesmo que ele tivesse destruído minha confiança e dilacerado meu coração, ainda me importava com o que lhe acontecesse? A simples suposição de viver em um mundo sem ele era ainda mais insuportável do que a idéia de ele não ser o homem que eu esperava que fosse.

Sim, eu era um idiota, eu sabia. Era humilhante admitir que o amor pudesse transformar um homem em um completo idiota.

Ele agarrou minha outra mão também.

– Eu disse pra não fazer isso - falou.

A próxima coisa que me lembro é ele me girando, ainda segurando meus pulsos, invertendo as posições, até eu ficar de costas pra mesa, pressionado contra ela. Eu sentia a respiração quente dele contra o meu rosto, sentia o perfume masculino e essencial atiçando meus sentidos, a pressão do corpo forte e firme contra o meu. Pra minha surpresa, um desejo sufocante percorreu todo meu corpo.

Era incrível, eu podia estar emocionalmente ferrado, sendo ameaçado por um lunático desconhecido, com meu melhor amigo quase morrendo no andar de cima, e meu corpo ainda respondia ao toque dele. Ele me prendeu em seus braços, mantendo os olhos nos meus por pouco mais de um segundo, antes de sua boca se fechar com força sobre a minha.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Kanon POV

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei quando meu gêmeo saltou do carro em meio aos destroços fumegantes do que um dia fora um prédio industrial abandonado.

Ele havia corrido pra central logo após a mensagem de Pandora. Eu preferi deixar o trabalho burocrático chato por conta dele e fui pras ruas. Nós precisávamos localizar o alvo. Estava coincidentemente a três ruas do endereço quando Julian me ligou. A equipe dele havia conseguido rastrear a mensagem. Segundo o departamento de segurança eletrônica, a fonte era um prédio de depósito, na zona industrial do Queens.

Ali a pobreza tomava conta das ruas, havia muitos bêbados, pessoas sem teto, sujas, com um ar fracassado e desesperado. Mais ao sul, surgiam fábricas e depósitos, quase tudo abandonado. Os tijolos das paredes eram pretos por ação da fuligem, da poluição e do tempo. As vidraças estavam quebradas e os cacos cintilavam no chão cheio de lixo, onde ervas daninhas surgiam por entre as rachaduras dos blocos de concreto.

Eu entrei no terreno com o carro e avaliei o prédio quadrado de tijolos aparentes, muito feio, protegido por uma cerca de segurança. O portão era equipado com uma tranca automática, mas estava escancarado.

Com a certeza de já estar sendo esperado eu consultei o relógio, faltava um minuto pras três. Eu só tive tempo de pegar o rádio pra pedir reforço antes que um imenso estrondo soasse e eu sentisse o chão estremecendo sob meus pés. A onda de calor e choque me atingiu como um golpe me levando ao chão. Eu rolei sob o carro pra me proteger do impacto enquanto destroços choviam sobre mim, despencando sobre a viatura como se fossem punhos fortes e furiosos.

O barulho da explosão era ensurdecedor, e por alguns minutos eu não ouvia nem via nada. Vários minutos de terror se passaram antes que tudo parasse e eu pudesse sair debaixo do carro e me levantar outra vez. Eu ainda sentia minha perna ardendo em um ponto abaixo do joelho, onde um tijolo pegara de raspão.

– Eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta. – meu irmão falou, interrompendo meus pensamentos - Sua perna está sangrando.

– Só um pouco. – Eu olhei para o local machucado. Havia mesmo um belo corte ali.

Ele pegou um lenço do bolso e, agachando-se diante de mim, examinou o corte. Em seguida, amarrou o lenço em torno do ferimento.

– Você vai ter que ser examinado. O corte está cheio de cascalho. – levantando-se passou a mão pelo meu cabelo desalinhado. – Penteado interessante o seu. É meio esquisito, mas ficou bem em você.

Suas palavras podiam parecer casuais, mas o tom era controlado demais e eu sabia disso. Por trás daqueles olhos frios, a violência fervilhava.

Eu sorri, tentando lidar com isso da única maneira que sabia: com deboche.

– Muito engraçado, maninho. – eu disse, e então parei ao ver a violência que antevira no fundo dos seus olhos alcançar a superfície. Ninguém, eu lembrei de forma fugaz, ninguém parecia mais perigoso do que ele quando estava enfurecido.

Subitamente, ele virou o corpo, se afastou de mim e ficou vagueando entre os destroços fumegantes.

– Merda! – Impaciente eu passei a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados e fui em frente, decidido a dar um jeito naquilo.

– Escute, Saga, eu sei que você ficou puto da vida. Não te culpo por isso. Se alguém explodiu um prédio no seu turno, é normal que você esteja revoltado.

– É normal mesmo – ele deu meia volta, cheio de fúria no olhar. O fato de eu quase ter dado um passo pra trás quando ele se aproximou me deixou humilhado e enfurecido ao mesmo tempo. Eu compensei isso me aproximando mais, até meus sapatos estarem encostados nos dele.

– Olha, - eu disse - é até esquisito ser eu a te dizer isso, mas essa é a cena de uma crime, caso você tenha esquecido. E nós não temos tempo, nem eu estou a fim de aguentar suas crises dando tapinhas consoladores na sua cabeça só porque as coisas não saíram como você queria dessa vez. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Compreendo perfeitamente que seu orgulho esteja ferido, que você esteja furioso com tudo, mas não venha descontar em cima de mim.

Ele me agarrou pelos braços e quase me levantou do chão, em um movimento rápido que me imobilizou e me fez grunhir. Se ele não estivesse tão emocionalmente alterado e nós não estivéssemos na cena de um crime, com destroços espalhados por todo lado, eu talvez o derrubasse e dominasse ali mesmo.

– Você acha que o problema todo é esse? – ele perguntou. – Acha mesmo que essa porra de prédio, ou que o meu orgulho é o que está me incomodando? – só o fato dele estar usando palavrões já mostrava o quão alterado ele estava.

– Acho! – eu tentava pensar, em meio ao meu próprio acesso de raiva.

– Se você acha isso, é um idiota! – reagiu ele, aumentando a pressão em meus braços e dando um leve tranco.

– Ah, quer dizer que eu sou idiota? Você que é um imbecil se acha que pode ficar parado aqui fazendo beicinho enquanto nós temos alguém explodindo prédios por aí. Agora tire as mãos de mim antes que eu derrube você.

– A que distância você estava da explosão? - ele disse.

– Isso não vem ao... – eu parei, desabando ao perceber tudo. Não havia sido a explosão do prédio, ou seu orgulho que colocara aquele brilho terrível em seus olhos. Havia sido eu. – Eu não estava tão perto assim – disse, baixinho, enquanto ele diminuía a pressão em meus braços. – Não estava tão perto da explosão, Sa. Olha, eu recebi uma ligação do Julian dizendo que eles haviam rastreado a fonte da mensagem. Eu suspeitei que fosse um chamariz, que eles queriam a gente lá, e como eu estava perto do endereço...

– Espere aí, congele a imagem!... - ele me interrompeu, tirando uma das mãos do meu braço e a levantando - Você suspeitava que fosse uma armadilha, que Pandora nos queria aqui por algum motivo, e então alegremente veio correndo até ela sozinho? Isso é ótimo, Kanon! Perfeitamente razoável.

– Também não gostei muito da história. – eu falei - Tinha acabado de pedir reforços. Sei cuidar de mim mesmo.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Sei... – passou a ponta dos dedos pelo meu rosto sujo. – Dá pra ver... – Então me liberou por completo e deu um passo pra trás. – Vá tomar um banho e cuidar dessa perna. Nos encontramos na central.

Eu enfiei as mãos nos bolsos e depois girei os olhos de impaciência. Só tinha uma coisa que eu odiava mais do que quando o Saga surtava, era quando ele começava com essa coisa de superproteção. Droga, eu sabia como cuidar de mim mesmo! É claro que sabia. O que nem sempre sabia era como cuidar _dele_.

– Kan! – ele chamou então enquanto eu me afastava.

Eu parei e olhei pra trás. Quase ri ao notar a óbvia disputa que havia em seus olhos. A luta entre o dever e a emoção. Olhando em volta pra se certificar de que não tinha ninguém por perto ele foi até onde eu estava, levantou a mão e tocou meu rosto.

– Desculpa. Eu estava irritado. – ele sorriu - Sempre que alguém que eu amo quase é morto na explosão de um prédio eu fico assim.

Seus braços envolveram a minha cintura me puxando contra ele. Eu retribuí o abraço, enterrando o rosto no seu pescoço.

Suas sobrancelhas se elevaram ao sentir minhas mãos começarem a ficar ocupadas acariciando seu traseiro.

– Estamos de serviço, Kan! - ele disse - Nesse instante você está passando a mão na bunda de um policial que está em horário de serviço.

– O que torna tudo ainda mais excitante... – eu inclinei a cabeça passando a dar pequenos beijos em seu pescoço. – Que tal quebrar algumas leis?

– Já estamos quebrando – ele disse, mas virou a cabeça para o lado, por instinto, pra facilitar as coisas.

– Então que diferença faz quebrar mais algumas? – eu murmurei subindo as mãos do seu traseiro pra colocá-las em torno do seu corpo outra vez – Adoro sentir você... – disse. Minha boca já estava descendo pelo maxilar dele, em direção aos seus lábios, quando ouvimos o barulho de sirenes se aproximando.

Ele se afastou e franziu o cenho. – Nada de beijos na frente da equipe, heim?

Eu bufei, então sorri olhando pras marcas negras de fuligem que deixara nele onde o havia tocado.

– Maninho, - eu zombei - nada de beijos enquanto você não lavar a cara! Nos vemos na delegacia – disse me virando pra me afastar outra vez.

– É melhor você me dar umas duas horas – ele gritou – Vou ficar preso aqui por mais algum tempo.

– Tudo bem. – Eu parei do lado da viatura destroçada e virei a cabeça de lado, analisando-a com atenção. – Que saber? Ela agora está combinando mais com a gente.

– Isso, pode tirar sarro. – ele replicou sorrindo pra em seguida tornar a exibir o semblante oficial, pronto pra receber o esquadrão anti bombas.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Milo POV

Eu quase havia esquecido como era seu sabor. Beijei-o intensamente, explorando com a língua os cálidos confins de sua boca, e minha alma suspirava de prazer enquanto ele me completava. O calor penetrou em todas as minhas partes estéreis e frias, e ali, onde há poucos instantes havia só abismos escuros, agora brilhava a luz. Minhas mãos deslizaram pelas costas fortes, enquanto eu entrelaçava nossos joelhos, puxando-o para mais perto, colando os corpos, para assim poder sentir a pressão de sua pelve de encontro a minha, o abdómen firme mas suave contra o meu.

Ele não opôs resistência, pelo contrário, suas mãos moviam-se ávidas pelo meu corpo, deslizando pelas minhas costas. Seus dedos subindo pela coluna até nuca, fechando-se nos meus cabelos. Eu permanecia atento. Qualquer reação por parte dele me faria parar. Eu não queria, mas respeitaria sua vontade.

Ele não reagia, ou melhor, não me empurrava pra longe dele. Em vez disso, seus dedos permaneciam comprimidos em torno dos meus cabelos, puxando-me pra mais perto. Em um instante o beijo se tornou quente, insaciável e cheio de energia represada.

Então, enquanto eu continuava beijando-o, e ele continuava me beijando de volta, me ocorreu que ele tinha razão afinal, no fundo era mesmo verdade... Camus era _mesmo_ esquisito.

Mas, tipo, da melhor forma que eu cara podia ser.

E pela primeira vez desde aquela manhã terrível em Paris – não, pela primeira vez desde que o Dohko reaparecera na minha vida – eu senti que poderia haver esperança, que tudo poderia realmente ficar bem. Camus estava em meus braços, e me beijava com tal ardor que ao mesmo tempo me doía e enchia de alegria. Será que haveria chance de que ele me perdoasse? Depois que tudo aquilo acabasse, depois que o Dohko sumisse, nós poderíamos recomeçar? Seria possível que ele realmente sentisse algo por mim, além do desprezo que eu merecia?

Uma das minhas mãos deslizou por baixo da seda da camisa que lhe cobria as costas, ansiando pelo contato com a pele macia, os músculos trabalhados. Meus dedos acariciando-o em volta da região das costelas, acima da cintura delgada, subindo pelo tórax. Eu senti seus mamilos endurecerem sob minhas carícias, e meu pênis se manifestou em resposta, enquanto ele gemia junto a minha boca.

Independentemente de qualquer coisa que sentisse por mim, de quanto pudesse me desprezar, ele ainda me queria. Não havia como negar a reação do seu corpo, o prazer que ele encontrava nos meus beijos. Isso me dava mais esperanças do que me atrevera a sonhar. Era evidente que ainda nos sentíamos atraídos um pelo outro, _muito_ atraídos, diga-se de passagem, e agora, se pudesse, tinha que recuperar a confiança perdida.

Minha respiração chegou a um ritmo intenso enquanto a dança de beijos continuava ávida e desesperada. De repente, era como se cada pequena terminação nervosa do meu corpo estivesse pegando fogo. Eu sentia como se estivesse beijando uma descarga elétrica ou algo assim. Era como se eu pudesse explodir a qualquer instante.

E ele também devia estar sentindo algo na mesma linha porque sua respiração estava entrecortada e eu podia sentir aquela rigidez, aquela denunciadora protuberância endurecida, deliciosamente pressionada contra a minha coxa.

Essa percepção me fez gemer junto ao beijo e minhas mãos deslizaram pra envolver o suave volume de suas nádegas. Sentindo a carne firme e redonda através do tecido fino da calça social que ele usava. Eu quase vibrei em antecipação. Falando sério, nunca na história da humanidade havia existido uma cara que tivesse uma bunda tão gostosa quanto o Camus.

Ainda segurando-o por ali eu ergui o corpo esguio, mas musculoso, sentando-o sobre a escrivaninha, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. Então, subindo as mãos pelos quadris estreitos, eu o puxei com força junto a mim, as ereções se roçando, fazendo com que um murmúrio abafado escapasse de nossos lábios e fagulhas de fogo vivo corressem por minhas veias.

Impacientes, meus dedos se tornaram mais ousados, circundando o volume sob suas calças, acariciando-o de leve através do tecido, até que ele gemeu mais alto e se pressionou contra minha mão.

Ele não estava pensando, eu sabia. Estava envolto em sensações que vinham em camadas. Talvez não fosse justo usar do poder inegável que eu tinha sobre o seu corpo daquela forma, eu pensei, mas não estava em condições de me sentir culpado de nada... não quando o tinha exatamente onde o quisera durante dias.

Extasiado, eu abandonei seus lábios começando a beijá-lo no pescoço também, enquanto minhas mãos ficavam ocupadas desabotoando sua camisa pra expor o peito alvo.

Era uma variedade de sabores, da boca para a garganta, da garganta para o ombro, do ombro pra o peito. Eu experimentei tudo, enquanto o sentia começar a tremer sob o toque das minhas mãos e da minha boca. Ele nunca parecia esperar por aquilo, e sua surpresa, sua resposta ingênua e ardente, eram, como sempre, terrivelmente excitantes pra mim. Eu seria capaz de dar prazer a ele sem parar, só pela delícia de vê-lo absorver cada toque.

A pele dele ficou úmida enquanto eu seguia rumo a sua barriga até o fecho do cinto que segurava suas calças. Impaciente, a mão entrelaçada em meus cabelos me puxou pra cima outra vez, enquanto a outra subia por dentro do meu casaco, e seus lábios me tomavam eu outro beijo molhado, quente, feroz.

O casaco foi atirado para o lado. Ele se desfez da minha blusa e seus dedos afoitos começaram a lutar com os botões da camisa que eu usava por baixo.

– Por que você usa tanta roupa? – ele se afastou minimamente pra perguntar.

– Da próxima vez não vou usar. – Eu disse, então voltei a atacar sua boca enquanto sentia os dedos gelados delineando, arranhando e deslizando pelo meu peito, subindo para o pescoço, até tocarem o ferimento na base da minha garganta.

Eu estremeci ao contato, retraindo-me, porque o corte ainda não estava cicatrizado.

Ele partiu o beijo e examinou meu pescoço, segurando o colarinho aberto.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est? (2)

Eu olhei pra ele, meus lábios deliciosamente inchados e tremendo, minha respiração ofegante.

Mas não tão ofegante quanto a dele.

Então envolvi suas mãos nas minhas e as tirei dali.

– Nada de mais. – respondi soltando suas mãos e me afastando com dificuldade. Eu não queria me afastar, mas também não queria que ele soubesse, não queria assustá-lo - Me cortei enquanto fazia a barba.

Ainda na mesma posição, sentado sobre a mesa pálido e ofegante, ele me encarou incrédulo.

– Non me trate feito idiota, Milo.

Eu abri um sorriso, fingindo inocência.

– Nem sonharia em fazer isso.

Ele suspirou fechando os olhos e levou uma mão às têmporas antes de reabri-los outra vez. Então se levantou da mesa e se aproximou de mim.

– Ele te fez isso, não foi? – disse, os olhos multicor fixos no corte na minha garganta.

Não era preciso perguntar quem era 'ele'. O ruivo com certeza não estava se referindo ao Afrodite, e o único outro homem sobre o qual havíamos falado aquela noite era o Dohko – embora eu tivesse tomado o cuidado de não me referir a ele pelo nome, é claro.

Eu suspirei também, resignado. Mas ao menos ele parecia preocupado comigo, e isso me deu mais esperanças.

– Não ele. – eu disse – Mas alguém sob suas ordens.

Eu lembrei do homem encapuzado no meu apartamento e estremeci.

Sua expressão parecia demonstrar que ele estava se debatendo em meio a uma confusa combinação de emoções: preocupação, raiva, medo e... resignação?

– E isso aconteceu porque você falhou, non conseguindo o que ele queria? – estava claro que ele agora pelo menos acreditava que eu de fato estava trabalhando pra alguém.

– Acredito que sim - eu concordei.

Eu poderia ter mentido, mas ele veria isso nos meus olhos. Eu continuava com aquela estranha sensação de que ele, quando queria, conseguia ler minha alma.

Sua expressão ficou mais séria e ele se afastou de mim completamente. Eu não tentei segurá-lo, apesar do desejo de seduzi-lo outra vez pra terminar o que nós havíamos começado.

– Espere aqui – ele disse, e algo no tom de sua voz me disse que seria melhor fazer como ele queria.

Ele saiu da sala feito um fantasma, e eu fiquei ali, como um cão obediente, esperando que ele voltasse. Recolhi meu casaco do chão e abotoei a camisa do melhor modo que podia ainda com os dedos trêmulos, recolocando depois a blusa de lã. Será que havia tempo pra mais um whisky? Poderia beber outra coisa. Os breves instantes em que o tivera nos braços foram como uma brincadeira cruel. Eu o queria demais, mas essa noite não haveria mais avanços, eu tinha certeza.

Eu peguei o copo e fui até um aparador, onde havia várias garrafas. Abrindo a de whisky, derramei uma dose generosa no copo e bebi de uma só vez.

O ruivo voltou exatamente quando eu estava pensando em beber outra dose. Havia recomposto as roupas e trazia em uma das mãos um frasco pequeno. A outra segurava uma caixa de carvalho entalhada, que ele deixou em cima da mesa.

– Venha cá! – ordenou.

Será que eu deveria latir e abanar o rabo? Mal humorado, eu me aproximei dele.

– O que é? – perguntei.

Ele destampou o frasco e disse:

– Tire a blusa. Isso aqui vai ajudar na cicatrização.

Eu olhei pra ele surpreso. Fazia muito tempo desde que alguém me fizera um curativo, e por algum motivo esse gesto repercutiu fundo em mim, provocando uma onda de trêmula emoção.

Eu retirei outra vez a blusa de gola alta, abri um pouco a camisa e nós permanecemos parados, em silêncio, enquanto ele aplicava, com movimentos suaves, a pomada no meu ferimento. Os olhos rubros concentrados, os dedos brancos e alongados deslizando com suavidade sobre o corte no meu pescoço, os cabelos vermelhos e macios caindo lisos sobre os ombros.

E de repente eu fui assolado por um desejo intenso de tocá-lo novamente. Eu queria senti-lo outra vez. Só mais uma vez. Queria tanto que meus dedos chegavam a doer. E mais do que qualquer coisa naquele momento, queria poder odiá-lo por isso. Por me colocar em um nível tão baixo que eu estava quase chegando a ponto de implorar por qualquer migalha de afeição que ele estivesse disposto a me oferecer.

Eu normalmente sabia como manobrar um oponente, sabia ser persistente, certamente sabia como lutar pelo que queria ou pretendia obter. Mas já não estava mais tão certo de que poderia persistir mais, manobrar ou lutar por Camus.

Ele se afastou deixando o frasco sobre a escrivaninha, e pegou a caixa de carvalho. Por um segundo ficou parado ali, olhando pra caixa, como se estivesse se lembrando de alguma coisa, então, saindo de seu devaneio, ele a estendeu na minha direção.

– Tome. – disse.

Eu a peguei com cuidado e, sem entender o que ele pretendia com aquilo, retirei a tampa. E então prendi o fôlego atônito. Os olhos arregalados diante do conteúdo que ela encerrava.

Pousada em uma almofada de veludo preto, o pivô daquela história toda, a tiara de diamantes, brilhava diante de mim.

Boquiaberto e incrédulo eu ergui os olhos pra ele outra vez.

– Eu... eu pensei que ela estivesse no banco.

Ele sorriu de uma forma amarga.

– Parece que o seu chefe, ou seja lá quem for a pessoa que contratou seus serviços, anda mal informado, Milo. O que está guardado no cofre no banco é apenas uma réplica. Uma réplica perfeita é verdade, mas ainda assim uma réplica.

Eu balancei a cabeça, confuso.

– Eu... eu não...

– Ninguém sabe. – ele me cortou. – Ninguém além de mim e do meu pai sabe da existência da réplica.

– Mas e sua noiva? Ela...

– Eu pretendia lhe contar depois do casamento. – ele me interrompeu outra vez - Entenda, eu non podia deixar que ela usasse a jóia na cerimônia, seria chamativo demais. Alguém poderia querer roubá-la. – ao dizer isso seus olhos se fixaram nos meu como adagas de gelo afiadas. – Bien, - ele encolheu os ombros de forma pretensamente casual – parece que eu estava certo.

Eu estava sem palavras. Abri a boca algumas vezes, e tornei a fechá-la outra vez. O que iria dizer?

– Pegue-a. – ele mandou então, baixando o olhar pra tiara novamente. Sua voz agora estava firme, talvez até um pouco áspera.

Eu fechei a tampa com um estalo e o olhei fixamente.

– Não posso – disse em um só fôlego, empurrando a caixa na direção dele.

Ele deu um passo atrás, balançando a cabeça.

–É sua agora. Pode dá-la ao homem que tanto a quer.

– Camus... – eu supliquei.

Ele franziu o cenho pra mim. Era evidente que sua paciência chegara ao fim.

– Pour Dieu, Milo, quer pegar essa coisa idiota? Há alguns dias você non teve nenhum escrúpulo em planejar roubá-la.

A observação doeu, mesmo que eu merecesse. Dizer-lhe outra vez que naquela mesma noite eu havia decidido não roubar coisa alguma não serviria pra nada. E ele não acreditaria em mim.

– Por quê? – Talvez fosse tolice perguntar, mas eu tinha que saber. Será que havia alguma chance de ele ainda sentir algo por mim? Seria possível que eu não tivesse conseguido destruir completamente seus sentimentos?

– Porque esse brilho non vale a vida de ninguém, - ele respondeu - nem a do Dite, nem a do Hyoga, nem a sua.

– E nem a sua. – eu acrescentei, muito feliz por estar entre as pessoas mais importantes pra ele.

– Nem a minha. – ele concordou - Acho que você deve ir embora agora. – Seu olhar estava impassível.

Eu pestanejei. O quê? Mas devia ter esperado por isso, é claro. Por acaso eu realmente achava que algo havia mudado?

Não. E sem dúvida ele encarava aquele beijo como uma fraqueza sua. Não estava disposto a deixar que eu voltasse a entrar em sua via tão facilmente. Seu corpo – e com sorte seu coração – poderiam me querer, mas sua mente e seu orgulho não. E Camus era um homem muito inteligente e muito orgulhoso.

Levantando o queixo de modo desafiador ele disse:

– Eu já te dei o que você queria. Non há mais necessidade de que se preocupe comigo agora.

– Não há mais necessidade de que eu me preocupe com você? – eu repeti. Não conseguia esconder meu aborrecimento – É por isso que você pensa que fiquei aqui esta noite, na esperança de obter isso? – eu apontei pra caixa que em algum momento havia colocado sobre a mesa.

Ele balançou a cabeça para os lados e sua expressão se suavizou um pouco.

– Non. – disse - Acredito que sua preocupação com o Afrodite é genuína, e te agradeço por isso, mas acho melhor ir agora, antes que eu acabe decidindo que você é um cara legal, afinal.

Isso me machucou.

– Camus...

Ele estendeu a mão e sua voz estava muito calma e resoluta quando disse:

– Por favor, apenas vá. Mesmo que eu pudesse confiar em você de todo o coração, o que non estou certo de ser capaz ainda, não tenho garantias de que o Dite e o Hyoga, ou mesmo meu pai e Brigitta, non pagariam um preço alto por isso. E eu me recuso a arriscar a segurança daqueles que eu amo.

Eu o encarei com um aperto na garganta. Era isso. Não importava que eu me esforçasse pra conquistar seu coração novamente, ele não o entregaria. Pelo menos não enquanto seu amigo e irmão estivessem em risco. Certo, eu podia entender isso.

Eu respirei fundo.

– Obrigado por querer me ajudar.

– Non faço isso por você – ele replicou friamente outra vez. – Estou fazendo isso pelo meu amigo, que está deitado inconsciente em uma cama enquanto conversamos. Ele é uma pessoa inocente que não tem nada com isso, e non quero vê-lo sofrendo nunca mais.

Eu assenti.

– Quaisquer que sejam suas razões, eu te agradeço.

Ele engoliu em seco e cerrou os punhos.

– Você pode me agradecer indo embora.

De novo eu assenti, tomando a direção da porta. Camus tinha motivos pra se sentir assim, é claro, mas isso não fazia com que meu coração deixasse de doer. Queria pedir a ele que não me fizesse ir embora, que me desse outra chance, mas ainda me restava algum orgulho, e implorar não serviria de nada. O único modo de mostrar a ele que sentia muito era fazer exatamente o que ele queria. Eu o ferira tanto que me afastar dele agora era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

O mínimo.

– Milo... – ele chamou então antes que eu alcançasse a saída. Eu parei, voltando-me pra ele outra vez.

– Você está esquecendo isso – ele disse se aproximando e me estendendo a caixa mais uma vez.

– Camus... – eu hesitei.

Ele deu um sorriso triste.

– Ela é sua por direito de qualquer forma, eu acho. – e antes que eu pudesse começar a questionar sobre o que aquilo significava, ele estendeu a mão e tocou meu rosto. O polegar acariciando minha bochecha.

– Eu estou tentando, Milo. – disse - Estou tentando aceitar o que sente por mim... O que eu sinto por você.

Eu senti o primeiro sintoma de alívio se apoderar de mim, o aperto em volta do coração se afrouxando um pouco.

Ele abaixou a mão.

– Se cuida. – disse.

Eu assenti, colocando a caixa embaixo do braço e esboçando um pequeno sorriso antes de tomar a direção da saída outra vez.

Lá fora o dia começava a clarear. O índigo do crepúsculo travando uma verdadeira batalha com os tons lavanda, róseos e dourado do novo dia que ansiava por despertar. Eu inspirei fundo o ar frio e úmido daquela primeira manhã de um novo ano que chegava e parecia trazer consigo uma miríade de novos sentimentos, desafios, problemas, esperança.

Era primeiro de Janeiro de 2011, e eu não fazia idéia do que o futuro me reservava, mas de uma coisa estava certo: o Dohko havia transformado aquilo numa guerra pessoal ao envolver Camus nisso. Ele era inocente. Não tinha nada do que se arrepender, nada a lamentar, a não ser ter confiado em mim. Mesmo que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse, queria estar certo de que ele não ia pagar pelos meus erros.

Estava cansado de ser apenas um peão num tabuleiro de xadrez. Era hora de o destino saber quem de fato estava no controle.

* * *

**Notas:**

**1** – O que aconteceu?

**2** – O que é isso?

* * *

**Olá a todos, olha eu aqui outra vez ^^**

**E, gente, estamos terminando essa bagaça! Nossa, nem acredito nisso, mas agora é oficial essa fic terá 25 ch e um epílogo, ou seja tá no finzinho mesmo, e ao mesmo tempo e que eu fico super feliz com isso, tb me dá um vazio. Acho que vou morrer de saudades dessa história u.u**

**Enfim, vamos deixar as lamentações pro futuro e vamos ao ch.**

**Viram, Afrodite vai sobrevier XD. E voltamos aos quase lemon \o/... *sai correndo pra não apanhar*. Aliás acho que depois desse ch minha situação anda delicada com vcs, não? Eu espanquei o Dite, quase o explodi o Kanon e voltei aos lemons interrompidos, acho que vou ficar sem sair de casa até o ch que vem XDD. Aliás, próximo ch será o último do Camus assim confuso e hesitante, prometo. E tb será quando toda a trama vai ser revelada, então é a última chance de vcs elaborarem suas teorias ^^".**

**Mas voltando ao presente ch, o nosso casalsinho confuso enfim está acertando as bolas, e Saga surtando hauhauahua... isso me dá medo XD. E no fim Camus tinha uma carta na manga, a tiara dada a Saori era uma réplica. Bom, gente, o ruivo é inteligente, ele não ia ser roubado tão fácil, né XDD. E Milo finalmente resolveu tomar uma atitude. Já não era-se em tempo.**

**Bom, então é isso, espero que gostem do ch, que veio bem quente dessa vez pro que estava sentindo falta de um pouco de pegação XDD, e mais uma vez agradeço imensamente a todos que acompanham e em especial a todos aquele que ainda tem paciência de me manter motivada me mandando lindas reviews: ****_Mi Scorpion, Kamy Jaganshi, Vengeresse Lolita, Dark. ookami, Persefone-San, Nyu-chan1, Lotus Dourada, e Camus Aquario_****, muito, muito obrigada mesmo, garotas.**

**Bjos e até ch que vem ^^**

**PS1: Respondendo as review que ainda não foram respondidas:**

**_Nyu-chan1_****: Olá, muito obrigada pela review, fico feliz que vc esteja gostando da história, espero que continue acompanhando e comentando sempre que puder ^^. Bjos**

**PS2:Créditos devidos à: Meg Cabot, Katherin Smith e J. D. Robb.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 22**

Saga POV

– A situação não está em minhas mãos, pelo menos por hora – a voz de Shion soou pelo cômodo saída das caixas de som do computador no meu escritório. A tela que há poucas horas exibia a imagem jovem e loira de June, agora mostrava a figura não tão jovem, mas nem por isso menos loira do nosso comandante.– Os chefões da política estão executando suas danças e contradanças. Eu espero ordens. Espero contato.

– Eles não vão concordar com os termos da mensagem. – June falou, diferente de outrora, ela agora se encontrava sentada na cadeira à minha frente

Eu levei a mão a minha própria nuca, massageando-a. Estava exausto. O relógio marcava seis e vinte e cinco da manhã e entre a festa de passagem do ano e a explosão do prédio no Queens eu não dormira nada.

– Não. – falei - Se computarmos o número de mortes provocadas pelos quatro que eles querem libertar, vamos chegar a mais de cem. Kagaho Ahmose explodiu uma igreja, alegando que todos os símbolos religiosos não passavam de ferramentas da Direita hipócrita. Um coral de crianças ensaiava na hora da explosão. Edward Mitchel pôs fogo em uma cafeteria no Soho, deixando mais de cinquenta pessoas sem saída. Afirmou que o local era uma frente da Esquerda Fascista. Verônica Bastazini, uma ex-enfermeira, envenenou quinze pacientes idosos em uma clínica de reabilitação na qual trabalhava, alegando que eram todos criminosos de guerra. Fiodor Tarasov era um assassino de aluguel que matava qualquer pessoa pelo preço certo. Qual será a maldita ligação que existe entre eles?

– Talvez não exista nenhuma ligação. – o Shion especulou - Pode ser apenas um teste. Será que o governador vai atender as exigências ou recusá-las?

– Eles sabem que o governador vai recusá-las. – eu falei - Além do mais, eles não nos deixaram nenhuma via de negociação.

– Negociação não é o objetivo deles. – o Comandante falou - Capitulação sim. A destruição do prédio essa madrugada foi apenas uma demonstração. Ninguém ficou ferido e eles podem se gabar disso. Então eles oferecem a chance de manter as coisas assim. E, claro, pedem algo impossível.

– Concordo.- a garota falou - Também não consigo fazer ligação alguma entre os quatro nomes da lista. Não existe nenhum dogma político que os una. Não existem associações, nem membros, nem idades em comum, nem histórias semelhantes, pessoais ou criminais. Nada os liga uns aos outros. Eu diria que eles escolheram esses quatro nomes por sorteio, só por diversão. Estão pouco ligando se eles vão voltar às ruas ou não. É só uma cortina de fumaça.

Eu suspirei.

– Saber disso, no entanto, não diminui a ameaça do que virá em seguida. – falei, e então, reparando que os olhos de June mudaram de direção e ficaram vidrados, eu olhei pra trás, por sobre os ombros.

Kanon acabara de entrar no escritório, ainda úmido do banho, com gotículas de água brilhando no peito nu e uma toalha branca muito mal amarrada em torno da cintura.

Eu enterrei a cabeça nas mãos, entre incrédulo e resignado.

– Vá colocar uma roupa, por favor, Kan, - eu falei desanimado - ou nossa assistente vai ter um colapso cerebral.

Ele olhou na minha direção e sorriu.

– Eu pensei que nós fossemos no encontrar na central. – disse, ignorando o que eu havia falado.

– E íamos – eu expliquei - mas a notícia vazou e a delegacia está lotada de jornalistas.

Ele assentiu pra depois erguer os olhos pra garota a minha frente e pro homem na tela do computador.

– Bom dia comandante. Oi June – cumprimentou, aparentemente sem dar nenhuma importância ao fato de estar semi nú na presença do seu chefe e da sua subordinada.

– Bom dia, tenente – Shion respondeu sem conseguir esconder um sorrisinho.

– O-oi... – June falou, e mesmo a distância dava pra ouvir que ela engoliu em seco – Legal ver você de novo, chefe... Isto é... como vai?

– Kanon – eu dei um longo suspiro, já perdendo a paciência -, dê um tempo pra garota, e vá vestir alguma coisa, tá legal.

Ele riu, mas obedeceu dessa vez.

– Nossa! – Ela disse com a voz rouca, quando meu irmão saiu da vista. – Meu Deus! - Então seu olhar se fixou em mim – E vocês são gêmeos em tudo, tipo tudo, _tudo_, mesmo

Eu lancei um olhar severo pra ela, e o Shion suspirou.

– Controle os hormônios, oficial. - ele disse - E tente manter o foco, está bem?

– Estou tentando Comandante. – ela respondeu antes de suspirar outra vez – Por que será que a maioria dos homens bonitos preferem a companhia de outros homens igualmente bonitos?

– June! – ele ralhou.

Ela levantou as mãos.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, já parei. – e então continuou, voltando no assunto - E quanto a essa nova república, o novo mundo?

– Será o deles, é claro. – eu respondi - Uma ordem estabelecida sob os princípios deles, suas regras e sua gente. Na verdade, é o tom do discurso que me preocupa, mais até do que o conteúdo. Por trás de tudo eu sinto a alegria deles em dizer: 'Somos Pandora'.

– Observem o uso constante do pronome no plural. – nosso comandante falou - As frases declarativas curtas, sempre seguidas pelo jargão político, pela propaganda e pelas acusações. Não há nada de novo aí, nada de original. São declarações recicladas, muitas delas de décadas atrás. Mas não imaginem que isso significa que eles não estejam mais avançados nas formas de operação. A fundação pode estar desgastada e ser pouco original, mas creio que as intenções do grupo e sua capacidade operacional estão vivas e em boa forma.

– Nós precisamos saber qual será seu próximo alvo. – eu ouvi a voz do Kanon dizer ao meu lado, agora já devidamente vestido.

Todos concordamos.

– Os secretários de segurança dos países aliados se reuniram ontem em Paris – o Shion disse - e estiveram conosco na sede em Lyon, nós estamos com prioridade absoluta nesse caso. A mídia está caindo em cima, mas nossa ordem é pra manter o código 5, o que significa...

– Sigilo absoluto. – a June completou - Nada entra e nada sai dessa sala.

Ele assentiu.

– O governo francês está pressionando, querem um relatório sobre a Operação Catarina de Médice e querem colocar gente deles no caso.

Eu notei o momento em que os olhos do Kanon se acenderam para logo em seguida se estreitarem, e admirei o controle que ele demonstrou. Aparentemente o comandante também notou, porque logo em seguida disse:

– Vocês não gostam muito disso, não rapazes? – ele respirou fundo - Eu posso entender.

– Não sei se você pode, - meu irmão replicou. Ainda havia raiva nos olhos dele. - Afinal você tirou _seu homem_ de campo quando a coisa esquentou, mas nosso irmão continua na berlinda, não é? – ele usou um tom enfático e malicioso pra dizer 'seu homem'.

– Eu só tirei 'meu homem' de campo – Shion respondeu usando a mesma ênfase de Kanon - porque não havia mais nenhuma utilidade pra missão em mantê-lo onde estava. Pandora ter sido capaz de chegar até seu irmão é uma mostra de que a posição do nosso agente estava comprometida.

– Pandora nunca devia ter chegado até o Milo. – eu disse desanimado.

– Não, não devia, - o comandante concordou - eu sinto muito por isso.

Ele baixou os olhos e suspirou. Nós suspiramos também. Sentir muito não era o suficiente.

– Mas agora nós temos o Shiryu pessoalmente encarregado da proteção dele, - continuou, olhando pra frente, pra nós, outra vez - e destacamos quase uma equipe inteira pra ficar de olho no rapaz e no tal ruivo. Não se preocupem, Pandora não vai conseguir chegar a menos de dez metros dele outra vez.

Assim eu esperava, ou não seria capaz de me perdoar.

Como que adivinhando o tema da conversa o telefone começou a tocar. Eu me aproximei do aparelho e olhei com estranheza para o nome no identificador de chamada antes de atender. Não era comum ele estar acordado aquela hora da manhã, ainda menos telefonando pra gente.

–Milo? – disse.

**ooOOoOOoo**

Camus POV

Na tarde do dia seguinte eu tentava revisar os contratos pra reunião com os brasileiros na Segunda feira. Era a distração ideal pra mim, que preferia fazer absolutamente qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa, que não fosse pensar obsessivamente naquele grego.

Será que eu fizera a coisa certa dando a tiara pra ele? Ou tudo aquilo teria sido só mais uma manobra bem articulada dele pra consegui-la de mim?

Qualquer que fosse a resposta, agora não importava mais. Ele conseguira a droga da tiara – que meu pai me perdoasse por tê-la entregue -, e se realmente se importasse comigo, voltaria algum dia e tentaria recomeçar as coisas entre a gente outra vez. Do contrário, que ficasse longe. Ao menos eu teria minha resposta. Saberia se ele realmente gostava de mim, ou se me levara pra cama apenas por ganância e um pouco de luxúria. E se fosse esse o caso eu estava suspirando à toa por ele, como um colegial idiota. Ia procurar me refazer da decepção e tocar a vida. Não tinha expectativas de que isso fosse ocorrer da noite para o dia, mas sabia que ia acabar passando. E ele podia simplesmente ter acreditado que eu tinha falado sério quando lhe pedira que se afastasse de mim, afinal.

Na verdade, depois que ele fora embora eu simplesmente me deixara desabar sozinho na poltrona da biblioteca, me sentindo fraco e tremendo descontroladamente.

Estava errado em mandá-lo embora? Queria desesperadamente parar de lutar com minhas dúvidas e simplesmente abraçá-lo, dizendo que tudo estava bem, mas não podia fazer isso. Seria uma mentira. Não estava tudo bem. Eu o havia amado, disso estava certo, mas amara o homem que ele fingia ser. Eu precisava descobrir quem ele realmente era antes de definir meus sentimentos.

Droga, a quem eu estava querendo enganar com esse absurdo de definir meus sentimentos? Eu o amava, fosse ele quem fosse. E o amava tão certamente quanto respirava. Mesmo assim, por mais que me doesse, não estava disposto a pôr a vida de ninguém em risco por causa desse sentimento. Já bastava o que o Afrodite tinha sofrido.

Além disso, eu não me sentia capaz de perdoá-lo completamente ainda. Mesmo que ele não tivesse tido a intenção de me magoar, que não tivesse planejado tudo desde o começo, como afirmava, devia saber que seus atos me magoariam, que eu suspeitaria que seu real interesse era a tiara, e que ele não queria dizer nada daquilo que me dissera.

Eu havia acreditado nele todas as vezes que falara o que sentia por mim. Acreditara quando ele dissera que me queria. Sim, ele ferira meu orgulho. E esse, infelizmente, era um grande obstáculo para que o perdoasse.

Não que eu me achasse melhor do que ele, ou que merecesse mais confiança ou compreensão. Era tão tolo e inseguro quanto ele, mas por motivos diferentes. Ele parecia não querer confiar nas pessoas e entregar seus sentimentos por sentir-se mais seguro desse jeito. Eu não conseguia confiar nas pessoas, mesmo querendo, porque não conseguia acreditar que pudessem gostar de mim.

Ele havia começado a mudar isso. Tinha conseguido fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor em relação a mim mesmo. Ele fazia com que eu me sentisse interessante e atraente, e não mais aquele cérebro flutuante, desprovido de um corpo físico. Ou, de um corpo físico que valesse a pena, pelo menos.

Quando ele estava por perto, eu não me preocupava com o que as outras pessoas pensavam. E não porque só me importasse a opinião dele. Não. Minha própria opinião sobre mim mesmo havia começado a mudar.

E então ele me tomara tudo. Fazendo com que eu voltasse a me sentir o mesmo ruivinho magricela, esquisito e sem graça. O 'dicionário ambulante', o 'cenourinha quatro olhos', que era sempre alvo de chacota no colégio.

Eu não sabia se as coisas que ele me dissera eram realmente verdade, mas minha reação à elas sem dúvida havia sido. Levaria algum tempo, mas eu queria, mais do que qualquer coisa, recuperar aquela sensação perdida. Aquele sentimento de ser apreciado, o conforto de estar em minha própria pele. Um dia eu me sentiria assim novamente, embora fosse levar algum tempo. E isso não se daria porque um cara – ou qualquer outra pessoa – tivesse me proporcionado essa sensação, mas porque eu acreditaria em mim.

Não que eu não soubesse o que era me sentir amado. Meu pai e o Hyoga obviamente me amavam. O Dite me amava, e Brigitta acolhera a mim e ao meu irmão como se fôssemos seus filhos. Sim, eu sabia o era ser amado e ser aceito, só que não da maneira a como eu queria ser amado pelo Milo. Não de uma forma passional. Nem mesmo a Saori fora capaz de me proporcionar tal conhecimento.

Sim, ainda tinha mais isso. Pensar na Saori me fez lembrar no tamanho do meu problema. Eu obviamente precisava resolver minha situação com ela, já que me parecia bastante claro que não teria mais como haver um casamento. Só que os problemas não paravam de surgir e eu não conseguia encontrar ânimo ou cabeça pra isso. A verdade é que por mais cruel que pudesse parecer eu mal havia lembrado da existência da minha noiva nos últimos dias.

Eu desviei os olhos mais uma vez para os papéis a minha frente, balançando a cabeça pra afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Depois de terminar de revisar os contratos, fui ver como o Dite estava. Eu ficara ali, sentado ao lado dele, quase todo o final da madrugada e a maior parte da manhã, descansando de vez em quando numa poltrona. E não fora só a cadeira desconfortável que me fizera ficar acordado. Eu ficava repassando sem cessar os acontecimentos daquela noite, especialmente o beijo que eu e Milo havíamos trocado.

Mon Dieu, por que eu não conseguia controlar as coisas que se relacionavam com aquele homem? Ele me beijava e eu enlouquecia completamente, esquecendo cada coisa ruim que ele havia me feito. Qual era o meu problema, afinal? Enquanto meu amigo dormia, com o corpo todo ferido e cheio de hematoma por causa da minha relação com um ladrão, eu estivera a ponto de transar loucamente em cima da mesa da biblioteca com esse mesmo ladrão!

O rosto do Dite estava em paz quando eu espiei pela porta entreaberta do quarto. Estava ainda mais inchado do que na noite anterior, e os hematomas mais escuros, de um verde-arroxeado, mas ele não parecia estar sentindo dor, e isso era bom.

Na verdade, tirando a pequena crise histérica que ele havia tido ao olhar sua imagem no espelho, o Dite até que estava lidando muito bem com a situação toda. Quem não estava lidando tão bem assim era Brigitta, que quase havia tido uma ataque quando olhara o estado da sua 'Pétala de Rosa' – pasmem, era assim que ela chamava o Dite -, e agora estava dormindo sob efeito de calmantes, e o Máscara, que só faltou colocar toda a máfia italiana atrás dos caras que haviam atacado o namorado.

Tá, tudo bem, ele não era um mafioso de verdade. Mas isso não o impediu de quase arrombar a porta da minha casa, nem de ameaçar de morte lenta e dolorosa os policiais que estiveram ali pra fazer o boletim de ocorrência caso não encontrassem os malditos miseráveis que haviam ousado tocar no 'seu Bello' - só que ele não disse miseráveis.

Bom, pelo menos minhas suspeitas não estavam corretas, e o corpo do italiano não estava jogado sem vida em um beco escuro. Aparentemente, na noite passada, ele e o Dite haviam discutido por algum motivo estúpido qualquer - como sempre eram os motivos das discussões deles - e o Dite o largara na festa em que estavam e dirigia sozinho de volta pra casa quando foi fechado por dois carros. Ele não conseguiu ver a placa dos carros, ofuscado pela luz dos faróis, e os homens que o renderam usavam máscaras de esqui sobre o rosto. A idéia de que eles estivessem todo o tempo o seguindo, só esperando pela oportunidade certa, me causava estranhos calafrios.

– Estava me perguntando quando você ia aparecer – ele sussurrou, abrindo os olhos claros quando eu entrei. – Estou precisando muito ir ao banheiro, e receio que você tenha que me ajudar.

Ele estava sozinho no quarto. Depois de muita insistência, havíamos conseguido mandar o Máscara de volta pra casa pelo menos pra tomar um banho e pegar uma muda de roupas limpa.

– Também estou feliz de ver você, mon ami – eu disse, aproximando-me pra ajudá-lo.

Com outra pessoa qualquer eu talvez tivesse me sentido um pouco constrangido, mas não com o Dite.

Eu me inclinei sobre ele e puxei as cobertas para um lado. Ele estava nu, e eu relanceei os olhos pelas bandagens em volta de suas costelas antes de desviar o olhar novamente para o seu rosto. A culpa inquietava minha consciência. Era por minha causa que acontecera isso com ele. Se eu não tivesse me rendido a atração que sentia por Milo...

– Pare de se culpar – ele ordenou, parecendo ler meus pensamentos. – E me dê um robe, por favor. Estou com frio.

Eu nunca tinha visto o Dite de mau humor. É claro que eu também nunca o vira naquele estado, então isso não deveria me surpreender. Eu lhe passei o robe que uma das criadas havia deixado pendurado no cabideiro ao lado da cama. Vesti-lo foi uma tarefa lenta e dolorosa, mas com muita obstinação consegui fazê-lo. Então, apoiando-se nos meus ombros, enquanto eu lhe envolvia as costas com o braço, ele ficou de pé.

– Tem certeza de que non quer uma comadre? – Eu perguntei, enquanto ambos fazíamos força pra nos equilibrar. – Posso te arranjar uma.

– Posso fazer isso no vaso, maldição! - ele se exasperou.

E fez como disse. Levou quase quinze minutos para que eu o levasse e trouxesse de volta, e ele estava sem fôlego e transpirando ao ser de novo acomodado na cama, mas estava aliviado. Eu registrei mentalmente que seria conveniente contratar uma enfermeira para ajudar nos próximos dias.

Depois que ele se ajeitou nos travesseiros novamente, - ainda vestindo o robe – eu senti a culpa voltando a corroer minha consciência.

– Pardon, mon cher – eu não pude me impedir de dizer. – Eu... eu sinto muitíssimo.

Ele me olhou com ar zangado – ou assim me pareceu. Era muito difícil saber, pois seus olhos de tão inchados, estavam quase fechados.

– Já te disse pra não se culpar.

– Como posso non fazer isso? – Eu falei. Estava muito aborrecido comigo mesmo.

Aparentemente ele também notava isso, porque estava positivamente irritadiço.

– Porque isso não tem nada a ver com você.

– Claro que tem. – Era hora de confessar tudo e acabar de uma vez com aquilo. – Foi tudo por causa daquela maldita tiara!

– Eu sei – ele disse, me olhando com o olho bom.

Eu congelei.

– Vous savez? (1)

– Sim. – Ele deu um arremedo de sorriso com os lábios repuxados. – Eles queriam garantir que eu soubesse que isso era uma mensagem para o seu grego.

Eu senti um gosto amargo na boca.

– Mas você não contou isso pra polícia... – não era uma pergunta.

– Não. – ele sorriu.

De alguma forma, eu me senti grato a ele por isso. Não conseguia lidar com idéia do Milo sendo preso. Mesmo sabendo que não devia me sentir assim.

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele suspirou, ficando sério outra vez.

– Olha, o que o Milo fez foi errado, não tenha dúvidas. Ele mentiu, te magoou, e feriu seu orgulho, mas ele se importa com você também.

Eu senti aquele já conhecido estremecimento no peito à menção do nome dele, mas continuei apenas olhando pro Dite demonstrando incredulidade.

– Quando eu estava estendido naqueles degraus no limiar da inconsciência,- ele continuou ante o meu silêncio - ouvi sua voz. Ele pedia a Deus e a quem pudesse ouvi-lo que me mantivesse vivo. E disse que ia me trazer pra você, porque se alguém podia me salvar era o 'nosso ruivo'.

Eu trinquei os dentes para tentar controlar as coisas estranhas e convulsas que estava sentindo. Meu lado mais fraco e rebelde – aquele que insistia em acreditar na inocência do grego - iniciando um verdadeiro motim dentro de mim.

– Isso simplesmente significa que ele sabe como amo você. – Eu falei, no entanto, tentando soar indiferente.

– Diga o que quiser. – ele molhou os lábios, estremecendo quando sua língua tocou no corte do lábio inferior. - Ele provavelmente salvou minha vida ao me trazer pra você.

– Como pode dizer isso? – eu tentava desesperadamente apelar pra razão - Isso aconteceu com você por causa dele! – Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, com mais raiva ficava. Mas a raiva me fazia bem. Era preferível à confusão e à miséria que andava sentindo.

– Também não é culpa dele. – Ele lançou um olhar pra jarra de vidro que estava na mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado. – Seja um amor e me dê um copo dessa água, sim?

Eu me levantei para pegar a água.

– Como pode perdoá-lo quando sabe que o homem que o contratou é quem está por trás dessa agressão contra você?

– Admito que fui escolhido por que somos próximos, e que, seja quem for que esteja por trás disso, conhecia este fato. – Seu rosto se contorceu de dor quando ele se mexeu pra ficar numa posição mais confortável. – Mas eles também sabiam que o Milo assumiria que _você_ seria o alvo seguinte. Fizeram isso pra exercer seu controle sobre ele. Ele é tão vítima quanto eu, Camus.

Eu segurei o copo com mais força do que o necessário tentando controlar a irritação enquanto o estendia pra ele.

– Você está sendo muito complacente.

Ele me olhou com seus olhos azul-piscina desfigurados.

– E você está irritado porque não consegue perdoá-lo, não importando o quanto deseje isso.

Eu respirei fundo, desviando o olhar.

– Non o perdôo porque ele non merece ser perdoado.

– Por que não?

Eu o encarei outra vez.

– Porque ele me usou.

– E você também não o usou?

Eu o olhei com incredulidade. Não conseguia acreditar que tivesse dito aquilo.

Ele mudou de posição nos travesseiros novamente, gemendo quando as costelas doeram. Devia ser muito difícil pra ele achar uma posição confortável

– Milo te usou pra conseguir a tiara, - ele tomou outro gole de água - e você o usou pra seduzir sua noiva. Acho que isso foi razoavelmente mútuo, não?

– Não se trata da mesma coisa! – Como ele podia sequer sugerir tal coisa? – Ele... ele traiu minha confiança.

Ele revirou o olho bom.

– Ele não precisava se tornar seu amante pra roubar você, Camus. Poderia ter seguido com a história do patrocínio, como aparentemente era seu plano original... ou poderia simplesmente ter esperado o dia do casamento, entrado na festa e levado a tiara sem que ninguém nem percebesse, que é como agem os ladrões competentes.

Eu inspirei fundo de novo.

– Talvez ele non seja tão competente, afinal.

– Discordo. Ele roubou seu coração, e achei que ninguém jamais fosse capaz de conseguir isso.

Eu fechei o rosto, preferindo ignorar a última afirmação dele.

– Talvez ele estivesse sem tempo pra seguir com a história do patrocínio, ou pra esperar pelo casamento. – eu sugeri.

– E então ele te usou pra conseguir se aproximar da Saori e pegar a tiara? – ele disse ironicamente, e continuou, sem me dar tempo pra responder: – Claro, porque se tornar amante do noivo dela era mesmo o melhor jeito de se aproximar da garota. Acorda, Camus!

Eu suspirei frustrado, levantando-me da cadeira ao lado da cama pra me atirar na poltrona em frente a ela. Mesmo contra a minha vontade eu tinha que admitir a lógica daquele raciocínio.

– Como queria não tê-lo conhecido!

O Dite agora sorria com ar bondoso.

– Em vez de se arrepender do que não pode ser desfeito, seria melhor que você lhe perguntasse por que esperou tanto tempo pra trair você.

Meus olhos se estreitaram.

– O que você está querendo dizer?

Ele teria dado de ombros se pudesse fazer isso sem gemer de dor.

– Eu estive pensando, Camie... e essa história, tudo isso, não faz sentido algum. Se ele queria se aproximar de você pra por as mãos na tiara, por que nunca quis saber nada a respeito da jóia antes? Por que nunca mencionou nada sobre a Saori, mesmo que desinteressadamente? Por que esperar ser flagrado ao telefone pra expor tudo? Não. Não faz sentido, à menos...

– À menos...?

– À menos que ele esteja falando a verdade.

Eu arregalei os olhos e depois sorri secamente.

– Acho que te bateram realmente forte. Você provavelmente está sofrendo algum tipo de febre cerebral.

Ele ignorou meu sarcasmo.

– Você lhe perguntou por que ele queria a tiara?

Eu assenti.

– Disse que tinha que entregá-la pra alguém.

– Quem?

– Não tenho idéia. Non quis me dar mais nenhuma informação.

Ele franziu o cenho.

– Talvez você devesse perguntar isso a ele.

Eu revirei os olhos.

– Agora sei que você está mesmo com febre. Primeiro: eu já perguntei, ele non quis me dizer, provavelmente por non ter conseguido pensar numa mentira suficientemente convincente. Segundo: mesmo que ele dissesse, que garantia eu teria de que ele estaria me dizendo a verdade?

– Você poderia confiar nele – ele sugeriu simplesmente.

– Ah sim, porque tenho sido muito bem sucedido nesse particular ultimamente.

De repente eu já não estava mais me sentindo tão culpado em relação aos ferimentos do Dite – a culpa estava dando lugar a uma sensação esquisita de... contrariedade?

– E por que você o está defendendo tanto, afinal? Será que já caiu de amores por ele, depois dele ter representado o cavaleiro que o resgatou. – Eu falei sem conseguir me conter. Não entendia o que era aquele sensação, nem sabia por que estava falando daquela forma com ele.

Em vez de se ofender, no entanto, o Dite sorriu.

– Eu não acredito, eu não pensei que fosse viver pra ver isso... Você está sendo ciumento, Camus!

A súbita compreensão da veracidade daquelas palavras me fez querer afundar a cabeça com força na parede. Nem eu acreditava em mim. Eu estava mesmo tendo uma crise de 'ciuminho' ridícula daquele grego maldito. Eu não era apenas um idiota. Eu era o rei deles.

– Não... non é o que... – eu gaguejei.

Ele me interrompeu com um gesto de mão.

– Nem se dê ao trabalho de tentar negar, mon ami. – ele disse rindo um pouco, com dificuldade, então sua expressão ficou séria. -Sei reconhecer um homem bom quando vejo um, Camus, e não preciso 'cair de amores' por ele pra ver se tem valor.

Eu lhe devia desculpas por ter sido estúpido e por tê-lo insultado, é claro, mas simplesmente não conseguia deixar aquilo passar. Depois de tudo, o Dite era definitivamente a última pessoa que eu esperava que fosse defender o Milo.

– Mon Dieu, como é possível que seja justamente você a dizer isso?

– Porque você o ama, - ele respondeu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo - e ele não ia merecer isso se não fosse.

Àquela altura eu já não me incomodava mais em tentar negar meus sentimentos pelo Milo. Nem sequer discutiria isso. Que diferença faria?

Eu o encarei. Ele sorria satisfeito, o suor formando pequenas gotículas em suas sobrancelhas claras. Aquela conversa estava exigindo muito dele, parecia que cada movimento, por menor que fosse, piorava seus ferimentos. Eu não devia tê-lo deixado se esforçar desse jeito.

– Pardon, Di. – eu murmurei mais uma vez, incapaz de pensar em qualquer outra coisa pra dizer. Parecia que tudo que eu conseguia fazer aquele dia era me desculpar.

– Só se você também me perdoar – ele disse, apertando minha mão – Sei o quanto você odeia que se metam nos seus assuntos, e mesmo assim eu não paro de fazer isso, não é? – ele sorriu divertido.

Eu retribuí o aperto, sorrindo-lhe de volta.

– A essa altura eu acho que estranharia se você non o fizesse.

Ele riu, pra depois voltar a ficar sério, fixando firmemente seus olhos nos meus.

– Ele é um homem bom, Camie. – disse. - Sinto isso em meu coração, e acho que você também.

Eu fui poupado de negar ou confirmar minha opinião por uma batida na porta. Era Brian, o mordomo, que entrou com um sorriso alegre.

– Como está se sentindo, Sr. Afrodite? – ele disse abrindo mais as cortinas - Precisa de alguma coisa?

– Não, eu estou bem, Brian, obrigado. – o Dite respondeu com um sorriso.

– Que bom, - o sorriso do mordomo pareceu se ampliar - porque o carro do Sr. Di Angelis acaba de cruzar os portões. Achei que gostaria de saber.

Os olhos do meu amigo brilharam e ele os voltou pra mim, radiante.

– Bem, - o criado suspirou enquanto ajeitava melhor os travesseiros sob as costas do paciente - nem vou perguntar se devo mandá-lo subir, pois dificilmente seria capaz de detê-lo.

Nós rimos daquilo e logo o Dite me lançou um olhar nervoso, enquanto Brian, após ter convenientemente ajeitado os travesseiros, saía pela porta do quarto pra receber o Italiano.

– Como estou?

Eu sorri, levantando-me, e me abaixei pra tocar sua testa com os lábios.

– Uma linda desordem.

– Oh, Deus! – ele disse sorrindo enquanto tentava ajeitar os cabelos com as mãos.

Eu saí do quarto do Dite, e continuei meu caminho pelo corredor em direção ao meu próprio, já sem sorrir.

Será que o Milo era mesmo um homem bom? Eu devia saber. Afinal, tivera a sorte de compartilhar grande parte da minha vida com um dos melhores.

**ooOOoOOoo**

Milo POV

– Vocês sem dúvida devem estar se perguntando por que pedi que viessem aqui hoje.

Sentado na sala do meu apartamento, eu olhava para cada uma das pessoas ali presentes. Deba e Shura, acomodados em duas poltronas mais a frente, pareciam apreensivos, Kanon e Saga, no sofá ao lado, se entreolhavam de maneira significativa, e o Oria, sentado de esgueio na cadeira que havia arrastado da sala de jantar, apenas me olhava em expectativa.

Foi ele quem falou primeiro.

– Bem, como isso não me parece uma festa, e como você nunca nos convidou para vir aqui assim, estou bastante curioso.

Era final de tarde de uma terça feira nublada e fazia pouco mais de uma semana desde aquela manhã em que eu ligara para os gêmeos depois do que acontecera com o Afrodite na passagem do ano. Fora esse o tempo que levara pra conciliar a agenda e os compromissos de cada um. Sim, eu havia decidido contar toda verdade a eles. E já que ia fazer isso, preferia fazê-lo à todos, e de uma única vez.

– Estou precisando da ajuda de vocês. – eu falava como se estivesse engolindo lama, mas estava contente de me livrar daquilo. – Alguém do meu passado voltou a entrar na minha vida, e não estou conseguindo lidar com isso sozinho.

O olhar dos gêmeos agora estava apreensivo e Deba e Shura me encaravam com uma expressão parecida com horror. Sabiam onde eu estava querendo chegar.

– Talvez seja melhor que você nos diga quem é essa pessoa – Aioria sugeriu, o único ali que não fazia qualquer idéia do que estava de fato acontecendo.

Sim, esse era um bom plano pra começar – do princípio, sem esconder nada.

Eu tomei fôlego antes de falar:

– Como alguns aqui já sabem, há alguns anos, quando cheguei aqui depois de fugir de casa, eu não sabia muito bem como me manter no país e acabei procurando um meio não muito digno de fazer isso.

– O que você quer dizer? – o Oria indagou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Eu... – eu gaguejei - ...eu praticava pequenos furtos.

Os olhos verdes do meu irmão passearam do meu rosto meio desconcertado para os dos demais, que não demonstravam nenhuma surpresa, voltando para o meu outra vez, para então franzir o cenho, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– E pelo jeito eu era o único aqui que não sabia, não é? – Acusou.

Eu suspirei, tentando ignorar aquela reação, que afinal, eu já esperava, e continuei:

– Uma vez nesse meio, - disse - eu fiz algumas amizades e conheci um homem.

– Milo... – a voz de Shura tinha um tom de advertência.

Eu o interrompi com a mão levantada.

– Tenho que fazer isso, Shura. Você logo vai entender.

Ele se calou, com uma expressão entre duvidosa e preocupada. O que eu estava pra revelar o afetava, e ao Deba também, eu sabia, mas não havia como evitá-lo. Eu não pretendia expô-los se pudesse evitar, mas precisava fazer aquilo; era a única maneira de pôr fim a esse pesadelo e de ter uma chance de talvez reconquistar meu ruivo.

– O tal homem, Dohko como me foi apresentado, logo percebeu o meu, digamos, 'talento natural', e me colocou sob sua proteção. Assim comecei a trabalhar pra ele. Ele era bem relacionado, me apresentou para as pessoas certas e logo eu só circulava pelas altas rodas. Eu era jovem, tolo, e cheio do fervor típico da idade me deixei seduzir por aquele mundo, pelo desafio, pelo brilho, pelo risco. Era tudo como um jogo excitante pra mim.

Saga ergueu os olhos, mas não disse nada. Kanon levantou do sofá indo até a janela, abrindo o vidro e acendendo um cigarro. Eu me encolhi quando o vento frio daquele início de Janeiro entrou na sala e pensei em protestar, mas fiquei quieto. Sabia que ele ia precisar de bem mais do que um cigarro quando eu terminasse tudo o que tinha pra dizer.

Tomei fôlego de novo antes de continuar:

– Não demorou muito pra que eu estivesse bem conhecido no ramo, e acabei me especializando em jóias. Meu trabalho era tomar posse desses itens pra que Dohko e seu pessoal os transformassem em fundos. Eu não via problema em aliviar um pouco os bolsos das socialites por uma boa causa. Principalmente porque Dohko me dizia que parte do dinheiro seria usado pra fins assistenciais.

– E você acreditou nisso? – É claro que o Aioria não podia ficar calado por mais tempo.

Eu olhei pro meu irmão com um ar que significava que sabia como tinha sido idiota.

– Eu era muito jovem nessa época, e Dohko me tratava como um homem feito. Ele se tornou um pai pra mim.

Pela primeira vez Saga se manifestou, assentindo.

– E com isso você quis substituir seu pai de verdade, que já não podia mais estar com você.

Talvez o raciocínio dele estivesse certo, mas eu fiquei irritado com ele, por ser capaz de ver tão facilmente o que se passava comigo.

– É, acho que foi isso. - concordei - De todo modo, fiz o que achei que devia fazer. Tornei-me um ladrão, e como eu já disse, dos muito bons, foi só quando dois detetives da divisão de investigação especial assumiram o caso e se aproximaram de mim que me dei conta da verdade. Eu era então um garoto estúpido que havia sido enganado e me tornara nada mais que um criminoso comum.

Os demais desviaram os olhares para os gêmeos.

– Detetives da divisão de investigação especial? – o Aioria perguntou. – Há quantos anos isso aconteceu?

Kanon deu as costas pra janela, recostando-se na mesma, e, de braços cruzados no peito, olhou pra todos.

– Sim, eu e o Saga éramos os detetives. Nós tínhamos acabado de ser transferidos de Atenas e assumimos a investigação. Quando descobrimos quem estava por trás dos roubos demos um jeito de abafar e arquivar o caso. - ele suspirou - Qualquer um teria feito o mesmo pra evitar que seu irmão fosse preso como o ladrão que toda cidade já começava a chamar de 'Fantasma'.

Com a surpresa estampada no rosto, os olhos verdes do meu irmão caçula se voltaram para mim.

– _Você_ era o Fantasma? – Seu tom de voz de era de incredulidade. – Deus do céu, Milo!

Eu assenti. Em outro tempo, muitos anos atrás, teria ficado orgulhoso da expressão dele. Minha perícia e reputação eram coisas que eu usava como um manto invisível, mas agora não. Não depois que eu me dera conta que isso não era algo de que eu devesse me orgulhar.

– Era – eu respondi simplesmente, relanceando um olhar de agradecimento ao Saga, por se manter em um silêncio compreensivo. – Se não fosse pelo Kanon e pelo Saga, teria ido pra prisão ou fugido do país em desgraça.

– Isso certamente teria superado qualquer escândalo em que eu pudesse ter me metido – Kanon observou irônico, acendendo outro cigarro.

Por Deus, será que nada perturbava aquele cara? Agora estava fazendo piadas?

– Por que você nunca contou isso? – o Aioria perguntou, agora num tom mais curioso do que ferido.

– Ou melhor, – acrescentou Saga, com uma expressão astuta - por que está contando agora?

Eu engoli o que restava do meu orgulho.

– Desculpa, Oria, nunca te contei, ou pro Aioros porque me senti um completo idiota. Se pudesse não teria contado a ninguém. Não queria que soubessem que estúpido eu havia sido.

Ele me olhou como se momentaneamente tivesse ficado perplexo. Então acenou levemente com a cabeça, como se aquela explicação tivesse um sentido perfeito.

– Estou lhes contando agora – falei, respirando profundamente e olhando pra todos na sala – porque preciso da ajuda de vocês.

– O que aconteceu? – o Aioria me dirigiu um olhar tenso - Alguém descobriu a verdade?

– Pior. – o Deba finalmente se pronunciou - o Dohko voltou.

A notícia não era novidade pro Shura e provavelmente não significava muita coisa pro Oria, mas os gêmeos sabiam do que se tratava e entendiam todas as suas implicações. No entanto, diferente do que eu pensava, não se mostraram surpresos. Saga apenas baixou o rosto soltando um suspiro entre resignado e culpado, enquanto o Kanon se voltava mais vez pra janela soprando a fumaça do cigarro.

Eu franzi a sobrancelha sem entender o que aquela atitude significava.

– E o que ele quer? – a voz do Aioria se fez ouvir outra vez

– Uma tiara de diamantes. – o Shura respondeu dessa vez - Ele mandou que o Milo a roubasse.

– E você roubou? – O Kanon perguntou ainda de costas pra sala, era impossível saber o que se passava pela sua cabeça.

Eu olhei de um gêmeo à outro antes de responder.

– Falhei.

– E a quem pertence essa tiara? – É claro que a pergunta só poderia ter vindo do Aioria.

Eu baixei o olhar, fixando-o no cadarço dos meus sapatos.

– A Camus Chevalier.

Um coro de imprecações se ergueu entre meus dois amigos e meu irmão caçula, mas a do último certamente era a mais alta.

– Você o usou? Seu canalha! Ele é chefe da minha mulher. Como vou explicar isso pra Marin?

E mais uma vez todo o mundo do Aioria se resumia a Marin. Formavam um casal perfeito, eu tinha que admitir. Perfeitamente à vontade um com o outro, e a emoção que os unia era tão forte que transparecia. Isso era amor, eu supunha. Será que algum dia as pessoas pensariam a mesma coisa de mim e do Camus? Se dependesse de mim, com certeza, sim.

Eu lancei um olhar duro para o Aioria.

– Em primeiro lugar, você não vai dizer nada pra sua mulher. – disse, e, desviando o olhar pro Deba, acrescentei - Isso serve pra você também. Nada de abrir a boca pra Tessa. Quanto menos pessoas souberem disso, mais seguros estaremos.

– Mais seguros? – o Oria perguntou em um tom de crítica.

Eu tirei o suéter de gola olímpica que escondia o ferimento no meu pescoço.

– Um dos amiguinhos do Dohko me deixou isso. O Shura foi ferido na perna enquanto seguia uma de seus cúmplices, e creio que o Dohko também está por trás de um ataque ao Afrodite, o tal amigo do Camus.

O Oria passou a mão no cabelo soltando imprecações que fariam queimar as orelhas do próprio diabo.

– O Afrodite foi atacado? É agora mesmo que a Marin me castra.

Eu lancei outro olhar firme a ele que suspirou resignado se calando.

– Você procurou a polícia? – O Deba quis saber.

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

– Mas é provável que o Camus tenha registrado alguma ocorrência.

– Eu não consigo acreditar que você deixou as coisas chegarem a esse ponto – o Shura interveio. - Devia ter nos contado...

Eles sabiam sobre meu passado - mesmo porque eram parte dele -, sobre a volta do Dohko, e a tiara, mas eu não tinha lhes falado nada sobre os outros ataques. Em parte porque eu não queria preocupá-los, e porque falar sobre isso implicaria contar sobre eu ter desistido do roubo e obviamente sobre todos aqueles sentimentos desconcertantes e confusos que eu havia descoberto sentir por um certo ruivo.

– Dohko ameaçou revelar que o Saga e o Kanon me deram cobertura quando me envolvi com aqueles roubos. – eu falei - Disse que tinha provas que podem arruiná-los. Eu não podia me arriscar a provocar um escândalo que destruiria a carreira deles.

Eu olhei mais uma vez para os gêmeos que permaneciam estranhamente silenciosos. Kanon, ainda de frente pra janela, parecia alheio a conversa, e Saga continuava ali, sentado, agora digitando algo no celular.

O comportamento deles não podia deixar de me indignar. Eu esperava surpresa, receio, gritos, indignação. Talvez até preocupação e conforto – menos provável. Mas eles simplesmente agiam como se eu tivesse dito que comera bolo no café da manhã.

– Escândalo? – o Oria ecoou, cortando o fluxo dos meus pensamentos. – Quem se importa com escândalo quando há vidas em perigo?

Eu me virei pra olhá-lo.

– Não sabia que isso chegaria a esse ponto. – disse - De qualquer forma, acredito que Dohko cumprirá suas ameaças. Ele é esse tipo de homem. Pelo visto também se tornou violento desde que falhei, não lhe entregando a tiara.

Um músculo se mexeu no maxilar de Saga, e ele deixou o celular de lado, olhando pra mim.

– Então você chegou a tentar roubá-la?

Eu o encarei. Será que ele estava pensando que eu era tão estúpido a ponto de voltar à vida do crime? Teria tão pouca fé em mim?

– Na verdade... – eu desviei os olhos - desisti.

Ele assentiu.

– Por Deus, Milo! – o Aioria continuava indignado - Como pôde fingir interesse pelo ruivo apenas pra roubá-lo?

É claro que ele ia pensar que fosse assim.

– Não fiz isso. – eu repliquei - Meu... interesse por ele é genuíno. Quando nos aproximamos, eu nem sabia que a tiara pertencia a ele.

Todos pareceram me olhar com desconfiança. Bem, acho que isso também era compreensível.

– No começo, - eu continuei, inspirando fundo mais uma vez - acho que o Dohko também acreditou que eu estivesse usando o Camus pra chegar na tiara. Mais tarde, quando ele começou a perceber que eu podia estar gostando mesmo do ruivo, passou a incluí-lo nas ameaças. O ataque ao Afrodite é um claro aviso de que Camus ou sua família poderão ser atacados também se eu não lhe entregar a tiara. Ele não tem intenção de me deixar em paz. Isso não vai acabar até que eu lhe consiga o que quer.

Fez-se um silêncio incômodo enquanto todos provavelmente pesavam as implicações daquela ameaça. Para mim, para eles mesmos, e pra todas as pessoas que me rodeavam.

– E o que o fez desistir? – o Saga finalmente perguntou.

Eu fechei os olhos por um instante, tentando não pensar naquela noite horrível em Paris. Não, horrível não. Aquela certamente fora a noite mais incrível da minha vida. O que aconteceu depois dela é que fora terrível.

– Camus me descobriu. – eu disse simplesmente, mesmo sabendo que não fora só isso. Depois daquela noite eu já estava decidido a desistir mesmo que ele não tivesse me descoberto.

–Descobriu você? – Kanon jogou o que restava do cigarro pela janela e se voltou pra mim, olhando-me de um modo que parecia que ia ter um ataque, ou começar a rir.

– Ótimo. – Saga suspirou - Então agora ele também conhece o seu passado?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

– Não totalmente. Não lhe disse nada sobre vocês. Ele pensa que sempre fui um ladrão. Ele acha que o usei desde o começo.

– E você não lhe disse a verdade? – Quem falou agora foi o Deba, que era de poucas perguntas.

– Não achei que devesse contar-lhe sobre meus irmãos – disse, negando também com a cabeça. – Além do mais, é melhor assim.

Eu não podia lhe dizer. Se dissesse ele iria querer se envolver e até poderia fazer alguma tolice pra tentar me ajudar. Algo que poderia comprometer a carreira dos meus irmãos, ou, o que era pior, sua própria segurança.

Eu sabia que o Camus era um homem inteligente e racional, mas também sabia como ele era protetor em relação às pessoas com quem se preocupava. E, ainda que eu não tivesse a sorte de ser amado por ele, sabia que ele ao menos se preocupa comigo. Por isso já fizera a tolice de me dar a tiara. E mesmo que eu não pudesse negar que o gesto me comovera, não ia deixar que ele fizesse mais que isso. Especialmente arriscando a própria segurança. Se o Dohko pusesse as mãos nele... Bem, Dohko poderia se considerar um homem morto, mas isso não garantiria que Camus ficaria protegido. E eu não ia arriscar perdê-lo. Não quando nem o havia reconquistado ainda.

– Ah, sim – o Aioria não podia ficar quieto –, é muito melhor você estar com essa aparência infernal e ele se sentindo traído. Melhor para todos os envolvidos.

– Você preferia que eu tivesse lhe contado toda a verdade? Que arriscasse sua segurança? Que ferrasse com a vida dos nossos irmãos – eu sentia que o fio frágil que mantinha meu controle estava perigosamente perto de arrebentar. – Eles têm uma sólida carreira na polícia agora. Acha que eu me arriscaria a arruiná-la?

– Não. Você prefere arruinar a si mesmo. – O tom de Saga soou calmo na pesada tensão da sala. - Você preferiria magoar a pessoa que ama a fazer isso com qualquer um de nós.

Aquilo não deixava de ser verdade, mas dito assim, em voz alta, soava tão... suave!

– Vocês são meus irmãos. – Eu disse, e, caso não fosse explicação suficiente, acrescentei - Eu faria qualquer coisa por vocês.

A sala mergulhou no silêncio mais uma vez.

Os gêmeos trocaram olhares, comunicando-se sem palavras, antes de voltarem o olhar para mim outra vez.

– Nós também temos algo pra contar – o Kanon anunciou misterioso, recostando-se no braço do sofá ao lado do gêmeo.

– Mas antes, – o Saga prosseguiu – tomamos a liberdade de convidar algumas pessoas que acreditamos também deveriam tomar parte nessa reunião.

Kanon assentiu.

– Já era pra eles estarem aqui na verdade. – ele disse, voltando o olhar para o seu gêmeo.

– Eu recebi uma mensagem do Comandante no celular. – Saga informou - Eles já estão a caminho. – E então parou, pensativo. - Só não sei como vai ser quando chegaram aqui. O acordo de quebra do código não envolvia toda essa gente. – ele fez um gesto abarcando o Aioria, o Deba e o Shura, que, como eu, apenas assistiam curiosos àquilo a tudo.

O Kanon bufou exasperado e levantou-se do braço do sofá encarando o irmão.

– Oras dane-se a porra do código 5, Saga! - ditou, como se aquilo fosse algo que eles já tivessem discutido exaustivamente antes - A gente já devia ter quebrado essa merda há muito tempo. Eu não...

Mas ele não pode concluir o que ia dizer, pois naquele mesmo momento a campainha tocou. Eu me precipitei em direção a entrada, mas o Kanon me impediu, tomando a dianteira.

Não demorou pra que a porta fosse aberta e três pessoas entrassem na sala. Na frente vinha uma jovem loira metida em uma farda policial meticulosamente arrumada e coturnos negros lustrosos. Mais atrás dela eu podia avistar um homem alto de olhos azuis - violeta, e curiosas pintinhas na testa que me parecia estranhamente familiar. Mas foi quando meu olhar caiu sobre o homem que caminhava ao lado dele que meus olhos verdadeiramente se arregalaram e minha boca se abriu de surpresa.

Por um momento eu parecia incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, então, reunindo toda minha capacidade pulmonar eu puxei o ar e soprei com força:

– D... Do... Dohko?

* * *

**Notas**

1 - Você sabe?

* * *

**Olá a todos, enfim, depois de uma eternidade, eis eu aqui com um novo ch. E bom, à essa altura duvido que ainda tenha alguém acompanhando essa história, mas se tiver algum gato pingado persistente o bastante por aí, desculpe-me sinceramente a demora. Muitos problemas pessoais consumiram não só o meu tempo, como minha inspiração, e foi só com muito esforço que retomei tudo. De qualquer forma, prometi que não desistira da fic, e não vou. Então pode demorar mas o final há de ser postado custe o que custar.**

**Sobre esse ch, foi um ch que por mais custoso que foi pra sair me agradou o resultado final. Adoro as cenas de Camus e Dite, a amizade deles é muito fofa, assim como também gosto muito do Milo com os irmãos. Tentei explicar um pouco da confusão dos sentimentos do Camus no POV dele, achei que devia isso a ele XD, espero que tenha dado pra compreender um pouco melhor as atitudes do ruivinho com isso ^^. E Milo, finamente jogando a merda no ventilador huauhauuau. Por fim, Kanon... ah Kanon.. Sério, se alguém quiser me matar pela demora na postagem e eu tiver direito a um último pedido, por favo me dêem o Kanon de presente! XDD**

**Enfim espero que apreciem o ch, e normalmente eu respondo a todas as reviews antes de postar o ch, mas como eu estou absurdamente atrasada na postagem desse, estou optando por postar o ch e ir respondendo aos pouco as reviews. Mas não se preocupem que todas serão respondidas, afinal todas elas são mais do que importantes, queridas, e o que ainda me dá algum ânimo pra continuar ^^. E, aproveitando o ensejo, deixo já aqui antecipadamente meu muito, muito obrigada a todos que comentaram no ch passado: ****_Mi Scorpion, Frozen Lotus, Becky Gemini, MarciaBS, Persefone- San, Kamy Jaganshi, Dark. ookami, Ivy Visinho 2, bfa123, Camus Aquario, Washu M, Eduarda, Debora Isaacs, Pandora. Lc, poke, e DW03._**** Obrigada mais uma vez de coração, amei cada uma de suas reviews e como eu disse irei respondendo-as aos poucos dessa vez, começando dessa vez por aqueles que eu não consigo responder por pm ^^.**

**Bjos**

**PS: Respondendo as reviews sem conta, ou que por um motivo ou outro eu não consigo responder por pm:**

**_poke:_**** Olá, que bom que gostou da história, fico feliz. Não acredito que vc leu tudo de uma vez o.o... nem eu fui capaz disso. Sério, tive que ler toda a fic outra vez pra retomar o fio da meada antes de escrever esse ch, e sinceramente admiro que consegue ler tudo de uma vez assim XD. Huahuahau... eu tb me identifico com os surtos do Camus, e o Milo é sacanagem mesmo pra alguém com baixa auto estima XD. Mas eu nem ligaria se me dessem um XDD. Enfim muito obrigada pela sua review, e, depois de séculos eis aí a continuação. Bjos**

**_Eduarda:_**** Huauahuahua, relaxa, eu não vou deixar a história sem final, não. Prometo. Ainda que eu demore horrores (espero que não u.u) o final há de ser postado ^^. Ah, brigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado da história. Se apaixonou pelo Camus é? Fala isso em voz alta não, vc pode morrer com uma agulha escarlet no pescoço XDD. Mas, sim, ele é um príncipe *_*. Então muito obrigada pela review, e finalmente o próximo ch foi postado (tadinha há essa hora vc já deve estar sem unhas u.u... XD). Bjos**

**_Becky Gemini:_**** Olá, querida, o que houve com sua conta? Sumiu do ffnet o.o. Talvez isso signifique que vc nem vai ler isso, mas vou responder mesmo assim, pq adoro cada uma de suas reviews ^^. Então o Dite está bem, um pouco machucado... certo, bastante machucado, mas bem ^^". Sim o Camus e o Milo vão aos poucos se acertando, e o Camus é esperto e inteligente ele não seria roubado tão fácil, né? Quanto a Saga e Kanon... eu sei que já disse isso, mas não custa reforçar eu AMO esses gêmeos... e o Kanon *suspira*... Tudo bem, foco. XD E sobre a reação do Dohko ao ver a tiara, aguarde ch que vem, que espero não demorar tanto quanto esse u.u. Ahhh, enfim muito obrigada por mais essa review, espero que continue por aí e que continue acompanhando apesar de tudo ^^. Bjos**

**_Ivy Visinho 2:_**** Olá, há quanto tempo, não? Culpa minha eu sei. Desculpe por isso u.u. Enfim fico muito feliz que tenha gostado dos chs. Pois é, coitado do Dite mesmo. E acho que o Milo não pensou muito na hora, fez o que veio na cabeça e como a cabeça dele ultimamente só consegue pensar no Camus... Tá, ele foi um pouco aproveitado tb XD, mas inconscientemente huahuhaua. Agora vai me dizer que se vc tivesse um ruivo desse em mira tb não ia aproveitar XD. Quanto ao plano... é acho que ele não foi muito feliz em arquitetar um, mas pelo menos resolveu pedir ajuda pra tarefa, até que enfim, né? XD Então muito obrigada mais uma vez pela review, desculpa de novo a demora e espero ainda te ver por aqui apesar de tudo. Bjos**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 23**

Milo POV

Alguns segundos se passaram sem que eu conseguisse esboçar qualquer reação. Eu apenas estava ali, parado, com a boca aberta, torcendo pra não ter um derrame ou algo do gênero.

Não que isso parecesse importar para os meus irmãos, é claro. Pelo menos não para o Kanon, já que ele simplesmente parou ao lado dos recém-chegados e, como se fosse a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo, falou:

– Milo, essa é a oficial June, nossa assistente. – ele apontou para a mocinha de farda, que acenou com um sorriso - Ao lado dela nosso comandante, Shion – ele agora apontava para o homem com as pintinhas na testa, que fez uma inclinação de cabeça em um cumprimento não respondido por mim. Eu continuava incapaz de me expressar.

– Esse não é aquele tio do Mú? – eu ouvi a voz do Aioria de algum lugar em meio ao choque que estava sofrendo.

– É, sou eu – o tal Shion respondeu.

'Aquele que tinha um trabalho esquisito', uma parte do meu cérebro, uma bem pequena, pensou. A outra continuava em pane, olhando fixamente o chinês à minha frente.

– E o Dohko é claro - o Kanon continuou, como se não fosse nada -, que dispensa apresentações.

Sério, qual era o problema do meu irmão, afinal? Será que na hora lá da divisão dos genes todo o bom senso tinha ficado pro Saga?

– O... O que... - Eu tentei mais uma vez forçar minhas cordas vocais. – O que diabos esse cara está fazendo aqui?

Finalmente eu reencontrava minha voz. Mas ela saiu falha, estranha, como se eu não fosse mais capaz de controlá-la.

Uma espécie de silêncio incômodo se espalhou pela sala.

Percebendo minha situação, o Saga se aproximou e, apoiando ambas as mãos nos meus ombros, fixou profundamente seus olhos nos meus antes de dizer pausadamente:

– Milo. Respira.

Eu fechei os olhos, e puxei o ar com força, tentando fazer como ele me dizia.

– A primeira coisa que você tem que saber – ele continuou - é que o Dohko está do nosso lado. Ele é parceiro do Shion há anos, desde que se formaram na academia de polícia, e atua como um infiltrado pra Interpol há cerca de dezoito.

– Um infiltrado? – Agora era a voz do Shura que chegava aos meus ouvidos.

– Interpol? – Deba falou.

Ambos também pareciam bastante assustados. Bem, é claro que eles estavam assustados. Quem iria imaginar que depois de tudo o Dohko... Deus, era melhor eu continuar respirando.

– Isso – o tio do Mú confirmou, e então se pôs e explicar naquela voz calma e pausada dele, tão parecida com a do sobrinho -. Interpol, para os que não sabem, é uma organização internacional que ajuda na cooperação de polícias de diferentes nações. Como agente eu atuei junto à polícia de vários países até assumir o comando da Divisão de Investigações Especiais de New York em prol da luta contra o terrorismo após os atentados de 2001. Também fui eu que arranjei a transferência dos gêmeos pra cá, quando as atividades ilegais do Milo começaram a chamar atenção demais, e comprometer a posição do Dohko.

– Verdade – o Dohko tomou a palavra. De alguma forma ouvir a voz dele só contribuía pra tornar a coisa cada vez mais surreal -. Na época eu já estava infiltrado no Bronks, e, vocês sabem, a Interpol não se envolve na investigação de crimes comuns. Nosso alvo são crimes internacionais, como tráfico de drogas, terrorismo e contrabandos. Mas, garoto, você realmente estava chamando atenção demais.

– É claro que na época a gente também não sabia de nada – foi a vez do Saga falar -. Nós só recebemos nossa transferência pra cá, e fomos colocados no caso. Obviamente o Comandante presumiu, acertadamente, que acabaríamos chegando ao Milo.

– Depois disso - o Kanon completou -, ele nos ajudou a enterrar o caso e desde então passamos a integrar a equipe dele.

– Mas... - eu ainda não conseguia desgrudar o olhar do Dohko - Ele... Ele me ameaçou, ameaçou vocês, ameaçou o Camus! – Eu começava a entrar no que muitos chamam 'o segundo estágio do choque': a surpresa e a prostração dando lugar à negação e à raiva. Muita raiva, é bom salientar.

– Ele tinha que fazer isso, Milo. – o Kanon falou, tentando soar complacente.

– Nós vamos explicar tudo e você vai entender – Saga disse no mesmo tom.

– Ele apontou uma arma pra minha cabeça! – Eu só conseguia esbravejar e gesticular em direção ao Dohko, os olhos queimando, fixos nele.

– E levei um bom sermão dos seus irmãos por isso – ele explicou, benevolente -. Mas eu repito: A arma estava travada, não havia risco. E você avançou pra cima de mim do nada. O que mais eu podia fazer? Foi a única forma que eu pensei pra tirar você de cima de mim sem nos machucar e nem expor minha posição.

– Você fez isso _duas_ vezes – eu estreitei os olhos ao acusar.

– Foi - ele assentiu -. Mas na segunda vez a arma nem estava carregada. Eu passei a levar uma arma descarregada comigo por garantia depois que descobri sua inesperada inclinação à violência.

– _Minha_ inclinação à violência? – Eu gritei. Não dava pra acreditar naquilo - Você ameaçou o Camus!

– Sim - ele confirmou sem se abalar -, e ameacei os seus irmãos durante dias também e você nunca partiu pra cima de mim à socos. Eu realmente não esperava por isso.

– Ei, eu não gostei de saber disso! – o Oria se manifestou.

– E quanto a isso aqui? – Eu apontei o corte no meu pescoço - E quanto à perna do Shura? À agressão ao Afrodite? Foi tudo pela causa? Os fins justificam os meios, é isso?

– Normalmente eu diria que sim, justificam – o tal Shion se meteu -. Mas não, não foi o Dohko o responsável por esses atos, Milo. Ele jamais seria capaz disso. Quem ordenou tudo isso foi Pandora.

– Quem? – Tudo bem, agora eu estava positivamente confuso.

– Pandora é uma organização terrorista que estamos investigando desde 2001 – o Kanon fez o favor de explicar. Não que isso tivesse realmente contribuído pra amenizar minha confusão.

– Nós vamos explicar com calma – o Saga prosseguiu, provavelmente pela cara idiota que eu devia estar fazendo - Então, por favor, vamos tentar esfriar os ânimos e nos sentar, pode ser?

Eu respirei fundo outra vez – aquele negócio de respirar realmente estava funcionando – e me joguei no sofá. Eu começava a entrar no terceiro estágio: resignação e apatia.

– Eu acho que preciso de uma bebida – disse vencido.

– Dois – o Shura concordou, sentando-se ao meu lado. Eu nem tinha reparado quando ele se levantara.

– Três – foi a vez do Aioria.

– Eu vou pegar – o Deba disse, virando-se pra caminhar até o bar no canto da sala.

Quando todos já estávamos devidamente acomodados – algumas cadeiras arrastadas da sala de jantar. Uma dose de wisky nas mãos – o Saga começou:

– Esse e-mail – ele atirou uma folha de papel sobre a mesinha de centro da sala - foi interceptado pelo sistema de segurança do governo algumas horas após os atentados ao Pentágono e às Torres Gêmeas em 11 de Setembro de 2001.

Eu, o Shura, o Deba e o Aioria nos debruçamos sobre o papel para ler.

_"Caro camarada,_

_Somos Pandora._

_Começou._

_Tudo pelo que trabalhamos, tudo para o que treinamos, tudo pelo que nos sacrificamos está pronto. Uma alvorada depois da longa escuridão. Os objetivos definidos enfim serão alcançados. As promessas feitas serão cumpridas._

_Sabemos de sua preocupação. Sabemos de sua cautela. É isso o que o torna um sábio general. Pois pode acreditar que ouvimos seus conselhos e encaramos seus alertas com seriedade. Não vamos sair das sombras para lutar essa guerra amarga e justa em batalhas que possamos perder. Estamos bem equipados, nossa causa está bem financiada e todos os passos e opções foram considerados._

_Enviamos essa mensagem ao senhor, velho camarada, enquanto nos preparamos com alegria para dar continuidade à nossa missão. Os clarins da batalha já soaram. O primeiro golpe já foi dado. Os primeiros alvos já caíram, e nos regozijamos com isso._

_Seu sábio aconselhamento nos dirigiu até aqui. Convivemos com estes peões patéticos criados por uma sociedade fraca e sem fibra, exibindo para eles a nossa máscara sorridente de puro escárnio não só pela sociedade, mas também pelo seu sistema repressor e decadente. Fingimo-nos de cegos para nos tornarmos como eles. Ninguém nos questiona enquanto nos movemos por essas ruas imorais e sujas. Somos invisíveis, sombras entre as sombras, como o senhor nos ensinou a ser: soldados ardilosos._

_E quando destruirmos, um por um, os símbolos dessa sociedade superalimentada, demonstrando nosso poder e nosso hábil plano para a nova ordem das coisas, eles tremerão._

_Acredito que os informes que lhe enviamos já tenham chegado e que sejam do seu agrado. Os próximos passos do nosso plano estão em seu curso. Como nos jogos de xadrez que costumávamos jogar naquelas noites longas e silenciosas, os peões às vezes são sacrificados pela rainha._

_Devemos ser breves em nossos contatos. Lembre-se de nós na reunião desta noite. Cite o nosso nome._

_Somos Pandora." (1)_

Por algum tempo nossos olhos apenas continuaram presos àquele papel, estáticos, passando e repassando cada palavra.

– Infelizmente não foi possível rastrear o destino ou origem da mensagem – a voz do Shion se fez ouvir, tirando-nos daquele quase transe.

– Por mais que tentássemos – o Kanon explicou, devolvendo a folha ao Saga - tudo a que conseguimos chegar foi a um emaranhado de códigos e becos sem saída.

Meu cérebro ainda estava lento. Atentados de 11 de Setembro? Era sério aquilo?

– Espera – eu respirei fundo mais uma vez tentando organizar as idéias -. Vocês estão querendo me dizer que esse grupo, Pandora, ou sei lá o quê, foram os responsáveis pelos atentados de 11 de Setembro?

Eu estava perplexo. Pra dizer o mínimo.

Shion assentiu.

– Nós estamos quase certos que sim.

– Eu... – minha voz tremeu.

Inspira. Expira.

– Eu... Acho que vou precisar de outra dose.

– Dois – o Shura falou outra vez.

– Três – mais uma vez o Oria repetia.

– Eu vou trazer a garrafa. – O Deba concluiu.

– Mas e os muçulmanos, o Bin Laden, e aquela coisa toda que passam na TV? – O Aioria não ficou quieto enquanto o Deba ia buscar a garrafa.

– Cortina de fumaça – Dohko explicou -. Pandora é boa nisso. Bin Laden provavelmente foi mais um instrumento deles. Um bode expiatório.

– Embora pelo que pudemos perceber de Pandora - o Kanon entrou no assunto -, provavelmente nem o próprio sabia disso.

– Como 'soldados ardilosos', Pandora age nas sombras – Saga explicou -. Elege pseudo líderes, que nada mais são do que instrumentos da sua causa. São uma espécie de 'organização por trás da organização'.

– Nessa época eu investigava um caso de tráfico de mulheres no Leste Europeu - o Shion começou a contar, percebendo-nos já mais calmos depois das bebidas -, e o Dohko atuava infiltrado na máfia chinesa. O secretário de segurança nos trouxe de volta, remanejou o Dohko pro Bronks, infiltrado entre as quadrilhas que assolam o cais, e eu assumi o comando do Departamento de Investigações Especiais, agindo com carta branca e sob o código 5 pra investigar Pandora.

– Código 5? – O Shura perguntou.

– Sigilo absoluto até segunda ordem – A garota, June como havia sido apresentada, que se mantivera em silêncio até então, respondeu.

– Mas e o FBI? A CIA? Não deviam ser eles a investigarem essas merdas? – O Aioria perguntou outra vez.

– O FBI e a CIA estão investigando também, é claro – Saga falou -. Mas em outra 'frente', por assim dizer. O FBI e a CIA são órgãos exclusivamente americanos que não compartilham informações. Como o exército, eles acreditam que isso comprometeria a Soberania do Estado. Já a Interpol é um órgão internacional que age com a cooperação das polícias de vários países.

– É uma questão bem estúpida de politicagem e conflitos de ideologias, se vocês querem saber – o Kanon tinha que dar sua opinião -. Mas o fato é que Interpol, FBI e CIA não se bicam. Então às vezes a gente meio que tem que usar de 'subterfúgios' pra conseguir algumas informações dos caras, sabe – Ele sorriu de forma marota e ganhou um olhar torto do Saga em resposta.

– Como eu ia dizendo - o Shion pigarreou antes de continuar -, por quase um ano, com a colaboração da Divisão de Inteligência Eletrônica, do Esquadrão Anti-bombas, e das polícias de vários países, nós corremos atrás de Pandora. Sempre nos deparando com muros e becos sem saída. Até finalmente conseguirmos uma pista, ou melhor, um nome: Radamanthys Wyvern, o Juiz.

– É claro que esse não é o nome verdadeiro dele - o Kanon se meteu outra vez -, mas 'o Juiz', como é conhecido, era, e ainda é, uma figura bastante respeitada no dito 'submundo'.

– Aparentemente ele possui contatos e goza de muita influência junto à máfia de diversos países – o Saga disse -. Parece até que chegou a trabalhar como assassino de aluguel por algum tempo. E, obviamente, também ajuda a mover as cordas de Pandora.

– Diziam por essa época, à boca pequena - foi a vez do Dohko tomar a palavra -, que ele andava fazendo perguntas e parecia bastante interessado na receptação de jóias francesas, e antiguidades roubadas. De olho nessa pista eu logo dei um jeito de entrar no 'ramo', por assim dizer. Foi também quando eu conheci o Milo.

– Na época – o Shion retomou - nós não fazíamos idéia, mas hoje estamos quase certos de que esse era já o primeiro passo de um plano que Pandora colocaria em prática apenas anos mais tarde.

– Nós tentamos fechar o cerco - Dohko falou outra vez -, mas Radamanthys parecia pressentir nossos passos. O 'Juiz de Wyvern' era como uma sombra, e do mesmo jeito que surgiu pareceu desaparecer no ar outra vez. Foram precisos quase seis anos pra que ouvíssemos falar dele novamente.

– Em 2008, pra ser exato - Shion falou -, um dos nossos contatos na polícia japonesa atuava infiltrado na Yakuza investigando crimes ligados ao tráfico internacional de armas e entorpecentes. Havia então a suspeita de que a Corporação Kido, responsável pela Fundação Graad, uma mega empresa de destaque na economia do Japão, pudesse estar envolvida em negócios ilícitos e dívidas com a máfia desde o afastamento de seu patriarca e principal acionista Mitsumasa Kido. A morte trágica do filho e da nora de Mitsumasa em um acidente de carro, colocavam seu neto, o jovem Seiya, na linha direta de sucessão, e a polícia japonesa logo tratou de manter um olho no garoto.

– Foi nesse contexto que Radamanthys reapareceu – Saga se manifestou -. Eu e o Kanon já integrávamos a equipe de Investigações Especiais sob o comando de Shion por essa época e recebemos o contato do agente infiltrado na Yakuza. Ao que tudo indicava Wyvern estava usando de sua influência na máfia daquele país pra se aproximar do garoto. E o boato que parecia correr entre os homens era de que o Juiz andava bastante interessado nos herdeiros Kido.

– Nós obviamente não fazíamos idéia, então, de qual poderia ser o interesse de Pandora nos garotos Kido - Shion disse -, mas uma pista de Pandora é sempre alguma coisa. Logo, tratamos de colocar um dos nossos na cola dos irmãos. Na época ambos, Seiya e a irmã, Saori, cursavam Harvard, em tempo integral, e moravam em fraternidades nos alojamentos. Por isso nossa opção foi por infiltrar Shiryu, um dos nossos melhores garotos e sobrinho do Dohko, na universidade com objetivo de se aproximar dos irmãos.

– Nós fomos felizes na infiltração - Dohko falou -. Shiryu se aproximou dos meninos, assim como de alguns outros rapazes de seu grupo de amigos, e nós mantivemos esse arranjo por mais de um ano sem, no entanto, conseguir qualquer avanço sobre Pandora.

– Nesse ínterim – Shion observou - as cartas ameaças começaram a chegar. Não só aqui como junto a Inteligência de diversos países.

– Cartas ameaças? – Eu realmente não havia entendido.

– Cartas eletrônicas com ameaças de Pandora, onde o grupo apregoava sua ideologia, gabava-se de seus feitos e algumas vezes faziam exigências. Seguidas por explosões e atentados – Kanon explicou.

– Não apenas os EUA, como a Inteligência francesa recebeu várias delas, e em menos de cinco meses duas ameaças de bomba foram controladas no Louvre – Saga contou.

– A dita 'Guerra ao Terror' – era Shion outra vez - ficava cada dia mais acirrada, e com o advento 'Bin Laden' e a exploração massiva da mídia sobre o assunto, os governos não paravam de pressionar, exigindo resultados.

– Nós, no entanto, continuávamos no escuro - Kanon falou -, e já estávamos começando a achar que Radamanthys desaparecera de novo, quando aquele garoto surgiu na delegacia.

– Quase como um presente dos céus - Saga continuou -, Hyoga Chevalier apareceu com o namorado pra prestar depoimento sobre um atentado que ele sofrera em Boston alguns meses antes.

– Hyoga, o irmão do Camus? – Eu não pude me conter.

– O próprio – Kanon afirmou -. O garoto fazia parte do grupo de amigos de Seiya na faculdade, e nós meio que já sabíamos do ocorrido por meio dos relatórios de Shiryu. Mas não víamos ligação disso com as atividades de Pandora... Até então.

– De acordo com o garoto – Saga explicou -, e diferente do depoimento que ele havia prestado em Boston por ocasião dos fatos, ele fora capaz de reconhecer seu agressor. Radamanthys era o nome do homem que o atacara, ele dissera. Eles foram apresentados por seu amigo Seiya Kido em uma boate alternativa em que fora levado pelo rapaz.

– É claro que o menino afirmava que seu amigo era inocente – Kanon salientou -. Afinal, 'Seiya não podia imaginar que tipo de homem era Radamanthys', ele declarara. Mas nós certamente tínhamos uma opinião bem diferente sobre o assunto.

– O garoto Kido obviamente estava metido até o pescoço na história – Shion concordou -. Mas ainda ficava a pergunta: O que Pandora poderia estar querendo com o mais jovem dos Chevalier? E por que atirar no rapaz?

– Essa é fácil – eu esbocei um sorriso cruel. Normalmente eu era contra bater em mulheres, mas estava pensando seriamente em abrir uma exceção -. Foi uma armação pra que a vaca da Saori conseguisse fisgar o Camus. Ela deve ter tentado outras coisas antes, mas o Camus... – eu hesitei - Bom, digamos que ele seja meio difícil de se aproximar.

– Tendo problemas nessa área, maninho? – O Aioria debochou.

Eu lancei uma olhar mortal a ele e logo o Shion recomeçou a falar.

– Sim, nós também descobrimos isso mais tarde. Cerca de duas semanas depois, em meados de Novembro, quando o Seiya procurou pelo Dohko no cais. Parecia que o destino finalmente conspirava a nosso favor.

– Ele tinha ouvido falar da minha antiga ligação com o Milo – o Dohko contou -. Ou melhor, com o 'Ladrão Fantasma', visto que o garoto não tinha qualquer idéia de quem ele fosse. O rapaz queria que o Fantasma roubasse uma jóia, uma tiara de diamantes, que fora dada a sua irmã pelo noivo dela: Camus Chevalier. Ele disse que o objetivo do roubo era um golpe no seguro, e podia até ser, em parte, mas eu sabia que tinha o dedo de Pandora nessa história.

– Posteriormente – Saga disse -, investigando sobre a jóia que tanto parecia interessar à Pandora, nós descobrimos que acima de seu valor material, que não era baixo, seu valor histórico era ainda mais notável.

– A peça havia pertencido à rainha Catarina de Médice – Shion explicou -, esposa do rei Henrique II da França. A jóia, 'Les Larmes de Marie', As Lágrimas de Maria, como é conhecida, é parte do acervo da coroa francesa, e estava entre àquelas com que o rei Henrique havia presenteado sua amante, Diana de Porties, sendo posteriormente recuperada por Catarina, pra vir adornar a fronte de várias rainhas depois dela.

– Era tradição na casa real francesa – Saga continuou - que o primogênito de cada geração deveria herdar a Les Larmes de Marie para oferecê-la àquela que seu coração escolhesse como futura consorte.

– E como ela acabou nas mãos do Camus? – Eu estranhei.

Saga suspirou antes de responder:

– Camus, assim como seu pai e Hyoga, são descendentes diretos, em linha reta, da extinta casa real francesa.

Descendentes diretos? Espera aí, isso queria dizer... Eu pisquei incrédulo. As informações tentando se encaixar de uma forma que fizesse sentido na minha mente.

– Mas se o Camus descende da casa real então ele é... – as palavras meio que saiam sozinhas dos meus lábios

– Um príncipe, é claro – Kanon deu de ombros, como se aquilo não tivesse qualquer relevância -. Sem título, obviamente, já que a monarquia na França foi abolida há mais de duzentos anos, mas ainda assim um príncipe.

Eu olhei pra ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas por um momento e então deixei que um pequeno sorriso se formasse em meus lábios.

– Isso... É algum tipo de piada, né?

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa.

– Não dessa vez. Sinto muito.

Eu estava perplexo demais pra dizer qualquer coisa. De repente eu me dava conta de que não sabia nada sobre o Camus. Nada mesmo.

– Logo – Saga continuou -, seguindo a tradição, como primogênito, Camus deveria herdar a jóia pra oferecê-la aquela que escolhesse como consorte.

Imediatamente a frase de Camus naquela hora em que ele havia me entregado a tiara me veio à mente: 'Ela é sua por direito de qualquer forma, eu acho'. Ele havia dito, e a lembrança não pode deixar de fazer meu coração disparar. Como um idiota apaixonado, eu lamentei. Um idiota apaixonado e, naquele momento, bastante iludido.

– Saori Kido! – O Aioria constatou, me fazendo cair na real outra vez. Porque, claro, ela havia sido a escolhida.

– Exato – Kanon confirmou -. Pandora obviamente também sabia disso, por isso toda aquela armação pra induzir o ruivo a tomar a Saori como noiva.

– Pra que ela colocasse as mãos na jóia – Foi a vez do Shura falar.

Kanon de um sorriso, assentindo.

– Isso. Radamanthys é um exímio atirador, já trabalhou como assassino de aluguel e, como viemos a descobrir recentemente, também atuou durante dois anos como atirador de elite para CIA. Se ele quisesse Hyoga morto naquela noite em Boston, acredite, o loirinho não estaria mais aqui pra contar a história.

Todos nos entreolhamos em um terror mudo, até que o Deba suspirou ruidosamente.

– Tá, tudo bem, essa parte eu já entendi – ele disse -. Mas por que Pandora quer tanto essa tiara, afinal? Pra vender ou algo assim?

– Duvido muito – Saga respondeu -. A Les Larmes de Marie, é uma jóia catalogada, dificilmente se conseguiria mercado pra algo assim, tão marcado. Seria arriscado demais. A jóia é artigo de museu.

– E justamente por isso – Kanon emendou -, o curador do Louvre anda louco atrás dela. Nós acabamos descobrindo que ele já tentou de todas as formas convencer o Sr. Gustave Chevalier, pai do Camus, a doá-la ao Louvre. Ou ainda, mantê-la em exposição permanente como parte do acervo da família. Mas a jóia pertenceu a sua primeira esposa, e o francês se recusa a concordar com isso.

– Espera aí – o Oria interrompeu -, vocês não estão querendo dizer que o curador do Louvre armou isso tudo, estão?

Antes mesmo que ele terminasse de falar, Saga já estava balançando a cabeça.

– Deus, não! É claro que não – disse -. No entanto, como dissemos, a polícia francesa vem recebendo cartas de Pandora, e pelo menos dois ataques frustrados foram tentados contra o Louvre nesse período.

– Há fortes suspeitas – Shion explicou -, não só nossas como de toda a Inteligência, de que depois das Torres Gêmeas e do Pentágono em 2001, o Louvre seria o próximo grande alvo de Pandora. A próxima grande catástrofe da História Moderna.

– Na verdade – Dohko falou -, nós suspeitamos que os dois primeiros atentados frustrados fossem apenas um ensaio. Uma maneira de Pandora avaliar o potencial do sistema antiterrorista francês, pra poder melhor calcular o verdadeiro ataque.

– Tá – eu interrompi -, e onde entra o raio da tiara nisso?

– A tiara é o 'passaporte' deles – Kanon ditou. E ante o meu olhar confuso Saga explicou:

– Pandora precisa de uma forma pra plantar a bomba lá, não é?

Eu o encarei.

– Vocês estão dizendo que eles pretendem usar a tiara pra colocar a bomba dentro do museu? – Aquilo era meio absurdo, não era?

Aparentemente não, porque o Kanon logo assentiu contente.

– É isso aí, maninho –disse -. Pandora está muito bem financiada e conta com recursos técnicos e tecnológicos incríveis. Uma perícia em um prédio industrial que eles colocaram abaixo na madrugada do último dia 31, revelou resquícios de um tipo desconhecido de explosivo. Nossos técnicos estiveram trabalhando nisso durante toda a semana e a suspeita é que Pandora esteja investindo no desenvolvimento de uma nova espécie de explosivo. Algo com um poder de destruição nunca visto. Apenas uma pequena quantidade disso unida a um micro detonador, acionado via celular e camuflado na jóia, e boa parte do Louvre iria pelos ares com seus milhares de turistas dentro.

– Mas e os detectores de bomba e essa coisa toda? – Deba franziu o cenho - Digo, por mais que o curador do museu esteja doido atrás da tiara, se do nada a jóia aparecesse lá, eles iam passá-la pelos sistemas de segurança e tudo o mais, não iam? E mesmo com o dispositivo oculto a parafernalha ia acusar que tinha caroço naquele angu, certo?

– Provavelmente – Saga concordou, reprimindo um risinho pela maneira tão 'abrasileirada' do outro se expressar -. Mas eles não veriam necessidade de submeter a jóia aos procedimentos de segurança padrão se ela fosse doada ao museu de maneira limpa e idônea, por uma pessoa legitimada pra tal e conhecida na sociedade francesa.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – Shura ecoou minha própria dúvida

– O que o Saga quer dizer – Kanon veio em socorro do gêmeo - é que provavelmente os procedimentos de segurança seriam dispensados em uma doação feita diretamente pelo Sr. Gustave Chevalier, pelo seu primogênito, ou pela esposa dele.

– Por 'esposa dele', você quer dizer a Saori, né? – Esse simples pensamento me fazia ferver.

Kanon assentiu.

– Entendi – o Aioria se manifestou -. Então eles iam 'turbinar' a jóia, e depois pretendiam que a própria Saori a entregasse ao Louvre, é isso?

– Exato – Shion confirmou -. A jóia obviamente teria que desaparecer por um tempo. Tempo esse que Pandora levaria pra 'aperfeiçoá-la', por assim dizer.

– E é aí que o Milo entra, não é? Digo, o Fantasma? – Shura deduziu.

– Sim – o Comandante falou -. Nada melhor pra justificar o período de desaparecimento da jóia do que um roubo por um homem sem rosto e sem nome, e já com um histórico famoso em atividades da mesma espécie.

– Depois, a jóia poderia ser milagrosamente recuperada por algum bom samaritano anônimo qualquer, e a Srta. Kido agradecida a doaria ao Museu como patrimônio cultural da humanidade, ou algo do gênero - Saga continuou -. Ainda não estamos bem certos dessa parte.

– Mas isso não tem importância – Kanon dispensou a especulação do gêmeo com um gesto de mão -. O fato é que quando o Louvre finalmente fosse abaixo ela poderia alegar inocência, dizendo ter sido tudo obra da pessoa que a roubou. E como se não fosse o bastante, ainda sairia dessa com uma indenização milionária da seguradora nos bolsos. Pelo que pudemos apurar, a Les Larmes de Marie está segurada em algo na casa dos milhares de Euros.

– Entendo... – Deba falou - por isso eles queriam o Milo, digo, o Ladrão Fantasma.

Os gêmeos assentiram.

– E por isso eu voltei a procurá-lo – Dohko tomou a palavra outra vez -. Mas o Milo se recusou a voltar à ativa – Ele fez uma expressão desolada, ao que Saga e Kanon sorriram.

– E nós ficamos muito orgulhosos disso, maninho – o mais novo dos gêmeos falou -. Até então a gente ainda não tinha certeza se você tinha mesmo tomado jeito.

– Por favor! – Eu fiz uma careta.

– Na verdade – Saga disse -, nós não fomos exatamente 'a favor' de envolver o Milo nessa história toda, mas não teve muito jeito. E acho que querendo ou não ele já estava envolvido mesmo, não é?

– Além disso, nossas ordens vieram de cima, sabe? – Kanon lançou um olhar severo para o Comandante.

– Era uma chance em um milhão de pegar Pandora – Shion retrucou, enfrentando o olhar do gêmeo -. Foram quase dez anos de investigação, e nós não íamos por tudo a perder por que o Milo resolveu tomar jeito e vocês queriam proteger seu irmão.

– Então nós inventamos aquela coisa toda das provas contra os gêmeos pra chantagear você – Dohko interrompeu a discussão.

Eu o encarei. Inventaram? Que ótimo! Eu estava realmente adorando saber disso.

– E você diz isso assim? – O Aioria também parecia indignado.

Dohko, no entanto, não pareceu se incomodar.

– Nós tínhamos que nos manter um passo a frente de Pandora – disse -. Não podíamos deixar que suspeitassem que estávamos na pista deles, ou poderiam desaparecer de vista. Não seria a primeira vez que isso aconteceria.

– Então optamos por fazer o jogo deles – Shion falou -. Milo roubaria a tiara e a entregaria ao Dohko, que, por sua vez, a levaria até o Kanon, que junto com Julian e o pessoal da Inteligência Eletrônica, implantariam um micro rastreador na peça.

– Pandora provavelmente faria uma varredura na jóia e descobriria o dispositivo – disse Kanon -, mas até que isso acontecesse nós esperávamos conseguir por as mãos em uma boa cambada da gente deles.

– Eu e os garotos ficaríamos vigiando a paisana, em um furgão de monitoramento, na hora da entrega da tiara – Shion continuou -, então seria só seguir o rastro eletrônico emitido pelo aparelho e armar o flagrante por roubo.

– Com alguns de seus homens em nossas mãos – Saga falou - estaríamos mais próximos de Pandora. Depois, com o interrogatório certo, e os meios de persuasão adequados, acreditávamos ter boas chances de cavar mais informações sobre sua estrutura, seus planos, seus líderes. E quem sabe conseguir chegar ao homem por trás de tudo.

– Talvez não fosse o resultado ideal – Shion observou -, mas certamente seria o mais perto que alguém já teria conseguido chegar dessa organização.

Outro silêncio se fez enquanto nós processávamos todas aquelas informações. Eu respirei fundo, soltando o ar antes de dizer:

– Bom, parece que vocês pensaram em tudo, afinal...

– Nem tudo – o Kanon ditou, com outro de seus sorrisos debochados no rosto -. Certamente ninguém poderia prever que você iria se enrabichar logo pelo legítimo herdeiro da tiara.

O Aioria riu.

– O Milo nunca se apaixona, mas quando o faz tem que ser em grande estilo, né?

– Calem a boca, sim? – eu ditei, amuado. O que só serviu pra fazê-los rir ainda mais.

– Então vocês já sabiam de tudo sobre o Camus? – Eu quis saber, sério outra vez.

– Mais ou menos – Kanon respondeu -. No começo a gente não sabia que o ruivinho que você estava secando no teatro e andava se pegando no escritório, era Camus Chevalier. Depois, no restaurante, quando ele nos foi apresentado, eu meio que não associei o nome a pessoa, por assim dizer. Porque não me lembrava do primeiro nome do primogênito de Gustave Chevalier. Só saquei que ele era da família, que devia ser algum parente do Sr. Gustave e tal, mas até aí...

– Eu lembrava – Saga falou.

Kanon balançou a cabeça concordando.

– É, o Saga lembrava o nome dele e sacou na hora. Eu só fui perceber depois.

– O Kan teve um insight bem no meio do jantar – Saga disse -, deu a maior bandeira, e teve que usar a desculpa de que tinha visto o nome dele em uma revista qualquer.

– Mas eu tinha mesmo – Kanon reclamou.

Eu me lembrava daquele episódio. Também estranhara toda a empolgação do Kanon apenas por ter visto o nome do ruivo em uma revista. E ainda mais pelo fato dele estar lendo a Money. Quer dizer, desde quando o Kanon se interessa por economia? No entanto, a expressão adorável de constrangimento do ruivo ao se saber reconhecido me tirou qualquer fluxo coerente de pensamento.

– Vocês poderiam pelo menos ter me contado, né? – Eu protestei, muito arrazoadamente a meu ver -. Teria me poupado muita coisa - Afinal se eu soubesse sobre o Camus antes... Bem, no mínimo eu não iria estar sentindo metade da miséria que sentia agora.

Os gêmeos trocaram olhares, e o Kanon se adiantou:

– Maninho, não leva a mal, mas nós realmente não pusemos a menor fé que o seu lance lá com o ruivinho fosse sério.

Saga concordou:

– E com o seu histórico, você nem pode nos culpar, né?

Eu baixei os olhos. Infelizmente tinha que reconhecer a verdade daquelas palavras.

– Depois – Kanon explicou -, quando a gente meio que percebeu que a coisa era pra valer... E, cara, foi duro de acreditar, você nunca havia se apaixonado na vida e quando resolve fazer isso tinha que ser justo pelo primogênito dos Chevalier? Parecia piada, sabe. Você não poderia ter escolhido alguém menos complicado, não?

É, eu vivia me perguntando a mesma coisa.

– Enfim – Saga continuou -, quando o Dohko falou sobre a sua reação quando ele resolveu começar a ameaçar o ruivo, e depois, com o que o Oria nos contou da conversa que vocês tiveram no Natal, e ainda com tudo que houve em seguida... – ele encolheu os ombros - bem, digamos que não restavam mais muitas dúvidas, e o Kan começou a querer abrir o jogo com você. Nós estávamos então sob o código 5, com ordem de sigilo total, mas você sabe que o Kanon nunca foi muito bom em seguir regras.

Saga lançou um olhar severo ao gêmeo mais novo, que apenas deu ombros, displicente, antes voltar os olhos pra mim outra vez pra dizer:

– Nós discutimos muito sobre isso, mas no fim, e eu odeio admitir isso, o Saga tinha razão. Você é impulsivo demais, Milo. E ridiculamente transparente quando a coisa envolve sentimentos pessoais. Você tem...

– Olhos inúteis, eu já sei. – Eu suspirei. Era a verdade, afinal. E se eu soubesse da história antes estava certo de que aquele ruivo teria facilmente conseguido ler ali a coisa toda.

Então eu me lembrei de algo.

– Mesmo assim – eu ergui os olhos para o Kanon novamente -, você me entregou aquele envelope com o convite de casamento naquela tarde no Red House Coffe. Você sabia do que se tratava, não?

Ele assentiu.

– Sabia. Mas achei que você tinha o direito de saber também... Pelo menos disso. – Ele se referia ao conteúdo do convite, claro.

– Kan – Saga ralhou surpreso -, você burlou as regras!

– Não burlei, não – ele balançou a cabeça muito tranqüilo -. O próprio Dohko havia entregado aquele convite ao Milo, então era suposto que não havia risco pra missão ele ter conhecimento disso. Eu só dei um empurrãozinho em algo que ele, em tese, já deveria saber.

– Eu pensei que nós tínhamos combinado de não nos meter – Saga insistiu.

– Minhas ordens eram pra não me meter como policial – o outro falou -. Ninguém pode me impedir de me meter como irmão.

Saga apenas olhou pra baixo, balançando a cabeça, como se achasse que fosse inútil discutir com o gêmeo. E, sinceramente: era.

– Sem querer interromper o drama pessoal de vocês – Shura interveio erguendo a mão -, mas eu tenho uma pergunta.

Nós olhamos pra ele em expectativa.

– O tal cara que eu estava seguindo quando fui atacado – ele logo soltou -, o 'Senhor das Sombras', cúmplice do Dohko, quem era ele, afinal?

– 'Senhor das Sombras'! – Kanon repetiu, rindo alto. Saga e a tal June logo o acompanharam, e mesmo Dohko teve que levar uma mão à boca pra se segurar.

Shion apenas fechou o rosto.

– Era eu – ele afirmou, ignorando os demais.

– E o cara na sua cola – era o Deba quem falava agora -, o que deu a facada no Shura, era da parte de Pandora, presumo?

Shion assentiu.

– Pandora é cautelosa, devia saber que eu estava encarregado das investigações sobre ela aqui em New York, e colocou alguém pra me seguir.

– E o sujeito deve ter levado um belo susto quando topou com você no caminho – Dohko voltou os olhos para o Shura outra vez.

– Então você sabia que estava sendo seguido? – Eu perguntei para o Shion novamente.

– Por vocês? – ele respondeu - Sim. Por pandora? Suspeitava. – ele respirou fundo - Mesmo assim acabei sendo descuidado.

– O que você quer dizer? – o Oria perguntou.

Os olhos azuis-violetas se fecharam por um tempo antes de voltarem a se abrir.

– Nós não sabemos ao certo como foi que isso aconteceu – ele disse -, mas penso que Pandora deve ter me visto na companhia do Dohko em algum momento. E a partir dele conseguiram chegar ao Milo.

– Então foi muito fácil pra eles – Dohko completou -, somar dois e dois, e entender qual a participação do garoto nessa história.

– Por isso eles se meteram no meu apartamento naquele dia... – Eu concluí.

– Mas então eles descobriram que o Dohko joga no outro lado? – o Aioria perguntou.

A expressão do chinês ficou pensativa por um momento, e ele balançou a cabeça antes de responder.

– Difícil dizer, mas provavelmente não. Ou o garotão aqui – ele sorriu dando palmadinhas no meu ombro - não teria saído vivo de seu encontro com Valentine pra contar a história, não é mesmo?

A curiosidade me fez ignorar as palmadinhas.

– Valentine? – Aquele nome era novo pra mim.

– Um cipriota que suspeitamos ter sido o responsável pelo seu ataque e, obviamente, pelo ferimento em seu pescoço – Saga explicou.

Sim, eu me lembrava de ter notado um sotaque das ilhas no invasor que até então eu acreditara ter sido mandado pelo Dohko. Se bem que pensando melhor agora seria mesmo estranho se esse fosse o caso, não é? Afinal eu acabara de informar ao Dohko que desistira de roubar a tiara, e o tal cara parecera completamente desinformado sobre o assunto.

– O sujeito é mortal com lâminas – Kanon falou -, e é bem possível que tenha sido ele quem atacou o Shura também. Ele parece ser o braço direito e esquerdo de Radamanthys... se é que vocês me entendem - ele sorriu malicioso.

O Aioria fez uma careta de desagrado.

– Não, eu não entendo, mas tudo bem.

– O mais certo – Dohko optou por ignorar os dois, voltando ao assunto - é que Pandora tenha pensado que eu estava encrencado com 'os caras' – ele estava se referindo a polícia, usando a forma como ela é chamada na bandidagem - ou coisa do tipo. Mesmo assim o Shion cismou em me pôr de molho.

Ele não parecia muito contente com a situação. Shion, no entanto, tampouco pareceu se importar com esse fato.

– É melhor prevenir do que remediar – o loiro ditou -. E o fato deles terem chegado até o Milo provava que você vinha sendo seguido.

O chinês fez um gesto de impaciência.

– Eles deviam estar desconfiando que eu pudesse estar passando eles pra trás e foram pescar informações sobre o andamento da operação com o Milo. Cobrando o paradeiro da tiara pra ver se a gente não estava enrolando eles.

– Pra mim – Saga se meteu -, eles estavam é jogando verde pra confirmar se o Milo estava mesmo no 'esquema' como eles pensavam.

Kanon assentiu, concordando com o irmão.

– E o estúpido vai e entrega o ouro – ele me olhou com uma expressão desolada, antes de voltar os olhos para os demais novamente -. E ainda diz pro inimigo que tinha desistido de por as mãos na jóia. Ninguém merece, viu!

– Ei, ei... – eu protestei - será que dá pra máfia aí parar de discutir suas teorias tenebrosas, e de me avacalhar no processo de preferência? Eu não tinha como saber, tinha?

Porque eles fizeram questão de me deixar de fora, caso não se lembrassem.

– Não, não tinha – Shion falou -. Mas Pandora queria a tiara e se sentiu compelida a te mandar um aviso, depois disso. Por intermédio do melhor amigo do seu namorado.

Melhor amigo do meu namorado?

– Você está se referindo ao ataque que o Afrodite sofreu? – Tudo bem, agora eu estava começando a me sentir culpado.

Ele assentiu.

– Pandora deve ter investigado você – Saga explicou -, e descoberto sua relação com o ruivo. Afinal, e aqui eu tenho que concordar com o Kan, você não andava sendo muito discreto sobre esse assunto, não é?

– Sua sorte – Kanon continuou - é ter adotado publicamente o sobrenome Scorpion, e que Pandora não tenha investigado mais a fundo, ou teria descoberto seu parentesco com a gente e tudo estaria perdido.

– Mas por que escolher o tal Afrodite pra isso – Shura indagou -, não seria mais efetivo atacar logo o próprio Camus?

Sério, eu agradeceria se ele parasse de dar idéias, sabe.

– Bem – Shion respondeu -, se eu tivesse que apostar em alguma coisa, eu diria que eles até pensaram em tentar isso. Mas desde o episódio da invasão no apartamento do Milo, nós destacamos uma parte significativa do nosso pessoal pra fazer a proteção de ambos. Do Milo e do ruivo. Pandora também deve ter percebido isso, e não quis arriscar.

– Deus! – Eu não pude deixar de exclamar, sentindo um súbito estremecimento, como se alguma coisa gelada tivesse se alojado no meu estômago. A simples idéia de que alguma coisa mais séria pudesse acontecer com o Camus... Era melhor nem pensar nisso. Isso só me fazia doer o peito e arder os olhos. Mesmo que as coisas nunca se acertassem entre a gente, mesmo que eu nunca mais voltasse a sentir o prazer de estar em seus braços, não poderia suportar nem o pensamento de que ele não mais existisse. A dor de não voltar a vê-lo seria infinitamente pior do que a de vê-lo e não poder tê-lo.

– E como vocês sabem de tudo isso? – o Aioria de repente perguntou.

– Do ataque ao Afrodite? – Saga respondeu confuso.

O Oria bufou, balançando a cabeça.

– Não. Isso é bem óbvio. Alguém da família deve ter registrado alguma ocorrência, e como vocês são policiais... Enfim, nem tem muito mistério nisso – ele fez um gesto de descaso com a mão -. Eu estou falando do que vocês estavam discutindo antes. Sobre o que o Milo falou ou deixou de falar pra tal cara que entrou no apartamento dele. Que eu saiba ele não contou isso pra ninguém, contou? – Seus olhos se voltaram pra mim em busca de confirmação.

Eu fiz que não com a cabeça, agora também bastante curioso.

– Então como vocês poderiam saber? – Ele interrogou os gêmeos mais uma vez.

– Ah, isso – o Kanon suspirou -. Bom, na verdade não foi difícil já que o apartamento do Milo vem sendo monitorado desde que essa coisa toda começou.

Espera. Eu realmente tinha escutado o que eu achava que tinha escutado?

– Vocês... Vocês estão querendo dizer que grampearam meu apartamento? - Eu olhei pra ele com uma mistura de espanto, confusão e terror estampados no rosto.

– Hum... – ele assentiu - Só por garantia.

Lentamente meus olhos desgrudaram dos de Kanon e passearam por cada um sentado naquela sala.

– Então vocês – eu olhava para os policiais -, essa garota... Estavam assistindo à tudo? Tipo, tudo, tudinho mesmo?

Eu não me considerava uma pessoa tímida, ou reservada. Ao contrário, normalmente eu diria que era bem extrovertido e expansivo, até um tanto quanto exibicionista se vocês querem saber. Mas aquilo realmente era demais. Mesmo pra mim.

Aparentemente não era demais pro Kanon, já que ele apenas deu de ombros, e sorriu displicente em concordância.

– Meu Deus! – eu não pude deixar de exclamar - E vocês viram... O quê exatamente vocês viram?

E tudo bem, eu até que havia me comportado nos últimos tempos - desde que conhecera o Camus, pra ser mais específico - e isso de certa forma era um alívio, mas sempre era bom ter certeza.

– Nada – a garota, June, suspirou frustrada -. Infelizmente. Eu bem que fiquei na torcida pra que você e o ruivão se acertassem logo pra termos um pouquinho de 'ação' por aqui. Mas vocês são tão complicados...

Meus olhos se arregalaram um pouco mais, se possível.

– June! – o Shion ralhou.

– O quê? – ela fez um muxoxo - Uma garota também precisa se divertir! - E então gemeu quando o Dohko deu um tapinha na cabeça dela.

Eu respirei fundo, ainda descrente de tudo aquilo.

Mas, pensando bem, eu não deveria estar tão surpreso. Meus irmãos trabalhavam com a Interpol, o Camus era um príncipe, o Dohko era da polícia, e eu estava metido com os caras que explodiram o Old Trade Center... Qual o problema do meu apartamento estar grampeado?

Meu Deus!

– Isso significa que tem alguém nos assistindo agora também? – o Aioria perguntou empolgado. Ele parecia estar lidando bem melhor com tudo isso do que eu.

O Dohko assentiu.

– O Shiryu, no apartamento ao lado. Ele ficou encarregado da proteção pessoal do Milo desde que eu tive que sair de cena.

– _Você_ fazia a proteção pessoal do Milo? – Foi a vez do Shura se indignar.

– Irônico, não? – O Dohko comentou - Mas sim, esta era também uma das minhas funções. Agora ando servindo de babá do Hyoga – ele fez uma careta.

– Como assim do Hyoga? – Eu estranhei. Mais essa agora.

– Nós colocamos o garoto em uma espécie de 'programa de proteção à testemunhas' desde que ele literalmente desabou na frente da delegacia no Natal depois de ter escapado de outro atentado – o Saga explicou.

– Outro? – Será que o Camus estava sabendo disso?

Kanon assentiu.

– O moleque fez o favor de dar com a língua nos dentes para o amiguinho, Seiya, contando que havia reconhecido Radamanthys no primeiro ataque que sofrera em Boston, e, claro, acabou se transformando em um alvo de Pandora.

Eu soltei o ar... Caramba!

– E esse Seiya e a irmã... Saori, né? - o Shura disse - Eles também são parte dessa organização? De Pandora?

– Não – Shion respondeu -. Segundo nosso infiltrado na Yakuza, por conta de antigas dívidas de seus pais os garotos estão nas mãos da máfia. Vêem sendo manipulados por Pandora pra se verem livres de seus débitos.

Ele assentiu.

– E o que eles querem afinal? – Deba indagou - Pandora, eu digo.

Saga suspirou.

– Quem sabe? Causar o terror... Insanidade... Poder... Glória... O que leva uma pessoa a explodir inocentes em nome de um Deus, ou a entrar em aviões bombas e dar a vida por uma causa? O que move todas essa organizações como Pandora? - ele encolheu os ombros - Acho que nós nunca seremos realmente capazes de responder a essas perguntas.

Eu concordei. Era verdade. O que levava um homem a matar outro homem? O que levava alguém a extirpar milhares de vidas? Um desequilíbrio bioquímico no cérebro? Loucura? Sujeição a uma ideologia ou doutrina? Revolta? Setenta e duas virgens para cada homem do reino dos céus? Vingança? Nada me parecia justificativa suficiente, motivo o bastante. Mas será que realmente importava o motivo?

Um silêncio, cortado apenas pelo barulho da neve na vidraça, e dos carros nas ruas lá fora, pairou na sala. Havia algo como uma tristeza contemplativa enquanto todos pareciam absorvidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Foi a voz do Aioria que mais uma vez quebrou o momento.

– Tá, tudo bem - ele foi logo soltando, ao mesmo tempo em que espalmava com um estalo as mãos sobre os joelhos -. Está tudo muito bom, a conversa está legal, mas e o que nós vamos fazer agora? Digo, Pandora está ameaçando o Milo, a tal Saori está com a tiara...

– Na verdade... – eu o interrompi, imediatamente me lembrando do episódio na biblioteca de Camus na passagem do ano.

Eu mordi os lábios me levantando, e, sob os olhares curiosos de todos, atravessei a sala, pegando de uma gaveta na minha escrivaninha fechada à chave, a caixa de carvalho que Camus me dera. Voltei para o meio da sala, depositando a caixa sobre a mesinha de centro e abrindo a tampa.

Shion e Dohko olharam estupefatos para a jóia ali dentro. Os gêmeos pareciam confusos. June soltou uma exclamação em apreço. Deba assobiou. Shura aparentemente não se impressionava com essas coisas brilhantes. E Aioria praguejou.

– Pensei que você tinha dito que não a tinha roubado – meu irmão caçula acusou.

– E não roubei – eu falei -. Camus a deu pra mim no Reveillon.

Oito olhares penetrantes me alfinetaram, mas só Saga falou:

– Ele fez o quê?

– Como isso é possível? – Shion não esperou que eu respondesse - De acordo com todas as informações Les Larmes de Marie permanece guardada em um cofre no banco no nome da Srta. Kido. Eu saberia se a peça tivesse sido movida de lá.

– Sim, você está certo – eu confirmei -. Ninguém mexeu no cofre. A tiara guardada no banco pela Saori continua onde sempre esteve. No entanto, ela não passa de uma réplica da original diante de vocês.

Agora o olhar de assombro era geral.

– Uma réplica? – Shion ecoou.

– Milo – Saga me olhava como se outra cabeça estivesse crescendo no meu pescoço -, você está nos dizendo que aquela jóia que está no cofre não é a Les Larmes de Marie?

Eu assenti, sem conseguir esconder minha satisfação. Podia parecer infantil, mas era bom estar no controle de novo.

– O Camus pensou que seria arriscado permitir que a noiva usasse a jóia verdadeira na cerimônia de casamento – eu expliquei -. Por isso mandou fazer uma réplica perfeita da peça. É esta réplica que está agora no cofre no banco. Também seria ela que a Saori usaria no casamento, acreditando se tratar da original. O Camus disse que lhe entregaria a verdadeira, obviamente, mas apenas depois que já estivessem casados. Até agora só ele e o pai sabiam da existência da réplica.

Outro silêncio se fez enquanto todos se esforçavam pra assimilar aquela nova informação.

Uma gargalhada explosiva tirou todos de sua meditação.

Kanon, com a mão sobre a barriga, se dobrava de tanto rir. Ele balançava a cabeça de um lado pro outro, e, com a mão que não segurava a barriga, dava pequenas pancadinhas no joelho. Ele aparentemente concluíra que alguma coisa naquilo era muito, _muito_ engraçada mesmo.

Eu fechei o rosto.

– Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? – Eu odiava não entender a piada.

Ele ainda levou algum tempo tentando controlar o riso antes de responder:

– E não acredito! Quer dizer que o 'cunhadinho' ludibriou toda a polícia secreta, além de uma das organizações terroristas mais bem estruturadas da história? – ele voltou a rir outra vez, dessa vez sendo acompanhado por Saga.

– Imaginem a cara a de Pandora – o mais velho ditou sem fôlego - se o esquema deles funcionasse e no fim de tudo aquilo, a jóia fosse falsa?

Agora a gargalhada era coletiva.

Com o rosto ainda contorcido de tanto rir, Kanon inspirou fundo e se levantou, aproximando-se de mim e apoiando ambas as mãos nos meus ombros.

– Milo... – ele disse tentando ficar sério - Eu aprovo. Depois dessa, no que depender de mim, seu ruivinho é mais do que bem vindo à família.

Eu soltei um muxoxo.

– Idiota.

O que, claro, só provocou mais risos.

– Mas por que ele fez isso? – Shura perguntou depois que os risos se acalmaram - Digo, por que depois de tudo ele simplesmente entregou a tiara pra você assim?

Eu fechei a tampa da caixa, colocando-na na mesinha de canto ao meu lado.

– Depois do ataque que o Afrodite sofreu, ele disse que não queria que ninguém mais se ferisse.

– Inclusive você? – O Aioria indagou em voz alta.

– Aparentemente, até eu – eu falei dando de ombros.

– Bem, isso mostra que ele é uma pessoa melhor do que eu. – Kanon falou. Sua expressão era compreensiva, até um pouco zombeteira.

– Que eu também – Oria logo acrescentou.

Saga apenas esboçou um meio sorriso dirigido a mim.

– Bem, creio que estamos todos de acordo que acabaríamos com o Milo se estivéssemos no lugar dele, mas essa não é a questão.

– O fato – Shion falou mais sério - é que agora temos o que Pandora quer. Apenas temos que decidir como faremos pra que eles pensem que vão conseguí-la.

– E como faremos isso? – Aioria perguntou. Sempre o primeiro se voluntariar.

– _Você_ não vai fazer nada – eu disse, antes que os outros pudessem falar. – Você está noivo. Tem uma mulher em quem pensar, e vai ficar em casa, pra que eu não tenha pesadelos por ser o responsável por ter deixado minha cunhada viúva e meu futuro sobrinho sem pai.

Ele franziu a testa, pronto pra contestar, mas estava em desvantagem numérica. Saga e Kanon rapidamente concordaram comigo. Aioria poderia participar da criação do plano, mas não se envolveria em sua execução, e ponto final.

– A primeira coisa que temos a fazer – Shion começou, andando de cá pra lá – é que Pandora pense que o Milo não desistiu do roubo. Depois temos que arranjar um lugar seguro pra guardar a jóia. Pra segurança dos envolvidos é aconselhável que Pandora não saiba da história da réplica. Nós também precisamos determinar o lugar da entrega... June, me arrume um papel, por favor, e um lápis.

E então a coisa começou.

Nós falamos, discutimos e conspiramos durante horas, elaborando cada detalhe do plano.

No final não seria nada muito diferente da idéia original da polícia: Eu fingiria que sucumbira à coação de Pandora e voltara ao esquema deles, a fim de tranquilizá-los. Os gêmeos guardariam a tiara original em lugar seguro e nada seria dito sobre a existência de uma réplica. Seguindo os planos originais, eu usaria o convite pra entrar no casamento de Camus e pegar a réplica – e, claro, trataria de arrastar o ruivo de lá nem que fosse à força. Não que alguém precisasse saber disso – Depois entregaria a peça ao Kanon que daria seguimento ao antigo plano deles. Dohko faria a entrega – fora difícil, mas ele conseguira convencer Shion disso -, os outros estariam por perto e seguiriam os sinais eletrônicos emitidos pelo rastreador escondido na jóia. Esperavam conseguir prendê-los antes que percebessem o que estava acontecendo.

No fundo até que seria bem simples. Tudo dependia de que eu fizesse bem a minha parte, e que o Dohko se mantivesse bom longe da polícia e recuperasse sua confiança no submundo - Shura e Deba o ajudariam com isso. Provavelmente a parte mais difícil naquilo tudo seria ter que me manter longe do Camus nesse período. Eu não queria, mas todos foram unânimes, e, mesmo eu, tive que concordar que seria mais seguro desse jeito. Fora ingenuidade da minha parte achar que poderia me envolver com ruivo sem que isso representasse um risco pra ele. Pandora não era boba, e obviamente manteria alguém na minha cola.

Uma vez que já estava tudo acertado, Dohko, Shion, a garota e os gêmeos foram os primeiros a ir embora. Precisavam repassar alguns detalhes do plano com o pessoal deles. Deba saiu pouco tempo depois. Estava ansioso para ir para casa e se encontrar com Tessa. Aioria, embora fosse óbvio que quisesse ficar e debater o assunto mais um pouco, também foi forçado a ir. Marin estava esperando por ele também.

Quando já estávamos sozinhos, Shura se acomodou melhor na poltrona, esticando as pernas sobre o pufe, antes de perguntar:

– O que há com esse seu ruivo?

– O que há com ele? – Eu repeti, sentando-me também no sofá outra vez.

– É evidente que ele se interessa por você – ele respondeu.

– Você está enganado. Ele me disse que estaria mais seguro se eu ficasse longe dele – Eu falei, esboçando um sorriso triste.

– É claro que sim – ele disse, como se eu fosse um idiota por acreditar nisso.

Eu franzi o cenho ante seu tom de superioridade.

– E o que você sabe disso? – eu retorqui, irritado. - Você nunca nem se apaixonou antes, não é mesmo?

– Já sim, uma vez. – Seus olhos verdes se tornaram distantes - Ou pelo menos achei que estava. Ela me abandonou, lembra?

Eu lembrava. Aquilo havia acontecido na época em que éramos garotos, ainda. Perdidos no Bronks. Batendo as carteiras dos turistas no porto.

Marina era o nome dela. Uma negra linda. Brasileira – entrara no país ilegalmente junto com Tessa -, postura perfeita, tranças descendo pelas costas, pernas muito compridas e um bumbum de responsa empoleirado em cima delas. Ela nunca tentava esconder o bumbum. Tinha orgulho dele. Eu achava isso fascinante. A vida das garotas americanas que eu conhecia era uma busca constante por métodos pra disfarçar o bumbum e por roupas pra diminuir o bumbum. Outra coisa que me fascinava era forma que ela e Tessa tinham de diminuir os nomes das pessoas. Milo, era Mi; Marina, era Má; Tereza, era Tê. Adorável. A gente aprende muito com outras culturas.

Mas no final o namoro não deu certo. Marina acabou voltando para o Brasil.

– Você era um boêmio incorrigível – eu falei, sendo sincero -. Fico surpreso por se lembrar dela.

– Nunca a esqueci. Você também não esqueceria. – ele disse, sorrindo tristemente.

Não mesmo. Eu sabia disso.

– Não sei o que posso fazer. – eu suspirei desanimado.

– Diga-lhe a verdade quando tudo isso chegar ao fim – espreguiçando-se pra esticar as costas, ele ficou novamente em pé –. E você pode tentar lhe devolver a tiara também quando for seguro. Ele vai apreciar seu gesto. Agora seja um bom anfitrião e me acompanhe até o elevador, sim?

Eu o acompanhei. Quando voltei à solidão do apartamento, servi-me de outra dose de wisky e me estendi no sofá com o copo na mão.

Minha cabeça dava voltas. Ainda estava confuso com todas as informações e descobertas daquela noite. Certamente ia levar algum tempo pra que eu conseguisse assimilar tudo aquilo. Mesmo assim sentia-me bem por ter confessado tudo aos meus irmãos. Era como se tivessem retirado um fardo de cima de mim. Só esperava que nosso plano funcionasse e eu pudesse finalmente deixar o passado no seu devido lugar.

E quem sabe então Camus permitisse que eu lhe explicasse as coisas. Ele poderia até pensar em me aceitar outra vez e talvez começasse a me perdoar. Mas se o Shura achava que a simples devolução da tiara ia fazer com que tudo isso acontecesse... Bem, eu só podia lamentar seu engano. Ele obviamente não fazia idéia do quão teimosa aquela cabeça ruiva poderia ser.

* * *

**Notas:**

1 - Alguns trechos e termos dessa mensagem, foram retirados da série 'Mortal' de J.D. Robb.

* * *

**Olá outra vez, rapidíssimo dessa vez, né? Nem eu tô acreditando, fui ninja XD. É que vcs ficaram aí falando que iam morrer, que sofriam do coração, que iam pular da ponte *tá, ng disse isso XD* daí fiquei com medo de ser processada por assassinato, sabe u.u... Não, não foi nada disso XD, mas foi sim o carinho, o incentivo e todo apoio que recebi de vcs que me estimularam. Vcs nem tem idéia de como me fizeram felizes ^^.**

**Mas então, vamos aos comentários:**

***olha pra cara de quem caiu do caminhão de mudanças e deu de frente com o fantasma do Elvis dos leitores***

**Ok, ok, eu sei, tá bom? EU SEI! Mas o que eu posso fazer se adoro uma teoria da conspiração? É, eu sei que ng esperava por essa, mas eu juro, EU JURO, que as pistas estão todas lá, bonitinhas, desde o segundo ch da história u.u. É tá certo que algumas eram meio que impossíveis de pegar (tipo: o comentário do Milo de que o Mú vivia mudando de país porque vivia com um tio que tinha um trabalho em que ele vivia sendo transferido e que ninguém sabia do que se tratava; ou quando eu fui descrever a arma do Dohko na primeira vez que ele puxa ela contra o Milo e eu perguntei pro meu marido qual arma um policial infiltrado supostamente portaria, e ele disse que uma Gloke com ferrolho oxidado seria uma boa opção; ou o fato da Interpol ter sede em Lyon e o Shion dizer no ch passado que havia tido uma reunião na sede em Lyon, etc), mas outras até que estavam bem claras, vai u.u.**

**E sobre o Dohko, gente, lembram o que eu disse no segundo ch, sobre, pelo fato da fic ser estruturada em POVs, ser importante não se deixar envolver pelo discurso dos personagens, porque não necessariamente o que eles achavam do que estava acontecendo era realmente o que acontecia? *ou algo nesse sentido XD* Então, é isso aí. Vcs se deixaram levar pela opinião do Milo XD. Mas se vcs pararem pra reparar o Dohko realmente nunca fez nada com Milo além das ameaças. Sim, tiveram os episódios com a arma, que já foi explicado.**

**De resto, gente, tudo suposição do Milo. Todas as características de personalidade que foram descritas do Dohko eram características boas, se vcs não repararam. O Milo sempre falava que o Dohko era um homem de palavra (por isso ele ACHAVA que ele ia cumprir as ameaças), bom, ser um homem de palavra é uma coisa boa, não é? XD Milo tb dizia que costumava gostar do Dohko antes, que o Dohko fora como um pai pra ele, e que o Dohko nunca havia se mostrado violento até então (ele começou a, mais uma vez, ACHAR que o Dohko tinha ficado violento por causa das ameaças e do episódio da facada do Shura. Aliás, muita burrice do Milo concluir que o Dohko pudesse estar por trás disso. Afinal o suposto cúmplice do Dohko estava sendo seguido pelo cara que atacou o Shura. Por que uma pessoa que estaria do lado do Dohko e, por lógica, tb do seu cúmplice, ****_seguiria_**** ele? Não faz nenhum sentido, Milo, sinceramente. XD)**

**No mais, eu espero que esteja tudo explicado ao logo do ch, eu tentei ao máximo não deixar nenhum brecha, mas se ainda restar alguma dúvida, algo que eu esqueci de falar, podem perguntar que eu respondo, ok? ^^**

**Sobre a trama maluca que eu criei, algumas coisas e acontecimentos são reais, outros foram inventados por mim. Tudo em uma equilibrada miscelânea XD. Eu fiz uma pesquisinha básica na hora de criar, mas não foi 'a' pesquisa, então qualquer erro apenas encarem como liberdade artística da autora, ok? XD**

**Bom, acho que é isso, praticamente tudo já foi revelado agora, falta só uma coisinha ainda, mas nada de muito importante. E como eu disse qualquer dúvida, perguntem. Eu sei que vcs vão demorar até assimilar tudo isso, mas depois eu quero reviews, ok? XD Não, eu não sou de cobrar, mas puxa, estou curiosa demais pra saber o que vcs acharam da trama toda ^^.**

**Enfim, muito obrigada mais uma vez por acompanharem, por chegarem até aqui comigo, apesar de todas as demoras e percalços, e, claro, meus agradecimentos especiais aquelas pessoas especiais que deixaram seus reviews, pra que eu não me sentisse abandonada, e soubesse que vcs estão sempre comigo (cada review que chegava era um: 'Oh, ela não me abandonou XD') . Então muito, muito, muito obrigada: ****_Axly, Dark. ookami, Washu M, VengeresseLolita, Debora Isaacs, Frozen Lotus, MarciaBS, Eduarda, Camus Aquario e DW03_****; Obrigada mesmo, meninas, eu estou viciada nas reviews de vcs, sabe? Mas um vício bom. Que nem chocolate. Só que chocolate engorda XD.**

**Bjos**

**PS1: Respondendo as reviews que ainda não foram respondidas. Gente, eu optei por responder por aqui tb pra todo mundo que não entrou logado na hora de postar, mesmo tendo conta, pq, na verdade, não sei como vcs preferem que eu responda =D**

**_DW03_****: Huahuahuaha... bom agora vc já está sabendo o que queria, e aí conseguindo colocar o queixo no lugar? XDD. Brincadeira. Obrigada pela compreensão, e não se preocupe que o final chegará com certeza. Valeu pelo toque, e desculpa a falha. Não tem a ver com a reforma ortográfica, não, até porque eu meio que me recuso a aceitá-la e continuo seguido as regras antigas *revoltada mor XD*. É só que eu sempre troco essas coisas mesmo, e meu corretor ortográfico do Word resolveu agora que é americano: só corrige textos em inglês u.u. Eu já fiz de tudo pra alterar o idioma e nada u.u (sim, eu vivo às turras com meu Word XD).Enfim, muito obrigada pela review, fico feliz que esteja gostando e que não tenha desistido da fic apesar de tudo ^^ Bjos**

**_Eduarda_****: Oiê, que bom que vc continua por aqui \o/. Obrigada por não desistir ^^ Sim, quem sabe, né, Dite tenha conseguido, pelo menos ele tentou abrir os olhos do... Seu príncipe? õ.O. Deus, tu não tem amor à vida mesmo, né Mulher? Nesse momento tem um escorpião ciumento do meu lado, de unha em riste, te ameaçando de morte lenta e dolorosa u.u... XDD. Sim, Milo ama o Camus de verdade, mas o ruivinho está tão confuso u.u. Anda Camus, escute as leitoras, larga a sebosa e perdoa logo o Milo! *Depois dessa o grego até te desculpa pelo comentário acima XD* Que é isso, Kanon, escuta ela não. Pode andar semi nú a vontade. Aliás, se vc quiser fazer isso no meu quarto, sinta-se livre tb... huahuahuahua... Mas, né, ele causa tudo isso aí que vc falou mesmo, tadinha da June *ou seria sortuda dela? o.o* XDD. Sim, Milo finalmente resolveu abrir a boca, já não era-se em tempo, né? E eu tb sinto falta do 'jeito Diva de ser'do Dite, mas ele tb sabe ser sério quando precisa ;). Enfim, muito obrigada pela review, que bom que esta gostando da história e fico realmente feliz por não ter desistido ^^. Bjos**

**_VegeresseLolita_****: Huhaahuahua... liga não, na verdade realmente demorou uma vida pra atualizar, mesmo que vc não tivesse perdido o ch 21 u.u... enfim, aqui estamos nós, não é? ^^ E isso mesmo Shion, injustiça isso òó.. vc está sendo... como chama mesmo quando vc tem uma posição de poder daí usa isso pra beneficiar sua família? Tem um nome... bom, não importa, Shion vc está sendo isso. XD E realmente, Kanon, ouça a voz da sabedoria, ignore o Saga, pode continuar de toalhinha que gente deixa. Aliás, se vc quiser tirar ela tb, fique à vontade XDD. June, sua sortuda huahauahua. Ah, vc percebeu que eram os nomes do espectros, que legal! Sim, eu procurei fichas deles na internet pra saber as nacionalidade de cada um e poder lhes dar sobrenomes adequados com a nacionalidade ^^. E, não, isso nem tem relevância na fic, mas eu quis usar os nomes deles mesmo assim ^^. Huahuahua... tadinho do Dite XD. Mas ele é muito fofo e apertável mesmo, eu tenho que concordar, Camus realmente arranjou o melhor amigo do mundo =3. *adorei o 'aspirante a Corleone' XD* Sim, Camusin com ciúme é fofo tb ^^, e hilário XD. Mas é isso aí, Camus, ouve o Dite, desiste e parte pro abraço XD. Bom, já não era-se em tempo do Milo dar uma dentro, não? Mas agora finalmente ele está fazendo as coisas certas ^^. Huahauhau... pois é, no fim o Dohko tava no esquema tb, e Milo nem sabia. Saga e Kanon ficaram bem quietinhos XD. Huahuahau... Tadinho do Aioria, vai desencavar segredo nenhum, não. Já chega de segredos cavernosos nessa família XD Brigadão pela review, querida, pela compreensão, fico feliz que tenha gostado do ch e que não tenha desistido da fic apesar da demora ^^. Bjos**

**PS2: Créditos devidos a: Kathryn Smith, Marian Keys, J.D. Robb.**


	24. Interlúdio: Guia de Pistas

**Olá a todos, em primeiro lugar antes de começarmos, não, isso não é mais um capítulo da história infelizmente u.u.**

**Então que diabos é isso? Vocês devem estar se perguntando XD. Bem, vocês assistem aquele seriado do Sherlock Holmes que passa na BBC? Assistam. É ótimo! A primeira temporada acabou agora ^^. Mas, então, nesse seriado, enquanto o Sherlock explica toda a teoria que levaram a conclusão mirabolante dele no final, eles vão mostrando as cenas em que estavam cada pista que o Sherlock usou no raciocínio. E, gente, é tãaaao legal. Por que a gente fica: Meu Deus estava ali o tempo todo como eu não vi? Ou: Não acredito que ele foi reparar ****_nisso, _****eu não ia ver isso nunca!**

**Certo, e o que isso tem a ver, não é? Bom, tem a ver que baseada nisso, eu construí uma espécie de roteiro de pistas da história pra vocês. Em outras palavras, eu fiz recortes da história reunido todos os fragmentos em que as pistas da trama revelada no último ch estavam escondidas. Eu recortei essas passagens, destaquei as pistas (como no seriado XD), e comentei sobre elas no final de cada uma. Apontando quais eram, falando sobre o que estava implícito ali, e a quais raciocínios se poderia chegar com isso. Enfim, eu estou fazendo o papel do Sherlock aqui \o/... XD, já que não tem nenhum na fic u.u (Tá, tem os gêmeos, e o Shion, mas eles não teriam paciência pra isso XDD)**

**Então pra quem gostar desse tipo de coisa (eu adoro. Gosto de ler Agatha Christie, por exemplo, e sempre que o Poirot – só gosto do Poirot, não da Miss Maple, ela é muito insossa u.u - vai explicar suas deduções brilhantes no final, eu fico voltando as páginas atrás das pistas que perdi XD) e tiver curiosidade de saber onde estavam as pistas fica aqui uma diversãozinha extra pra vocês ^^. E, pra quem não curtir esse tipo de coisa, é só ignorar a postagem e esperar a próxima atualização ^^. Eu provavelmente vou apagar isso depois... ou não... o que acham?**

**Enfim, divirtam-se**

**Bjos**

* * *

**Ch 04 Milo POV**

"_Então eu mal entrei na emergência o Deba já foi falando:_

– **_Parece que tinha outro cara seguindo o sujeito. Foi ele que atacou o espanhol._**

**_O sujeito a quem ele se referia era um cara com quem, eles descobriram, o Dohko vinha se encontrando regularmente nos últimos tempos_**_, e que a gente acreditava podia ter alguma relação com o contratante, se não fosse o próprio. _**_Desde então eles meio que vinham tentando seguir a pista dele_**_. Só que isso andava se revelando uma tarefa bem mais complicada do que a gente tinha pensado. Porque aparentemente era praticamente impossível apanhar o homem. Era quase como se ele se fundisse nas sombras. Meio como se ele se misturasse na multidão, ou sei lá. Quase como se fosse um de nós, sabe. Um ladrão, eu digo. Bom, ex ladrão, no nosso caso. Mas vocês entenderam._

**_E pelo que o Deba tinha acabado de dizer não era só a gente que estava atrás do cara._**_ Então eu perguntei incrédulo:_

– _Outro? – Porque parecia um tanto absurdo que o homem realmente pudesse ter duas pessoas seguindo ele._

_Mas o Deba simplesmente confirmou com a cabeça, bastante convencido, enquanto eu me aproximava do lugar onde o médico dava alguns pontos na perna do Shura._

_E mal o espanhol colocou os olhos em mim já foi despejando:_

– **_Ele perguntou quem havia me enviado. – ele disse. - Com quem eu estava. Eu disse que não era da conta dele, claro, e perguntei quem o mandara. Foi aí que ele se levantou e me atacou. Teria me matado se eu tivesse dado chance_**_. Mas não dei. Corri. Provavelmente deixei um rastro de sangue por onde passei, mas corri o mais rápido que já corri na vida. E finalmente ele perdeu a minha pista. Não acho que conhecesse bem a área._

– _Não entendo. – eu disse balançando a cabeça. Porque eu não entendia mesmo. De onde diabos tinha saído aquele cara? E por que atacar o Shura assim, sem motivo? Aquela violência gratuita me assustava. De verdade. Então eu me lembrei de perguntar:_

– **_E esse cara, quem ele estava espionando? Ele estava seguindo o cúmplice, ou o próprio Dohko?_**

– **_O cúmplice. Com certeza_**_. – ele respondeu fazendo uma careta pro médico que passava alguma coisa com um algodão no corte na perna dele.- _**_O desgraçado veio andando, sei lá de onde, juro. Esgueirou-se pela entrada dos fundos, por entre os latões de lixo, quase antes de eu ter notado que ele estava lá. O Dohko abriu a porta pra ele, vi seu rosto sob a luz que vinha de fora do barracão. Ele estava usando um maldito capuz, por isso só consegui ver seu nariz._**

– **_Claro. – eu disse, irônico. Porque, de verdade, o cara estava sempre se escondendo de alguma maneira. Era quase como se ele estivesse fugindo de alguma coisa, ou não quisesse ser reconhecido, não sei._**

– _Claro.- ele concordou. - Um segundo ou dois depois,- continuou - o outro sujeito apareceu. O que me atacou. Arquejando, como se estivesse seguindo o primeiro cara. O cúmplice do Dohko. Mas se movia sem fazer nenhum ruído. Era um profissional, Milo. Estou certo disso._

– **_E você tem certeza de que nunca tinha visto ele antes? – eu perguntei._**

– **_Ele não era do Bronx. – ele garantiu. - Também não o reconheci do porto, nem de nenhuma das rodas que eu frequentei. E ele não falava como... bem, como qualquer pessoa do subúrbio. Se você quer saber, eu nem acho que ele seja americano. Mas ele era bom. Era danado de bom."_**

**Pista:**

**1 -** O Dohko estava agindo em cooperação com um cara misterioso que, por algum motivo, não queria ser identificado.

**2 -** O tal cara estava sendo seguido por um homem (estrangeiro provavelmente) violento, o que deixava implícito que provavelmente haveria mais de um 'bandido' nessa história, porque a polícia não seria violenta gratuitamente e um aliado do Dohko não precisaria seguir seu 'cúmplice'.

**Cha 05 Milo POV**

"_O de sempre, claro, era o tio dele._**_ Porque o Mú era órfão desde pequeno, sabe. E vivia com um tio lá dele. Até aí tudo bem. O problema é que o cara tinha um trabalho super esquisito, que ninguém (pelo menos nenhum de nós) nunca entendeu muito bem do que se tratava, e vivia sendo transferido de país pra país"._**

**Pista:**

Aqui, na verdade, a pista era mais uma informação pra ser guardada e quem sabe usada posteriormente, quando o Shion aparecesse na história. A informação, óbvio, era de que o Mú tinha um tio, que tinha um trabalho misterioso. Eu imaginei que vocês pensariam que poderia ser o Shion o tal tio, quando ele aparecesse, por causa da relação deles no universo original de Saint Seiya. XD

**Ch 06 Camus POV**

"– **_Lembrei! – Um dos gêmeos, o tal Kanon se eu não estava enganado, que vinha permanecendo em silencio até então, de repente exclamou alto, atraindo a atenção de todos na mesa._**

– **_Eu sabia que já tinha visto seu nome em algum lugar! – ele disse olhando entusiasticamente pra mim. Que apenas o encarei de volta assustado._**

_(...)_

– **_Camus Lefevre Chevalier, é claro. – ele continuou entusiasmado. – Tinha uma reportagem sobre você na revista Money o mês passado, não tinha?_**

_É, de fato, tinha sim. Por causa de uns fundos quaisquer que eu andei aplicando lá na empresa, e, bom, pelo fato de eu ser vice-presidente aos 25 anos de idade, é claro. Mas isso, como vocês sabem, não era realmente grande coisa, considerando-se que o meu pai era um dos donos e tudo._

_(...)_

**_De qualquer forma, por que exatamente um cara que tem Milo Scorpion como irmão ficaria surpreso por alguém ter aparecido em uma reportagem? Sinceramente, não fazia muito sentido, fazia?"_**

**Pista:**

Outra pista meio improvável de ser pega, mas enfim, a pista era o raciocínio do Camus, de: Por que alguém que tem Milo Scorpion como irmão ficaria surpreso por alguém ter aparecido em uma reportagem?

**Ch 09 Milo POV**

"– **_E foi um único tiro ou atiraram várias vezes? _**_– eu voltei no assunto, tentando me distrair daquele pensamento._

– **_Apenas um_**_ – ele falou, acompanhando meu raciocínio - a bala entrou bem aqui – ele apontou para uma área logo abaixo do coração._

_(...)_

**_Segundo ele o garoto sobrevivera à custa da providência e graças à intervenção milagrosa de sua noiva, que, colega de faculdade do rapaz, passava pelo campus justamente no momento do acidente, chamando socorro e acionando prontamente as autoridades._**

– **_E conseguiram descobrir o motivo do ataque?_**_– eu perguntei._

**_Ele balançou a cabeça._**

– **_A policia acredita em tentativa de latrocínio_**_. De acordo com eles o ladrão teria se assustado com a chegada da Sa... digo, da minha noiva... e fugido sem terminar o ato._

**_Latrocínio? Aquilo me parecia um tanto estranho. Mesmo sendo um Chevalier, e estudante de Harvard e tudo, o que um aluno universitário poderia carregar de tão valioso que justificasse um latrocínio? Não, se o interesse do cara fosse dinheiro, um sequestro teria sido muito mais efetivo._**

_Eu convivera por tempo suficiente naquele meio, no entanto, pra saber que seqüestradores raramente atiram naqueles que pretendem sequestrar. Assim como eu também sabia que ladrões comuns quase nunca têm acesso à boas armas. Sim, porque o ataque havia acontecido dentro do campus de Harvard, no mínimo o cara tinha que ter usado um silenciador._

**_Não, a pessoa que atirara no garoto definitivamente não era um sequestrador, tampouco um assaltante qualquer._**_ E não apenas por ter atirado na vítima ou por ter pronto acesso a uma pistola com silenciador, mas porque _**_ele tinha habilidade para lidar com ela. E, mais do que isso, ele respeitava a arma que tinha e a mantinha em bom estado. Caso contrário, aquele garoto não estaria vivo hoje pra contar a história. A ferrugem acumulada no interior da cano da arma teria dado cabo do rapaz com a mesma eficácia com que o tiro o faria. Sim, o atirador tinha prática, e não era pouca. O tiro parecia ter sido preciso, calculado e limpo. Um pouco baixo, talvez. Quase como se houvesse errado seu alvo de propósito._**

**Pista:**

**1 – **A chegada um tanto quanto providencial demais da Saori exatamente no momento que o Hyoga precisava ser socorrido.

**2 –** A pessoa que atacou Hyoga era alguém que manjava de armas, tinha muita habilidade e prática com elas, e sabia o que estava fazendo.

**3 –** O atirado talvez tivesse errado seu alvo de propósito. Então a intenção do atirador talvez não fosse realmente matar o Hyoga, mas apenas feri-lo.

**Ch 13 Hyoga POV**

"**_Então, algo estranho aconteceu. Eu me lembrei do olhar daquele detetive quando eu lhe disse que fora o Seiya que me levara àquela boate onde nós conhecêramos o Radamanthys._**_ Não que fosse culpa dele. Ele não sabia. Nenhum de nós sabíamos. Quem iria imaginar que o homem era um bandido procurado e que tentaria me matar?_

**_Porque fora ele. Ele atirara em mim no campus da faculdade. Ele pensou que eu estava desacordado, mas não estava, ainda não. Eu podia estar bêbado, mas ainda a me lembrava dos olhos dourados examinando meu rosto enquanto eu estava caído. Ele checara meus sinais vitais e então, inexplicavelmente, partira. Ele poderia ter terminado o serviço se quisesse, mas simplesmente fora embora._**

**_Eu omitira esse fato durante a investigação em Boston_**_. Não que eu quisesse mentir pra polícia, não é isso, eu apenas não queria decepcionar meu irmão. Ele sempre fora o mais próximo que eu tivera de uma figura paterna, depois que a minha mãe fugiu, e nosso pai mergulhou no trabalho. Eu não queria que ele soubesse o quanto eu fora idiota. Que tolo irresponsável eu era, que frequentava boates duvidosas e se embebedava com desconhecidos. E, claro, eu não queria comprometer o Seiya. Porque realmente não era culpa dele. Não mesmo._

_Só que de algum modo, quando eu alcancei à rua em que meu futuro cunhado alugara um apartamento, em vez de apertar o interfone pra que o porteiro rabugento me deixasse entrar, eu me escondi numa ruela. Fiquei ali, em pé, ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego._

_(...)_

_Por um momento eu quase saí da ruela úmida, e estive a ponto de acenar para o carro e me sentar ao lado do meu velho amigo. Porque aquilo não podia ser possível. Simplesmente não podia. _**_Nós éramos amigos. Quase parentes. A irmã dele ia se casar com o meu irmão, pelo amor de Deus! Por que ele ia querer me matar? Ele estava lá, em Harvard, quando eu estava à beira da morte. A irmã dele me salvara. Era ridículo pensar que ele pudesse querer me ferir._**

_Mas, no último instante, eu mergulhei de volta na travessa escura. O táxi passou numa rapidez arriscada pela rua, que mesmo àquela hora ainda fervilhava de gente. Eu os deixei ir com o coração batendo forte nos ouvidos, como se me dissesse: 'Idiota, idiota, idiota...'_

**_Eu não sabia dizer o que havia por trás da expressão daquele detetive na manhã em que eu pronunciei o nome de Radamanthys, mas a lembrança parecia fazer com que um bloco de gelo se formasse no meu estômago._**

**_O Shun decidira que se eu não queria contar a verdade ao meu irmão devia ao menos procurar a polícia. Quando eu mencionei o nome do meu agressor, contudo, nós fomos diretamente encaminhados pra divisão de investigação especial. 'Nós já estamos atrás dele há algum tempo.' Dissera um dos detetives. 'Não vai se fácil botar as mãos nele. Nós vamos precisar de uma boa armadilha.' O outro, que se parecia exatamente com o primeiro, completou, me entregando um cartão. 'Entre em contato se ele voltar a aparecer'._**

**_Mas ele não estava na multidão naquela noite. Eu o teria reconhecido imediatamente. Não, não fora o Radamanthys que atirara em mim dessa vez. Mas provavelmente fora alguém que trabalhava pra ele._**_ Eu tinha tanta certeza disso como tinha de não ter conseguido ouvir o latido do cachorro parado no outro lado da rua, com a boca abrindo e fechando sem parar, mas sem nenhum som, enquanto acuava um gato no telhado. _**_Radamanthys mandara alguém pra me matar._**

**_E o Seiya estava bem atrás de mim enquanto eu subia no táxi. Bem atrás_****...**

**_Não. Era impossível. O Seiya não. Ele não tinha atirado em mim. Não podia ser._**

**_Ou podia?"_**

**Pistas:**

**1 – **Fora Radamanthys quem atirara no Hyoga em Harvard. Hyoga não contara isso pra polícia durante seu depoimento em Boston, e provavelmente pra ninguém mais além do Shun.

**2 –** Fora Seiya quem 'apresentara' Hyoga ao Radamanthys.

**3 –** Radamanthys achara que Hyoga estava desacordado, portanto pensava não ter sido reconhecido.

**4 –** Hyoga procurara a polícia por influência do Shun ao voltar para NY e foi encaminhado até os gêmeos (no departamento de investigações especiais) quando mencionou o nome de Radamanthys.

**5 –** Os gêmeos disseram que já estavam atrás de Radamanthys há algum tempo.

**6 –** Tudo indicava que fora Seiya o responsável por esse segundo tiro disparado contra Hyoga.

**7 –** Hyoga estava certo de que quem disparara o tiro estava à mando de Radamanthys. Então, Seiya trabalharia pra Radamanthys?

**8 –** Seiya e Saori são irmãos.

**Ch 14 Afrodite POV**

"_Além disso, eu achava que ela _(Saori)_ também nem gostava dele _(Camus)_ de verdade. Era mais uma questão de status, sabe. _**_Que mulher não ficaria deslumbrada pela possibilidade de ter um príncipe como marido?_**_ Bom, não um príncipe exatamente reconhecido, já que os franceses foram bem eficientes em eliminar a maior parte da sua aristocracia há mais de duzentos anos, mas mesmo assim._

**_É que no caso dele, especificamente, parece que um de seus antigos antepassados foi muito bem sucedido em escapar da 'Dona Guilhotina'. Trocando de nome, e fugindo as pressas pra Inglaterra. Parte da família conseguiu retornar a França anos depois, se restabelecendo ali, e até recuperando (em troca de uma pequena fortuna) um dos muitos castelos que eram da família_**_._

_Um lindo Château no Vale do Loire (que custa mais de cem mil euros ao ano de imposto ao governo francês), a cerca de 6 horas de carro de Paris, com um vinhedo próprio, que infelizmente não é muito produtivo. _**_E que, claro, ele irá herdar, junto com vários outros objetos de valor inestimável que um dia pertenceram à coroa francesa. Sabe aquela tiara que ele ofereceu a Saori como presente de noivado? Adornou a fronte de Diana de Poitiers e Catarina de Médice. Passada, depois, de geração à geração. Peça de museu. Totalmente de incrível!(1)"_**

**Pistas:**

**1 – **Camus é um Príncipe (descende da família real francesa)

**2 –** A tiara é uma jóia da coroa francesa que pertencera a rainha Catarina de Médice. Logo, fica implícito o alto valor histórico da peça.

**3 -** A jóia é artigo de museu.

**Ch 18 Milo POV**

"_Assim foi somente pra concluir as coisas que eu encontrei a porta aberta quando cheguei ao meu apartamento, e o local todo revirado._

_'Dohko', eu mal tive tempo de pensar antes de entrever o sutil movimento às minhas costas. Então senti a fria lâmina de aço contra a garganta._

– **_Onde ela está? – perguntou a voz atrás de mim, segurando a lâmina. Não era a voz do Dohko. Quem quer que fosse parecia ser mais jovem do que ele e tinha um sotaque que eu conhecia muito bem. Era grego, das ilhas. Alguma coisa ali na costa da Turquia, talvez Rhodes ou Chipre_**_._

_Eu fiquei imóvel._

– _Onde está a tiara? – o homem perguntou outra vez, aumentando a pressão da lâmina contra o meu pescoço._

**_Então o Dohko mandara alguém em seu lugar dessa vez? Eu pensei. Isso era estranho, não parecia do seu feitio perder a chance de me aporrinhar pessoalmente._**

– _Não está comigo. – Eu disse._

_O silêncio que se seguiu a essa afirmação foi tão denso que eu quase poderia tocá-lo._

– _Simplesmente isso. – eu repeti - Não está comigo._

_A pressão contra a minha garganta aumentou mais um pouco. Eu permaneci parado. A lâmina já havia me cortado, e eu podia sentir o sangue escorrendo pelo pescoço._

– **_Você está mal informado, cara. – eu falei outra vez - Eu já disse pro Dohko que estou fora. Eu não peguei aquela maldita tiara, nem pretendo._**

_O som de um telefone seguido pela porta da frente sendo aberta no apartamento ao lado, fez com que ele me soltasse, empurrando-me de bruços contra uma das poltronas tombadas._

**_Com algum esforço eu consegui me voltar para olhá-lo, mas ele usava uma máscara de esqui de forma que tudo o que eu pude ver foram seus olhos. Eles eram verdes e gelados._**

– **_Obrigado pela informação, Scorpion. – ele disse sarcástico_**_– Melhor cuidar desse corte. – ele fixou o olhar no meu pescoço, de onde ainda saía sangue - Não vai querer cair de cama com uma febre, não é?_

**_Então, com agilidade impressionante, se esgueirou pela saída dos fundos e simplesmente desapareceu da mesma forma como havia chegado, ao mesmo tempo em que eu ouvia os passos apressados do meu novo vizinho, o Shiryu, ecoarem no corredor social, em direção às escadas."_**

**Pistas:**

**1 – **O partamento do Milo é invadido por um estrangeiro jovem, de olhos verdes, segundo Milo provavelmente proveniente de Rhodes, Turquia ou Chipre.

**2 –** O homem quer saber onde está a tiara (Atente ao fato de que Milo havia acabado de informar Dohko que desistira do roubo).

**3 –** Milo presume que o cara está ali por ordem de Dohko, mas, mesmo ele, estranha o fato do Dohko ter mandado alguém no seu lugar dessa vez, pois diz que isso não é comum dele.

**4 –** Milo informa ao estranho não está com a tiara, que desistira de roubá-la e o estranho agradece a informação.

**5 –** Passos apressados do Shiryu são ouvidos no corredor logo após a saída do estranho. (Estaria o Shiryu perseguindo o cara?)

**Hyoga POV**

"– **_Está falando do Seiya, não está? – eu perguntei. – Não, não balance a cabeça. Eu sei que foi ele_**_. Soube no momento em que a arma detonou perto do meu ouvido. Ele tentou me matar – Por incrível que pudesse parecer, minha voz não tremeu nem um pouco dessa vez ao dizer isso. Talvez eu já estivesse me acostumando._

_Ele balançou os ombros de leve como resposta._

– _Não. – eu falei – Não precisa me tratar como criança. _**_Fui um idiota. Vejo isso agora. Ele se sentiu mal na primeira vez, quando Radamanthys atirou em mim em Harvard. Porque de certa forma foi culpa dele, por ter me levado àquele lugar. Ele sabia o que eles estavam planejando. Sabia muito bem. E então se culpava._**

– _Acho que sim – foi tudo o que ele disse, e de modo suave._

_Eu o ignorei._

– **_Mas então ficou claro que pra eles eu significava um risco, não é? Por causa do que eu sabia. Eu fui estúpido de ter comentado com o Seiya no jantar de Ação de Graças que estava consciente naquela hora. Que reconhecera Radamanthys. Eles perceberam que eu poderia falar. Não apenas sobre o envolvimento do Seiya, mas sobre como Radamanthys tentara me matar. Então, resolveram se livrar de mim._**

– **_Se isso lhe servir de conforto_**_ – Saga falou, dando uma mordida no sanduíche em seu prato antes de beber um gole do chá -, _**_não tenho a impressão de que seu amigo tenha gostado da incumbência. Quero dizer, matar você. Acredito que ele estava fazendo aquilo porque os próprios interesses, quem sabe a própria vida, estava em risco._**

_(...)_

_E então parou de falar quando seu telefone começou a tocar._

– _Oi, Kan. – eu o ouvi atender._

**_O que quer que o Kanon tivesse falado ele não pareceu gostar a considerar a súbita mudança de expressão em seu rosto._**

– _Certo... Eu entendi, Kan, você sabe o que fazer... - Ele relanceou rapidamente o olhar na minha direção, e o inglês imediatamente deu lugar ao grego em que eles sempre falavam quando não queriam que eu entendesse._

**_Meu cérebro só conseguiu distinguir as palavras 'Milo', e 'proteção', antes de se perder outra vez nos próprios dilemas_**_."_

**Pistas:**

**1 – **Foi realmente Seiya quem atirou no Hyoga no Natal.

**2 –** Seiya estava mesmo 'trabalhando' pra Radamanthys.

**3 –** Seiya atirou em Hyoga por que este lhe contara na noite de Ação de Graças que reconhecera que havia sido Radamanthys quem atirara nele em Boston. Ou seja, Radamanthys nem Seiya sabiam disso até tal data.

**4 –** Saga diz acreditar que Seiya fizera isso porque seus interesses ou sua vida estavam em risco. Ou seja, Seiya estaria sendo chantageado por Radamanthys por algum motivo.

**5 –** Hyoga escuta Saga ao telefone com Kanon, falando alguma coisa sobre 'Milo' e 'Proteção". Então Saga e Kanon já estavam sabendo das encrencas do Milo? Afinal, por que outro motivo eles estariam preocupados e falando sobre proteger ou dar proteção ao Milo?

**Milo POV**

"_Ele_ (Kanon) _deu de ombros, retribuindo o sorriso. Então pareceu se lembrar de algo._

– _Ah é, eu já ia me esquecendo. – ele disse - A criada encontrou isso caído debaixo do sofá no seu quarto. Nós presumimos que fosse seu._

**_Ele tirou um grande envelope pardo de dentro do casaco e o estendeu pra mim._**

**_Eu o reconheci imediatamente. Tratava-se do envelope com o tal convite de casamento da Srta. Kido que o Dohko me entregara, naquela manhã de Natal._**

_Eu engoli em seco e o encarei de maxilares cerrados, para não ficar de boca aberta. Então forcei um sorriso._

– _Obrigado – disse apanhando o envelope._

**_Ele sorriu também, piscando enigmático pra mim, e então partiu. Eu fiquei me perguntando se ele sabia de alguma coisa, mas o envelope ainda estava lacrado como quando eu o recebera."_**

**Pistas:**

Mais uma vez o objetivo era levantar a questão do quanto exatamente Saga e Kanon sabiam daquela embronhada toda, e quem sabe cogitar uma relação com o Dohko. Afinal, por que Kanon dera aquela piscadinha enigmática? Então ele sabia o que estava no envelope que o Dohko entregara ao Milo, mesmo sem tê-lo aberto? Como?

**Ch 19 Seiya POV**

"– **_Por que eles a querem, afinal?_**_ – Eu perguntei depois de um tempo._

– _'Quem' quer o 'que', Seiya? – Ela perguntou enfastiada, sem desviar os olhos da própria imagem refletida._

– **_Pandora. A tiara._**_ – eu respondi impaciente._

– _Sei lá, - ele deu de ombros - o que isso importa?_

– **_Não sei, Sao, é estranho. E essa carta de doação ao museu que eles te fizeram escrever?_**

– _O que foi, querido? – ela olhou pra mim através do espelho - Deu a grandes pensamentos, agora? Você nunca foi disso._

– **_Eu só acho estranho, só isso. _**_– eu falei -_**_ E você não vai ter que devolver o dinheiro do seguro quando a jóia estiver no museu?_**

_(...)_

– _Não se preocupe – ela falou outra vez. – Sao-chan tem tudo sob controle. _**_Você vai agir conforme o combinado, eu vou me casar com meu rico príncipe, a tiara desaparecerá misteriosamente, nós nos livramos de Pandora e da máfia. Saldamos as dívidas da família, colocamos as mãos no dinheiro do seguro, e, de quebra, ainda salvamos a Fundação. Então eu me divorcio, saio do casamento como uma mulher rica outra vez, nós nos casamos em segredo em Toscana e tudo sairá como planejamos._**

_(...)_

_Eu apenas balancei a cabeça. Como iria lhe contar? Como dizer que não podíamos continuar com aquilo? Que havíamos sido descobertos? Como fazer isso sem assustá-la, ou sem que ela me achasse um fraco, um perdedor? Sem que ela deixasse de me amar? Eu não queria perder o seu amor. _**_Eu a amara desde o primeiro momento em que pusera olhos nela, quando tínhamos dez anos e o Senhor Kido me tirara daquela instituição pra onde me levaram, depois que meus verdadeiros pais me abandonaram, me dera seu sobrenome e me levara pra uma casa._**_ Quando ela me sorrira pela primeira vez e eu pensara que jamais havia visto nada tão lindo. Eu a amava._

**_Então o que mais poderia fazer quando voltara ao Japão há dois anos e descobrira a empresa e a fundação afundada em dívidas, todos os patrimônios da família comprometidos após a morte dos nossos pais?_**_ A Saori não sabia viver sem dinheiro. Nunca soubera. Nós teríamos que deixar a faculdade, não havia mais como nos manter em Boston, os cobradores não paravam de bater às nossas portas, e o nosso avô não tinha mais condições mentais de dirigir os negócios. Alzheimer, fora o que o médico diagnosticara._

**_Mas o pior fora descobrir que no desespero nosso falecido pai havia se envolvido com negócios ilícitos atrás de empréstimos arriscados: a fundação estava agora nas mãos da máfia. E a máfia japonesa costuma ter um jeito muito peculiar de cobrar suas dívidas. Nossa própria segurança estava ameaçada._**

**_Então aquele homem apareceu: Wyvern era como o chamavam, 'o juiz'. Ele tinha contatos dentro da máfia, e de alguma forma parecia saber tudo sobre nós. Sabia onde morávamos, os lugares que frequentávamos, onde estudávamos, com quem saíamos e com quem tínhamos conhecimento na universidade._**_ Com a autoconfiança de um homem de vinte anos, eu me metera nisso sem querer, atraído inocentemente, como um cordeiro indo pro abate. Bem, talvez não de modo tão inocente assim. Cordeiros, obviamente não se envolviam com organizações criminosas._

**_Mas a proposta de Wyvern havia sido irresistível. Eles só queriam a tiara, ele havia dito, e todas as nossas dívidas seriam perdoadas. Era um plano simples. Nós não fizemos perguntas. Você não faz perguntas à um homem como Wyvern._**

**_E por algum tempo, não havia sido um mau arranjo. Nós também sairíamos com um bom dinheiro no final de tudo. O suficiente pra viver bem pelo resto da vida._**

_Eu não gostava muito da idéia de ter que dividir a Saori com outro homem, é claro, mas a verdade é que eu já havia me acostumado a isso. Em um relacionamento tão pouco convencional quanto o nosso eu não podia cobrar fidelidade dela. Bastava-me que o seu coração fosse exclusivamente meu, e ele o era._

_Mas o futuro seria diferente. _**_E finalmente eu via um futuro pra nós. Nós nos casaríamos em algum país distante e poderíamos ser enfim como qualquer casal normal. Pandora teria a tiara, nós teríamos nossa liberdade,_**_ e todos viveriam felizes para sempre. Bom, talvez não todos. O Hyoga teria que se machucar um pouco no processo, e o irmão dele talvez pudesse sair magoado, mas não se pode ter tudo, não é?._

_E estava correndo tudo melhor do que eu esperava, _**_a Saori conquistara o francês, e conseguira a tiara, eu soubera nas docas do velho chinês que diziam ter trabalhado com o Ladrão Fantasma - eu me lembrava do caso do Ladrão Fantasma dos jornais. Ele era tudo o que nós precisávamos, pra conseguir o dinheiro do seguro e afastar qualquer suspeita. -, até a noite em que me mandaram eliminar o Hyoga._**

**_Ele reconhecera o juiz, e era uma ameaça aos planos agora. Eu provavelmente não deveria ter comentado sobre o que ele me contara na Ação de Graças, mas tive medo. Medo do que ele poderia fazer, do que poderia dizer... e a quem._**_ Mesmo assim, eu não queria fazer aquilo, nunca quis atirar nele. Eu fizera muitas coisas ruins, é verdade, mas matar uma pessoa? Meu Deus, eu nem gostava de armas! Mas ninguém em sã consciência questiona uma ordem de Pandora._

**Pistas:**

**1 – **Seiya e Saori são irmão adotivos e amantes.

**2 –** A Corporação Kido estava afundada em dívidas e nas mão da Máfia.

**3 –** Radamanthys, também conhecido como 'o juiz', procura Seiya através de da máfia.

**4 –** Radamanthys parece saber tudo sobre Seiya e Saori, incluindo onde estudam e com quem mantém contato na faculdade. Fica implícito então que Radamanthys sabia também da amizade de Seiya com Hyoga.

**5 –** Radamanthys faz uma proposta a Seiya de que ele lhe conseguisse a tiara (que pertence ao irmão de Hyoga) em troca do perdão das suas dívidas com a máfia.

**6 –** É Seiya quem contrata Dohko pra que o Ladrão Fantasma supostamente roubasse a tiara.

**7 –** Seiya dá a entender que a Saori conquistar o Camus era parte do plano pra conseguir a tiara.

**8 –** Seiya confessa que foi realmente ele quem atirou em Hyoga, por ele ter reconhecido Radamanthys e à mando de Pandora. Também diz, na conversa com Saori, que quem quer a tiara é Pandora. Então quem é Pandora? Radamanthys trabalha pra Pandora?

**9 –** Seya ainda diz que '_eles'_ teriam feito a Saori escrever uma carta de doação ao museu. E depois fala sobre quando a jóia estivesse no museu. Então Saori doaria a tiara à algum museu? Por que? E quem são '_eles'_?

PS: Pra que não fiquem dúvidas, o 'eles' aqui obviamente se refere a Pandora, é a dica de que talvez Pandora não seja uma pessoa.

**Ch 20 Kanon POV**

"_– Mesmo quando eu estou certo? – eu sorri._

_– Principalmente nesses casos. – ele foi até a cafeteira sobre a bancada – _**_Estamos lidando com um grupo que não sabe o que é consciência, tem acesso a muitos recursos, habilidades técnicas fabulosas e um gostinho especial por penetrar em sistemas aparentemente seguros._**_ – ao depositar as canecas na escrivaninha, tornou a sorrir – Isso tudo me faz lembrar alguém._

_(...)_

– _Preciso de nomes, Kan. Nomes e dados. Dados dos membros conhecidos: Radamanthys, Zelos, Iwan, Flégias. Dos suspeitos, Valentine, Minos, Lune, Niobe... enfim, de todos. _**_Todos os envolvidos nos atentados vivos ou mortos_**_._

– **_O FBI talvez tenha alguma coisa_**_. Os arquivos devem estar lacrados, mas nada que não possamos dar um jeito. – eu sorri divertido com a óbvia relutância no rosto dele – Isso vai levar algum tempo._

_– Estamos com uma leve pressão em termos de tempo. – ele disse, então suspirou – Certo. Comece logo._

_Eu assenti e me pus a trabalhar nos códigos_**_, enquanto Saga revisava mais uma vez tudo o que já havíamos descoberto sobre Pandora e os atentados._**

_(...)_

– _Pandora Unlimited, Hipnos eletrônicos, Cronos Ltda., Grupo Meikai, - eu suspirei, me recostando na cadeira - nosso cara realmente gosta de simbolismos._

– _E não pára por aí. – meu irmão levantou o rosto dos papéis, os óculos de leitura ainda sobre o nariz. - Wyvern, Basilisco, Harpia, Grifo, Minotauro..._

– _Todas criaturas mitológicas. – eu completei._

– **_A própria referência à Pandora_**_. – ele continuou, levantando-se e se pondo a andar pela sala - _**_A caixa de Pandora é muitas vezes vista como um elemento de destruição._**_ Destruição e reconstrução. _**_De modo que o simbolismo fica bem evidente. 'Os arautos de um novo mundo', 'Os senhores do caos'. Poder e destruição_**_, é claro, mas também um distanciamento entre eles e os mortais. A crença, a arrogância de que eles, ou quem quer que os lidere, têm o conhecimento superior e a habilidade de governar a nós, pobres mortais. Talvez até se importem conosco, à maneira implacável e fria típica dos deuses. _**_Poderão nos usar, como vêem fazendo com o garoto, Seiya, e a irmã dele, sempre que tivermos o potencial de sermos úteis aos seus propósitos_**_. E depois de acabarmos nossa tarefa seremos recompensados ou punidos, conforme acharem mais adequado."_

**Pistas:**

**1 –** Pandora é uma organização, com acesso a muito recursos e habilidades técnicas fabulosas.

**2 –** Pandora está envolvida com alguns atentados.

**3 –** Esses atentados são importantes o bastante pra que justifique o FBI reter informações sobre eles em seus arquivos.

**4 –** Pandora também está de alguma forma associada à destruição e ao caos.

**5 –** Pandora vem usando Seiya e Saori, e também podem usar outras pessoas de acordo com seus propósitos.

**6 – **Pandora aprecia simbolismos.

**Saga POV**

"– _Radamanthys Wyvern, ou Radamanthys J. Hughes, como foi batizado, - ela começou -nasceu na Ilha Fellows na Inglaterra, no dia 30 de Outubro de 1975._

_A imagem de um rosto bonito, másculo, boca bem feita e olhos da cor de wisky foi exibida em uma foto na tela._

– _Eles raramente parecem loucos – eu murmurei._

– _'O Juiz', como é conhecido, - June continuou - veio de uma família solidamente estabelecida no Sul da Inglaterra. Mudou-se com os pais para os Estados Unidos em 1979, e foi naturalizado americano em 3 de fevereiro de 1982. Boas escolas preparatórias, Princeton, administrador na área de ciências. Provavelmente foi preparado pra seguir carreira política. Cumpriu serviço militar na Força Tática Especial em 1993 e _**_trabalhou durante dois anos como atirador de elite para CIA_**_. Não tem irmãos e seus pais já estão mortos._

_(...)_

"– _Você está me dizendo que o FBI fez a casa dele _(Radamanthys)_ ir pelos ares a fim de liquidá-lo e acabou matando sua esposa e sua filha? – eu perguntei incrédulo._

– _A esposa, a filha, dois de seus amigos mais próximos e mais três pessoas ainda não identificadas. – a June respondeu._

– _Mas por quê? - eu estranhei._

– _Olhe só os arquivos, Sa. O FBI estava de olho nele. _**_Ele estava sendo caçado desde que assumiu seu envolvimento com um grupo rebelde dissidente do exército.O governo acreditava que eles tinham ligações com facções terroristas da Espanha, França, Colômbia e Oriente Médio_**_, e que usavam de sua posição pra facilitar a entrada de refugiados políticos no país._

– _E eles tinham? – eu quis saber_

– _Nada ficou provado. – o Kanon falou._

– _Pelo que consta no meu relatório ele havia se escondido, – ela disse - vivia mudando de um lugar para outro. Usava nomes e documentos falsos quando necessário._

– _Com a esposa e a filha? – Eu perguntei outra vez._

– _De acordo com esses arquivos, - foi a vez do Kanon - ele as mantinha sempre em sua companhia. Até que o FBI o localizou, cercou sua casa, entrou e fez o trabalho. Queriam eliminá-lo e desarticular o grupo. Foi o que tentaram fazer._

– _Mas não precisava ser feito desse jeito. – June lamentou._

– _Não. – o Kanon disse – _**_Mas em uma guerra, é muito raro que qualquer dos dois lados pense nos inocentes._**

– _Parece que ele tem motivo pra se revoltar contra o governo, afinal. – eu falei._

– _Com certeza – meu irmão concordou._

– _Mas o que mais nos chamou atenção - a June continuou - foram os nomes que aparecem ligados ao suposto grupo rebelde de Radamanthys. Nomes como Zelos, Valentine, Minos, entre outros._

_Nós nos entreolhamos._

– _E tem mais. – ela prosseguiu - De acordo com os meus dados eles eram liderados por uma pessoa. Embora seu nome não seja mencionado, tudo indica tratar-se de um figurão militar. Aguém de alta patente dentro do exército e da CIA, a quem todos os textos referem apenas por Hades._

_Nossos olhos se cruzaram outra vez._

_Hades, o senhor implacável e invencível da morte. Que sugestivo! Seria ele puxando as cordas por trás de Pandora também? Provavelmente. E se fosse, o que ele queria? O que desejava aquele deus auto proclamado? O que todos os deuses queriam? Adulação, medo, poder e glória."_

**Pistas:**

**1 –** Radamanthys foi atirador de elite da CIA. Confirmando aqui a teoria de Milo de que a pessoa que atirara em Hyoga em Harvard, sabia perfeitamente o que fazia e 'errara' seu alvo, apenas ferindo o loirinho, de propósito.

**2 –** Radamanthys estivera envolvido com um grupo rebelde que o FBI suspeitava ter ligações com facções terroristas da França, Espanha, Colômbia e Oriente Médio.

**3 –** Kanon diz que em uma guerra é muito raro que qualquer dos dois lados pense nos inocentes. Tá, eu sei que essa pista era meio impossível, mas a 'guerra' a que Kanon estava se referindo era a dita guerra ao terror.

**Ch 21 Kanon POV**

Aqui a pista não estava no texto em si, mas no acontecimento narrado.

A pista era óbvia: Pandora gosta de explodir as coisas.

**Ch 22 Saga POV**

"– **_Os secretários de segurança dos países aliados se reuniram ontem em Paris_**_ – o Shion disse - _**_e estiveram conosco na sede em Lyon,_**_ nós estamos com prioridade absoluta nesse caso. A mídia está caindo em cima, mas nossa ordem é pra manter o código 5, o que significa..._

– _Sigilo absoluto. – a June completou - Nada entra e nada sai dessa sala._

_Ele assentiu._

– **_O governo francês está pressionando, querem um relatório sobre a Operação Catarina de Médice_**_ e querem colocar gente deles no caso._

_Eu notei o momento em que os olhos do Kanon se acenderam para logo em seguida se estreitarem, e admirei o controle que ele demonstrou. Aparentemente o comandante também notou, porque logo em seguida disse:_

– _Vocês não gostam muito disso, não rapazes? – ele respirou fundo - Eu posso entender._

– _Não sei se você pode, - meu irmão replicou. Ainda havia raiva nos olhos dele. - _**_Afinal você tirou seu homem de campo quando a coisa esquentou, mas nosso irmão continua na berlinda, não é?_**_ – ele usou um tom enfático e malicioso pra dizer 'seu homem'._

– **_Eu só tirei 'meu homem' de campo_**_ – Shion respondeu usando a mesma ênfase de Kanon - _**_porque não havia mais nenhuma utilidade pra missão em mantê-lo onde estava. Pandora ter sido capaz de chegar até seu irmão é uma mostra de que a posição do nosso agente estava comprometida._**

– **_Pandora nunca devia ter chegado até o Milo._**_ – eu disse desanimado._

– _Não, não devia, - o comandante concordou - eu sinto muito por isso._

_Ele baixou os olhos e suspirou. Nós suspiramos também. Sentir muito não era o suficiente._

– **_Mas agora nós temos o Shiryu pessoalmente encarregado da proteção dele_**_, - continuou, olhando pra frente, pra nós, outra vez - _**_e destacamos quase uma equipe inteira pra ficar de olho no rapaz e no tal ruivo. Não se preocupem, Pandora não vai conseguir chegar a menos de dez metros dele outra vez."_**

**Pistas:**

**1 –** A menção de Shion à reunião de países aliados pra discutir o caso Pandora, e à existência de uma sede em Lyon, eram as pistas que remetiam diretamente a Interpol, e indiretamente a relevância internacional do caso Pandora.

**2 –** Shion diz que o governo francês está pressionando em relação à uma chamada 'Operação Catarina de Médice'. O que é essa tal operação? Catarina de Médice não era aquela rainha francesa a quem o Dite falou que pertencera a tiara do Camus? Será que Operão Catariana de Médice tinha alguma coisa a ver com a tiara, então? Isso significava que Shion, Saga e Kanon, saberiam da relação entre Pandora e a tiara? E por quê o governo francês, entre tantos, era quem estava pressionando Shion? O governo francês teria um interesse maior nesse caso do que o de outros países? E, se sim, por que? (essas eram as questões as quais a pista levantava)

**3 –** Kanon diz que Shion tirara o 'homem dele' de campo, enquanto seu irmão (Milo, por óbvio) continuava na berlinda. Então eles sabiam dos rolos de Milo. E quem seria esse homem de Shion? Dohko?

**4 –** Shion diz que tirou seu homem de campo porque não havia mais utilidade pra missão em mantê-lo ali, e que o fato de Pandora ter chegado até Milo era uma prova de que a posição de seu agente estava comprometida. Então Pandora chegara até Milo? Quando? E o tal homem de Shion estava em uma missão e era um agente? Então se esse homem fosse mesmo Dohko, isso queria dizer que ele era um agente infiltrado?

**5 –** Shiryu, o tal novo vizinho de Milo, é da polícia e estava encarregado de proteger o grego. Bem, então era bem provável que naquela hora ele estivesse mesmo perseguindo o tal sujeito que invadira o apartamento de Milo.

**6 -** Camus também vem sendo protegido.

**Camus POV**

"_Eu congelei._

– _Vous savez? (1)_

– _Sim. – Ele deu um arremedo de sorriso com os lábios repuxados. – _**_Eles queriam garantir que eu soubesse que isso era uma mensagem para o seu grego._**_"_

**Pista:**

O ataque ao Afrodite foi mesmo um aviso, uma mensagem para o Milo. Mas então por que atacaram Afrodite pra isso, e não o próprio Camus? Porque Camus vinha sendo protegido?

* * *

**Então, é isso aí pessoal, espero que tenham gostado de saber onde estavam as ditas pistas (viu? eu disse que elas estavam todas aí ;D... ou quase XD) e até ch que vem ^^**

**Kisses again.**

**PS1: Estou indo viajar amanhã, e só volto depois da semana da pátria, então estarei respondendo os reviews do ch 23 aos poucos depois que eu chegar. Ok? Mas estou amando cada um deles ^^**

**PS2: Gente, um aviso: eu não tenho pretensão de acabar com os atentados terroristas no mundo, tá? Por isso mesmo não criem expectativas de que tudo se resolva de forma perfeita. O final dessa fic no tocante a organização Pandora será ao estilo 'Arquivo X'. Para os que já viram os filmes, ou algum episódio da Série (outra que eu amo de paixão XD) sabem do que eu estou falando: no final, as provas sempre somem misteriosamente, os envolvidos desaparecem, nada pode ser provado... esse tipo de coisa.**

**O que eu posso dizer é que o lance da tiara será resolvido, isso sim, e que Camus e Milo ficarão juntos felizes e seguros. Então sim, vamos ter um final feliz. Mas eu não quero acabar com o terrorismo do mundo nessa história XD. Nem quero que a minha teoria da conspiração deixe de ser uma teoria da conspiração. Nunca foi esse meu propósito. Como sempre acontece em Arquivo X, vai ser aquela coisa de: tudo aponta pra aquilo, mas nada pode ser provado e apenas quem participou da história saberá da provável verdade por trás da teoria. Uma coisa mais ou menos assim XD.**

**Enfim, só achei que era meu dever avisar pra ng ficar achando coisas, ou criando expectativa XDD.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 24**

Camus POV

A tarde estava fria, cinza, com um leve nevoeiro adensando o ar. Os sobretudos eram inúteis, o frio e a umidade pareciam penetrar em cada poro da pele. O nevoeiro era parecido com Milo, eu pensei, enquanto me acomodava no assento do carro. Apesar das precauções que havia tomado, apesar de me acreditar preparado, não conseguia impedir que ele invadisse todos os recônditos da minha alma.

Ele não voltara mais a me procurar depois da noite em que levara o Dite até em casa. Vinte dias se passaram sem nenhum sinal ou palavra por parte dele.

Eu não devia estar surpreso por isso, é claro, nem desapontado, já que havia dito a ele pra ficar longe de mim; assim ele estava apenas atendendo à minha vontade. Devia estar contente,na verdade, e de fato estava, em parte. Minha vida ficara mais simples e prevísivel sem ele. Tinha muito o que pensar naqueles dias, e a última coisa que precisava era de Milo Scorpion desviando minha atenção.

O Hyoga ainda não voltara e isso estava me preocupando. É verdade que aquele amigo dele, o tal Shiryu, ligara nos informando que demorariam mais alguns dias na viagem, mas isso não serviu pra me deixar mais tranqüilo. Mandar recado não era do feitio do meu irmão.

Havia também a recuperação do Dite. Ele estava se recuperando bem. O rosto parecia ter voltado ao normal, a não ser por uns pequenos cortes que ainda não haviam cicatrizado direito e uns restos amarelado de alguns hematomas. Ele dissera às pessoas que levara um tombo no gelo na entrada de casa. Era mais um que mentia pra proteger Milo Scorpion e seus segredos.

E, claro, havia a questão da minha relação com a Saori. Ela voltara ao país no início da semana, e eu precisava resolver a situação do meu iminente casamento. E era esse o motivo que me levava a dirigir naquele tempo pelo trânsito caótico de Manhattan, rumo ao apartamento dela.

Eu me sentia cruel e egoísta pelo que iria fazer, mas tinha que ser honesto. E não me parecia muito honesto casar com alguém sabendo que amava outra pessoa. Mesmo que essa pessoa tivesse apenas me usado pra conseguir uma jóia.

De qualquer forma, seria um problema a menos. E eu certamente apreciaria ter nem que fosse um pouco do meu sossego de volta. Ainda que eu fosse passar boa parte desse sossego, sem dúvida, com o pensamento fixo em Milo Scorpion. Só poderia rezar pra que esses pensamentos torturantes um dia cessassem.

Ou talvez o homem responsável por eles pudesse voltar e me contar por que era um ladrão. Quem sabe pudesse confiar em mim e falar de seu passado. Ou percebesse que, mesmo tendo pronunciado cada palavra com a convicção de que estaria mais seguro longe dele, eu ainda o queria em minha vida.

Isso fazia de mim um idiota? Provavelmente, mas havia dentro da minha cabeça ou talvez em meu coração, uma voz que insistia em dizer que eu não me enganara sobre ele. Não era possível que ele tivesse fingido tudo aquilo. Havíamos compartilhado momentos maravilhosos. Tínhamos rido, brigado, conversado e feito amor. Certamente aquilo tudo não podia ser mentira. Eu não podia ter me enganado tanto. Alguma coisa daquilo que ele me mostrara tinha que ser verdade. E, nesse caso, existia pelo menos uma parte real do homem que eu um dia acreditara que ele fosse.

E esse homem não usava as pessoas e fingia se importar com elas. Ele não as roubava – não sem motivo.

E foi nesse momento que o meu telefone celular tocou.

Eu hesitei com a mão sobre o aparelho, pensando se devia ou não atendê-lo. Acabei atendendo... E quase provoquei um acidente com a voz que ouvi do outro lado.

– Camus? – ele falou naquela voz grave, profunda, que me causava arrepios na nuca.

Eu apertei os dedos no volante. Não tinha idéia do que dizer depois de tê-lo mandado embora daquele jeito. Mas precisava pensar em alguma coisa.

– Bom jour, Milo. – acabei falando. Nada original, eu sei, mas não soava mal.

– É... Bom dia... – ele respondeu de volta, um pouco surpreso. Talvez não esperasse realmente que eu fosse falar com ele.

– Foi bom você ter ligado – eu me adiantei, tomando coragem, enquanto me desviava de uma moto mais à frente e tomava uma buzinada de um AVI atrás. - Eu queria lhe pedir pardon por algumas coisas que disse da última vez que nos vimos.

– Não faça isso. – ele respondeu rápido - Você estava certo quando disse que sua vida estaria melhor sem mim.

Eu estremeci com as minhas próprias palavras sendo-me devolvidas daquela forma, e quase atropelei um ciclista antes de conseguir encostar o carro no meio fio.

– Nunca... eu nunca disse que seria melhor.

– Mais segura, então – ele falou displicente -. De qualquer modo, você estava certo. É melhor... – ele hesitou – é melhor que eu me mantenha afastado de você por um tempo.

Suas palavras poderiam ter me magoado mais se eu não tivesse percebido um tom de contrariedade em sua voz. Ele não estava me dizendo que queria ficar longe, mas que tinha que ficar, que precisava até.

– O que você está planejando? – Eu quis saber.

Ele hesitou outra vez.

– Não posso lhe dizer.

Eu senti um aperto no peito.

– Você ainda non confia em mim.

– Eu... Não posso – ele respondeu com voz fraca

– Entendo. – Minha voz soou fria, muito fria. Eu me sentia vazio. Na verdade, entorpecido. Não conseguia sequer sentir o telefone que tinha na mão.

– Não, não entende. – Sua voz soava como um murmúrio áspero – Não te conto nada porque não posso confiar que você não vá fazer alguma tolice como tentar me ajudar ou... – ele deixou que as palavras se perdessem em seus lábios.

Tentar ajudá-lo? O que diabos ele estava planejando fazer?

– Eu non... – eu tentei negar.

– Você faria isso, sim - ele me interrompeu -, porque é assim que você é. – ele soltou o ar com força. – Você é um cara legal, Camus. Só que a melhor coisa que pode fazer pra me ajudar nesse momento é ficar longe de mim.

Eu segurei o ar e a raiva. Quem disse que eu pretendia ir atrás dele de qualquer forma?

– Claro. – Eu engoli com dificuldade. Sabia que ele devia ter alguma razão assustadora para me dizer aquelas coisas, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele ainda não me dissera a verdade. Só queria saber se um dia confiaria em mim... Então o risco de ficar ouvindo aquela conversa humilhante teria valido a pena. – E foi por isso que você ligou?

– Não. – Ele ficou em silêncio e eu ouvi quando tomou fôlego antes de dizer: - Camus, sei que não tenho direito de te pedir isso, mas preciso que confie em mim... Eu... Eu preciso que espere por mim. Prometo que quando isso terminar te contarei tudo.

Esperar por ele? Eu franzi a testa. E ele ia me contar tudo?

– Vai fazer mesmo isso? – perguntei incrédulo.

– Vou – ele disse com um tom sincero e firme.

Eu ponderei por alguns segundos. Certo, talvez ele não pudesse confiar em mim agora, mas confiaria mais tarde. Eu senti uma ponta de esperança começar a surgir. Então a esperança cessou. Ele não ia me contar nada senão quando aquilo já não importasse. Isso não era confiar em alguém, era?

Eu suspirei.

– Ficarei longe e esperarei que você venha me procurar. – Eu não consegui evitar um tom de amargura.

Ele pareceu sentir meu descontentamento, e sua voz saiu suplicante.

– Você não vai ter que esperar muito tempo, prometo.

Eu balancei a cabeça mesmo que ele não pudesse enxergar meu gesto.

– Non faça promessas, Milo.

– Por que não? – eu quase podia ver a confusão naqueles olhos tão azuis. Eu apertei os lábios.

– Porque eu poderia esperar que as cumprisse.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Eu não era mais capaz de escutar sequer sua respiração do outro lado.

– Isso não está terminado, você sabe. – Garantiu-me então, com sua voz mais grave e segura.

Eu o ignorei.

– Au revoir, Milo - foi tudo que disse antes de desligar o aparelho.

Só quando pousei as mãos no volante outra vez percebi que elas estavam tremendo.

**oOOoOOo**

Seiya POV

– Pelo amor de Deus, Sao – eu falei irritado. – Saia da janela. Alguém vai acabar vendo você aí.

Ela continuou onde estava, olhando os pedestres caminhando na rua lá embaixo.

– Qual o problema? – ela perguntou com aspereza. - Nós somos irmãos, e esse apartamento também é meu, esqueceu? Não tem nada demais que alguém me veja aqui.

– Não nesses trajes – Da chaise onde estava sentado com o pé enfaixado para cima, eu olhava aborrecido para ela. Saori, além das meias de seda bege que terminavam-lhe em uma faixa de renda na altura das cochas, usava apenas a combinação de organdi, tão fina e translúcida que não se podia deixar de ver nenhuma curva. – Você sabe que Madame Bennet fica o dia todo entrando e saindo. Vai ter outro daqueles ataques se olhar pra cima e vir você aí assim.

Ela suspirou e se afastou da janela, sentando-se em uma poltrona ao lado da chaise, aparentemente nem um pouco incomodada pelo fato de que o tecido diáfano deixasse sua nudez tão à mostra. Ao contrário, parecia satisfeita com isso.

– Isso simplesmente não faz sentido pra mim – falou. – Por que tentariam atirar em você se nem chegaram a vê-lo? Tudo o que tinha que fazer era ficar na espreita, esperar Pandora terminar o serviço, livrar-se do corpo da biba louca, plantar umas evidências no apartamento do Milo e telefonar pra polícia. Camus nunca ficaria com alguém que fosse suspeito de atacar seu melhor amigo.

– Eu já te disse, Sao – eu falei, ao que me parecia pela centésima vez. Eu contara essa mentira tantas vezes que já podia fazer isso automaticamente. - O cara simplesmente apontou na minha direção e começou a atirar. Deve ter ouvido alguma coisa, não sei. Tive que fugir correndo, acabei caindo e torcendo o pé no caminho. É uma sorte eu ainda estar vivo.

Eu desviei os olhos, remexendo-me desconfortável. Era óbvio que não podia lhe falar a verdade. Se lhe dissesse que havia perdido a coragem, que sentira o estômago embrulhar com a visão do sangue e tivera que sair correndo dali por conta própria pra vomitar mais adiante, ela me consideraria um fraco, um frouxo.

Eu havia seguido o Afrodite na passagem do ano, como ela mandara. Nós sabíamos dos planos de Pandora pra aquela noite, embora não conhecêssemos seus motivos. Eu tinha largado a moto no acostamento e me escondido quando os carros chegaram. Eu vira quando o loiro fora rendido e arrastado. Vira os golpes, os gritos, o sangue... e então não pude mais. Sentia meu estômago se revirar e ameaçar sair pela garganta. O enjôo, o medo, o horror e o pânico guiavam meus passos. Meu coração batia disparado, minha respiração estava rápida enquanto eu corria no escuro. Eu não vi o barranco. O chão coberto de gelo estava escorregadio. Patinei. Rolei, rolei... e então parei, estendido no chão frio e úmido, e me encolhi de joelhos pra colocar todo o jantar pra fora. Meu tornozelo doía como o Diabo. Talvez estivesse quebrado... Eu não sabia.

Não sei precisar quanto tempo fiquei ali no escuro, com a neve entrando pela minha roupa e o sangue bombeando fortemente em meus ouvidos. Só sei que quando consegui me por de pé novamente e encontrei o caminho de volta não havia nada além da minha moto no acostamento e da Ferrari vermelha do Afrodite abandonada no lugar. Estava acabado. Eu não fora capaz de atender ao combinado com a Saori, tampouco havia feito algo pra ajudar o Sueco. Sim, eu era um covarde. Um fraco. Um frouxo... Mas pelo menos não era um assassino.

Voltando ao presente, eu me mexi mais um vez sobre a chaise. Meu tornozelo não havia quebrado, mas estava doendo muito ainda, por isso tinha que ficar imobilizado, como o médico havia recomendado.

– Você não está me contando toda a história – ela falou num tom queixoso, sem notar meu desconforto – Está faltando alguma coisa em tudo isso. Falta lógica.

– Lógica? – eu disparei - E qual a lógica disso tudo? Por quê Pandora atacaria o Afrodite, pra começar?... E logo em seguida Camus quer marcar um encontro com você pra conversar... – eu suspirei. Não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça. - Estou te dizendo, Sao, ele sabe de alguma coisa.

– Impossível! – ela afirmou, porém já sem a mesma convicção. – É sobre Milo Scorpion, tenho certeza. Ele está apaixonado pelo grego. Juro que está. E é claro que o idiota também por ele. Não se fala de outra coisa. Mas não vou perder essa... Não vou! – ela fixou os belos olhos escuros ameaçadoramente no meu rosto e levantou o dedo indicador no meu nariz - E se você fizer qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa_, para pôr em risco essa partida com meu príncipe, eu mesma vou atirar em você. Juro. E, que Deus me ajude, você pode estar certo de que não sairá dessa só com um tornozelo torcido.

Eu umedeci os lábios.

– Você pode ser muito cruel quando quer, Sao – disse olhando-a admirado.

Ela se inclinou pra frente e correu um dedo pela linha do meu queixo.

– Você não tem a mínima idéia... – murmurou.

O som estridente do interfone soou, vindo da cozinha.

Se alguém a tivesse cutucado com um bastão, ela não teria se levantado tão rápido.

– Bom Deus – gritou, lançando os olhos para ao relógio sobre o console da lareira e começando a apanhar suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão da sala - Cinco horas. – praguejou - Por que ele tem que ser tão pontual?

Então correu para cozinha enquanto se enfiava em suas roupas novamente. Eu a ouvi falando com o porteiro pelo aparelho:

– Sim. Faça-o subir. Faça-o subir imediatamente.

Quando voltou a sala estava impecável outra vez. Recolheu meu pijama do chão e o atirou em minha direção – Vista-se – ditou – E tente não estragar as coisas dessa vez, está bem? Ele é nossa única esperança.

E sem dizer mais nada deslizou até a porta social quando alguns minutos depois a campainha tocou.

Ainda preso em minha chaise, agora já devidamente vestido nos meus pijamas de seda de convalescente, eu suspirei. Saori nunca dissera nada mais verdadeiro.

Camus apareceu com a mesma aparência de sempre, sóbrio e elegante, em seu sobretudo preto, terno marinho e camisa social branca. Eu tive a satisfação de ver a pequena pausa que ele fez na soleira da porta, surpreso com a minha presença ali. Afinal ele havia combinado aquela conversa com a Saori e certamente não esperava espectadores.

Então seus olhos caíram sobre o meu pé enfaixado.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou naquele jeito distante dele.

Eu forcei um sorriso.

– Um tombo, nada sério. Apenas uma torção. – falei displicente e fiz menção de pegar minhas muletas no chão pra me levantar e deixá-los a sós, mas ele me impediu com um gesto de mão dizendo:

– Não precisa se incomodar, a Saori é sua irmã então penso que o que eu tenho a lhe dizer diz respeito a você também.

Eu engoli em seco, o sorriso congelado no rosto: 'Eu sabia - eu pensei -, ele sabe'.

– O médico disse quanto tempo vai levar pra você voltar a andar? – ele falou então.

– Deve estar em condições de atravessar o salão e me conduzir ao altar no dia do nosso casamento – Saori enlaçou o pescoço do ruivo, deixando que seus olhos escuros pousassem calidamente sobre os dele. Era um olhar que deixaria qualquer cara fora de si de luxúria, e certamente devia funcionar do mesmo modo com os Camus Chevalier do mundo. – Não tenha receio, meu amor.

– Bien – ele falou, afastando-a gentilmente de si, e, pra minha surpresa, não parecia absolutamente impressionado com seu olhar sensual –, é sobre isso que vim aqui conversar. E infelizmente receio que o assunto seja um tanto desagradável.

– Desagradável? – Saori disse, como se não pudesse nem imaginar uma coisa assim. Mas seu riso tinha um toque de nervosismo.

– Receio, – ele começou, num tom de desculpa -, que nosso casamento tenha que ser cancelado.

O queixo da minha amada irmã caiu. Aquela certamente não era uma das ocasiões para a qual ela havia praticado uma expressão com antecedência.

– Mas... – Ela tentava se arrancar do estupor paralítico em que as palavras dele a haviam afundado. – Mas os convites... já foram enviados.

– Oui, je sais – ele falou. – E isso é uma pena. Redigi uma carta que vamos mandar aos nossos convidados, é claro. Quanto aos presentes, acho que seria melhor que devolvêssemos...

– Não! – ela gritou de repente, a voz mudando de tom

Ele olhou pra ela com uma expressão surpresa.

– Pardon, mas o que disse?

– Você me ouviu. Você vai se casar comigo na próxima semana, e está acabado.

– Non –. Ele disse, com uma calma admirável – Não, Saori, receio que non.

– Seu... – ela falou ofegante - Você não pode cancelar o casamento... Não pode!

Eu estaria imaginando coisas ou havia naqueles olhos avermelhados um brilho de raiva, verdadeira raiva?

– Na verdade, posso. – ele afirmou.

– Vou processá-lo – disse ela, nervosa. – Na justiça. Por danos morais... por quebra de compromisso.

Ele fez um gesto displicente e disse:

– Esteja à vontade. Isso non importa mais.

– Não importa? – ela atravessou correndo a sala – Como pode dizer isso? É isso que quer? Ver seu nome nos jornais não por causa de alguma fusão brilhante, ou uma negociação bilionária, mas por estar sendo processado por sua ex-noiva?

Ele balançou a cabeça de modo que parecia estar sendo incomodado por um mosquito.

– Non me importo mais – disse ele. – Nada disso me importa. Veja, eu realmente non queria ter que chegar a esse ponto, mas a verdade é que você não pode me processar porque... bem – ele deu de ombros - eu vi vocês, Saori. Eu sei de tudo.

Do que ele estava falando? Ele tinha nos visto? E ele... ele sabia?

Foi como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado em cima de mim. Eu estava atordoado, totalmente atordoado. Meu Deus, então ele realmente sabia! Hyoga ainda devia estar vivo. Vivo e escondido em algum lugar. Devia ter mandado uma mensagem pra ele. Ele deve ter visto a pistola. Estúpido. Estúpido ter falhado! Não, eu não quisera tentar matar o Hyoga. Deus sabia que eu não queria fazer aquilo. Mas tampouco queria ir parar na cadeia. Se ao menos aquele garoto idiota não tivesse tropeçado.

A situação da minha irmã não era melhor do que minha.

– Vo... você... sa... sabe? – ela conseguiu gaguejar.

– Oui – ele afirmou. – Não que eu esteja em condições de culpar você.

Isso era mais do que eu razoavelmente conseguia assimilar. Nós o havíamos enganado, planejamos roubá-lo, tínhamos compactuado com o cara que atirara no irmão dele, eu mesmo havia tentado matar o garoto - o rapaz ainda não tinha voltado pra casa, pelo que eu sabia, e poderia estar vagando pela cidade com um ferimento na cabeça – e ele não se achava em condições de culpá-la?

– O que... que... – ela gaguejou novamente.

Ele estava tirando a aliança do dedo.

– Sim – ele disse. – Sabe, Saori, eu também não tenho sido fiel a você. – Ele colocou o anel numa mesinha, ao lado do abajur. – Eu estou... apaixonado por outra pessoa – ele foi direto. – Sei que agora também non vai me querer mais.

Eu olhei fixamente para o anel. Apaixonado? Camus Chevalier estava apaixonado? E o que isso tinha a ver com tudo aquilo?

Saori parecia ter perdido toda a cor.

– Quem... – as palavras eram pouco mais do que sussurros dissonantes passando por entre os lábios descorados dela – ...por quem?

– Bem – ele disse –, isso não importa. Mas é melhor assim, você non acha? Sei que as pessoas obviamente vão comentar, a sociedade ficará indignada, e isso provavelmente repercutirá negativamente nos negócios. Mas nunca achei mesmo que eu fosse me casar, sabe. E agora você está livre e pode ficar com quem quiser.

– Com quem eu quiser? – ela falou balançando a cabeça. – Ficar com quem eu quiser, você disse?

– Oui, bien sûr – Ele estava completamente calmo, simplesmente prático. - Quer dizer, eu sei que aquilo non passou de um transa, mas... bom... nem é isso que importa, e de qualquer forma eu realmente vi vocês juntos, sabe. Você e... – pela primeira vez ele pareceu hesitar - Milo Scorpion. Naquela festa que nós fomos pouco antes de você viajar, em um divã no andar de cima. Talvez eu devesse ter revelado minha presença, mas me pareceu melhor evitar uma cena naquele momento.

Então era isso. Era disso que ele estava falando quando dissera que sabia de tudo. O alívio tomou conta de mim. Eu quase poderia rir.

Não por muito tempo. Logo outro pensamento começou a se insinuar na minha mente. Ele havia dito que vira Saori com um cara, Milo Scorpion, em uma festa pouco tempo antes dela viajar. Mas não dissera nada. Durante todo esse tempo ele não dissera mais nada. Até agora... E ele havia dito que estava apaixonado... Apaixonado por outra pessoa.

A tiara. Era só nisso que eu conseguia pensar. A tiara que seria da Saori com o casamento. A tiara que nos livraria da máfia, de Pandora... e todo o dinheiro em que colocaríamos as mãos com ela.

Eu sentia as coisas começando a afundar lentamente.

Minha irmã parecia paralisada.

Ele se virou pra sair.

– Espero que non haja nenhum mal entendido sobre isso, Sao. Eu realmente fui por algum tempo muito afeiçoado a você. E, apesar de tudo, gosto de pensar que você também sentia o mesmo por mim.

Parecendo finalmente perceber o que estava acontecendo, Saori lançou-se sobre ele, segurando-o pela manga do casaco, e gritou:

– Você não pode fazer isso! Pense no que está fazendo, querido. Eu... salvei a vida do Hyoga. Se não fosse por mim, seu irmão teria morrido.

Por um instante, eu podia jurar que alguma coisa passou por aqueles olhos estranhos dele. Culpa. Eu tinha certeza. E mais uma vez a sensação de alívio me invadiu. Nós tínhamos ganho. Nós ganháramos. Mas então a culpa desapareceu e foi substituída por aquela curiosa máscara desprovida de emoção.

– Sim, você salvou a vida do Hyoga – ele disse calmamente, - E sempre lhe fui grato por isso. E é por essa mesma razão que non posso me casar com você. Porque acho que você merece muito mais do que... bem, do que um homem que non ama você.

Ela piscou um tanto surpresa por notar que algumas lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos. Realmente. Lágrimas! Saori não chorava desde que nossos pais morreram, e mesmo assim só porque percebera que não havia mais ninguém a quem ela pudesse pedir dinheiro toda semana.

Provavelmente sentindo que essas lágrimas eram boas demais pra ser verdade, ela deixou escapar um soluço alto e começou a chorar.

– Eu não me importo – falou, em pânico, ainda segurando firmemente na manga de seu casaco -. Não importa que você não me ame, nem o que você fez... ou com quem. Eu te quero de volta. Ainda quero você.

– Ah... – ele fez, levantando as sobrancelhas, como se ela tivesse simplesmente dito algo interessante.

Saori achou que isso era demais. Esqueceu as lágrimas e se endireitou, soltando o casaco dele.

– É isso mesmo, querido... – nesse momento suas pálpebras cerraram sugestivamente, e sua voz se transformou num murmúrio – afinal, você me pertence. E a verdade é que... bem, sem querer parecer grosseira, mas você nunca vai conseguir ninguém melhor do que eu, você sabe. Você será humilhado, se tornará motivo de riso quando essa sua paixonite vier à tona. Ninguém vai querer você. Mas eu quero, sempre vou querer.

Os olhos dele – aqueles malditos olhos reprovadores – estavam frios.

– Mas eu non quero você – ele disse decididamente.

E sem outra palavra, deixou a sala.

Saori ficou estática encarando a porta fechada. Ela estava, de fato, chocada. Aquilo sem dúvida era um golpe em seu orgulho feminino. Então voltou-se pra mim com o rosto em fúria.

– A culpa é sua! – gritou. – Seu idiota! Seu completo idiota!

Eu fiz um esforço pra me levantar, movendo a perna ferida com cuidado, e fui coxeando até a janela. Sentia que precisava de um pouco de ar.

– Ele viu você, Sao... – eu falei - com outro cara. Com... Meu Deus, com Milo Scorpion!

– Eu ouvi. Não sou surda. – ela despejou - Deus, como você pode ser tão imbecil? Se você tivesse feito o que eu lhe disse pra fazer, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Mas não. Você tinha que fugir, arrebentar o pé, e acabar com a nossa única chance de por um fim nessa paixonite estúpida do meu ex noivo!

– O que quer dizer? – Eu a interrompi rispidamente.

– Você é tão inocente, amado – ela balançou a cabeça. – Apaixonado! E por quem você acha que ele está apaixonado? Milo Scorpion, é claro. Eu te disse, não foi? – ela falou com irritação. – E aí está. E tudo por que você não fez o que devia.

– Um homem - murmurou então – Meu Deus, ele me trocou por um homem. Mas se aquele cara pensa que vai tirá-lo de mim, está muito enganado. – nesse momento seus olhos se estreitaram - O Camus é meu. Ele não vai tê-lo. Só eu. Sou a única que vai tê-lo.

Eu apenas olhava pra ela inquisitivamente. Eu não me considerava um cara de muitas cismas e nem era dado a pensamentos profundos, mas naquele momento, enquanto fixava os olhos nela, alguma coisa aconteceu na minha cabeça, um lampejo, e eu soltei, como se estivesse saindo de um transe:

– Meu Deus! Você está apaixonada por ele!

Ela ficou vermelha e disse:

– Não estou. Que bobagem!

Mas eu sabia que estava. Dava pra ver que estava.

E eu, que nunca sentira absolutamente nada por Camus Chevalier, fui tomado por um desgosto tão devastador, talvez até aversão por ele, que me deixou chocado.

– Não, não. Você está. – eu insisti atônito - Posso dizer que está. Está ficando vermelha. E isso nunca acontece com você. Meu Deus, Sao! Como pôde?

Ela atravessou a sala tão rápido que eu nem tive tempo de desviar quando vi a mão esticada voando na direção de meu rosto.

O tapa veio ligeiro. Ela me encarava. E eu jamais vira seus olhos tão escuros e brilhantes.

– Haverá mais do mesmo – falou bem alto -, se você disser mais alguma coisa dessas de novo. _Não_ estou apaixonada por ele. _Não_ _estou!_

Com a mão sobre o rosto dolorido, eu olhava pra ela incrédulo.

Não dava pra acreditar naquilo. A Saori realmente... Não, não a Saori. Não a minha Saori. Nós éramos amigos, irmãos, amantes, cúmplices... nós tínhamos um pacto, um acordo. Eu suportava que ela dormisse com outros caras. Eu não me importava. Desde que seus sentimentos... seus sentimentos tinham que ser só meus.

– Você está! – eu me ouvi explodir, com uma voz quase histérica. – Apaixonou-se por ele! Aquele ruivo insípido. Aquele nerd frígido e empoadinho. Meu Deus, Saori! Meu Deus!

Mas ela só gritou de volta:

– Cale a boca! Pare de dizer isso! – E quando eu parei, ofegante, ela foi a até o aparador, levantou uma das estatuetas de perto do cinzeiro e a arremessou contra mim com toda a força.

Dessa vez eu consegui me desviar. A peça despedaçou ao se chocar contra a parede atrás de minha cabeça.

– Quer saber, é isso – eu falei bufando, quando me reequilibrei. – É isso, Saori. Pra mim chega.

Com o rosto ainda tomado pela raiva, ela gritou:

– Como assim chega? O que você quer dizer com isso?

Mas eu não respondi, apenas apanhei minhas muletas e me virei pra sair.

– Aonde você está indo? – ela gritava indignada. – Como se atreve a me dar as costas enquanto estou falando? Seiya! _Seiya!_

Eu bati a porta com tanta força que pude ouvir o barulho quando a outra estatueta do aparador caiu pelo impacto despedaçando-se no piso de pedra. De lá de dentro, Saori soltou outro grito frustrado.

**oOOoOOo**

Kanon POV

'_Somos Pandora._

_Somos os arautos do novo mundo._

_Somos os senhores do caos._

_Esperamos que a demonstração da madrugada do dia 31 tenha sido suficiente para convencê-los do nosso poder e da seriedade de nossas intenções._

_Nossas exigências deverão ser atendidas ou não seremos tão benevolentes com o próximo alvo. Além das demandas iniciais, exigimos agora o pagamento de sessenta milhões de dólares em títulos ao portador, em papéis no valor de cinquenta mil dólares cada. Os capitalistas, verdadeiros donos do poder ao forrar os bolsos e torturar as massas, devem pagar agora na moeda que eles adoram._

_Assim que a confirmação da libertação de nossos companheiros for ratificada, daremos instruções mais detalhadas sobre como a penalidade monetária deverá ser cumprida._

_Se nossas exigências não forem atendidas até o sétimo dia do mês subsequente, seremos obrigados a sacrificar um dos marcos da cidade de New York. Um símbolo do excesso de futilidade dentro do qual mortais olham boquiabertos para outros mortais._

_Somos Pandora, utilizaremos suas próprias armas contra eles. E triunfaremos.'_

–O sétimo dia do mês subsequente? – eu repeti com os olhos ainda fixos na mensagem que chegara a algumas horas – esse não é o dia marcado para a troca da tiara?

June assentiu.

– E o do casamento do ruivão.

Nós nos entreolhamos em silêncio.

Estávamos outra vez na sala de estar do meu apartamento, dessa vez com Shion, June, Hilda – do esquadrão anti bombas -, e Julian – da divisão de Inteligência Eletrônica -, acomodados nos sofás. Desde que a mídia resolvera praticamente acampar na frente da delegacia que nosso adorável lar havia praticamente se transformado em um 'QG' do caso Pandora.

– Que lugar de New York simboliza o excesso e a futilidade? – Eu perguntei então, correndo mais uma vez os olhos pelo texto na tela do laptop sobre a mesinha.

– Que lugar daqui não representa isso? – Saga respondeu.

– Certo. – Shion franziu o cenho e começou a andar de um lado para outro na sala. - Precisamos saber qual é o alvo deles.

– Sim, sei que precisamos. – Saga, falou, fechando os olhos por um instante. – Um símbolo. Mais uma vez, deve ser algo de valor. Um local de excesso, eles dizem, e de futilidade. Onde os mortais olham boquiabertos para outros mortais. Talvez um teatro.

– Ou uma boate, salão de festas, estádio – eu disse - . Pode ser qualquer coisa, do Madison Square Garden a uma espelunca sexual na avenida C.

– Mais provavelmente o primeiro do que a segunda. – Hilda colocou o café de lado. – Trata-se de um símbolo, rapazes, um marco da cidade. Algo que iria provocar impacto.

– O último alvo foi um prédio de depósito vazio – June falou -. Não provocou um grande impacto.

– Mas atraiu nossa atenção – Shion assinalou. – Eles querem nos manter focados nisso. Temos que nos concentrar em prédios importantes, algo que transpire tradição.

– Muito bem - Saga disse estreitando os olhos, pensativo -, estamos pensando em boates ou teatros... Mortais olhando boquiabertos para outros mortais... Mas não só isso. Eles querem gente lá dentro. Vidas perdidas. Não apenas um grupo de turistas, nem alguns empregados. Eles querem a casa cheia. Pretendem causar impacto. Qual teatro nós temos que estará apresentando peças ou musicais na primeira semana de Fevereiro?

– Eu posso conseguir uma lista de alvos em potencial – Julian logo falou -. Levantamos todos os complexos voltados para o entretenimento, lugares famosos ou que estão em locais que seriam considerados marcos importantes da cidade. Então podemos rodar um programa e fazer uma pesquisa cruzada pra descobrir quais aqueles que terão alguma programação para o dia sete.

– Esse é um bom ângulo. – Hilda se levantou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de trás da calça enquanto se punha a andar pela sala também. – E eu posso enviar equipes para fazer busca e varredura eletrônica nesses locais. Se nós estivermos certos, ainda temos tempo pra impedi-los.

– Ou podemos também evacuar o lugar errado enquanto um bar no meio da cidade vai pelos ares – eu lembrei.

– De quanto tempo vocês irão precisar? – Shion perguntou olhando firme de Hilda pra Julian.

– Cada segundo – Julian respondeu, pegando o celular.

Shion assentiu.

– Nada de homens uniformizados, Hilda, quero todos à paisana, e os veículos também devem parecer civis – disse. – Talvez eles estejam vigiando esses locais, não podemos entregar o jogo.

Concordando com a cabeça, Hilda também começou a ladrar ordens no telefone.

– E quanto a Hades? – meu irmão perguntou, olhando pra June - Como estamos com as pesquisas?

– Certo. – A garota falou, pegando alguns papéis de dentro de uma pasta e passando os olhos por eles - Nós seguimos na linha de que ele seria um figurão militar – June falou -, levantamos vários perfis, e por fim um nome nos chamou atenção: Coronel Alward Bassi.

– Conseguimos passar pelos bloqueios de segurança do exército – Julian desligou o celular pra informar a respeito dos progressos da sua divisão. -Vou transmitir os dados para os computadores pessoais de vocês, mas o resumo da ópera é o seguinte: Coronel Alward Bassi, reformado pelo exército. Alistou-se em 1978 e fez o curso de instrução para oficiais. Foi o melhor da turma. Como primeiro tenente, trabalhou para a Força Tática Especial em 1984, chegando a General em 1993.

– Espera, esse não foi o ano em que Radamanthys cumpriu serviço militar nessa mesma divisão? – Shion lembrou.

Ele assentiu, antes de continuar:

– Como General, ele era parte da elite da tropa, grupo ultra secreto. Estamos trabalhando nesses dados, mas até agora só encontramos louvores e medalhas. Ele devia ter uma caixa delas. Vimos também muitos elogios a respeito de sua perícia com eletrônicos e explosivos. Foi subindo de posto até ser promovido a Coronel em 1996. Desapareceu em serviço em 1999, e foi dado como morto desde então.

– Morto? – Saga falou.

– Isso – ele confirmou -. Mas o melhor vem agora. O Coronel Alward teve uma mulher, uma alemã chamada Frida Heinstein com quem nunca chegou a se casar, e com quem também teve uma filha.

– Em 1981 - June falou -, quando a menina estava com cinco anos Frida morreu, e a garota mudou-se de Berlin para os EUA pra morar com o pai, naturalizando-se americana com o nome de Jéssica Alward.

– Jessica Alward? – Eu perguntei - Mas esse não era o nome da mulher de Radamanthys que o FBI mandou pelos ares junto com a filha.

Julian assentiu, e June continuou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto:

– E adivinhem qual era o nome de nascimento da garota? – ela falou, e logo completou:

– Pandora Heinstein.

Nós ficamos boquiabertos.

– Puta que o pariu! – eu não consegui me segurar, e ganhei o olhar repreensor do Saga – E nós podemos fazer alguma coisa com isso? Digo, algo de concreto?

– Infelizmente, não – Shion falou – Ter tido uma filha de nome Pandora, ou ter integrado a Força Tática Especial no mesmo período que Radamanthys, ou mesmo ter se tornado sogro deste posteriormente, não liga ninguém a Organização. Até porque não existe qualquer evidência de que o próprio Radamanthys tenha ligação com os atentados, apesar dos vários crimes pelos quais é procurado. Além do que o Coronel Alward em tese está morto.

– Em outras palavras – Saga disse -, nós temos que seguir com o plano e botar as mãos neles, pra conseguir uma confissão, ou alguma evidência qualquer que viabilize entrar com um processo crime.

– E quanto ao Zelos? – Julian perguntou.

– Continua mudo como uma porta – eu falei -. Nós pensamos em tentar botar mais pressão nos interrogatórios, mas eu desconfio que ele não sabe de muita coisa mesmo. Pra piorar aquele filho da mãe do advogado dele entrou com um Hábeas Corpus e nós não temos mais nada pra segurá-lo. Se não conseguirmos alguma coisa logo, o desgraçado volta às ruas na próxima semana. E o escritório da promotoria ainda diz que não recebeu nossas alegações porque houve uma queda no sistema. Aqui ó...! – eu fiz um gesto com o braço. – Queda do sistema é a substituição clássica para 'não estávamos a fim de trabalhar'.

Ouvindo uma risadinha disfarçada, eu virei a cabeça pra fulminar minha assistente com o olhar.

– Você está rindo de que?!

– Do seu jeito com as palavras, chefe - ela disse -. Eu admiro o jeito que o senhor tem pra lidar com as palavras.

Eu me recostei na poltrona e cruzei os braços sobre o peito, estreitando os olhos.

– Nós já trabalhamos juntos por tempo suficiente pra eu sacar quando você está me zoando, Oficial.

– Ah – ela fez -. E esse tempo também é grande o suficiente pra você apreciar o clima de compreensão e confiança que rola entre nós?

– Não – eu falei.

– Muito bem – Shion interveio -, de volta as prioridades. Hilda como estão as coisas?

– As equipes já estão em espera – ela disse – . Na verdade, preciso ir andando, vou entrar em campo agora. Aviso assim que descobrir alguma coisa. – ela se encaminhou pra porta pegando a bolsa.

– Eu vou com você. – Julian falou, seguindo atrás dela. - Sorento já está trabalhando na lista dos alvos prováveis. Vou quebrar mais um pouco a cabeça nos códigos das mensagens até aparecer alguma outra coisa pra fazermos.

Shion olhou no relógio em seu pulso e assentiu.

– Certo, vamos encerrar por aqui então.

Dito isso, chamou June, e ambos acompanharam os demais até a porta.

Quando nos vimos a sós outra vez, Saga se abaixou pra apanhar a papelada do caso na mesinha e esfregou os olhos. As três escassas horas que conseguira dormir naquela noite na certa estavam cobrando seu preço.

Eu tirei os papéis da mão dele, e me posicionei às suas costas, massageando seus ombros. Ele estava tenso.

– Você precisa dormir um pouco – disse.

Ele jogou a cabeça sobre o encosto do sofá e fechou os olhos, gemendo de leve pela massagem.

– Agora não.

Eu deslizei meus lábios pelos seus cabelos.

– Isso tudo te afeta muito, não é? Pandora, as explosões, as mortes... Você sofre por todos eles. Sempre foi assim.

– Eu fui treinado pra lidar com assassinatos, Kan, não com destruição em massa – ele abriu os olhos que mantinha fechados e seus azuis se fixaram nos meus – E se todos esses números não representassem pessoas pra mim, de que adiantaria?

– Nada – eu disse-. Não pra você. E eu amo quem você é. – Eu me inclinei pra frente e beijei seu rosto. – Mesmo assim, isso me preocupa. Quanto você ainda pode dar sem se abater?

– O que for necessário. – Ele se levantou, pegando a papelada novamente e seguindo pra o escritório.

– Saga...? – Eu me certifiquei de que o coldre e a arma dele estavam fora de alcance. Quando ele virou a cabeça, eu o agarrei pelo queixo e esmaguei minha boca de encontro à dele, ao mesmo tempo em que minhas mãos desciam com rapidez pra apertar o seu traseiro.

– Isso foi golpe baixo. – Ele me o empurrou um pouco, sorrindo de leve. – Um ato desprezível.

– Mas funcionou. – Eu sorri também, acariciando-lhe o rosto e o empurrei de leve pra trás em direção ao quarto, até que suas pernas batessem contra a cama.

– Nós ainda temos que trabalhar, Kan – ele reclamou em voz fraca quando eu pressionei mais forte meu corpo de encontro ao dele e prendi o lóbulo de sua orelha com os dentes.

– Depois – eu falei -, agora eu estou com outra missão aqui. – Minha boca desceu sobre a dele, de forma quente, possessiva. Minhas mãos já estavam por dentro de suas calças e apertavam as nádegas macias.

O desejo aumentou depressa e era tão forte que doía. O corpo dele era um tesouro pra mim, com suas linhas esbeltas, a firmeza dos músculos, a inesperada suavidade da pele. Ninguém nunca me provocara aquele desejo desesperado de posse e entrega. Eu queria dar tudo que eu possuía. Qualquer coisa que ele aceitasse. Por trás dos horrores, de todo o sofrimento de nosso trabalho, aquilo – as coisas que nós proporcionávamos um ao outro, sem cansaço e sem parar – era nosso milagre pessoal.

– Eu quero você! – eu murmurei contra sua pele – uma pele firme, quente -, enquanto descia em uma trilha de beijos molhados ao longo de sua garganta. – Eu sempre quero você!

Ele ofegou e ainda fez menção de protestar, mas desistiu quando uma das minhas mãos se fechou sobre seu membro por cima da calça.

– Tudo bem – ele disse em um gemido, enquanto suas mãos ávidas puxavam minha camisa pra fora da calça –. Seja um animal, então!

Eu sorri lascivo.

– Vai ser um prazer.

Em seguida, fiz minha boca se encontrar novamente com a dele, de forma brutal, faminta. E gemi baixinho.

No momento, em que eu me preparava pra jogá-lo na cama o telefone tocou.

– Merda! – eu praguejei frustrado quando o senti se desvencilhar do meu corpo pra atender o maldito aparelho.

Eu tirei o telefone da mão dele ao ver o nome do identificador.

– Quem morreu agora, June? – eu falei irritado.

– O garoto... – ela parecia aflita – Hyoga... Ele... Ele desapareceu.

**oOOoOOo**

Camus POV

A noite havia chegado tão fria quanto a tarde, porém o nevoeiro cedera, e por entre as nuvens podia-se avistar nesgas de céu estrelado, e até um fiozinho de lua que refletia sobre a neve no jardim escuro, envolvendo tudo em uma estranha tonalidade azulada.

Eu caminhava pelo jardim deserto, por entre estátuas de pedra, imprimindo na neve as marcas das minhas pegadas.

Era ridículo, eu sabia. Ridículo não poder contar com a privacidade da minha própria casa e ter que me refugiar no jardim. Mas Brigitta sentira-se mal durante a tarde e meu pai e o Dite mobilizaram praticamente todo o sistema de saúde da cidade. Agora, clínico, obstetra, enfermeiras, e criados circulavam em polvorosa pelo lugar. Eles entravam e saiam tão ocupados com seus remédios, palpitações e diagnósticos, que eu finalmente me dera conta de que não ia ter paz ali dentro.

Se eu tivesse passado pelo clínico, ele provavelmente me diria que eu estava exausto. As enfermeiras com certeza iam tentar me administrar algum relaxante. E eu não fazia idéia do que o obstetra diria já que não havia como ele curar o meu problema, mas achava que ele se sentiria na obrigação de tentar.

A estufa de rosas do Dite era como um imenso borrão no escuro, quando eu passei por ela. Mais adiante o gazebo trabalhado, com as cadeiras de ferro fundido sob ele. Eu me larguei sobre uma delas e deixei pender a cabeça sobre seu encosto, deixando fluir meus pensamentos.

Eu tinha agido mal? Estava errado em romper um noivado desse jeito? Eu dissera a verdade a Saori. Afinal, que chances de ser feliz eu teria, casado com alguém que eu não amava, e por quem não conseguia sentir nada, exceto gratidão. Que espécie de felicidade seria essa?

Sim, por que estava bem claro pra mim que aquela empolgação passageira que eu sentira pela Saori fora apenas isso: um pálido e patético cochilo de um sentimento. Tão fácil de se quebrar como aqueles gravetos sob meus pés. Já o que eu sentia pelo Milo, era tão forte e sólido como um carvalho. Nunca ia se partir.

Eu era um grande idiota. Sabia disso. Por ter me apaixonado por Milo Scorpion.

Mas como eu podia evitar isso? Ele era como poucos que eu conhecia. Não era como a Saori e suas amigas cabeças vazias que só pensavam em qual roupa vestir. Milo realmente me ouvia, acompanhava meus raciocínios e parecia considerar minhas opiniões com seriedade – pelo menos quando não estava tentando tirar minhas roupas. Como alguém poderia deixar de gostar de um cara assim? Ele era... bem, era extraordinário.

Então por que era tão difícil pra mim perdoá-lo? Seria porque eu tinha ido pra cama com ele? Ou porque meus sentimentos por ele eram mais profundos do que eu ousara esperar? Ou quem sabe o Afrodite tivesse razão e tudo aquilo era apenas porque ele havia ferido o meu orgulho? Eu não sabia dizer. Tudo o que sabia era que me sentia usado e descartado, e isso era difícil de suportar.

Eu só queria que ele confiasse em mim. Isso era pedir demais? Eu lhe dera a tiara. E mesmo assim ele ainda não me dissera a verdade. Eu queria que ele fosse sincero, que dissesse que sentia muito e prometesse não fazer isso de novo. Queria que ele fosse o homem que eu sabia que ele poderia ser, e não aquele que se empenhava em representar para os demais. Esse Milo não era um homem, era apenas uma carapaça, e certamente não era o cara que eu chegara a amar.

Sim, eu ainda estava ferido e zangado, e se ele não confiasse em mim como eu necessitava que o fizesse, eu sentia que o ressentimento me corroeria a ponto de destruir qualquer espécie de relacionamento que pudéssemos ter construído. Não, se ele realmente me quisesse teria que dizer toda a verdade – ou eu não cederia de jeito nenhum.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Deus, aonde isso ia parar? Se continuasse assim, ia ficar louco! Nunca mais iria me arriscar a me apaixonar de novo, se era nisso que o amor implicava.

Então, enquanto estava ali, pensando que realmente enlouqueceria e que seria melhor começar a procurar ajuda especializada, ou pelo menos de algum remédio, passos rápidos e suaves soaram vindos das sombras da estufa atrás de mim.

Eu virei a cabeça e olhei na direção da estufa, desconfiado a ponto de prender a respiração.

– Quem está aí? – eu sussurrei.

Os passos ficaram mais próximos. Um vulto passou rápido por entre as estátuas, e eu vi uma sombra se destacar das demais junto do muro.

– Quem está aí? – eu perguntei outra vez.

– Shhhh! – Uma voz familiar soou, pedindo silêncio, e então uma figura loira atravessou a passos lentos a neve que cobria o gramado, e abaixou-se ao meu lado com um dedo nos lábios.

– Não diga nada, ninguém pode saber que estou aqui.

– Hyoga! – Eu exclamei assustado.

Em outras circunstâncias, eu o teria abraçado. No entanto, agora, eu só olhava para ele sem reação. E vendo que ele parecia estar bem, eu suspirei.

– Onde exatamente você esteve? – perguntei então, cruzando os braços sobre o peito zangado. – Você disse que voltaria em uma semana e desapareceu por quase um mês inteiro. O que aconteceu? Papai estava preocupado.

– Procure conter sua alegria por me ver de novo, Cami – ele falou com um sorriso sem graça. – Isso é embaraçoso.

Eu bufei, franzindo ainda mais o cenho.

– Bem, é melhor você entrar, para que ele veja que está tudo bem com você, ou non verá sua próxima mesada, posso lhe garantir.

Hyoga, agora sentado com as pernas cruzadas sobre o assento da cadeira ao meu lado, apenas arregalou os olhos e disse:

– Não. Não posso fazer isso. Ninguém deve saber que eu estou aqui, Cami. E você também não pode contar a ninguém que me viu.

Embora estivesse escuro, eu pensei ter visto um ar de preocupação no rosto dele, e como ele raramente parecesse tão sério, eu me esqueci dos meus próprios problemas por um instante e o examinei mais atentamente.

Sob a luz do luar eu pude ver os círculos escuros sob seus olhos e algumas manchas de fuligem no seu rosto. Havia um rasgão em seu casaco e seus jeans estavam sujos nos joelhos.

Mas não foi isso que me fez tomar a mão dele entre as minha. Fiz isso porque ele exibia a expressão mais assustada que eu já vira em seu rosto.

– Oga – falei, abrandando a voz. – Você está com problemas, não está?

Ele suspirou.

– Com um bocado deles – respondeu. – E foi por isso que vim procurar você, mesmo tendo prometido que não faria isso. Porque eu acho que você tem o direito de saber – ele abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de voltar os olhos pra mim outra vez - Veja, Cami – ele falou com cuidado, inclinando-se para frente e apertando mais minha mão. – É sobre a Saori.

– A Saori? – eu perguntei com a terrível sensação de que de alguma forma meu irmão soubera da nossa... digamos... 'situação' com o Milo.

Eu prendi o ar.

– Non precisa continuar. – eu abaixei os olhos - Eu já sei o que vai dizer.

– Você sabe? – ele falou, perplexo, soltando minha mão.

– Sim, claro. – eu fixei o olhar nele outra vez – Veja, Oga, muita coisa aconteceu nesse tempo em que você esteve fora, e... bem, eu ia te contar. Na verdade eu já devia ter contado. O Dite queria que eu contasse.

– O Dite sabe? – ele perguntou boquiaberto.

– Oui, bien sûr – eu confirmei. Ele me olhava com curiosidade. – Você sabe que é impossível esconder as coisas dele – eu dei de ombros -. Só que eu tinha um pouco de receio da sua reação e da do papai quando soubessem, quer dizer, ela salvou sua vida e tudo.

– O Papai? – ele me interrompeu. O rosto contorcido de horror. – Você contou a ele?

– Bem, sim... em parte. – eu respondi – ele me disse pra ir em frente.

– Camus – ele me chamou piscando os olhos, e cuidadosamente continuou -, do que você está falando?

– O que quer dizer com 'do que estou falando'? Estou falando da minha situação com a Saori – eu respondi, olhando pra ele, intrigado. – Do que _você_ está falando?

– Estou falando da Saori também.

– Oui – eu falei. – Achei que sim. Bem, então, espero que possa entender. Sei que ela salvou sua vida, mas eu non consegui evitar o que aconteceu. Eu não planejei isso, petit. Foi estranho pra mim também lidar com o que eu sentia por ele, mesmo porque eu já os havia visto juntos, você sabe.

– Visto quem? – ele perguntou, balançando a cabeça confuso. Aparentemente só havia assimilado a última frase do discurso.

– Saori, é claro – eu falei com certa impaciência -, e o Milo. Eu os vi juntos aquela noite no andar de cima da festa em que estivemos algumas semanas antes do Natal.

Por um momento meu irmão ficou olhando fixo pra mim. Então abriu a boca e soltou um palavrão alto.

– Hyoga! – eu falei num tom de reprimenda.

– Que vadia! – ele disse. – Está me dizendo que a Saori estava... estava... se encontrando com outros caras nas suas costas?

Só que não foi bem 'encontrando' que ele disse.

– Bem, - eu falei. - se você tem que ser vulgar sobre isso, acho que a resposta é sim. – Então olhei pra ele com ar curioso. – Não é o que você...

– Deus, não! – ele explodiu. – Eu estava tentando lhe contar porque atiraram em mim na faculdade, porque precisei me afastar, e porque você tem que cancelar o casamento!

Eu olhei pra ele sem entender. Ele parecia nervoso. Seus olhos, que já eram naturalmente grandes demais para seu rosto, pareciam dois pires azuis.

– Eu non sei o que exatamente quer dizer com isso, Hyoga – eu falei com cuidado, e então continuei –, mas se te tranquiliza saber, rompi o noivado esta tarde. Devia ter feito isso havia muito tempo, na verdade.

– Sobre isso... – eu ouvi uma voz mais grave soar a alguma distância atrás de mim – creio que nós vamos ter que pedir a você que reconsidere.

Eu me virei pra encarar os dois homens que atravessavam o jardim em passos largos. Brian vinha aflito logo atrás deles.

– Sinto muito, Senhor. – Brian se adiantou a frente dos visitantes logo que se aproximaram – eu tentei impedi-los, mas eles disseram que são da polícia. – ele me estendeu duas identificações oficiais.

Eu olhei das identificações para os homens a minha frente. Eu conhecia aqueles caras. Milo os havia apresentado como seus irmãos no restaurante dos pais do Shaka aquela noite.

– Vocês não são... – eu comecei a dizer, franzindo o cenho, mas fui interrompido.

– ...Irmãos do Milo. – Um deles assentiu – Prazer em revê-lo, cunhadinho. – ele estendeu a mão em cumprimento.

Eu estava perplexo demais pra reagir a forma como fora tratado, e apenas apertei automaticamente a mão dele.

Hyoga estava paralisado.

– Como... como vocês me descobriram aqui? – ele conseguiu perguntar.

– Convenhamos que você não tinha tantos lugares assim pra ir, não é garoto? Então nós logo imaginamos – o que tinha me chamado de 'cunhadinho' respondeu.

– Além disso, um dos nossos homens encarregados da proteção da casa, também nos informou ter visto você pulando o muro – o outro, que parecia mais centrado que o primeiro, completou.

Eu apenas olhava incrédulo do meu irmão para os policiais. 'Homens encarregados da proteção da casa'? 'Pulando o muro'?

– Hyoga, você estava com esses homens? – eu quis saber, entre zangado e confuso.

Ele desviou os olhos sem me responder.

– Seu irmão está sob proteção policial, Camus – o mais sério deles explicou – por motivos que nós teremos prazer em lhe esclarecer oportunamente.

Proteção policial? Meu Deus, mas o quê...? E então a compreensão se fez.

– Isso... – eu estreitei os olhos - isso tem a ver com o Milo, não tem? E essa história da tiara.

Eles concordaram.

Eu assenti.

– Brian, - eu chamei então o mordomo que mantinha-se à postos, a uma distância discreta. – Queira acompanhar esses senhores até o escritório, e garanta que nós não sejamos incomodados, s'il vous plaît.

– Pois não, Senhor – ele disse conduzindo os gêmeos pra dentro da casa.

Eu os segui, com Hyoga ao meu lado.

Quando, alguns minutos depois, estávamos devidamente acomodados em torno da escrivaninha – eu na cadeira giratória atrás da mesa, tendo meu irmão na ponta e os policiais do outro lado – eu encarei decididamente os homens a minha frente.

– Eu quero saber de tudo – falei enfaticamente – Contem-me. E, por favor, não me escondam nada.

Eles se entreolharam.

– Você vai ficar zangado comigo. – Hyoga mordeu os lábios.

Eu lhe acariciei os cabelos claros.

– Non vou, petit – afirmei. – Prometo que non vou.

Ele assentiu.

E então eles contaram.

* * *

**Olá a todos, voltei. Rápido até, né? Acho que eu estou empolgada com o final da história e querendo recuperar o tempo perdido com meus atrasos XD. Mas vamos parar de falar de mim e comentar essa bagaça XDD.**

**Eu fui legal com vcs nesse ch, fala sério (se achando XD), aconteceu um monte de coisa que todo mundo queria ver. Tá, faltou o lemon u.u, e o Camus foi meio cruel com o Milinho no telefone... certo talvez eu não tenha sido tão legal assim, afinal u.u... XD Mas pelo menos teve umas pegações dos gêmeos, o Oginha fazendo o que já devia ter sido feito, e claro o fora do Camie na Saori \o/. Tá bom, que todo mundo sabe que ele vai ter que reconsiderar esse término a pedido dos gêmeos por causa do plano e tudo, mas posso dizer o quanto eu amei escrever essa cena? Eu amei muuuuitooo. A Saori sendo chutada... que satisfação, foi quase uma catarse isso XDD. Sim, Camus e Milo resolveram tomar vergonha na cara e resolver suas próprias vidas. E é, finalmente o Camus vai saber de tudo ^^. Ele merecia né, coitado. Enquanto isso as investigações não param. Agora é esperar pra ver o que vai acontecer ^^.**

**Enfim, acho que é isso gente, são 5 da manhã e eu aqui postando porque amanhã a infeliz da cpfl avisou que minha casa ficará sem energia, ou seja nada de pc u.u. Estou morrendo de sono, então se eu estou esquecendo de alguma coisa, edito depois, ok? ^^**

**Meu sincero muito, muito obrigada de coração ao todos que acompanham e especialmente aquelas fofas que sempre arranjam um tempinho pra me deixar uma preciosa review: ****_Dark. ookami, Vengeresse Lolita, Axly, Persefone-San, Washu M, Guest, Y Taishou, DW03, Becky Gemini, Ivy Visinho2;_**** eu acho que já disse que são suas reviews que me incentivam a continuar e tentar melhorar sempre, né? Sim, eu certamente já disse XD. Adoro conversar com vcs meninas ^^.**

**Bjos.**

**PS1: Respondendo as reviews que ainda não foram respondidas:**

**_Guest_****: Sim, Camus é um lindo príncipe ruivo francês *_* *baba* XD. E realmente, essa fic dá um trabalhinho sim. Tive até que fazer um roteiro, e escrevia cada ch com ele do lado pra ir encaixando as pistas e pra não dar bobeira, e acabar falando besteira XD. Mesmo assim eu me divirto muito em escrevê-la ^^. Ah, obrigada, eu realmente tentei mesmo suavizar o ch, intercalando fatos sérios com piadinhas pra não ficar uma leitura muito pesada e difícil. Afinal, já bastava a quantidade de informação que vcs tiveram que encarar, não é? XD E, sim, todas as pistas estavam ali, umas mais evidentes, umas mais escondidas, mas estavam lá, era só uma questão de conseguir separar o joio do trigo, por assim dizer, digo, separar o que realmente era pista e o que era distração pra confundir, e depois ir ligando elas ^^. Huahuhaua, todo mundo pensou que Dohko era 'do mal', essa era uma das grandes surpresas da fic na verdade ^^. E sobre, Dohko e Shion, bem, realmente um não vive sem o outro XD. Sim, Camus e Milo tem que ficar juntos logo u.u. E, não, não é só vc que não está odiando o Seiya, mais pessoas comentaram que até entendem o lado dele, apesar de não concordarem. E realmente, é bem por aí mesmo. Eu tb não vejo ele como uma pessoa necessariamente ruim, mas apenas como um covarde fraco, sem muito caráter (cara, acabei com ele agora huahauhua), que faz o que faz pq não vê outra saída. A Saori certamente é bem pior, e na verdade prefiro a organização Pandora inteira a ela, se vc quer saber u.u. E não achei que vc demorou pra ler não ^^. Enfim, muito obrigada pelos elogios, pela review, fico feliz que esteja gostando da história ^^. Bjos**

**_Ivy Visinho 2_****: Ahhh, que bom que voltou. Sim, eu continuei sim. Não pretendo desistir de jeito nenhum ^^. Huahauhau... que bom que entendeu XD. Realmente esses chs foram bem elucidativos, não?! XD Que bom que gostou ^^. Então, brigadão por mais essa review, fico feliz que continue acompanhando apesar da demora, e aí está mais um ch pra vc se divertir, espero que goste ^^. Bjos**

**PS2: Créditos devidos: Os mesmos do ch passado.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens, se você não gosta, não leia.**

**Contém cenas de incesto.**

**Capítulo 25**

Camus POV

Eu estava sentado no meu escritório com os olhos fixos na vidraça das portas francesas que levavam ao jardim. O dia amanhecera surpreendentemente belo aquele Sábado. Com uma brisa que soprava suave e um raro sol hibernal, cujos raios pálidos incidiam obliquamente na superfície branca da neve sobre o gramado, revestindo tudo de uma mágica aura iridescente.

Infelizmente eu não estava em condições de apreciar toda essa beleza naquele momento. Eu não estava em condições de apreciar quase nada, na verdade.

Eu passara cada segundo dos os últimos dias tentando digerir aquela história toda, mas mesmo que cinco dias inteiros houvesse se passado desde aquela noite em que o Hyoga aparecera no jardim, eu ainda não conseguia aceitar muito bem a coisa toda.

Quer dizer: grupos terroristas, atentados de 11 de Setembro, agentes infiltrados, Interpol, e tiaras que explodiam? Pelo amor de Deus!

Era impressão minha ou minha vida havia se transformado em um filme? E daqueles bem fantasiosos ainda por cima?

E a Saori estava metida em tudo isso? Ela e o irmão haviam armado o ataque que o Hyoga sofrera em Boston pra se aproximar de mim? Pra conseguir a tiara? Mon Dieu, isso era um pouco demais pra mim!

Mas, por outro lado, tudo fazia sentido. Eu sempre achara estranho mesmo uma garota como a Saori estar interessada em alguém como eu.

Bem, isso explicava tudo.

E, apesar disso, ou talvez por causa disso, eu não conseguia sentir a raiva que sabia que devia sentir. Talvez eu ainda estivesse entorpecido, não sei. Sim, era isso. Aquilo era efeito retardado do choque, só podia. Mas o fato era que eu só conseguia sentir alívio. Como se um peso enorme me tivesse sido tirado dos ombros.

Inicialmente minha mente lutara contra aquilo, é claro - meu racionalismo patológico simplesmente não me deixava acreditar facilmente naquela história insólita de organização terrorista, e atentados -, mesmo agora era difícil aceitar. Meu coração, por outro lado, se agarrara à isso como a uma tábua de salvação.

Porque se o que a polícia e o Oga estivessem dizendo fosse verdade, e eu não tinha razões pra acreditar que eles estivessem mentido, o Milo era mesmo inocente naquela história e a Saori uma bandida dissimulada. E, sim, por mais vergonhoso que pudesse ser admitir, eu me sentia estranhamente feliz com esse fato.

Era cruel, eu sabia, e mesmo assim, eu não conseguia deixar de sentir que era melhor, muito melhor, que fosse ela, e não ele, o culpado naquele caso. A verdade é que lá no fundo, todo o tempo, meu lado mais mesquinho e egoísta procurara justificativas, maneiras de eu me sentir menos culpado. E, de repente, era como se em um passe de mágica tudo se justificasse: Milo era o homem que eu sempre imaginara, e a Saori era a pessoa vil e ordinária que merecia a forma como eu a tratara. Dieu, eu era um monstro! Um total e completo monstro. Como eu podia sentir essas coisas enquanto o mundo desabava a minha volta?

É claro que a situação toda também me preocupava, pra não dizer apavorava, mas naquele momento todo o pavor era suplantado pela desrealização, afogado naquele limbo emocional em que eu me encontrava.

Meu Deus, era tudo tão confuso!

Então, como sempre acontecia quando eu estava muito perturbado com alguma coisa, eu vi o rosto da minha mãe. Como ela era antes que o câncer a levasse. Na verdade era uma imagem desfocada. Eu não me lembrava muito dela. Mesmo assim, as raras lembranças daqueles poucos anos antes de sua morte eram umas das mais felizes na minha memória. E depois ela se fora...

E eu descobrira que o dinheiro não valia de nada. Talvez por isso fosse tão difícil pra mim entender pessoas como a Saori. Porque muito cedo eu me dera conta de que fortuna não importava. Não importava quanto dinheiro uma pessoa pudesse ter. Nem todo dinheiro do mundo teria salvado minha mãe.

E nem todo dinheiro do mundo a traria de volta.

– Camus – disse uma voz aguda e muito refinada -, o que está olhando tão fixamente?

Eu estremeci levemente surpreso ao descobrir que não me encontrava no quarto do apartamento em que nascera, em Paris, mas sim no escritório confortável da casa em Long Island em New York, onde vivia. E a mulher que se dirigia a mim não era minha mãe, que sofrera uma prolongada e dolorosa morte vinte anos antes, mas a bem viva Saori Kido. Com quem eu fora obrigado a reatar o noivado a pedido, inicialmente, dos dois detetives da Divisão de Investigação Especial, e, posteriormente, do meu próprio irmão.

Eles haviam me contado sobre o plano – plano este que até então nem o Hyoga tinha conhecimento -, e, sim, eu faria o que fosse preciso pra ajudá-los se isso significasse manter o Milo longe de problemas. Aquilo era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por ele depois de tudo. O mínimo.

– Estou com ciúme – ela falou, em um tom que provavelmente julgava provocativo, enquanto estendia a mão por cima da mesa para que eu a beijasse. – Quem é ela?

Eu a encarei. Ela estava usando um vestido novo, que eu ainda não conhecia. Rosa claro com uma gola enfeitada com muitas plumas. Eu mal conseguia ver seu rosto com todas aquelas penas envolvendo-a.

– Ela? – eu repeti, tomando sua mão e depositando automaticamente um beijo nela.

– Sim, bobo. Aquela em que você estava pensando, sentado aí. Ou será que não se tratava de uma mulher? – Seus olhos escuros brilharam com malícia enquanto ela se sentava presunçosamente na beira da escrivaninha cruzando as pernas, esquecida do modo como sua saia subia, enviesando-se perigosamente para cima quando ela fazia isso. Se bem que ela devia estar perfeitamente ciente do que estava fazendo, esperando exibir as coxas adornadas pelas meias de seda e pela cinta liga.

– Era uma mulher – eu falei, devagar, sentando-me novamente. Eu me levantara assim que percebi que ela entrara, como fui ensinado que um cavalheiro deve fazer. Embora aquela altura eu já soubessse que ela estava longe de ser uma dama. Pelo nascimento sim, era, mas não por sua natureza.

– Estou com ciúme – ela falou outra vez, com o lábio inferior se projetando pra frente, a fim de afetar um atraente ar de aborrecimento. – Quem é ela? Diga-me agora. Você sabe que criatura possessiva horrível eu sou, querido.

Eu não falei nada. Raramente eu precisava falar quando ela estava por perto. Ela falava o suficiente por nós dois.

– Deixe-me ver – ela disse, encostando um dedo na lateral do queixo. – Com quem eu sei que você costuma ter contato... Bom, com o Afrodite, é claro, mas ele não é uma mulher, e você sempre diz que ele é como seu irmão. Então, ele não. Quem mais poderia ser? Tem aquela sua secretária, mas ela é velha demais. Sei que é completamente encantada por você, mas não é o tipo de mulher com quem um homem se envolveria pra fazer quase nada. Então também não poderia ser. Oh, não seria o Milo Scorpion, seria? – ela piscou sugestivamente, e então começou a rir de forma forçada – Ora, é claro que não, ele também não é uma mulher afinal, né? E, apesar de bonito, é muito vulgar pra um homem de gosto seletivo como o seu. Hummmm... Quem poderia ser, Camus? Desisto.

Vulgar? Ela havia tido o disparate de dizer que o _Milo _era vulgar?

– Você desiste muito facilmente – eu falei simplesmente tentando manter a voz calma. – Mas vou te dizer mesmo assim. Era minha mãe.

– Oh! – ela exclamou, fazendo cara de desapontamento. – Jamais teria adivinhado isso. Você nunca fala dela.

– Não. Non falo. – Não para ela. Nem agora. Nem nunca.

– É isso, mon dame. – eu continuei, mantendo a fleuma - Suponho que vá me dizer agora o que eu teria feito pra merecer a honra de sua presença tão cedo por aqui? Afinal, tendo passado noites suficientes com você, posso dizer que só uma razão das mais vitais a obrigaria a sair da cama antes do meio dia.

Ela sorriu de modo travesso, perguntando:

– Então acha que me conhece bem, senhor meu noivo? É bem possível, sabe, que eu ainda tenha alguns segredos.

– Ah! – eu exclamei. – Sei que tem. E quando nós finalmente conseguirmos apanhá-la num deles, mon cher, vou fazer do promotor público o homem mais prodigiosamente feliz desse Estado.

O sorriso dela desapareceu.

– O... quê? – gaguejou. Sob a leve maquiagem, ela ficou visivelmente pálida. – Do que está falando, bebê?

Lamentando ter falado demais, eu me esforcei pra arquivar a pontada de irritação que sentia ante as constantes insinuações dela a às palavras indelicadas que ela falara sobre o Milo, e disse rapidamente:

– Pardonnez-moi, ma chérie – a última coisa que precisava era que ela aprofundasse suas suspeitas e as levasse até Pandora, tornando-os mais cuidadosos. – Falei de brincadeira, mas agora vejo que talvez non tenha sido de bom gosto. Então, a que devo a honra desta visita logo de manhã?

Ela continuou olhando pra mim um tanto incomodada, mas meu comportamento, que de propósito eu mantinha gentil, parecia tê-la desarmado, e logo a cor voltou a sua face.

Quando se recuperou completamente, ela gritou alegremente:

– Oh, Camus, querido, é a coisa mais estranha, mas Virgínia está com uma daquelas gripes, nós combinamos de ir às compras hoje, mas ela precisou ir ao médico. Bem, você sabe que o meu cartão está bloqueado por causa do... bem, daquele incidente da última vez que estive no banco, sobre o crédito do papai. Mas Virgínia me disse que eu poderia usar o dela, e você sabe, querido, que eu quero muito ter a aparência do tipo de esposa que um homem importante como você merece, mas meu enxoval dificilmente seria apropriado até para a mulher de um negociante de coisas usadas, quanto mais para a de alguém como...

Eu levantei a mão em um gesto calando-a. Deus, aquilo era atordoante.

– De quanto você precisa?

– Oh! – ela fez, parecendo alegre, mas ficando em seguida pensativa. – Bem, preciso simplesmente de tudo: saias, blusas, calças, vestidos, bolsas, sapatos, meias, para não falar de coisas mais íntimas... Creio que isso será mais do que o suficiente – ela fez um gesto com a mão, exibindo entre o dedos indicador e o polegar um espaço de cerca de 2,5 cm. – Em notas altas – acrescentou sorrindo.

Eu destranquei a gaveta da escrivaninha a minha esquerda e entreguei a ela uma pilha de notas de cem dólares, cujo volume se aproximava da medida que ela indicara.

– Mande meus votos de melhoras à Virgínia. – disse.

Seria um dinheiro bem empregado, eu pensei, se servisse pra me livrar dela.

– Oh, obrigada, querido – ela se inclinou por cima da escrivaninha, com os lábios preparados para aceitar um beijo meu e o dinheiro já metido dentro da bolsa. Eu levantei o rosto, com a intenção de roçar de leve os lábios na testa dela, num rápido beijo de despedida. Mas ela evidentemente tinha outras idéias.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir ela estendeu os braços e me agarrou pela lapela do casaco, puxando-me para si. Atrevidamente enfiou a língua entre meus lábios enquanto pressionava os seios contra meu peito sem constrangimento.

E eu, que um dia chegara a apreciar aquele contato, agora só conseguia sentir asco. De um lado, as plumas eram um tanto problemáticas, sempre voando de cá pra lá, fazendo cócegas no meu nariz. E de outro, eu agora sabia muito bem que tipo de pessoa ela era. Mas talvez o pior de tudo fosse a ciência de que não eram aqueles lábios que eu queria sentir sobre os meus.

– Bien – eu falei forçando um sorriso e esforçando-me pra não limpar a boca depois que ela finalmente se afastou de novo, interrompendo o beijo. – Isso foi... legal.

– Legal? – ela disse afastando-se da mesa e me olhando zangada. – Não teve nada de 'legal' aqui. Foi bem o contrário, pra dizer a verdade. Foi como se eu estivesse beijando uma estátua. Realmente, Camus, mas acho que você mudou mesmo. Eu não te reconheço mais!

– Mudei? – Eu não pude deixar de rir com descaso diante disso. – _Eu_ mudei? E _você _non me reconhece mais?

– Sim, - ela confirmou, aparentemente sem notar minha ironia - mudou. Sabe que faz mais de dois meses, ou cerca disso, que... bem, não passamos a noite juntos?

– Mas, querida – eu falei, inspirando profundamente pra reunir paciência -, nosso casamento está tão próximo, porque não esperar mais um pouco? E nós também non podemos ser tão impetuosos. Temos uma reputação a zelar.

Ela bufou contrariada, pra depois suspirar resignada olhando pra cima.

– Bem, se acaso mudar de idéia – disse com certa amargura ao se encaminhar para a porta -, sabe onde me encontrar.

E então se foi. Mas deixou para trás vasta evidência de sua presença, na forma de uma nuvem de perfume adocicado e alguns fios de plumas, caídas como folhas de outono sobre a minha escrivaninha.

Como se estivesse esperando ansioso que minha noiva se retirasse - e provavelmente estava -, o Dite entrou no escritório, ainda andando com um pouco de dificuldade.

Ele vestia o pijama xadrez de flanela e as pantufas de pelúcia do Nemo que ele adorava. Os cabelos estavam presos atras da nuca em um coque baixo, e alguma espécie desconhecida de meleca verde besuntava toda sua cara.

Eu não pude evitar sorrir.

– Ora, ora, passeando pela casa em sua 'verdadeira forma'? – eu zombei divertido.

Só o Dite pra me fazer rir em uma situação daquela, eu pensei.

Ele deu de ombros.

– Nem todos podem ser naturalmente adoráveis como você, mon cher. Essa beleza aqui – ele apontou pra si mesmo – exige cuidados.

Eu balancei a cabeça ainda rindo enquanto ele se acomodava em uma das cadeiras a minha frente. Apesar do remorso que sentia pelo que ele havia passado por minha causa, ele era sempre bem vindo, pois me distraía.

Então seus olhos se voltaram para a porta por onde a Saori havia saído.

– Eu acho que isso significa que você pretende mesmo ir em frente com essa história de plano pra ajudar a polícia a prender uma organização terrorista, certo?

Eu assenti. Obviamente que ele já estava sabendo de tudo. Como eu disse, é impossível esconder as coisas do Dite. O que ele não adivinha, ele te força a falar.

– Meu Deus – ele suspirou -, pra mim essa história toda ainda parece uma loucura, sabe?

– Pra mim também. – eu concordei - Mas isso é o mínimo que eu posso fazer pelo Milo depois de tudo.

– Pois, na minha opinião, o mínimo que você poderia fazer pelo Milo era ligar pra ele e esclarecer tudo – ele me encarou -. Acertar de uma vez essa coisa entre vocês.

– Non posso fazer isso. – disse - Preciso me manter longe dele até tudo isso estar terminado, você sabe, e falar com ele agora seria superestimar meu autocontrole.

Eu não estava mentindo. Era horrível, mas era realidade. Depois de tudo o que ficara sabendo eu não me julgava mais forte o bastante pra ouvir sua voz sem sucumbir ao desejo de estar mais uma vez em seus braços. Essa fraqueza que sentia pelo Milo era incômoda, mas eu não conseguia me controlar. Era só olhar naqueles olhos azuis, e todo aquele comedimento sóbrio pelo qual eu era conhecido se perdia.

– Além disso... – eu continuei, e então hesitei, deixando que as palavras morressem em meus lábios.

– Além disso? – ele incentivou.

Eu suspirei

– Além disso, ele ainda non me mostrou que confia em mim.

Era verdade. Eu soubera de tudo, sim, mas não por aquele que eu esperava que me contasse. Ele havia feito coisas maravilhosas, com certeza, mas ainda não mostrara que confiava em mim.

Na verdade, o fato de eu ter sido magoado por ele já não importava em nada. Eu ainda o amava. E o amava mais agora por várias razões. Ele agira errado, sim, mas fora para proteger seus irmãos. Sua maior preocupação era proteger sua família. Como eu poderia não amar alguém que colocava a família antes de si mesmo? Não, era a falta de confiança dele que me abalava.

Droga, eu teria lhe dado aquela maldita tiara há muito tempo se ele tivesse sido honesto comigo! Se tivesse me procurado para contar porque precisava dela, eu a teria dado sem perguntas. Mas não, ele preferira esconder tudo. Ele não confiara em mim. Nem antes, nem agora.

É claro que se eu me esforçasse poderia entender a lógica dele, e até o motivo por que não confiara em mim. Mas pensar nisso não poria fim a minha dor. Assim como também não acabaria com aquela terrível sensação de que tudo havia se perdido.

– Camus, - o Dite disse em tom seco - você quer mesmo perdoá-lo?

– Diabos, quero! Claro que quero. – Eu me exasperei.

– Então esqueça esse orgulho.

– Non se trata só de orgulho! – eu fechei o rosto. Odiava quando ele dizia que o obstáculo era meu orgulho. Isso não era verdade! Bem, não totalmente - É uma questão de necessidade! - eu insisti - Ele devia ter me contado. Mon Dieu, eu teria lhe dado a tiara e tudo isso poderia ter sido evitado! Você non teria sido ferido, e ele também não.

O Dite revirou os olhos claros.

– Meu amor, o Milo pode até ser bissexual, mas ainda é um _homem_, não se pode esperar que faça a coisa certa. Vocês nunca fazem!

Eu olhei pra ele com uma sobrancelha levantada. Será que o meu amigo não percebia que também pertencia a esse gênero?

– Pois eu vou fazer a coisa certa agora – eu falei -, e vou ajudar a polícia a colocar a Saori atrás das grades.

Ele assentiu, e me olhou por um tempo, soltando o ar com força, antes de afirmar determinado:

– Nesse caso, eu vou ajudar.

– Vai? – Eu falei surpreso.

– Claro! - ele ajeitou atrás da orelha uma mecha loira que tinha se desprendido do coque – Você, como noivo, não vai poder ficar perambulando por toda parte, mas _eu posso_– ele tinha os olhos brilhando agora e um sorriso conspiratório no rosto -. Vou me oferecer pra ajudar a vaca sonsa com o vestido e dou um jeito de pegar a tiara sem que ela perceba. Então a levo até você pra que a entregue ao bonitão. Quando a ariranha perceber o sumiço da jóia pensará que foi o Milo, digo, o Fantasma. Depois disso posso atrasar o padre com uma das minhas conversas até vocês acertarem as coisas. Tenho certeza que consigo arranjar alguma história pra entreter o reverendo até que tudo esteja terminado.

Eu segurei um sorriso. Quanto a isso, eu não tinha a menor dúvida.

– E quando o patinho voltar da colônia de férias forçadas com os cunhados gostosões – ele continuou empolgado -, ele também pode criar algum contratempo pra segurar nossos pais em casa por um tempinho extra. Se tem uma coisa em que aquele menino é bom é em arranjar problemas.

Patinho, claro, era o apelido do Dite para o Hyoga. Isso porque, quando criança, o Oga costumava andar atrás de mim pela casa, seguindo-me por todo lado. O que fazia o Dite rir dizendo que eu parecia uma mamãe ganso com seu patinho. Claro, que o certo seria uma mamãe ganso com seu gansinho, mas era melhor nem questionar.

Depois da visita dos gêmeos naquela noite, todos havíamos concordado que seria mais seguro para o Hyoga permanecer sob proteção policial até a data do casamento, e assim foi feito. Era a isso que o Afrodite estava se referindo ao falar sobre a 'colônia de férias forçadas com os cunhados gostosões'.

Dessa vez eu não consegui conter o sorriso. Pelo jeito o Dite havia pensado bastante naquilo... E em detalhes.

– Merci, Di. – Eu falei sincero, tomando suas mãos nas minhas. – Você non sabe como é importante pra mim poder retribuir pelo menos um pouco do que o Milo tem feito por mim até agora.

A idéia de que eu pudesse fazer algo pelo Milo que ninguém além de mim poderia fazer por ele me deixava mais contente do que devia. Era ridículo, eu sabia, mas não conseguia evitar.

Meu amigo me olhou com um misto de compreensão e piedade nos olhos claros, e deixou escapar um suspiro.

–Oh, meu amor, você está mesmo apaixonado por aquele grego, não está?

Eu sorri resignado.

– Receio que sim. – Disse, e então inspirei fundo baixando os olhos antes de continuar:

– Tenho medo, Di. Medo de confiar nele. E, ao mesmo tempo, medo de que ele nunca confie em mim. Medo de ouvir meu coração, que me diz pra esquecer meu orgulho, e acabar implorando que ele retribua meu amor.

– Implorar amor nunca é uma boa idéia – ele replicou dando tapinhas na mão que segurava. – Não fica bem pra pessoa que suplica e a deixa em desvantagem.

– Fala isso por experiência própria? – eu brinquei, levantando os olhos e ensaiando um sorriso.

– Claro! – ele confirmou, às gargalhadas.

Eu ri também, pra depois voltar a ficar sério. Suspirando, recostei a cabeça na estante de livros atrás da cadeira pensativo.

– Veja, Camus – ele chamou minha atenção, fazendo-me olhar pra ele outra vez -, normalmente eu te diria que se você o ama tanto, deveria ir logo atrás dele, mas isso não seria a melhor coisa a fazer. Não em se tratando de você, e não com toda essa história absurda de roubo de tiara e conspirações entre vocês. – Ele fixou os olhos firmemente nos meus – Você precisa de um tempo pra pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Pra assimilar tudo isso. E ele, de um tempo pra organizar a própria vida. Daqui a dois dias será o casamento, faça o que tem que fazer, e quando tudo estiver terminado tenha uma longa conversa com ele. Abra seu coração.

Sim, mais uma vez ele estava certo. Talvez esse fosse o problema, afinal. Eu havia passado tanto tempo procurando me proteger que havia esquecido como era abrir o coração e deixar que outras pessoas se aproximassem.

– E o que faço enquanto isso? – eu perguntei, massageando as têmporas com os dedos. – Parece que vou enlouquecer.

– Se prepare para o seu casamento frustrado – ele riu -. Leia um daqueles livros chatos que você adora. E, claro, almoce comigo. – ele se levantou da cadeira - Vou subir, tomar um banho, me tornar aquela criatura maravilhosa que você está acostumado, e então você pode me levar a um restaurante. Que tal? Aquele que faz o parfait com morangos e trufas de chocolate belga que eu adoro!

Eu assenti sorrindo.

– O que seria de mim sem você?

Realmente, a amizade do Dite a cada vez mais vinha se provando de um valor inestimável. Ele vinha sendo quase como uma espécie de pseudo consciência pra mim ultimamente. Ajudando-me a pensar mais racionalmente, já que aparentemente eu havia perdido toda a capacidade que tinha de fazer isso por mim mesmo. Sem seu apoio eu provavelmente já teria perdido o rumo há tempos

Ele fez um gesto afetado.

– Um ruivo chato, certinho e completamente desorientado, é claro. – falou com enfado, pra depois sorrir completando – Mas sua desorientação sem mim não seria nem a metade da minha sem a sua amizade – E então se inclinou pra depositar um beijo no meu rosto antes de sair.

Eu sorri balançando a cabeça enquanto o observava deixar o escritório.

O Dite sempre achava um jeito de fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor.

**oOOoOOo**

Saga POV

– Você só pode estar louco se está achando que eu vou transar com você aqui dentro. – eu falei enquanto me sentia ser deliciosamente pressionado entre o corpo do meu gêmeo e a parede da sala vazia pra onde ele havia me arrastado.

Ele apenas sorriu, mordendo meu lábio e chupando minha língua.

Eu ofeguei.

– Isso aqui ainda é uma delegacia, Kanon. Você tem noção de quantas leis estamos infringindo? – eu protestei enquanto ele descia em pequenas mordidas pelo meu queixo e suas mãos encontravam uma brecha sob minha camisa pra alcançar os mamilos sensíveis sob minha roupa.

Foi impossível conter o gemido que me escapou da garganta. Ele gemeu comigo, formando um som único e ao mesmo tempo torturante.

– Depois que acabarmos, prendemos um ao outro.

– Kan, isso é loucura. – Eu ainda consegui dizer quando seus dentes se fecharam com força em meu pescoço, mas acabei desistindo enquanto fisgadas de prazer me atingiam, e coloquei uma mão em volta da sua cabeça pra mantê-la em posição.

– Eu sei. – ele se afastou um pouco pra arrancar seu próprio casaco com força, atirando-o longe.

– Gosto disso. – eu sorri.

– Sabia que você ia gostar. – Ele sorriu também tornando a me agarrar.

Nossas bocas se fundiram antes que eu pudesse pensar em reclamar. Ele me beijava como se pudesse me devorar inteiro. Como se todo o universo estivesse centrado naquele sabor. De algum modo os botões da minha camisa se abriram e os dedos dele acariciavam minha pele nua. Minha cabeça parecia girar tão depressa que não dava pra acompanhar os próprios pensamentos.

– Kanon... – eu arfei - o comandante... a reunião... Não podemos continuar! – Enquanto dizia isso, eu arranhava sua garganta com os dentes.

– Eu sei. Vamos parar. Só mais um pouquinho. – O aroma dele de loção pós barba e sabonete me deixava louco. Ele estava desafivelando meu cinto quando o celular no seu bolso tocou, provocando um grito abafado de nós dois.

– Porra! – ele exclamou - Eu não aguento mais isso! Se eu não transar com você logo acho que vou ter um treco.

– Eu também. – Eu ri, tirando o telefone do bolso dele para atirá-lo sobre uma mesa, antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

– Meu Deus do céu! – A voz do Shiryu explodiu na porta da sala – O que diabos vocês estão fazendo?

Eu empurrei o Kanon com tanta força que ele quase foi ao chão.

– Nada. Nós não estamos fazendo nada. – eu me apressei em dizer com a voz ofegante, para em seguida tossir e piscar duas vezes pra clarear a visão. – Nada mesmo. – repeti.

Comecei a fechar minha blusa rápido, rezando pra que o rubor que sentia queimando meu rosto desaparecesse antes do final da década. Acabei abotoando errado. Praguejei, e tornei a desabotoá-la pra começar tudo de novo.

O telefone continuava tocando.

– Meu Deus! – O rapaz passou as duas mãos pelo rosto e as manteve lá. Então inspirou fundo, soltando o ar – Certo... Vamos fingir que eu não vi o que vi. Não vi nada, nadinha mesmo! Acabei de entrar aqui nesta sala, ok?

Eu assenti. O telefone finalmente havia parado de tocar.

Ele baixou as mãos e nos olhou por um tempo, antes de suspirar outra vez.

– O comandante me mandou encontrá-los. – disse - Procurei vocês por toda parte. É pra vocês se apresentarem na sala de conferência em cinco minutos.

– Obrigado, oficial. Nós logo estaremos lá. – Eu falei tentando parecer firme, enquanto o Kanon se abaixava pra pegar seu casaco do chão e guardava o celular no bolso outra vez. Ele não parecia nem um pouco preocupado.

Shiryu assentiu.

– Eu vou comunicar a oficial June que já os localizei. – disse. E então deixou a sala ainda constrangido.

Eu respirei fundo.

– Coloque a camisa para dentro das calças, Kan. – falei assim que ele saiu.

– Acho que não é uma boa idéia – meu irmão sorriu – Nossos colegas poderiam se perguntar por que será que eu estou com uma ereção monstruosa no meio das pernas.

**oOOoOOo**

Kanon POV

– Que bom que vocês aceitaram o convite pra vir até aqui – Shion disse em um tom seco quando entramos na sala de conferência. O que provocou uma notável fisgada de culpa no meu irmão.

Shiryu e June já estavam lá. Três quadros haviam sido pregados na parede e o comandante estava ocupado, prendendo no último deles alguns dados impressos sobre o caso.

– Quer que eu o ajude a prender isso? – Saga ofereceu.

– Não precisa, já acabei. – ele falou sem se voltar - Prepare o telão e o retroprojetor. E, June, pegue um café.

– Pode deixar que eu preparo o telão – eu ofereci – E vou querer café também.

Nós trabalhamos em silêncio.

Um silêncio tão profundo, na verdade, que chegava a ser incômodo.

– O que diabos está acontecendo aqui, afinal? – Shion finalmente se voltou, franzindo o cenho, provavelmente notando o clima de constrangimento no ar, mas balançou a cabeça quando Hilda e Julian entraram na sala. – Deixa pra lá...

– Boa tarde, comandante – ela cumprimentou.

– Boa tarde, Hilda, Julian, sentem-se. – ele disse

Julian fez um aceno de cabeça em cumprimento e lançou um olhar malicioso na minha direção, ao notar meu estado meio amarrotado, antes de se sentar. O que causou uma óbvia pontada de irritação no meu irmão.

Ele não ia muito com a cara do Julian desde que descobrira que eu tivera um lance com ele no tempo em que estivemos separados porque Saga se recusava a aceitar o tipo de amor que sentimos um pelo outro. Não que eu não pudesse entendê-lo, é claro. Afinal, almas gêmeas em corpos gêmeos? Era no mínimo uma ironia filha da puta do Criador. Mas havia sido difícil pra mim também lidar com a rejeição dele. No final, foram quase seis meses que eu passara trabalhando sob o comando de Julian na Divisão de Inteligência, e meu irmão ainda se ressentia disso.

– Como estão as buscas, Hilda? – Shion quis saber assim que ela se acomodou.

– Nada ainda. – ela disse - Nós estamos com cinco equipes espalhadas pela cidade. Siegfried está acompanhando as coisas pelo meu computador pessoal. À medida que as equipes vão fazendo seus relatórios, ele vai ajustando a lista. De acordo com as últimas informações, faltam agora cerca de vinte, dos lugares prováveis, pra serem examinados.

– Nós estamos ficando sem tempo... – Meu irmão murmurou, agora sentado ao meu lado na grande mesa da sala. June, Shiryu, e o comandante também já haviam se instalado por ali.

Shion assentiu.

– Amanhã é o dia da troca, do casamento do Sr. Chevalier, e esgota-se o prazo estipulado por Pandora. – ele se voltou pra mim e para o Saga – Como está a situação com o irmão de vocês, rapazes?

– Tudo certo. O Milo está no esquema, capitão – eu falei.

– O casamento está marcado para as 16:00 – Saga explicou -, o Kan estará esperando no nosso apartamento, e o Milo vai correr pra lá assim que conseguir colocar as mãos na peça e sair do salão.

– Ótimo – ele disse.

– A Van de monitoramento e o micro rastreador também já estão prontos – Julian disse, informando a respeito dos progressos da sua divisão. – Não deve levar mais de quinze minutos pra implantarmos o dispositivo na tiara. Depois eu e o Sorento seguimos com a Van pra dar cobertura ao Senhor.

– Deixe o Sorento encarregado da Van – Shion falou – e espere pela tiara no apartamento com Kanon. Depois os três seguem juntos pra fazer a cobertura.

– Sim, senhor. – Julian concordou e se permitiu um olhar malicioso, meio de lado, pra mim outra vez. Eu podia ouvir as mandíbulas do meu irmão estralando. Mas o pior foi que o Julian ainda sorriu pra ele. Bom, não foi exatamente um sorriso, mas chegou perto.

– Saga – o Shion desviou providencialmente sua atenção -, você pode escalar alguns dos seus homens e ajudar a equipe da Hilda para agilizar as buscas.

Ele assentiu.

– O Shiryu vai continuar encarregado da segurança do Milo e do Hyoga – Shion continuou -, e, June, você fica na central e acompanha tudo pelo sistema.

– Acho que eu poderia ser mais útil no trabalho de campo junto com o senhor – ela disse.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Preciso de você aqui.

– Sim, senhor – ela concordou a contragosto.

O comandante olhou para mim e para o Saga outra vez.

– E quanto ao Zelos? O que vocês conseguiram?

– Eu andei fuçando por aí – eu falei – e acabamos descobrindo o envolvimento dele em um assassinato em Utah. Com isso conseguimos revogar o pedido de Hábeas Corpus.

– Pelo que soubemos a polícia de lá andava atrás dele há meses – Saga falou – Parece que ele e um outro sujeito deram cabo de um cara à pancadas antes de atirá-lo no rio. O corpo foi pescado das águas praticamente irreconhecível.

– Uau! – June se manifestou.

– Agora, ouve essa: - eu falei – O presunto era um ex militar, um desertor russo especialista no desenvolvimento de armas de destruição em massa e explosivos, que migrou clandestinamente para os EUA com o fim da Guerra Fria. Um velhote com mania de perseguição que dizem ter perdido um parafuso depois da morte do irmão por uma bala perdida em um confronto armado com a polícia.

– Nós fizemos uma visitinha pro infeliz – meu irmão continuou -. A casa do cara parecia um cofre forte. Não achamos nada de interessante por ali, mas o Kan fez umas averiguações no computador do sujeito, o disco rígido estava inteiro criptografado.

– Com um pouco de incentivo – eu sorri, dando uma idéia do quanto aquele incentivo tinha custado aos cofres públicos -, conseguimos uma permissão especial pra trazer o disco pra cá e o levamos até a Divisão de Inteligência.

– Sim. – Julian concordou. – Acabei de decifrá-lo, na verdade. – Ele disse, e permitiu a si mesmo um sorriso convencido enquanto segurava o disco orgulhoso e lançava outro olhar comprido na minha direção.

Saga o fuzilou com os olhos.

– E por que diabos você não avisou isso logo que chegou? – ele reclamou, indo até onde Julian estava e arrancando o disco de sua mão.

Insultado Julian abriu a boca, mas tornou a fechá-la com força ao perceber, com o canto dos olhos, o olhar severo do comandante.

Eu sufoquei o riso, enquanto June tentava sem sucesso transformar uma gargalhada em espirro.

– Tinha acabado de decifrá-lo quando fui chamado – ele disse com firmeza. – Ainda não tive tempo de ler todo conteúdo dos arquivos – continuou, enquanto Saga entregava o disco ao comandante que o colocava pra rodar. – Uma rápida olhada, porém, mostrou que ele especificou todos os materiais que utilizou, todos os dispositivos que construiu, e pode crer que há bastante deles pra riscar do mapa um país do Terceiro Mundo...

Ele fez uma pausa e se colocou, deliberadamente, do outro lado da mesa, ao notar meu irmão se aproximar do monitor. Saga estava com aquele olhar assassino que só ele sabe fazer.

Normalment_e _eu costumava ser o ciumento da relação, mas aquilo estava absolutamente hilário. Eu quase ri outra vez.

– ...Ou uma grande cidade – Julian completou em seguida.

– Quase cinco quilos do explosivo que ele batizou como PETN2 – Shion leu – Cujo poder de destruição nós já tivemos a chance de conhecer.

– Menos de trinta gramas já seriam suficientes para arrasar meio andar da central de polícia – Hilda falou. Quando ela se aproximou do telão, Julian deu mais um passo para o lado a fim de se afastar ainda mais de Saga.

– Temporizadores, controles remotos, ativação de dispositivos por voz, movimento e impacto. – Eu senti um friozinho na barriga. – Eles não esqueceram de nada. Possuem um monte de sensores, material de segurança e brinquedinhos pra vigilância. O sujeito montou um tremendo arsenal para os caras.

– E eles o remuneraram regiamente por isso – Shion murmurou. – Aqui estão registrados todos os custos, os honorários e os lucros obtidos em cada encomenda, tudo listado direitinho ao lado de cada um dos aparelhos fabricados.

– O cara era um incrível homem de negócios... – Os olhos do meu irmão se estreitaram. – Cinquenta unidades de AK-47?

– Armas de uso militar – June disse.

– Para que eles precisariam de tantas armas? – Shiryu, que vinha se mantendo quieto até então, especulou.

– Quando você começa uma guerra - Shion se afastou da mesa e bufou com força -, arma suas tropas.

Eu bufei também.

– Temos a descrição dos dispositivos que o russo fabricou e o número total deles – Saga disse -. Não sabemos, no entanto, se ele era o único fornecedor do grupo. Por essa lista aqui podemos calcular que ele recebeu mais de cinco milhões de dólares, em espécie, durante um período dois anos. Imagino que tenham recolhido todo o dinheiro quando o apagaram.

– Ele sabia que planejavam eliminá-lo – informou Julian, dando uma olhada rápida no arquivo. – Vá para a página 17 – ele pediu ao comandante -. Tem uma espécie de diário lá.

Shion fez o que lhe fora sugerido e jogou o arquivo no retroprojetor. Logo o texto aparecia no telão:

_"É tudo culpa minha, unicamente minha. Quando nos concentramos no dinheiro, não enxergamos o resto. Os canalhas me envolveram, e me evolveram por completo._

_Isso aqui não se trata de um ataque a banco. Dá pra explodir a Casa da Moeda inteira com o material que eu disponibilizei pra eles. Talvez seja questão de grana, talvez não. De qualquer modo estou pouco ligando._

_Pelo menos estava pouco ligando até começar a raciocinar. Até começar a lembrar. É sempre melhor não lembrar._

_Só que estou pensando nisso agora. Imagino que o que está sendo planejado seja um outro 11 de Setembro._

_Os dois imbecis com quem estou tratando acham que eu sou velho, ganancioso e burro. Só que eles se enganam. Ainda tenho massa cinzenta suficiente pra perceber que não são eles que estão orquestrando a operação. Não são mesmo! Força bruta é tudo o que eles representam. Músculos mecanizados sem visão. Assim que percebi que havia algo por trás de tudo, adicionei um pequeno bônus em um dos transmissores. A partir daí, tudo que precisei fazer foi me sentar, aguardar e ouvir._

_Agora sei quem são e o que pretendem. Canalhas!_

_Eles vão ter que me liquidar. É a única maneira de se garantirem. Qualquer dia desses, um dos safados vai entrar aqui e cortar minha garganta._

_Preciso desaparecer. Já forneci material suficiente e eles podem me dispensar na primeira oportunidade. Preciso recolher o que conseguir e desaparecer de verdade, ir pra bem longe. Eles não conseguirão entrar na minha casa, pelo menos por ora, e vão demorar algum tempo também pra conseguir acessar esses dados. Esse arquivo é minha cópia de segurança. As provas e o dinheiro vão comigo._

_Por Deus, estou apavorado!_

_Forneci a eles material suficiente pra mandar uma cidade inteira para o inferno e eles vão utilizá-lo. Logo._

_Por revolta. Por poder. Por vingança. E também, que Deus nos ajude, por pura diversão._

_É um jogo, nada mais que isso. Um jogo disputado em nome dos mortos._

_Tenho que desaparecer. Tenho que cair fora. Preciso de tempo pra pensar, pra entender as coisas. Minha nossa, talvez eu seja obrigado a procurar a polícia. Os velhos tiras canalhas._

_Mas, antes disso, vou desaparecer. Se vierem atrás de mim, carrego os dois fantoches que vierem me pegar junto comigo."_

– É isso aí... – Eu cerrei os punhos com raiva. – Isso é tudo. Ele tinha nomes, tinha dados. Por que o velho teimoso não guardou todas as informações em seu computador?

– Em vez disso – Saga falou -, o idiota levou tudo com ele, tudo que conseguira contra eles. E quando o liquidaram, pegaram tudo.

**oOOoOOo**

Saga POV

– Eu achei que você fosse matar o Julian lá dentro – meu irmão falou no elevador do nosso prédio a caminho do apartamento ao final do turno.

O resto da reunião havia sido dedicado a análises técnicas: dados sobre eletrônica, gatilhos, temporizadores, controles remotos, e outros materiais que poderiam ser utilizados por Pandora, bem como fatores de detonação e alcance do impacto.

– E você adorou a situação, não foi? – eu falei sarcástico.

– Ah, eu sou um safado – ele disse, dando um passo a frente e acariciando meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. - Você ficou com ciúme?

– Se eu ficasse verde de ciúme de todas as pessoas com as quais você transou enquanto nós estivemos separados, e mais verde ainda pelas que gostariam de repetir a dose, e ainda querem, iria passar cada minuto da minha vida parecendo a Floresta Amazônica.

Eu fiz menção de dar meia volta, irritado, e tentei afastar a mão dele quando ele me segurou pelo braço.

– Tira a mão! – eu reclamei quando ele se recusou a me soltar

– Não. Não tiro. – Pra reafirmar isso, ele segurou meu outro braço também e me puxou com firmeza na sua direção. Um ar bem humorado estava estampado em seu rosto, e também, _droga_, uma ternura contra a qual eu não tinha defesa. Nunca tivera. – Eu amo você.

Eu suspirei.

– É, tá legal.

Ele riu, inclinou a cabeça pra baixo e mordiscou meu lábio inferior com carinho.

– Vem cá, vem. – ele disse aproximando mais meu corpo do seu enquanto me envolvia em um abraço.

– Sabe qual é o seu problema, Kan? – eu perguntei, me deixando abraçar.

– Não. – ele falou acariciando meu pescoço com o nariz - Por que você não me conta?

– Você é um orgasmo ambulante. – Eu tive o prazer de vê-lo parar o que fazia, arregalando os olhos.

Então riu com gosto.

– Somos, maninho, somos – disse, e antes que eu tivesse tempo pra pensar no que acontecia, senti meu corpo sendo pressionado contra a parede do elevador.

Eu notei o brilho de humor e desejo em seus olhos segundos antes de sua boca se fechar com força sobre a minha quase me fazendo engasgar.

Eu nunca sabia ao certo o que ele planejava fazer comigo. Aquelas ondas selvagens de prazer, o brilho lento e excitante delas... Eu me projetei pra frente, colando mais meu corpo de encontro ao dele, e me deixei abandonar, esquecendo tudo, a não ser o jeito maravilhoso com que os dentes dele mordiscavam meus lábios, enquanto sua língua trabalhava de encontro a minha.

Minha pulsação acelerou de forma rápida, e, de repente, nós nos puxávamos e empurrávamos, mordíamos e apalpávamos, arranhando-nos mutuamente. E tudo isso sem sair do lugar. Na verdade, eu desconfiava de que não conseguiria me mover dali nem que alguém encostasse uma arma na minha cabeça.

Mas me movi.

Eu não fazia idéia de como havia conseguido sair do elevador do prédio e chegar ao apartamento, mas era lá que eu estava. Eu só percebi isso porque senti contra as minhas costas o frio do metal da parede do elevador ser substituído pela superfície térmica da madeira da porta de entrada do apartamento.

E então fui eu que o puxei para o carpete espesso e macio da sala, puxando mais uma vez sua boca e forçando-a a mergulhar novamente na minha, pedindo:

– Dentro de mim! – eu puxei a camisa dele fora, atirando-a longe, querendo sentir a carne rígida e musculosa sob minhas mãos. Ele já havia se livrado da minha há tempos, embora eu não soubesse dizer exatamente quando isso aconteceu – Hoje eu quero você dentro de mim.

– Como você quiser – ele riu, e então voltou a me beijar. Sua boca descendo em uma trilha quente ao longo do meu pescoço, ombros, parando sobre os mamilos, seguindo rumo a barriga, brincando com o umbigo.

Eu não tinha como resistir ao que ele me proporcionava. A cada vez eu me sentia indefeso, atônito. E grato. Enterrei o dedos nos cabelos dele, enroscando-os, enredando-os naquela macia rede de seda dourada, ao mesmo tempo que as fortes fisgadas de desejo em minha barriga acompanhavam a fome insaciável da boca dele, que continuava passeando sobre mim.

Eu senti minha pele umedecer e esquentar, ficando escorregadia quando ele deslizou ainda mais pra baixo, descendo minhas calças e tentando alcançar o órgão desperto e dolorido entre as minhas coxas. Sua língua se movendo com destreza ali, me fazendo gemer. Meus quadris se arquearam em direção a ele, enquanto ele os apertava, levantando-os e os abrindo pra ele. E quando seus dedos escorregaram lentamente pelo meu ponto mais quente, invadindo-me, eu senti os primeiros tremores do orgasmo ameaçando querer me rasgar por dentro.

–Mais! – eu pedi.

Ganancioso, ele agora me devorava, sugando com força, enquanto seus dedos ávidos trabalhavam habilidosos dentro de mim.

Eu me deixava levar por ele como jamais poderia fazer com mais ninguém, e ele sabia disso. Eu me deixava perder no que nós dois fazíamos juntos.

Então, quando eu já estava tremendo todo, prestes a sucumbir sobre o carpete, ele se livrou das próprias calças e levantou meu corpo um pouco mais, colocando-se em posição, prestes a se deixar escorregar pra dentro de mim.

– Quero você. – A respiração dele estava ofegante no instante em que me agarrou pelos quadris. – A toda hora. Sempre. Meu. – Ele colocou a boca novamente sobre a minha antes de me penetrar com força.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando fisgadas deliciosas de dor e prazer atravessaram todas as minhas fibras, meu coração entrando em compasso com o dele.

Eu via seus olhos brilhando ardentes e selvagens. E isso era tudo o que eu conseguia ver. Era excessiva a necessidade desesperada e infinita que eu tinha dele. No entanto, por algum motivo, ela nunca parecia saciar.

– Mais! – Eu tornei a insistir, enganchando as pernas em volta da sua cintura pra trazê-lo ainda mais fundo. Vi o fulgor em seus olhos, a profunda e escura necessidade que morava dentro dele, e, trazendo sua boca de encontro à minha outra vez, mordendo aqueles lábios maravilhosamente esculpidos que ele tinha, eu me remexi por baixo dele.

Ele prendeu meus cabelos com as mãos, a respiração cada vez mais acelerada enquanto continuava como um aríete, bombeando-me com toda força, cada vez mais rápido, mais depressa, mais fundo, até eu sentir que meu coração poderia explodir com a ferocidade do ato.

Eu o acompanhava a cada estocada, recebendo cada investida, até que minhas unhas começaram a se enterrar nas costas dele, em seus ombros, nos quadris... Enquanto ele continuava a me golpear por dentro, engolindo meus gemidos e suspiros, parecendo estremecer de prazer com o ruído de carne molhada se esfregando contra sua pele.

Eu me sentia perigosamente perto do fim. O corpo tensionado por completo em agonia, tremulando convulso, para então contrair-se e reavivar-se em direção a uma abissal explosão de prazer.

Ele gritou comigo pela violenta contração dos meus músculos em volta de seu membro, de forma gloriosa. E, enquanto aquele gemido longo e gutural escorria de nossos lábios, ele esfregou o rosto nos meus cabelos e, com um golpe final, se deixou esvaziar também, antes de desabar sobre mim.

Eu estava mole, como se tivesse me liquefeito embaixo dele. Os ouvidos zunindo, enquanto luzes pareciam dançar no fundo dos meus olhos. Por ora, por alguns minutos, as pressões do trabalho pareciam estar a anos luz de distância. Ele conseguia fazer aquilo comigo, eu pensei. Conseguia abrir pequenos bolsões de paz em nossas vidas.

Eu sentia a respiração pesada dele contra a minha garganta enquanto meu coração martelava forte de encontro ao seu. Eu adorava vê-lo assim relaxado, largado ao prazer dos sentidos. Da mesma forma que amava vê-lo reavivado, com o pensamento agitado, e o corpo pronto pra ação.

– Ainda não acabei com você – ele avisou depois de um tempo com a voz arrastada enquanto acariciava meu pescoço com o nariz.

Eu sorri.

– Ótimo – disse -, porque eu também não.

– Mais umas duas vezes – ele levantou um pouco a cabeça, sorrindo de volta – e talvez eu consiga me livrar um pouco desse tesão.

– Mais umas duas vezes e cairemos mortos – eu ri.

– Eu topo - ele disse começando a mordiscar meu queixo outra vez -. Vamos?

– Lembre-se que nós ainda estamos... – '...de prontidão até a crise acabar', eu ia dizer, mas suas mãos já passeavam sobre mim, mais devagar dessa vez, apenas deslizando ao longo do meu abdómen.

Eu senti uma necessidade urgente de beijá-lo novamente. Seria um beijo longo e elaborado. No entanto, quando levantei a cabeça me preparando pra girar o corpo, invertendo as posições, meu celular tocou.

– Merda! – meu irmão praguejou – É o seu, ou o meu?

De repente, nós éramos tiras outra vez.

– Acho que é o meu - eu falei tateando pela sala em busca das minhas calças pra tirá-lo do bolso. Eu tirei o cabelo da frente do rosto e apertei o botão de viva voz ao ler o nome do comandante no visor.

– Saga, falando. – Eu atendi.

Imediatamente a voz grave do Shion encheu a sala.

– O alvo foi localizado – ele disse – É o Richard Rodgers Theater.

* * *

**Olá a todos, mais um ch pra vcs ^^.**

**Sim, eu sei que demorou um pouquinho dessa vez. Mas, fazer o que? Eu juro que quero sossego, mas os problemas me adoram u.u... XD E eu também perdi um certo tempinho pra decidir como iria tratar algumas coisas nesse ch. A reação do Camus, por exemplo.**

**Eu sei que todo mundo meio que estava esperando que ele fosse ter um surto e saísse chutando tudo, mas esse não seria o Camus, seria? XD Além disso, eu meio que já percebi que quando a gente tem um problema qualquer que a gente acha que é sério(quando aparece uma barata em casa, no meu cos, por ex - zueira XD) a gente surta, mas quando uma coisa realmente grave e inesperada acontece, muitas vezes a gente meio que congela e não reage adequadamente. Quando se perde uma pessoa querida, por ex, tem gente que ri, eu só conseguia pensar que ia ter que faltar no Juri simulado da faculdade (ridículo). Mas não é frieza, nem crueldade ou monstruosidade como o Camus diz, é só entorpecimento mesmo, tipo um mecanismo de defesa , sabe. Então eu resolvi usar isso no POV do ruivinho ^^.**

**Outra coisa é que eu fiquei super em dúvida de como descrever a cena, sei que todo mundo queria muito ter visto a conversa do Camus com os gêmeos, mas sinceramente, gente, ia ficar meio tedioso, acreditem. Pq as informações passadas seriam as mesmas e a reação do ruivinho foi meio que de negação e entorpecimento, como eu disse, então ia acabar ficando sem graça e repetitivo. Por isso optei por fazer dessa forma, sabe, mandando o tempo pra frente, e colocando outras cenas mais interessantes ^^. Tá, eu sei que a cena com a Saori não foi exatamente interessante e vcs deves estar querendo me matar por aquele beijo forçado, mas tivemos também a volta da nossa diva, gente, o/... XDD**

**E, sim, eu sei o que vocês estão se perguntando do Milo, ele deu uma sumida nos últimos ch mesmo u.u, mas calma que ch que vem eu prometo que compenso isso e vcs terão muito do greguinho pra se divertir XD.**

**Em compensação, para os fãs dos gêmeos foi um momento de gritos, não? XD Meu Deus como vcs me atormentaram com esse lemon u.u (brincadeira, gente, vcs sabem que eu adoro ser atormentada por vcs XD)! Mas enfim aí está ele. E quero reviews sobre isso, viu, minhas taradas de plantão?! XDD E Saga com ciúmes, por que às vezes é bom variar um pouco XD**

**E, bem, no todo, tirando as descobertas e decisões do Camie e algumas informações no POV dos gêmeos, esse foi um ch mais de passagem, mas eu espero que dê pra vcs se divertir. Ch que vem, se tudo der certo, espero já poder descrever o dito casamento que todos querem ver, e que eu tb estou louca pra escrever XD**

**Enfim, acho que já falei demais, então muito obrigada mais uma vez a todos que acompanham e em especial aos que sentem peninha de mim e me deixam reviews pra me incentivar a escrever esses chs giganteeeescos: Little Litt, Eduarda, Vengeresse Lolita, Dark. ookami, Persefone-San, 0smo0, Ivy Visinho 2, Kamy Jaganshi, Y Taishou, e Becky Gemini; muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo, pessoal, por todo carinho e consideração. ^^**

**Bjos**

**PS1: Estou respondendo as reviews aos pouquinhos pra não atrasar a postagem que já está bem atrasadinha, tá? Mas amei cada um dos comentários e responderei todos eles, prometo ^^**

**PS2: Respondendo as reviews de quem não tem conta, ou que por um motivo ou outro eu não consigo responder por PM:**

**_Eduarda:_**

**Sim, foi rápido mesmo, pena que eu não consegui manter o ritmo u.u. E, meu Deus! Claro que ele continua apaixonado pelo Milo. Como não continuar? XD E claro que eles vão ficar juntos também, eu sou má mas nem tanto XDD.**

**Huahuahua, impossível resistir ao Camus MESMO XD, mas como eu ando dizendo pra todo mundo, temos que ir com calma nessa história da paixão da Saori. Afinal, quando o Seiya diz que ela está apaixonada pelo Camus, e acredito que ele a essa altura também pense assim, é um 'apaixonada' nos padrões Saori de amar, ou seja, ela ama o Camus como mais um artigo de luxo em sua coleção, como ela ama sua bolsa de marca favorita, na verdade, ela ama muito mais o que ela é ao lado dele (o status que ser a noiva, mulher dele lhe proporciona) do que ele em si. Mas como ela é incapaz de amar alguém além de si mesma, ela acredita que isso seja amor, como o Seiya também acredita, já que foi isso que ele sempre recebeu dela, com o nome de amor.**

**Sim, sim, entendo que tem sido traumatizante mesmo todos essa acontecimentos, o Oga, o Dite, mas vou ser má e não te direi nada, você vai ter que descobrir XD... mas gostei do raciocínio ^^ E, falando em Dite, aí está ele outra vez pra você matar a saudade ^^.**

**Huahuahauuhua, verdade June, não é pq você é uma encalhada que tem que estraga a felicidade daqueles meninos, e da mulherada toda aqui hauhauahu... mas, sério, eu ia colocar a June de novo interrompendo a primeira cena lemon nesse ch também, daí fiquei com peninha, achei que vcs iam matar a pobre e resolvi aliviar pra coitada metendo o Shiryu no lugar XDD.**

**Sim, sim, Oguinha está bem agora, na colônia de férias com os cunhados gostosões XDD. E, realmente, não deixe a oficial June aflita, Oga, ou ela interrompe momentos importantes e NOS deixa aflitas XDD**

**Huahauhauau, pois é, é o que eu sempre digo, desde o primeiro ch, no fim, tudo aconteceu por causa da Saori. Morra de arrependimento, vaca! Òó... XD Perdeu um príncipe ruivo francês lindo de morrer... já era XDD**

**Mas enfim, muito, muito obrigada por mais essa review, estou super feliz que esteja gostando tanto, brigadão pelo elogios, e espero que tenha se divertido com mais esse ch também ^^. Bjos**

**_0smo0:_**

**Hauhuahauhua, sim finalmente vão explicar as coisas ao principal interessado. Cara, me deu pena do Camus agora XD. Verdade, pega todo mundo e some, Camie... huahuahua.. Seria bom, mas até parece que aquela criaturinha ruiva certinha, e toda cônscia dos seus deveres ia fazer isso u.u.**

**Enfim, muito obrigada por mais essa review, pelo incentivo e até a próxima ^^ Bjos**

**_Ivy Visinho 2:_**

**Sim, finalmente o Camus soube de tudo ^^. E seria bem mais fácil mesmo se o Milo tivesse contado, até porque acabaria com essa coisa do Camus de 'ele não confia em mim', mas até aparece que o Milo ia mesmo concordar em não só envolver o Camus naquela história (coisa que o grego tava morrendo pra não fazer), como utilizá-lo no plano, pedindo ainda que ele volte a ter um relacionamento amoroso com a Saori pra isso. Não mesmo u.u... XD**

**Huahahau... Hyoga é doidinho mesmo, mas foi pelo bem do irmão XD**

**E boa teoria, gostei, mas não vou das spoiler afirmando nem negando nada, você vai ter que esperar pra saber XD. Mas adorei de verdade ^^.**

**Enfim, muito obrigada por mais essa review, espero que tenha curtido esse ch também ^^. Bjos**

**PS3: Créditos devidos, os mesmo do ch anterior.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 26**

Saga POV

Ia dar tempo. Tinha que dar tempo, foi tudo o que eu me permiti pensar. Estava usando a vestimenta de choque: o colete à prova de balas e o capacete antiassalto com viseira reforçada. Tudo aquilo, no entanto, adiantaria tanto quanto a pele nua, se não houvesse tempo.

Mas tinha que dar tempo. Aquela era a única opção viável pra mim, para a equipe, para o esquadrão antibomba e para os civis que nós tentávamos freneticamente tirar do local.

Reunir e preparar as equipes e materiais tinha levado mais tempo do que supúnhamos. Era por volta das nove e meia da manhã quando nós finalmente chegamos às portas do teatro.

Aquela hora o palco principal do Richard Rodgers Theater atraíra uma platéia compacta para a matinê: turistas, moradores da cidade de New York, crianças em idade pré-escolar acompanhadas pelos pais e babás, alunos de cursos de férias com seus professores e monitores. O barulho era grande e o público não estava apenas inquieto, mas também revoltado.

– Cada ingresso custou entre cem e duzentos e cinquenta dólares. – O homem loiro de mais de um metro e noventa de altura, que se identificara como gerente do teatro corria ao nosso lado como um cavalo de guerra Viking. A indignação e a agonia lutavam em sua voz: - Os senhores fazem idéia do quanto vai ser complicado conseguir reembolsar esse público, encaixar as pessoas em novas datas ou marcar um espetáculo extra? Estamos com cotação esgotada até o fim da temporada!

– Escuta aqui, o seu show vai realmente arrebentar se nós não conseguirmos fazer nosso trabalho em paz, e você vai ver seu palco ir pelos ares em tantos pedaços que alguns deles vão cair lá em Hoboken, New Jersey – Kanon falou, dando uma cotovelada forte para colocar o homem de lado.

Um pouco mais a frente eu ouvia a voz de Shion sobressaindo-se as demais enquanto nos aproximávamos:

– Hilda? – ele dizia no Walkie Talkie – Quero o status da operação!

– Múltiplos dispositivos foram descobertos, Comandante – a voz de Hilda se fez ouvir entre estalos de estática no aparelho -. Já localizamos e neutralizamos dois. A varredura eletrônica indicou outros seis. As equipes já se dispersaram por todo local, fazendo buscas. O palco possui quatro elevadores, e cada um deles desce oito metros até o subsolo. Detectamos pontos com possíveis bombas instaladas em todos eles e estamos agitando o máximo possível por aqui.

– Pois agitem mais rápido – Shion enfiou o comunicador de volta no bolso antes de se virar para o homem que ainda circulava ao nosso lado. – Caia fora!

– Claro que não! Sou o gerente desse lugar.

– Olha aqui, é melhor você sair por bem enquanto a gente está pedindo com jeito. – Kanon ameaçou. E como o cara era uns vinte quilos mais pesado do que ele e parecia irritado o bastante para garantir uma boa briga, eu tinha certeza de que meu irmão adoraria arrastá-lo pra fora dali pessoalmente. Mas como estávamos com pouco tempo pra isso ele se limitou a soltar um suspiro frustrado enquanto Shion sinalizava pra dois policiais corpulentos, indicando o homem.

– Retirem isso daqui! – Foi tudo o que disse, enquanto forçávamos caminho por entre a multidão ruidosa e inconformada por estar sendo evacuada do local.

Adiante, era possível ver o palco gigantesco. Uma dúzia de policiais cobertos de equipamento de choque estava enfileirada na borda do palco. Todos estavam preparados pra impedir que alguém da platéia entrasse nos bastidores. As pesadas cortinas vermelhas permaneciam abertas e as brilhantes luzes do palco estavam todas acesas.

Bebês choravam, idosos se queixavam e algumas meninas choramingavam baixinho, agarradas a bonecas compradas como souvenir.

A desculpa de um grande vazamento de água impedira o pânico, mas não servira para aumentar a cooperação dos civis.

As equipes de evacuação faziam progresso, mas não era fácil tirar milhares de pagantes do teatro aquecido sem eles terem assistido ao show e levá-los para o frio lá de fora. O saguão da casa de espetáculos estava completamente lotado.

E ainda havia inúmeras outras salas menores, corredores, vestíbulos. Atrás da área aberta ao público havia camarins, setores de controle, escritórios. Cada um daqueles locais tinha de ser esvaziado, revistado e protegido.

Se o pânico se instalasse ali haveria centenas de vítimas antes da multidão conseguir alcançar as portas de saída. Pensando nisso, eu peguei um megafone, subi em uma imensa mesa em estilo art decó e olhei pra baixo, na direção da multidão que reclamava ao ser empurrada através do saguão grandioso, decorado em cristal estilizado e metal cromado.

– Somos do Departamento de Polícia da cidade de New York – anunciei, ouvindo minha própria voz ecoar grave pelas paredes. – Agradecemos a sua cooperação. Por favor, não bloqueiem as saídas. Continuem a caminhar em direção à rua . – Ignorando os gritos e perguntas lançados na minha direção, eu repeti as instruções mais duas vezes.- Agradecemos a sua compreensão. Desculpe-nos por alguma inconveniência.

A palavra inconveniência deixou a multidão colérica. Os gritos aumentaram, enquanto os policiais guiavam com firmeza as pessoas através das portas.

Uma mulher com colar de pérolas apertou meus tornozelos e ameaçou:

– Eu conheço o prefeito. Vou contar a ele sobre o que está acontecendo aqui.

Kanon, ao lado dela, lançou-lhe um sorriso cínico.

– Mande lembranças para o prefeito – ele disse -, e, por favor, saia de forma ordenada.

A mulher bufou, batendo com os saltos no chão, enquanto meu irmão pulava com agilidade sobre a mesa onde eu estava e pegava o megafone, pedindo com um sorriso travesso:

– Posso...?

Então, com a voz calma e calculada, dirigiu-se à multidão agitada:

– Senhoras e senhores – ele começou -, gostaríamos de pedir a cooperação de vocês e informar que todos os ingressos e despesas extras com transporte serão totalmente reembolsados pelo Departamento de Polícia do Estado de New York. Eu repito: Todos os ingressos e despesas com transporte serão reembolsados pelo Departamento de Polícia de New York – Eu vi Shion, ao longe, paralisar o que estava fazendo e fulminá-lo com o olhar. Mas meu irmão apenas retribui-lhe com um sorriso satisfeito. - Mais uma vez agradecemos a sua compreensão.

O barulho continuou elevado, mas o tom de revolta diminuiu consideravelmente.

– Você é mesmo muito hábil, não? – eu resmunguei ao descer da mesa.

– O dinheiro sempre fala mais alto, maninho. E nós precisávamos que eles saíssem mais depressa, não é? – ele piscou pra mim.

Eu balancei a a cabeça e esperei ele descer da mesa antes de entrar em contato com Hilda pelo Walkie Talkie.

– Já conseguimos evacuar cerca de cinquenta por cento das pessoas – eu informei assim que a voz dela se fez ouvir pelo aparelho. – Isso está indo muito devagar. Como vão as coisas por aí?

– Igual a vocês – ela disse -. Conseguimos achar metade das bombas. Acabamos de desativar uma que estava instalada no console do ógão e continuamos trabalhando em outra no fosso da orquestra agora. Estamos quase conseguindo desarmá-la, e todos os outros se espalharam pelo teatro. Mas não temos pessoal suficiente.

Com o canto dos olhos, eu notei quando Kanon tirou um rastreador de mão do bolso e se pôs a verificar alguma coisa no aparelho. Aquilo me provocou uma fisgada na barriga.

– Mantenha-me informado. Câmbio final. Quanto a você... – eu me virei pra ele - ...o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

– Uma das bombas está na passarela acima da platéia – ele informou com naturalidade -. Vou trabalhar nessa.

– O único trabalho que você vai ter aqui é o de ajudar na evacuação. Lidar com explosivo é trabalho do esquadrão anti bombas, Kanon.

– Essas coisinhas modernas que Pandora gosta são tecnologia de ponta, maninho - ele falou displicente -, tudo computadorizado, tenho certeza que consigo desarmá-las.

– Kanon, você vai ficar longe das bombas. - Eu sibilei.

– Meu amado irmão, nós dois sabemos que não temos tempo para discussões. Se Pandora estiver vigiando este prédio, já sabem que descobrimos o alvo e podem detonar as bombas a qualquer momento.

– É por isso mesmo que você... – eu comecei a falar, e parei quando ele me deu as costas e se misturou à multidão com rapidez.

– Droga, droga, droga! – Lutando contra o pânico que começava a surgir dentro de mim, eu forcei a passagem e me lancei atrás dele.

Alcancei-o no momento em que ele destrancava uma porta lateral e consegui passar por ela logo depois dele.

A porta bateu sozinha, trancando-se automaticamente, e nós dois nos olhamos de cara feia.

– Não quero você aqui! – acabamos dizendo ao mesmo tempo, e meu irmão quase riu com isso.

– Deixa pra lá. - ele disse por fim, movendo-se com rapidez por entre vãos e subindo estreitos degraus de metal pra continuar pelos corredores cheios de curvas - Só não quero que você me atrapalhe.

Eu poderia ter-lhe respondido a altura, mas achei melhor poupar saliva. Agora estávamos naquilo até o pescoço de qualquer forma. Para melhor ou pra pior.

Kanon subiu por outro lance de escadas, ainda mais estreitas que as anteriores, e saiu em um lugar que lembrava o deque de um navio.

O lugar parecia flutuar acima dos assentos confortáveis e proporcionava uma visão geral do palco abaixo. Dava pra ouvir o eco das vozes, vindo de baixo, como um zumbido que saía das paredes grossas. Ali o teatro era simples e funcional, como um ator sem trajes especiais nem maquiagem. Do outro lado, via-se uma quantidade maciça de complicados painéis de controle entre grossos rolos de cordas e equipamentos.

– Onde... – eu comecei, e quase engasguei perdendo a fala ao vê-lo dar um passo à frente, onde o piso acabava.

– Por Deus, Kan, espere!... – Eu me lancei atrás dele até a ponta da plataforma e vi que na verdade o piso não acabava ali. Pelo ângulo em que eu olhava, porém, era como se acabasse. A passagem não tinha mais de sessenta centímetros de largura, e atravessava o teatro de um lado a outro, como uma espécie de ponte, por entre refletores gigantescos, cordas, roldanas, e vigas de metal.

– Onde está a bomba? – Eu quis saber, pisando atrás dele na passarela.

– Aqui. – Com agilidade, ele girou o corpo, ajoelhou-se e se inclinou para fora de um jeito que fez meu estômago dar uma cambalhota. – Está bem debaixo dessa passarela.

Ele passou o rastreador pelo local.

Olhando pra baixo, dava pra ver que a multidão agora diminuía e alguns atrasadinhos corriam apressados pelos policiais. Os três especialistas do esquadrão antibombas trabalhavam no fosso da orquestra parecendo bonequinhos, e eu consegui ouvir os gritos de triunfo que eles soltaram.

– Conseguiram desarmar mais uma. – Eu comentei.

– Hum. – Foi a única coisa que Kanon disse.

Eu percebi que meu comunicador piscava com uma chamada, e atendi o aparelho.

– Saga falando...

– Desarmamos mais duas – Eu ouvi a voz de Hilda do outro lado -. Estamos quase lá. Estou enviando uma equipe para a passarela que fica sobre a platéia e outra...

– Eu estou na passarela - eu falei -. Estamos trabalhando pra desarmar aqui.

– Estão...? – Ela ecoou perplexa – Pensei que fosse o trabalho da minha equipe fazer isso.

– Vá cuidar do resto. – Eu disse simplesmente, olhando mais uma vez pra baixo para vê-la andando a passos largos sobre o palco, levantando a cabeça pra olhar pra cima. – Estamos com tudo sob controle aqui.

– Peço a Deus que estejam - ela disse -. Hilda desligando...

Eu olhei para o meu irmão ainda de joelhos na plataforma.

– Estamos _mesmo_ com tudo sob controle, não é Kan?

– Hum... - ele respondeu, com ar distraído -. Trata-se de um dispositivosinho filha da puta que temos aqui! Cara, Pandora tem muita grana mesmo. – E então pegou uma minilanterna e entregou a mim.

– Aponte a luz nesta direção.

– Que direção? – Eu perguntei.

– Bem aqui – indicou ele – Deite-se de barriga.

Eu me deitei no chão e apontei o facho de luz da lanterna para o local que ele havia indicado.

– Ótimo, isso mesmo! – Ele também se esticou no chão, colocando-se de frente pra mim, nossos narizes quase se tocando, e começou a trabalhar com uma pequena ferramenta que cintilava sob as luzes que vinham lá de baixo. – Eles querem que eu corte essas pontas aqui – ele disse -, mas, se eu fizer isso, nós vamos ser reduzidos a pedaços pequenos e pouco atraentes. O que seria imperdoável, não? – Ele sorriu minimamente. - Os fios estão aqui só pra enganar – explicou ele com naturalidade, ao mesmo tempo em que removia, com todo o cuidado, uma tampa oculta. – Viu só? As pontas eram só um chamariz. Eles queriam que isso aqui parecesse uma bomba comum quando, na realidade... ah, veja só esta belezinha... É um dispositivo altamente sofisticado, com disparador por controle remoto.

– Puxa, que fascinante! – eu exclamei, irônico. – Agora desarme logo isso, _maninho_, ou nós dois vamos estar fazendo amor no céu hoje à noite.

Ele sorriu amplamente dessa vez.

– O céu não aceitaria nenhum de nós.

Eu dei de ombros.

– Para onde quer que fôssemos, então.

– É esse chip aqui que eu preciso soltar – ele disse -. Vire a luz mais um pouquinho. Isso, bem aí! Então, você acha que poderemos continuar transando depois de morrer, seja lá pra onde formos? - ele levantou a cabeça tempo o bastante pra me lançar outro sorriso.

Eu girei os olhos.

– Ah, claro, com toda certeza.

– Vou ter que usar as duas mãos – ele voltou a se concentrar no chip -, e vou precisar das suas também.

– Pra quê?!

– Pra pegar o chip no ar, quando ele pular. Se eles forem tão espertos quanto imagino, usaram um chip de impacto. Isso significa que se essa belezinha aqui cair lá embaixo vai destruir umas doze fileiras de poltrona e abrir uma cratera no chão do teatro. Além, é claro, de nos sacudir pra fora desse poleiro com o deslocamento de ar. Pronto?

Eu assenti com firmeza.

– Você vai ter que se inclinar um pouquinho para fora. Mantenha os olhos fixos no que eu estou fazendo. E se ligue quando o chip pular...

Eu esvaziei a mente e lancei o corpo um pouco pra fora da passarela, deixando a cabeça e os ombros sem apoio. Olhei fixamente para a pequena caixa preta e vi os fios coloridos e o verde escuro do fundo da placa.

– É este aqui! – Ele encostou a ponta da espátula com que estava trabalhando em um chip cinza, pouco maior que a ponta de um dedo mindinho de bebê.

– Estou vendo.

– Não o aperte depois de pegá-lo. Seja gentil.

Eu concordei mais uma vez

– No três, então: Um... Dois... – Ele deslizou a ponta da espátula em volta do chip, apertando-o com suavidade. – Três!

A pecinha pulou, depois de soltar um estalo que pareceu uma bomba aos meus ouvidos. Caiu em cima da minha palma aberta e deu um pulinho. Eu fechei os dedos, sem apertar.

– Peguei!

–Ótimo! – ele disse – Agora tente envolvê-lo com alguma coisa macia.

Eu tirei um lenço de seda do bolso, e, pinçando o chip com os dedos, coloquei-o no centro do pano, dobrando em seguida, com cuidado, para depois tornar a dobrá-lo, antes de guardá-lo no bolso de trás da calça.

– Provavelmente não está tão protegido como deveria – eu disse -, mas é melhor que nada. E a não ser que eu sente em cima dele está tudo bem.

– Vê lá, heim? – Ele sorriu sacana - Tome cuidado. Gosto muito dessa sua bundinha pra vê-la explodir em mil pedaços. Agora como é que gente desce daqui?

– Podemos ir andando de volta pelo mesmo caminho por onde viemos... – Eu comecei a dizer, enquanto me levantava outra vez sobre a passarela.

– Ou podemos descer de um jeito mais divertido. – Meu irmão interrompeu com um sorriso travesso. Um brilho surgira em seus olhos no instante em que ele se pusera de pé e olhara a parafernalha de cordas e roldanas a nossa volta.

– Não estou afim de me divertir. – Eu falei na defensiva.

– Pois eu estou. – Ele segurou uma das cordas que pendiam de uma roldana acima das nossas cabeças até o palco lá embaixo. – Sabe qual era a matinê de hoje, Sa?

– Não.

– A montagem da peça favorita de várias gerações, Peter Pan. Dizem que é fantástica a cena em que os piratas balançam até o palco, pendurados nessas cordas.

– Não inventa! – Eu avisei. Mas ele já me puxara mais pra perto empurrando-nos pra beirada da passarela. Em uma reação instintiva, minhas mãos se apertaram em torno da corda.

– Segure firme – ele sugeriu, antes de se largar no ar, dando uma risada.

Eu senti uma lufada de vento que arrancou meu estômago fora e o deixou lá atrás. Pelos meus olhos eu via cores e formas passarem em um borrão.

Então o maluco com quem eu, por algum motivo, dividia os genes cobriu minha boca com a dele, em um beijo ardente. Uma bola de desejo se acendeu dentro de mim, misturado com a adrenalina. A combinação dessas duas sensações fizeram-me ofegar e meus joelhos ameaçaram fraquejar sem firmeza quando minhas botas alcançaram o chão firme.

– Pode se considerar um homem morto. – Eu ameacei - Você já era.

Ele voltou a me beijar e deu uma risadinha rente aos meus lábios.

– Valeu a pena viver.

Nós ouvimos um som de aplausos atrás de nós.

– Sem dúvida, uma bela entrada em cena – Shion vinha em nossa direção com o rosto cansado –. Agora, crianças, quando acabarem de brincar de Tarzan e Jane, ainda temos duas bombas pra desarmar.

Sentindo que eu poderia me jogar no primeiro buraco que aparecesse - talvez o fosso da orquestra fosse uma boa opção - eu dei uma cotovelada em Kanon para afastá-lo de mim, e, respirei fundo, ajeitando as roupas pra recuperar a compostura.

– Os civis foram evacuados? – Eu perguntei, desviando o foco.

– Sim, - Shion respondeu - estão todos lá fora. Já estamos bem perto, mas...

Ele parou de falar quando um estrondo surdo explodiu abaixo de nós, fazendo o palco estremecer. Acima, as luzes e cabos balançaram loucamente.

– Caramba! Merda! – Kanon praguejou.

Shion pegou seu comunicador na mesma hora.

– Hilda? Quero um relatório completo. Hilda...? Está me ouvindo?

Chiados e zumbidos encheram o ar, e eu senti a mão de Kanon segurando a minha com força até ouvirmos um estalo em meio à estática.

– Hilda falando. Conseguimos conter os efeitos da bomba. Não há feridos nem baixas. O temporizador se armou sozinho e tivemos que cobrir o dispositivo e detoná-lo. Repito, não há feridos. A área sob o palco é que ficou arrasada.

– OK. Certo. – Shion esfregou a mão sobre o rosto, enquanto nós respirávamos aliviados. – Qual é o status da operação?

– Conseguimos desativar todas as outras, Comandante. O prédio está limpo.

– Vá direto para a sala de conferência da central depois de proteger o local para a perícia. Bom trabalho! – Desligou e voltou o olhar para Kanon e pra mim. – Vamos precisar de todos os dados sobre a segurança deste teatro, além de uma lista completa de todas as pessoas que trabalham aqui. Técnicos, artistas, o pessoal da manutenção e da administração. Todos.

– Solicitei uma lista pra June com os dados completos de todo mundo assim que soube que o alvo era este local – eu disse -. A relação já deve estar à sua espera na central.

– Ótimo. Agora vocês já podem voltar pra central. E entreguem tudo que encontraram para o pessoal da perícia antes de sair. – Ele disse, e então se afastou a passos largos quando ouviu um dos assistentes de Hilda chamá-lo nas coxias.

Eu afundei a mão no bolso de trás da calça, pra recolher o lenço com o chip que deveria ser entregue à perícia, mas meus dedos tatearam apenas o vazio. Não havia mais nada lá dentro.

Eu estreitei os lhos na direção do meu irmão.

– Devolva o chip, Kanon.

– Que chip? – perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Não seja metido a esperto! Eu senti sua mão se esgueirando pela minha bunda enquanto nos balançávamos naquela corda. Quero o chip de impacto que estava aqui. – eu apontei para o meu bolso.

– Ah, aquele chip... – ele fez uma expressão inocente. – Não está aí? Puxa, que chato, Saga, será que você o perdeu em algum lugar?

– Me entregue a porcaria desse chip, Kanon! – eu reagi - É uma prova!

Sorrindo suavemente, ele levantou as duas mãos abertas no ar e encolheu os ombros.

Eu me aproximei dele até nossos sapatos se tocarem.

– Me entregue esse chip, Kanon! – eu repeti, ameaçadoramente. – Se você não me entregar por bem, vou deixar você pelado e mandar te revistarem até ele aparecer.

– Você não pode me revistar sem um mandado – ele deu um sorriso enviesado -. A não ser, é claro, que você queira me revistar sem roupa pessoalmente, e, nesse caso, eu estaria disposto a abrir mão de alguns dos meus direitos.

Eu inspirei fundo pra manter o controle. As vezes, só as vezes, eu me perguntava o que diabos eu tinha feito pra ter que aturar o Kanon.

– Eu te dou vinte quatro horas, Kanon. Vinte quatro horas pra você brincar com essa porcaria, e depois disso é bom que o chip esteja na sala de provas, estamos entendidos?

Ele sorriu satisfeito.

– Você é adorável, maninho.

Eu bufei.

– Sei. Ainda não gosto disso.

– Sabia que não ia gostar. – Ele depositou um beijo no meu rosto. – Nos vemos na delegacia.

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de fazer cara feia. Em vez disso, entrei em contato com June para avisá-la de que toda a equipe estava a caminho da central.

**oOOoOOo**

Milo POV

Tudo bem. Eu ia conseguir. Aquilo ia dar certo. Eu só tinha que manter a cabeça no lugar e permanecer calmo que ia dar tudo certo.

– Não vai dar certo – disse a voz do Aioria do outro lado do telefone.

– Cale a boca! – respondi irritado.

– Só estou avisando.

– Você não deveria estar me avisando. Deveria estar me apoiando! – eu baixei a voz – Enquanto todo mundo fizer o combinado, vai dar certo. Tem que dar

Eu estava parado em frente a umas das imensas janelas do Salão Barroco do Plaza, onde eram servidos os drinks e canapés antes da cerimônia, olhando para a Plaza Square logo abaixo.

Lá fora, fazia um dia cinzento e frio de final de inverno. As pessoas estavam espalhadas por ali, de gorros e sobretudos, fazendo coisas normais como contratar carruagens para passear pelo parque e jogar moedas na fonte.

E eu ali, prestes a me apossar da tiara de diamantes da noiva do meu namorado – só que eu acho que não posso mais chamá-lo assim -, e claro, sequestrá-lo no processo. Eu só não sabia muito bem ainda como ia fazer isso.

Não com relação a tiara, eu digo, porque os gêmeos realmente haviam pensado em tudo sobre isso. Mas quanto a segunda parte. Em outras palavras, eu não tinha idéia de como faria pra tirar o Camus dali depois de tudo. Nocauteá-lo sempre era uma opção, é claro. Mas pela experiência que eu tivera até agora ao lado dele, o ruivo parecia saber uns bons golpes então não ia ser tão fácil. E eu duvidava que conseguiria convencê-lo amigavelmente. Pelo menos se nossa última conversa no telefone servisse de indicação.

De onde ele tirara a ousadia de me dizer que não fizesse mais promessas? Eu nunca lhe prometera nada que não pudesse ou não quisesse cumprir. Tudo bem que ele estava zangado porque eu não quisera lhe dizer o que iria fazer e tudo, mas mesmo assim.

É claro que eu não tinha dito porque não podia. Se lhe tivesse dito que ia me arriscar pra ajudar a polícia a prender uma organização terrorista, ele ficaria horrorizado, ia me censurar, e até poderia fazer alguma idiotice pra tentar me ajudar.

O pior é que depois daquela conversa no telefone eu meio que passara o resto dos dias conferindo meu celular de meio em meio minuto, esperando que ele me ligasse de volta. Ele não me dera quaisquer sinais de que fosse fazer isso, é claro, então eu não devia alimentar essa expectativa. Até porque fora eu mesmo que lhe pedira que mantivesse distância. Mas no fundo tinha esperança de que ele pudesse me procurar.

Só que ele não o fez. Sem dúvida ainda estava zangado comigo. E magoado. Talvez aquele telefonema tenha servido apenas pra que ele se indispusesse ainda mais contra mim. Talvez agora estivesse me considerando a pior espécie de patife. Só Deus sabia o que ele estava pensando. Nós estamos falando do Camus, afinal.

– O que está fazendo agora? – eu escutei a voz do Oria outra vez no meu ouvido.

– Olhando pela janela.

– Por que está fazendo isso?

– Não sei. – observei uma mulher de cachecol amarelo lá embaixo sentada em um banco e abrindo uma lata de Coca-Cola sem fazer a mínima idéia de que estava sendo observada. – Tentando captar a normalidade, acho.

– Normalidade? – eu ouvi o riso dele do outro lado da linha. – Por favor, Milo! Se a normalidade fosse o planeta Terra, você sabe onde estaria agora?

– É... na Lua? – sugeri.

– Há cinquenta milhões de anos luz! Você estaria... em outra galáxia.

Eu soltei um resmungo e fechei o rosto sentindo-me injustiçado. Mas a verdade é que eu realmente me sentia um pouco como se estivesse em um mundo diferente. Principalmente quando me virava pra admirar o ambiente atrás de mim.

Para todo o lado que se olhasse havia entalhes ornamentados, antiguidades, tapeçarias nas paredes, candelabros gigantescos. Fachos dos canhões de luz circulavam pela sala, iluminando os candelabros, brincando nos rostos dos garçons de uniforme cinza que corriam de um lado para o outro equilibrando suas bandejas de prata com taças de champagne.

O centro da sala ostentava um gigantesco bufê de caviar, ostras, rosácea de lagosta do maine, consomê de ave com quenelles de faisão e arroz selvagem com pignoli – seja lá o que isso for.

O 'Inverno' de Vivaldi era executado com perfeição por uma orquestra de cordas que eu jurava já ter escutado tocar na filarmônica de New York.

Cada mesa circular exibia um centro ornamentado, feito de uma cascata de flores brancas: rosas, tulipas, lírios, orquídeas. O teto fora transformado numa musselina, enfeitado de luzes minúsculas como fios de pérola. E em toda parte havia o cheiro de flores, velas e expectativa.

Olhando tudo aquilo, eu tinha que admitir, mesmo contra a vontade, que a festa estava bem bonita. Bom, acho que se eu fosse honesto, tinha que confessar que era impressionante.

– O que está fazendo agora? – veio a voz do Aioria de novo.

– Ainda olhando a janela.

– Bem, então pare de olhar a janela! – ele se exasperou - Você tem menos de uma hora!

– Oria, relaxe.

– Como é que eu posso relaxar?

– Está tudo bem – eu disse tentando parecer tranquilo -. Tudo sob controle.

– As coisas não são mais como eram antigamente, Milo – ele falou -. Você é Milo Scorpion agora, esqueceu? O ator. E você mesmo disse que está cheio de socialite aí que não pára de olhar pra você. Como vai conseguir pegar a tiara sem que ninguém perceba?

Eu me afastei casualmente para um canto onde ninguém podia me ouvir.

– Eu não vou ter que pegar a tiara, o Saga e o Kanon arranjaram alguém pra fazer o serviço, eu só preciso encontrar a pessoa que me entregará a peça.

– Que pessoa?

– Não sei. Um contato deles. Alguém da polícia provavelmente. O Shiryu deve me passar o número do quarto em que o cara vai estar. Então eu só tenho que passear um pouco aqui pelo salão pra que Pandora saiba que eu estou aqui, e depois me encontrar com o tal sujeito e pegar a jóia.

– Certo – meu irmão concordou, e fez uma pausa antes de continuar: - E você não contou nada a ninguém, não é?

Eu bufei.

– Claro que não! Não sou tão estúpido assim!

– E ninguém suspeita de nada?

– Nadinha. – disse, no momento em que um garçom se aproximava com uma bandeja cheia de taças de cristal e uma garrafa de Veuve Clicquot_._ – Oria, eu falo com você depois, certo...

Desliguei o telefone e deixei que o garçom sorridente me entregasse uma das taças cheias.

– Com os cumprimentos do cavalheiro – o rapaz falou lançando os olhos pra um canto perto da entrada do salão.

Eu acompanhei seu olhar e minha vista logo caiu na figura de Shiryu em um smoking preto, parado em frente a porta. Ele conversava com alguns outros rapazes que eu não conhecia e sorriu discretamente pra mim, baixando os olhos para o guardanapo de papel que envolvia a haste da taça que eu segurava, quando nossos olhares se cruzaram.

Eu assenti quase imperceptivelmente pra ele e esperei o garçom se afastar pra abrir o guardanapo e ler as palavras: 'Quarto 22', escritas em uma caligrafia rápida sobre o papel.

Voltei a dobrar o bilhete guardando-o no bolso do paletó do meu smoking.

Enquanto abria caminho por entre a multidão de pessoas bem vestidas até a porta dupla que se abria para o corredor ao fim do salão, estranhei não ver nenhum dos parentes do noivo por ali. Bom, nenhum que eu conhecia pelo menos. Eu não via aquele Afrodite, ou o Hyoga – que deveria estar com o Shiryu aliás -, nem o pai do ruivo em parte alguma. Na verdade, os únicos rostos conhecidos presentes, eram do próprio Shiryu, do tal Seiya - que eu reconhecera de uma foto que encontrara pesquisando na internet – e do italiano Carlo Di Angelis, mas mesmo esse entrava e saía do salão o tempo todo.

No corredor largo e opulento, todo entalhado e forrado de tapeçarias do Plaza, coquetéis eram servidos para os convidados que passavam por ali.

Havia uma fila de pessoas junto a porta do elevador grande e antiquado, e eu esperei educadamente atrás de um casal de idosos com casacos de pele combinando. Dali ainda dava pra ouvir o burburinho e o som da orquestra de cordas no salão.

Uma garçonete se aproximou equilibrando uma bandeja de prata com Martines e eu aceitei uma taça, resistindo a tentação de pedir um 'mexido e não batido', como James Bond.

– Ei, você não é Milo Scorpion? – A garçonete perguntou.

Eu pisquei confuso para a garota e então suspirei.

– Sim – disse, percebendo que não havia mais escapatória -, sou eu mesmo.

– Ai, meu Deus – ela exclamou com os olhos abertos. – Eu estava em dúvida, mas agora que ouvi você falar, percebi que é você mesmo!

Eu sorri com esforço. Era só o que me faltava.

– Meu nome é Jane – ela disse – Que prazer enorme. Eu ouvi dizer que teria muita gente famosa neste casamento, mas nunca imaginei que _você_ estaria aqui também... E que eu o veria pessoalmente – Ela soltou gritinhos de entusiasmo -. Sabia que você é meu ator preferido? Mesmo.

A pequena pausa no fluxo de cumprimento me permitiu dizer:

– Muito obrigado, Jane. Eu...

Mas eu não conseguiu completar a frase porque, quando devolvi a taça de Martine vazia na bandeja e comecei a jogar fora o guardanapo de papel que envolvia a haste na lixeira dourada ao lado do elevador, a mulher berrou:

– Não!

Quando olhei pra ela surpreso, a garota explicou, com a face corada:

– Será que posso guardar isso? O guardanapo que Milo Scorpion segurou enquanto bebia o Martine servido por mim. - ela suspirou.

Eu olhei para o guardanapo meio amassado. Aí estava uma coisa que eu odiava mais do que tudo. Mais do que os meses longe de casa, as mudanças repentinas nos roteiros, a perseguição da mídia. Nada, nada era pior do que as pessoas – os fãs – que guardavam seus copos e guardanapos, e, em uma ocasião, até um lenço usado. Francamente, não existe criatura no _universo_ cujo lenço eu queira guardar, e eu não entendo essa compulsão das outras pessoas... especialmente quando é o _meu_ lenço que está em questão.

– Que tal eu autografar alguma coisa pra você? – eu ofereci enquanto jogava o guardanapo no lixo. – Isso deve ser mais interessante pra mostrar aos outros do que um guardanapo usado, não é?

– Ah! – Jane me entregou um bloco de notas e uma caneta. – Será que... Você poderia dedicar a Jane?

– Claro – falei mais uma vez, depois escrevi "Para Jane" em cima da minha assinatura. – Aqui está – disse ao terminar, entregando o bloco de volta. – É todo seu.

Jane estava reluzente. E eu notei que ela havia pescado cuidadosamente o guardanapo usado de dentro do lixo.

Eu balancei a cabeça tentando suprimir uma careta de nojo. Esse era definitivamente um dos motivos porque eu às vezes odiava a profissão que havia escolhido.

Um sinal de alerta agudo e comprido se fez ouvir quando as portas do elevador se abriram.

Eu entrei pacientemente na caixa de metal logo atrás do casal de idosos, e, pela primeira vez senti uma agitação desconfortável no estômago ao apertar o botão do segundo andar. Então lembrei que Pandora devia estar de olho em mim e apertei cinco outros andares diferentes. Vocês sabem, só pra despistar.

Quando cerca de dez minutos depois encarei a porta de madeira dupla da suíte com o número 22 em metal dourado afixado na metade superior, estava levemente ofegante.

Empurrei com cuidado a porta, que estava aberta como os gêmeos disseram que estaria, e parei sem ar quando meu olhar desceu sobre o nicho em que se achava encostado um sofá. Os olhos tão arregalados que eu tinha certeza de que poderiam saltar do meu rosto a qualquer instante. Ali estava uma cabeça ruiva familiar. Uma boca familiar. E uma mão familiar, segurando o que parecia gim-tônica.

– V-você? – Foi tudo que consegui exclamar.

**oOOoOOo**

Kanon POV

"_Somos Pandora._

_Somos os deuses da justiça._

_Somos os Senhores do Caos._

_Apreciamos muito os acontecimentos desta manhã. Não estamos desapontados, em absoluto, por termos escolhido vocês como nossos adversários. Em menos tempo do que o exigido por nossa mensagem vocês conseguiram localizar o alvo descrito. Ficamos satisfeitos em reconhecer os seus talentos._

_Talvez vocês imaginem que saíram vencedores desta batalha. Embora devamos congratulá-los pelo seu trabalho decisivo e ágil, devemos também informá-los de que o trabalho da manhã foi apenas um teste. Uma rodada preliminar._

_A primeira leva de especialistas da polícia entrou no prédio alvo exatamente às nove horas e dezesseis minutos. A remoção dos espectadores começou oito minutos depois._

_A qualquer momento, durante todo o processo, o alvo poderia ter sido destruído. Mas nós preferimos apenas observar._

_Ao ativar o temporizador do último dispositivo, o nosso intuito foi oferecer-lhes tempo para que ele fosse detonado com o máximo de segurança. A Tenente Hilda do Esquadrão Antibombas poderá confirmar que sem esse tempo extra e sem as precauções de segurança que foram tomadas várias vidas seriam perdidas, bem como grandes prejuízos materiais seriam infligidos._

_Não seremos tão benevolentes com o próximo alvo._

_Somos Pandora, profetas da nova ordem_."

Eu passei os olhos pela mensagem pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez, e como em todas elas praguejei:

– Merda! Eles acompanharam todos os nossos movimentos. Estavam nos observando desde o começo. Podiam ter mandado tudo pelos ares se quisessem.

A mensagem estava esperando por nós assim que chegamos na central por volta do meio dia. Shion imediatamente ordenou uma reunião de emergência que, mais uma vez, devido a quantidade indesejável de jornalistas e curiosos na porta da delegacia depois da entrevista coletiva que o Secretário de Segurança fez o favor de dar à mídia, acabou sendo transferida para a nossa casa.

Naquele momento a sala do apartamento de três quartos na 259, East Street com a Sétima avenida que eu dividia com Saga estava mais lotada do que um bar de hotel em época de torneio da NBA.

– O que seu pessoal e a perícia conseguiram no local? – Shion perguntou a Hilda que estava sentada com Julian na mesa de jantar com uma montanha de dispositivos e aparelhos espalhados sobre ela?

– Parte dos dispositivos ainda está sendo recolhida e levada para análise no laboratório, Comandante. – ela disse, desviando os olhos do que parecia um minúsculo microfone sem fio. – A essa altura, já ficou claro que lidamos com dispositivos intrincados, feitos à mão. PETN2 parece se o explosivo de escolha. A análise ainda está incompleta, bem como a localização dos controles remotos que detonariam esses explosivos, mas parece que são de longo alcance. Não são brinquedos nem artefatos domésticos, mas de uso militar com alto nível de complexidade. Concordo com a opinião do Kanon a respeito da ação deles no teatro. Se Pandora quisesse realmente explodi-lo, agora só restaria pó naquele local.

Ela tirou alguma coisa de um saco lacrado que jazia sobre a mesa.

– Esta é uma das câmeras de vigilância que a minha equipe recolheu no local. – Ela exibiu uma unidade redonda pouco maior que uma bola de golfe. – É espantosamente bem feita. Localizamos e recolhemos vinte e cinco destas, na cena do crime. Eles nos observaram o tempo todo, acompanharam cada passo que dávamos e poderiam ter nos mandado para o inferno com um estalar de dedos.

Ela recolocou a mini câmera no saco lacrado de onde a pegara, e virou o rosto quando Dohko emitiu um grunhido

– Você está bem, Dohko?

– Sim, claro. Estou até com vontade de dançar. – Ele falou irônico.

Dohko estava em pé, sem camisa, enquanto Sorento raspava com uma gilete os pelos do tórax dele e preparava a pele com adstringente e um outro líquido estranho, pra afixação dos microfones e mini rastreadores que ele deveria usar no momento da entrega da tiara.

A van de monitoramento também já estava na garagem esperando, só faltava terminar a instalação dos equipamentos no Dohko e Milo chegar com a jóia pra inserirmos o rastreador na peça.

No final Saga se entendera com nosso cunhadinho ruivo e eles acabaram decidindo que o próprio Camus se incumbiria de pôr as mãos na réplica e a entregaria ao Milo. Eu só esperava que nosso adorável irmãozinho não nos matasse depois por meter o príncipe dele nisso.

– Eu posso chamar outra pessoa para terminar de prender isso em você, – Julian sugeriu ao Dohko. O grunhido havia sido devido a um corte na pele do chinês que Sorento havia provocado quando apertara demais a gilete.

– Só peça pra ele prender isso logo. – ele resmungou.

– Foi mal. – Sorento se desculpou.

– Esse rastreador não tem fio – Julian explicou -. Vai ficar preso bem em cima do seu coração. Eles devem revistá-lo em busca de grampos, mas vamos cobrir o equipamento com um material novo, que parece pele. Ele está começando a ser usado agora. Se acharem isso aqui, talvez pensem que é só uma espinha inflamada ou um caroço.

– Vão achar que tenho um furúnculo no peito. Que legal – ele zombou.

– Sabe, Dohko? – Eu falei sem conseguir resistir a provocação - O comandante poderia prender isso em você.

Shion, que analisava uma pilha de papéis com Saga estreitou os olhos na minha direção.

Ele e Dohko tinham um lance. Caso antigo, mas não declarado. Pelo menos não oficialmente declarado dentro do instituto de polícia. Mas quando você trabalha a tanto tempo investigando pessoas você simplesmente _sabe_ reconhecer os sinais. Era ingenuidade do Saga pensar que ele também não sabia sobre a gente. E a reação - ou a falta dela - do comandante hoje de manhã ao nos flagrar aos beijos no palco só confirmava minha afirmação.

Dohko apenas bufou. E mantendo os olhos treinados fixos em um ponto qualquer murmurou. – Prendam logo essa porcaria onde têm que prender.

– Vou acompanhar o som do microfone pessoalmente – Julian falou -. Vamos monitorar sua posição pelos batimentos do seu coração. Preparamos um relógio de pulso especial também, com outro microfone. O microfone do relógio é de baixa frequência, então não vai ser pego por um rastreador de mão, mas seu alcance é ridículo e você vai ter que falar bem perto dele para podermos ouvir. Ele vai funcionar como equipamento reserva.

– Vou colocá-lo logo. – Dohko retirou o próprio relógio e prendeu o novo. – Há mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber?

– Estamos espalhando homens em toda a estação Grand Central – Shion falou -. Você não vai estar sozinho em nenhum momento. Ninguém vai se aproximar sem você chamar, mas eles estarão lá. Nós estaremos lá.

– Bom eu saber disso – Dohko sorriu pra ele.

A estação Grand Central foi onde Dohko marcara o encontro.

– Já vou avisando que qualquer roupa extra vai impedir o sinal do rastreador – Julian explicou.

– Não vou poder usar um colete a prova de balas, então?

– A escolha é sua. Colete ou rastreador.

– Tudo bem – ele deu de ombros -, eles provavelmente vão mirar na cabeça mesmo.

– Droga! – Shion praguejou.

– Estou brincando. – Ele sorriu outra vez para o comandante, tentando passar tranquilidade. Depois passou a mão sobre a boca em um gesto claro de nervosismo.

– Certo. Então, o que temos até agora? – Shion mudou de assunto chamando a atenção de Saga.

Meu irmão levantou os olhos dos papéis ajeitando os óculos de leitura.

– Não muito, mas... - ele voltou a examinar a papelada - Pandora Jeweler, Pandora Unlimited, Hipnos Eletrônicos, Cronos Ltda., Grupo Meikai, e assim por diante. Todas essas empresas têm ligações umas com as outras. A manipulação dos bancos de dados feita por um especialista, a alta qualidade dos materiais utilizados nos explosivos, o emprego do trabalho avulso de um ex-militar desertor para fabricar o equipamento, tudo isso ecoa a postura e nos remete ao antigo grupo secreto, dissidente do exército, que Radamanthys foi acusado de participar.

Shion assentiu.

– O grupo também contava com nomes que se tornaram conhecidos para nós ao longo das investigações do caso Pandora – Saga continuou -. Nomes como Zelos, Valentine, Minos, Flégias, entre outros. E aparentemente o grupo era chefiado por um homem, um alto figurão militar, a quem os textos referem apenas por Hades.

– Enquanto investigávamos sobre Hades nos deparamos com um nome – Eu falei -. Coronel Alward Bassi. Ele desapareceu em campo e foi dado como morto em batalha. Os arquivos do FBI a respeito dele, no entanto, continuam em aberto.

– É impressionante, rapazes – Shion falou irônico -. Eu sempre fico me perguntando como vocês conseguem todas essas informações.

– E algo me diz que a divisão de segurança interna do FBI também adoraria saber –Dohko completou.

Eu sorri divertido.

– Utilizamos todas as fontes que nos foram disponibilizadas, senhor.

– Estou certo que sim. – Shion cruzou as mãos. – Como eu disse, fizeram um bom trabalho.

– Obrigado. – eu agradeci, e Saga pigarreou sem jeito antes de continuar:

– O grupo de Hades e Radamanthys foi basicamente desmantelado quando a casa em que ele vivia com a mulher e a filha foi pelos ares e alguns dos líderes do movimento foram mortos. Isso aconteceu há mais de doze anos, o público não teve acesso aos fatos e soube apenas de detalhes incompletos a respeito de sua organização. Sem uma ligação direta, quem iria se importar com isso? Tudo aconteceu há muitos anos. Hades nunca foi encontrado e o grupo não se tornou nem mesmo uma mancha nos livros de história, porque nada jamais ficou provado. Os arquivos que poderiam esclarecer esse ponto estão lacrados.

– Espera – Julian se manifestou -. Vocês estão insinuando que Pandora e este grupo são a mesma pessoa, com outra roupagem, é isso?

– Não exatamente – Saga falou -. Mas, obviamente, existe uma ligação. O grupo rebelde de Radamanthys era suspeito de possuir ligação com facções terroristas. Pandora obviamente tem sólida influência sobre a máfia e grupos terroristas de vários países, estando por trás de diversos atentados espalhados pelo mundo.

– Parece-me claro que Pandora se desenvolveu a partir deste grupo original. – Eu falei - Pandora é, obviamente, muito mais sólida e bem estruturada. Com alcance, influência, e potencial letal muito maiores. No entanto, o cerne ainda é o mesmo. E provavelmente o homem por trás de tudo é o mesmo também.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Hilda falou:

– Eu sempre me questiono o porquê de tudo isso, sabe. O que os leva a isso? Vingança?

– Não acredito – Shion disse - .Talvez no começo fosse mesmo assim, mas não mais. '_Quando se olha muito tempo para o abismo... - _ele citou.

– _... O abismo olha pra você (1)_.- Meu irmão completou.

– Sim – o Comandante afirmou -. Penso que inicialmente, quando ainda eram um grupo dissidente do exército, existia realmente uma ideologia motriz. Uma insatisfação política, descontentamento com o governo e os dogmas da sociedade moderna, esse tipo de coisa. Depois, quando o grupo inicial foi desmantelado e Pandora nasceu, não duvido que houvesse mesmo um forte sentimento de vingança envolvido. Hoje, no entanto, todo o seu discurso reflete apenas uma mente insana, ávida pelo poder, e que se julga superior aos demais. Um Deus auto proclamado que se diverte jogando com vidas humanas. Eles não querem sessenta milhões de dólares em títulos ao portador, eles não querem a libertação de presos políticos. Eles querem apenas mostrar o poder que têm sobre nós. Quando aquele ex-militar Russo que eles apagaram disse que isso era 'um jogo disputado em nome dos mortos' ele não estava enganado. Pandora poderia ter matado dezenas de pessoas no Richard Rodgers Theater hoje se quisesse. E faria isso por pura diversão. Apenas pra mostrar que pode.

Todos nos calamos por um tempo, até que o computador conectado em rede com o da central emitiu um bip chamando nossa atenção. Shion abriu um programa de conversação e a imagem de June apareceu na tela.

– Comandante, - a tensão era visível em seus lábios comprimidos. – Chegou outra mensagem para o senhor.

– Pandora? - Ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu.

– Não abri o e-mail, mas o encaminhei ao departamento de inteligência e o examinamos com cuidado. Parece seguro.

– Ponha na tela - ele mandou.

Ela assentiu outra vez, e alguns segundos depois a rosto de June sumia, sendo substituído pelas conhecidas letras sobre o fundo escuro.

'_Somos Pandora._

_Somos os Deuses do Novo Mundo._

_Somos os Senhores do Caos._

_Estamos acompanhando os seus esforços. Eles nos divertem. Como estamos nos divertindo preparamos uma surpresa final para vocês._

_Nós vimos a entrevista com o Secretário de segurança essa manhã. Apesar de nos divertirmos com a indignação que os leva a condenar a destruição de seus símbolos patéticos e emblemas da sociedade cega e oportunista que nesse momento mantém o país sob rígido controle, ficamos frustrados pela posição previsível e unidimensional da mídia a respeito desses assuntos._

_Onde está a fé deles? Onde está sua compreensão?_

_Todos continuam sem enxergar nem compreender o que somos e o que queremos lhes transmitir._

_Essa tarde atacaremos com a fúria dos deuses em nossa derradeira batalha. Esta tarde nós assistiremos a luta dos ratos para escapar do navio afundando. O último alvo irá cair precisamente as dezesseis horas e quinze minutos._

_Nós admiramos vossa habilidade. Admiramos vossa força. Não ficaríamos satisfeitos com menos do que isso. Considaramo-os adversários valorosos e hábeis combatentes. Sentimos ter de adiar nossos planos agora. Mas um bom General sabe a hora de se retirar. Não perderemos a fé, nem diminuiremos o nosso compromisso com a causa. Terminaremos o que começamos. Um dia, muito em breve, outro precioso símbolo dessa nação corrupta e lamurienta cairá. E mais uma vez eles sentirão._

_Esperamos que apreciem o espetáculo de despedida que orquestramos para vocês._

_Somos Pandora.'_

– O espetáculo que eles orquestraram pra nós? – Eu ecoei. E então parei quando a imagem na tela piscou antes de sumir. De repente, um enorme cronômetro em contagem regressiva de quarenta e cinco minutos enchia a tela. Atrás dele um programa de destruição de arquivos anunciava: 'inicializando operação'.

– Mas que porra é essa! – Eu praguejei, mal acreditando naquilo enquanto tentava a todo custo recuperar o controle do computador.

Julian e Sorento largaram o que faziam e vieram em meu auxilio, enquanto Saga e Shion tentavam falar com June no celular.

Nós trabalhamos cerca de quinze minutos no aparelho em vão.

Saga já havia desligado o celular.

– Todos os computadores do departamento estão do mesmo jeito. – Anunciou desanimado.

– Parece tratar-se de um vírus sofisticado – Julian comunicou o que eu também já havia percebido. – Aparentemente ele esteve incubado até agora, inativo, e disfarçado na cadeia de códigos da mensagem, de forma que nenhuma das nossas análises anteriores foi capaz de identificá-lo.

– Tudo indica que alguma coisa nesse ultima mensagem completou a cadeia de código do programa intruso, ativando-o – Sorento falou -. E, uma vez ativo, não há mais o que fazer. Estamos de mãos atadas aqui.

– Isso quer dizer que nós vamos perder todos os dados? – Hilda falou

– Infelizmente – Julian concordou.

– Meu Deus – ela disse -, mas o que significa isso?

– Significa que Pandora esta saindo de cena, e destruindo todos os rastros da sua passagem – Shion estava voltado para a janela agora, e olhava a vista lá fora.

– Mais uma vez. – Dohko suspirou frustrado.

–Mais uma vez? – Eu repeti curioso.

– Pandora é mestra nisso – o Comandante explicou ainda olhando um ponto qualquer da paisagem. Ele parecia surpreendentemente calmo. Simplesmente derrotado. – No final de 1999, cartas assinadas por Pandora começaram a chegar a polícia secreta Inglesa, e tudo levava a crer que o alvo seria a Abadia de Westminster em Londres. Aparentemente alguma coisa deu errado nos planos de Pandora e eles desapareceram sem deixar pistas, pra reaparecer em 2001, no que culminou com os atentados de 11 de Setembro. Atingido seu alvo ela simplesmente desapareceu por anos dessa vez, conseguindo sumir com todos os seus rastros e fazendo parecer que Bin Laden agia sozinho. Em 2008 o grupo de inteligência secreta Inglês que atua na Índia recebeu as mesmas mensagens antes que um suposto comando de islamitas atacasse simultaneamente vários alvos em Mumbai, como a rede de transportes e hotéis, provocando a morte de 163 pessoas. Nenhuma referência a Pandora jamais sobreviveu em nenhum arquivo, e ninguém de fora da inteligência secreta nunca sequer sonhou com sua existência.(2)

– E então... como seu grupo precursor Pandora desaparece sem deixar nem uma mancha nos livros de história. – Saga falou como se narrasse o desfecho de uma grande história, e então estreitou os olhos, fixando-os em algum ponto da parede. Eu quase podia ouvir as engrenagens da cabeça dele funcionando.

– Eles querem nos mostrar o quanto são poderosos e cruéis – Eu falei -. Então vão fazer alguma coisa ir pelo ares, antes de desaparecer completamente... E não há nada que possamos fazer a respeito. - Eu fechei um punho e o desci com força, descontando toda minha frustração na mesa mais próxima.

O barulho do impacto na madeira fez meu irmão piscar e focar o olhar outra vez.

– Na verdade – ele disse lento, como se saísse de um transe -, eu acho que eu posso.

De repente, todas as atenções na sala estavam voltadas pra ele.

– Que dizer, eu acho que sei onde vai ser o próximo ataque – ele continuou -. Vejam - Ele tirou um documento da pilha de papéis que estivera examinando com Shion e o colocou sobre a mesinha da sala. Haviam algumas partes grifadas com marca texto. - Em 1995 – ele leu - o FBI suspeitava do envolvimento do grupo precursor de Pandora com um grupo rebelde que se auto denominava Sekhmet, e se dizia uma facção da Jihad Islâmica _Egípcia_. Orquestrado pelo grupo de Hades, Sekhmet assumiu a autoria de diversos atentados mesmo dentro do EUA. Abafados pelo governo, a mídia nunca noticiou nenhum dos ataques. O primeiro prédio que Sekhmet assumiu ter destruído era um depósito vazio próximo do Distrito de Colúmbia. A polícia local foi alertada e não houve vítimas. Em seguida foram fornecidas pistas de que havia explosivos instalados no Kennedy Center, um teatro. Todas as bombas com exceção de uma foram desativadas e o prédio foi evacuado a tempo, com sucesso. A bomba que explodiu provocou danos mínimos e deixou poucos feridos. – ele lançou um olhar significativo na nossa direção - Isso soa familiar pra vocês?

Eu abri a boca pra responder e voltei a fechá-la. Não dava pra acreditar. Como nós não percebemos isso antes? Como ninguém viu que Pandora esteve seguindo um padrão o tempo todo?

– Qual foi o ataque seguinte? – Shion perguntou.

– O saguão do Hotel Mayflower.

– Merda! – eu falei, subitamente percebendo tudo -, o Plaza!

**oOOoOOo**

Milo POV

Eu sentia como se meu mundo tivesse se desintegrado de repente, transformando-se, depois, outra vez em terra firme.

Ele estava parado na minha frente. Havia se levantado do sofá quando eu entrara e estava agora de pé diante de mim, tão lindo como eu o vira da última vez, ou mais.

– Ca... Camus. – Eu gaguejei aparvalhado, passeando os olhos pela figura a minha frente.

Ele estava fantástico. Não, ele estava mais do que fantástico. Estava completamente estupendo, com um meio fraque escuro imaculado, camisa branca engomada, e gravata prateada. Seus cabelos vermelhos estavam brilhando sob as luzes, e eu podia sentir o cheiro familiar de seu perfume. E quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, senti uma coisa se soltar por dentro, como uma bobina se desenrolando.

– Olá, Milo – ele disse sério, com aquele sotaque francês que eu amava.

E eu descobri que estava perdido, sem saber o que falar, o que me deixou chocado. Muito raramente eu passara por isso.

'Tudo bem, esse é o casamento dele' - Eu ficava dizendo a mim mesmo -. 'É normal encontrá-lo aqui. E ele sem dúvida só está nessa suíte por acaso. Não tem nada a ver com você ou a tiara. Ele te odeia. E tem toda a razão pra isso, porque só um idiota completamente cego como você poderia não ter adivinhado que era Saori Kido a noiva dele todo o tempo...'.

– Por que non me contou? - Ele disse.

– Contar o quê? – perguntei, mal ouvindo o que ele falava. Minha concentração traidora desaparecera mais uma vez, deixando-me apenas capaz de ficar olhando para o pescoço dele, lembrando sua maciez quando o tocava com os lábios e a língua.

– Sobre Pandora.

Isso me trouxe de volta e, pestanejando, eu o encarei.

– Hyoga esteve em casa. – Ele continuou – Estava com seus irmãos... os policiais... Nós tivemos uma longa conversa e eles me contaram tudo, Milo.

– T-tudo? – Eu gaguejei. Estava surpreso demais pra disfarçar.

Ele respirou fundo, acomodando-se no sofá outra vez e fazendo um gesto pra que eu me sentasse também. Eu achava que deveria ter sentado ao lado dele, mas não sabia se, com tal proximidade, seria capaz de resistir e não tocá-lo, de forma que optei por uma poltrona um pouco mais afastada.

– Sobre Pandora – ele disse suavemente, mas eu não tinha idéia se ele estava sendo sincero ou não –, e a tiara. Sobre as cartas terroristas, a participação da Saori, o acidente do meu irmão, e o atentado esperado contra o Louvre. Sobre como você acabou envolvido nisso tudo. E... Bien – ele suspirou -, agora acredito que posso compreender melhor seus motivos. No entanto, gostaria que você mesmo tivesse compartilhado essa informação comigo antes. Teria evitado um bocado de sofrimento.

Será que ele estava se referindo ao Afrodite, eu pensei, ou a si mesmo? Será que me culpava pelos ferimentos do amigo? Ele devia saber que eu teria evitado isso se pudesse. Teria eu mesmo levado aquela surra para poupar-lhe mais dor.

– Então, Milo – ele voltou a perguntar, um pouco mais enfaticamente dessa vez -, por que non me contou?

À luz das arandelas nas paredes, eu via o rosto dele claramente. Havia ansiedade naqueles profundos olhos avermelhados.

Quantas vezes, eu me perguntava, eu me divertira com caras um milhão de vezes mais descolados e experientes do que ele, e fizera isso calmamente e com bastante autoconfiança? Por que é que dessa vez, quando realmente importava, eu me comportava como um desajeitado colegial, sem saber o que fazer?

Eu encolhi os ombros antes de dizer:

– Eu achei que não podia envolvê-lo nisso.

Ele olhou pra mim intrigado.

– Mas eu já estava envolvido, n'est-ce pas?

Eu entreabri os lábios, mas de novo não emiti nenhum som. O que havia de errado comigo?

Eu sabia. Sabia o que estava errado. O impulso de toma-lo nos braços e cobrir aquela boca com a minha era tão forte, que meus braços estavam tremendo.

– Eu... eu prometi guardar segredo – eu disse então .

– E isso é tudo?

Eu franzi o cenho na defensiva.

– Eu sei que hoje em dia é comum alguém dar sua palavra e depois retirá-la quando não é mais conveniente mantê-la. Mas eu abomino traição. Não aceito deslealdade. Pra mim, Camus, quando alguém diz que vai guardar um segredo, ele o guarda. Mesmo diante do risco de morrer.

Ele me olhou por um tempo. Aqueles analíticos olhos vermelhos queimando minha pele. Então se levantou novamente, caminhando na minha direção.

Eu me ergui também sem saber o que ele pretendia.

– Mesmo – ele perguntou, com uma voz um tom mais baixo, enquanto fixava os olhos nos meus – diante do risco de me perder?

Ele estava tão perto agora que se eu estendesse o braço seria capaz de tocá-lo, para acariciar aquelas mechas de cabelo vermelho brilhante que lhe escorriam pelos ombros em contraste com o paletó escuro.

– Sim – eu falei. E embora cada palavra me dilacerasse a garganta eu deixei que saíssem.

Instantaneamente seus olhos se encheram de mágoa e sua expressão ficou rígida.

– Sinto muito tê-lo deixado no escuro desse jeito – eu ainda tentei me justificar -, mas, acima de qualquer coisa, eu fiz isso por você. Tudo o que fiz foi por você.

Tinha certeza de que estava com um olhar desesperado agora, que, na verdade, era como eu estava começando a me sentir. Desespero não era uma coisa que eu estivesse acostumado a experimentar quando se tratava de relacionamentos, mas Camus parecia ter a habilidade de despertar essa sensação em mim.

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Eu queria acreditar que fizera isso porque elas tremiam, mas não havia absolutamente nada em sua aparência ou em seu comportamento que denunciasse nervosismo.

– Pour moi? – Sua voz soou fria. - Pois a mim sempre pareceu que você estava mais interessado em salvar a própria pele, Milo. Ou talvez prefira que eu diga que foi pra salvar seus irmãos?

De repente a conversa já não estava mais tão tranquila.

A frustração me consumia. Que diabos eu tinha que fazer para agradar aquele cara? Eu cometera um erro terrível, é verdade, mas ele não podia me perdoar? Era como se ele acreditasse que eu tinha feito aquilo de propósito para feri-lo, como se tivesse sido essa minha intenção desde o começo.

– Nada disso! – eu falei, trincando os dentes. – Fiz aquilo por você.

– Eu lhe dei a tiara - ele acusou -. E nem assim você confiou em mim. Dei-lhe o que queria para que non o ferissem de novo.

– E para proteger a si mesmo, ao seu irmão e ao Afrodite – eu lhe lembrei.

Por que estava agindo como um idiota? Com certeza não estava com ciúme de um pirralho e uma Diva afeminada, estava?

Ele se retraiu como se eu o tivesse agredido.

– Eu teria lhe dado aquela tiara estúpida há muito tempo se você tivesse sido sincero comigo. Se tivesse me contado o que estava acontecendo, eu a teria dado de boa vontade, mas você non confiou em mim.

– É claro que não! Ainda nem nos conhecíamos direito!

– Mas certamente ficamos conhecendo um ao outro, non? – Sua voz estava carregada de sarcasmo e ressentimento. – E mesmo assim você escondeu isso de mim.

É verdade, eu errara, mas por que ele continuava insistindo nisso? O que queria de mim?

– É por isso que está tão zangado? Por que eu não lhe disse nada? Por que feri o seu orgulho?

– É claro que você me feriu! - Seus olhos estavam faiscantes. Eu já tinha visto seu gênio explodir e soltar fagulhas antes. Normalmente preferia isso ao seu controle gélido. No entanto, daquela vez, era como se cada pedaço do seu ser tivesse explodido com as palavras. - Você me fez acreditar que se importava comigo. Fez-me acreditar que eu podia ter confiança em você, mas provou apenas que isso non era verdade, e que você non confiava em mim.

– Não podia confiar em você para que não tentasse me ajudar de alguma maneira. – Maldição! Já não tínhamos falado disso?

– É claro que eu ia tentar ajudar você, mas non de modo a pôr você nem ninguém mais em perigo. Teria lhe dado a tiara, e tudo isso podia ter sido evitado. Ninguém teria sido ferido. Nem o Hyoga, nem o Dite, e nem você. – Havia tanta dureza em seu olhar que eu mal conseguia sustentá-lo.

Eu baixei os olhos.

– Agora é fácil pra você dizer isso. – Tão fácil quanto era para eu ver que ele estava certo, que eu devia ter sido honesto desde o começo.

Minha garganta estava tão apertada que as palavras não saíam, mesmo que eu soubesse como responder.

Um momento de silêncio se passou antes que ele dissesse outra vez:

– Apesar de tudo, eu tento confiar nas pessoas que têm importância para mim, Milo. – agora parecia triste e resignado. – E mesmo que non o conhecesse tão bem, já havia começado a me importar com você. E, embora não venha ao caso, eu o teria ajudado.

– Isso é uma grande bobagem – eu retruquei, sacudindo os ombros.

– Não é mesmo. – Ele não arredava o pé – Você está com medo de confiar porque acha que vai se magoar, ou, pior ainda, que poderia magoar alguém. Eu sei bem como é isso, mas ultimamente percebi que o risco de que isso ocorra, quando você non têm confiança nas pessoas, é maior non só pra você mesmo mas também para os outros.

– Você não compreende. – E provavelmente nunca ia compreender. E isso me deixava zangado e triste. Como seria possível que tivéssemos um futuro juntos se um não entendia o que o outro estava dizendo?

– Compreendo que você tenha feito uma tolice quando era muito jovem – ele disse -. Você acha que é a única pessoa que já cometeu esse tipo de erro?

– Ótimo! – Eu estava tenso. – Você quer saber a razão por que eu não lhe contei tudo desde o começo?

– Adoraria saber. – Ele sempre fora irônico assim ou aprendera isso comigo?

– Você está certo. Eu estava com medo. Temia o que podia acontecer quando você descobrisse. Tinha medo de que você não entendesse. Tinha medo de perder você.

Ele me olhou com um ar triste.

– Eu teria tentado te entender se você tivesse me dado uma chance. E no que deu a mentira? Ainda acabou mal, não foi?

Acabou. Meu coração deu um salto. Era assim? Realmente havia acabado? Eu não tinha acabado de admitir que me apavorava a idéia de perdê-lo? Eu nunca dissera a uma pessoa que tinha medo de perdê-la. E ele nem mesmo se dera conta da importância daquela revelação.

Bem, o que eu esperava? Que ele me aceitasse de braços abertos depois de saber da verdade?

Certo, talvez fosse exatamente isso que eu esperasse.

– O que você quer de mim, Camus? – Estava sendo patético, eu sabia, mas não me importava. Eu faria qualquer coisa, desde que ele me aceitasse de volta.

Ele estava pálido, parecia resignado, e todo rubor de seu rosto desaparecera. Vê-lo assim me causava uma sensação vazia e estranha.

– Não quero nada – ele suspirou cansado – Só faça o que veio fazer e vá embora. Estou cheio de tudo isso.

Eu o encarei sem fala. O aperto na garganta crescendo tanto que eu pensei que poderia parar de respirar, enquanto ele me estendia o que parecia ser uma caixa. Uma caixa de jóias com uma tiara de brilhantes, absolutamente idêntica aquela que ele havia me entregado no dia do incidente com o Afrodite, dentro.

Eu não sabia por que ele estava com ela, ou como ele tinha conseguido pegá-la de volta da noiva, mas naquele momento, sinceramente, não me interessava saber. Eu estava frustrado demais, chocado demais. De modo que apenas peguei a peça, colocando-a no bolso e me voltei para a porta, espantado por não tropeçar no caminho, pelo modo como meu coração estava batendo e meus joelhos tremiam.

Lutei pra conseguir um pouco de ar ao esticar a mão para girar a maçaneta. E então parei, com a mão ainda no ar, xingando-me mentalmente de tolo. Que se danasse o orgulho, eu não ia perdê-lo daquele jeito.

Eu já estava abrindo a boca pra falar, quando ouvi a voz dele.

– Tudo bem, droga, tudo bem. Você venceu. Estou me sentindo péssimo. Era isso que queria? Non consigo dormir, non consigo comer. É como se alguma coisa dentro de mim tivesse se quebrado e eu mal consigo desempenhar meu trabalho. Está feliz agora?

Eu me virei a poucos centímetros da porta. A respiração suspensa e o estômago remexendo como uma lagoa cheia de sapos.

– Deveria estar? – Eu falei com cuidado.

– Eu estou aqui, não estou? – Ele disse - E estou fazendo isso porque non posso suportar a idéia de você estar em perigo. Porque não aceito a possibilidade de non fazer parte da sua vida de alguma forma. Porque eu me sinto estupidamente feliz só de poder fazer algo que ninguém mais pode fazer por você... E isso faz com que eu me sinta um idiota. Mas tudo bem, vou ser um idiota. Só não... – ele parou de falar de repente, cobrindo o rosto com a mão e apertando a as têmporas. – Eu non aguento mais isso.

Maldição, o que eu via nos olhos dele eram lágrimas?

– C- Camus... – Eu estiquei a mão, como se pudesse tocá-lo através da sala.

– Estou só cansado. – Ele deu um passo pra trás, afastando-se. – Apenas cansado, só isso.

Eu imaginava que sim. Ter de lidar com tudo o que ele teve em tão pouco tempo. Ter descoberto sobre mim, Pandora, a noiva dele. Sobre a verdade por trás do atentado que seu irmão sofrera. Realmente não devia estar sendo fácil pra ele. E, se eu conhecia o Camus, ele provavelmente esteve segurando tudo isso até agora.

– É o mesmo pra mim, Ruivo – Eu disse, cobrindo com três passos a distância que nos separava – Eu não sei mais ficar sem você. Eu sei que eu errei. Sei que eu devia ter confiado em você, que devia ter sido honesto desde o começo. Sei disso agora. Então me xingue se você quiser. Atire alguma coisa em mim. Dê um soco na minha cara. Eu mereço tudo isso.

– Não – ele disse, recuando quando eu tentei abraçá-lo –. Por favor... Preciso só de um minuto enquanto estou fazendo papel de bobo.

Ignorando isso, eu o puxei na minha direção. Ele tentou se afastar duas vezes, mas eu o trouxe de volta, com firmeza, para junto do meu corpo. Então, em um gesto desesperado, seus braços me envolveram, apertando-me com força.

– Non vá embora – ele pediu, abaixando o rosto sobre meu ombro. - Não vá embora.

– Não estou indo a lugar algum. – devagar, eu fiz um carinho nas costas dele e embalei sua cabeça. Será que havia algo mais surpreendente ou mais assustador do que um homem forte desabando? – Eu estive aqui o tempo todo. Eu te amo, Ruivo, mais do que consigo suportar.

– Eu preciso de você. – Ele disse, com a voz abafada pelo meu paletó - Não consigo evitar. Non quero isso.

– Eu sei. – Eu me afastei um pouco e segurei-lhe o queixo, pra levar seu rosto na direção do meu. – Vamos ter de aprender a lidar com isso.

Eu contornei-lhe o rosto com os dedos, e mordi o lábio com a sensação do contato elétrico das nossas peles.

– Eu non consigo viver sem você – ele me o olhava de forma intensa agora.

– Você me mandou embora – Eu sorri.

– Mas me arrependi. – Seus lábios sorriram ligeiramente também.

– Se você tivesse esperado mais algumas horas – disse -, eu teria ido procurar você. Passei todos esses dias tentando me convencer a não fazer isso, sem sucesso. Eu estava perigosamente próximo de me colocar de joelhos.

– Pourquoi? – Ele deslizou os dedos suavemente pelos meus cabelos. – Você poderia ter qualquer pessoa. Provavelmente tem, à hora que quiser.

– Por quê? – eu joguei a cabeça para o lado. – essa é difícil de responder. Será que é pelo seu bom humor? Sua sociabilidade invejável? A forma adorável com que você sempre me tratou em todos os nossos encontros? Talvez seja pela sua atitude descomplicada diante do mundo e seu gênio fácil de lidar.

Fez bem ao meu coração ver o sorriso divertido que ele me lançou.

– Não, devo estar pensando em outra pessoa – Eu continuei -. Só pode ser então pelo seu caráter inabalável, sua lealdade, a absoluta dedicação que tem por aquilo em que acredita, a sua mente inquieta, e aquele doce recanto no coração que o leva a se importar verdadeiramente com as pessoas... Mesmo que essa pessoa seja um ex ladrão egoísta, um ator exibicionista e arrogante, viciado em sexo.

Ele riu outra vez.

– Esse não sou eu.

– Mas é claro que é você, meu ruivo lindo. – Eu toquei levemente seus lábios com os meus, e inspirei fundo pra manter o autocontrole. – Da mesma forma que esse sabor é o seu, o cheiro, o jeito, o som – eu deslizei o nariz ao longo da lateral do seu rosto, inebriando-me naquelas sensações... o cheiro de perfume e loção pós barba, a textura inconfundível da pele dele. - Você me desmontou, Camus. Vamos conversar, vamos descobrir um modo de fazer com que isso funcione para nós dois.

Ele fechou os olhos, prendendo a respiração de modo entrecortado.

– Ah, Milo... Que Deus me ajude... Eu amo você. – E soltou o ar. – Merd.

Foi como se algo que estivesse preso há muito tempo tivesse desatado dentro de mim. A emoção que me varreu por dentro foi como uma tempestade de verão, rápida, violenta e depois pura. Pleno com essa sensação, eu uni minha testa com a dele.

– Viu? - Eu sorri - Você não engasgou quando disse isso.

– Não. – ele sorriu também. - Acho que eu posso me acostumar com isso. – E então aproximou o rosto, encontrando seus lábios com os meus...

E foi como se o sol aparecesse depois de meses de chuva.

Eu o puxei ainda mais contra mim aproveitando o prazer de sentir o corpo firme e esguio contra o meu. Sabia que ele se sentia da mesma forma, pois podia sentir os movimentos do seu tórax, subindo e descendo, e seu coração que batia rapidamente de encontro ao meu, fazendo estremecer nossas peles a cada pulsação.

Finalmente estávamos ali. Só eu e ele. Como sempre deveria ter sido. E _teria_ sido, não fosse pelo orgulho, mal entendidos, e teimosia de ambas as partes. Pois bem, isso nunca mais aconteceria, não enquanto eu estivesse vivo. Afinal, Camus era meu...

Algumas pessoas sonham em ser famosas. Outras, em vencer guerras, em escrever livros. Outras, ainda sonham em curar a fome e as doenças, enquanto outras desejam apenas a riqueza. Eu compreendia esses sonhos, mas pra mim - eu havia descoberto - só havia um sonho que valia à pena. Um objetivo único que era tudo em que eu conseguia pensar nos últimos meses. E ele era, simplesmente, Camus Chevalier.

Eu já havia estado com inúmeros amantes no passado, mas sabia que jamais poderia ter abraçado algum que se encaixasse tão bem nos meus braços. Cujo corpo fosse um complemento tão perfeito do meu. Era _óbvio_ que nós nos pertencíamos.

E se ele ainda não pensasse assim, eu cuidaria pra mudar isso imediatamente. Mas, felizmente pra mim, ele enfim parecia ter compreendido, e, em vez de tentar se esquivar da minha paixão desenfreada, ele me acompanhava sem receios em meus beijos ardentes.

E outra vez eu sentia o sangue rugir dentro da minha cabeça, tão alto e feroz que eu mal consegui ouvir quando ele repetiu as palavras que eu tanto ansiara escutar. Mas pude senti-las pelo jeito com que meu coração corcoveou e se avolumou.

De repente, as mãos que eu acreditava comandar agiam sem líder, percorrendo desejosas o corpo masculino e sensual. Deslizando, apertando, procurando uma brecha entre os tecidos pra correr a carne macia.

Ele gemeu quando meus dedos encontraram um dos mamilos intumescidos, e a expressão de deleite no rosto dele quase me fez perder o controle de vez.

Seus dedos se enterraram nos meus cabelos, contraindo-se entre os cachos, e os quadris, como que por iniciativa própria, começaram a se movimentar. Eu senti a rigidez da masculinidade dele pulsar com força sob o tecido fino da calça social, enquanto ele a movimentava de encontro a minha, mal parecendo perceber o que fazia.

Mas eu estava bem ciente do que ele estava fazendo, e foi preciso muito esforço pra não me deixar explodir ali mesmo.

De repente, eu tive uma visão de mim mesmo arrancando-lhe toda aquela roupa elegante, deslizando a língua pela pele macia e dando fortes estocadas dentro dele até que seus gritos ecoassem pela sala e ele se desmanchasse em êxtase.

O pensamento me fez grunhir.

Com a boca contraída e sem conseguir respirar, eu o segurei pelas nádegas e o levantei ansiosamente até o sofá.

A _finesse_ ia ter que esperar. A ternura também.

Eu estava prestes a empurrá-lo sobre o estofado, quando senti alguma coisa no bolso da minha calça vibrar e a música tema de 'Quanto mais idiota melhor', que eu usava para o Kanon começou a tocar.

– Milo? – eu ouvi a voz aflita do meu irmão do outro lado da linha quando consegui me obrigar a desvencilhar-me do ruivo para atender o celular com um palavrão.

– Você tem que sair daí – ele disse afoito sem me dar tempo pra responder. Eu ouvia vozes falando atrás dele -. Pandora tem planos para esse prédio. A coisa toda vai pelos ares.

Eu fiquei em silêncio. A respiração suspensa.

– Milo? – Ele chamou outra vez. Mas eu continuei mudo.

De repente, era como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado em cima de mim. Como assim Pandora tinha planos pra aquele prédio? Eu olhei para o homem a minha frente, que ajeitava as roupas enquanto olhava inocentemente pra mim com expressão curiosa, e senti como se alguém estivesse me enfiando uma faca na espinha. O suor frio escorrendo-me da nuca. Meu Deus, eu tinha que tirar Camus dali imediatamente.

– Você entendeu? – eu ouvi a voz do Kanon no meu ouvido de novo - Pegue o seu ruivo e caia fora daí agora.

– Certo. – eu falei com uma voz tão séria que eu mal reconhecia como minha – Quanto tempo nós temos.

– Vinte minutos – ele falou.

Eu desliguei o telefone e voltei-me para Camus outra vez.

– Nós temos que sair daqui. – disse com pressa, enquanto segurava sua mão começando a arrasta-lo para a saída. Meu estômago ainda dava voltas, mas minha convicção estava firme.

– Milo, espera! O quê...? – ele começou a falar confuso, e então parou, de repente, estancando no lugar.

Eu vi quando a expressão em seu rosto mudou, os olhos confusos se arregalando subitamente, e pensei se ele havia adivinhado minha conversa com Kanon. Mas então percebi que ele não estava mais olhando pra mim. Estava de olhos fixos em algo atrás dos meus ombros. Alguma coisa que o fez empalidecer e entreabrir os lábios, horrorizado.

Eu me virei bem a tempo de ver Saori Kido - em seu suntuoso vestido de noiva de renda branca - parada de frente a porta aberta da suíte com um sorriso cruel no rosto, erguer a mão e apontar uma arma para a altura do meu coração.

* * *

**Notas:**

1 - Friedrich Nietzsche, "Genealogia da Moral"

2 – Como o 11 de Setembro, os atentados em Mumbai em 2008, realmente existiram. Acredita-se que um grupo de extremistas islâmicos baseados no Paquistão, ligados à rede terrorista Al Qaeda e ao movimento islâmico talibã teriam sido os responsáveis pelos atentados. Segundo a Sky News o grupo responsável pelos ataques em Mumbai estaria por trás de planos de ataques simultâneos em Londres, e grandes cidades da França e da Alemanha. O governo francês declarou que havia um risco iminente de atentados no país. Os planos foram descobertos após a troca de informações entre os serviços de inteligência americano, britânico, francês e alemão.

* * *

**Olá a todos,**

**Antes de mais nada mil desculpas pela demora. Eu tive alguns problemas pessoais, minha cachorra ficou super doente e acabou morrendo, e eu fiquei sem ânimo pra nada. Depois, quando consegui me sentir melhor, eu simplesmente não me encontrava pra escrever o ch. Nunca ficava do jeito que eu queria. E eu me recuso a postar um ch que eu mesma não gostaria de ler... então, acabou que demorou um bocado u.u.**

**Mas, bom, quando a coisa desenrolou eu até que gostei bastante. Espero que vcs tenham gostado tb. Eu achei que os personagens cresceram taaanto. O Camus descobrindo, e até ensinando o Milo, a importância de confiar. E Milo assumindo seu erros. Tão fofo. Falando em Camus, pode não ser muito próprio dele, mas eu achei que a situação pedia e que estava na hora dele ter um momento mais emocional, afinal, ng é de ferro, poxa. E meu coração de pisciana derretida achou liiiindo ele mostrando um lado mais frágil. XD.**

**E agora a história está mesmo acabando u.u. Ch que vem já será o penúltimo. E nesse ch, com Pandora dando Adeus aos meninos e preparando sua saída de cena, e com Camus e Milo se acertando enfim deu aquele arzinho de final e me bateu um tristeza. Mas, ok, ainda teremos muitas emoções no ch que vem, afinal Milo e Camus estão diante de uma noiva armada em um prédio prestes a explodir XD**

**E é isso aí gente, espero que tenham gostado desse super hiper mega grande ch depois da longa espera XD. Fica ele como um presentinho de Natal atrasado pra vcs XD. Feliz Natal atrasado pra todo mundo e um ótimo Ano Novo ^^. E já aproveitando pra avisar que vou estar fora do país em Janeiro, então o próximo ch pode demorar um pouco outra vez. Eu viajo Sexta feira, então estou postando o ch agora e vou respondendo as reviews de vcs aos poucos. As que eu não conseguir responder até Sexta, respondo quando eu voltar, sem falta. ^^**

**Por fim, meus sinceros agradecimentos a todos que acompanham, em especial aqueles que têm o carinho de me deixar lindas reviews: ****_Dark. ookami, Kamy Jaganshi, Eduarda, Mag Prince, Frozen Lotus, Y Taishou, Ivy Visinho 2, Becky Gemini, e Pandora. Lc_****; obrigada mais uma vez meninas, adoro cada uma das reviews de vcs, obrigada por terem me apoiado até aqui ^^.**

**Bjos**

**PS1: Respondendo aos reviews que eu não consigo responder por PM:**

**_Eduarda:_**

**Olá de novo, demorou mais chegou ^^**

**Pois é finalmente contaram tudo pro coitado do Camie. Realmente descobrir que estava noivo de uma criatura dessa (pistoleira mesmo u.u... XD) não deve ser fácil. E eu achei que essa sensação de alívio também devia fazer parte das sensações que o Camus teria ao descobrir toda verdade, que bom que você entende ele XD**

**Huahauhau... é exatamente isso, como ele foi se interessar por ela, e não ao contrário. Camus, Camus... nunca deixa os complexos de lado u.u. Mas pior que eu acho esse jeitinho complexado dele tãaaaao fofo :3. E o Dite, sem palavras. É claro que ele é naturalmente adorável também (e ele sabe disso, só quer confete u.u... XD)**

**Hauhuahauha... verdade os gêmeos pagaram um carma nessa história coitados. Mas agora o Kan se vingou por toda sua frustração, interrompendo o momento do Milo e do Camus XDD. Que bom que gostou do lemon. Também acho que eles merecem uma folga merecida depois de tudo, e pode ter certeza que vou mesmo dar férias pra eles quando essa loucura acabar, pra ele repetirem a dose quantas vezes quiseram, afinal ele merece, né ; ). Foi muito fofo mesmo, saga com ciuminho, e eu definitivamente não conseguiria segurar o riso hauahuahua.**

**E aí está a primeira parte do casamento que você tanto queria, espero que tenha gostado. Camus ouviu seu conselho e correu mesmo pros braços do Milo (que fofo), pena que não teve muito espaço pra falar do Dite, mas depois o Camus conta um pouquinho de como foi essa parte XD. Então muito obrigada por mais essa review, desculpa toda a demora e espero que tenha se divertido com o ch ^^. Bjos**

**PS2: Créditos devidos à: Patricia Cabot, J. D. Robb, Kathryn Smith, e Sophie Kinsella.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens.**

**Capítulo 27**

Camus POV

O meu primeiro pensamento, obviamente, foi para o Milo. Ele precisava ficar a salvo, sair daquele quarto imediatamente.

Mas, como? Saori não parecia de modo algum alguém com quem se pudesse dialogar naquele momento. Sempre impecavelmente arrumada – a ponto de ser considerada um ícone de estilo - ela não parecia estar em seu melhor momento. A calda do vestido rendado estava amarrotada e embolada nas pernas – provavelmente por ela vi-la arrastando até ali -, o penteado elegante estava semi-desfeito, e os olhos escuros tinham uma expressão sem foco e irracional.

No entanto, de arma em punho, ela olhava de mim para Milo com vivo interesse.

– Ora, ora, ora – ela disse. – Isso não é fascinante? Parece que o senhor meu noivo pretendia dar uma volta com Milo Scorpion às vésperas do nosso casamento. O que, me pergunto, isso pode significar?

– Não significa nada - eu falei depressa, com uma voz que queria que soasse confiante, mas que tremia um pouco. – Eu non ia a lugar algum, Sao. Estava apenas... acompanhando o Sr. Scorpion até a saída.

– Oh, - ela fez, com um sorriso cruel nos lábios rosados - estava mesmo?

Eu relanceei os olhos para Milo, que tentava me passar confiança com um sorriso nervoso.

– Certo – ela continuou de maneira forçada –. Então você estava apenas acompanhando-o até a porta. O que me leva à grande questão – ela balançou a arma em direção ao Milo outra vez -. O que você está fazendo aqui, Sr. Scorpion?

Eu cortei qualquer tentativa de conversa entre os dois, pondo-me na frente do loiro.

– Essa non é absolutamente a questão – falei friamente. Ou pelo menos tentando parecer frio – A questão é o que _você_ está fazendo aqui, Saori?

Ela, para a minha surpresa, lançou a cabeça pra trás e soltou uma sonora gargalhada. Então olhou pra mim outra vez.

– O que você pensou? Que eu não fosse perceber essa imitação grosseira? – ela arrancou um enfeite brilhante dos cabelos, fazendo com que mais alguns fios se soltassem do elegante trançado, e atirou-o na minha frente – Foi aquele Afrodite, não foi? Onde ele está? Onde está a tiara, Camus?

Eu olhei para o objeto que ela havia atirado no chão. Era uma bijuteria, uma tiara de strass brilhante que lembrava um pouco a que eu havia lhe dado.

Eu lembrei do Dite. Ele havia me dito mais cedo que iria arranjar uma substituta pra tiara. 'Pra que Saori não desse pela falta dela antes do tempo', ele explicara. Eu havia sido contra, é claro. Afinal, nós queríamos que ela pensasse que o Milo, digo, o Ladrão Fantasma havia levado a jóia, e o Ladrão Fantasma não costumava deixar substitutas. Mas ele disse que não era pra eu me preocupar, que ele já tinha tudo planejado.

Mon Dieu, os planos do Dite. Eu já devia ter aprendido aquela altura, não?

E aí estava. Ele obviamente havia subestimado a inteligência da Saori. Ou superestimado sua ignorância, como vocês preferirem. O fato é que a Saori podia até ser meio burrinha pra várias coisas e tudo, mas o que meu amigo deixou de considerar é que mulheres como ela simplesmente _sabem_ distinguir uma bijuteria de uma jóia de verdade.

E ela provavelmente também desconfiara da maneira como o Dite insistira mais cedo em ajudá-la com o vestido.

Sim, nós havíamos levado adiante aquela idéia dele de arranjar uma desculpa pra entrar na suíte da noiva e pegar a tiara, e do Oga prender meus pais em casa com alguma distração qualquer.

Eu até conseguira convencer a polícia - mais precisamente os irmãos do Milo - disso. Na verdade, em uma conversa ao telefone com os gêmeos eu acabara descobrindo que o tal Saga era uma pessoa muito razoável de se conversar. Quanto ao mais novo... bem, digamos apenas que o sorriso enviesado e as piadinhas sem graça deviam ser algum traço de família.

– Eu non sei do que você está falando, Sao. – foi o que eu falei, no entanto.

Mas ela nem parecia me escutar.

– Por que? – ela repetia - Por que, Camus? Você não entende. Eu preciso dela. Preciso me casar com ela. Onde ela está? O que você fez com a minha jóia?

Havia um brilho insano em seus olhos. Ela segurava a arma do jeito que uma pessoa não acostumada com armas de fogo pega numa arma, sem cuidado. Cada vez que ela a agitava na minha direção, eu tinha que resistir a não me abaixar.

– Milo – eu falei então, tentando soar casual -, parece que a minha noiva tem um assunto particular pra discutir comigo. Por que você non espera por mim lá fora?

Mas mesmo que ele estivesse disposto a sair, o que a julgar por sua expressão determinada, não estava, Saori não ia permitir isso, pois disse:

– Acho melhor não. Sente-se naquela poltrona ali.

Mas ele não parecia muito afim de ir a lugar nenhum, muito menos sentar-se numa cadeira na qual ficaria em frente a uma louca com um revólver na mão.

– Saori – eu falei tentando soar conciliatório -, sei que está nervosa com o casamento. Mas dificilmente este é o jeito de...

Fui interrompido pelas gargalhadas sem graça dela.

– Casamento? – ela riu outra vez – Eu estou nervosa com o casamento? Ora, Camus, você nunca teve realmente intenção de se casar comigo, teve? Percebo isso agora. Não depois _dele_ – ela olhou com desprezo para o grego - Tudo porque se apaixonou por esse... canalha? Não, espere, canalha é pouco. – Então lançou pra Milo um olhar raivoso. – Como você chama alguém que rouba o noivo de outra pessoa?

Ele, no entanto, não parecia nem um pouco impressionado com o teatro dela.

– Não sei – disse, educadamente. – Como chamaria alguém que conspirou pra tentar assassinar o irmão do próprio noivo?

Ela ficou branca de repente.

– Isso é mentira! – gritou. A indignação em sua voz era grande – Uma mentira absurda, com o objetivo de manchar meu nome. Mas o que mais se poderia esperar de um homem com um caráter tão baixo como o seu, a não ser mentiras e mais mentiras? – Então seus olhos se voltaram pra mim outra vez - Você não pode acreditar nele, Camus.

– Saori – eu falei -, foi o próprio Hyoga que me contou.

Ela ficou ainda mais pálida, se possível, e levantou as sobrancelhas olhando para mim como se eu tivesse saído de algum lugar sórdido e não da minha luxuosa residência em Long Island, que também teria sido dela... se ela não mostrasse suas cartas.

– Contou a você o quê? – ela ainda balançava a arma na mão de um jeito que me provocava calafrios. – Camus, você sabe perfeitamente bem que eu nunca tentei fazer mal ao seu irmão. Eu amo o Hyoga. Estou dizendo a verdade.

– A verdade? – Eu sorri sem conseguir esconder o sarcasmo dessa vez. – E qual é, Sao, a sua versão da verdade essa semana?

– Oh! – ela fez - Por que tem que ser tão cruel? Não fui eu que fiquei ao lado do Hyoga todo aquele tempo em que ele esteve ferido? Que lia pra ele quando estava inconsciente e não tínhamos certeza se ele ia acordar? Não fui eu que o tirei da rua, onde ele poderia ter sangrado até morrer, se eu não o tivesse socorrido?

Eu decidi deixar que ela continuasse falando. Isso daria ao Milo, eu imaginei, uma chance melhor de passagem livre para a porta.

– Ah, oui – falei, com amargura. – Mas ele não teria sido baleado da primeira vez se seu irmão non o tivesse levado àquele lugar horrível, não é?

– Eu não sabia – ela insistiu. – Isso é coisa do Seiya, Camus, juro que eu não...

– Você está mentindo – Minha voz saiu fria. Mais fria até do que eu pretendia – Você está mentindo pra mim, assim como fez com o Hyoga e com todo mundo que eu conheço. Você é uma oportunista ordinária e mentirosa, se escondendo sob uma aparência virtuosa, e nem consigo acreditar no tempo que perdi achando que te amava.

Foi a essa altura que Milo poderia ter fugido pela porta.

Saori parecia completamente atordoada pelo que eu havia dito. Mas para meu total espanto, ele ficou onde estava.

Mesmo assim, o lapso de distração dela era tudo do que eu precisava.

Ela gritou quando eu avancei sobre ela levando uma das mãos à arma que ela empunhava, desviando a mira para o alto e para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava meu dedo pra trás do gatilho que ela segurava.

Se estivéssemos sozinhos eu poderia deixar a arma de lado por um momento e imobilizá-la facilmente, mas Milo ainda estava lá. Se eu permitisse que ela puxasse aquele gatilho, quem sabe aonde a bala iria parar? Inofensivamente na parede... ou no loiro.

E então, apesar dos esforços – de tudo que fiz pra tentar retirar o dedo dela do gatilho de forma eficaz e sem machucar ninguém -, um tiro ecoou pelo quarto com um estrondo ensurdecedor, seguido pelo barulho de algo se partindo em mil pedaços.

O ar se encheu de fumaça. Milagrosamente, eu senti afrouxar o aperto de Saori na arma e, por um instante apavorante, atribui isso à suspeita de que ela atingira o Milo... principalmente porque nenhum som viera dele.

Mas logo percebi que ela não havia afrouxado o aperto na arma por ter atirado em alguém, mas porque alguém metera uma bala na luminária de parede, bem ao lado da sua cabeça.

Há alguns passos de distância, Milo apontava uma arma para a cabeça da minha noiva. Estilhaços de vidro e louça quebrada estavam espalhados agora pelo tapete oriental elegante da suíte.

– Se não quer que eu faça com você a mesma coisa que fiz com aquela luminária, é melhor soltar essa arma – ele ameaçou.

– Seu covarde! – ela gritou, jogando a cabeça pra trás num gesto arrogante, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava a arma cair no chão com um baque. Eu liberei a mão que ainda segurava no ar e aproveitei o movimento para chutar longe o revólver. – Você acha que ameaçar fisicamente uma mulher com uma arma é a única maneira de exercer seu poder sobre ela?

Milo sorriu pra ela. Um sorriso suave, parecendo tão impressionado com seu discurso quanto estivera com seu teatro.

– Pessoalmente, prefiro a extorsão à violência física no que diz respeito às mulheres. – ele falou, guardando outra vez a pistola em um coldre sob o casaco. – Mas posso abrir uma exceção em alguns casos.

– Isso não vai ficar assim! - Ela ameaçou contrariada, e então se voltou para mim com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas. Mas as lágrimas delas não me comoviam. Nada mais nela me afetava, não mais.

– Camus... – ela disse com voz embargada – Camus, você não pode deixar as coisas assim... eu sei que eu errei... mas... mas... eu amo você.

Eu a silenciei com a mão.

– Ah, não, isso non, Sao – disse –. Você estava se saindo tão bem antes.

Ela não conseguiu se calar e insistiu:

– Mas é verdade. Sei que você não quer ouvir isso. Deus sabe que Camus Chevalier, o frio e inacessível executivo Camus Chevalier, nunca disse essas três palavras a ninguém. Mas elas são verdadeiras. Eu amo você.

Talvez em outra época aquilo tivesse me abalado, mas não agora. De forma que eu apenas a olhei com curiosidade e disse:

– Agora, isto está indo muito longe, não acha? Você me ama? Non, Sao. É melhor assim. Non vai haver casamento.

Ela não respondeu. Seus lábios se entreabriram trêmulos. De repente, era como se estivesse congelada.

Ignorando-a, eu me afastei pra recolher a arma que havia chutado, e guardá-la na cintura da calça.

Um segundo depois, senti um toque suave em meu ombro, e subitamente meus olhos eram mais uma vez absorvidos por aqueles azuis que eu tanto amava.

– Nós temos que sair daqui... – Milo começou sério, e então parou quando seu olhar caiu sobre a minha mão.

– Meu Deus, Camus, você está bem? – ele disse, parecendo preocupado - Você está sangrando!

Eu estava mesmo sangrando, já havia visto, mas não por causa de algum ferimento sério. Meu dedo, que Saori machucara ao tentar puxar o gatilho várias vezes, estava cortado até o osso. Mas a não ser por isso eu me sentia extraordinariamente bem.

– Eu estou bem – disse, tranquilizando-o – Estou bem mesmo.

– Certo. – ele falou assentindo antes de conferir mais uma vez as horas no relógio de pulso. Havia urgência e a aflição estampadas nas iris azuladas.

Lá fora eu podia ouvir o que pareciam sons distantes de sirenes e o barulho abafado de passos seguidos por uma agitação crescente de pessoas.

Eu me voltei outra vez para a Saori, ainda paralisada no meio do quarto.

– Sinto muito, Sao – eu sorri pesaroso – que tenha terminado dessa forma. Sinto muito mesmo.

Então os passos foram ficando mais próximos e a figura ofegante e desgrenhada de Seiya assomou a entrada da suíte.

Os olhos do garoto buscaram imediatamente pela irmã para então passarem desconfiados por mim e pelo Milo, para voltarem à garota outra vez.

– Sao – ele disse afobado -, eu te procurei por toda parte. Parece que houve um vazamento de gás. Há policiais evacuando o prédio. Nós temos que sair daqui.

– Não! – ela gritou de repente, arrancando-se de seu estupor para atirar-se na minha direção, segurando-me pelas lapelas do casaco – Não, Camus! Você não pode. Você... Você me pertence!

Eu a olhei com um misto de pena e desprezo e a afastei. Tão abruptamente que ela se desequilibrou, tropeçando em uma das hastes de metal que se soltara da luminária.

– Nunca mais. – eu falei, e então me virei em direção da porta agora escancarada.

Lá fora os corredores já estavam praticamente vazios, apenas alguns poucos grupos de pessoas ainda passavam apressadas, e uma meia dúzia de policiais com vestimentas anti choque tentavam empurrar para fora alguns últimos hóspedes que resmungavam por estarem sendo retirados de suas suítes.

Nós passamos rápido, esbarrando em alguns deles pelo caminho, enquanto Milo nos guiava pra escada de emergência.

– Dois minutos - ele disse ofegante, abrindo a pesada porta corta fogo. E em seguida nós descíamos, quase a velocidade da luz, todos os lances de escada dos quatro andares que nos separavam da porta de saída no térreo.

Eu apenas o seguia como um cego. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas tampouco fazia perguntas. Não era o momento para perguntas.

Foi apenas quando já do lado de fora do prédio eu tropecei, estatelando-me no gelo a cerca de seis metros do cordão de isolamento da polícia que agora envolvia todo o perímetro do edifício, que eu soube o que de fato estava ocorrendo.

Eu senti o chão estremecer sob mim e vi Milo, mais a frente, olhar pra trás e gritar:

– Não!

E logo percebi o que estava pra acontecer.

Eu abracei a cabeça com os braços e fiquei esperando... Esperando o Plaza desabar em cima de mim.

Só que não foi isso que aconteceu. Não naquele instante. Em vez disso, foi Milo que desabou em cima de mim, com seus 84 quilos me nocauteando. Nós deslizamos pelo asfalto coberto de neve...

... quando uma bola de fogo explodiu atrás de nós, criando uma chuva de tijolos, concreto, mármore e vidro, cobrindo-nos com uma grossa fumaça preta.

A explosão foi ensurdecedora. Durante vários minutos, eu não via nem ouvia nada, havia apenas escuridão. Eu nem sabia se estava vivo ou morto.

Depois, quando a escuridão passou, eu senti outra coisa. Um peso em cima de mim. Não era por causa da fumaça que eu não conseguia respirar. Era por causa desse peso enorme...

O peso foi retirado de cima de mim e eu ouvi vozes. Eu não conseguia distinguir o que estavam dizendo, mas ao tirar a poeira dos olhos, eu finalmente consegui ver – o céu nublado de Manhattan. E vi rostos familiares olhando pra mim detrás do cordão de isolamento e dizendo coisas... coisas que eu não conseguia escutar porque eu estava longe demais e meus ouvidos ainda estavam sensibilizados pelo som da explosão.

E aí, lentamente, as coisas que as pessoas estavam falando começaram a chegar aos meus ouvidos. Eu até comecei a reconhecer as pessoas que estavam falando comigo. Meu pai estava lá, em pânico. Eu nunca tinha visto meu pai daquele jeito, exceto no dia em que minha mãe morrera, e quando ele soubera do atentado contra o Hyoga em Boston. Afrodite também estava ali. Ele estava abraçado a mãe e ao namorado e estava chorando. Hyoga também chorava junto com Shun. Os gêmeos, irmãos do Milo, faziam parte do grupo também. Mas eles haviam furado o cordão de isolamento, e um deles, era difícil saber qual, estava berrando com alguém que estava no chão.

Não era comigo. Ele estava olhando para o chão e berrando, mas não era comigo, porque eu não estava mais no chão. Dois paramédicos estavam tentando me levantar. Eu tentei ficar em pé, mas meus joelhos pareciam não aguentar o meu peso. Eu estava sendo carregado.

Foi aí que eu o vi. Milo.

Ele estava deitado de costas na neve, e um pó preto cobria todo o seu rosto. A camisa branca do smoking que ele usava também estava coberta com esse pó. Ele não estava se mexendo, e seu solhos estavam fechados. Seu irmão estava ajoelhado ao lado dele, berrando. Aos poucos, eu consegui ouvir o que ele dizia.

– Milo! – ele gritava - Milo, acorde! Vamos lá, pirralho. Acorde, logo!

Eu lutei pra me soltar dos paramédicos que tentavam me levar, e me arrastei até onde ele estava, enquanto os irmãos dele conversavam com a equipe de resgate.

– Milo – eu sussurrei. Ou talvez tenha gritado, eu não tinha como saber. – Milo? – Eu toquei o rosto dele. Ele estava tão gelado. Eu sentia lágrimas se acumulando nos meus olhos, sem que eu pudesse evitar – Milo?

Ele não se mexeu. Eu olhei para o peito dele, que se movia pra cima e pra baixo devagar, muito devagar. Ele estava morrendo. Eu tinha certeza disso. Ele estava me deixando, e eu ia ficar sozinho outra vez, logo agora que nós tínhamos acabado de nos acertar.

Então seus olhos se abriram – piscinas azuis no meio daquele rosto enegrecido – assim como sua boca.

– Camus... - Ele levantou uma das mãos, com as juntas todas machucadas, e acariciou meu rosto – você está bem?

Eu assenti.

Foi só quando a mão abaixou e eu notei uma parte dela úmida, que percebi que estava chorando. Limpei rapidamente o rosto com as costas da mão, sentindo-me constrangido.

– Eu achei que... quando abri os olhos e vi você deitado aqui, achei que... achei que você estava morrendo.

Ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos. Por baixo da poeira o rosto dele estava pálido.

– Não vou morrer agora – ele disse com segurança. – Não quando as coisas estão começando a ficar boas.

Eu sorri pra ele, e ele sorriu de volta. Seus dentes brancos realçando no meio do rosto sujo.

Eu estava tão hipnotizado olhando pra ele que nem vi os policiais lutando pra levar as pessoas de volta pra trás do cordão de isolamento. Também não vi os paramédicos se movendo rápido em busca de uma maca. Não vi os sinais de alerta. Toda a minha atenção estava focada em Milo, em seu sorriso, e naqueles olhos muito, muito azuis.

Por isso também não reparei nos rostos ansiosos e aterrorizados das pessoas quando com um novo tremor, o Plaza estremeceu outra vez.

Eu nunca tive muita certeza do que exatamente aconteceu depois.

Eu senti o tremor, e então uma nova explosão... maior, muito maior do que a primeira... atirou-nos longe, enquanto o que sobrara do Plaza desabava sobre nós.

Milo levou as mãos à cabeça.

Disso eu tinha certeza, porque estava a apenas um metro e meio dele. Eu inclinei o corpo e estiquei a mão, tentando alcançá-lo, quando o que parecia toda a fachada social do Plaza caía sobre ele, mas uma dor aguda me impedia de me mover.

Eu senti um soluço sair dos meus lábios e pensei ter ouvido alguém dizer 'não' baixinho.

Então me dei conta de que esse alguém era eu mesmo.

Depois disso, tudo pareceu acontecer de um jeito meio enevoado, como se fosse debaixo d'água, ou em um pesadelo.

Ou pelo menos foi o que me pareceu.

Havia o caos, o soar das sirenes, os gemidos dos feridos, os gritos de horror dos espectadores que assistiam a tudo de perto, entre fascinados e chocados.

Pessoas choravam. Eu podia ouvir alguém – parecia o Afrodite – chamando meu nome ao longe.

Eu sabia que devia sentir medo. Sabia que devia sentir pelo menos alguma coisa.

Mas não sentia nada. Nada mesmo. Apenas fiquei lá deitado com a bochecha pressionada contra a neve gelada, olhando na direção onde tinha visto Milo pela última vez.

Não conseguia ver nada lá agora, nada além de uma enorme pilha de destroços.

Ele está morto, pensei então com a parte do cérebro que ainda funcionava.

A fumaça continuava a subir por entre os restos do que antes fora uma das elegantes entradas do famoso hotel, a que dava para a Quinta Avenida, e fazia arder os olhos. Blocos de concreto e tijolos, pedaços de madeira e metal, resquícios brilhantes de mármore e pedra se misturavam de forma terrível a fragmentos de carne e poças de sangue.

Eu podia distinguir pedaços esfarrapados de roupas coloridas, membros decepados, montes de cinzas. E um único sapato... preto, com uma fivela de prata. Um sapato de criança. Era um sapato brilhante que pertencia, talvez, a uma garotinha lindamente vestida pra tomar chá. Agora, o objeto se mostrava fosco e exibia respingos de sangue.

Não que eu me importasse.

Eu não me importava. Nada mais importava. Eu não conseguia sentir mais nada... apenas um frio, um frio terrível que me tomava pela frente da camisa e da calça, anestesiando minha pele.

Ele está morto, eu pensei outra vez com aquela parte do meu cérebro que tinha dominado todo o resto da mente desde que vira Milo ser soterrado por aqueles escombros.

Depois eu pensei: Eu queria estar morto também.

Então uma nova explosão mandou outra onda de destroços sobre mim, e eu me dei conta de que meu desejo estava prestes a ser realizado.

Eu senti algo pesado cair sobre mim e me senti ser puxado. De repente, braços me carregavam. E depois disso tudo ficou escuro.

**oOoOOoOo**

Milo POV

Meu tornozelo estava quebrado em dois pontos diferentes, conforme foi constatado no raio X. Eu deslocara o ombro, fraturara uma costela e tivera perda significativa de sangue provocada por um corte profundo na coxa direita e outro na testa. Minha cabeça estava enfaixada devido a uma concussão que me rendera 5 dias de coma, fora as escoriações por todo o corpo...

Mas estava vivo.

Alguns diziam que havia sido um milagre. Os bombeiros e o pessoal do resgate mal acreditaram quando ergueram os escombros e me encontraram lá, caído sob eles. Inconsciente, sangrando, mas respirando.

O fato é que quando o Plaza desabara sobre mim após aquela segunda explosão, ele não havia caído exatamente _em cima _de mim como pareceu. Pelo menos não _todo_ ele. Mas apenas a minha volta. O suficiente para me isolar do que estava acontecendo ao redor, prendendo-me numa espécie de caverna de madeira, mármore e concreto. Onde eu permaneci por cerca de duas horas até conseguirem me resgatar.

E agora eu estava ali. Confinado àquela cama de hospital maldita, com um pé engessado erguido em um suporte e o tórax e a cabeça enfaixados, enquanto zapeava os canais da TV entediado.

E eu sei que deveria estar grato por ainda estar respirando, e _estava_. Mas não conseguia deixar de me perguntar por que nos filmes, quando o herói se arriscava pra salvar uma vida, escapava sempre com um arranhão ou dois no máximo. E quando eu me arriscava pra salvar a vida de alguém, como eu tinha tentado salvar a do Camus, acabava em coma, com ossos quebrados, e tendo que usar aquele gesso horroroso.

É claro que a minha falta de semelhança com os personagens que eu costumava interpretar no cinema não se limitavam simplesmente a extensão dos meus ferimentos. Nos filmes os heróis ou heroínas sempre terminavam com o mocinho ou mocinha no final. Eu, por outro lado, continuava sozinho.

Quanto ao Camus? Bem, eu soubera que ele havia sido resgatado por um dos bombeiros depois da explosão da última bomba. Chegara inconsciente ao hospital e passara alguns dias se recuperando dos ferimentos, mas já havia sido liberado há algum tempo. E desde então não tinha mais voltado pra me visitar.

Diferente do que acontecia nos filmes românticos o primeiro rosto que eu vi ao despertar não foi o dele, mas o do meu irmão - eu nunca tinha visto o Saga chorar desde que nosso pai tinha morrido, então eu meio que soube que a coisa havia sido séria.

E nem dava pra eu me enganar dizendo que talvez ele não tivesse aparecido por não saber que eu havia acordado, porque tinha um cem número de fãs cercando o hospital com faixas e cartazes e meu estado de saúde era noticiado de cinco em cinco minutos na TV.

Até minha mãe e o Oros lá na Grécia ficaram sabendo e tinham se desabalado de Atenas pra cá na semana passada. Mas não o ruivo. E já fazia três dias que eu tinha acordado.

Eu olhei outra vez pra TV, onde a Sky News mostrava, pelo que eu contava ser a centésima vez, imagens do Plaza destruído. Depois aparecia o Secretário de Segurança dizendo que era para os cidadãos ficarem calmos, e quais as providências que o governo estava tomando pra evitar que incidentes como aquele se repetissem. Uma repórter falava com algumas socialites chorosas que haviam sobrevivido ao atentado, embora suas roupas tivessem ficado terminantemente arruinadas. Então mudavam para imagens da frente do hospital, onde uma meia dúzia de fãs histéricas se acotovelavam para aparecer em frente às câmeras, por trás do jornalista que noticiava meu estado de saúde. Alternando, em seguida, para filmagens do enterro da Saori e do Seiya. Eles não tinham conseguido sair a tempo do prédio, e seus corpos haviam sido encontrados sob os destroços alguns dias depois - e, não, diferente do que alguns possam pensar, eu não estava feliz por isso. Tampouco ia ser hipócrita de dizer que sentia muito -. Por fim, a matéria terminava com uma imagem do Camus saindo do cemitério e dizendo que não queria prestar declarações, antes de voltar para o Plaza e o Secretário de Segurança outra vez.

E era por isso que eu sabia que aparentemente o Camus estava bem o bastante pra ir ao enterro da ex noiva, mas não pra vir me visitar.

E ainda tinha aquela história com a tiara. A verdadeira, eu digo. Porque os gêmeos tinham-na devolvido a ele depois de tudo pelo que eu soubera. E, segundo o Le Monde (1), ele a havia doado ao Louvre. Exatamente, depois daquela coisa toda de 'ela é sua por direito' e tudo mais, ele simplesmente _doou_ a jóia. Isso tinha que significar alguma coisa, não tinha?

Uma batida na porta me tirou dos meus pensamentos, e logo meus irmãos entravam no quarto, acompanhados do Shura e do Deba. Essa era uma das coisas boas de se ter um irmão médico – para os que não sabem, o Aioros era médico. É preciso se formar em medicina antes de se tornar psiquiatra -, e dois policiais: eles conseguiam infiltrar no meu quarto um número de gente muito maior do que o que seria normalmente permitido.

– Onde está o Oros? – eu quis saber quando eles entraram, notando a ausência do mais velho.

– Na cafeteria com a mamãe – o Kanon informou – O Sa conseguiu convencê-la a comer alguma coisa. Como você está?

Eu bufei irritado.

– Como você acha? – Respondi mal educado.

E tudo bem. Eu assumo. Ficar preso naquele quarto estava me entediando a níveis extremos, e isso me deixava com um humor péssimo.

Ele passou os olhos da minha cabeça enfaixada, pelas ataduras nas costelas, até a perna engessada.

– É, acho que a Calvin Klein não ia querer você em uma propaganda de algum perfume deles agora.

E o Kanon, é claro, não estava ajudando em nada.

Eu franzi o cenho.

– Sinto ter que te dizer, mas seu estado também não está do melhores. – Eu falei, notando as olheiras sob os olhos azuis e a roupa amassada.

Ele soltou um suspiro cansado.

– Ah, trabalho, maninho, trabalho. A gente está dando um duro danado pra arrumar o que Pandora detonou.

– E os jornalistas não estão facilitando muito também. – Foi a vez do Saga falar.

– Eu imagino – eu disse -, não aguento mais ver imagens do que sobrou do Plaza em todos os canais da TV. Eu já estou quase apelando pro canal de novelas mexicanas.

– Não! – O Oria interveio – Por favor, não faça isso, Milo, você já é suficientemente dramático sem elas.

Eu lancei um olhar mortal pra criatura simpática que era meu irmão caçula, mas ele só riu descaradamente em resposta.

Fala sério, ninguém nunca ensinou pra ele que não é legal avacalhar uma pessoa acamada, não? E daí se eu era dramático? Quer dizer, olha tudo o que tinha acontecido comigo, eu tinha o _direito_ de ser dramático.

– E o estrago não ficou só no Plaza, não – O Kanon continuou, enquanto se acomodava em uma ponta da minha cama. O Shura e o Deba haviam se instalado no sofá de visitas e o Oria estava esparramado na poltrona no canto do quarto -. Os filhas da puta orquestraram a coisa toda direitinho.

– No mesmo momento em que a última bomba explodia no hotel, o vírus que eles infiltraram no nosso sistema de dados concluiu sua atividade, destruindo nossos arquivos, e todos os computadores ligados em rede na central pifaram. – O Saga contou, se ajeitando ao lado do gêmeo.

– A porra de uma carinha feliz apareceu na tela antes que todos os aparelhos da DP apagassem de vez. – Kanon falou.

Saga assentiu.

– O Kan e o pessoal da Inteligência estão tendo um trabalhão pra por tudo em ordem outra vez.

– Sabe – Shura interveio -, sobre tudo isso, tem uma coisa que ainda me intriga. Depois de tanto esforço pra conseguir a tal tiara, por que Pandora resolveu explodir tudo assim? Sim, porque em tese a tiara estaria dentro do hotel, não?

– Não. – Kanon foi direto.

– 'Não'? – Eu ecoei, sem entender.

E pela cara dos demais não era só eu que não tinha entendido.

– Eles sabiam de tudo o tempo todo. - Saga soltou.

Eu pestanejei.

– Como assim?

Kanon suspirou.

– O Zelos confessou o que sabia e...

– Confessou? – Eu interrompi estranhando. Porque eu me lembrava dos gêmeos terem comentado uma vez que ele não abria a boca nem por decreto.

Ele assentiu

– Parece que esse lance de explosão do Plaza, e a mídia caindo em cima e tudo mais afetou o cara. – ele encolheu os ombros – E o Saga quis fazer o 'tira mal' no último interrogatório.

Ele estava se referindo aquela coisa que os policiais fazem nos interrogatórios, vocês sabem. Como nos filmes, onde um dos policiais faz o papel do cara legal, que quer ajudar o suspeito, e o outro é o policial linha dura. E, bom, normalmente o Kan era o policial do mal. O Saga costumava ser mais calmo e ponderado. Mas acreditem, ninguém gostaria de enfrentar o lado 'mal' dele desarmado em uma sala trancada.

– Entendi – eu falei simplesmente.

– Acho que me deu um pouco de pena do sujeito agora – o Aioria se manifestou, fingindo um calafrio.

– Eles grampearam o apartamento do Milo. – Saga falou, ignorando a provocação.

Eu pisquei outra vez sem acreditar.

– O quê?

Porque, francamente, mais grampos? Fala sério, por que essa gente simplesmente não transmitia minha vida em um telão no estádio dos Yankees em uma final contra os Mets? Eles podiam conseguir a cobertura da imprensa também. Facilitaria as coisas. (2)

– Foi por isso que aquele cara – Kanon falou -, o tal Valentine, invadiu seu apartamento naquele dia.

– Nós pensamos que ele estivesse ali atrás de respostas – Saga explicou - , ou pra averiguar seu real envolvimento no caso, e talvez esse fosse um dos motivos também, mas ele estava mesmo era espalhando os grampos. Enquanto revirava a sala, fingindo procurar algo, ele ia discretamente espalhando os microfones.

– E como nós também vínhamos monitorando você desde que tudo isso começou a frequência da aparelhagem deles se misturou a nossa, e nós não percebemos nada – Kanon continuou.

– Ou seja – o mais velho concluiu -, nossos aparelhos de varredura perceberam os grampos, mas pensávamos que fossem os nossos.

– Eles arquitetaram tudo direitinho - Kanon falou -. Provavelmente desconfiaram que se você estivesse mesmo envolvido, estaria sendo vigiado, e fizeram proveito disso.

– Mas se eles sabiam de tudo o tempo todo por que não fizeram alguma coisa? Tipo tentar roubar a tiara verdadeira, nos chantagear, ou eliminar algum de nós, não sei. – O Deba, que ficara quieto até então, se manifestou.

– E qual seria a vantagem disso pra eles? – Kanon respondeu - Pandora sabe quem somos. Sabe que a Interpol trabalha em conjunto com a polícia de vários países. Nós havíamos descoberto seu plano e eles sabiam que nós descobríramos. Não importava o que fizessem, no momento em que aquela tiara, verdadeira ou falsa, chegasse ao Louvre, ela seria interceptada pela polícia francesa.

– E nenhum de nós representava um risco real a organização pra justificar uma queima pessoal de arquivo – Saga continuou -. Quer dizer, o que nós tínhamos? Um apanhado de teorias e elucubrações pautadas em uma ou outra prova aqui e ali.

– Que eles destruíram junto com nossos arquivos. – Kanon lembrou.

– Poucos de nós tiveram um contato direto com alguém deles – Saga prosseguiu -. E os que tiveram... como você, Milo, durante a invasão ao seu apartamento, o irmão do Camus, durante o atentado na faculdade, e o Shura, no ataque que sofrera seguindo Shion... ou não seriam capazes de reconhecê-los, como no seu caso, ou não tinham como provar a ligação deles com Pandora, como no caso do Hyoga e do Shura. Mesmo o Dohko teve contato apenas com o Seiya durante as negociações, que, se vocês não lembram, afirmava estar agindo sozinho com objetivo de um golpe no seguro.

– É claro que as coisas não são tão simples assim no que diz respeito ao Dohko – foi a vez do Kanon -. Pandora é influente junto á máfia de vários países e ela ter descoberto sobre ele no mínimo acaba com a sua carreira como infiltrado.

– Agora o Secretário de Segurança terá que arranjar um posto pra ele na polícia secreta, junto com Shion – Saga completou -, e ele também precisará de certa proteção por algum tempo.

– Mas eu acho que isso até vai ser bom pra ele, sabe – Kanon comentou -. Atuar do outro lado da lei, eu digo. Depois de tantos anos de prolongadas separações, e encontros às escondidas, finalmente ele e o Shion vão poder ficar juntos às claras, como um casal de verdade.

Eu o encarei incrédulo.

– O Dohko e o Shion são um casal?

– Você não percebeu? - Ele me encarou de volta, pra depois balançar a cabeça - Você é tão lento, Milo.

Eu bufei.

Como se eu tivesse alguma obrigação de saber.

– Falando no Dohko – o Oria interrompeu nosso pequeno embate -, ele chegou a ir até a estação Grand Central como combinado, naquele dia da explosão?

– Não – Saga falou, balançando a cabeça –. Depois que nós descobrimos sobre o Plaza, concentramos todos os nossos esforços nisso. Em minimizar os danos. Até porque ficou bem claro pra nós que Pandora já havia abandonado esse plano há muito tempo.

– Certo – o Shura suspirou -, então nem eu, o Milo, o Dohko, ou o irmão do ruivo chegamos a representar um perigo real na visão de Pandora... Mas esse Seiya e a tal Saori, por outro lado...

– É isso aí, Sherlock – Kanon piscou pra ele -. O Seiya e a irmã foram instrumentos deles, presenciaram coisas demais e representavam um risco a Organização caso fossem levados aos tribunais e convencidos a falar. Eles não eram confiáveis e precisavam ser eliminados.

– Por isso eles explodiram o Plaza! – Eu e o Oria concluímos ao mesmo tempo.

– Hum – Saga concordou -, e também por acharem tudo muito divertido, é claro. É importante não esquecer que um combustível importante das ações de Pandora é a diversão, o jogo de poder, mostrar do que é capaz.

Kanon assentiu.

– Pandora nunca poderia desaparecer sem seu 'Grand Finale'. – ele fez um gesto amplo com as mãos.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

– Meu Deus, ele são loucos! - Exclamei.

– São – Saga confirmou -. Ou pelo menos o cara por trás deles é.

– Mas ainda tem o tal Zelos, não? – O Deba lembrou - Vocês ainda podem usar o depoimento dele.

Kanon balançou a cabeça.

– Não mais.

Saga prendeu o ar e depois o soltou com força.

– Zelos está morto.

– O filho da mãe tinha uma cápsula de cianeto no molar (3) – Kanon contou -. Ele se matou algumas horas depois de ter aberto o bico. Aparentemente o desgraçado tinha mais medo de Pandora do que de toda força policial junta.

Nós nos entreolhamos em silêncio.

Procurávamos mentalmente alternativas. Qualquer coisa que pudéssemos ter deixado passar. E chegávamos juntos a mesma resposta: Uma grande lacuna vazia. Nós não tínhamos nada. Nada além de teorias que pareceriam conspiratórias em qualquer tribunal do mundo.

Eu respirei fundo, antes de me voltar para os gêmeos outra vez.

– E o que acontece agora?

Kanon deu de ombros

– Agora nós esperamos.

– Esperam? - Shura ecoou.

– Pandora vai voltar. - ele explicou - Não é a primeira vez que eles fazem isso. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai dar as caras outra vez.

– E quando isso acontecer – Saga completou, e o rápido brilho no olhar dele me fez tremer de leve -, nós estaremos esperando por ela.

– E enquanto isso – Kanon anunciou, desanuviando o clima com um sorriso enquanto passava um dos braços pelos ombros do gêmeo -, nós estamos de férias.

– Sério? – Eu perguntei sinceramente surpreso. Porque, realmente, quantos milhares de anos mesmo fazia que eles não tiravam umas férias?

– Hum – ele assentiu -, assim que organizarmos toda essa bagunça que Pandora fez.

– E o que vocês vão fazer? – O Oria quis saber – Sobre as férias, eu quero dizer.

– Acho que vamos voltar com a mamãe e o Oros pra casa pra ver a família – Kanon respondeu -, e depois... não sei. América do Sul, quem sabe?

– De qualquer forma – Saga falou, voltando-se pra mim outra vez- o que importa é que pelo menos você e seu ruivo estão a salvo e a tiara está em um lugar seguro.

– No museu. – Eu falei lembrando do artigo no Le Monde, e Saga confirmou.

– Mas por que isso? – o Deba perguntou de repente - Vocês acham que Pandora poderia ainda estar interessada nessa tiara, ou vir atrás dela outra vez?

– Acho improvável – Saga respondeu -. Mas se Pandora fez o que fez pra consegui-la uma vez, o que impede outros como ela de seguirem seu exemplo?

Era verdade. Eu não havia pensado nisso. Eu só pensei que ele não se importava. Nem passou pela minha cabeça que Camus pudesse estar fazendo isso pra resguardar sua segurança e a da sua famlía. E, quem sabe, senão a minha própria?... Me senti tão idiota.

Só que isso também não mudava o fato de que ele não tinha vindo me ver nem pra saber como eu estava, mudava?

– Sim – Kanon concordou -. É mais seguro assim. E como o ruivinho mesmo falou: o Louvre sempre foi o lugar dela.

– Vocês têm visto o Camus? - Eu perguntei antes de conseguir me impedir.

É isso aí, Milo, mostra pra todo mundo o quanto você está desesperado.

Droga!

Os gêmeos olharam um para o outro de maneira significativa.

– Não... na verdade, não – o Kanon respondeu.

– É – Saga confirmou -. Faz tempo que nós não o vemos.

Eu respirei fundo. Aquela era uma mentira tão óbvia que eu nem perdi meu tempo os questionado. Então eles tinham visto o Camus, mas não queriam me dizer onde, ou o que ele estava fazendo. Provavelmente porque, claro, o que quer que fosse eles achavam que eu não ia gostar.

– Ahh... – o Oria choramingou, se afundado um pouco mais na poltrona – Eu queria férias também.

– Férias de quê? – Eu falei maldoso – Você não faz nada mesmo.

Ele me encarou aviltado.

– Ei, não sou eu que recebo milhões só por colocar minha cara cinco minutos em um comercial de perfume. Quanto que te pagaram mesmo por aquela propaganda de desodorante?

– Ah, cale a boca. – Eu reclamei, jogando nele um travesseiro, que errou o alvo aterrissando no chão.

E foi nesse exato momento que a porta do quarto se abriu outra vez.

Eu virei a cabeça pensando que fosse o médico, ou alguma enfermeira... e prendi a respiração. Meu coração dando um pulo repentino e doloroso quando Camus passou por ela, parecendo um tanto atrapalhado ao tentar equilibrar em um único braço um gigantesco buquê de girassóis que despontavam de um emaranhado de celofane e fitas vermelhas.

Na verdade fiquei surpreso do meu coração sequer se lembrar de _como_ bater, pois apenas de vê-lo ali, entrando no quarto daquele jeito, eu tive um choque tão grande que pensei que sofreria uma parada cardíaca.

Ele estava incrível, é claro, como sempre, mesmo vestido de forma casual, com um suéter de cashemere cinza e jeans preto.

Seu outro braço - o que não estava carregando o buquê - estava engessado em uma tipóia, e eu senti meu coração disparado se apertar um pouco. Não tinha dado pra ver que ele estava com o braço quebrado nas imagens na TV.

– Ãhh... Bom Jour – ele disse meio constrangido enquanto passava aqueles magníficos olhos avermelhados de mim, deitado na cama, para os demais presentes no quarto, até o travesseiro largado no chão -. Estou atrapalhando?

– Não. – O Kanon se apressou em dizer, pondo-se de pé outra vez – Nós já estávamos de saída, não é, Sa?

– Hum. – o Saga assentiu, levantando-se também enquanto o ruivo, ainda parecendo um pouco sem jeito, ia até uma mesinha sob a janela, e ajeitava as flores em um dos potes que havia ali para guardar gaze e luvas.

– Estávamos? – o Oria piscou, e então gemeu quando Shura passou por ele dando um discreto chute no pé que ele mantinha sobre o pufe da poltrona. Meu irmão olhou zangado para o espanhol antes que a percepção ficasse evidente em seus olhos claros e ele levantasse da poltrona sorrindo sem graça – Ah é, estávamos mesmo.

Shura balançou a cabeça incrédulo, antes de dizer:

– Vamonos caminando entoces, hombres. (4)

– Tchau, Milo – O Deba deu um tapinha no meu ombro enquanto passava por mim em direção a porta.

– Pardon por ter demorado tanto – Camus disse assim que ficamos sozinhos no quarto. Havia pequenos flocos de neve derretendo nos cabelos lisos e vermelhos dele.

– Eu queria ter vindo assim que soube que você tinha acordado – ele continuou -, mas acabei tendo que viajar. Precisei acertar uns detalhes no Louvre... Por causa da tiara – ele deu de ombros -. Cheguei de Paris hoje cedo, e... Nossa, você têm idéia de como é difícil encontrar girassóis decentes em New York nessa época do ano?

E eu, olhando para as flores e para o homem que as havia trazido, senti como se algo dentro de mim se rompesse. E não era meu coração, eu percebi, mas o nó que se formara dentro de mim desde o momento em que eu pensei que pudesse perdê-lo naquela explosão.

Ele estava ali agora. Vivo. Do meu lado. Ele não tinha vindo antes não porque não quisera, ou porque não se importava, como eu havia pensado. Mas porque não pudera vir. Porque estava em outro país tentando dar um jeito de tornar as coisas mais seguras pra nós todos.

– São lindos – eu falei – Obrigado.

– De nada – ele disse, encolhendo os ombros – Você gosta deles, non? Dos girassóis. Foi o que os seus irmãos me disseram.

Eu assenti, percebendo finalmente o que meus irmãos estavam escondendo de mim antes. E não era algo que eles achavam que eu não ia gostar. Ao contrário.

Meu Deus, por que eu tinha que ser tão paranóico?

Ele olhava para o arranjo com o cenho o franzido.

– É uma flor esquisita pra se gostar - disse.

Eu sorri.

– Uma vez – eu falei -, em um filme (5), alguém disse que Deus, quando estava criando as coisas belas, por engano criou os girassóis, e olhando pra eles imediatamente pensou que havia cometido um erro terrível. Mas então, reparando melhor no que havia feito, percebeu que eles também eram belos. 'Os belos erros de Deus'. Eles parecem bocas enormes cheias de dentes afiados, mas pra mim é como se estivessem sorrindo.

Ele assentiu, e aproximando-se de mim na cama deixou que as pontas dos dedos gelados examinassem cada um dos meus ferimentos.

– Entendo – disse - Talvez isso seja porque as coisas belas sempre pareçam erradas no começo... – ele fixou os olhos nos meus - Como eu e você.

Eu vasculhei as íris avermelhadas... e havia calor nelas. Um calor que eu já vira ali antes quando ele falava no irmão, por exemplo, ou no melhor amigo, mas que raramente eu me lembrava de ter visto direcionado a mim.

Eu prendi o ar. Meu Deus, será que seria sempre assim? Toda vez que ele olhasse pra mim a sensação ia ser tão forte que eu ia ficar apnéico?

– Camus... – eu acabei falando hesitante - Eu sei que eu nunca estive... exatamente em um relacionamento duradouro antes... - Eu deixei que as palavras morressem por um momento em meus lábios antes de continuar – Mas eu não acho que vá ser assim com a gente. Quer dizer, tudo é diferente com você. Eu não... sabe, com nenhuma das outras pessoas com quem eu me envolvi... eu nunca amei nenhum deles.

Ele piscou, estático. E então seu rosto se descontraiu.

– Nunca amou nenhum deles, é? - Ele sorriu – Puxa, bem que me avisaram pra non me envolver com atores.

– Bom - eu falei -, parece que você está com sorte, então, já que eu estou saindo desse ramo.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

De repente, estava sério outra vez.

– O quê?

– O que você ouviu – eu disse –. Não vou mais fazer filmes, séries, nem nada do gênero.

– Mesmo? – Para meu desagrado, ele não pareceu estar totalmente convencido. Na verdade, o 'Mesmo?' dele tinha um tom educado demais. – Suze vai ficar desapontada.

– Suze? – Eu repeti confuso.

Ele assentiu.

– Uma das centenas de garotas com faixas lá fora. Foi quase mais difícil passar por elas do que arranjar os girassóis – ele suspirou frustrado -. Suze pediu pra dizer que te ama, e... Marian? – ele franziu o cenho, olhando para cima, antes de voltar os olhos pra mim outra vez - Isso Marian. Marian disse que quer ter um filho seu. Elas perguntaram quem eu era e se recusaram a acreditar quando eu disse a verdade. Depois me fizeram autografar um papel, - ele encolheu os ombros - para o caso de eu vir a ficar famoso também.

Eu soltei uma gargalhada... E imediatamente levei as mãos às costelas, porque aquilo realmente doía a beça.

Mesmo assim era muito, muito engraçado mesmo imaginar o Camus em uma situação daquelas.

Ele sorriu um pouco também, como se tivesse gostado de me ver rir.

– E o que você vai fazer agora? – Ele voltou no assunto - Pretende se aposentar antes do 30 anos?

– Aposentar, não. – Eu falei, recuperando o fôlego – Só não vou mais atuar.

– E quais são seus planos, então?

– Vou montar meu restaurante – eu respondi satisfeito -. É uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer, sabe, e eu agora tenho dinheiro pra isso. Além disso, não quero mais saber de tiros e explosões por um bom tempo.

– Que bom... – ele sorriu. E aquele brilho, aquele calor que eu tanto amava ver no fundo daqueles olhos estava ali outra vez - Porque eu também non gostaria de ter que passar por isso de novo -. Eu senti o toque dos seus dedos em uma carícia suave pelos meus cabelos -. Você me deu um susto, ange.

Eu olhei para o rosto dele. Estava mais pálido do que o normal, eu percebi, havia linhas escuras sob seus olhos e alguns pequenos arranhões em uma das faces. Mesmo assim continuava lindo. Mais até do que eu me lembrava.

Eu respirei fundo... e o perfume dele me atingiu como um golpe. Era impressionante o efeito que o cheiro dele tinha sobre mim. Era tão... entorpecente. Nenhum dos analgésicos que a enfermeira vinha de quatro em quatro horas ministrar no meu soro me fazia sentir assim.

– Eu tive medo também – eu confessei, reparando na mão enfaixada dele, a mesma que a Saori cortara puxando o gatilho daquela arma –. Como você está?

Foi ele a rir dessa vez.

– Acho que nós estamos invertendo um pouco as coisas por aqui, n'est ce pas? – ele disse – Eu é quem deveria estar te fazendo essa pergunta. - E então completou, mais sério: - Eu estou bem, Milo. Estou bem, agora.

Eu assenti.

Ele respirou fundo, deixando que seus dedos se perdessem nos meus cabelos outra vez, antes de dizer:

– Non é tão ruim quanto parece, sabe.

– O que...? – Eu perguntei sem entender.

Seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus.

– Essa coisa de relacionamento longo – ele mordeu o lábio -. Quer dizer, eu sei que você non tem experiência com isso, e a única experiência que eu tive não se pode dizer que foi exatamente _feliz_... mas tem gente que realmente aprecia bastante. – ele fez um pausa, as bochechas adoravelmente rosadas - Então, eu estive pensando e talvez a gente devesse, não sei, tentar. Porque de repente pode dar certo dessa vez.

Eu senti meu coração dar um salto, e abri a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas ele colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios, calando-me outra vez.

Aparentemente ainda não havia terminado.

– Por isso, - ele respirou fundo mais uma vez - sobre aquela sua proposta de ficarmos juntos, a casa de praia, o cachorro e todo o resto... eu... eu talvez possa considerar... – ele abriu minha mão e eu senti alguma coisa sendo colocada na minha palma -... se você ainda quiser, é claro.

Eu olhei pra ele, e depois para o objeto na minha mão. E tive que piscar pra controlar a onda de violenta emoção que me invadiu.

Havia uma pequena caixa de veludo preto sobre a minha palma. Ela estava com a tampa aberta e era possível ver duas grossas alianças em ouro branco com um enorme diamante central brilhando dentro dela.

Eu o encarei incrédulo.

Eu sabia que ele esperava que eu dissesse alguma coisa, só que de repente tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era olhar pra ele, sentindo o peso da caixa em minha mão. Eu nem me lembrava mais que estava em um hospital. Eu não me lembrava sequer de respirar. Eu só pensava que o final feliz, que eu um dia apenas sonhara que pudesse existir, talvez estivesse prestes a acontecer de verdade.

Então, com uma voz abafada, eu respondi:

– Camus isso... isso são...

– ...Alianças de compromisso – ele deu de ombros – Eu pensei que ficaria melhor em você do que aquela tiara.

Eu balancei a cabeça pra desanuviar a visão. Eu queria ter certeza de que aquilo não era apenas mais outro sonho.

– Espera – eu falei -. Isso... Isso é sério?

– Oui – Ele assentiu. E meus olhos devem ter transparecido uma parte da minha felicidade, porque ele sorriu.

– Mas tem uma coisa. - Ele ficou sério outra vez.

– O quê? – eu perguntei com cuidado.

– Nada mais de roubos.

Eu sorri amplamente dessa vez.

– Com certeza – eu concordei. E então, colocando a caixa sobre a mesinha lateral, eu o puxei para um beijo profundo.

Ele me correspondeu com ardor, como alguém que tinha ganho um prêmio extremamente valioso. E ali, sentindo os lábios dele se moverem contra os meus, eu pensei que quase o havia perdido não apenas uma vez, mas duas. E jurei que não importava o que acontecesse dali pra frente, eu nunca mais iria deixar que nada nos separasse de novo.

Quando, alguns minutos mais tarde, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto nós ainda estávamos nos beijando... E continuávamos a fazê-lo um segundo depois, quando ela se retirou acanhada.

O Camus provavelmente nunca soube, mas aquele beijo foi assunto de todos que trabalhavam no hospital durante dias.

* * *

**Nota:**

1 - Jornal francês de grande circulação.

2 - O New York Yankee e o New York Mets são os dois principais times de baseball de New York.

3 - Essa história de cianeto no dente parece mistura de ficção com realidade, mas não é. Existem inúmeras referências às cápsulas de cianeto, ou pílulas do suicídio. Agentes secretos e pessoas do alto escalão nazista, por exemplo, usaram desse método para se matar ao invés de serem capturados. Acharam melhor morrer junto com as informações que tinham guardadas na cabeça, do que compartilhá-las com seus inimigos sob tortura. O cianeto é extremamente tóxico, causando morte celular por hipoxia, isto é, a célula morre por não conseguir respirar. Alguns relatos ainda mostram pequenas cápsulas de cianeto embutidas em dentes, normalmente em um dos molares superiores.

4 - Vamos caminhando então, homens.

5 - O filme em questão, é o filme 'Devorador de Pecados', muito bom por sinal ^^

* * *

**Olá a todos,**  
**Aqui está mais um ch pra vocês. Era pra ter saído em Fevereiro, mas acabou que saiu em Março mesmo u.u. Obrigada a todos que tiveram paciência de esperar ^^.**  
**Eu explodi o Plaza! Meu Deus, eu explodi o Plaza! *inconformada* Eu devia ter explodido, sei lá, a casa dos BBB, o Projac, o morro do alemão com a Morena junto, mas não o Plaza! *surtando***  
**Tudo bem, passou XD... Então vamos aos comentários:**  
**Fãgilrs pirando em 3, 2, 1... calma meninas, não gritem, isso não foi um pedido de casamento... Ainda. São apenas alianças de compromisso, ok? É bom lembrar que na história eles estão no comecinho de 2011, e nessa data ainda não havia sido reconhecido o casamento gay no estado de New York XD. Mas o Camus tinha dado a tiara ao Milo, e depois teve que doá-la por uma questão de segurança, então ele meio que achou que deveria substituir o presente, por algo mais condizente com o Milo do que uma tiara. E bom, eu achei isso muito fofo da parte dele ^^. Ah, tá bom, podem gritar, vai u.u... XDD**  
**E enfim a Saori teve o final que muitos queriam. Bem, ela mereceu na minha opinião, e mereceu também o que o Camus disse pra ela antes. Aliás, eu sei que ela não fez muito sentido nessa parte, mas era essa a intenção, ela ficou fora de si conforme percebeu que seus planos estavam indo por àgua a baixo, e não estava sendo muito coerente mesmo. Quando ela percebeu que a tiara havia sido trocada, logo desconfiou do Dite, que havia estado na suíte dela com ela enquanto ela se arrumava. Então pensou no Camus, que certamente também estaria envolvido nisso, e começou a pensar em como o Camus havia terminado com ela e resolvido reatar de repente. Nas coisas que ele às vezes deixava escapar nas conversas e surtou. Quando chegou na suíte do Camus pra pedir satisfação e encontrou o Milo lá, só piorou a situação.**  
**E aqui, cabe a mim defender um pouquinho o Dite. O que ele temia que acontecesse foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Ele achava que se a Saori desse pela falta da tiara antes de ter saído do quarto (e daria quando fosse arrumar o cabelo), ela desconfiasse dele, surtasse, e viesse atrás de si ou do Camus. O plano dele era que com a substituição ela não percebesse que a tiara tinha sido trocada, e depois, quando o casamento não se realizasse (porque se o Milo não fizesse isso, ele mesmo ia dar um jeito de impedir) e o Milo já estivesse longe dali com a tiara, pouco importaria o que ela ia pensar. Mas claro que como em todos os planos do peixinho ele deixou de considerar um elemento importante: a frivolidade e o lado interesseiro da Saori. Mas como o Camus mesmo disse, ele já deveria ter aprendido aquela altura, não? XD**  
**Sobre as explosões, pelo que eu pesquisei é assim mesmo que acontece. Normalmente não é apenas uma bomba que explode, mas várias seguidas. Nesse caso, houve três grandes explosões em partes diferentes do hotel. A primeira explodiu em uma parte um pouco mais distante de onde o Camus e o Milo estavam. O Camus sofreu muito mais o impacto do Milo caindo sobre ele do que o da explosão em si, já o Milo foi um pouco mais atingido por ter ficado por cima do Camus. A segunda explosão foi bem perto de onde eles estavam e a fachada do Plaza atrás deles despencou em cima dos dois, principalmente do Milo, que estava mais próximo. A terceira foi um pouco mais perto do que a primeira, mas não tanto quanto a segunda. As explosões só afetaram, obviamente, aqueles que estavam de fora do cordão de isolamento da polícia. Quem estava pra trás do cordão não sofreu nada. O Saga e o Kanon não se machucaram um pouco por sorte, um pouco por serem mais treinados a lidar com situações do tipo, e muito por estarem usando as vestimentas especiais anti choque. Pelo menos foi assim que eu imaginei XD**  
**E acho que finalmente todas as peças da trama foram encaixadas, né? Faltava dar um final para o Zelos, sabermos o que realmente haviam ido fazer no apartamento do Milo naquela noite, já que até agora tínhamos apenas hipóteses, e por que Pandora resolveu que era hora de sair de cena. E aí está a resposta. Pandora havia colocado microfones no apartamento do Milo aquela noite, ouviu todo o plano deles, sabia que havia sido descoberta e resolveu que era hora de abandonar o barco, não sem antes se divertir um pouquinho mais com a polícia, é claro, e aproveitar pra eliminar dois problemas em potencial, Seiya e Saori, no processo. **  
**Como eu disse, nunca foi minha intenção acabar com o terrorismo no mundo XD. Mas mesmo que nossos meninos ainda não tenham conseguido pegar Pandora dessa vez, pelo menos eles evitaram um atentado contra o Louvre, e resolveram todo o caso da tiara. Aliás, mais uma sacada brilhante do Camus, eu achei, super inteligente da parte dele resolver qualquer possível problema futuro com a simples atitude de doar a tiara ao museu. Agora eles (o pessoal do museu) que se virem com ela XDD**  
**E o que vocês acharam desse Camus mais doce no final? Eu sempre achei que tinha um lado meigo dentro dele. Ele era todo carinhoso com o Oga e o Dite, por ex, então por que não com o Milo, né? Principalmente depois do medo de perdê-lo. Mas ele só é assim com o Milo, tá? Então morram de inveja, meninas XDD (zoeira)**  
**Mas, bem, acho que é isso aí, gente. Comentários são bem vindos, e se eu esqueci de explicar alguma coisa por favor perguntem. **  
**Lembrando que ch que vem é o último u.u, embora algumas amigas que leram esse ch me dissessem que esse poderia ser já o último, e é verdade. Mas eu quis um ch a mais pra mostrar um pouco mais deles juntos, sabe. Pra colocar mais personagens, e, claro, para os lemons (sim, no plural hauhauhua), e teremos também um casamento... de quem será? ;)**  
**Por fim, muito obrigada mesmo a todos que acompanham, e um super obrigada especial à: Dark. ookami, itsmebells, Ivy Visinho 2, Kamy Jaganshi, Eduarda, Pandora Lc, bfa123, e Y Taishou; obrigada mais uma vez de verdade meninas, pelas reviews, pela paciência, pela compreensão e pelo carinho.**

**Bjos**

**PS1: Respondendo as reviews que ainda não foram respondidas**

**_Eduarda:_**

**Puxa, que bom que gostou do ch, fico feliz. Era um ch que eu também queria muuuito escrever, e ch vem tem a continuação desse casamento, ou não-casamento XDD.**

**Pandora não dá sossego mesmo, adora se divertir fazendo os meninos correrem atrás de bombas u.u. Não, esses gêmeos não tem jeito, também amei eles se pegando a lá Peter Pan XDD. Siiim, Shion e Dohko são fofos também, por isso merecem ficar juntos ^^.**

**Nossa, já estava mais do que na hora de deixar o orgulho de lado, até que enfim né Camus. E ele é um pouco frágil mesmo, com aquele complexo de inferioridade, e a história do 'cenourinha quatro olhos' e tudo. E nesse último ch também deu pra perceber um lado mais meigo nele, eu acho. Totalmente apertável... Milo, Milo, é melhor você cuidar mesmo direitinho do seu ruivinho XDD.**

**E por enquanto, foi só uma casquinha de amassos mesmo, mas, como eu disse, lemon futuros virão XD. Huahuahauau... é isso aí, toma Saori. E viu? Suas preces foram atendidas, Bruxaori foi pelos ares huhauhuahua. E, sim, ech 27 foi o penúltimo, ch que vem já vai ser o último *chora*... vou sentir muitas saudades também. Mas espero que vocês gostem do final ^^. Então, muito obrigada por mais essa review, e espero que tenha gostado desse ch também ^^. Bjos**

**PS2: Créditos devidos à: Meg Cabot e J.D. Robb.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena realmente XD**

**Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja contém relacionamento homossexual entre homens, se você não gosta, não leia**

**Aviso: Capítulo com altas doses de limão e açúcar, consumam com moderação XD**

**Capítulo 28 (final)**

Milo POV

– Milo! – Minha mãe gritou da cozinha para se sobressair a balbúrdia de vozes que enchiam a casa. Na minha família só existiam dois volumes: alto e mais alto.

Nós estávamos na nossa casa em Mikonos. Cinco meses havia se passado desde aquela explosão no Plaza. E, diferente daquele Fevereiro nebuloso em Manhattan, o céu de Julho estava azul e o sol brilhava forte sobre as praias pedregosas e o mar turquesa da ilha, onde nos reuníramos para o casamento do meu irmão caçula.

– A banda já está pra chegar – ela continuou quando conseguiu driblar as crianças correndo no caminho e me alcançar no pé da escada -, você precisa ir buscá-los no porto.

– Mãe – eu reclamei -, eu tenho que encontrar o Camus.

Fazia dois meses que eu tirara o gesso da perna e três dias que meus irmãos e eu fôramos praticamente compelidos a vir pra ilha ajudar a família com os preparativos do casamento. Camus não pudera vir comigo por causa de alguns assuntos que tivera que resolver na empresa, mas prometera estar presente na igreja, e, segundo a mensagem de texto no meu celular, havia desembarcado há exatos quarenta e cinco minutos.

– Camus, Camus... – tia Diane apareceu se queixando. Tia Diane era a irmã mais velha de mamãe. Minha mãe tinha doze irmãos e eu, vinte e oito primos. Só de primeiro grau. Minha família era grande e barulhenta e estavam todos sempre juntos falando, comendo, e se metendo uns nas vidas dos outros.

– Desde que chegou que ele só sabe falar nesse rapaz... e esses cabelos compridos – ela apontou para os meus cabelos. - ... Você deveria trazer esses meninos de volta pra casa, Anita, e casá-los logo. Estão ficando velhos!

Eu suspirei.

Minha tia dizia isso desde que nós completamos 18 anos. Porque aparentemente um bom rapaz grego deve fazer três coisas na vida: Ter uma mulher grega, ter filhos gregos e trabalhar para engordar a todos até o dia em que morrer.

– Você deixa que eles vivam como querem. Longe da família. E olha o que aconteceu. Agora meu sobrinho vai se casar. E ela é uma boa moça grega? Não, não é grega. Não é grega! Uma estrangeira! Ela é de boa família? Eu não sei. Ela é respeitável? Eu não sei... porque nunca ninguém me conta nada. Ninguém pede minha opinião.

Sinceramente, se reclamação fosse considerado esporte olímpico minha tia Diane seria medalhista em todas as modalidades.

– Você está insinuando que eu não sei cuidar dos meus filhos? – Minha mãe revidou - Você acha que pode criá-los melhor do que eu?

– Não! – tia Diane falou, depressa. Nunca, nunca mesmo, mexa com uma mãe grega. Aparentemente, elas têm o direito de avacalhar os filhos à vontade, mas só elas, e ninguém mais - Eu só queria dizer... você sabe...

– O quê? O que você quis dizer? Eu administro uma pousada, cozinho, cuido da casa, eduquei cinco crianças... e ensino na escola dominical. Sabe, é uma sorte mesmo eu ter você para assar meus carneiros.

– Anita...!

– Mãe, esse é o meu smoking? – O Kanon apareceu interrompendo a discussão.

– Não, querido, esse é do Saga, o seu está no quarto de hóspedes. – Ela falou, e então gritou pra cozinha quando o barulho de alguma coisa metálica caindo chamou nossa atenção: - _Mamá_, o que você está fazendo?

Minha avó apareceu na porta da cozinha com uma faca na mão.

– Descascando batatas.

– Por que está descascando batatas? Eu as descasquei de manhã.

– Eu sei, mas vamos precisar de mais batatas para acompanhar o carneiro.

– Yiayia (1), nós contratamos um buffet para isso – o Aioria surgiu de algum lugar no meio daquela bagunça.

Minha vó fez um gesto de descaso com a mão enrugada.

– Esses buffets não sabem como preparar um bom carneiro.

– Para quantos está cozinhando? – minha mãe perguntou.

– Um monte de pessoas. – Vovó disse.

– Mas são só cinquenta convidados. – o Oria lembrou.

– E a família – minha mãe falou.

– A família? – meu irmão ecoou - Você convidou a família inteira?

– Claro.

– Mãe, eu e a Marin concordamos que seria uma cerimônia pequena.

– Ora – minha vó falou voltando pra cozinha junto com a minha mãe –, não seja bobo. Nós não podemos deixar de chamar a família, tenho certeza de que a noiva não vai se importar.

– Mas, vó... – ele a seguiu cozinha adentro.

– Coma alguma coisa, Oria – minha mãe encerrou.

Era sempre assim que as discussões terminavam em casa. Era uma sorte nós não estarmos todos gordos.

Ele soltou um suspiro e balançou a cabeça frustrado.

Eu me aproximei dando alguns tapinhas confortantes em seu ombro pra tentar animá-lo.

– Vamos, não é tão ruim assim – eu falei.

– Não é tão ruim? – ele me encarou - Você está brincando? Faz três dias que eu trouxe a Marin pra cá, e desde então fico esperando o momento em que ela olhará pra mim e dirá: 'Certo, você não vale tudo isso'.

– Ei, relaxa – O Kanon se aproximou também -. Você vale tudo isso, ok?

– Tá – O Oria falou desanimado -. Valeu.

– Mãe, - O Oros apareceu – o Angelo, da banda, está no telefone, quer saber quem vai apanhá-los no porto.

– O fotógrafo já chegou! – Minha prima Nikki entrou na cozinha também fazendo estardalhaço - Onde está a noiva? – Então seus olhos recaíram sobre nós e ela franziu as sobrancelhas – Ei, o que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? Hoje a casa está proibida pra meninos.

– Mãe...! – O Oria reclamou.

– Ela está certa, crianças, está na hora de vocês irem. As garotas precisam se trocar. E não esqueçam de buscar a banda no porto e leva-los para o hotel.

– Vocês ouviram. Agora vão, vão! – Nikki ia dizendo enquanto nos empurrava porta afora.

– Não sei por que você tem que se trocar na minha casa! – O Aioria lançou um olhar torto pra ela.

Quando chegamos no quintal – depois de resgatar o Saga das garras de três primas solteiras, e juntar nossas coisas – meu queixo literalmente caiu.

Uma gigantesca tenda de listras prateadas e brancas estava plantada no gramado que se estendia até a praia. Em todos os canteiros de flores estava escrito 'Aioria e Marin' em Botões de Ouro. Havia tochas espalhadas ao longo da orla e luzes minúsculas em cada arbusto disponível no jardim. Um jardineiro uniformizado estava polindo uma nova fonte de granito com uma imagem de Afrodite – a deusa, não o melhor amigo do meu namorado -, outra pessoa estava varrendo o pátio, e dentro da tenda eu podia ver um monte de mulheres de meia-idade sentadas num semicírculo, segurando cadernos.

Pelo jeito minha mãe estava caprichando mesmo naquilo.

– Tia Hera está dando as orientações às mulheres – Kanon explicou acompanhando a direção do meu olhar – Ela entrou nessa de organizar casamentos, pelo que a mamãe falou. Quer começar a fazer isso profissionalmente.

Eu assenti.

– Agora - ouvi minha tia dizendo, enquanto passávamos em direção ao carro estacionado na calçada. - As pétalas de rosa de emergência vão estar numa cesta de prata perto da coluna A. Todas vocês poderiam anotar, por favor, em suas plantas-baixas...

– Parece que ela leva jeito pra coisa. – Eu falei antes de me despedir dos meus irmãos e entrar no Mini Cooper 'S' que havia alugado.

O hotel que Camus havia escolhido para ficar ficava ao Sul da ilha. Todo em estilo Paternon antigo, com colunas, estátuas de deuses gregos, e varandas amplas que davam para o mar.

A mocinha morena na recepção parecia ocupada demais com as próprias unhas para reparar em quem entrava e sequer levantou os olhos quando eu passei por ela.

Eu galguei de dois em dois os degraus das escadas até o terceiro andar do prédio e empurrei com cuidado a porta destrancada do quarto. E então parei, sentindo meu coração se agitar por dentro. Idota, eu sei.

A suíte sofisticada estava à meia luz e havia uma TV ligada na sala. Na tela, uma elegante festa transcorria de forma agitada, em preto e branco. Mas foi o homem esticado confortavelmente sobre o sofá de couro em frente a ela que atraiu minha atenção.

Por mais que aqueles filmes antigos fossem sensuais, com sua atmosfera de sombras e tons misteriosos, o homem que o assistia era muito mais. E existia em três gloriosas dimensões.

Com efeito, ele estava vestido com uma roupa preta e branca, o colarinho da camisa desabotoado com casualidade. Na ponta de suas pernas compridas enfiadas em calças escuras, seus pés estavam descalços.

O motivo de todo aquele quadro me parecer tão escandalosamente sexy naquele momento eu não saberia explicar.

Mesmo assim, era aquele rosto que sempre me impressionava. Uma verdadeira obra de arte. Ele ia muito além de Ticiano e Da Vinci. Uma beleza clássica, artisticamente esculpida no que parecia o mais puro mármore. Cabelos vermelhos muito sedosos e brilhantes emolduravam tudo aquilo, caindo-lhe lisos pelas costas até quase alcançar a cintura. Uma tentação para os dedos e mãos de qualquer um.

Então, de repente, embora eu não tivesse emitido som algum nem me aproximado mais, ele virou a cabeça na minha direção. Nossos olhos se encontraram e ele sorriu.

E eu senti meu coração dar a costumeira cambalhota dentro do peito, coisa que não deixava de me admirar.

– Bom jour, Grec. – Ele estendeu a mão, me convidando a me aproximar.

Eu fui até ele e entrelacei nossos dedos.

– Você demorou - eu falei -. O que está assistindo?

– Tarde Demais para Esquecer, com Cary Grant e Deborah Kerr - ele disse -. Eles se apaixonam em uma viagem e combinam de se encontrar no topo do Empire States um ano depois, mas ela sofre um acidente e fica paralítica.

– Puxa – eu suspirei -, isso é horrível.

– Mas ela reencontra seu amor de forma muito emocionante no final. – Ele me puxou pela mão, em um convite para que eu me deitasse ao seu lado no sofá.

Já que chegara até ali, eu decidi, seria uma boa idéia aceitar o convite e tomar um gole do cálice de vinho que ele degustava.

Ele se mexeu um pouco, abrindo espaço para mim no sofá, e eu sorri feliz ao vê-lo aninhar a cabeça em meu ombro quando eu deitei. Suas costas pressionadas contra o meu peito e um de meus braços envolvendo sua cintura.

– Por que você assiste a esses filmes antigos, se já sabe como a história acaba? – Eu perguntei enquanto embrenhava o nariz naqueles cabelos macios e aspirava o perfume que nunca, agora eu tinha consciência, _nunca_, iria deixar de me entorpecer.

– A graça está em curtir as coisas que levam a história até lá – ele falou, e tremeu de leve, a pele alva se arrepiando quando eu o mordisquei na nuca. - Você já almoçou?

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, devolvendo-lhe o vinho ao mesmo tempo em que deixava que uma das minhas mãos deslizasse por sua coxa.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro baixo e se virou nos meus braços inclinando a cabeça para roçar os lábios nos meus suavemente, e então tornar a fazê-lo.

Meu corpo se aqueceu de imediato. Minhas mãos se lançando para frente, a fim de agarrar-lhe os cabelos e puxá-lo mais para perto, querendo saboreá-lo mais, e mais fundo.

O desejo que tomava que meu corpo toda vez que eu o tocava, era outra coisa que não deixava de me surpreender. Às vezes eu me perguntava se isso nunca iria passar.

Ele gemeu por entre o beijo e entreabriu os lábios. Apenas o suficiente pra que eu pudesse deslizar minha língua por entre eles. Sua boca tinha gosto de saudade e vinho.

Antes que ele tivesse a chance de se ajeitar melhor e colocar o cálice de lado, eu girei o corpo e acabei esbarrando no copo, que tombou no chão no instante em que eu subi sobre ele, cobrindo seu corpo com o meu, enquanto praticamente devorava sua boca.

Ele afastou os lábios, ofegante, e juntou nossas testas segurando meu rosto com força.

– Eu senti sua falta. – disse – Senti muita falta mesmo. Peguei uma de suas camisas para usar. – Ele riu de si mesmo. – Foram só três dias, e mesmo assim eu non consegui deixar de ir até o seu apartamento. Invadi literalmente seu closet e roubei uma das suas camisas, uma daquelas pretas que você tem às dúzias. Vesti a roupa e saí sorrateiramente dali, como um ladrão, para que ninguém me visse.

Absurdamente tocado com aquilo, eu esfreguei o nariz no pescoço dele.

– De noite – eu confessei -, eu ficava repassando as suas ligações sem parar, só pra poder ficar ouvindo sua voz.

– É mesmo? – Ele soltou uma risadinha, um som muito raro em se tratando dele. – Nossa, Milo, nós estamos tão melosos um com o outro hoje!

– Então vamos fazer disso nosso pequeno segredo, certo? - eu pisquei.

– D'accord. – Ele disse, puxando mais uma vez meu rosto para outro beijo voraz.

Meu corpo respondeu imediatamente. De repente, eu sentia uma necessidade vital de sentir a pele nua dele contra minha.

Ela parou o beijo e levantou uma sobrancelha, seus olhos brilhando quando meus dedos hábeis começaram a desabotoar sua camisa.

– Eu diria que nós sabemos como esta história vai terminar também, ne c'est pas?

– Sim. – Eu sorri, e me inclinei sobre ele novamente para morder-lhe o lábio inferior. – Então vamos curtir as coisas que levam a história até lá.

**oOOoOOo**

Camus POV

E mais uma vez ele me assaltava todos os sentidos, até parecer que só existia ele no mundo. Não só o sentido da visão – embora todo o meu campo de visão estivesse tomado por ele, pelas superfícies planas de seu rosto, pelos olhos azuis, pelo ângulo forte da mandíbula, pelo nariz bem feito, pelos lábios avermelhados. Também não era só o sentido do tato, embora eu percebesse o crescimento diário da barba dele contra a pele do meu rosto e o calor que parecia irradiar pela camisa enquanto ele se mantinha colado ao meu corpo.

Não, eram meus outros sentidos, dos quais eu mal me conscientizava até Milo entrar no ambiente, que pareciam ser hipersensíveis a sua presença. A respiração desordenada que soava rude aos meus ouvidos, mas que também me excitava por saber que era _eu_ que provocava aquela oscilação... Os sons guturais – mas muito prazeirosos – que ele emitia enquanto me beijava, deixando-me tão frágil e derretido. Era como se a mera noção de que ele não conseguia controlar esses sons – como se ele próprio estivesse descontrolado – me atraísse numa dimensão de certa forma animal.

E não era só isso que provocava em mim uma reação animalesca. Ainda que estivesse vendado numa sala com cem homens, eu seria capaz de reconhecê-lo apenas pelo olfato, pois seu cheiro era inconfundível. Inconfundível... e excitante. Eu jamais deixaria de sentir aquelas fisgadas na virilha, e meus mamilos nunca deixariam de se intumescer só de sentir aquele odor. Embora certamente não pudesse explicar o que podia ser tão erótico no misto de cheiros de sabonete, loção pós-barba, e, mais vagamente, de maresia, amaciante de roupa e vinho. Ainda assim, sempre que o odor tão peculiarmente masculino de Milo penetrava minhas narinas, eu era inundado por uma sensação de contentamento como se...

Como se sentisse o cheiro de casa.

Milo chegava a ter gosto de algo do meu passado. Algo não propriamente doce, mas de modo algum amargo. Picante talvez, mas não desagradável. Ah, nem um pouco desagradável, eu pensei quando senti suas mãos apertarem minhas nádegas, suspendendo-me – minhas pernas entrelaçadas em sua cintura -, enquanto ele caminhava comigo até o quarto.

Um segundo depois eu sentia o colchão macio da cama do hotel se afundar sob o peso do meu corpo.

Eu tentei me apoiar nos cotovelos, afastei um pouco o cabelo emaranhado do rosto, e olhei para ele, que estava ao lado da cama com o olhar fixo em mim.

– Agora sim. – ele disse. Os olhos azuis estavam faiscantes - Assim está bem melhor!... – decidiu, e então subiu sobre mim na cama e começou a desabotoar lentamente minha calça - ...ou pelo menos vai ficar, assim que eu te colocar nú.

– Você tem me colocado nú a cada vez que dou uma piscada nos últimos cinco meses – eu falei.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Isso é uma reclamação?

Eu sorri.

– Jamais. – E ataquei sua camisa enquanto ele me livrava das calças.

– Meu Deus, - ele sorriu também – eu criei um monstro. – E então perdeu a paciência tirando ele mesmo, em um único movimento, a camisa e atirando-a de qualquer jeito no chão.

Por um instante, seu tronco bronzeado brilhou à luz do abajur, e eu mordi o lábio ao admirar mais uma vez aquele físico que era digno de uma escultura de Michelangelo... músculos rijos, cobertos por uma camada fina de pelos dourados.

Eu ergui outra vez os olhos e me maravilhei ao vê-lo sorrir – um sorriso tranquilo de satisfação pessoal que, mais do que os beijos, mais do que a ansiedade do desejo, me jogou diante da nossa nova realidade.

Ele me amava. Ele, o sexy e mundialmente cobiçado Milo Scorpion, o homem eleito por cinco anos consecutivos a celebridade mais bonita do mundo, até mesmo precisava de mim. Esse era o maior enigma de todos. E talvez, já que eu não conseguia resolvê-lo, eu pudesse aprender a simplesmente... aceitar.

E então ele se debruçou sobre mim mais uma vez e desceu os lábios até o meu pescoço, incapacitando-me de qual quer outro tipo de pensamento. Eu senti uma das suas coxas, que estava entre as minhas pernas, pressionar o meu membro e arfei com força. De repente, o que no início era apenas uma pulsação suave na virilha se transformou numa necessidade, numa ânsia que, eu sabia, só poderia ser aliviada de uma maneira.

Eu arqueei a garganta e lancei os quadris pra frente, de encontro a virilidade tesa dele, provocando-lhe um gemido rouco. Um instante depois, suas mãos estavam sobre minhas nádegas, os lábios saboreando meus mamilos – um depois o outro. A barba curta em torno da boca roçava as auréolas sensíveis enquanto ele os sugava, e eu mergulhei os dedos nos ombros largos, deixando escapar um suave gemido.

Isso só pareceu encorajá-lo a agir com mais intimidade.

Antes que me eu desse conta do que ele pretendia fazer, seus dedos já haviam furtivamente se esgueirado para o cós da minha cueca e, em um rápido movimento, ele a retirava.

Eu estremeci e gemi alto com o toque firme e cadenciado das mãos fortes no órgão rígido e pulsante entre as minhas pernas. Mas aquilo era ainda apenas o começo daquela doce tortura. Logo a seguir, as mãos foram substituídas pela boca. Eu resfoleguei diante da conhecida sensação daquele calor úmido envolvendo a extensão intumescida do meu membro. Ao primeiro toque da língua de Milo, meu dedos, que eu instintivamente enterrara nos cabelos dele, contraíram-se entre os cachos, guiando-lhe a cabeça enquanto ele me sugava.

Ele deixou que uma das mãos escorregasse pelos meus quadris... e finalmente seus dedos se afundavam naquela zona quente e apertada entre minhas nádegas.

Eu deixei escapar um gemido. Não importava quantas vezes nós fizéssemos aquilo, nada nunca iria me preparar para as sensações que sempre me inundavam quando ele me acariciava daquela forma. Com seus dedos indo e vindo, atingindo em cheio aquele ponto. Ah, aquele ponto...!

De repente, minha única opção era jogar a cabeça pra trás e gemer. Amavelmente separando um pouco mais as pernas para acomodá-lo, na esperança de que ele retirasse logo os dedos de lá e os substituísse pela parte do seu corpo que eu mais ansiava.

Mas ele não o fez. Para minha completa surpresa ele afastou o rosto e os olhos, cobertos pela meia luz, pareciam estranhamente magnetizados, como as marés pela lua, por aquele ponto onde seus dedos brincavam.

E não era só o olhar dele que aquele lugar quente atraía. Seus lábios já começavam a queimar uma trilha ao longo da parte interna de uma das minhas coxas. Então, colocando minhas duas pernas sobre os seus ombros, ele suspendeu meus quadris e curvou-se, o cabelo desobediente caindo para a frente, roçando minhas coxas, quando ele começou a explorar novamente aquele lugar apertado na junção das minhas nádegas. Só que desta vez não só com os dedos, mas com os lábios e a língua.

Eu quase o atirei para fora da cama.

Em um gesto instintivo, eu fechei as pernas, efetivamente prendendo-o num aperto que, embora para muitos pudesse parecer um tanto erótico, era bastante restritivo, na verdade.

– O que está _fazendo_? – eu perguntei, espantado.

– Se soltar minha cabeça – ele respondeu com uma voz levemente sufocada -, eu poderei mostrar.

– Mas non... Você não deve... – Eu protestei, no entanto, mesmo enquanto falava, eu me sentia ir relaxando, recostado nos travesseiros. Ele usou a oportunidade para gentilmente afastar minhas coxas. – Milo, isso non...

Mas meus protestos morreram num suspiro de puro enlevo ao sentir a língua macia penetrar minha entrada, enquanto ele me estimulava daquela forma absolutamente inédita. _Isso_ era algo que nunca ninguém mencionou... que um homem pudesse sentir tanto prazer ao ser tocado dessa forma... uma das sensações mais maravilhosas que eu já experimentara, de fato.

Milo aprofundou mais a língua, levando uma das mãos a minha ereção e eu gritei, apertando os lençóis da cama, enquanto todo meu corpo estremecia de prazer.

Então, mais cedo do que eu poderia achar possível, esses tremores se transformaram em ondas, que em vez de me percorrer suavemente se intensificaram. Cada uma com mais força e mais intensidade do que a anterior. E nenhuma parecia conseguir extinguir a chama que me devorava por dentro... Mais e mais quente... À medida que ele continuava em seu ataque implacável. Minha respiração, antes apenas irregular, tornou-se ofegante, cada vez mais curta, meus dedos se contorciam nos lençóis como se eu segurasse as rédeas de um cavalo rebelde.

E quando com a mão livre ele me segurou pelas nádegas para me aproximar mais de sua boca, eu joguei novamente o corpo pra frente... mas desta vez com júbilo. Pois subitamente pareceu que eu enfim fora abraçado por uma dessas ondas, cada vez mais alta, até se quebrar, comigo no topo. Ela apagou a chama, ensopando-me totalmente. Eu percebi algo como um grito rouco me escapar da garganta, e meus membros estremeceram por completo como se eu de fato tivesse sido mergulhado em um daqueles mares lá fora: gelado, de tom turquesa e coberto de espuma. E quando tudo terminou, eu estava fraco e sonolento, como na infância, quando saía da piscina num dia quente de sol, completamente molhado...

Mas eu só pude aproveitar aquela letargia por um breve instante, antes que o rosto de Milo reaparecesse na minha linha de visão. Eu reconhecia aquela expressão de extrema satisfação, embora pudesse perceber nele também um brilho diferente. Algo a mais nos olhos azuis. Com os sentidos ainda embotados pelo orgasmo recente eu não fui capaz de identificar o que era até ele se apoiar nos joelhos e, sem tirar os olhos dos meus, começar a desabotoar a calça. Quando sua ereção emergiu, livre do tecido que a continha, eu arregalei os olhos. Ora, é claro. Aquele algo a mais indefinível que vira no rosto dele era _desejo_.

Ele me desejava. Milo Scorpion, incrivelmente belo, um espécime perfeito de homem me desejava.

E foi por isso que eu nem pensei em questionar quando ele segurou um dos travesseiros de pena de ganso e o posicionou sob meus quadris com determinação. E eu também não disse uma palavra quando, sem ao menos se preocupar em terminar de tirar a roupa, depois de abaixar a calça apenas o suficiente para não atrapalhar, ele se posicionou entre minhas pernas, apoiando o corpo sobre as mãos e tendo o meu entre elas. Eu lancei uma única olhada apreensiva para o órgão dilatado que pairava no ar a poucos centímetros de mim – ainda me parecia fisicamente impossível algo tão grande caber num espaço tão pequeno, embora já tivesse comprovado essa maravilha da física inúmeras vezes nos últimos meses -, e então ergui os olhos para encontrar os dele...

Ele aproximou o rosto, e meus lábios sentiram a doçura dos lábios dele enquanto ele deslizava pra dentro de mim em um único movimento firme e forte. Introduzindo-se o mais profundo que pode, com a língua e o pênis.

Eu soltei um grito abafado, compreendendo, assim que ele mergulhou dentro de mim, a função do travesseiro: elevava e inclinava meus quadris a um ângulo tal que ele podia praticamente se enterrar em mim, atingindo em cheio aquele ponto. Sim, _aquele ponto_. Me fazendo ver estrelas outra vez. Na verdade, era quase como se ele conseguisse tocar-me a espinha dorsal com o pênis... uma sensação nada desagradável, se vocês querem saber.

Mas a função do travesseiro não terminava aí. Ele fazia com que meu próprio membro fosse de encontro ao abdômen firme de Milo, funcionando com a mesma eficácia que a língua e os dedos para estimular aquela parte negligenciada. De repente, a sensação de saciedade me abandonou, e eu estava outra vez sendo levado por aquele turbilhão de desejo... Mas, dessa vez, Milo me acompanhava, viajando pelas mesmas ondas incríveis.

Não demorou pra que o desejo se transformasse em uma ânsia urgente, fazendo com que eu me pressionasse cada vez mais contra a rigidez dele. Minhas pernas presas às costas dele, acompanhando-o a cada movimento. Recebendo com satisfação o sem-número de investidas eróticas em que ele chamava meu nome com voz rouca e as batidas fortes dos nossos corações se encontravam através do meu peito.

Eu não sei ao certo quanto tempo levou para que o mar cristalino nos jogasse de volta à praia, mas eu estava totalmente despreparado para quando, depois de mais uma investida que aparentemente me pregaria no colchão, eu meio que pareci sair do meu próprio corpo - embora fisicamente estivesse mais preso a ele do que nunca.

De repente, eu afundava em um mar de cores. Dourados, azuis, vermelhos... Mais cores do que Frida Kahlo jamais fora capaz de misturar em suas aclamadas telas, mais cores, eu tinha certeza, do que existiam. Elas brilhavam num lampejo repentino sob minhas pálpebras cerradas numa explosão de luz líquida que jorrava a minha volta, como uma chuva de pingos semelhantes a pedras preciosas... Era como se o tempo parecesse parar, minha sanidade se rompendo em mil pedaços. E depois, enquanto eu ainda lutava para recuperar a respiração perdida, Milo também chegou ao clímax. Com tanta intensidade que eu pensei que ele me partiria em dois. Ele explodiu dentro de mim, levando-me a bater contra o colchão enquanto soltava um grito estrondoso. Seu rosto se contorcendo em uma expressão muito semelhante a dor... que foi logo substituída por uma de prazer sublime.

E então ele desmoronou sem cerimônia sobre mim, a testa úmida descansando no espaço entre meu ombro e pescoço. Ele respirava pesadamente, o hálito quente a me penetrar o ouvido, seu coração batendo tão forte contra meu peito que eu cheguei a me perguntar se ele não ia sofrer um ataque... E não pude me impedir de pensar, extasiado: 'Eu causei isso. Ele está assim por mim.'

Essa sensação era quase tão gratificante quanto o orgasmo.

– Non podemos continuar nesse ritmo, sabia? – eu consegui balbuciar, depois de um instante. – Vamos acabar nos matando.

– Pelo menos vamos morrer felizes – ele disse, e deu uma risadinha ofegante. – Eu tinha planejado um pouco mais de romance pra esse nosso reencontro, sabe... champagne, e talvez uma música suave – ele levantou a cabeça, sorrindo enquanto olhava pra mim, embaixo dele -...mas isso funcionou do mesmo jeito.

Então acomodou-se ao meu lado na cama, puxando meu corpo pra junto do dele.

Eu senti uma carícia suave nos meus cabelos suados.

– Eu te amo, ruivo – ele disse antes de pegar minha mão e beijar o dedo que ostentava o anel de ouro trabalhado que eu mandara fazer.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, e eu observei os ângulos de seu rosto, o nariz reto, a boca muito bem desenhada com lábios cheios e os longos cabelos dourados, com cachos desordenados.

– Meu... – ele disse, acariciando o anel no meu dedo, enquanto levantava a outra mão até encostá-la de leve no meu rosto - meu namorado.. meu Camus... meu ruivo.

Eu fechei os olhos. 'Meu namorado'... Pensar naquilo ainda me deixava sobressaltado. Aquele homem com cabelos dourados como o sol, pele bronzeada, rosto esculpido e olhos azuis selvagens e penetrantes era meu namorado. Eu jamais me habituaria a isso.

Eu afastei um pouco o rosto para olhar melhor para ele.

– Tenho que te perguntar uma coisa – disse -. É tão estúpido, mas eu tenho que perguntar.

– O que é? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e eu prendi o ar.

– Alguma vez, pra você, foi... – eu mordi o lábio, querendo abafar a necessidade de perguntar - ...antes de mim, com alguma outra pessoa...

– Não. – ele ele se apressou em dizer, tocando minhas sobrancelhas com os lábios, descendo depois para o nariz, o queixo. – Você sabe que não. Jamais foi desse jeito com mais ninguém. – Ele falou, e eu me senti invadido por um incapacitante sentimento de amor. Aquilo que sempre parecia surgir em ondas gigantes e inesperadas, deixando-me sem ação e fraco.

Sim, eu o amava. Naqueles cinco meses de namoro eu havia descoberto que Milo era uma criatura terrivelmente ciumenta, espaçosa, e desorganizada, mas também era um homem fantástico. Um homem que me respeitava e admirava, apesar dos meus defeitos, que ele tolerava, e com os quais até se divertia. Nossa rotina era uma sucessão de brigas por ninharia, sexo quente, jantares no meio da noite, discussões por besteiras, longas conversas sobre assunto aleatórios, momentos de riso e suspiros de contentamento.

– Para mim também non – eu acabei confessando, aproximando mais meu corpo até ficar totalmente colado no dele, levando a boca até seus lábios –. Je t'aime, Milo... – eu toquei a aliança em seu dedo - Parece que você também é meu.

Eu não estava preparado para a reação dele. De repente, ele estava rígido. Seu olhar se tornou escuro, ardente. Ele parecia abalado, atordoado.

– O que foi? – Eu arregalei os olhos. – O que houve?

– ...Que você me ama... – ele balbuciou, segurando-me pelos dois braços e me puxando com força pra cima dele. - Você nunca fala isso! – Ele me estreitou mais de encontro a ele, enterrando o rosto nos meus cabelos. – Você nunca fala isso! – repetiu.

E eu não pude fazer nada a não ser segurá-lo. Trêmulo, ao sentir as emoções que pulsavam vindas dele. Mon Dieu, de onde viera isso? Onde ele estivera escondendo tudo isso?

– Mas eu já falei isso sim – eu lembrei -. Claro que falei!

– Não desse jeito. – Ele falou. – Nunca falou assim, sem eu ter que forçar a barra. Nunca sem pensar muito antes de falar.

Eu abri a boca pra negar aquilo, mas reconheci que o que ele estava dizendo era verdade... E era tolice minha, era covardia.

– Pardon, Milo – disse baixinho –. É difícil pra mim. Eu realmente amo você. Às vezes fico apavorado porque você foi a primeira pessoa que amei desse jeito. E a única.

Ele me segurava com força, o rosto ainda enterrado nos meus cabelos. Depois, afrouxou o abraço e me afastou um pouco pra trás, fixando os olhos nos meus.

– Você mudou minha vida – ele disse -. Transformou-se na minha própria vida – e tocou meus lábios com os dele, deixando o beijo se aprofundar lentamente, de forma suave. – Eu preciso de você!

– Então me mostre – eu pedi -... Agora.

**oOOoOOo**

Saga POV

Eu estava nú, imerso em uma pequena piscina com hidromassagem encravada entre a praia e o chalé, com os músculos frouxos devido à água aquecida e ao sexo perfeito. De olhos fechados ouvia o som das ondas e dos pássaros marítimos, que pendiam no ar como se fossem lágrimas.

Por hora, pelos últimos três meses pelo menos, as pressões do trabalho haviam se mantido a anos-luz de distância.

No final, havíamos levado cerca de dois meses pra arrumar todo estrago que Pandora fizera e concluir adequadamente as investigações para fechar o caso. Depois disso, optamos por uma mudança de planos e resolvemos deixar a Grécia como ponto final do nosso roteiro de férias pra coincidir com a data do casamento do Aioria.

Eu inspirei fundo, conseguindo juntar energia suficiente para entreabrir os olhos.

– Acho que não consigo nem me mexer - disse.

– Então não se mexa. – Kanon falou ao meu lado, entregando-me mais uma taça do vinho branco gelado e prendendo meus dedos na haste.

O Oros havia aceitado apanhar a banda no porto e, depois que o Milo havia saído atrás do ruivo dele, nós resolvemos tirar um tempo em uma pousada afastada que eu e o Kanon sempre gostáramos muito.

– Kan... – eu chamei.

– Hmmm...? – ele fez, sonolento.

– Você não acha que alguém pode estranhar nós termos fugido para um chalé em vez de estarmos nos trocando na casa da tia Frieda, com o Aioria e os outros, conforme combinado?

Ele balançou a cabeça, tragando longamente seu cigarro.

– Nós somos irmãos, Sa, estamos de férias, é socialmente aceitável que queiramos aproveitar essa oportunidade pra relaxar juntos em uma pousada à beira mar antes do casamento do nosso irmão caçula.

Eu sorri, roubando o cigarro dos lábios dele.

– Como se você se importasse com o que é socialmente aceitável.

Ele sorriu também mexendo as pernas e as entrelaçando com as minhas sob a água.

– Daqui a dois dias nós vamos estar de volta a New York – disse -, e eu vou ser obrigado a compartilhá-lo outra vez com o trabalho e as obrigações. – ele deslizou a mão pela minha panturrilha - Por hora, não quero dividi-lo com nada. Nem com ninguém.

Eu ri. Depois apaguei o cigarro e voltei a me recostar à borda da piscina, deixando-me deslizar ainda mais fundo na água quente e borbulhante.

– Você contou para o Milo? – Ele indagou de repente.

Eu não precisava perguntar pra saber a que ele se referia.

Antes de concluir o caso a perícia havia passado um pente fino no apartamento que a falecida Srta. Kido dividia com o irmão em New York, atrás de rastros de Pandora. Como esperado, nada relevante fora encontrado – se havia alguma coisa ali, Pandora fora esperta o bastante pra se livrar de tudo antes de explodir os garotos -. No entanto, ficou claro pra nós, em algumas correspondências trocadas pela garota com o irmão, a natureza diferente de relacionamento que eles mantinham.

– Eu não acho que a gente esteja em posição de julgar isso, Kan – eu falei.

– Não foi isso que eu perguntei. – ele insistiu. – Contou, ou não contou?

– Não. – Eu disse -. Não contei. Ele ficaria irritado, contaria ao Camus, e que bem isso traria?... – eu suspirei - Acho que já tivemos sofrimento o bastante nessa história.

Ele assentiu, e fechou os olhos, deixando a cabeça pender sobre a borda da piscina outra vez.

– Você tem que parar de fazer isso, Sa – falou então. E eu não precisava olhar para o lado para sentir a preocupação na sua voz. – De se responsabilizar desse jeito – ele ergueu a cabeça, olhando pra mim outra vez - . Você não tinha como evitar o que aconteceu no Plaza aquele dia. Ninguém tinha.

Ele percebera, eu pensei. Fora sempre assim. A vida toda. Não importava o quanto eu pudesse conseguir me fazer de forte para as outras pessoas, Kanon sempre percebia tudo.

– Havia pessoas lá, Kan – eu falei -. Havia crianças. Havia bebês em carinhos. Isso não significou nada pra eles. Nadinha!

Eu apertei os olhos tentando afastar aquelas imagens da minha mente.

Os sprinklers haviam sido acionados automaticamente, eu lembrava; poças de líquidos diversos se formaram nos escombros... escorrendo sob eles. Meus pés chapinhavam enquanto eu seguia em frente. O fedor era terrível, insuportável. Sangue fresco e coagulado misturado com fumaça. Eu fazia questão de não pensar nos tipos de material que cobriam o chão, e obriguei-me a ignorar os dois rapazes da equipe de emergência que vi chorando enquanto marcavam os corpos à medida que eu avançava para o centro enegrecido da cratera.

Eu pisquei os olhos outra vez.

– Eles nem tiveram a chance de se defender - disse.

– Eu sei – meu irmão falou com um suspiro -. Aquilo foi miserável e pavoroso. O tipo de cenário que uma pessoa jamais consegue arrancar da memória, a menos que se desligue totalmente.

Eu virei outro gole do vinho, fixando meus olhos na linha turquesa do horizonte.

– Eu ficava dizendo a mim mesmo o tempo todo que não era com pessoas que eu estava lidando, mas apenas com pedaços, provas. E sempre que sentia meu escudo começar a falhar, ou quando o horror de tudo aquilo começava a abalar meus alicerces, eu me forçava a me recompor, tentava limpar a mente e seguia em frente. Então... quando eu pensei que o Milo... – eu puxei o ar com força - Meu Deus, Kan! Foi horrível. Eu tive que trincar os dentes e ordenar às minhas pernas que não tremessem, ao meu coração que se acalmasse e à minha mente que clareasse pra não perder a objetividade, pra não... – Eu prendi o ar deixando que as palavras morressem em meus lábios, antes de soltá-lo com força outra vez.

Eu senti sua mão apertar a minha sob a água.

– Eu sei. – ele repetiu – Eu também.

Eu assenti.

– Não tinha conseguido contar isso pra ninguém até agora – falei –. Não tinha certeza de que conseguiria dizer em voz alta.

– Fico feliz por ter conseguido me contar. – Ele disse - Agora, escute. – Ele pousou sua taça na beira da piscina, e se inclinou para frente, para tomar meu rosto nas mãos. Seu toque era firme e quente, e os olhos eram uma faixa estreita de cor azul cobalto. – O destino é quem manda, Sa. A gente segue os próprios passos, faz planos e trabalha. Então, o destino entra em nossas vidas, rindo, e nos faz de tolos. Às vezes conseguimos enganá-lo e lhe passamos a perna. Mas, com mais frequência, já está tudo escrito. Para alguns, está escrito em sangue. Isto não significa que devemos parar, mas sim que não podemos eternamente nos confortar, sentindo culpa.

– É isso que você acha que eu estou fazendo? Que estou me confortando?

– É mais fácil levar a culpa do que admitir que não havia nada que você pudesse fazer para impedir o que aconteceu – ele disse - . Você é um homem arrogante, Saga. E este é apenas mais um dos aspectos que eu acho atraente em você. É arrogância assumir a responsabilidade por acontecimentos que estão além do nosso controle.

– Mas eu devia ter controlado.

– Ah, sim. – Ele sorriu debochado. – É claro. Porque as coisa sempre tem que sair conforme você quer.

Eu estreitei os olhos e abri a boca pra protestar, mas fechei-a logo em seguida, respirando fundo.

– Você está tentando me deixar irritado para que eu pare de me culpar, não é?

Ele sorriu sacana.

– E pelo jeito funcionou.

– Certo. – eu deixei que meus olhos se fechassem e a cabeça pendesse sobre a borda da piscina novamente. – Está certo. Não vou mais pensar nisso agora. Você é esperto, Kan – falei com um sorriso -. Essa é uma das coisas que mais admiro em você.

– Pensei que fosse o meu corpo – ele me puxou para si, de modo gentil, envolvendo-me com os braços molhados.

– Ele está bem no alto da lista também – eu reclinei as costas sobre seu peito, soltando um suspiro de apreciação -. Você é muito bom, Kan.

– Milhares concordam com você! – ele murmurou no meu ouvido, e eu senti seus dedos apertarem meu mamilo de forma suave, entre o polegar e o indicador.

Eu mordi o lábio deixando escapar um gemido. Aquilo provocara um efeito forte, que desceu em ondas por dentro de mim, até os pés.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – eu disse.

– Mas foi o que _eu_ quis dizer – ele falou, pressionando mais o corpo contra o meu,

– Se você vai tentar continuar com isso aqui dentro, acho que vamos precisar de equipamento de mergulho – eu avisei, e então fechei os olhos, aproveitando mais daquele contato -. Gosto de estar aqui, longe de tudo, com você.

– Então isso significa que você ficou satisfeito por eu ter forçado a barra para a gente tirar esses três meses de férias?

– Você não forçou a barra...

– Tive que atazanar você – ele mordiscou minha orelha - ...intimidar você – suas mãos desceram pelos meus ombros, até alcançar as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos - ...implorar.

Eu soltei uma risada de deboche.

– Você?! Kan, você jamais implorou por coisa alguma na vida. Mas talvez tenha me atazanado um pouco sim. Nós não tirávamos três meses de férias no trabalho desde... nunca.

– Por que não arredondamos pra quatro? – Ele sugeriu.

– Kanon...!

– Estava só testando... – e riu – Beba o seu vinho – ele pegou minha taça da borda da piscina e a colocou na minha mão outra vez.

– Se sua intenção é me embebedar, já vou avisando que eu estou relaxado demais pra ficar bêbado – eu falei. Mas consegui encontrar o caminho da boca com a taça.

Ele riu, deslizando as mãos para minhas coxas.

– Você está longe de ficar bêbado o bastante para o que eu tenho em mente.

– Ah, é? – Minha pulsação acelerou tolamente. – E o que seria isso?

– Vai perder a graça se eu contar. Vamos dizer apenas que pretendo manter você muito ocupado durante as últimas quarenta e oito horas que ainda temos de férias.

– Só quarenta e oito horas? – Com uma risada, eu bebi o resto do vinho de um gole só. - Talvez, - eu falei - se eu conseguir me arrastar daqui eu possa aceitar a sua interessante oferta.

– Simplesmente relaxe. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e deixou a mão deslizar para o espaço entre as minhas pernas, encontrando ali o que procurava e o apertando. – Eu arfei, enquanto ele pegava a taça da minha mão, que já estava escorregando, e a colocava de lado.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir ele já havia girado o corpo, montando sobre mim. Sob a água eu sentia sua excitação comprimida contra meu abdómen, suas coxas fortes e escorregadias uma de cada lado do meu corpo, e as nádegas firmes pressionando meu pênis.

Eu apertei seus quadris com força e fechei os olhos, rendendo-me com um gemido quando seus lábios alcançaram um dos meus mamilos intumescidos, mordiscando-os.

Aparentemente, aquele gemido fora o convite de que ele precisava.

Um segundo depois eu sentia-lhe a língua entrando por entre meus lábios semi abertos, enquanto as mãos deslizavam em toques ousados pelo meu corpo.

Era impressionante o poder que ele tinha sobre mim. Envolvendo-me sempre naquele tipo semelhante de magia, deixando-me desesperado por senti-lo de novo, e de novo.

– Como é que você sempre consegue fazer isso comigo? – Eu perguntei ofegante, quando nossos lábios se separaram.

– Não sei. – Ele sorriu com malícia – Sorte, eu acho.

E então tomou meu membro rígido entre os dedos e o encostou no lugar de seu corpo em que ele se encaixava à perfeição.

Eu trinquei os dentes, aumentando o aperto em seus quadris, impedindo-o de continuar.

– Kan, não - eu não queria machucá-lo -. Você ainda não...

Mas ele não me deixou prosseguir.

– Apenas aproveite – disse, e começou a deslizar sobre mim. Movendo-se tão devagar que era uma tortura. Eu abri os olhos que estavam quase fechados, enquanto ele sorria outra vez e afundava-se mais, parecendo deleitar-se com os ruídos de prazer que eu soltava a medida que seu músculo se tensionava e me abraçava. Eu desci as mãos e lhe segurei as nádegas, os dedos afundando na pele molhada com a intensidade do desejo. Ele desceu um pouco mais, e então, sem conseguir suportar um instante mais sentou-se completamente sobre mim, lançando-me por inteiro dentro de si.

Eu gemi o nome dele - era sempre o nome dele - e pressionei-lhe as nádegas com força enquanto nossos corpos se encontravam, de modo tão explosivo que uma onda de água se formou e caiu como uma cascata para fora da piscina.

E então ele se moveu - apenas uma fração de centímetro - e eu revirei os olhos. Não podia ver nossa união, mas podia senti-lo, quente e apertado, fechando-se como uma mão em volta de mim.

Seus lábios desceram outra vez sobre os meus enquanto ele se movia, lentamente à princípio, e depois cada vez com mais vontade. Eu o segurei mais uma vez pelo quadril para controlar os movimentos, retesando a musculatura e indo cada vez mais fundo, na urgência de possuí-lo e acompanhar o violento pulsar de seus quadris. Eu não entendia como ainda podia estar tão duro depois de termos feito amor tantas vezes naquela tarde, mas era isso que acontecia. Eu me sentia pulsar intensamente dentro dele, e seu menor movimento me levava, mais e mais perto do fim.

Mas eu me recusava a me permitir a satisfação plena ainda. Queria sentir esse prazer junto com ele, dentro dele, e sabia que logo conseguiria. Seus movimentos estavam cada vez mais frenéticos e, de olhos fechados, ele atirava a cabeça pra trás, revelando o pescoço moreno, onde pulsava uma veia, e mordia o lábio inferior.

Nisso, ele se moveu mais um pouco... só mais um pouco... e eu me senti romper por dentro, como algo além do meu controle. Eu oscilava na beira do Paraíso. Todos os meus músculos retesados, todos os resquícios fragmentados de razão despencando a minha volta.

Então, enquanto eu subia, de forma inexorável, na espiral de mais um clímax devastador, percebi que meu irmão também me acompanhava. Ele gritou e arqueou as costas, enterrando os dentes nos meus ombros, e despejando-se entre nós, o quadril subitamente imóvel, enquanto eu me impelia cada vez mais fundo, preenchendo-o, e inundando-o com cada espasmo angustiante...

Não demorou pra que eu me sentisse amolecer sob seu corpo enquanto ele desabava sobre mim, a cabeça tombada no meu ombro. Eu estava esgotado.

Mas ele não nos deu tempo pra recuperação, um minuto depois puxava minha cabeça pra trás outra vez, segurando-me pelos cabelos, e tomava meus lábios com fúria.

– De novo. – disse sedento, enquanto manipulava meu membro com força e enfiava os dedos dentro de mim, trabalhando incessantemente até que eu endurecesse de novo e meus quadris se arqueassem, bombeados de encontro a sua mão hábil.

– Kan... - eu gemi.

– Hoje eu sou tudo o que existe - ele mordeu minha garganta com violência enquanto procurava novamente por minha boca. E seus olhos eram como dois faróis ferozes e azuis -. Nós somos tudo o que existe.

Eu me sentia drogado, indefeso, com o corpo e a alma embaraçados de tanto prazer. Eu não conseguiria impedi-lo, nunca conseguira, e não o faria, nem mesmo quando ele me levou próximo dos gritos, bem na beirada outra vez.

– Deixe... – ele disse – Deixe-me ter você - Sua respiração estava acelerada, rouca.

Antes que eu conseguisse responder, um grito rasgou minha garganta quando ele mergulhou de uma vez dentro de mim, puxando meus quadris para cima e se enterrando mais fundo. Eu podia senti-lo pulsando, preenchendo-me por completo a cada arremetida desesperada.

Meus sistemas estavam sobrecarregados, tão descompassados quanto a pulsação. Meu órgão sexual tão sensível que o prazer selvagem que sentia era semelhante à dor. Até que, segurando na borda da piscina, eu joguei a cabeça pra trás e senti um arrepio que começava no couro cabeludo e descia formigando até os arcos dos pés.

– Não aguento... – eu consegui falar, enquanto meus quadris se arqueavam, ávidos, e eu me sentia explodir outra vez - ...Não aguento mais!

– Eu amo você – ele disse.

Então, ainda tremendo, eu o abracei com as pernas e deixei que ele me golpeasse para além do delírio.

No final, nós acabamos tendo mesmo que rastejar pra sair da piscina. Minha cabeça girava e meu corpo estava mole.

– Acho que fiquei sem ossos – eu reclamei. Conseguir ficar em pé no chão firme era uma dificuldade. - O que diabos você fez comigo? Até parece que eu entornei uma garrafa de Conhaque.

Ele soltou uma risada, esforçando-se pra por-se de pé também.

– Dessa vez não vou poder ajudá-lo, maninho - ele conseguiu passar um braço em volta da minha cintura -, ou vamos acabar os dois com a cara no chão.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior para testá-lo, e vi que ele estava dormente.

– Sua cabeça também está rodando? – perguntei.

Ele riu outra vez.

– Pode deixar que eu aviso assim que conseguir voltar a sentir alguma coisa acima da cintura. – E puxou minha cabeça para trás, beijando-me levemente, enquanto andávamos trôpegos feito bêbados até o banheiro do hotel.

Mais tarde, no táxi a caminho da igreja, pensando em casamentos e alianças, eu lembrei que o Kanon uma vez dissera que nós éramos duas almas perdidas. Naquele instante eu não podia deixar de concordar com ele. Um com o outro, porém, nós havíamos encontrado algo. Algo que nos redimia e que nos elevava, que nos fazia criar raízes. Eu não precisava da aprovação das pessoas, eu não precisava de alianças, ou da benção de Deus. Eu só precisava dele. Ali, do meu lado, para sempre.

**oOOoOOo**

Afrodite POV

Quando chegamos à igreja os sinos estavam tocando, o sol estava brilhando e alguns convidados de última hora chegavam correndo. Ventava também e o ar estava tomado de sal marinho. Meu cabelo ia ficar um horror, eu pensei. Tomara que na farmácia local tivesse algum condicionador de tratamento profundo. Droga! Tomara que existisse uma farmácia, eu só me lembrava de ter visto restaurantes e pousadas no caminho até o hotel.

A igreja, no estilo das demais construções na ilha, era toda branca de paredes encaroçadas e grossas janelas pintadas de azul. Um charme. O adro dava para um gramado. Depois, a uns cem metros de distância, vinha o Egeu. - Na verdade, estou inventando essa última parte. Não faço a menor idéia da distância que estávamos do oceano. Só os homens conseguem saber esse tipo de coisas: 'Meio quilômetro.' 'Cinqüenta metros.' Indicações de caminho, informações de distância. Eu não faço idéia do quão longe exatamente da igreja o mar ficava... só sei que não ia querer andar até lá de salto.

Os padrinhos já estavam enfileirados na porta, e eu logo reconheci entre eles a figura de Milo, e daqueles gêmeos policiais que conheci no restaurante. Carlo selou meus lábios com um beijo e sumiu para dentro da igreja, enquanto eu fiquei ali, do lado de fora, junto com Shaina e o pai da Marin, esperando pela noiva.

Eu estava com um look feminino, em um vestido longo de cetim azul prateado - que fazia par com o de Shaina -, e um arranjo de rosas cor-de-rosa nos cabelos, que foram encomendadas junto com o buquê de Marin.

A única coisa remotamente sofisticada eram meus sapatos Manolo Blahnik, que nem dava pra ver.

E eu nem me importava. Estava radiante.

Meu Deus, era tão divertido ser dama de honra! Eu ia sentir falta disso.

O som de cascos de cavalo na estradinha de pedra que levava à igreja chamou a minha atenção, e eu me virei para ver a carruagem da noiva subindo pelo caminho estreito como algo saído de um conto de fadas. Seu véu estava voando ao vento, e ela estava sorrindo radiante para algumas pessoas que paravam para olhar. E eu nunca a tinha visto mais linda.

Honestamente, eu não estava planejando chorar. De fato, já havia até planejado um modo de impedir isso, recitando o alfabeto de trás para a frente imitando o sotaque francês do Camus. Mas enquanto ajudava Marin a ajeitar a cauda sentia umidade acumulando em volta dos olhos. E quando a música do órgão cresceu, a Marcha Nupcial começou a tocar, e nós começamos a entrar lentamente na igreja apinhada, tive que fungar com força a cada dois compassos, junto com a música.

Marin estava segurando com força o braço do pai e a cauda deslizava pelo tapete branco. Eu vinha logo atrás dela, ao lado de Shaina, tentando não fazer barulho com os saltos dos sapatos e esperando que ninguém notasse que meu nariz estava vermelho e minha maquiagem começando a ficar derretida.

Quando chegamos à frente do altar, Aioria estava lá, em pé, esperando por nós. Eu sempre o havia considerado um homem bonito, mas ele estava mesmo impressionante em seu meio fraque branco que realçava o verde dos olhos e destacava o tom bronzeado natural da pele. E ele olhava pra Marin com amor e admiração tão transparentes que eu já podia sentir o nariz começando a comichar de novo.

Dos dois lados do altar estavam alinhados os padrinhos.

O vigário começou seu discurso do 'Irmãos e irmãs', e eu me senti relaxar de prazer. Ia adorar cada palavra familiar. Era como olhar o começo de um filme predileto, com minha amiga fazendo um dos papéis principais.

– Marin Saito, aceita este homem como seu legítimo esposo? – O vigário tinha sobrancelhas gigantescas e grisalhas, que ele erguia a cada pergunta, como se tivesse medo de que a resposta fosse 'não'. – Para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias de sua vida?

Houve uma pausa, e então Marin disse:

– Sim – numa voz clara como um sino.

Eu queria que as damas de honra também tivessem que dizer alguma coisa. Não teria que ser muito. Só um rápido 'Sim' ou 'Aceito'.

Quando chegamos à parte da troca das alianças, Marin me entregou suas luvas, e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para girar e olhar rapidamente para as pessoas nos bancos.

O lugar estava totalmente apinhado. De fato, não havia espaço para todo mundo se sentar. Havia um monte de mulheres de vestidos coloridos e homens de ternos escuros. Eu vi Shaka e Mú em um dos bancos, e lá estava Camus, espremido entre Shaka e uma moça de vestido verde. Ele estava olhando para o altar e estava sorrindo. Ele sorria para Milo, eu percebi, que lhe sorria de volta. Estavam completamente perdidos um no outro. Pertenciam um ao outro. E, para minha surpresa, eu me senti ligeiramente vazio por dentro. Camus estava apaixonado, Marin estava se casando... tudo mudou.

Ele não precisava mais de mim, eu pensei. Camus tinha outra pessoa, agora. Que sempre viria em primeiro lugar na sua vida. E minha garganta ficou ligeiramente apertada enquanto me lembrava de tudo o que passamos juntos. Os tempos de colégio, a faculdade, as festas, as conversas, as risadas, os conselhos, os planos...

De repente, tinha necessidade de um pouco de conforto.

Levantei rapidamente os olhos examinando as fileiras de convidados outra vez, procurando pelo rosto de Carlo. Por alguns instantes não consegui encontrá-lo, e, mesmo que eu continuasse com o sorriso confiante no rosto, senti um pânico ridículo começar a crescer dentro de mim. Como uma criança que percebeu que foi deixada na escola, que todo mundo foi apanhado na saída, menos ela.

Até que, de repente, eu o vi: De pé, atrás de uma coluna perto dos fundos. Alto, moreno, e sólido. Os olhos azuis fixos nos meus. Olhando para mim e ninguém mais. E quando olhei de volta para ele, senti alívio. Eu também fora apanhado, tudo bem.

O engraçado, eu lembrei, é que quando o vira pela primeira vez, no cemitério, há dois anos, não achei que podia acabar me apaixonando por ele.

Tinha ido visitar o túmulo do meu pai. Agachado, conversando com ele, contei como as coisas estavam indo, como estava a mamãe – na verdade, só mesmo um apanhado geral. Então, no meio do meu relato, percebi que alguém olhava para mim, algumas fileiras de túmulos mais a frente. Um homem. Não era meu tipo. Muito largado. Alto. Moreno. Barba por fazer, impermeável azul marinho, jeans surrado, coturno (olhei muito rápido), carregado de rosas muito brancas. Cabelo escuro, meio espetado (mas isso podia ser o resultado de um dia de vento).

Meu namorado anterior era bem diferente. Fotógrafo, loiro, engomadinho. Um sedutor de olhos brilhantes.

Imediatamente me senti invadido. Quer dizer, eu estava no cemitério. Se não podia falar com meu pai ali, onde então?

– Pai – eu disse -, tem um cara me observando falar com você. Que grosso!

Na minha cabeça, a voz respondeu: - Talvez ele não esteja olhando pra você. Talvez esteja olhando para o vazio. Dá uma chance pro ser humano.

Olhei de novo. Definitivamente ele estava me observando.

Que sacrilégio! No cemitério. Mas talvez fizesse sentido. Sexo e morte, vocês sabem.

Finalmente eu me despedi do meu pai e andei em direção à saída. Teria que passar pelo homem pra pegar o caminho principal e, apesar de normalmente não ser o tipo que desafia as pessoas, estava na defensiva por causa daquele olhar. Quando cheguei perto do sujeito, parei e disse: - Só estava conversando com uma pedra de mármore porque não tenho escolha. Preferia que ele estivesse vivo, entendeu?

– Seu pai? – Ele perguntou. Tinha um sotaque italiano pronunciado.

– É.

– Eu também. Meu irmão. – Ele disse.

De repente, não estava mais me sentindo invadido, mas triste. Triste por nós dois.

– Não tive a intenção de te deixar constrangido – ele falou.

– Mas deixou.

Ele tinha enchido o túmulo do irmão de rosas e, não sei por que, isso me tocou. Quer dizer, ele poderia ter comprado qualquer coisa... Um buquê de flores exóticas, orquídeas, lírios... Mas rosa é uma flor sensível.

Ele disse:

– Achei... legal... você conseguir falar com tanta liberdade... – Fez uma pausa, olhou pra baixo, depois pra cima de novo e os olhos azuis dele me causaram um impacto enorme. - Fiquei com inveja de você.

Depois perguntou: - Você vem muito aqui?

Dei de ombros.

– Mais ou menos uma vez por mês.

– Isso não é muito ortodoxo... – ele disse. – Cemitério, essas coisas... eu posso voltar no mês que vem, na esperança de te encontrar, ou... você tomaria um chocolate quente comigo agora?

Inteligente. Chocolate quente era a única coisa – _a única coisa _– que eu teria aceitado. Seguro. Totalmente diferente de ele ter me convidado para um drink, ou um chá. Bebida alcoólica: vulgar. Chá: bundão com fixação na mãe.

Fomos ao Starbucks do outro lado da rua, tomei chocolate quente com marshmallows e pensei em parentes mortos.

Ele era ítalo-americano, eu descobri. Mãe italiana – morava na Toscana e tudo -, pai americano. O irmão era mais velho que ele, morava com o pai nos EUA antes de morrer.

Ele disse: - Toda vez que alguma coisa boa acontece comigo, quero contar pra ele, e toda vez que alguma coisa ruim acontece, quero que ele me ajude.

Eu sabia exatamente como ele se sentia. Nos dois tínhamos doze anos quando perdemos pessoas queridas. Era bom – um alívio e tanto na verdade - conhecer alguém que também tivesse perdido alguém na mesma idade que eu. Me abri, comparei sentimentos, estava atraído pelo cara, mas não sentia desejo por ele. Na verdade, sentia quase como se estivesse fazendo um favor ouvindo-o falar do irmão.

Ele disse: - Provavelmente a pergunta é de mau gosto, levando em conta o lugar onde a gente se conheceu, mas há alguma chance de eu ver você de novo? Prometo não falar do meu irmão morto na próxima vez.

Encolhi-me na cadeira assaltado pela imagem dele em cima de mim, nú, excitado, cheio de cabelo no peito. Senti um aperto na boca do estômago. Talvez fosse enjôo. Ele não era mesmo meu tipo. Pensei que parecia mais velho, além de (fútil, fútil, eu sei) não ter gostado da roupa que usava. Mas por que não tentar?

Anotei meu telefone num ingresso de cinema antigo que estava perdido na minha bolsa.

Ele olhou para o papel e disse: - Missão Impossível? Bom?

– Você não viu?

– Não costumo ir muito ao cinema – ele deu de ombros -. Estou sempre ocupado demais com o que acontece por trás das telas – ele sorriu -. Sou diretor.

Achei melhor perguntar o nome dele – é isso que a pessoa tem que fazer, sabe, quando o outro é escritor, ator, ou, isso, diretor de cinema. É quase como se pedissem pra você perguntar.

– Carlo Di Angelis - ele respondeu -, mas as pessoas me conhecem mais pelo meu apelido.

Fiz um gesto afirmativo e disse 'Hummm', pra disfarçar o fato de nunca ter ouvido falar.

Ele me observou entrando no minha Ferrari vermelha. Olhei pra ele pelo espelho retrovisor. Mesmo a distância, deu pra ver o azul dos olhos. Lentes de contato coloridas? Não. Lentes de contato coloridas deixam os olhos esquisitos. Meio parados, com cara de morto. Quem usa parece meio Alien.

Fiquei me perguntando se ele ia ligar. Não tinha certeza. Suspeitei que talvez fosse casado.

Não procurei informações sobre ele no Google. Esse era o tamanho da minha falta de interesse.

No dia seguinte, de manhã cedo, meu celular tocou. Não reconheci o número, mas atendi mesmo assim. Uma mulher disse: - Aqui é a assistente do Sr. Di Angelis. O Sr. Di Angelis quer saber se você estaria livre hoje à noite. Ele pode buscá-lo às sete. Preciso do seu endereço, por favor.

Fiquei chocado, em silêncio. Depois ri. Disse: - Não.

– Não o quê?

– Não, não vou dar meu endereço. Quem ele pensa que é?

Foi a vez da mulher ficar chocada.

– Se o Sr. Di Angelis quer marcar um encontro comigo - eu continuei -, ele mesmo pode pegar o telefone e ligar pessoalmente.

– Sim... mas... o Sr. Di Angelis está muito ocupado.

Eu entendia de gente ocupada. O meu melhor amigo era a criatura mais ocupada do mundo, e eu nunca o vira pedindo pras suas assistentes marcarem encontros românticos por ele.

– Preciso desligar agora – falei –. Obrigado. Um prazer falar com você. Tchau. (Não custava nada ser educado.)

Não fiquei nem indignado. Simplesmente me dei conta de que estava certo, de que ele não era meu tipo. Talvez algumas pessoas vivessem assim, pensei, pedindo aos assistentes que marcassem encontros românticos pra elas. Talvez isso fosse considerado absolutamente normal no Show Business.

Não esperei que ele me ligasse de novo e realmente não me importei com isso.

De qualquer jeito, alguns minutos depois ele ligou. Rindo. Pedindo desculpas por ser um imbecil arrogante.

Eu disse: - Vocês cineastas perderam completamente a noção da realidade? (Tom leve de gracinha).

– Não.

– Jura? Então, me diz o preço do leite. (Uma vez, por acidente, eu vira um programa em que o ministro de alguma coisa morreu de vergonha por não saber isso.)

Ele disse: - Não sei. Não tomo leite.

– Por quê? Muito ocupado?

Ele riu. A gracinha ia bem.

Eu disse: - Não toma leite com o cereal de manhã?

– Não como cereal – ele respondeu.

– O que você come no café da manhã?

Houve uma pausa, depois ele disse: - Quer descobrir?

Cafona. Não queria mais fazer gracinha.

– Desculpe – ele disse. Pareceu modesto, depois perguntou: - Você está livre hoje à noite?

– Não. (Estava, mas fala sério...)

– E amanhã... ah, não, não posso amanhã. Quarta. Só um minuto – houve uma pausa em que eu ouvi o barulho de papéis sendo remexidos, depois ele voltou ao telefone: - Quinta?

– Vou olhar minha agenda. – Olhei. Depois disse: - Tudo bem, quinta-feira à noite.

– Então, quinta – disse ele. – Eu te pego. Sete?

Que mania de sete! Por que tão cedo?

– Vou reservar nossa mesa em alguns lugares e você escolhe.

– Certo. – eu concordei. E depois: - Só mais uma coisa. Você é casado?

– Por quê? É uma oferta?

Mais cafonice. Perguntei:

– Sim ou não? Casado ou não?

– Não.

– Ótimo.

– Estou realmente ansioso pra ver você – falou.

– ... É, eu também.

Mas eu não tinha certeza se estava. E, quando ele apareceu de moto, camisa de flanela, jaqueta de couro, coturno, pensei: Ah, não, que erro. O estômago deu aquela reviravolta, aquela espécie de enjôo bateu de novo. E, claro, as coisas ficaram piores. Mas depois... sem roupa... tudo mudou. Comecei a realmente gostar do homem. Nunca, nunca me arrependi.

Quando penso nisso hoje - no risco que corri -, sinto calor e calafrio ao mesmo tempo. Quer dizer, eu poderia despreocupadamente ter jogado tudo fora, antes mesmo de começar. E simplesmente não consigo, _não consigo,_ imaginar minha vida sem esse italiano agora. Ele foi a experiência mais intensa de todas. O homem mais intenso, mais carinhoso. O mais lindo, o mais sexy.

O som de sinos tocando me tirou de meus devaneios, o coral começou a cantar e eu percebi que a cerimônia chegara ao fim.

Saímos no adro com uma chuva de pétalas de rosa, e uma multidão que se juntara do lado de fora começou a aplaudir.

– Parabéns! – gritei, dando um enorme abraço em Marin. – E para você também, Aioria! Sei que vocês vão ser felizes de verdade – disse calorosamente, e dei um beijo em cada bochecha dele, e nós três rimos enquanto alguém jogava mais pétalas.

Os convidados já estavam se amontoando do lado de fora da igreja como doces saindo de um vidro, falando, rindo e chamando uns aos outros em vozes altas e confiantes. Apinharam-se em volta de Aioria e Marin, beijando, abraçando e apertando mãos, e eu me afastei um pouquinho, imaginando onde Carlo estaria.

– Damas de honra! – a Marin gritou de repente. – Cadê o Dite? Precisamos dele para uma foto.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Aqui! – gritei, e corri pela multidão pra me juntar a ela e a Shaina. O fotógrafo tirou algumas fotos nossas rindo uns para os outros, depois parou para recarregar a máquina.

Eu senti um toque leve no braço, e me virei pra encontrar Camus me olhando com uma expressão muito séria.

– Di, escute – ele falou baixo. Estava tão perto que dava pra ver cada pelo ruivo da sua sobrancelha –. Preciso te perguntar uma coisa. Você quer mesmo se casar, n'est ce pas? Isso non é só mais uma das suas manias, é? – ele disse.

– Bom... não. – Admiti. – Realmente, não. Digo, não é só uma mania.

Ele assentiu.

– E você acha que o Máscara é o homem certo? – Ele fez uma pausa. - Sinceramente... Só entre nós.

Eu mordi o lábio. Não entendia por que ele estava me fazendo aquelas perguntas. Atrás de mim alguém dizia em um inglês carregado de sotaque:

– ...E amanhã o padre virá abençoar a nova casa, então tenho que fazer diples.(2)

– É – acabei dizendo, enquanto sentia um rosa profundo surgir nas minhas bochechas. – É, acho que ele é sim.

Ele ainda me olhou interrogativamente por um tempo, e então pareceu chegar a uma decisão. Voltou-se para Marin, que assistia a tudo de longe, e fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

– Certo! – ela disse, se aproximando. – Vou jogar meu buquê então.

– O quê? – eu olhei pra ela perplexo. – Querida, não seja estúpida. Você não pode jogar o seu buquê agora. Você tem que fazer isso no _final_!

– Posso, sim! – ela revidou – Sou a noiva, posso jogar quando eu quiser. Se eu esperar até o final não vai ter graça. Agora, fique ali. – Ela apontou com uma mão imperiosa para um pequeno monte de grama mais afastado. - Oria? – Ela ergueu a voz para o marido. – Vou jogar meu buquê agora, certo?

– Certo! – ele gritou animado. – Boa idéia.

– Vá, Di! – o Camus me incentivou.

– Honestamente! Eu nem quero pegar! – reclamei ligeiramente emburrado. Mesmo assim, fui para o montinho, como foi ordenado.

O negócio levemente estranho era que ninguém estava vindo comigo. Todo mundo se afastara. De repente, notei que o Camus e o Milo estavam conversando alguma coisa com aqueles gêmeos e então os três gregos estavam andando pela multidão e murmurando no ouvido das pessoas, e gradualmente todos os convidados se viravam com rostos luminosos e cheios de expectativa.

– Pronto, Di? – Marin gritou.

– Espere! – eu gritei de volta. – Não tem gente suficiente! Tinha que ter um monte de gente aqui...

Sentia-me tremendamente idiota ali sozinho. Fala sério, Marin estava fazendo aquilo totalmente errado. Será que ela nunca havia ido a um casamento na vida?

– Espera! – gritei outra vez, mas era tarde demais.

– Pega, Dite! – ela berrou. E o buquê veio girando pelo ar...

Eu tive que dar um pulinho para pegá-lo. Era maior e mais pesado do que eu esperava, e por um momento eu fiquei só olhando atordoado pra ele, meio deliciado em segredo, e meio totalmente furioso com meus amigos.

E então meu olhar foi atraído para um detalhe que definitivamente não devia estar ali. Uma espécie de papelzinho saindo por entre as flores. Um envelopezinho. '_Para Dite'._

Tinha um envelope endereçado a mim no buquê da Marin?

Eu levantei os olhos perplexos pra ela, que, com o rosto brilhando, assentiu para o envelope.

Com os dedos trêmulos eu comecei a abrir o cartão. Havia uma coisa dentro. Era... Era um anel. E havia uma mensagem na letra do Carlo. E ela dizia... Ela dizia... 'Você Quer...'

Eu respirei fundo, tentando manter o controle. Mas o mundo estava ficando turvo de repente, e o sangue parecia martelar na minha cabeça.

Eu levantei os olhos, atordoado, e ali estava ele, adiantando-se em meio às pessoas, o rosto sério, mas os olhos quentes.

– Bello... – ele começou, e houve um minúsculo ofegar por todo o adro. – Você aceitaria...

– Sim! Siiimmm! – O som jubiloso estava rasgando o ar antes mesmo que eu percebesse que havia aberto a boca. Meu Deus, eu estava tão cheio de emoção que minha voz nem mesmo _parecia_ a minha. De fato, parecia mais...

– Mãe? – eu pisquei.

Meu Deus, o que ela estava fazendo ali? Com sua barriga de seis meses proeminente em seu Versace vermelho, de mãos dadas com o pai de Camus. E o Hyoga e o Shun também estavam lá. Parados ao lado deles. Um braço de Hyoga envolvendo carinhosamente a cintura do namorado - depois que o Camus e o Milo haviam se acertado, o Oga também resolvera assumir o namoro.

Eu busquei os olhos do meu melhor amigo e ele sorriu satisfeito pra mim... E eu finalmente entendi o que ele tanto andava escondendo de mim nos últimos dias.

Não dava pra acreditar.

– Desculpe! – minha mãe sussurrou, apertando a boca com a mão, horrorizada. E uma onda de risos perpassou a multidão.

– Sra. Brigitta, eu me sentiria honrado – Meu namorado falou, com um sorriso. – Mas acho que a senhora já é comprometida.

Depois olhou para mim de novo.

– Amato... – Ele falou, e um silêncio completo, a não ser por um minúsculo sopro de vento, espalhando pétalas de rosa, encheu o ar. Ele se ajoelhou – Será que você me daria a honra de se casar comigo?

Minha garganta estava tão apertada que eu não conseguia falar. Fiz um movimento minúsculo com a cabeça e ele segurou minha mão. Desdobrou meus dedos e pegou o anel. Meu coração batia feito um louco. Ele queria se casar comigo. Devia ter planejando isso o tempo todo. Sem me dizer nada. Meu Deus, nós íamos _mesmo_ nos casar. E nem precisava mais ser na Suécia como eu tinha pensado já que haviam legalizado o casamento gay no Estado New York no final do mês passado (3).

Eu olhei mais uma vez para o anel, e senti meus olhos ficarem turvos. Era um anel antigo de diamante, engastado em platina, com minúsculas garras curvas. Nunca vira outro igual. Era perfeito.

– Posso?

– Pode – sussurrei, e assisti enquanto ele o colocava no meu dedo. Ele ficou em pé, me olhou de novo, e me beijou... E os aplausos começaram.

'Não acredito', eu pensei. 'Eu estou noivo'.

**oOOoOOo**

Milo POV

Nós chegamos a tempo de ver o pôr do sol na praia. Eu olhei para o céu que explodia e cintilava com jorros de luz selvagem, e o globo vermelho imenso e redondo que afundava lentamente, inexoravelmente, em direção à linha azul da água. Depois olhei em volta. A tenda estava luzindo no crepúsculo de verão, a banda estava tocando uma versão precária de 'Unforgettable' e os casais estavam dançando. E talvez a música não fosse tão boa quanto no Plaza. E talvez os convidados não estivessem tão bem-vestidos. Mas aquilo era _real_. Os noivos se amavam. E as pessoas estavam felizes. Havia risadas, todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, minha mãe e minhas tias, implicavam umas com as outras, enquanto as crianças corriam entre os convidados.

Tivemos um belo jantar composto de tomate assado com queijo feta, sopa fria de iogurte com pepino, carneiro assado, Moussaká, Baklavá e frutas da estação, e tomamos um monte de champagne, ouzo, e do vinho grego que meu tio Ted produz na sua vinícola em Creta. Meus tios brigaram pra ver quem ia comer os miolos do carneiro, e então minha tia Diane correu atrás de mim com o olho, tentando fazer com que eu o comesse, pois isso supostamente me faria ficar mais esperto.

Minha mãe ficou encantada com o Afrodite e com o Camus, mesmo pensando que o Dite era uma mulher, e lamentando profundamente o fato do Camus não ser grego. Minha tia Voula travou uma longa conversação com o Shaka sobre os segredos de se preparar um bom carneiro, embora ele fosse vegetariano. E meu avô fez questão de enfatizar para o pai do Camus como quando os gregos já estavam escrevendo filosofia o povo dele ainda estava se balançando nas árvores.

Nós dançamos em círculo, atiramos dinheiro aos noivos, quebramos pratos para dar sorte, e então Aioros bateu com um garfo no copo e fez um discurso sobre Aioria e Marin.

Sobre como o Oria sempre fora uma pessoa alegre que todos queriam ter por perto, mas de como agora ele precisava de alguém realmente especial ao seu lado, alguém que realmente o amasse pela pessoa que ele era. Então ele disse que já havia comparecido a muitos casamentos, mas que nunca tinha sentido a alegria que estava sentindo agora. Que sabia que Aioria e Marin eram feitos um para o outro, e que gostava demais dos dois, e que eles não sabiam como tinham sorte. E, que se fossem abençoados com filhos, eles também não saberiam como tinham sorte.

O discurso do Oros quase fez minha mãe chorar.

Depois o Aioria se levantou e contou sobre como ele e a Marin se conheceram na faculdade e ele a perseguiu até que ela aceitasse sair em um encontro com ele. E como ele me fez conseguir uma mesa pra ele no restaurante mais vip de New York e estragou tudo depois, jogando o carrinho de doces no chão, e quase pondo fogo na toalha. Então ele disse que descobriu que a Marin devia ter algum frisson por baderneiros porque aceitou sem pestanejar sair em um segundo encontro com ele. E todos na mesa riram.

Quando ele se sentou, foi a vez do Afrodite se levantar. Ele se apresentou e falou sobre a Marin. Sobre como ela era a advogada mais competente que já conhecera, e como a empresa estaria encrencada sem ela já que ele aparentemente tinha uma tendência a ocupar seu tempo muito mais com as liquidações da Chloé do que com processos trabalhistas. E todos riram outra vez. Depois ele disse que já a tinha visto enfrentar alguns desafios enormes desde que se conheceram e que, de algum modo, ela tinha conseguido resolver todos eles. Sem usar um cartão Visa Platinum, ele acrescentou. E houve a maior gargalhada de todas.

Então minha mãe tomou a palavra. Disse que na vila em que ela vivera quando criança ela vira muitas guerras. Que turcos e alemães, todos eles faziam concessões, e que minha avó dizia: 'Somos sortudos por estarmos vivos'. E ela pensava: 'Nós não temos sorte por estarmos vivos. Não somos sortudos enquanto eles nos dizem o que fazer... como devemos viver, o que devemos comer'. 'Ninguém tem esse direito'- ela falou. Então olhou para o Aioria, depois pra mim e para cada um dos meus irmãos ali sentados e disse que muitas vezes era difícil deixar de lado alguns preconceitos, mas que tudo o que queria é que nós fôssemos felizes. Da maneira como escolhêssemos ser. Que ela e o papai haviam se mudado pra Atenas e lutado contra tudo aquilo por nós. Pra que nós pudéssemos viver. Pra que pudéssemos escolher. Que ela nos dera a vida pra que pudéssemos vivê-la. E todos aplaudiram.

Eu senti uma coisa quente me inundar por dentro, então senti a mão do Camus apertando a minha sob a mesa e percebi que sim, minha família era grande e barulhenta, e sim, nós assávamos carneiro no Natal... mas eles eram minha família. Nós brigávamos e nós riamos. E aonde eu fosse, o que quer que eu fizesse... eles sempre estariam lá.

E agora eu estava ali, sentado com Camus na praia. Só nós dois, longe de todo mundo por um momento. Eu havia perdido meu paletó, meu colarinho estava desabotoado, meus sapatos estavam manchados de grama, e os dedos de Athena – minha priminha de três anos - cobertos de chocolate haviam deixado marcas na minha camisa branca. Mas eu estava feliz.

Acho que nunca estivera tão feliz na vida. Ali, com os cabelos esvoaçando pela brisa marítima, ouvindo o som do mar e os ruídos mais distantes da festa, enquanto o sol desaparecia sob o oceano azul, tingindo o céu com o mesmo reflexo vermelho dos cabelos do homem ao meu lado.

– Então... – Eu falei, recostando-me apoiado nos cotovelos e olhando o céu que ia escurecendo aos poucos. – Nós conseguimos.

Ele desviou os olhos do sol, do mar, por um momento e os fixou nos meus.

– Nós conseguimos. – ele sorriu afastando uma mecha de cabelo ruivo que o vento insistia em jogar sobre seu rosto.

– Sabe... – eu disse com um suspiro - às vezes parece que foi tudo só um sonho estranho. Os roubos, a tiara, Pandora, a explosão no Plaza, sua noiva psicopata...

Ele riu, e nós ficamos em silêncio de novo.

– Você está arrependido? – Eu perguntei, de repente.

– Arrependido? - ele ecoou, confuso.

– Sobre a tiara – eu expliquei - . Ela era da sua mãe, afinal. Você não se arrepende de tê-la doado?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Eu sempre pensei que ela estaria muito melhor no Louvre, sabe. Meu pai é que queria que ela continuasse com a gente... – ele fez uma pausa - E você?

– Eu?

– Está arrependido?

Eu sorri, levando uma das mãos ao rosto dele.

– Nunca – disse, deslizando a mão pela boxexa alva, agora levemente rosada pelo sol forte da Grécia.

Então estendi a carícia para a mão que ele mantinha sobre o joelho, contornando com o indicador o anel que brilhava ali.

Ele usava a minha aliança, agora, e eu a dele. Era um símbolo, algo tangível que servia como lembrança do que nós representávamos um para o outro. Da nossa união.

Eu respirei fundo.

Havia chegado a hora. A última parte do meu plano. A última cereja em cima do bolo. Será que ele iria aceitar?

– Sabe, Camus... – eu comecei, e senti um pequeno espasmo de nervosismo.– Eu estive pensando muito em nós ultimamente – eu tomei fôlego outra vez -. Sobre estarmos juntos. Sobre o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente. O que deveríamos fazer... – eu parei, procurando cuidadosamente as palavras. – E o que eu percebi é que há muitas coisas que eu nunca fiz. Eu nunca viajei de verdade, por exemplo. Nunca vi o mundo...

– Você foi morar em New York - ele lembrou.

– Eu sei - eu confirmei -. E New York é uma cidade fantástica, e eu adoro. Mas há outras cidades ótimas, em todo o mundo. Quero vê-las também. Munique, Milão, Mumbai, Hong Kong, Rio de Janeiro... e não somente cidades! – eu abri os braços. – Rios... montanhas... todas as paisagens do mundo...

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha intrigado.

– Resumindo... – eu mordi o lábio. – eu fiz o seguinte: Peguei uma parte do dinheiro que havia separado para o meu restaurante... E comprei duas passagens de primeira classe para uma viagem ao redor do mundo.

– Ao redor do mundo? – ele pareceu genuinamente pasmo. – Está falando sério?

– É. Ao redor do mundo – eu concordei -. Nós podemos demorar quanto tempo quisermos. Só três semanas ou... – eu fixei meus olhos nos dele –. Seis meses.

– Seis meses! – ele me encarou de volta. – Você está brincando?

– Não – eu neguei com a cabeça –. Eu não estou brincando. Olha, nesses últimos meses o Shaka conseguiu rescindir todos os meus contratos, só falta alguns últimos acertos e eu estarei livre. Então, antes de afundar de cabeça nessa coisa do restaurante, eu pensei que nós podíamos... não sei... dar um tempo.

– Milo – ele balançou a cabeça –, essa é uma idéia linda, mas eu non posso simplesmente sair por aí e...

– Pode. – eu o interrompi - Você pode! Está tudo acertado. Eu falei com o seu pai... Quer dizer – eu me corrigi -, o Afrodite falou, e seu pai disse que a filial em New York está praticamente andando sozinha, e que ele não teria problemas em ficar de olho nas coisas por lá por um tempo. Camus, você pode fazer isso. Todo mundo acha que você deveria.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

– Todo mundo?

Eu contei nos dedos.

– Seu pai, Brigitta, Afrodite, Marin, Shura, Deba, meus irmãos, seu irmão, Brian...

– Brian? – ele me encarou perplexo - . Vocês falaram com o meu mordomo também?

Eu assenti.

– Sim. E todos acham que você precisa de uma folga. Você esteve trabalhando tanto, durante tanto tempo. E depois, tudo o que aconteceu...

Ele olhou pra o chão, franzindo a testa, por alguns momentos, e então disse:

– O Dite falou mesmo com o meu pai? E ele realmente estaria disposto a...

– Ele estaria mais do que disposto – eu o interrompi -. Ele disse que está entediado de ficar em New York por casa da gravidez de Brigitta, sem ter nada pra fazer a não ser caminhadas. E disse que, mesmo que você não fique longe, você precisa de uma folga para respirar. Precisa de férias de verdade.

– Seis meses – ele disse, coçando a testa. – Isso é mais do que férias.

– Pode ser menos tempo – eu falei depressa - Ou mais! O fato é que nós podemos decidir enquanto viajamos. Sem amarras, sem compromissos, sem nada para nos prender... Cami, esta é a hora. Enquanto nós ainda somos novos, enquanto temos tempo. Visualize só. Nós dois, percorrendo o mundo. Vendo coisas incríveis. Aprendendo com outras culturas. Poderia ser a nossa Lua de Mel.

Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

– É preciso estar casado pra se ter uma Lua de Mel, Milo.

– Bem... – eu sorri de volta, o coração aos pulos – nós podemos providenciar isso também.

Ele me fitou incrédulo. Balançou a cabeça, abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la outra vez, só pra abri-la de novo um segundo depois.

– Milo, isso... isso é uma proposta?

– Você aceita?

Ele piscou algumas vezes, então olhou para o chão, e durante um longo, longo tempo tudo que se pode escutar foi o barulho das ondas quebrando na praia, o vento passando zunindo nos ouvidos, e os murmúrios distantes da festa mais atrás.

Meu coração se apertou. De repente, eu tive certeza de que ele diria que não. Que não aceitava.

Então ele levantou a cabeça – e ali estava um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

– Mas nós teremos que estar de volta antes do casamento do Afrodite – ele disse, deixando-se cair de costas no chão – Ele me mataria se eu perdesse isso.

Eu senti meu coração dar aquela conhecida reviravolta no peito. A pulsação martelando.

– Isso é um sim? – Eu me inclinei sobre ele, mal conseguindo conter a empolgação, o rosto sobre o dele, um braço esticado de cada lado de seu corpo - Camus, isso é um sim?

Ele encolheu os ombros

– Nós já temos as alianças mesmo, então... - Ele sorriu amplamente dessa vez. - Eu tenho opção?

– Não. – eu sorri radiante – Não tem. – E então o puxei pra um beijo urgente.

– Eu amo você. – Eu sussurrei quando nossos lábios se afastaram.

Um pouco mais de cor apareceu em seu rosto. Ele se comovia com tanta facilidade, eu pensei, perguntando a mim mesmo se ele tinha alguma idéia do quanto era adorável.

– Je sais – ele abriu os olhos –. Eu, hã... estou começando a me acostumar com isso.

– Ótimo! – Eu sorri e mergulhei meus dedos em suave carícia pelos cabelos macios.

Então, ouvindo a canção das ondas que lambiam a praia e a brisa suave que sussurrava entre as oliveiras cheias, ele levantou o rosto e me olhou com uma intensidade estranha antes de dizer:

– Por muito tempo eu achei que isso nunca fosse acontecer, sabe – ele respirou fundo - o amor... me apaixonar por alguém assim... Eu pensava que isso non era pra mim. Às vezes ainda acho que vou acordar e estar enterrado na minha biblioteca memorizando números, esperando minha vida começar. Mas aconteceu. Aconteceu, e eu entendi algumas coisas. Entendi que sim, nós somos muito diferentes. E sim, nós brigamos muito. E talvez esse non seja aquele final feliz que esperamos das histórias que nossos pais liam pra nós quando crianças... Mas é o _meu_ final feliz. E se eu tive que doar uma jóia, enterrar uma noiva e sobreviver a uma explosão pra poder estar aqui com você agora, então eu só posso dizer que valeu a pena. - Ele levantou uma das mãos e afastou alguns fios de cabelo que haviam caído sobre o meu rosto. – Você me faz feliz.

Ele sorriu e nossos olhos se encontraram. Foi maravilhoso e, por um momento, simples.

– Eu sei – eu falei, e então juntei meus lábios aos dele outra vez.

Não, jamais havia sido daquele jeito com mais ninguém. De todos que eu conhecera, ele era o único com quem eu me sentia compelido a ficar, e tinha o impulso de tocar. Tudo isso ia além do físico, do desejo básico e aparentemente insaciável que ele inspirava em mim, e que era uma fascinação constante. Eu o amava. A sua cabeça, o seu coração, os seus defeitos, os seus complexos.

De repente, eu me dava conta, como andava acontecendo com certa frequência ultimamente, que começara a me apaixonar por ele no momento exato em que o vira. Na sala do meu apartamento, pedindo-me pra que eu lhe ensinasse a seduzir.

Fazia cerca de sete meses, eu percebi. Aquilo acontecera apenas sete meses e meio antes, quando nossas vidas haviam colidido. E se modificado de forma irrevogável.

Eu passei o polegar sobre aliança no meu anelar. Ele era meu agora. Meu Camus. Meu noivo. Meu ruivo. Eu iria gostar de pensar nisso quando o cavalgasse, ou quando ele se remexesse por baixo de mim, ou quando se largasse deitado de costas, esgotado, ao meu lado. Aquele homem fascinante de olhos avermelhados pertencia a mim.

Ele me procurara pra que eu o ensinasse a seduzir... E no final nós dois acabamos seduzidos.

– Milo! – A voz da minha mãe se fez ouvir à distância. – Meninos! Está na hora de cortar o bolo! Taki, acenda as luzes.

– Certo! – Gritou meu tio.

– Estamos indo! – Eu gritei de volta.

E então, enquanto as tochas eram acesas uma à uma na orla e luzes minúsculas começavam a piscar no jardim, nós voltamos pela praia sob o crepúsculo até a festa do casamento, minha mão apertando a do Camus com força.

E ali, olhando para os nossos dedos entrelaçados, o anel brilhando na mão dele, eu pensei que algumas coisas realmente duram pra sempre. Algumas coisas bem simples. Como o amor.

**FIM**

_"Unforgettable, that's what you are._

_Unforgettable though near or far_

_Like a song of love that clings to me_

_How the thought of you does things to me!_

_Never before has someone been more._

(Inesquecível, é o que você é.

Inesquecível, estando perto ou distante.

Como uma canção de amor que está grudada a mim

O pensamento em você provoca coisas em mim!

Nunca, antes, alguém foi tanto para mim).

_Unforgettable in every way_

_And forever more, that's how you'll stay._

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too._

(Inesquecível, de todas as maneiras

E para sempre, é assim que você irá permanecer.

E é por isso, querido, que é incrível

Que alguém tão inesquecível

Ache que eu sou inesquecível também)_."_

* * *

**Nota:**

1 – Yiayia é uma palavra grega para avó.

2 – Diples é uma sobremesa grega, são rolinhos de massa tipo folha fina, fritos, mergulhados em mel, e polvilhados com nozes picadas e canela.

3 – O casamento homossexual foi legalmente reconhecido no estado de New York no final de Junho de 2011.

* * *

**Ola a todos,**

**Bem aí está finalmente o último ch dessa história. Essa minha primeira fic finalizada e vocês não sabem a emoção que eu senti ao escrever aquelas três letrinhas 'fim' ali em baixo. Tão feliz, e triste ao mesmo tempo.**

**E esse último ch veio pra bater recordes, não é? O maior que eu escrevi até agora pra felicidade - ou carma - de vocês XD. E veio recheado de lemons também, pra alegria de muitos que sei huahuhua. E não reclamem que foram vocês que pediram XD, só espero que esteja a contento ^^.**

**Mas não foi só lemon, teve as partes fofas e açucaradas e as engraçadas também. Eu me baseei muito no filme Casamento Grego e na minha própria família criar as cenas com a família do Milo – família de italianos é bem parecida com família grega, pelo visto XD. Eu lembro até hoje quando minha tia virou pra mim e disse: 'Você já viu o filme Casamento Grego?' eu disse que não - eu não tinha visto ainda na época -, então ela me mandou ver porque era igualzinho a nossa família, e realmente era XDD.**

**E o POV do Dite, foi meu presentinho final especial, não só pra vocês como pra mim mesma. Eu amo escrever com ele, e, depois de tudo eu acho que ele merecia, né? Na verdade eu tentei meio que dar uma finalizada em todos os personagens mais principais ^^.**

**E o que vocês acharam dos noivados? No começo minha idéia era de um noivado apenas para o Dite e o Máscara, e eles realmente se casariam na Suécia, porque realmente o casamento homossexual ainda não era reconhecido em NY. Mas, então aconteceu a legalização quando eu estava no meio da fic, e eu pensei: 'Não é possível, essa tem que ser a minha deixa, né?... Camus e Milo subornaram alguém lá, certeza' XD, então dei uma adaptadinha no final, espero que tenham gostado ^^.**

**Eu também quis mostrar um pouco mais dos casais, como casais mesmo. Interagindo como casais, ou contando, lembrando, suas histórias de casais. E quis mostrar como seriam mais ou menos daqui pra frente Milo e Camus na minha visão, com muitas brigas, e diferenças, sim, mas com muito amor também. ^^**

**Então é isso aí, espero que tenham gostado desse final. Deixem reviews, please. E quero saber o que acharam do epílogo também ^^.**

**Por fim, agradeço de coração a todos que chegaram comigo até aqui. Muito obrigada por tudo, vou sentir uma falta enorme de conversar com vocês: Raixander, Dark. ookami, Mag Prince, Pandora. Lc, Y Taishou, e Ivy Visinho 2 e outros tantos cujo nome ainda que não citados aqui estiveram sempre presentes.**

**Bjos.**

**PS1: Lembrando que o nome Carlo Di Angelis para o Máscara da Morte é criação da escritora Pipe. Muito obrigada mais uma vez, Pipe, por me deixar usar sua criação. Bjos**

**PS2: Créditos devidos à: Meg Cabot, J.D. Robb, Marian Keyes, e Sophie Kinsella**


	30. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**_The New Yorker_**

_13/12/2011_

Depois de chocar o mundo com a bombástica declaração feita na última quarta-feira de que estaria se afastando de vez das telonas, o super astro Milo Scorpion ganha outra vez as manchetes ao assumir publicamente seu romance com o vice presidente da Invoice Finnancial and Factorig Corporate, o executivo francês Camus Lefevre Chevalier.

Em entrevista exclusiva dada a Oprah Winfrey na tarde de ontem o grego fez questão de exibir a aliança e anunciar que está oficialmente noivo.

Quando perguntado pela apresentadora se ele não temia a reação das suas fãs à notícia, o ator apenas riu e disse: _"Se até a minha mãe aceitou, elas vão sobreviver"._

Procurado pela nossa equipe para maiores esclarecimentos, o executivo não quis prestar declarações.

oOo

**_Life & Style Weekly_**

_10/07/2012_

Casou-se nesse final de semana o diretor de cinema italiano Carlo Di Angelis. O noivo é o promissor Afrodite Karlsson Onassis, cujo talento vem sendo amplamente elogiado pela critica desde sua pequena participação na refilmagem de _Fogueira das Vaidades_ no mês passado. Há inclusive quem diga que a beldade será a escolha de James Cameron para um dos papéis principais em seu novo trabalho que traz roteiro e história inspirados na ópera _Madame Buterfly_ de Giacomo Puccini. Afrodite também é filho da ex top model sueca Brigitta Karlsson, atualmente casada com milionário francês Gustave Chevalier, com quem tem uma filha, a pequena Annabele de nove meses.

Carlo Di Angelis e Afrodite Karlsson trocaram alianças às dezenove horas desse Sábado em cerimônia íntima e elegante que aconteceu em uma mansão nos Hamptons, onde o sueco mais uma vez encantou a todos com um modelo exclusivo de alfaiataria assinado por _Christian Lacroix_.

Entre as celebridades presentes o ex ator Milo Scorpion esbanjou charme ao lado do marido, o belo e recluso executivo Camus Chevalier, irmão de criação e padrinho do noivo. O casal, que esteve fora do país em Lua de Mel pelos últimos seis meses, desembarcou na última terça-feira em solo americano.

Quando abordado pela equipe da **Life & Style**, sobre a possibilidade de voltar às telas, Milo Scorpion declarou que essa fase da sua vida já estava encerrada, mas que todos poderíamos aguardar notícias suas para o próximo ano, em um ramo diferente dessa vez.

oOo

**_In Touch Weekly_**

_11/12/ 2012_

Problemas no Paraíso?

O ex famoso Milo Scorpion foi surpreendido na noite dessa segunda-feira em calorosa discussão com seu atual marido, o executivo Camus Chevalier, na pré-estréia exclusiva da versão de _Os Miseráveis_ para o cinema. (fotos, pg 6)

Alguns fãs presentes no local afirmam que o executivo teria largado o ator pra trás depois da discussão e ido embora sozinho antes do início do filme.

Seria o final do casal?

oOo

**_Time Out Magazine_**

_27/06/2013_

Estreou essa semana nos cinemas a nova obra do diretor James Cameron. O filme, que tem sido um dos mais aguardados do ano, teve roteiro e história baseados na famosa ópera _Madame Buterfly_ de Giacomo Puccini, e traz Chris Pine e o novato Afrodite Karlsson nos papéis principais. A produção chega ao cinema aclamada pela crítica e com a promessa de pelo menos duas estatuetas: Melhor direção para James Cameron, e melhor ator para Afrodite Karlsson.

No filme, ambientado em um Japão feudal, o ator, votado pelos internautas como revelação do ano, faz o papel de Cio-Cio-San, um homem que é criado como se fosse uma mulher e educado como uma gueixa.

Na história, Benjamin Franklin Pinkerton, vivido por Pine, é um oficial da marinha dos Estados Unidos que, ao adquirir uma casa na colina com vista para o mar e o porto de Nagasaki, leva também de brinde a 'gueixa' Cio-Cio-San.

Afrodite afirma ter mergulhado no rico universo das gueixas e estudado por meses os hábitos e costumes do Japão antigo pra fazer o filme.

oOo

**_The New York Magazine_**

_22/08/2013_

Foi inaugurado no último dia 15 no Soho, o restaurante **_Panteon_** do ex ator Milo Scorpion.

Na comemoração de inauguração estavam presentes, entre várias famosidades, o marido e os irmãos do Grego: os Comandantes de policia Saga e Kanon Panagopoulos, e o advogado Aioria Panagopoulos, acompanhado da esposa, a também advogada Marin S. Panagopoulos, e dos gêmeos Yori e Nikos de um ano, filhos do casal.

_"Eu conheci outras culturas, estudei e aprendi muito no último ano."_ Declarou Scorpion. _"Ainda acho a profissão de ator fascinante, mas na gastronomia não há limites para a imaginação"._

O restaurante aposta em uma proposta diferenciada que combina elementos da culinária tradicional grega e da sofisticada cozinha francesa. Para viabilizar esse projeto o restaurante contou com nomes conceituados no mundo da gastronomia grega e francesa, como Kárdia Portokalos, primo de Scorpion e responsável pelo restaurante Olimpus em Atenas, reconhecido com duas estrelas pelo Guia Michelin em 2010; e Degel Lefevre, chefe francês ganhador do prêmio _"Chef d'Avenir"_, atribuído pela Academia Internacional de Gastronomia.

Os aclamados chefes trabalharam juntos por cerca de três meses na confecção dos pratos exclusivos que compões o cardápio da casa, e assumirão temporariamente a cozinha do restaurante.

O estabelecimento, que já é um sucesso entre os Vips, fica no número 80 da Spring Street, e abre as portas nas noites de Quinta-feira a Domingo. Vale à pena conferir, senão pelas iguarias servidas, pelas beldades que desfilam pelo lugar. Entre elas, claro, o proprietário do restaurante e ex sexy simbol Milo Scorpion com seu belíssimo companheiro, o recluso executivo Camus Chevalier.

A nova estrela em ascensão, Afrodite Karlsson, e o cineasta italiano Carlo Di Angelis, também têm sido presenças garantidas nas noites de sexta.

oOo

**_The New York Post_**

_8/11/2013_

Em decisão inédita da Suprema Corte, o advogado Shaka Lal Mitchell ganha ação movida em nome do presidente da Invoice Finnancial and Factorig Corporate, Camus Chevalier, contra a revista _In_ _Touch Weekly_. O executivo processou a revista por haver especulado de maneira arbitrária sobre seu casamento e divulgado, sem consentimento, foto sua com o marido, o ex ator Milo Scorpion, em Dezembro do ano passado.

Em sua tese de defesa o Dr. Shaka Mitchell desdobrou de maneira brilhante institutos como o do direito a intimidade e do uso indevido da imagem. A revista terá de pagar meio milhão de dólares ao executivo à título de danos morais.

oOo

**_People Magazine_**

_10/02/2014_

Aconteceu na noite do último Domingo uma das maiores festas do cinema. A cerimônia de entrega do Óscar reuniu ontem no Dolby Theatre em Los Angeles as mais badaladas celebridades da indústria do entretenimento.

Já considerado por muitos como o novo 'namoradinho da América', Afrodite Karlsson perdeu a estatueta de melhor ator para Tom Cruise, mas deslumbrou a todos ao pisar no tapete vermelho de braços dados com o marido, o cineasta italiano Carlo Di Angelis, em um ousado longo de seda preto assinado por ele mesmo. Quando questionado sobre a escolha do figurino, a beldade se confessou um apaixonado por moda e revelou ter planos para a criação da sua própria grife no futuro.

O ex ator Milo Scorpion, que andava escondido da mídia há algum tempo, também foi presença marcante no evento. Desmentindo boatos sobre um possível rompimento, o grego foi flagrado nos bastidores da festa em beijos pra lá de quentes com o marido e atual presidente da Invoice Finnancial and Factorig Corporate, Camus Chevalier.

O casal, que já está junto há três anos, atualmente divide o tempo entre sua cobertura em Manhattan, e a casa de praia nos Hamptons, sempre na companhia do inseparável Husky Siberiano de um ano e meio, Maxie.

**Londres, Abril de 2014**

_Caro Camarada,_

_Somos Pandora,_

_Somos os Arautos do Caos._

_Temos certeza de que o caro camarada assistiu às notícias divulgadas pela mídia fantoche a respeito dos incidentes na cidade de Nova York há três anos. Chegou a nos provocar enjôo ouvir seus lamentos e seu pranto._

_Nossos adversários, os homens que então o destino e as circunstâncias determinaram que deveriam combater nossa missão, se mostraram ossos duro de roer. Eles foram habilidosos e fortes, mas não podia ser diferente disso. É verdade que, por causa deles, perdemos uma bela oportunidade, um grande objetivo ao qual o caro camarada tinha esperanças de alcançar o mais rápido possível. Mas não se preocupe com esse assunto._

_O camarada pode ter certeza de que terminaremos o que começamos. Em breve, muito em breve, outro símbolo dessa sociedade insensata cairá. Tudo já está preparado. O momento exato de agir será um elemento vital nos próximos meses._

_Nos encontraremos com o caro camarada dentro de quarenta e oito horas. Os preparativos necessários já foram todos providenciados. Anexos a essa mensagem estão alguns mapas e marcos. Essa próxima batalha será efetuada e ganha neste lugar, e vamos completá-la pessoalmente. Era isso que ela esperaria de nós. Era isso que ela teria exigido._

_Prepare-se para a próxima etapa, caro camarada. Logo estaremos ao seu lado, brindando àquela que nos pôs nesta caminhada. Celebraremos a vitória e prepararemos o terreno para implantação da nova república._

_Somos Pandora._

.

.

Deseja deletar essa mensagem?

**SIM** /NÃO

* * *

**Oi de novo,**

**E, então, o que acharam deste Epílogo?**

**Eu particularmente me diverti muito escrevendo. Nada como acompanhar a vida dos nossos famosos favoritos pelas revistas e jornais de NY, né? XD E como era um complemento da história achei que deveria ser lido imediatamente na sequência do último ch, por isso optei por postar os dois juntos.**

**Eu queria ter dado mais notícias a vcs sobre nossos querido gêmeos, Aioria e Marin, Hyoga e Shun, e Shaka e Mú, mas ele não são celebridades e só aparecem em notícias relacionadas u.u, que pena. Mesmo assim acho que deu pra se divertir, né?**

**Vcs lembram que no primeiro ch, Camus contou que Dite queria ser ator, bem aí está, ele conseguiu. Só fico imaginando o que o peixinho está tendo que enfrentar com a ciumeira do marido carcamano nas cenas românticas com outros atores. Será por isso que ele decidiu montar uma grife própria e partir para o mundo da moda? XDD.**

**E o restaurante de Milo é um sucesso, com Kárdia e Degel juntos na cozinha, eu adoraria ver isso huahauhau. E alguém notou que o Degel tem o sobrenome materno do Camus (Lefreve)?**

**E Camus e Milo como sempre brigando, e se pegando huahauhua, com direito a cobertura, casa de praia, cachorro e tudo mais, como todo mundo queria ^^. E não o casamento deles, não saiu na mídia, foi uma coisa bem discreta, tipo só os dois e alguns casais de amigos, a cara do Camus XD.**

**Por fim, Pandora... eu disse que eles iam voltar ;).**

**Então, é isso, aproveitando a oportunidade pra agradecer mais uma vez a todos vocês, que acompanharam, que comentaram , que vibraram, que me ameaçaram e que mais do que qualquer coisa me incentivaram a chegar até aqui. Muito, muito obrigada mesmo, do fundo do coração.**

**Sobre projetos futuro, tenho muitos na cabeça, se eles vão chegar a virar histórias ou não, é um mistério, mas pretendo passar um tempo apenas como leitora antes de qualquer coisa.**

**Bjos e saudades**

**Amarthwen (Pandora)**


End file.
